Forever's Not Enough
by mangx3
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi have never gotten along ever since they were kids. One summer, their lives become intertwined and their aversion turns into something more and the fate of their loved ones rests on their relationship. But what happens when endless obstacles and what seems to be fate itself keeps getting in the way? Can love really endure all? AU
1. Veggie Tales Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my own imagination.**

Chapter 1: Veggie Tales Anyone?

* * *

Long, dark eyelashes fluttered as the young teen opened her eyelids to reveal gorgeous, warm, honey brown eyes. She yawned as she stretched an arm over to throw her fuzzy alarm clock across the room to end the shrill noise that had caused her to wake up. Kagome groaned and turned over in her bed, throwing a pillow over her head.

'_Shit. I forgot I had to meet up with Sango today.'_

Sango Katana had been Kagome's best friend since they were born, about eighteen years ago. Sango was an athletic tomboy. However, she was just as attractive as Kagome with long brown hair and dark brown eyes and slender body. The duo was planning to go to the mall to shop for prom dresses. It was their senior year at Shikon High and they were determined to make the best of prom, especially since it was only three weeks away.

Kagome sighed and finally got out of bed. She trudged her way over to her bathroom and showered. Wrapped in a towel, Kagome left her bathroom and hurried to her closet, quickly throwing various articles of clothing behind her. With a sigh, she gave up and threw on a tank top and Bermuda shorts. Kagome quickly toweled her long, dark hair and threw the damp cloth in her hamper. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. As soon as she stepped on the final step, her phone rang.

Kagome opened her phone, and asked breathlessly, "Yeah?"

"Come on! What's taking so long Higurashi?"

"Calm down Sango, I'm walking out the door," she said. In actuality, Kagome was pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She knew her best friend wouldn't leave without –

A slam of a door and the tapping of a foot prompted Kagome to look away from her bowl of cereal. She looked up and saw an irate Sango glaring down at her.

Kagome swallowed the spoonful of cereal that was in her mouth and smiled nervously. "H-h-hey.. uh. Sango." She smiled and waved awkwardly, a few seconds later than she should have.

Sango glowered down at her, inhaled and blew up. "You know we can just eat at the mall right? Kagome! Come on, we need to go! I can't believe this." Sango grabbed Kagome by her wrist and pulled her out of the house. She continued her ranting all the way down the many stairs leading up to Higurashi Shrine. "You do know that prom is only three weeks away, right? Three weeks! And my party is coming up soon! We planned this shopping trip almost two weeks ago."

"But Sango, I—."

Instantly, her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door and threw her in to the passenger's side seat of her car. Kagome sighed. To her, prom was just another sign of life going ahead without her. After prom, it would be the last week of school, then the last day of school, which would lead to graduation, which would mean the end of her high school life. That scared the shit out of her. She rolled down her window and smiled. The sun warmed her face and brought a smile to it. Kagome enjoyed the breeze entering the car and blowing her hair back. The car ride passed in silence, except for the radio. Every now and then, Sango's chocolate eyes would turn towards Kagome, her delicate eyebrows knit together in confusion and worry. Soon, the tiny car turned into the mall's parking lot. It didn't take long for Sango to find a parking lot. She could be an aggressive driver at times. As well as an aggressive person, in general.

Sango twisted the key in the ignition, shutting off the engine. She sighed and looked at Kagome through worried eyes that only a best friend would have. "Kagome, what's up? You've seemed so…. down lately. Talk to me. You know I'm here to listen."

Pursing her lips, Kagome replied. "It's nothing. It's just... I don't want high school to end. These have seriously been the best four years of our lives." She raised her eyebrows at Sango's skeptic silence. "You know it's true," she continued. Turning out to face the window, Kagome added, "I'm also a little scared."

Sighing, Sango replied, "Kaggy-chan," Sango always used that nickname when Kagome was feeling blue, though Kagome detested it and would always wince, "It's okay. You don't think I'm not the least bit as scared as you are? Look at us, we've never spent more than two weeks away from home. And we're seniors! But I'm sure that we're going to have an even more amazing time at college!" She ruffled up Kagome's hair and smiled.

"I guess you're right," Kagome relented.

"Good! Now, come on. I'm dying to spend the next seven hours trying on various dresses and shoes that make me feel horrible and lower my self-esteem until we finally decide to choose the first dresses we picked out!"

Kagome and Sango scrambled out of Sango's car, nearly falling over themselves. The two girls giggled wildly as Sango linked arms with Kagome and they made a mad dash for the nearest store. They burst through the automatic doors into the air conditioned mall, constantly giggling. Sango followed Kagome while she led the way to the first store on their very long list of stores to hit and ran to the dress section and stopped, panting and grabbing their sides, their laughter causing them to double over. Their laughter only proliferated when they noticed that they were the objects of the stares from the snooty saleswomen and teenage girls who turned their noses up at them.

The girls' moods immediately sobered up when Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulder with a glint of determination in her chocolate eyes. Reaching into the rack of dresses, she picked out a random peach-colored dress. "Let's get to work."

Kagome picked out her own dress and they set off, pulling dresses off of the various racks and stepping in and out of the dressing rooms.

The two of them spent the next forty-five minutes in that one single store. Each of them must have tried on perhaps eight dresses each. In one of the dressing rooms, Sango was currently holding three dresses in her hands right now. Sango bit her lower lip, and her eyebrows knit together in indecision, her eyes darting back and forth between the three dresses. She set on back down on the chair in the corner. She couldn't decide between the green one and the purple one. She walked out into the hallway full of dressing rooms and tried looking for Kagome. She couldn't find her anywhere.

Sango called out in an uncertain voice, "Kagome? … Kagome? Are you in one of these dressing rooms?" She stepped out back into the store, craning her neck to search for Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Huh?"

Sango squinted her eyes, trying to find the familiar face in the mass of colorful cloth and faces of strangers. Finally, she saw Kagome's head appear from behind a rack near the back of the store and sighed. Unlike herself, Kagome wasn't holding anything in her hands. She raised her hands above her head and waved her over. Sango waited impatiently for Kagome to make her way through the crowds and quickly grabbed her and dragged her back to the outside her dressing room.

"I can't choose between these two." Sango stepped into the dressing room and she started taking the green dress off of its hanger and took off her jeans and tee-shirt. Sango unzippered the dress and stepped into it. She opened the dressing room door and turned around so Kagome could zip it up for her. Once she felt the dress tighten slightly and Kagome let go, she stepped into the hallway and stood in front of the three-sided mirror. She sighed and shrugged. "So how does this one look?"

Kagome stared at Sango, scrutinizing the dress and how it looked on Sango, compared to her personality and style.

The dress itself was very pretty. It was forest green and came down to about three-quarters of the way down Sango's thighs. It was mostly plain except for a few glittery swirls around the hem that snaked their way up one side of the dress. It was held up by two spaghetti straps. Though, Kagome didn't think that it suited Sango. The dress was almost a second skin because it was so tight, and it looked like it was uncomfortable and too flashy, especially for someone whose style was full of simplicity and subtleness like Sango. And that was exactly what Kagome told Sango, in her own special way that only best friends of eighteen years could communicate effectively.

"Sango… you look like a fat hooker." Kagome bit her lips and struggled to keep from smiling. Sango turned around to glare at her. Kagome quickly rephrased, "Well, what I mean to say is… is… that I don't think the dress suits you or flatters your beauty. I mean, it's too tight and flashy. Not your style at all. I mean, you could never look fat," she giggled.

Sango turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her head cocked to the side. She took what Kagome had to say into consideration and chuckled lightly through her nose. "I guess you're right. I'll go try on the other one." She walked back into the dressing room, pausing to let Kagome unzip her back before closing the door and letting the clingy fabric fall to the ground. "If this one doesn't look good, we'll go try a different store."

"No problem. After all, this is only the first one on our list." Kagome bit her lower lip and looked around the store, eyebrows raised, while she waited. Kagome knocked on the door. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost. Kagome, don't forget to buy yourself a dress, too. Maybe you should go look right now."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, leaning against the wall next to Sango's dressing room door. Honestly speaking, this store wasn't exactly her taste. She only went in because Sango liked it and had somehow managed to convince her that she'd find something she'd like. "Don't worry. I will." In an undertone, she added, "At the next store…"

Kagome could hear the sound of the lock of the dressing room click and the doorknob twist. The door creaked when Sango opened it. "I heard that, you know." Sango stepped in front of the mirror and twirled. "Well? What do you think?"

Kagome gasped. "Sango… if you don't buy that dress, I'll steal it for you." She admired the dress by itself but it was amazing on Sango. It was quite literally the perfect dress for. The color was a deep, rich, magenta that complimented Sango's skin tone and personality, warm, rich and beautiful. The dress was strapless but was able to stay up because it was tight around the bust and torso before it gradually began to loosen by Sango's hip and flow, like a princess' gown.

The two of them noticed an old saleslady look at them and narrow her beady eyes at them suspiciously. Kagome smiled innocently until she finally looked away, but the elderly woman kept turning her gaze to Kagome periodically. The two teenagers giggled and Sango quickly changed and exited the dressing room, the magenta dress in her arms. They waited on the long line that unsurprisingly moved at an incredibly slow pace. Kagome gestured to the outside of the store, leaving Sango to pay for her dress. Kagome waited outside of the store, walking and glancing at the window displays of the adjacent stores. She smiled when Sango stepped out of the store, with a paper bag full of tissue paper dangling on her arm. They began walking, looking at the displays of various stores.

Kagome suggested, "Hey, how about we get you some new shoes for that dress?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I think we can worry about my accessories later. Kagome, we really need to—."

Kagome held up a finger. "Okay, first of all, jewelry, things to put in your hair, those are accessories. Shoes are never accessories."

Sango quickly let Kagome's words fly over her head. She continued, "Fine. Whatever. But we still need to find you a dress."

"Okay fine. But we've only been shopping for about an hour I mean, it's not like we won't find a dress." Kagome turned to look at Sango, but she wasn't there. Kagome turned around frantically. "Sango? Sango?" She looked behind her and Sango was staring at a store's window display. Kagome let out the breath she was holding and ran up to her.

"Okay, never do that again. And I mean never. You gave me a heart attack." Kagome knit her eyebrows together when Sango didn't reply. She waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Sango? Anyone there?"

Sango grabbed her hand and put her other hand over Kagome's mouth. "Kagome, shut up." She grabbed the sides of Kagome's head and turned it towards the window display. "And look at that dress."

Kagome's mouth opened and she gasped. It was gorgeous. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to give the dress the admiration that it deserved since once again, she turned to look at Sango and growled when she noticed she disappeared again. This time, she saw her enter the store's entrance. Kagome quickly followed after her.

Sango was talking to the saleslady by the register. The two of them walked over to Kagome.

"Hello ladies. Welcome. How may I help you today?"

Sango pointed to the dress in the window display and answered, "Can we get that dress in the window for my friend to try on?"

"Certainly." She looked at Kagome. "What size, miss?"

Sango answered for Kagome, "A two, please."

"No problem." The middle-aged woman disappeared into the back of the store behind a door marked, 'Employees Only'.

In the meantime, the two girls looked in the shoe section for some heels. Sango was currently juggling three pairs of heels in her hands when the saleslady came back.

"Here you are, miss."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to put this in a dressing room for you so you can continue shopping?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can go try this on right now."

"Okay, well here you go."

"Thanks." Kagome turned to go into the dressing room. She called behind her, "Sango, pick which shoes you want, then you can come see me." She stepped into the dressing room and hung the white garment bag on the hook on the door. She didn't even see the dress, not really. Sango had disappeared into the store too quickly.

She unzipped the bag and took the dress out. She held the delicate fabric in her hand and gasped. The soft, smooth fabric was a creamy white with a metallic gold band at the hem of the dress. She stepped out of her jeans and slipped her tank top over her head. Kagome let the silky fabric slide over her head and fall. The dress was simple and elegant. Its sleeves were wide and off the shoulders and the soft material hugged Kagome's body, perfectly accentuating her curves. The dress flowed down to her ankles. A gold stripe went around the hem and another gold stripe surrounded Kagome's waist, tying in a pretty bow in the back with dangling curls from the strands. Kagome smiled at her reflection in the mirror and mumbled to herself, "Okay. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all." She was broken out of her reverie when Sango knocked lightly on the door.

"Kagome, come on. I'm dying to see."

Kagome opened the door slowly and stepped out shyly. She smiled at the way Sango beamed at her.

"Wow Kagome," Sango breathed. She circled around Kagome. "Definitely the right dress for you."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks… did you find out which shoes you were getting?"

Sango held up the new bag on her arm proudly. "Mm-hmm. Now, come on. Let's find some shoes to go with this dress." She pushed Kagome back into the dressing room.

The white garment bag draped over her arm, Kagome exited the dressing rooms and peered over the shoe display, staring at the various types of heels and colors and textures. Kagome smiled and picked up a pair of shiny gold peep-toe stiletto heels. They had a large square crystal on the band around the toe. She grinned at Sango.

"Okay, I'm done."

Kagome and Sango walked out of the store, bags in hand, smiling as they walked. Kagome rubbed her stomach and pouted, looking at Sango with puppy dog eyes.

"Sango…" Kagome batted her long dark eyelashes. "Seeing as how you rudely pulled me away from my very appealing bowl of sugary cereal, how about we go get some lunch?"

Sighing dramatically, Sango agreed, "Fine."

Kagome grinned widely, flashing all of her teeth. She pulled Sango's arm along as she hurried across the tiled floor and up the escalator. Sango couldn't help but giggle at her goofy best friend. She followed her to WacDonald's and waited patiently while Kagome ordered. They walked to the first empty table they saw. Sango sipped on her iced tea while Kagome munched on her pancakes.

In between bites Kagome asked, "So now what do we do? It's…" she glanced at her Sidekick, "it's only one o'clock. We have loads of time to kill." She put another forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Well I suppose that we could always just shop for fun." Sarcastically, she added, "Somehow, we manage to have a blast doing that."

Kagome played along, nodding while she said, "Peculiar shit, isn't it?" She stood up and threw out her garbage. She and Sango wandered around the second floor of the mall, entering whichever store they thought had appealing clothes.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome and Sango were drinking bubble tea while they let their feet get a much deserved break. Each girl had shopped long and hard, carrying an abundance of bags on each of their arms that were filled with various tops and jeans and accessories of every color, material, and style imaginable. In fact, they had shopped so hard that the bags they had been carrying had caused deep, purple grooves to appear on their forearms.

"You should call Miroku now," said Kagome, sipping on her drink. Miroku Mizuno was Sango's long-time boyfriend since they were in their sophomore year of high school. Miroku had been pining over Sango ever since the seventh grade. It wasn't until their sophomore year that Sango felt pity. Well that was the story according to her. Kagome felt that through the years, Sango had finally begun to warm up to the persistent lecher.

A quizzical look on her face, Sango inquired, "Well that was random and completely out of the blue. Why do you ask?"

Taking another sip of her bubble tea, Kagome said, "I assume that you guys are going to the prom together, right?"

"You know, when you assume, you just make an ass out of you and me."

Kagome chuckled dryly. "Oh haha. Hilarious. Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Of course, I'm going to prom with my boyfriend," snapped Sango. "Now where exactly are you going with this?"

"I'm just going to remind you to call Miroku. You know, so he can match with your dress, send him a picture of it or something."

"I don't want him to see the dress!"

Shrugging, Kagome retorted, "It's not like it's your wedding dress. Calm down. And don't worry. The dress doesn't look half as spectacular by itself than when it's on you. You've got nothing to lose."

Sango chuckled and replied, "Oh. Well I guess I forgot about that. I'll call him now." She took out her phone and flipped it open. As she held the phone to her ear, she asked, "Hey, do you mind if I ask him to come along? I kind of miss him." She threw a napkin when Kagome mockingly stuck her lower lip out. "Kago— Oh! Miroku." She giggled and Kagome playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm at the mall, shopping with Kagome. Do you wanna come? Okay that sounds great." Sango grinned. "Okay, see you in a few minutes."

"So what do you intend to do with me?"

"We agreed that we'd go see a movie."

"And have me as a third wheel? Ha. No thank you. Tell you what, you two can watch a movie together while I continue shopping." Kagome leaned back in her chair and smiled sweetly. To be honest, she was always a little jealous of Sango for having Miroku. Not because she liked Miroku or anything, but because she knew how much they loved each other. Kagome sighed and let her eyebrows come together in deep thought. She wanted that. She took another sip of her bubble tea. It wasn't that she didn't get asked out; she did. Kagome just never seemed to like the guy as much as he liked her.

Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face, "Hello? Earth to Kagome. What's going on?"

Blinking her honey eyes, Kagome shook her head. "Huh? Oh. It's nothing. I'm just busy daydreaming. So when is your boyfriend coming?"

Giggling, Sango answered, "Yeah, you know, he said he's gonna bring someone he wants us to meet." Sango finished her sentence with a wink. "He said that he was pretty cute, too."

"C'mon! You guys need to stop setting me up. I'm perfectly able to find myself a boyfriend. And I'm not sure if I want to date anyone your pervert of a boyfriend suggests."

Sango closed her eyes and sighed. "If you just give him a chance, I'm sure you guys will have a great time together." She opened her eyes to find no Kagome. She looked around and saw her friend walking towards another store. Sango ran up to her and shook her head. Sometimes her friend could be way too stubborn.

"Sango! SANGO!" a masculine voice called out.

"Huh? Oh! Miroku."

Kagome and Sango turned around to see Miroku coming up the escalator with someone behind him, who seemed to be a couple steps below Miroku, since there was a significant difference in height. Kagome strained to get a closer look at the unknown boy behind him. She and Sango made their way back towards the escalator. Kagome raised an eyebrow uncertainly when Miroku and the boy came closer and closer but the boy didn't seem to get any taller. Finally, they were right in front of Miroku and the little boy, holding Miroku's hand.

"Uh.. Miroku, who's this?" asked Sango.

Sango and Kagome looked down at stared at the little boy attached to Miroku. He seemed to be about eight or nine years old. His head was filled with fiery red hair and his eyes were a startling emerald green with flecks of cerulean blue. Miroku looked down and chuckled. "This is my little cousin Shippo. His family is moving here to Tokyo from Osaka."

A wave of uncontrollable laughter hit Kagome and Sango and they began guffawing loudly at Sango's misinterpretation of Miroku bringing someone cute. Shippo stared at Miroku, slightly frightened, seeming to silently ask him as to why they would start laughing crazily. And why he would want to introduce him to them. Miroku shrugged in return. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at the passersbys who would stare at his girlfriend and her best friend.

Finally, he asked, "What's so funny?"

Kagome's voice shook as she spoke. "Nothing." She sniffed, trying to hold in her laughter. "It's just, well, apparently, there was a little misunderstanding between you and Sango." She looked down at Shippo and gave him a friendly smile. "Hi, there. My name is Kagome." She bent down to Shippo's level and held her arm out. She giggled when Shippo looked at it uncertainly. "It's okay. I don't bite." Shippo smiled hesitantly. Then, he held out his tiny arm and shook her hand, vigorously.

"Hi," he said in a high pitched voice.

Kagome cooed, "Aww," she smiled at him warmly. "Miroku, he's adorable."

Shippo blushed. He looked at the food court nearby and back to Kagome. Shyly, he asked, "Kagome, can we eat?"

"Miroku, you didn't feed him?" Sango asked, shocked.

"Heh, well, it's a funny story."

Shippo motioned for Kagome to come closer. "He woke up late," he whispered. "Last night, Auntie Rika told him he was supposed to take me out around a couple of hours ago and take me sight-seeing." I He shrugged and Kagome stared at Miroku incredulously.

"I don't believe this," she scoffed. "How could this sweet, innocent little boy be put under your care?" She turned to Shippo and stood up. "Come on, I'll buy you some food. What would you like to eat?" Kagome took Shippo's hand in hers and lifted him up in her arms. The two of them walked away, chattering happily.

Sango took a fleeting look at them, and let out a breath.

"Sango. It's really not that bad," Miroku hedged.

Staring at Shippo she chuckled quietly. "Well, I was most definitely wasn't expecting to see you come up to us with a little boy," She added, moving closer, "And I'll admit, I was a little worried."

Miroku stepped towards her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "My dearest Sango, you're too paranoid." He wrapped his arms around her completely and stroked her hair. He pulled back and wrapped an around Sango's shoulders carelessly while they followed Kagome and Shippo to the food court. He chuckled, embarrassed, when his stomach rumbled while they waited for Kagome and Shippo to come back with Shippo's food.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how late did you wake up?"

Miroku averted her eyes deliberately. "My cellphone is rather loud. Especially when you call."

"You woke up when I called you? You are so immature." She nodded towards Kagome and Shippo on line. "Hurry up and join them. I can hold down the table."

Miroku stood up and leaned over the table to kiss Sango on the forehead. "You're an angel. Truly. He squeezed her hand before half-sprinting over to Kagome and the young kitsune.

Sango laughed to herself while watching Kagome buy Shippo's food. Once she had ordered what Shippo wanted, Miroku took his order. She could only imagine what he was ordering since Kagome's eyes began to widen, becoming as big as saucers. Within a couple of minutes, Kagome took the tray from the pick-up counter and walked back to the table, Shippo right at her side. She set it down in front of the little boy and exhaled in surprise.

"I never knew how gluttonous that boyfriend of yours is. He suffers from lust and gluttony. Kami. How do you deal with him?" Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled. "Look at you, smiling like a fool."

Blushing, Sango replied, "Then I guess you know how I deal with him." She turned to the little kitsune wolfing down a burger that was bigger than his tiny fist. "I guess overeating runs in the family."

"This isn't even the beginning. If he's still hungry, he wants to try the chicken terriyaki over there." Kagome jerked her thumb behind her. "But he still doesn't trump Miroku. He ordered three combo meals and super-sized two of them." Kagome giggled. "I guess he's lucky he's got a fast metabolism." She cocked an eyebrow as she saw Miroku come their way with a tray piled high with fries, drinks, and burgers and more cholesterol on a plate.

"Sango, cherish the moments you have with him. By the looks of it, there aren't going to be many left."

Smacking her arm, Sango scolded, "Don't say that!" Her eyebrows creased. "Maybe I should talk to him about all that food…"

"I was only kidding. Calm down. He's as fit as a fiddle."

"That's how it always is. You think someone's perfectly healthy and alive and kicking. Then, the next day, they're rotting away in a box underground."

Kagome bit her lip and frowned. "Believe me, I know."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up…"

Kagome smiled at Sango gently. "No, it's okay. I can talk about my father. He deserves to be remembered. If there's one thing that I've learned since his death, it's that he was a great, kind, and generous man who loved my mother, my brother, and me. As well as close friends." She placed her hand on Sango's. "And anyone who was lucky enough to be his friend has great taste in people."

Sango put her other hand on top of theirs and patted Kagome's hand softly. "He'd be proud of you."

"I know."

The sound of metal screeching back interrupted the tender moment as Miroku sat down and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of his food. "Thank goodness, I'm fucking starving."

Sango smacked the back of his head. "Watch your mouth."

"What? You curse all the time."

"Not in front of your little cousin."

"As much as we shield him from this, he's still going to end up speaking like this, anyway."

Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair playfully. "No, he's going to be more refined than us. Right?"

Shippo shrugged. "Maybe. If Miroku doesn't watch me anymore." The teens chuckled at Shippo. Kagome stood up.

"Hey, Shippo, how about we get some dessert if you're not full already." She held her arms open to carry him. Excitedly, he leapt up from the chair into her embrace and they wandered around the food court, looking the perfect dessert. "So what will it be, Shippo? Chocolate? Candy? Cinnabons? Ice cream?"

"Kagome, why did we leave?"

"I thought you wanted some desert," Kagome replied.

"I do. But why did we leave Miroku and Sango behind?"

"Well, I don't think they wanted dessert. And it's important to give them some time alone."

"Grown-up alone time?"

"Exactly."

"I guess. Miroku's lucky that he was able to get Sango to give him the time."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You're pretty insightful for someone who's only eight years old. Hey, how about some of these big lollipop?"

Shippo smiled. "Sure. They look yummy."

"Which one would you like?"

"That big red one!"

Kagome took the lollipop and gave the young teen behind the counter some cash. She smiled and shook her head when he tried to give her her change.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Keep it." She lowered Shippo and gave him the lollipop and they exited the sweet shop.

"Thanks," the young teen called.

They made their way back to the table and Kagome felt herself sweatdrop. Sango was staring at Miroku in amazement, her mouth open. Miroku was leaning back in his chair, rubbing his still-flat stomach. In front of him, the tray was cleared of all remnants of food. Only the various wrappers and boxes were left, along with dirty napkins and an empty cup.

"He really ate all of that by himself?"

Shippo sniffed. "Nothing that he does surprises me anymore."

Kagome suppressed a smile, biting her lip when she began to slip. "Uhm…" she started, "maybe we should walk around, get the blood moving. Miroku, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm stuffed. But I don't really feel like moving." He turned to Sango, who was still shaking her head in disbelief. "Right, what was that you wanted to tell me?"

Sango was broken out of her trance, recalling, "Huh? What? Uh… right. Well I wanted to ask you if you've bought your tux for prom yet."

"I have. I just have to buy a tie and vest that will match your dress, which I believe you just bought."

"Yes… but…"

"'But'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "She's just being superstitious. She doesn't want you to see her dress until prom night. Honestly, it's just a dance, Sango."

"It's an important dance. It's our last high school dance, Kagome. And I want it to be special."

"Whatever you say," muttered Kagome.

"By the way, can you go help Miroku shop for his vest and tie?"

Raising her eyebrows, Kagome exclaimed, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you already know what my dress looks like, so you'll be able to pick out the right shade."

Kagome rubbed her temples, commenting, "You're ridiculous. But I love you anyway."

"Thank you," beamed Sango.

Miroku whined, "But I thought we were going to watch a movie!"

"A movie? Which one?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome, the lollipop still in his mouth. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. What would you like to see?"

"Really? I get to choose?" Shippo began to bounce up and down.

Kagome laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm. She grabbed his hand as the four of them walked to the movie theatre. "We'll watch whatever you want to."

"Well, I've been really wanting to see the _Veggie Tales_ movie. My best friend back in Osaka saw it when it first came out and he said he really liked it!"

Kagome bent down to pick Shippo up in their arms and she walked in the direction of the movie theatre. "Okay. If it's _Veggie Tales _that you want, then it's _Veggie Tales_ that you're going to get."

Behind them, Sango and Miroku shared a look and sweat dropped. At the same time, they thought the exact same thing.

'_Great. A whole hour and a half of Veggie Tales'_

* * *

Okay. So there's my first chapter. Sorry if it sucks.. it probably does :P But I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. So please… read, review, and wonder.


	2. The New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination**

Chapter 2: The New Kid

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Miroku whined, "But I thought we were going to watch a movie!"_

"_A movie? Which one?"_

_Shippo looked up at Kagome, the lollipop still in his mouth. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. What would you like to see?"_

"_Really? I get to choose?" Shippo began to bounce up and down._

_Kagome laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm. She grabbed his hand as the four of them walked to the movie theatre. "We'll watch whatever you want to."_

"_Well, I've been really wanting to see the Veggie Tales movie. My best friend back in Osaka saw it when it first came out and he said he really liked it!"_

_Kagome bent down to pick Shippo up in their arms and she walked in the direction of the movie theatre. "Okay. If it's Veggie Tales that you want, then it's Veggie Tales that you're going to get."_

_Behind them, Sango and Miroku shared a look and sweat dropped. At the same time, they thought the exact same thing._

'_Great. A whole hour and a half of Veggie Tales.'_

* * *

"Oh. My. Kami. Why the fuck did we sit there and watch Veggie Tales?" groaned Miroku while he slowed to a stop at the intersection.

Reaching her arm around the headrest to smack Miroku's dark head, Kagome scolded, "Miroku, shut up. And watch your mouth around Shippo."

Miroku took one hand off the wheel to rub his head. Raising a dark eyebrow and peering at Kagome through the rearview mirror, Miroku rolled his amethyst eyes. "Kagome, first of all, he's sleeping, and second, don't tell me that you actually enjoyed watching that."

"Of course not," scoffed Kagome. She continued, "And even if he's sleeping, his subconscious hears what you're saying. It's true. It's in those scientific journals." Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sango make a face and leaned forward to smack her arm. "Shut up Sango. It's true," she repeated.

"Kagome-chan, calm down. I mean, that movie... it doesn't make you want to strangle something just a little?"

Kagome opened her mouth but closed it again, her eyebrows causing a crease in between her honey eyes. She allowed, "Well...okay. It does make me want to strangle something but Shippo's just moved here. Let him make some friends. So far, we're the only ones he knows around here. We can't just let him sit by himself at home. It's almost summer vacation. He'll be bound to make friends these last few weeks of school. It won't be long before he's with his friends so much that we never see him." Kagome smiled at the sleeping kitsune on her lap. "Not that I'd be happy _not_ seeing him, though."

Sango sighed. Her friend had a point. As always. The car slowed down as they came to another red light. She snuck a peek at Kagome.

She looked pretty. Her long wavy hair was loose and she wore no make-up. Somehow, that didn't hinder, but rather, enhanced her natural beauty. Sango desperately wanted Kagome to find a boyfriend. Not for her to depend on for every single thing, Kagome was too independent and headstrong and just plain stubborn. She just wanted Kagome to have a chance to fall in love. After all, it's their senior year of high school and Kagome hadn't had a single serious relationship. Ever.

The car started up again and they dropped Kagome off at the shrine.

Sango rolled down her window. "Kagome! I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

Kagome waved her arm above her head. "Sure, no problem. Bye! Bye Miroku!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Tell Shippo I'll see him soon!" She watched Sango's car turn around the corner and disappear onto another street and sighed. She looked behind her and sighed at the sight in front of her. Kagome cursed the stairs as she climbed up.

'_I don't understand why we need these shitty stairs here. They serve absolutely no purpose. I mean, we could build a nice ramp or something; most of the people who come to the shrine are as old as hell anyway—FUCK!'_

Kagome tripped on the stairs and one of her flip-flops fell off. Mumbling to herself, she dusted off her hands and stood up. She cursed again as she watched the flip-flop fall all the way back down to the first step. No… wait. It was the third step. She grumbled all the way back down the steps and retrieved her shoe. She bent down to slip it back on and when she looked up, she was startled and stumbled backwards. Kagome screwed her eyes shut in anticipation for the impact that was to come once her butt hit the concrete pavement but it never came. Instead, two strong arms held her waist and kept her up. She opened her honey brown eyes tentatively to meet bright ice blue eyes.

In front of her was a handsome boy, or rather young man. He appeared to be her age or at least a year or two older. From what Kagome could tell, he was youkai because of his pointed ears and the fangs that she could somewhat see in his smile. The youkai had long, black hair that was pulled back into a high, tight ponytail.

Kagome blinked at him, completely speechless.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked. He had a deep voice, one that sounded like it belonged to a very manly man. It also held a bit of a husky tone, though it wasn't obvious.

He raised his eyebrows at Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Kagome knit together her own eyebrows in return. "Huh?" Her eyebrows raised. "Oh! Uh… Uhm. Y-Y-Yeah." Her voice was still a little shaky from her little mishap. She stood up and he let go of her waist.

The youkai smiled at her again and introduced himself. "Uh... I'm Kouga. Kouga Kayasaki. I'm a transfer student from Taiki High in Kyoto." He held his hand out politely.

Kagome raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're transferring now? Uh… do you own a calendar?"

Kouga chuckled at her boldness and her inherent ability to be so straightforward. "Yeah I know it's pretty late in the school yea—"

"'Pretty late'? Dude. There are like three weeks left in the school year." Kagome looked away and silently counted the number of days left just to make sure. She turned back to face him and confirmed, "Yeah. Only three weeks."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kouga admitted, "Okay. So I'm a lot late." He shrugged, "But what can I do? I had to move. I'm starting next Monday at Shikon High."

Kagome nodded. "I'm just taking a guess here but I'm gonna bet that you're a senior. Right?"

Letting out a mixture between a chuckle and a sigh, Kouga verified, "Yeah... even worse huh? But I was able to talk it over with the principal and he said my transcripts were good enough to let me graduate. Just have to ace the finals in all my classes. Very easy to persuade."

Kagome giggled and suddenly got an idea. She looked straight at Kouga and grinned. Hesitantly, she started, "Maybe you can come over to my house on Monday after school. A bunch of my friends and I are gonna be cramming for finals." At his hesitant look, she blushed and looked away, but still continued, at a rapid rate, "It'll be a great way for you to meet most of the graduating class, even though, huh, we _are_ gonna be graduating and going to separate colleges. But I'm sure that the experience w—"

Suddenly a hand was put over her mouth. She looked at Kouga and blushed even more. She just realized how much she was rambling. However, the only look she saw on Kouga's face was one of amusement, whether it was good for her, she had no idea.

Slightly squinting his ice blue eyes at her, Kouga asked, though it sounded more like a statement, "You're really nice aren't you?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and stared at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Kouga chuckled. He continued and clarified, "You haven't even known me five minutes and you're inviting me into your house. Haha. You haven't even told me your name."

"Kagome. My name's Kagome Higurashi." Smiling, she outstretched her hand and Kouga extended his once more to shake hers.

"Well then, Kagome Higurashi, I'd very much like to come over and study." With that, he gave her a wink and walked away. Still walking away, he raised a hand above his hand to wave, "I have a feeling that this will be very interesting end to my senior year, as well as the start of a very exciting friendship, Kagome." He let out another chuckle before he disappeared from Kagome's line of sight.

Kagome was planted at her spot speechless. She could only stand there in shock. Soon after, she continued, once again, to climb up those many stairs to her home. Once there, she wandered around the house to the shrine where the tourists went to pray or see any ancient artifacts that may have been passed down the line for generations. She walked over the rest of her family's grounds, to the shed that held an ancient well that was sealed long ago. Kagome briefly glanced at the shed and strolled over to the Sacred Tree, Goshinboku. She affectionately touched the trunk and smiled softly.

'_Oh Dad. I wish you could be here to see me graduate and go to college. That's all you ever wanted right? To see me happy? Successful? I mean, I love Shoji and he's a great step-father, but I miss you so much…'_

"Hey sis!"

Kagome turned around and grinned. She ran and tackled her little brother, Souta, into the ground. Souta was a freshman at Shikon High.

She couldn't help but tickle the crap out of him while she had the chance. After all, she'd be off at university in about two months.

"Say it! Say it or else!" she laughed.

Souta was in a fit of laughter as he tried to utter the words. After a good two minutes, he was finally able to spit out "Uncle!"

Kagome stopped at looked down at him. "What was that, Souta?"

Breathlessly, Souta answered, "Uncle."

"Do I look like an uncle to you?"

"Well you look like Uncle Masato with all of those double chins. And… is that a hint of a mustache on your chin? And what _is_ that in between your eyes? Jeez Kagome! When was the last time you tweezed?"

"Ugh. You little…" Kagome tickled him again, fiercely. "Okay, first of all, you shouldn't even have a clue about what tweezing is for and I'll show you who looks like Uncle Masato!" She giggled while he squirmed under her fingers, laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay! Sister!" He was breathing heavily when Kagome stopped tickling him again. "Are you happy now, _onee-san_?" He sneered at the traditional word.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Absolutely, _Otouto_."

Souta stuck his tongue out at Kagome. "I hate it when you call me little brother."

Kagome feigned a hurt expression. "But, Otouto, that's part of our special bond."

Mumbling, Souta replied, "Special bond, my ass."

Kagome sighed and smacked him on the back of his head.

The two got up and started walking towards the house a few yards away from Goshinboku. Kagome looked down at her little brother and smiled. She couldn't help but think how much he looked like their father.

'_Same floppy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Hm. They even have the same nose and smile…'_

"What? I got boogers on my face or something?"

Kagome smirked and replied, "Always twerp." She pushed him inside the house and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome groaned and reached for her fuzzy clock. The shrill nose woke her up from a very relaxing sleep. She also had a pretty sweet dream. Or at least she thinks. Kagome never could remember her dreams...as soon as she woke up, her subconscious seemed to keep it hidden from her mind while she was awake. From what she could remember, something about a party and a bright light and puppy ears…

Korai Higurashi's voice traveled up the stairs into Kagome's room. "Kagome! Are you awake? Sango's going to be here in a half hour to pick you up!" The sound of her mother climbing up the first few steps carried into her room.

Plopping back down onto her pillow, Kagome called back, "I'm up mom!" She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

'_Monday already? Ugh. And finals are next week. But then the week after that? Ahhh… heaven. Prom, graduation, and Sango's party. Thank kami.'_

In half an hour, Kagome was bathed, dressed, and was in the middle of putting on a little eyeliner. That was the only make-up she'd put on, other than for formal occasions, of course. The eyeliner was just to look good her school. Also, to try and hide the fact that her eyes were slightly bloodshot and that she had small bags underneath her honey eyes. Kagome walked over to her full length mirror and smiled. She paired her green and white striped rugby-style tee-shirt with a dark washed miniskirt that was slightly ripped. She walked into her closet and fished for her flip-flops. She was about to put them on when she heard two honks outside her window. Kagome rushed to grab her phone and the necklace that she always wore, a long chain holding her father's ring, along with her school ID before running downstairs.

In the kitchen, she grabbed her bag and made a mad dash for her front door, flip-flops and her other items in hand. On her way through the kitchen, she kissed her mother on the cheek and mussed up her little brother's hair. Kagome waved at her step-father reading a newspaper at the kitchen table and grabbed a muffin. Finally, she flew out the door and hustled to sprint down the shrine's stairs, and jumped into Sango's car. Meanwhile, her mother, Korai, just chuckled to herself and handed Souta his lunch. Korai kissed his forehead and watched him walk down the steps slowly.

"Have a nice day at school Souta!"

"Bye Mom!"

"If you get down there in time, tell Kagome that she has to call back your cousin Kikyo."

"Sure."

* * *

Sango smiled. "Sheesh Kagome. Breathe a little. You still had a good five minutes. You know that the first two honks are warning honks." Sango's lip began to quiver, so she turned her face away and started driving, biting down on her lower lip.

Kagome stared at Sango incredulously. She exploded, "What? Since when? When you got your license you always said," in a rather good imitation, "'Two honks Kagome! Two honks or I'm gone!' Where the fuck did this 'warning honk' come from?" She narrowed her eyes and saw Sango's shaking shoulders, and how she was fighting a smile.

Kagome narrowed her honey eyes at the girl in the driver's seat. Her mouth fell, but she quickly closed it in order to continue her rant. "You little bitch! Did you not see me almost fall down the first landing of the steps? You didn't see how I nearly spilled all my vitamin water all over me? And my muffin, by the way. I mean… I-I-I..." She couldn't hold it in any longer. Kagome exploded with laughter imagining herself tripping down the steps and Sango followed soon after. After it had died, a warm feeling tingled in her stomach. She had known the girl next to her since they were born. And she loved her like a sister.

Looking at Kagome out of the corner of her chocolate eyes, Sango asked slyly, "So Kagome, what about his new kid you were telling me about over the phone last night?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah uh.. his name's Kouga Kayasaki. He's from Kyoto and he's starting Shikon High today."

"Man that sucks ass. I mean three weeks left and he switches schools? That's pretty harsh."

Kagome chuckled and said "Sango, how many times have I told you? You don't go ass to mouth!"

Sango laughed freely, thinking fondly of the memory of them watching _Clerks 2_. "You tell me that constantly. Now come on, isn't there anything else about this guy?"

"He's a youkai."

"Seriously? That's pretty cool. We haven't met a youkai since junior high. And then he moved."

"I know. But I'm thinking he's a wolf youkai. Well, at least that's the aura he was giving off.."

"You and your miko powers." Kagome's family has held spiritual power since the sengoku jidai. It was passed down from generation to generation, female to female, which is why her family owns the shrine. Her grandfather technically runs it though it is the possession of her Aunt Kaede, the curret miko, who would pass down the knowledge to Kagome.

"Look who's talking, taijiya." Like Kagome, Sango could trace her family back a few hundred years to a demon-slayer village. It turns out that Kagome's ancestors had teamed up with Sango's, defending villages from evil youkai and defending a powerful jewel.

"So… this Kouga… How is he?" Sango pried.

"He's really nice. He completely saved me from a major ass-bruising and complete embarrassment."

"Huh?"

"I nearly fell down the shrine steps."

"That would sound like you. But I'm sure that you'd still look very graceful falling," she complimented.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I better. Otherwise, all of those dance lessons would go to waste."

"Okay, I know you're changing the subject; Talk to me! Is Kouga cute?"

Biting her lip, Kagome squinted before deciding to tell Sango. "Okay, well I told you he's a youkai, most likely wolf."

Sango rushed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know! C'mon. Give me the real details!"

Grinning, Kagome continued, "Well… he's tall. And he's tan and from what I could tell, he's muscular. Not like the gross body-builder type that's way too bulky. Like… the natural, athletic kind of muscular. The kind of muscles you get from real labor, not the gym. He has long black hair that he ties in a high ponytail. Kouga's got a kind of deep voice that's kind of raspy… but only if you really listen. And he has the most startling ice blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Geez, Kagome. You're not obsessed with him, are you?" She laughed at the look on Kagome's face. "I'm just kidding. But he does sound pretty appealing, if you ask me."

Kagome folded her arms and grumbled, "I didn't ask you."

Sango chuckled and continued her driving.

For the next five minutes, the girls talked freely. They spent the rest of the car ride to school gabbing about finals, prom, the new guy Kouga, and random gossip. Once Sango parked her car, the two girls looked at each other and nodded. They laughed while they closed the doors on Sango's car and strolled up the front steps and into the entrance. They walked through the crowded halls effortlessly and were able to easily ignore the stares they received, walking arm in arm and in total synchronization.

Left, right, left, right…

Kagome just beamed and during the walk to their locker, she and Sango had to break their conversation four times to turn and wave or say hello to someone, usually a freshman, that they didn't even know the name of. It didn't matter. Graduation was only three measly weeks away and they'd never have to see these faces again. Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of Souta and Kohaku, Sango's little brother, cringing when their friends stopped their conversations to stare at them. She and Sango shared a chuckle until they reached a locker. She looked at Sango and Sango gave her her own little smirk.

"Well aren't we some hot stuff?" Kagome asked saracastically.

"Haha, of course."

"The staring kind of bothers me, though."

Sango put some books in her locker only to exchange them for new ones. She lowered her textbooks onto the top shelf and sighed. "Ignore it."

"I can't. They're burning holes in the back of my head!"

Sango lightheartedly smacked Kagome's arms. Kagome pulled out her own books and stuffed them into her tiny black backpack. She frowned. "You know, I think I'll bring in my big yellow backpack to school. At least until finals are over."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "That huge monstrous thing that should only be used for camping?"

"Well, I'm going to be carrying all of these books and notebooks and binders, not to mention my laptop back and forward to and from school. And I certainly don't want to carry them in my arms."

"I think you're psyching yourself out. You're a freaking genius, Kagome. You're fucking valedictorian. A-duh!"

"At least I know how to be smart _and_ have fun, too."

Pursing her lips slightly, Sango nodded. She permitted that. "True that." She stuck out her hand and Kagome slapped it. They chuckled and leaned on their lockers, talking until a masculine voice interrupted their conversation.

"My dear Sango."

Sango suddenly tensed and closed her eyes in anger. She grit her teeth and her right hand formed a fist. "Miroku… what did I say about your hands and my butt?"

She turned around and instead of her fist meeting Miroku's face; her lips met those of his. Sango sighed and her arms relaxed loosely, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her chocolate eyes closed and, their lips still touching, they managed to smile. Miroku's arms were wrapped Sango's waist, his fingers near the belt loops of her dark jeans. Sango broke away, her arms reaching behind her to pull his hands away.

"Miss me?" asked Miroku, his eyes mischievous.

"Never."

"Sango! You break my heart!" and then and there, Miroku, fell to his knees.

Kagome stood to the side and giggled at this little spectacle. For the second time that day, her stomach tingled with that warm fuzzy feeling that reminded her how much she loved and needed her friends.

"You guys are so adorable. You're just too cute."

All of a sudden, two rough hands covered her eyes.

Kagome squealed and caught the attention of Sango and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku opened their mouths to say something, but the owner of the hands brought a finger to his lips, telling them to keep it quiet.

"Sango? Miroku? Who the fuck is this guy?"

The three silently laughed. It was adorable to them how Kagome was so innocent, despite her language. They knew that the vulgarity was only to hide the pure curiosity Kagome was feeling.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to beat his ass." Kagome reached and grabbed the boy's arm and shifted her weight, as if to flip him over her shoulder. Finally the boy behind him spoke.

"Forgot about me already Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and pulled the hands away from her face. She turned around and hugged the boy in front of her.

"Kouga! Have you found everything okay?"

"Yeah well… I guess. I found the office and my locker. Guess that'll have to do for now."

"Well that's better than most of the seniors who have been here since freshman year." Kouga chuckled. She smiled and turned to Sango and Miroku. "Kouga, this is my best friend Sango and her boyfriend-slash-my surrogate big brother Miroku."

Sango waved amiably. "Hi. Sango Katana. So you're the new guy Kagome told me about huh?"

"Yeah kind of crazy huh? All this transferring this late in the school year?" Kagome chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just a little dude. Miroku Mizuno. Nice to meet you." Miroku took away one of the arms wrapped around Sango to extend it towards Kouga.

Kouga shook his hand and replied, "Back at you. So does anyone know where the AP Calculus room is? Apparently, it's my homeroom and first period."

"AP Calc AB or AP Calc BC?" asked Kagome.

Tentatively, Kouga answered, "… BC…"

Sango spoke up "Yeah I do. It's my homeroom too and all three of us have that first period as well, so I guess I'll have to show you around until second period."

Kagome laughed at her friend's honesty. Kouga caught her eye and she blushed. The two locked eyes for a couple of minutes before they both realized what was going on and broke eye contact, turning in the opposite direction with huge smiles on their faces. This didn't go by unnoticed by Sango and Miroku. They looked at each other and smiled and thought the same thing.

Maybe Kagome would finally find herself a good boyfriend.

Kagome looked at her phone. Without looking up, she said, "So, I'll see you guys in about fifteen minutes in first period." The three of them watched her thumbs move quickly across the miniature keyboard.

"Wait, Kagome, who is that?"

Looking up at Sango, she answered, "Kikyo. She's just trying to make plans with me later on this week."

The first bell signaling the start of homeroom rang and Kagome mumbled, "Yeah, I'll see you in fifteen." She walked off to the end of the hallway and made a right at the corner."

Miroku disentangled himself from Sango and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, see you guys."

Sango watched him take off and smiled at Kouga. "Ready to go?"

Kouga, still looking at the direction Kagome left in nodded absentmindedly. "Sure…"

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of homeroom rang and Kagome packed up her stuff and walked to the door to wait for Miroku.

"Bye. See you later. Nice talking to you." Kagome said bye to everyone in her homeroom as they all left for first period. She was used to it by now. She was generally well-liked, with her kind and sweet demeanor. As the last person exited the room, she sighed. Miroku took forever. She looked up and saw him coming her way.

"Sorry. I left some books in my locker." He smiled sheepishly.

Kagome sighed teasingly. "I swear, you can be more of an airhead than Kikyo sometimes." She allowed Miroku to mess up her hair and throw an arm over her shoulders while they walked to first period.

They both laughed at this. Of course, Kikyo wasn't an airhead. It was just fun to say so. Kikyo Airetu was Kagome's cousin from her mother's side. She could've passed for her twin. They had the same nose, cheekbones, and lips. However, she had straight, brown hair and slightly narrow, dark brown eyes in contrast to Kagome's wavy, raven hair and almond-shaped, honey brown eyes. Kagome loved her cousin, but there were times where she couldn't comprehend how she was so serious all the time. Albeit, there were times where she was fun but nevertheless, she was usually quiet and could come off cold and snobby, though she was quite kind... well when she wanted to be.

Miroku and Kagome entered the classroom and automatically walked towards the back of the class. The classroom was small, with the ability to hold only four rows of desks. Kagome sat in between Kouga and Sango and Miroku sat on Sango's other side.

The next forty-five minutes seemed to be an eternity. To keep themselves occupied, the girls wrote notes back and forth.

'_Did anyone ask you to the prom yet?'_

'_Sango, what do you think?'_

'_Lol I'm sorry Kagome. We all know what an H.A.F you are.'_

Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of the term. During lunch in the beginning of their freshman year, she saw some upperclassman looking at her. Her other best friend, Ayame, had been going out with a junior at the time, and told her in their next class together that they were calling her the Hot Asian Freshman.

She remembered asking her "What's with the Asian part? We live in friggin' Japan!" Kagome laughed out loud and the teacher stared at her. She quickly apologized and appeared to be taking notes.

'_Of course I got asked to prom… by a couple of guys, actually. I just haven't really accepted any of their offers.'_

'_Kagome, what are we going to do with you?'_

'_What are you thinking?'_

'_Kami! Kagome, you need a date! Think about how that'll look!'_

'_I know okay? It's just that I don't wanna go with these guys. I mean they're good looking and all but there's nothing going on upstairs, if you know what I'm saying.'_

Sango giggled softly to herself. She scribbled on the piece of paper, _'Whatever. How about Kouga?'_

Kagome looked up from the note and turned to her right towards Sango. She whispered, "What about him?"

Shrugging innocently, Sango answered, "Well… maybe you cou—"

"Miss Katana! Please repeat what I just said," demanded the teacher. Her sudden and harsh voice caused the girls to jump in their seats.

Quickly recovering, Sango smirked and opened her mouth, "Let's see.. was it 'Please repeat what I just said'?"

The whole class snickered and the teacher's nostrils flared. "Miss Katana…"

Sighing, Sango recanted, "Okay, okay, okay. x over cotangent plus…" the rest was tuned out by the class.

Still facing the front of the room, Kagome mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. "I guess that's the end of our conversation."

Sango opened her mouth to retort, but the teacher glared at her.

Once the teacher continued teaching, Sango gave Kagome a look that clearly said 'We will talk about this later.'

Kagome groaned and slid down her seat. She could hardly wait.

* * *

So, please, read, review, and wonder.


	3. Sacrifice For a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

Chapter 3: Sacrifice for a Friend

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Sango giggled softly to herself. She scribbled on the piece of paper, 'Whatever. How about Kouga?'_

_Kagome looked up from the note and turned to her right towards Sango. She whispered, "What about him?"_

_Shrugging innocently, Sango answered, "Well… maybe you cou—"_

"_Miss Katana! Please repeat what I just said," demanded the teacher. Her sudden and harsh voice caused the girls to jump in their seats._

_Quickly recovering, Sango smirked and opened her mouth, "Let's see.. was it 'Please repeat what I just said'?"_

_The whole class snickered and the teacher's nostrils flared. "Miss Katana…"_

_Sighing, Sango recanted, "Okay, okay, okay. x over cotangent plus…" the rest was tuned out by the class._

_Still facing the front of the room, Kagome mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. "I guess that's the end of our conversation."_

_Sango opened her mouth to retort, but the teacher glared at her._

_Once the teacher continued teaching, Sango gave Kagome a look that clearly said 'We will talk about this later.'_

_Kagome groaned and slid down her seat. She could hardly wait._

* * *

A shrill sound filled the classroom as first period came to an end. The halls of Shikon High echoed with the sound of the chiming bells and the sound of chairs screeching backwards, closing binders, and shuffling paper. Kagome and Sango took their time to pack up so they could walk to their next class together and talk in private. Once they entered the bustling hallway, Sango immediately began interrogating Kagome.

Excitedly, she turned to face the raven-haired girl, a huge smile on her lips. "What do you think of Kouga?"

Kagome shrugged. In her peripheral vision, she could see Sango's anxious expression that was quickly becoming frustrated. Sighing, she looked back at Sango and explained, "I don't know. I just met him over the weekend Sango!"

"Good point... but don't you think he's cute?"

Sango was annoyingly persistent when she wanted to be. Playfully, she nudged Kagome's side with her elbow. "Come on. I won't tell! I know you think he's at least a little cute."

Kagome snapped, "Don't you already have a boyfriend? You're a busy girl aren't you?" Kagome walked to her locker to put her first period books away. As she exchanged books with the metal rectangle, Kagome added, "And I don't need you to tell me what to think. I can think for myself, thank you very much."

Sango waited next to her, tapping her foot impatiently. She let the words wash over her as if Kagome had just commented about how long her brown hair was.

"You know that's not what I mean. So what? You don't think he's just a _little _cute?"

"Okay fine. I'll admit he's good-looking, but…"

Holding on to her arm, Sango urged, "But what? Come on Kagome! I really think he likes you."

"Really? Well I don't care!"

"Haha. Yeah you 'don't care'," Sango raised an eyebrow skeptically at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and replied, "Okay. So I think he's good-looking. Doesn't mean I'm gonna marry the guy."

Sango groaned. Sometimes her friend could really be difficult. "I'm not asking you to! I just want you to try something new."

Kagome froze, still holding the book in her outstretched hand. "And if I agreed? Then what? Wouldn't I need the participation of said boy… er… youkai?"

"Don't worry about that. He likes you."

Placing her bag in her locker, Kagome turned to Sango and put her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "And you know this how?"

Sango looked away from her and said dreamily, "I could have sworn, today, at his locker, when I looked at him, there was this _huge_, neon rainbow. And on the rainbow, it said 'I Love Kagome. She's gonna be my woman someday'."

Kagome took out her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She kicked it close behind her while the two girls laughed as they walked down to their English Literature elective. "Sango, you're too strange. I swear—half the stuff that comes into your mind and out of your mouth…"

"Puh-lease. You love it." Sango shot her a devious smile and Kagome shook her head. This was way too weird for her liking.

"Not really… I don't think I'd really enjoy being referred to as someone's 'woman'. You know, wasn't there already this big feminist movement about stuff that started from things like calling women property?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to make a simple joke something much more serious and educational."

They entered the brightly lit classroom and pulled out their worn copies of _Wuthering Heights_.Kagome leafed through the pages sighing and wrinkling her nose at the foreign letters jumping out of the page. She set it aside and pulled out her laptop, opening it on the desk and slouching in her desk so she could type whatever the teacher dictated.

Soon, the familiar clackity-clack sound of fingers on keyboards mixed with the scratching of pens on paper reverberated around the classroom.

Kagome shot a look at Sango with her dark eyebrows raised and took a deep breath.

Sango nodded and whispered sarcastically, "I know. Fun."

* * *

Closing his gym locker, Miroku pulled a shirt over his head and asked, "So Kouga, how exactly did you come by our dear Kagome?" His amethyst eyes twinkled curiously while he watched the wolf youkai get ready for gym.

Kouga laced his shoes and chuckled. "Well… I was just walking around Tokyo. You know, getting used to the place, looking for an arcade." Kouga looked up from his shoes to Miroku. "You know, what else am I supposed to do with all of my free time?"

Miroku grinned mischievously. "Oh, I could definitely think of something."

"Haha, of course you could. Well I walked by that shrine that I guess her family owns and she was coming down the stairs and wasn't looking where she was walking. Kagome tripped and almost fell, so being the gentleman that I am, I ran over and caught her. Before I knew it, we started talking and she invited me over to her house later on with you guys to hang out and shit." He grinned cheekily.

Lifting his head up from his shoes, Kouga turned to face Miroku, who had a blank look on his face.

"Shit. That's so girly. Man up, dude!"

Kouga threw his street shirt at Miroku. Miroku took the cloth off of his face.

"Shut up! I didn't plan on meeting a chick like that. Believe me, I know how fuckin' 'Cinderella' that sounded." Kouga finished tying his other sneaker and purposely avoided looking Miroku in the eye. He cocked an eyebrow at him. "Dude. Do you _really_ think that I'm the type of guy who dreams of meeting a girl like he's in a fairytale?"

Throwing back the shirt, Miroku responded, "Whatever, you say. So what _is_ up with you two? You gonna ask her to the prom?" Miroku raised his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Staring at him with his mouth agape, Kouga blinked. "Uhhh... I'm not sure. I saw her giving her number out to a couple of guys before." He shut his locker close and Miroku gestured for him to follow him through the maze of metal lockers patterned in green and white and wooden benches.

Miroku laughed. "Don't worry dude. I know exactly what's going on. She probably gave them her rejection number..."

"'Rejection number'?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah! Cruel shit, isn't it? Since like freshman year, she'd give guys this number that a friend gave her so that when they called it, this computer would say shit like, 'Hello! If you've reached this number you have been rejected!' and other crap like that." Miroku shook his head, smiling.

"Seems pretty cold," Kouga assessed.

"Nah. She'd only do that to the guys everyone knew were jackasses or just wanted to get into her pants or something," Miroku amended. "If it was a nice guy who asked her out, or for her number, she'd usually find a way to get their number or politely refuse the date."

Miroku studied Kouga's expression. He groaned exasperatedly. "Now are we gonna play football or what? To tell you the truth, I'm kind of uncomfortable talking to the guy who wants to practically bang Kagome. I mean, she's like a sister to me." He lead Kouga out of the locker room and outside to the field.

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it. Believe me, I know when guys are thinking of sex."

Changing the subject, Kouga asked, "So she never gives her number out?"

Chuckling, Miroku replied, "I'm only kidding about the whole sex thing… kind of. But like I said, she only gives her number to the guys she thinks are nice. But then again, not really." He sighed, trying to find a way to explain. "Basically, if she likes you, she'll find your number. I don't know how the fuck she does it, but she'll find it and call you, therefore you have her number."

Kouga picked up a ball and threw it. "So she's pretty much got this place wired huh?"

Catching the ball, Miroku smirked. "Something like that."

* * *

It was finally seventh period which meant lunch. Sango and Kagome sat down in a booth and their other best friend, Ayame, followed behind and sat with them.

Like Sango and Kagome, Ayame was a senior as well. She was also a wolf youkai, with claws, fangs, and the pointed ears to prove it, as well as all the feisty-ness and spunk that was undoubtedly a part of the wolf youkai character. Her hair length was of a medium length. It was about mid-shoulder. Ayame almost always kept it up in two pigtails. Her hair was a fiery red, more so than even Shippo's. Ayame also had an iris in her hair, a constant reference to the meaning of her name. Ayame's eyes were a startling emerald green that contrasted fantastically with her red hair.

Groaning, Kagome complained, "Ugh! This day couldn't possible go by any slower." Kagome put her head in her hands and lowered it down onto the surface of the table.

Ayame smiled and patted the top of Kagome's midnight-colored head gently. "Don't worry Kags. At least we get to skip Thursday and Friday."

Nodding infinitesimally, Kagome agreed, "I know…Thank Kami for Senior Skip Day…"

Kagome groaned. Thursday and Friday felt like an eternity away.

'_I really want to talk to Kouga. Maybe I _should_ go to prom with him… even as friends. That wouldn't be too bad, would it? Well, I have to have him agree to it first.'_

Kagome's eyebrows knit together while her lips slightly puckered into a frown.

"KAGOME!"

Jerking her head back up, Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat, her hand slamming down on the tray in front of her and a french fry hit her in the forehead.

"What? What's going on?" she exclaimed.

Sango raised her eyebrows. "You've had this stoned look on your face for like the past five minutes. So you coming or what?"

Kagome looked at her and turned away to face Ayame. "What the fuck is she talking about?"

Ayame giggled. "I swear, I don't know how you're valedictorian. You're like a pineapple, brunette on the outside, blonde on the inside."

The girls laughed and finally told Kagome what was going on after Kagome scowled at them.

Sango explained, "I'm having a party Friday night. "

"What? I thought your graduation party was after well… graduation."

Ayame looked at her like she grew another head. "It is, dumbass. But that's the one with like her family and crap. And it's only dinner. The one on Friday is an actual party and is purely for _our_ enjoyment." She finished up with a wink of one of her green orbs.

Kagome chuckled. "Then I'll definitely be there."

A masculine voice behind them asked, "Where?"

The girls turned around and saw Miroku and Kouga behind them.

Kagome looked at Sango, amused. "Sango! Didn't even tell your own boyfriend about your raunchy party on Friday?"

Sango snorted. Sarcastically, she replied, "Nope. I'm gonna be dancing with my _other _boyfriend. I was planning on telling them during lunch."

"So tell them."

When Sango took too long to continue, Kagome interjected. She turned back to Miroku. "Sango didn't tell you that us and a bunch of other girls are going to be having a slumber party on Friday? Well… we're going to show up in lingerie that's about as thin as paper, oh! They're going to be see-through, too. And then, wait for it… we're going to play Twister."

Miroku's amethyst orbs widened and nearly popped out of their sockets. He looked down on Sango in shock. "And you don't invite your loving boyfriend?"

Sango fake-pouted and held his hand. "Didn't I tell you that I was? I just said I'd be dancing with my _other_ boyfriend."

"Oh, Sango. You're so lucky you're so beautiful, otherwise, I'd leave a heartbroken man."

Kouga looked at Miroku and shrugged. Slightly pushing Miroku out of the way he sat down in the booth next to Kagome, wrapping a toned arm around her and asked, "So… am I invited?"

The group laughed and Sango told the boys about her plans Friday. She let Miroku sit next to her and held his hand, kissing him on the cheek before looking at the two sitting across from her. She smiled. Sango looked back and forth between Kagome and Kouga. "So, Kouga. Do you think you can make it?"

Kagome looked at Ayame. She seemed to be staring at Kouga. She chuckled to herself and took out her Sidekick.

'_Sheesh Ayame. Take a picture, why don't you?'_

Kagome looked back up and saw Ayame pull her Samsung out of her pocket. She watched her eyes dart back and forth and Ayame blushed a shade of red that made her face blend with her hair. She looked back up to listen to the conversation taking place while Ayame replied.

Kouga was rubbing the back of his neck smiling sheepishly. "Ehh… I don't know. I mean, I'm still new and I don't know a lot of people. It might be a little awkward for me."

Rolling her honey eyes, Kagome remarked, "Of course not. Besides, if anyone makes you feel awkward, tell me and I'll beat them up." She grinned, flashing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

Kouga returned the smile easily. "Oh, really? I don't think a girl should have to fight for me. I'm not worth it."

"Oh, I know. I'm just trying to be nice." Kagome looked down to her fingers to read the text message Ayame sent.

'_Oops. Didn't realize… so this is the new guy huh? He's cute. '_

Kagome didn't reply right away. She could tell that Ayame liked Kouga. She took a deep breath. She could let Ayame have him right? Her dark eyebrows knit together and Kagome let her lips form a small pout again.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

Kouga chuckled. "I said… 'Do you want me to go to the party?'"

Kouga's ice blue orbs stared straight at Kagome's eyes while the honey-colored orbs widened. "Oh…" she said.

Kagome turned and saw Ayame staring at her, biting her lower lip. Her eyebrows were raised and she inclined her head slightly. Kagome replied with a minute nod. This happened in a matter of seconds and Kagome continued fluidly, "Of course you should come. We'd definitely be able to show you a good time."

"Is that so, Kagome?" Miroku questioned suggestively.

Kagome blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

"Okay. If you say so."

Ayame cracked a small smile. "Kagome… I never imagined you would do such a thing!" she teased. She turned to face Kouga. "Hi. My name is Ayame, by the way. Ayame Ookami. I like irises, my favorite color is green, and I just thought that you should know I don't take bull from anyone."

Kouga chuckled appreciatively. "Good to know. I'm Kouga Kayasaki. Just moved here from Kyoto. Uhhh… let's see. My favorite color is brown, I love being outdoors and any form of competition, and I don't take much bullshit either."

Sango cocked an eyebrow at Ayame and turned to Kagome. She whispered, "Uhhh… Kagome?"

Ignoring her, Kagome exclaimed, "So guys!" Everyone at the booth stared at Kagome. "How abou—"

The bell rang, signaling the start of eighth period, which meant in forty-five minutes, they'd be free again.

While the fivesome got up from their booth to go to their lockers, Kagome continued her previous thought while she walked. "So later at my house? Let's say we meet at around… three forty-five? Yeah three forty-five-ish. Is that alright with everyone?"

Kouga answered, "I don't have a problem with it."

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder before walking with Miroku, hand-in-hand. Ayame beamed and shouted, "I think I can clear up some of my time for you, I guess," while she followed after the couple, chuckling.

While they all split up to go to their respective lockers, Kouga lingered and followed Kagome to hers. "So I guess I pegged you pretty well, then."

Kagome turned the lock, the numbers on the black lock flashing by while she rotated the metal dial. "How so?" She pulled out her things for the last class of the day, her sketchbook for her creative arts class as well as several pencils and charcoals, and other utensils.

"Couldn't I tell that you were a nice person from the start?"

Smiling to herself, Kagome replied, "Well… I guess I remember you saying something to that effect. And?"

"I just want to say thank you for proving me right. You've shown me a cool group of people to hang out with and I'm pretty sure that I'm headed up the social ladder for talking to you right now."

Closing her locker, Kagome hugged her supplies to her chest and let her portfolio hang on her wrist while she faced Kouga. "Well I'm glad to be of assistance in helping you achieve a higher social status. You know… in high school. More specifically, the last three weeks of high school. Because that _really_ makes a difference."

Leaning in closer, Kouga whispered, "Makes a whole world of difference to me." He rocked back onto his heels and smirked. "See you later."

Kagome bit down on her lower lip, smiling slowly, and turned slowly, walking in the opposite direction towards her art class, swinging the portfolio on her arm. She walked up the flight of stairs and entered another crowded hallway, merging into the flow of students going in the same direction as she was. She entered a brightly lit classroom that smelled like paint and wax and clay.

She set her things down on the large blacktop table near the door of the classroom, only taking her instruments, portfolio, and sketchpad with her.

The teacher smiled and announced, "Okay seniors. There are only three weeks left and for those of you who have been accepted into a design university and are trying to finish up your final portfolios for your application along with your final transcripts, please see me."

The students went to work and Kagome began sketching absentmindedly, occasionally reaching over for charcoals to shade in her drawing. She looked up from her work and saw that the long line of art students had disappeared from the teacher's desk. Kagome stood up and stood in front of the desk hesitantly.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi. How can I help?"

"Uhm… well, you see. I received an early acceptance from the University of Tokyo in the beginning of this year and I had also applied to a university in Taiwan. The Shih-Chien University."

The wizened, middle-aged woman raised her eyebrows in delight. "Really? Oh, my. Isn't that the number one—"

"Fashion university in Taiwan and in this side of Asia? Yeah," finished Kagome who blushed and smiled shyly.

"So did you get accepted, Kagome?"

"Well, I've been wait-listed. They still want me to send in a finished portfolio, just in case. And… well I was wondering if you could take a look at it."

"Oh, of course. Come, hand it over."

Kagome lifted the large portfolio over the desk and unfolded it. She bit her lip nervously while she perused the various sketches and watercolors of dresses and outfits. Kagome slightly relaxed when she saw her smile.

"Well, I certainly haven't been trained in terms of fashion design, but Kagome… these are fantastic. Take this one, for example. The detail, the shading. The way you showcase the depth and movement of this garment. I don't understand how you could have been wait-listed, Kagome. It's spectacular. I'd say that you're ready to send this portfolio in. And if you're still not accepted, the admissions council over at that school is ridiculously blind."

Blushing, Kagome took back her portfolio. She mumbled, "Thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking, dear, what were you accepted for at U of T?"

"Civil Engineering and Architectural Design."

The woman smiled at her and chuckled lightly through her nose. "It seems either way, you're going to be an artist of sorts."

"Yeah… I guess so. Thank you Izuki-san."

Mrs. Izuki merely raised a hand and smiled amiably.

* * *

The dismissal bell rang and the empty front steps of Shikon High were suddenly full of teens desperate to get home. In particular, group of six teenagers with an exceptionally beautiful girl with long, raven hair and honey brown eyes, who juggled her large portfolio, her backpack, and extra textbooks that wouldn't fit in her bag.

Kagome just caught her AP Calculus book from falling when she stated, "Sango, you can go without me. I think I'll just walk home today."

Eyeing Kagome's full hands, Sango asked "You sure?" She made to catch Kagome's box of charcoals when Kagome caught it with the tip of her fingers.

Laughing, Kagome flashed a toothy grin. "Yeah it's not like it's gonna rain or anything. I'm gonna enjoy this June weather!"

Kouga took the portfolio from Kagome and set it down on the grass of the school's front lawn. "Maybe you should put all of your stuff in Sango's car," he suggested. "After all, she's going to be there, too."

"Yeah I guess. I can keep my bag and I could probably shove my art supplies in my bag."

Kouga lifted the portfolio and handed it Miroku. He held his hands out and Kagome handed him her textbooks. He nodded his chin at the two extra books in her hand. "Here, hand me those."

Smiling coyly, Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can hold these. I figure I can read them."

Kouga knit his eyebrows together. "Your English teacher gave you two books to read?" He craned his neck to see the titles on the spine of the books. "_Wuthering Heights_ and _Twilight_?"

Sango snorted. "Not _Twilight_. Kagome's just a twi-hard twi-nerd." She chuckled. "How much you wanna bet she cries when the movie comes out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed towards the street, lifting a hand above her head while she stomped off.

Her friends laughed and she scowled. Turning around she saw them go to their respective cars. Kouga smiled, flashing his fangs. Kagome waved and watched him go off. She yawned and stretched.

'_Ahhh. It feels good to stretch. Especially after sitting down for the majority of the past seven hours. Hm… so Ayame likes Kouga. But...if he likes her, there's nothing I can do right? I mean, I haven't even liked him that long, but I've liked him longer than her! Ugh... I sound like I'm in the fourth grade. Oh. The arcade! Maybe I should take a little detour at the arcade, spend some time to myself.'_

Kagome wandered through the crowded streets of Tokyo, amalgamating with the crowds of high school students who were just released from Shikon High and the other high schools in the Tokyo area. After navigating her way through the gridlines that were the streets of Tokyo, she finally found the medium-sized arcade that was just fifteen minutes away from her home.

She smiled at the awning above the entrance and the large sign above it. "The 'Crown Arcade'… man I've missed you." She pushed through the glass doors and bought tons of tokens.

For the next hour and forty-five minutes, Kagome browsed through the room full of blinking lights and wacky sound effects. She sat down on the dance pad of the large DDR machine, panting. She glanced at her phone and her eyes widened. She groaned and rushed to her feet, hurriedly grabbing her bag and her books.

'_Shit! I'm late for my study session!'_

She quickly ran out of the store, almost tripping over her flip-flops. Trying to put on her backpack, she got tangled in the straps of her bag and nearly fell out of the arcade. She continued fast walking while looking at her bag, trying to untangle herself when she bumped into a hard chest. She bounced backwards and dropped her bag, dropping everything in her hand and spilling most of the contents in her bag.

Kagome, rubbing her head, bent down to pick up her bag and its fallen contents and she started to mutter to herself, "Ow... crap. Now I'm going to be even later... stupid jackass."

"Ahh… fuck. Stupid bitch."

Kagome stood up and looked behind her to see a tall boy with silver hair walk away. And what were those on top of his head? Doggy ears?

Kagome called out, "Excuse me asshole?"

The boy stopped and turned to look at her. Kagome was still on the ground, trying to fit in her binders and notebooks into the bag. She cursed when she noticed that all of her art supplies had scattered out of the box and over the concrete. A foot appeared on the ground in front of her and she looked up. A clawed hand handed her most of her books. Kagome took it. She lifted up her head and saw that the boy was already walking away. She scoffed and shook her head. Standing up, she brushed off her hands and smoothed out her skirt. Kagome started to look for the boy again but he was gone. Deciding she couldn't waste more time, she shrugged and began running home once again.

Once she finally reached the steps of the shrine, Kagome stopped in order to catch her breath. She inhaled deeply, exhaled, and sprinted up the stairs. She bolted through her front door and saw Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga sitting in her living room, each one of them with a cell phone in their hands.

They all charged towards her and enveloped her in a large bear hug. Multiple and various greetings occurred simultaneously and Kagome struggled to decipher each one.

"Kagome!"

"Where have you been?"

"Why are you so late?"

"You said to be here at 3:45, it's 4:40!"

Sango sighed. "We've been calling you this entire time. I was about to go out and drive around to look for you. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Sorry guys, I was at the arcade and lost track of the time. To top it off, I crashed into this complete ass while running over here and the guy just left without an apology, but he did help pick up some of my stuff. Oh and I think I heard him call me a bitch too!"

By the time she finished narrating her story, her face was bright red from the run, adrenaline, and anger. All four of her friends busted out with laughter at her expression. This made her turn red even more and contort her pretty face into one of anger, thus making her friends laugh even more. Kagome shook her head at her friends' immaturity and cooled down. She calmly sat down and pulled out her books.

The laughter soon died after that.

"Damn Kagome, you're such a killjoy," whined Ayame.

Coolly, Kagome replied, "Good. Because if anyone would need to study, it would be you."

Ayame made a face and sat back down, opening up her physics book, grumbling.

* * *

The next two hours went by in complete seriousness. The room was deadly silent at times, the only sound being the contact of pen and paper and occasional clicking of a calculator.

It was seven o' clock and Kagome stood at her doorway saying good-bye to all of her friends. She hugged Sango, Ayame, and Miroku first. They'd be riding in Miroku's car together. Soon, it was just Kagome and Kouga, alone in front of her front door.

She leaned her head on the frame of her front door. She asked, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chuckling lightly, Kouga replied, "Yeah. And thanks for inviting me over. You were right. It was a good way for me to cram all that stuff in my head for finals."

"And…?"

"And what?"

Kagome playfully smacked him on the arm and he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess it was kind of fun hanging out with you guys."

"Just a little huh?"

"The tiniest bit."

"So uhm... see you." Kagome opened her arms and hugged Kouga good-bye.

"Uh. Yeah see you Kagome."

Kagome walked back inside and sighed. She trudged her way up into her room and logged onto her laptop. She then changed into her pajamas and heard a 'ding'.

She looked at her laptop and saw that Sango sent her an IM.

_Taijiya89: Kagome! What happened between you and Kouga after we left? ;)_

_ExohhhKagomex3: Uh... he left?_

_Taijiya89: Seriously? I thought he'd be in your room right now! C'mon spill…._

_ExohhhKagomex3: well we just talked.. you know "see you tomorrow", "this was fun", the usual :P_

_Taijiya89: whatever. So are you gonna go for him?_

_ExohhhKagomex3: Nope. _

_Taijiya89: Are you fucking mental? Why the hell not?_

_ExohhhKagomex3: BECAUSE. _

_ExohhhKagomex3: a)I don't like him like that, b) I'm pretty sure he likes Ayame c)I'm pretty sure Ayame likes him too.._

_Taijiya89: source?_

_ExohhhKagomex3: Me. Look. Just let it be. If it happens, it happens. I won't be devastated. Besides, if you want me to get a boyfriend, let me look during your party lol_

_Taijiya89: Okay… if you say so. see you tomorrow._

_ExohhhKagomex3: later love._

_**Taijiya89 has signed off at 7:37 p.m.**_

_**ExohhhKagomex3 has signed off at 7:39 p.m.**_

* * *

So please, read, review, and wonder. (First is the worst, second is definitely the best. But I'd still like you to read. And you might as well wonder, too.)


	4. Dolled Up

Chapter 4: Dolled Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Kagome walked back inside and sighed. She trudged her way up into her room and logged onto her laptop. She then changed into her pajamas and heard a 'ding'._

_She looked at her laptop and saw that Sango sent her an IM._

_Taijiya89: Kagome! What happened between you and Kouga after we left? ;)_

_ExohhhKagomex3: Uh... he left?_

_Taijiya89: Seriously? I thought he'd be in your room right now! C'mon spill…._

_ExohhhKagomex3: well we just talked.. you know "see you tomorrow", "this was fun", the usual :P_

_Taijiya89: whatever. So are you gonna go for him?_

_ExohhhKagomex3: Nope. _

_Taijiya89: Are you fucking mental? Why the hell now?_

_ExohhhKagomex3: BECAUSE. _

_ExohhhKagomex3: a)I don't like him like that, b) I'm pretty sure he likes Ayame c)I'm pretty sure Ayame likes him too.._

_Taijiya89: source?_

_ExohhhKagomex3: Me. Look. Just let it be. If it happens, it happens. I won't be devastated. Besides, if you want me to get a boyfriend, let me look during your party lol_

_Taijiya89: Okay… if you say so. see you tomorrow._

_ExohhhKagomex3: later love._

_**Taijiya89 has signed off at 7:37 p.m.**_

_**ExohhhKagomex3 has signed off at 7:39 p.m. **_

* * *

A loud upbeat synthesized melody with ringing bells and chimes blasted in Kagome Higurashi's room. It was finally Friday, the day of Sango's party. The melody continued while a slender hand appeared from under a pile of blankets and felt around the nightstand table next to the bed to find the source of the offending sound. Well, the sound was offending to Kagome's ears, at least.

Kagome growled in frustration as her hand couldn't find the phone. Reluctantly, she got out from under her covers, squinting her eyes to shield them from the blinding light entering her room through her window, and picked up her Sidekick.

She closed her eyes and snapped into the phone, "Okay, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but may I ask why you'd want to ruin the first eight hours of sleep that I've had since kindergarten?"

A feminine voice on the other line snickered dryly. "Dear Kagome, stop exaggerating. You get plenty of sleep."

Kagome scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Miss I-Don't-Procrastinate-So-I-Get-Sleep. What do you need, Kikyo?"

"Maybe you do need more sleep, cousin. That comeback was pathetic."

"Like that matters to me right now…" groaned Kagome. She plopped her head back down onto the pillow and threw the blankets over her head again.

Kikyo ignored Kagome's complaints. "Listen, can you get dressed in about …thirty minutes?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'd tell you, but then—"

"You'd have to kill me? I feel like I'm already there, 'cuz'." Kagome could almost hear Kikyo's cringe at the word 'cuz' through the phone line. She smiled in satisfaction.

Kikyo sighed exasperatedly. She didn't think Kagome would be this uncooperative. "Just hurry up!" And with that, she hung up.

Kagome winced at the harshness Kikyo just barked at her.

'_It's WAY too early. I mean, come on. It's only what? Eight o' clock?'_

Kagome picked up her clock and her honey-brown eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. _'No way! It's one thirty? No. Fucking. Way. Shit!'_

She threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. Within fifteen minutes, she was ready. She had just thrown on two lacy tank tops, one orange and the other magenta, and ripped jeans with a pair of black and white Converses. Her hair was still wet and she had only five minutes to pickup Kikyo. Kagome cursed under her breath. There'd be no time to blow dry her hair so she quickly grabbed two elastic bands and braided her hair and ran to her car. Once she got inside her silver Range Rover, she stomped down on the gas pedal and sped down the road towards Kikyo's place.

Kikyo attended some sort of technical, computer university in downtown Tokyo and her apartment was nearby. She was only a year older than Kagome and was kind of like the big sister Kagome didn't want but loved to have. Theirs was a complicated relationship, to say the least. Nevertheless, they cared about each other, though they did tend to get a little over-competitive and somewhat argumentative.

Quickly passing through the residential area of Tokyo, she quickly drove into the inner city and Kagome parked her car and walked into the building's lobby and strode across the marble floor, straight towards the elevator. She rode up to the third floor, walked past two rows of doors and knocked on the one on the right. The door opened and she saw Kikyo's back walking away from her. Kagome took off her shoes and walked in, closing the door behind her. She followed Kikyo to the living room and sat down across from her, folding her legs behind her while she leaned on the arm of the couch.

"So what's going on?" she yawned.

Kikyo sat across from her, crossing her legs and shrugged. In a casual tone, she replied, "Nothing. We just haven't talked in a while. How are your friends? Sango and Miroku?"

Slightly narrowing her almond-shaped eyes at her look-alike cousin, Kagome hedged, "They're fine. As solid as ever… why do you ask?"

"Well I was eating at the Lotus Café about two days ago and I bumped into them. They seemed to be worried about you." Kikyo seemed to choose her words carefully.

Kagome sniffed, "I don't see why. I'm perfectly fine."

Leaning forward in her chair, Kikyo spoke, with a trace of a warning in her tone, "Kagome… is there something that you're not telling us? You're not hiding anything, are you? Because I swear, if I hear that you pulled a stupid stunt…"

Waving her hands frantically, Kagome explained, "No! Knowing them, it's probably because I don't have a date for prom. Believe me, that is enough reason for them to worry about me. Freaks." Kagome leaned back and lifted her head, sighing.

Kikyo's features softened and she giggled. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, shaking her head, a small smile still etched on her beautiful face. "You're probably right. I love those two but they are total goofs." She chuckled again.

Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. "Did you just say goofs? The great Kikyo Airetu resorts to 'goofs' for lack of a better vocabulary word?"

Kikyo threw a throw pillow at her, no pun intended, and laughed. "I guess we're more alike than we originally thought." She then proceeded to stick her tongue out, which Kagome quickly caught a picture of with her phone.

Looking over the picture on the screen, Kagome asked, "Haha you sure got that right. Hey, me and Sango were planning to go shopping in like… uh… half an hour? Wanna come?" Kagome put her phone in her pocket and folded her hands together. "Pretty please? Come spend money on useless clothes and accessories that will be out of style in three months and won't come back in style for a minimum of three years!" Kagome grinned at Kikyo.

"Did you just say all of that in one breath?"

"Don't make fun of me. I'm an excellent swimmer because of my ability to talk at an exceptionally rapid pace in one breath," defended Kagome.

Kikyo shot her a look, slightly inclining her head. "I dunno Kagome. I'm kinda swamped with school and work and—"

"Blah, blah, blah! Or as the French say, _patati-patata_."

Once again, the two cousins were overcome with laughter and Kikyo relented. "I'll go with you guys… on one condition."

"What?"

"I guess we're gonna make it two conditions actually…"

"And they are…?" Kagome asked, unsure.

Kikyo shook her head, smiling slightly. "1) I can't tell you until we're at the mall. 2) You'll find out at the mall."

Her dark eyebrows joining together, Kagome let out a "Huh?"

Kikyo groaned. "Let's just go." She stood up and grabbed her bag from the kitchen table and waited for Kagome to get up from the couch.

Kagome complained, "Oh my God. You are so weird!" before picking herself up from the couch.

* * *

Rolling up the window and closing the moon roof, Kagome pulled into the first empty parking spot that she saw and got out. Kikyo followed suit and the two escaped the car's air conditioning and entered the hot, sticky atmosphere that was summer. Peeking through her large golden tinted Tom Ford aviators, Kagome locked her car and looked around the packed parking lots. The two-alikes entered the mall and were relieved by the fresh cool air that hit them when they walked through the automated doors. Lifting her aviators to rest on the top of her full raven hair, Kagome flipped open her Sidekick and dialed. She and Kikyo walked over to the fountain in the center of the mall to wait. While she waited, still listening to the ringing on the other end of the line, Kagome sat on the edge of the fountain and tossed in a couple of the spare coins she felt in her pocket.

While the phone rang, Kagome looked up at Kikyo, patted the edge next to her, and continued what she had begun in the car. "So what are your conditions?"

Her tries in the Range Rover were obviously futile, as she was still asking her first question.

Kikyo's long detailed answer was "You'll see."

Kagome pouted and Kikyo laughed at her little cousin. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kikyo, feeling patronized.

'_Don't worry Kagome. You'll find out soon enough. Sango will be here any minute.'_

Rolling her eyes, Kikyo vocalized her thoughts. "Don't worry. Sango and Ayame will be here any moment and you'll get all the information that you want. Maybe more than you want."

"Oh God. Now, I'm dreading the thought of it." Kagome sighed and looked over Kikyo. Gently, she rubbed Kikyo's still tiny stomach. "How are you doing with everything?"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to sigh. She stared off into the mall and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. "I forget sometimes, I have to admit. After all, I'm only two months along."

Kagome nodded. She could tell from Kikyo's tone of voice that the subject was over. She wanted to press her luck and try getting more details from her cousin's highly secretive situation but her chance was interrupted by the end of the sound of ringing on her phone.

There was a click and a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey. Sango, where are you? Kikyo and I are at the mall and we're waiting." Kagome took a quick sweep of her surroundings, looking for the athletic, brown haired girl.

"Oh. I'm right here by the fountain with Ayame."

"Really? Where?" Kagome proceeded to look in every direction, looking like a complete spaz. Kikyo shook her head slowly.

She mumbled, "You're ridiculous." Kagome ignored her.

"Right here. By the guy selling sunglasses." Sango's voice sounded louder than it was a second ago…

"I'm looking right at him Sango! Where?" Kikyo chuckled at how Kagome sounded like a little whiny four-year old. She stood up. "Kikyo, do you see her?"

All of a sudden, a voice whispered in her ear, "Look behind you."

Kagome jumped up and shrieked. She nearly dropped her Sidekick in the water. She clutched her chest and panted. "Why the fuck would you—."

She saw Kikyo's reprimanding stare. She amended, "Why would you do that to me? I thought as my best friend, you'd _wan_**t** me to see thirty! You know, at _least_."

"Of course we do Kagome. Stop being such a drama queen!" Ayame's mint green eyes twinkled and danced with amusement.

"Whatever..." A pout still marred Kagome's face.

Kikyo sighed. "Look are we going to eat or what?" Abstractedly, she put a hand on her stomach.

The pout on Kagome's face flipped, turning into a beaming grin. Her eyes lit up while she fervently agreed, "Yes breakfast! I'm starving."

Ayame pointed out, "It's like 2:30 Kagome. It's lunch."

"Not for me!" and an even bigger, huge, cheesy smile spread across her lips.

The foursome sat at a square table outside the Grand Shinbashi Café munching on biscottis and muffins. Kagome and Ayame inhaled their food, stuffing muffin after biscotti after muffin into their mouths. Kikyo and Sango sweat dropped, discreetly sipping their drinks with Kikyo holding her own muffin just inches away from her mouth, shocked at the sight in front of her.

After taking a long sip from her cup of Sangria, Sango looked at Kagome. "So do you have an outfit for tonight?"

Kagome swallowed. "Uhh define 'having an outfit'?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and Sango turned towards Ayame. "How about you?"

Ayame smiled and nodded.

Sango sighed. "You don't do you?"

"Uhhh…"

Kagome especially needed something to wear. Finally, Kikyo spoke up. "Don't worry Sango. I mean, we're at the mall. We have plenty of time to find these two an outfit."

"In two hours? Impossible."

"Doesn't the party start at seven?"

"Yeah… but then you have to factor in showers, moisturizing, nails, hair, and finally make-up. Oh. Plus we have to add in the time to actually dress up. God knows how long that will take..."

Kikyo's mouth hovered over her decaffeinated herbal tea. The aroma of mint, raspberries, and ginger wafted up to her thin nose. She stopped mid-sip and looked up. "You're right. We should start now." The other three girls laughed. "I'm serious. We have a lot of work ahead of us. I can do your make-up if you want."

Sango put a hand over Kikyo's. "Thank you so much." She smiled warmly at the older girl. "Oh. That reminds me. Kikyo, you can come if you'd like."

Taking another sip, Kikyo answer warily, "I'll think about it. Come on. Let's go to Sephora." She stood and pulled Kagome along.

Kagome and Ayame stood up and threw out the very little amount of remaining food. Kagome gulped down some of her peppermint caramel latte. She swallowed and said, though her full mouth, "Kikyo you should definitely come. Have some fun, shake it, meet a guy." She coughed.

Sango snorted. "Look who's talking."

"What are you talking about? I shake it all the time," she defended. And right there, in the middle of the mall, Kagome broke into the infamous Beyoncé booty shake. Ayame didn't hesitate to join her. Passersby stared and chuckled at the sight of youthful fun. Well… at least it was youthful to those over the age of thirty-five.

The two girls laughed together and caught up to Sango and Kikyo with linked arms. "See Sango?"

Sango muttered "I was talking about the 'meet a guy' part."

Ayame giggled and Kagome rolled her eyes. They entered Sephora and Kagome and Sango browsed through the eyeliner.

Kagome squinted and went through the Hard Candy line.

'_Where is the new Galaxy glitter shade?'_

She left to find a saleswoman when Sango's phone rang and the sound of Fall of Troy's F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. played. Kagome immediately forgot what she was doing and started singing along, bopping up and down and shaking her braids around while Sango fished around in her huge tote bag.

_Slow down.. this is slippin' through my mind.  
This conversation has run out of time.  
Honey, I know you know what I mean  
And that's the one thing that you soon wi—_

Sango rolled her eyes and hurried to find the offensive phone that was causing so much of the disruption that she called her best friend. Finally, Sango found her phone and she quickly slid it open. "Hello?"

Kagome scoffed. She complained, "Sango! Come on."

Sango held up a finger at her. "Shut up. Yeah Mom? What's up… uh-huh…. Sure." Her eyebrows raised and then furrowed together. "Really? I don't think so… yeah. Definitely." She ran her hand through her thick bangs. "Okay. See you. Love you, too. Bye."

"What was that about? What did Eri ask?" asked Kagome while she peered through the various liners again.

Kikyo and Ayame walked near them. Ayame peered over Kagome's shoulder curiously to see what Kagome was looking at. She asked, "What's what about?"

Sango explained, "My mom just called me on my phone. She just wanted to remind me that my cousins are coming over tonight and are gonna be staying for the summer."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Damn. Free-loading much?" This earned her two smacks on the arm from Kikyo and Ayame.

"You ditz. That's so mean. It's her family."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, Ayame. I know."

Kikyo scoffed. "You know? Then what's with the cattiness?"

Sango began to smile. "Well… when we were younger, my cousins would come over and—"

Quickly changing the subject, Kagome snapped frostily, "We'll talk about it later. Can we shop right now? I just need to buy this eyeliner and we can go look for clothes."

"Yeah sure. I'll wait outside."

"Wait. You didn't buy anything?"

"No I did."

Kagome looked at her cousin's slender arm and saw a medium-sized bag with tissue sticking out of it. "Oh," was her clever reply.

Ayame nudged her towards the direction of the register. "Come on it's like 3:15."

While they waited on line, Kagome decided this would be the next time to ask her about Kouga. With what she hoped was a nonchalant tone she asked, "So you gonna ask Kouga out soon?"

Ayame's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Kagome! Wha- Wh-what are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous." She shook her head.

Kagome poked her with her elbow playfully. "Come on, it's just a little too obvious. You should totally ask him out."

Ayame looked down and asked something meekly. Kagome strained to hear but it was useless.

"Watcha say?"

Ayame looked straight into her eyes and sighed. "Are you sure you won't mind?" Her emerald eyes stared straight into Kagome's honey orbs, scrutinizing them.

Snorting, Kagome scoffed, "What are you talking about? It's not like I have a claim on him or anything."

"Well I heard Sango and Miroku talking…"

Kagome put a hand on Ayame's shoulder reassuringly. "Ayame… you know those two. They try to set me up with every living male. If they could, they'd try to set me up with Miroku's little cousin Shippo!"

The two girls chuckled and Ayame looked at her hesitantly. "You're sure?"

Kagome grinned. "Positive."

On the inside, she pouted and cried, 'No! I saw him first! He likes _me_! I'm sure of it! Get your own boyfriend!'

But, instead, Kagome shook her head. She would never do that to one of her dearest friends. She would hold it in and sacrifice a potential relationship with a great guy. Because after all, isn't that what best friends do? Sacrifice everything for the other's happiness? Kagome set her mouth defiantly. Yes. That's exactly what best friends do. And that's what she should and _will_ do.

The two walked out with linked arms. They approached Sango and Kikyo, who were sitting on a bench, conversing quietly. Seeing Kagome come closer, they broke off their conversation. Kikyo smirked. Kagome didn't like it when Kikyo smirked.

"What?"

"You know, I think I _will_ go to the party tonight. After all, when this baby comes, I'm not going to have a lot of time to enjoy myself."

Not expecting to hear that, Kagome smiled. "Good. You should." Her smile faded when Kikyo's smirk became even more pronounced.

Sweetly, she started, "Kagome… have you forgotten about the two conditions you agreed to if I come to the mall with you?"

Kagome blanked. She looked down and knit her eyebrows together. "Uh… of course not." She looked at Kikyo. "What are your terms?" She sighed at sat down on the bench, closing her eyes like a mother who's listening to her teenage daughter beg for a longer curfew.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Sango go ahead and tell her. I don't want to deal with the tantrum that's bound to happen."

Kagome would have debated that but felt that it was useless. She looked at Sango, a bored expression on her face.

"First of all, you will dress however we tell you to. No complaining. No exceptions." She looked at Kagome to see if she wanted to contest but Kagome only nodded.

Kikyo smiled.

"Good. Ayame? Will you do the honors and tell her the big deal breaker?"

Ayame stood up and grinned. She practically bounced up and down on her toes, she was so excited to tell Kagome. That or she was preparing to sprint in case Kagome chased after her.

"My pleasure. Finally, you will have to dance with every guy who asks you. As well as go out on a date with them if they ask."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? What if some jerk-off asks me? Or some total loser deviant?"

Waving a hand dismissively, Ayame mollified, "Don't worry so much. Myself, Kikyo, and Sango will determine whether you can decline or not."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She glared at Kikyo. "You called me so that I could plan on asking you to come to the mall, didn't you?" She redirected her glare to Sango and Ayame. "And you two!" Her tone was acerbic. "You called her and planned the entire thing didn't you?"

All three girls grinned. In unison they answered, "Yupp", a look of smugness evident.

Kagome groaned and they pulled her towards the escalator and pushed her into a store Kagome had never been in before.

Her honey eyes widened, along with Sango and Kikyo's darker orbs. Sango and Kikyo shared a look and whispered something in Ayame's ear.

Ayame whispered back, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

Kagome asked uncertainly, her eyes never leaving the store's interesting display. "Guys… what kind of store is this? _This_ is how you plan on me meeting a nice guy?"

'_This is a friggin' hooker store...'_

Ayame giggled at the look on her face. "Don't worry Kagome. We won't make you wear the… uh… _unusual_ clothes. If you just skip past the display and front of the store, there's actually some cute stuff in the back that would be perfect for tonight."

Kagome turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "How would _you_ know?"

"I shop here sometimes."

Kagome raised both of her eyebrows.

"Ayame… if the 'cute' stuff is all the way in the back. And by the looks of the store so far, I mean _all the way_ in the back, how did you know to go in? You know, since the front of the store looks like the favorite hangout for up-and-coming hookers?"

Sango and Kikyo looked at Ayame, an amused look on their faces. They had to admit, Kagome had a point. And it _was_ Ayame who chose the store.

Sango folded her arms expectantly. "Yeah Ayame. Tell us."

Ayame chuckled uncomfortably and blushed. She bargained, "Okay Kagome, If I don't have to tell you, you can have some say in the shoes we get you."

"Yeah see… I don't know. It sounds like it'd be a pretty interesting story to tell."

"And you can refuse three of the guys we choose," added Ayame desperately.

"Deal."

Sango and Kikyo sweat dropped.

Sango sputtered out, "What? You. .. ahh. Whatever." Everyone could see a vein popping near her temple. "Let's just get the bitch some clothes."

"I resent that!" complained Kagome.

Narrowing her eyes at her, Sango stated, "Good."

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo arrived back at the Higurashi shrine at 4:00, a full thirty minutes earlier than planned. Ayame had amazingly gotten her outfit in a record time of only half an hour and she was able to whisk Kagome off to the nail salon after she picked out her shoes so Sango and Kikyo could buy the outfit without Kagome breathing down their necks. Sango and Kikyo quickly caught up with them afterwards. With all four girls' nails dry, they grabbed the shopping bags without hesitation and sprinted up the shrine's steps, into Kagome's house, and up some more stairs once again for access to Kagome's bedroom and bathroom. Kagome quickly locked her Range Rover through her window and she was able to see the car's headlights flash once and a small beep carried through to her room.

Immediately, Ayame and Kikyo shoved Kagome into her bathroom and Sango took the one across the hall from Kagome's room. Fifteen minutes later, they switched and Ayame and Kikyo took showers. The breathy sound of blow dryers was all that could be heard in the Higurashi house. Soon after, it was filled with the sound of the four young women clamoring and tripping over each other for contact with their new purchases as well as Kagome's large stock of cosmetics and products, laying out what they wanted before changing.

They went ahead and changed into their outfits, Ayame first, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome for last. After all, all of this scheming was mainly for her.

Ayame changed into a forest green spaghetti strapped micro-minidress. Along the sides, there was a glittery design snaking its way up from the dress's hem. Kagome and Sango laughed raucously when she stepped out of the bathroom. It was the failed prom dress choice Sango tried on. But on Ayame, it worked. Ayame was more petite than Sango and it flattered her more. The color of the dress looked complimentary against her tanned skin and brought out the emerald of her eyes and clashed wonderfully with her flaming red hair. She also had a pair of matching stilettos. Ayame curled her hair and let it bounce around her face and lined her eyes with a charcoal gray making them look more intense and focused and put on smoky eye shadow.

Sango changed after while Kikyo helped Kagome, who was currently being blindfolded, into her outfit.

When Sango showed Ayame her outfit, Ayame gasped. The brunette was wearing navy shorts with a flowy cream shirt that rested off of her shoulders casually. To accessorize her otherwise plan outfit, she wore a long silver necklace with a large pendant of a key hanging near her bellybutton, a generous donation from Kagome. Also, she wore high black pumps with her outfit. Her eyes were lined with a glittery navy color and shadowed with a light grey. Sango's cheeks were brushed lightly with a rosy blush and a light brown gloss. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and let loose. Instead of its standard straight, it was wavy and soft. The colors were great against her light skin and her wavy hair gave her a soft, warm look.

Kikyo walked back into Kagome's room. Her outfit more sophisticated than the other two's. She wore a metallic gold silk camisole with a black shrunken blazer. She wore a short black pencil skirt and black pumps. Her hair was deep-conditioned and even straighter than usual. She had gold eye shadow and black liner on. Her pout was colored a bronze color. As usual, she looked gorgeous and looked sophisticated, true to her personality.

Kikyo smiled. "Now may I present, the new but not improved because that's just not possible, Kagome Higurashi!" The girls laughed at her lack of breath due to her introduction but gasped when Kagome walked in the room from the guest room Kikyo had held her hostage.

Kagome stepped into the room uncertainly, still not knowing what she looked like. Her raven hair was a mess of bouncy, shiny curls framing her face and her bangs were perfectly hairsprayed, making them side-swept. She wore a brick red dress. It was sleeveless, and as soon as the dress reached halfway past her thighs, it was tightened by an elastic band. It was held up by the circular neckline, which traveled over her shoulders to her back. Her strappy gold stilettos matched the five shiny, gold necklaces around her neck. Kagome's honey-brown eyes were lined with her Galaxy Glitter eyeliner from Hard Candy that she had bought earlier. The black liner brought out the color of her eyes making them pop and the silver glitter in the liner seemed to make them lighter, no longer a rich honey color but almost hazel.

The girls squealed with delight at their hard work and celebrated with a three-way hi-five. Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm so happy you guys are happy but can I see what I look like before you guys continue patting yourselves on the back?"

Sango and Ayame looked at Kikyo, eyebrows raised. She rubbed her arm and said "Yeah… I didn't let her look at a mirror while I was helping her."

All four girls giggled and Ayame swiveled Kagome's full-length mirror towards her and Kagome gasped in surprise.

"That's me?"

'_Damn. Maybe I should let them dress me all the time…'_

Sango sighed. She grabbed all of the shopping bags and gestured to Kagome's bedroom door. She threw Ayame's clutch at her and threw Kagome's to her, as well. "Kagome we have to go. The party starts in about fifteen minutes."

Kagome caught the gold purse without effort and turned to Sango. "Fine. But then, who's been making sure—"

"Miroku."

Kagome and Ayame formed O's with their mouth and walked downstairs, behind the older two girls.

Kagome unlocked her Range Rover and Ayame and Kikyo piled into the large SUV after her. Kagome drove them over to Sango's house, while Sango followed behind them in her car, with hers and Ayame's shopping bags. After parking in Sango's driveway, they got out of the car and together, they walked to the door and could hear the pulsing music.

Kikyo put a hand on the doorknob and stopped when she noticed Kagome, Sango, and Ayame standing behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome bit down on her lower lip. "Uh… you can go ahead." When Kikyo took her hand off of the doorknob, she insisted, "No, really. Go in."

Cocking an eyebrow at her younger cousin, Kikyo nodded unsurely and twisted the doorknob, opening the large wooden door. The music amplified and dimmed just as quickly.

The three younger girls linked arms.

"I really don't want to do this?"

Sango scoffed. "What? Go to a party? You're worried about a party?"

"No! I'm just worried about our little deal."

"Yeah, well you can thank Ayame for making it easier for you." Sango threw a look at Ayame and Ayame responded by smiling sheepishly.

Shaking her head, Kagome reached for the doorknob and turned it. The music doubled in volume once more and quickly energized them. Before they walked in, Kagome chuckled to herself. Ayame and Sango looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome shook her head. "I must really love you guys for letting you subject me to this kind of torture."

They all laughed and Ayame and Sango couldn't help but agree with her. Sango was first to end the laughter. She cleared her throat and nodded. The trio strutted into the house and didn't look back. This was their night.

* * *

Read. Review. Wonder :)


	5. Unexpected Situations

Chapter 5: Unexpected Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination**

* * *

_Last time…_

_Kagome unlocked her Range Rover and Ayame and Kikyo piled into the large SUV after her. Kagome drove them over to Sango's house, while Sango followed behind them in her car, with hers and Ayame's shopping bags. After parking in Sango's driveway, they got out of the car and together, they walked to the door and could hear the pulsing music._

_Kikyo put a hand on the doorknob and stopped when she noticed Kagome, Sango, and Ayame standing behind her._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Kagome bit down on her lower lip. "Uh… you can go ahead." When Kikyo took her hand off of the doorknob, she insisted, "No, really. Go in."_

_Cocking an eyebrow at her younger cousin, Kikyo nodded unsurely and twisted the doorknob, opening the large wooden door. The music amplified and dimmed just as quickly._

_The three younger girls linked arms._

"_I really don't want to do this?"_

_Sango scoffed. "What? Go to a party? You're worried about a party?"_

"_No! I'm just worried about our little deal."_

"_Yeah, well you can thank Ayame for making it easier for you." Sango threw a look at Ayame and Ayame responded by smiling sheepishly._

_Shaking her head, Kagome reached for the doorknob and turned it. The music doubled in volume once more and quickly energized them. Before they walked in, Kagome chuckled to herself. Ayame and Sango looked at her quizzically._

_"What's so funny?"_

_Kagome shook her head. "I must really love you guys for letting you subject me to this kind of torture."_

_They all laughed and Ayame and Sango couldn't help but agree with her. Sango was first to end the laughter. She cleared her throat and nodded. The trio strutted into the house and didn't look back. This was their night. _

* * *

The troublesome trio strutted into Sango's house to the beat of music blasting in the large house and reverberating through them. Each girl's face was grinning widely, showing off their straight, blindly white teeth. They didn't hesitate to look the crowd in the eye and were friendly and waved. Mint-green, honey-brown, and dark chocolate-brown eyes were fixed and focused. They walked past the foyer, past several groups of people, and walked up the first landing of Sango's curved staircase. Each girl stood with their weight on their left foot, their left hand on their hips with their right arm dangling by their side in complete unison.

Sango cleared her throat and Miroku paused the music. All heads turned to her and Sango smiled graciously.

"I just wanna say thanks to all of you guys for coming to the party in order to celebrate our last days as seniors of Shikon High!" She paused for applause. "Thanks. And in order to kick this party off the right way, I'm going to let Ayame talk a little." Grinning, she then nodded to Ayame.

"Shikon High Class of '08, can we party?" Cheers erupted. Ayame shook her head and grinned. "What was that?" Yells and cheering overtook the house.

Kagome stepped forward. "Well, if you're so sure, Miroku! Blast the music and if you're not ugly, you better shake it! So come on! CLASS OF'08! LET'S PARTY!"

Arms were raised in the air to clap and cheer. Miroku blasted an upbeat song with a driving beat and soon, Sango's house was full of gyrating teenagers.

Kagome turned to Sango and Ayame and yelled "Let's go greet and meet some people!"

Sango and Ayame nodded in agreement and Kagome grabbed Ayame with her left arm and Sango with her right. She led them towards the kitchen, weaving through the enormous crowd of sweaty classmates. She reached the tranquility of the kitchen and hugged Miroku, who had left his post at the DJ table, and Kouga who had a drink in his hand.

Kagome let go of him and eyed his cup. "You gonna hold on to that?"

Kouga chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something when a foreign voice cut him off.

"You shouldn't take that cup if you're looking for a real drink. Wolves can't really handle hard liquor."

Five heads whipped around. In front of them was a tall teen, around their age. He wore sneakers, dark wash jeans, a black and red abstract shirt, and had a head full of long, silver hair. On top of his head were two triangular dog ears. He had a pair of golden eyes and a cocky smirk on his face.

Once again, Kouga opened his mouth to retort but Sango cut him off. "Inuyasha!"

She ran towards him and hugged him. Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga's jaws dropped. Kagome looked visibly annoyed, her mouth set firmly.

Miroku closed his mouth. "You know this guy?" he asked.

"He's her cousin," Kagome answered tersely.

Once again, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga whipped their heads around. They stared at Kagome.

"What? I've known her since forever."

Miroku muttered, "Yeah, I thought I did, too."

Looking at him Kagome retorted, "You guys have been going out for two years. I've known her since we were practically born. Cry some other time."

Ayame and Kouga looked at each other and back at Kagome. Kouga whispered, "Feisty when she's agitated, isn't she?"

"Mm-hmm. And Miroku's like an older brother to her. She must really be pissed."

Miroku eyed Inuyasha and Sango finally let go. "Yeah didn't I mention? Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru are staying over for the summer. They… uh… well, Sesshomaru is a photographer and he's working on making a big corporation under their father's. And well obviously the headquarters is here in Tokyo. And uh… the university we're going to in the fall, Inuyasha's going be a freshman there just like us..." Sango had noticed her friends' blank stares at let her voice trail off.

A cold voice broke the silence. "I certainly don't remember this Sango."

Sango began to sweat. She smiled tightly. "Sure I did Kagome. I told you at the mall… remember?"

"I'm sorry. I tend to repress unfortunate and regretful experiences." Kagome practically spat the sentence out at Sango. Her glare, however, was directed at the golden-eyed boy smirking back at her.

Once again, an awkward silence fell over them. They could hear the next song on Miroku's playlist start and fill the silence in the kitchen.

Kouga coughed uncomfortably. Trying to lighten the mood, he suggested cheerily, "Hey Ayame, you wanna dance?"

Ayame looked flustered. "Huh? Uh…Yeah." She slowly started to smile. "Yeah!" They walked back into the living room together.

Quickly breaking her gaze from Inuyasha, Kagome looked at the exiting duo and an expression of hurt quickly flashed over Kagome's face. She quickly turned back to Inuyasha, her glare intensified.

'_I knew he liked her…'_

Inuyasha's smirk faded and he stared at Kagome curiously, his eyes narrowing slightly. In return, Kagome wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up, her eyes coming back into focus. Sango's warm hand was on her bare shoulder. "Me and Miroku are going to go dance. Wanna come?" Sango looked at her with worried eyes.

"No I'm fine. I'll just get a drink and I'll dance after…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kagome pushed Miroku out of the kitchen doorway and watched them walk away. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, leaning on the marble kitchen counter. Her headache seemed to increase when she didn't hear someone else leave.

"What's up Sango's friend?"

Growling, Kagome lifted her head from her hands and Kagome scowled at Inuyasha. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

With every word, she stepped closer and closer until finally, she could only tip-toe in order to be face level with him. "My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Sound it out like a good little boy."

Inuyasha smirked and lowered his face. "Okay. Ka!Go!Me! Was that it?"

Kagome growled. How could she already be so infuriated at this guy after seeing him for only three minutes?

With a cold tone in her voice, she spoke. "Look jackass, if you don't even want to attempt to keep this civil. That's your problem. Just know, if you wanna fucking mess with me, you'll lose. Pathetically."

There was silence in the kitchen once more. The two of them could hear that the song was changing once again. With a scoff at Inuyasha, Kagome turned on her heel and sauntered into the crowded living room. Inuyasha could see a cloud of boys come to her right before the kitchen door closed. And he could guess that she started dancing with one of them. He smirked and chuckled to himself. This was going to be a great party. And an even greater summer.

"Inuyasha, are you actually thinking?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut the fuck up. What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha muttered, "Bastard."

Sesshomaru sneered. "Little brother, don't try to insult me. You'll never succeed. Anyway, why were you infuriating that girl? Sango's friend…" He chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me that you actually have a little crush on her."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Hell if I know. She's amusing."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that little brother. I saw that look of concern on your face."

"What the fuck are you on? I didn't have any look of 'concern' on my face."

Sesshomaru chuckled through his nose. "Whatever you say little brother. Nothing happened when that Kagome looked hurt when the wolf youkai asked the other one to dance."

He started to exit the kitchen when he said, "Inuyasha, she's a good person. Either you clean up your act and treat her right or leave her alone. She's too good for you." With that, he stalked away into a quiet part of the house.

Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the kitchen countertop.

'_What the hell is that bastard smoking? I wasn't fucking concerned for the bitch. And I'm pretty sure she's not good enough for me. She looks…ahh. Fuck it.'_

He quickly downed a beer and charged into the living room.

* * *

Kagome panted as she sat down next to Ayame.

"You and Sango are the worst friends ever. You made me dance with such assholes and losers!"

Ayame laughed freely. She looked at Kagome with a twinkle in her eye. "But it was so amusing Kaggy-chan!"

Kagome groaned. "Don't call me that." She looked up at Ayame and sneered, "Aya-chan."

"Come on! At least your nickname sounds like a name. Mine sounds like something an old guy yells when he stubs his toe!"

Both girls let out several chuckles. Ayame stared at the dancing couples in front of them. Casually, she asked, "So what's the deal with you and Sango's cousin?"

Kagome snorted. "I've known him since forever and it hasn't exactly been cordial."

"Oh… So that's what it is. May I ask why?"

"My dear, Aya-chan, you already have."

Ayame threw her a disparaging look. Kagome giggled and sighed, continuing, "Well, like I said, I've known him since forever. You know, we'd meet for Sango's birthday and stuff. Well… I don't remember much from when we were little. The earliest I remember is when we were about twelve or thirteen. ..I don't know. He's just a jackass and he loves to provoke me."

"So what happened?"

Kagome chuckled at her friend's impatience. "I'll tell you after Miroku plays my favorite slow song."

Ayame whined. "Kagome! Who knows when that'll play? Come on! Just tell me—"

Just then it started playing. Ayame knit her eyebrows together. "You and your stupid miko powers…" Kagome laughed and stood up.

"Being a miko doesn't mean I can predict the future, idiot." She pouted. "Don't tell me that I have to dance to my future wedding song with a total loser."

Ayame grinned. "Of course not. I'll substitute for you."

Kagome and Ayame hugged together and swayed to Kagome's favorite slow song, Iron & Wine's "Flightless Bird, American Mouth".

Little did they know, a certain silver-haired hanyou saw the entire exchange from across the room. Suddenly a feminine voice whispered in his ear, "Like what you see?"

Inuyasha jumped about three feet in the air. "What the hell is wrong with you Sango? Damn, you're going to cause my death, I fucking swear to God!"

Sango ignored him. "So why are you staring at Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face reddened. "I wasn't staring at her!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Ask her to dance, wimp."

He scoffed. "Please like she's even in my league."

"You're right."

"What? Did you just agree with me?"

Sango nodded fervently. "Yupp. She's not in your league. 'Cause you're _way_ out of hers. Like a different galaxy far away. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love you and all. But I'm sorry she's just… too good for you. But don't feel bad. I don't think anyone's good enough."

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. "Bitch…"

"Nope. In case you forgot the literal definition of the word 'bitch', I'll remind you that you are one."

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders. Suddenly, he froze up. Sango sensed his new tense demeanor. She looked up at him worried. "Inuyasha? What's up?"

"Why is she here…?" He seemed to be talking to himself more than to her.

Sango scrunched her eyebrows together. She followed his gaze. "Huh? Oh. Kikyo… she's Kagome's cousin. Why? You know her?"

Inuyasha's amber orbs widened. His mind reeled and was racing at the same time. _'I never realized before… I haven't seen Kagome in almost three years. They look…_'

Before he could open his mouth, Kikyo walked over to the both of them. Kouga and Miroku were right behind her. Miroku was staring worriedly at Sango, who was staring worriedly at Inuyasha.

Amiably enough, Kikyo greeted, "Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's insides froze. He answered gruffly, "Kikyo."

Miroku noticed the tension between the two. He cleared his throat. "So I'm guessing you two know each other."

"We went out for a little bit." was Kikyo's cool reply.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. But I thought we should end it when I saw her with some other prick."

"What? You little jackass!"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome. Her tan skin turning redder with each breath. "How _dare_ you? Does it get you off, attacking someone's reputation and character?"

"Kagome."

Everyone's gaze turned to Kikyo but her eyes were fixed on Inuyasha. The usually dark chocolate eyes turned dark, almost black. "It's true."

"What?" was all Kagome could breathe out. Her role model, her older sister, one of her best friends was nothing more than a slut? "Why…"

Inuyasha spoke up. "That's what I'd like to know."

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha, a fire in her eyes. "Shut the fuck up!"

Kouga snorted. "So what? You put up this little façade of being Little Miss Perfect while you're just a random whore?"

Ayame smacked his arm. "Kouga!"

"What? Kagome looks up to her. She's proud of her. Turns out there's nothing to be proud of."

Inuyasha cut in. "Wolf, shut up. Let her speak. I'd like to know why all of this happened." He casually glanced at Kagome. She looked blank, emotionless.

Kikyo sighed. "I'll admit. It was me being a slut. But I just wanted to apologize. It was wrong."

Kagome stared at Kikyo in shock, her voice now sounding so different than the one she was used to. Instead of the motherly, protective voice she was so used to Kikyo speaking with, she spoke robotically and emotionlessly.

'_I don't even know this person..'_

Dismissively, Inuyasha replied, "Keh. Whatever. I forgot all about it ages ago."

"Please. Accept my apology."

"Whatever. It's accepted."

Kikyo nodded. "Very well. Thanks for having me Sango. I think I'll head back to my apartment." She turned towards the door and began walking.

"Kikyo wait!"

Kikyo stopped walking but didn't look back. "What is it cousin?"

Kagome almost shivered from her cousin's harsh tone. "Why? What possessed you to do this? This isn't the Kikyo I grew up with, who was my big sister."

Kikyo finally looked at Kagome. Kagome's honey-brown eyes locked with Kikyo's still black eyes.

Kikyo smiled coldly. "Nothing cousin. You never knew me that well anyway. We'll talk later." Suddenly, before Kagome could get another word in, she left and closed the door behind her.

'_That's why… the baby. That's why she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even me… I didn't know she actually cheated on Inuyasha. I didn't even know they were dating. I thought she was dating… The father, I know who it is… it's…'_

Ayame put her hand on Kagome's shoulder tentatively. "Kagome? Kagome-chan? You okay sweetie?"

Broken out of her trance Kagome's eyes seemed to darken but they quickly returned to the honey shade they were. Inuyasha noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wench," he said. Kagome didn't look and he sighed. "…Kagome."

She looked behind her shoulder and stared at him. Honey met amber and Inuyasha felt a slight pang. Her eyes… They weren't the fiery, warm, open eyes he saw earlier that night. They seemed slightly guarded, closed off. Her emotions weren't able to be seen like before. She had put up a wall.

At Inuyasha's lack of a response Kagome snapped, "Spit it out." She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha smirked. He saw her eyes flicker and was somewhat relieved. _'I'm just imagining things.'_

"Whatever." She began to walk away but Inuyasha caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. He pulled her back so fast that she tripped over her heels and fell against his hard chest. Kagome's breath got caught in her chest and she stared into those pools of gold. She could feel her knees weakening. She saw the smirk fade away from his face and saw his features soften.

He knit his eyebrows together. Softly, he whispered, "Look, Kikyo never told me why she did what she did but don't completely write her off."

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but closed it. She opened her mouth once again but nothing came out. She closed it and somehow managed to step away from him and his strong grip.

She looked down and back at him. She nodded. Then she smiled and walked away. Ayame grabbed her arm and they walked upstairs to Sango's room. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head slowly.

'_Damn I need a drink.'_

* * *

"Kagome, what was that about?" Ayame jumped on the bed and kneeled. She reminded Kagome of an excited little puppy. The door opened and Sango walked in with an amused look on her face. She sat on a beanbag near her window and waited for Kagome to start talking.

"Well go on," she prodded.

Kagome looked at her quizzically. "How do you know what Ayame said?"

"Please. Ayame's so excited she practically screamed it."

The three girls giggled. Kagome kneeled on the bed next to Ayame and sat on her feet. "I honestly don't know what that was about. I'm shocked that he even possessed the mental capacity to be nice to someone besides family. Sango, you're his cousin. You tell us!"

"Shut up. You've basically known him as long as I have. The strange thing is he's a lot nicer to you than before."

Ayame tilted her head to the side. "Whaddya mean? When's the last time you saw him?"

Kagome snorted. "Well, we were about twelve or thirteen. He's kind of been a little bitch to me." She stopped for the laughter to die down. "I don't know…. he's hated me forever. Sango told me that everytime we see each other, whenever I left, Inuyasha would always say, 'I hate your friend.'"

"Sheesh. He's friendly."

"I know!"

Sango giggled. "I don't know. He's the weirdo in the family. But it's true. Everytime I saw him, he'd randomly say, 'I hate your friend.' But the story's about to get a bit strange around our sophomore year." She looked at Kagome.

Kagome continued. "I went over to Sango's place for Christmas Eve right? But here's the thing; he's nice to me. Even Sango noticed. And this continues the next day on Christmas. Normally, I'd say it's because of Christmas, but still."

Sango chipped in. "Seriously! It was like strange. He offered her cookies and was like making jokes and was being totally sweet."

Ayame whistled. "Look like someone's got the hots for you Kagome."

Sango scoffed. "Kagome didn't do anything though. She was nice but basically… did nothing."

Ayame gasped.

"Honestly, Ayame. It's not that big of a deal if I didn't do anything."

"No! Come on guys!"

Sango and Kagome yelled in unison. "What?"

Ayame grabbed them and pulled them downstairs and into the living room. "Kagome, remember, you have to dance with any guy we tell you right?"

Kagome didn't like where this was going. She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah… so?"

Sango finally understood what was happening. She chirped, "You need to dance with Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of their socket. "No. No! NO! You guys! He doesn't even like me! We hate each other. H-A-T-E. Hate!" Kagome kept protesting until they reached Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

They watched Miroku massage his temples and shake his head while Inuyasha and Kouga were at each other's throats.

Kouga growled, "Listen mutt. Just stay away from her!"

Snarling, Inuyasha roared, "You fucking wolf! My half-demon blood is of a class greater than yours! You're the mutt!"

"Asshole!"

"Buttdigger!"

"Jackass!"

"Bastard!"

By this time, they were both nose-to-nose and growling at each other. The girls walked over to Miroku. Sango put her arms around him. He sighed and looked down at her. "They've been at it for about fifteen minutes."

Sango rubbed his shoulders. "What are they arguing about?"

"I don't know. They had already been at it when I walked over here."

Sango sighed. "I'll deal with i—Ahh!" She smacked Miroku's cheek and there was a big red handprint on his left. She closed her eyes. "Mizuno… if you don't back away before I count to three, you won't be able to call yourself a man. One." She opened her eyes and saw him walk towards the DJ Booth.

Kagome giggled at her friends. Miroku meant well, she knew that. Sango knew, too. Ever since they started going out, Miroku had never touched another girl. She looked back at Inuyasha and Kouga. They were still yelling at each other.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me who I can or can't dance with?"

"I'm Kouga!"

"Stupid bitch! I knew that. It was a rhetorical question!"

They both stopped yelling and locked eyes. They then proceeded to start growling again. Ayame pulled Kouga away and Sango pulled Inuyasha away. Both men got out of each girls' grasps. Kouga pointed at Inuyasha.

"Leave Kagome alone!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I wasn't doing anything bitch!"

"I saw you staring at her when she was dancing." Kouga growled dangerously.

With a cocky grin, Inuyasha taunted, "Don't worry I saw her staring back."

Kagome gasped and blushed. "I was dancing! I can't control my gaze! I couldn't help but look. If I saw Kouga, I'd look at him." With a quick glance at Ayame, she added, "Or anyone else, for that matter."

Inuyasha let out a derisive laugh. "So you need to force yourself to look at him? Tell me Kouga, how does that make you feel?"

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome gulped. Sango immediately ran off and yelled behind her, "Ayame! Kagome! Keep them apart while I get Miroku!" With that, she disappeared into the crowd to find Miroku.

Kouga's ice blue eyes turned into a dark navy shade and Inuyasha's golden pools turned into a blood-red. Purple, jagged stripes started to appear on Inuyasha's cheeks. Ayame immediately grabbed Kouga's arms and held him from behind while Kagome did the same for Inuyasha. Somehow Inuyasha seemed to relax slightly when Kagome wrapped her hands around his waist. Kagome stared at him with her mouth agape, not believing that it would work.

This didn't work for Ayame, though. Kouga wrestled his arms away from Ayame and Kagome saw Ayame's eyes become a darker emerald. Her fangs and claws grew more pronounced. Kagome widened her eyes, scared, and she suddenly realized that she felt pain. Inuyasha was now gripping her arms, the ones holding back. Once he saw how Ayame began to turn, he became more aggressive again. He growled and snapped his fangs at the two wolf youkai growling at him and Kagome. Protectively, he threw his arms out to the sides in front of Kagome and crouched forwards.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed that the crowd had dispersed, forming around the four teens and that Sango was running back towards the center of the circle, Miroku right behind her.

Kagome panicked. _''I'm so sorry you guys. I don't want to do this.'_

Kagome closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. She opened them to reveal azure eyes instead of her usual honey eyes and held her hands open in front of her. Suddenly, she uncurled her fists and in a flash, light blue beams shot from her hands and hit Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame simultaneously.

Kouga and Ayame staggered backwards and Sango and Miroku rushed through the crowd to catch them. Inuyasha hadn't fallen but was unsteady. Inuyasha's cheeks gradually lost the purple marks they had and his claws and fangs shrunk to their usual size. His eyes turned back to amber and as they focused, he rushed forward to catch Kagome, who had fallen backwards, unconscious. Kouga had woken up and Miroku was no helping him up but Sango still held Ayame in her arms. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes frenzied. She caught Inuyasha's gaze. "Follow me upstairs."

Without a sound, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome off the ground and carefully carried her up the stairs to his room, or rather, the guest room he was gonna be using. Tenderly, he laid Kagome down onto his bed, pulling off her shoes and covering her with the thick comforter. He sighed and brushed her bangs away from her face. Inuyasha held his head in his hands, shaking his head at the girl lying down in front of him.

Sango entered the room a few minutes later after lying Ayame down on her bed. She strolled over and put her hand on Inuyasha's tense, hunched shoulder comfortingly. "That's never happened before," she mused.

When Inuyasha's gaze didn't leave Kagome, she continued. "She's done that before, though. You know, purifying. But never that much energy at once… I guess it was too much stress on her body."

"She's a miko?"

"Yeah… I didn't tell you?" When Inuyasha shook his head, she continued, "We found out around eighth grade. It happened really quickly. You could have missed it if you weren't watching. Some bastard was being a jackass to some little kid. Ayame got mad, and started to let her youkai blood take over. Kagome just yelled something, I can't even remember, but then that beam shot out of her hand and Ayame was back to normal. Never made her faint though. I suppose Kagome's gotten better control of it since her lessons with her aunt."

They spent the next few moments in silence, their minds at work. Inuyasha stared at Kagome intently and knit his eyes together.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "When do you think she'll wake up?"

Sango sighed and turned her head up at the ceiling. "Honestly? I have no idea."

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome with worried eyes and cradled his head in his hands again, running a hand through his thick silver mane.

'_Shit. What's gonna happen now?'_

* * *

Read, review, and wonder. Easy as one, two, three.


	6. Follow the Seashells

Chapter 6: Follow the Seashells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination. **

* * *

_Last time…_

_Kouga and Ayame staggered backwards and Sango and Miroku rushed through the crowd to catch them. Inuyasha hadn't fallen but was unsteady. Inuyasha's cheeks gradually lost the purple marks they had and his claws and fangs shrunk to their usual size. His eyes turned back to amber and as they focused, he rushed forward to catch Kagome, who had fallen backwards, unconscious. Kouga had woken up and Miroku was no helping him up but Sango still held Ayame in her arms. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes frenzied. She caught Inuyasha's gaze. "Follow me upstairs."_

_Without a sound, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome off the ground and carefully carried her up the stairs to his room, or rather, the guest room he was gonna be using. Tenderly, he laid Kagome down onto his bed, pulling off her shoes and covering her with the thick comforter. He sighed and brushed her bangs away from her face. Inuyasha held his head in his hands, shaking his head at the girl lying down in front of him._

_Sango entered the room a few minutes later after lying Ayame down on her bed. She strolled over and put her hand on Inuyasha's tense, hunched shoulder comfortingly. "That's never happened before," she mused._

_When Inuyasha's gaze didn't leave Kagome, she continued. "She's done that before, though. You know, purifying. But never that much energy at once… I guess it was too much stress on her body."_

"_She's a miko?"_

"_Yeah… I didn't tell you?" When Inuyasha shook his head, she continued, "We found out around eighth grade. It happened really quickly. You could have missed it if you weren't watching. Some bastard was being a jackass to some little kid. Ayame got mad, and started to let her youkai blood take over. Kagome just yelled something, I can't even remember, but then that beam shot out of her hand and Ayame was back to normal. Never made her faint though. I suppose Kagome's gotten better control of it since her lessons with her aunt."_

_They spent the next few moments in silence, their minds at work. Inuyasha stared at Kagome intently and knit his eyes together._

_Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "When do you think she'll wake up?"_

_Sango sighed and turned her head up at the ceiling. "Honestly? I have no idea."_

_Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome with worried eyes and cradled his head in his hands again, running a hand through his thick silver mane._

'_Shit. What's gonna happen now?' _

* * *

Kagome could feel herself floating. No, not floating. Flying. She could feel a breeze blowing past her, the warm air lifting her up and caressing her face. Suddenly, she was suddenly surrounded by a warm, light blue glow. It radiated all around her and Kagome looked around her in awe. She could hear a voice— a kind feminine voice speaking to her. Kagome looked around her again searching for the voice.

She didn't know why, but Kagome could tell that the owner of the voice was smiling at her while she spoke. _'Wake up. Wake up, Kagome…'_

Kagome blinked her honey eyes. She knit her eyebrows together in confusion and asked, "What? How? Aren't I awake?"

'_Open your eyes. Wake up. Come back.'_

Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth. "Where did I go? How do I wake up?" This time, no voice would answer her. "Please! How do I get back? Please!"

Next, she could feel her hand being squeezed. She tried to squeeze back. Soon, she felt herself being shaken. She could hear voices. They sounded familiar, not like the woman's voice. Kagome groaned lightly and tried to lift a hand to her head but her arm felt like lead and lay next to her side.

'_Am I back?'_

"Kagome! Kagome-Chan!"

Kagome fluttered her eyes opened her eyelashes moving back and forth swiftly like a butterfly's wings. She tried to sit up but immediately fell back, feeling dizzy. She screwed her eyes shut to try and ride through the wave of nausea that hit her. She groaned again, the dizziness making her want to vomit. Kagome fought the urge to clap her hands over her ears at the sound of Sango's concerned yelling. Damn. Did it always feel like a hangover after you fainted?

Sango asked again, "What happened?" Sango looked at her worriedly, then turned to everyone else. She looked back at Kagome. She tried, "You've been unconscious. Don't you remember what happened?"

Kagome shook her head, still cradling it in her hands.

Gently, Sango explained, "You purified Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame. It was too much energy at one time— your body couldn't handle the stress. You fainted."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. _'Yes! Now I remember, then all I could remember was flying. And that woman's voice…'_

"How long have I been sleeping?" she mumbled.

"Two days."

Kagome's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Are you serious? No!" She looked at the surrounding teens incredulously. She began to whine, "My weekend…"

The others chuckled at their friend's distorted sense of priority. Miroku spoke up next. "Don't worry Kags." Kagome frowned at the nickname that she disliked. Ignoring her pout, Miroku continued cheerily, "We have exactly one week of school left. You can party all summer to make up for the two days you missed."

Kagome giggled at her silliness. "I guess. How'd I get up here? Why aren't I in Sango's room?"

Miroku shrugged. "Ayame was sleeping there." Kagome quickly shot an apologetic look at Ayame.

She smiled back at Kagome. "Don't worry! I should be sorry. I was the only one who fainted. These other two bozos just staggered a little. It's insulting to females!"

Sango interrupted the laughter. "So, anyway. Since Miroku was getting Kouga some water, I lifted Ayame up to my room and Inuyasha carried you to his."

"Inuyasha? Where is he anyway? Hmph! Can't even stay to make sure? Sango, I swear, sometimes I don't even know how you're relat—"

Kouga cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the back. Kagome craned her neck upwards but that didn't work and began to hurt. She heard a snort.

"Keh! Wench. I'm not the kind of guy to just leave someone when they're fucking unconscious." Inuyasha's tone was indignant and Kagome frowned at his tone.

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "He's right Kagome. Since he carried you up here, he hasn't left the room unless he had to, you know… utilize the restroom. Inuyasha didn't even come down for meals. Sango had to bring food up here."

Kagome stared at Miroku and widened her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha and began, "Oh. I'm sorry. I…."

Sensing the tension between the two teens, everyone left. This left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome stared at him. She began to open her mouth but Inuyasha cut her off.

Harshly, he spat out, "Whatever. Don't waste your breath."

Kagome looked down and felt extremely guilty. "Inuyasha…" She looked up to continue, but only saw his back walk away, down the hall.

'_Ugh… I was such a bitch. Damn. I have to make it up to him. I even took his room!'_

She sat up and looked down, sighing. One of her brows perked up when she realized that she wasn't wearing her dress. The clothes were folded neatly on a nearby chair. Kagome was wearing what seemed to be one of Sango's sweatpants and a baggy, possibly a guy's, red hoodie. Kagome caught her reflection in a nearby mirror hanging on the wall across from her. She sighed again. _'I look like shit… I better shower.' _Her curls had straightened out and looked stringy. Her black eyeliner had smeared, making her look like a corpse bride. Kagome slowly climbed out of bed so as not to cause her to feel dizzy. She trudged into the hallway bathroom and spent the next half an hour in there.

Kagome was thankful she had brought her Adidas sports bag with her. It was where she kept her clothes and stuff when she knew she was going to be staying overnight somewhere. After throwing various kneecaps, a racket, and cleats over her shoulder, she found her clothes. She shimmied out of her wet towel and put on a cream colored tank top and a dark brown one over it. She paired them with some white, brown, and light green plaid shorts. As always, she wore flip-flops. Not knowing what else to do with her hair, Kagome piled it on top of her hair in a messy bun.

She heard a click behind her and the door opening. Immediately, she grabbed her wet towel and threw it at the open door. She heard the fabric hit someone with a wet thud and walked toward the door to see who. Kagome saw a ticked off Inuyasha staring at her holding the moist towel in his right hand.

Kagome bit her lip when she felt her cheeks twitch upward, trying to stop her laughter. She couldn't help but let out a small snicker when she said, "Oh. Sorry. Reflex."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Whatever." He peered around Sango's room behind Kagome. He sniffed the air lightly. The room was covered in her scent. It smelled of an array of sweet smells. He smelled vanilla, honeysuckle, and lilies all at once, completely masking the room's usual scent of chocolate, pears, and mandarin— Sango's scent. He hadn't smelled Kagome's scent so closely before—it was euphoric.

He realized he had closed his eyes. He opened his amber orbs to meet Kagome's eyes. He searched her face and could see an amused look on her face. A smirk seemed to come to her mouth and in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't enjoy that and his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits in response.

Sarcastically, Kagome asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

Not knowing how to respond, Inuyasha retorted lamely with, "Shut up." He mentally smacked himself. "So.. someone's a bit of a tomboy huh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Or is that all just Sango's stuff you threw around her room?"

Kagome looked at the mess behind her. She raised one eyebrow and looked back at him. "It's all my stuff. I guess you could say I was a bit of a tomboy…still am."

"A bit? You must have equipment for five different sports!"

"Uh… you'd be correct. I played volleyball, soccer, tennis, track, and softball."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her. "Aren't some of those sports in the same season?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. I played soccer and softball for varsity last year. I played varsity volleyball, tennis, and track this year."

Inuyasha was impressed. He stared at her in amazement. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Kagome started to become impatient and tapped her foot. She snapped, "Why don't you take a picture?"

He smirked. "No problem." He quickly took out his phone and took a picture of her. It was perfect. She was mid eye-roll and was beginning to talk so her mouth was open. He snickered. "It came out great. Remind me to forward it to everyone." He waved the phone in front of her face. Kagome gasped. Without thinking, she jumped on top of him to get the phone. Inuyasha staggered backwards one step but regained his balance quickly. Still, he hadn't expected her to tackle him with such force. _'Damn! What happened to the skinny little girl from Sango's birthday all those years ago?'_

While he was thinking, Kagome had managed to push him onto the floor and grab his phone in one fluid motion. She quickly deleted the picture of her and took a picture of him sprawled on the floor. While he struggled to get up, she sent the picture to her Sidekick while he wasn't looking. She then shoved the phone in his face, taunting him. "Like what you see? Best picture of you so far."

Kagome threw the phone at him and ran downstairs at lightning speed. Inuyasha caught the phone and stared at the picture. He deleted it and growled, "Wench! I'm coming for you!"

Inuyasha reached the bottom of the stairs and stormed into the kitchen. She was sitting on one of the tall wooden stools that surrounded the matching island in the center of the kitchen. He could see her talking to the person cooking breakfast, but couldn't see who. He heard her softly laugh and a small, masculine chuckle. He saw his older brother frying eggs while Sango and Ayame set the table and Kouga and Miroku tossed around a football in the backyard. He stared at her in confusion, wondering how she could look like nothing even happened.

Shrugging it off, he warned, "Listen, bitch…"

Kagome turned around. She began to smirk but quickly covered it up. She then widened her eyebrows and batted her eyelashes. Innocently, she questioned, "Me? What could I have done?" Kagome had to admit, she was overdoing it a little.

"You know what you did! Now what did you do with that picture?" He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't have just left it on my phone for me to delete."

Kagome lifted one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. _'So the little puppy's smarter than I thought. Good. More of a challenge.'_

She sipped her orange juice and calmly replied, "Crap. I guess I did." However, Sango and Ayame began to giggle. Even Sesshomaru stopped his cooking to chuckle a little. "Kagome, may I show him my phone?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure. It's not really like I have a say in what you do."

Sesshomaru tossed his phone at Inuyasha. He caught it and his eyes nearly bulged out. She had edited the picture so that he looked like he was completely naked with a picture of a smiling clown covering his private area. Inuyasha gripped the phone tightly until Sesshomaru started to growl. Inuyasha loosened his grip, tossed the phone back, and immediately started chasing Kagome. Sensing that this may be his reaction, Kagome changed out of her flip-flops and into black and gold Reeboks while he was still upstairs. She bolted out of the back door sliding the glass door closed behind her. She could hear Sango and Ayame cheering her on before the sound of Inuyasha's growl.

"BITCH! COME BACK HERE!"

Inuyasha could hear the wind blowing past him and it carried her melodic laugh to him.

Still running, Kagome managed to turn around to yell back, "NEVER!" Inuyasha nearly stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her smiling back at him, her cheeks pink, and the wind blowing her hair around wildly. Nonetheless, he grit his teeth and continued running after her.

They both laughed and drew the attention of Kouga's icy blue eyes to them. The football hit him on the head and he glared at Miroku, who nervously rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "What? You weren't looking. What were you looking at anyway?"

Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes. He tossed the ball back and jerked his chin in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction. "Dog boy and Kagome."

Miroku laughed heartily. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Kayasaki. I mean, you told me that you were into Ayame. Right?"

Kouga raised his eyes and defensively, he agreed,"Yeah! I asked her to prom and everything. It's just I don't like that guy. How is it that Sango is possible related to him?"

"Well.. her mother is his mother's sister."

Kouga sighed. "You know what I mean."

He looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes. Miroku stared at him and shook his head. He explained, "Kouga, don't worry about him. I've known since forever, but I haven't actually seen him for years. Ignore that, though. Whenever he'd visit Sango, he was one of the best friends I had for the summer or break or whatever. He's cool." Their attention turned back to the crazy duo running around Sango's backyard.

Inuyasha sped up; he was about to catch her. He could feel it. After a full fifteen minutes of sprinting, she had slowed down a little. He was about three feet behind her. He could smell her scent, that intoxicating scent that seemed to fill him up and he closed his eyes. After one more breath, he opened his eyes and smirked. _'I got you bitch.'_

He leapt and pinned her to the grass. She squealed and was trapped under his arm. They started wrestling and began rolling down the hill. Once they stopped, they began laughing until their stomachs started to cramp and Kagome doubled over.

They could hear their names being called by Sango back at the house. They got up and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He then started up the hill when she called him back her hand around his wrist. He turned around, his eyebrows raised, curiously.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair nervously and her scent hit Inuyasha like a brick wall. He blinked while she continued, "Uh… I just wanted to say. Ugh! I uh… I'm sorry. You know, about calling you a jerk when you were really nice to me. Also, that hoodie was yours, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Look, it was nothing. Just be careful. I don't have time to watch your sorry ass all the time."

Kagome rolled her eyes and teased, "Please. You love it."They both laughed and walked back up to the house. "So how can I make it up to you?"

Inuyasha thought about it. What did he want from Kagome? Nothing, really. But if he could have something…

"See a movie with me." Inuyasha was in shock from what he just said. Was that _really_ what he wanted?

Kagome whipped her head around at him. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You heard me. You. Me. Movie. Tomorrow night." Damn. He guessed that it _was_ what he wanted.

Kagome squinted at him and thought to herself. Inuyasha could tell she was thinking heavily. She looked ahead of her again. "Fine."

Inuyasha could only chuckle to himself and smirk. He and Kagome walked into the crowded kitchen. Kohaku and Sango's parents sat with the teens at the dining room table. Kagome was also pleasantly surprised to see a familiar head of moppy brown hair.

She walked around the edge of the table and hugged her little brother. "Souta! What are you doing here?"

Souta held up a finger and swallowed loudly. "Kohaku invited me over. Also, Mom wanted me to stay here to keep her posted on how you were doing."

"Oh! Darn, I forgot to call Mama and tell her I'm alright." Right on time, her Sidekick began to ring. Kagome answered the phone and walked into the living room. "Mama?"

Korai let out a sigh of relief. Kagome could practically hear her mother putting a hand over her heart. "Oh! Kagome! I'm so glad you're alright. When did you wake up?"

"Uh… this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Sweetie, how is it your fault? You were helping your friends." Before Kagome could ask her how she knew about the situation, her mother continued, "Miroku called and told me right after it happened. I swear, that boy is like a son to me. I'm so glad that he's so protective over you. You know, I always meant for you to have an older brother."

Kagome smiled. "So Mama, was that it?"

"Right. Before I forget, are you going to stay there again tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to take Souta to school and I was wondering if it was okay if you two stayed there tomorrow night as well."

"Okay. I'll ask Mr. and Mrs. Katana. But I'm pretty sure they'll be okay with it." Coyly, she continued, "May I ask why though?"

"I won't be home until Wednesday and I don't want anything happening if I'm not there, especially after what just happened. Jii-Chan is visiting your uncle up in Hokkaido. Also, I'm visiting your father in Hong Kong."

"Oh. Yeah sure. Tell Shoji that Souta and I send our love."

"Mmhmm. See you sweetie."

Kagome hung up and walked back into the kitchen. She took Souta's orange juice and drank it.

"Hey!"

"Listen, squirt. Sango, is it cool if me and Souta stay here until Wednesday?"

Mrs. Katana answered for her. "Of course, dear. You know your Uncle Koji and I love it when you two stay over. Why?"

"My gramps is in Hokkaido visiting relatives and my mom's gonna go to Hong Kong."

Souta widened his eyes. "She's seeing Dad?"

"Yupp."

"Aw. No fair."

"We'll see him right after graduation. So tonight, you need to go and pack your stuff. You probably wore that outfit over here two days ago."

"Ah. Sis, you know me too well."

She mussed his hair and stuck her tongue out.

Eri offered a plate to Kagome, urging her, "Kagome why don't you eat?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I don't think so, Aunt Eri. You see, I had to cook the meal twice. Despite being petite, Kagome here has quite an appetite. It could almost match Inuyasha's."

Kagome blushed. "I'm a growing girl. I need all the nutrients I can get!" The adults laughed at her response, making her blush even more. Kagome helped Sango clean up the dishes. They had just finished putting the last few plates in the dishwasher when Miroku stepped up behind them and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist. Kagome smiled and left them in the kitchen.

Miroku rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sango, my dear, how are you?"

Sango blushed. However, she replied curtly, "Fine. Now what do you want monk?" She turned around and faced him."

Dark, chocolate brown met amethyst. Before she could do anything, he lowered his lips onto hers. She responded quickly, melting into the kiss, her lips pressing onto his and his arms being the only thing holding her up. Her hands rested on the sides of his neck.

Kagome and Ayame watched from the doorway that connected the living room to the kitchen. Kagome's head was above Ayame's and she looked down at Ayame and cooed, "Awww."

"I know. I wish I had that."

"Ayame, you're on crack or something. You're going out with Kouga."

She pouted. "But we haven't kissed or anything yet…"

Kagome smacked Ayame on the arm and laughed. She walked away from the doorway and sat on the living room couch. "You guys just started going out when?"

Mumbling, Ayame purposefully avoided eye contact with Kagome. "Yesterday."

"So why are you rushing this? Sango and Miroku have gone out since freshman year! Give it time. Kouga just moved here and …" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Someone's here."

Ayame sniffed discreetly. "Inuyasha."

They turned around and saw him smirking down at them from the staircase. "Didn't take you two to be voyeurs."

Kagome scoffed. "Please. How long you been there puppy?"

Inuyasha scowled and walked over to her. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily. "Long enough to know that… you won't be easy. But that you will come to me."

She pushed him away and reprimanded him like a disappointed school teacher. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Inuyasha, are you having a football moment?"

"Huh?"

Ayame snickered. She had heard this comeback before.

This time, Kagome walked up to him and tip-toed up to his adorable ears. She whispered, "Because you seem a little desperate to score." With that, she grabbed Ayame and sauntered out the front door.

Inuyasha smirked. _'This is gonna be fun.' _

* * *

Kagome and Ayame were playing basketball in Sango's driveway with Souta and Kohaku. Souta was about to shoot when Kagome smacked the ball out of his hand and took a shot instead. Kohaku was about to get the rebound when Kouga caught the ball.

"Er..Kagome? Can I talk to you?"

She exchanged a look with Ayame, who shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Kouga threw the ball at Souta who played with Kohaku. Ayame sat on the front stairs of the house and Sango and Miroku came out and sat down next to her.

"Where's Kagome?"

Ayame frowned. "Kouga wanted to talk to her. Sango, d'you think he likes her?"

Sango looked at Miroku. Miroku coughed. She rolled her eyes at her lack of backup. Slowly, she began, "Ayame, I think he used to like her. But I know for certain that he likes you."

"How do you know? He-he could just ..I don't know. But what if he likes her again?"

Sango hugged her friend. "Aya-Chan, he likes you. Trust him and let him talk to Kagome. Knowing her, she'll pull us to my room and tell us what he said, word-for-word." The two girls chuckled and Sango let go of her. They looked up and saw Kagome walking over to them. She widened her eyes and nodded towards her Range Rover. Sango and Ayame looked at each other quizzically. They got up and Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek. They hustled to get into the car. Kagome started the engine, blasted the radio, and rolled down the windows. She waved to Souta and started driving towards the highway.

"Kagome what's up? Where are we going?"

Mysteriously, and like a total cliché, Kagome replied, "You'll find out. Actually, Ayame you know what's going on."

"I do?"

"She does?"

Kagome smirked. "Yupp. Ayame, remember what was supposed to happen Friday night, but the whole fainting thing ruined?" She looked in the rearview mirror to see Ayame's face and tried to avoid Sango's glare from the passenger's seat.

Ayame widened her eyes. "What? Really? But this isn't what—"

"I know. Kouga told me there were changes made to the plan."

"Aww. This is gonna be fun!"

They kept driving along the highway until Kagome turned onto an exit that made them drive on a sandy road near the beach. There were various stores every few miles, however, they seemed to be upper-class stores. Kagome parked in the parking lot of one.

"Kagome! Where are we going? This is a boutique? What are we doing here? We can't even afford anything from here!" Sango could hear seagulls and hear waves. "Are we at the beach?"

Kagome turned off the engine. "Ayame, keep her here." She stepped out and walked across the parking lot and entered the small dress boutique that she found ages ago. She walked over to an elderly saleslady.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if I could pick up my dress."

She smiled at Kagome. "Of course, dear. Follow me, please." Kagome followed the elderly lady over to the register.

"Miss? May I have the order name please?"

"Mizuno."

A younger saleswoman went into the back to get the dress. She came back minutes later, the dress wrapped in a box with a bow.

"Here you go. I hope you like your dress."

"Thank you!" Kagome left the air conditioned boutique and entered the humid air outside. She gave Ayame the wrapped box and drove. The drive to the boutique took two and a half hours. Their final destination would take another two hours. They'd arrive at exactly 6:57 p.m.

"Kagome! Please. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! Now shut up and enjoy the road trip."

Sango sighed and sank down in her seat. "I give up."

Kagome held her hand out towards the back and Ayame slapped it. At the same time, they grinned. "Good."

For the next two hours, Sango didn't ask any questions. They just talked, sang with the radio and enjoyed the smell of the beach next to the highway. Kagome parked in the parking lot of a small hotel right on the beach.

"Sango, you're gonna have to trust us now."

Sango most certainly did not like the sound of that. Hesitantly, she agreed, "Okay…"

"Ayame, the blindfold."

From then on, Sango could only see darkness. She felt Kagome guide her down from the SUV, across some sand, and into an air conditioned room. Possibly a lobby from the sound of heels click-clacking on the floor. She walked until Kagome stopped her and she heard the familiar "ding"of an elevator. After they left the elevator, she walked into a room.

Sango heard Ayame's voice. "Okay Sango you need to change." And she handed her the box with the dress. "Take off your blindfold."

Sango took it off and looked around her. It was an average sized room, nothing extravagant. There was a balcony, though. And it had the most gorgeous view of the beach. However, all the mirrors in the room were covered.

She looked in the box in her hands and smiled. There was a small note on it. It read,

'_To the woman who loves to kick my ass. Your punching bag.'_

Kagome started pushing the perplexed young woman into the bathroom, ordering, "Come on! Change! We only have twenty minutes!"

"Until what?"

Kagome smiled when she closed the bathroom door in Sango's face. "7:17."

* * *

It was 7:10 p.m. Sango was in the hotel lobby. Kagome and Ayame were wearing casual sundresses and were tearing up. Sango was wearing a magenta knee length v-necked dress. There was white tulle sticking out from underneath the wide hem of her dress. Her hair surrounded her in a mass of curls. Sango begged, "Come on guys. Just tell me."

Kagome wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. "I'll give you a clue. What's today's date?"

Sango shot her a confused look before Kagome and Ayame pushed her outside to the beach. "Follow the seashells!"

Sango looked down and followed the path the seashells formed.

Kagome and Ayame smiled. "This is definitely better than what Miroku had planned before."

Ayame nodded vigorously in agreement. "Seriously. In the middle of the dance floor or on the beach? Hmm.." They giggled and walked out to the beach and joined Kouga and Inuyasha, as well as Sango's family, who were hiding behind several sand dunes. Even little Shippou was there. They watched Sango reach the end of the seashells, about fifty yards away, near the tide. She met Miroku.

Miroku gasped. She looked beautiful. _'Kagome doesn't mess with hair does she?'_ Nervously, he sighed and looked down at his feet. When Sango reached him, he held her hands in his and smiled softly. "Sango. You know, I planned for this to happen last Friday but with Kagome's incident, this proved to be a better time. First of all, today is June 19. Don't you remember what you told me on our first date?"

Sango widened her eyes. She breathed out, "I want to get engaged on the day of my first date with my husband."

Miroku smiled at her. "Well that's what I'm doing. You know, Kagome's a pretty good driver… got here right on time. 7:17 p.m. Well, take a look at that." He looked towards the ocean. Sango looked in the same direction and gasped.

The sun had just started to set and met the horizon— it was the exact moment of sunset. He grabbed Sango's chin and turned her face towards his. Amethyst orbs met chocolate ones. He knelt down. "Sango Katana, I want to know if you would bear my children. But more importantly Sango, I want you to know that I love you with all my being and I'm hoping, _praying_ that you'll say 'yes' to my next question. Will you marry me?"

Sango let the tears roll down her cheeks. She nodded furiously. "Yes." Miroku got up and hugged her. He lifted her up and spun her around. He put her down. "I love you." He kissed her lips gently and pulled away, grinning triumphantly.

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

They hugged each other and heard the sound of cheering. They turned around and saw Sango's family, Kagome, Souta, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kouga running towards them. Within seconds, everyone was mixed up, hugging and crying and laughing together.

* * *

Yeah, I know I kind of just threw that in there. But hey, when the feeling strikes, you gotta roll with it. Besides, the engagement and subsequent wedding (if there is one— I won't spoil it) will serve a purpose in one of the relationships that I'm going to mess up. Mwaha. Please, read, review, and wonder :)


	7. Can You Dance?

Chapter 7: Can You Dance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a part of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_The sun had just started to set and met the horizon. He grabbed Sango's chin and turned her face towards his. Amethyst orbs met chocolate ones. He knelt down. "Sango Katana, will you…bear my children?"_

_Sango let the tears roll down her cheeks. She nodded furiously. "Yes." Miroku got up and hugged her. He lifted her up and spun around. He put her down. "I love you." He kissed her. They broke apart._

_She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."_

_They hugged each other and heard the sound of cheering. They turned around and saw Sango's family, Kagome, Souta, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kouga running towards them. Within seconds, everyone was mixed up, hugging and crying and laughing together._

* * *

Everyone was overjoyed at the news. Sango hugged her mother; Miroku shook hands with Mr. Katana. Everyone hugged and the women were crying. Kagome stepped away from the group and stood from afar. She smiled softly and chuckled to herself.

'_Finally. I was starting to feel bad for ruining Friday, but this is so much better than Miroku's earlier plan.'_

She stood there smiling for about thirty more seconds when a masculine voice spoke behind her. "Don't tell me you're gonna start wailing like the rest of them."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Don't try to act so macho. I saw you starting to tear up."

"Keh! As if."

"Whatever you say. But don't you dare say this isn't—"

"'The most romantic thing ever'? Yeah I guess."

Kagome lightly punched him on the arm. "Come on. Don't tell me that you haven't thought about how you might pop the question to that one special girl."

She looked at him and Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. "Yeah.. Kikyo."

Kagome's small smile quickly faded and her entire face fell. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! God! I can be such a fucking idiot. Inuyasha, I -."

Inuyasha held his hand up. "Forget it. I know you weren't trying to be the rapacious bitch I know you are."

She smiled softly. "You're right. I don't know why I'm apologizing to such an arrogant jackass."

Inuyasha snorted. He turned to face the scene before them, "Anyway, I guess this _was_ a 'romantic' lovey-dovey proposal." He looked towards Kagome. "Don't cry."

"But they're happy tears!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Still, I hate it when girls cry. In general, whether they're happy or not. So no comebacks." He took the pad of his calloused thumb and swept it across her damp cheek.

Kagome looked away from him. "I guess we should head back."

"Uh…yeah. You're right."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She smirked and looked back at him. "Stop. Rewind. Did you just say that I'm right?"

"Yeah so what's your point?"

Kagome skipped around him. "You like me! You like me!"

Inuyasha blushed. "What are you, six years old? Just quit it."

Kagome stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." She let go of him and ran away, towards Sango.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned. _'Hmph. The bitch is the first one to make me feel flustered.' _He smirked. _'Impressive.' _He charged after her and picked her up. She giggled and shrieked in surprise.

"Put me down!"

"Never!"

"Down boy!"

Their screams caught the attention of everyone who looked to see the source of the screams. They smiled. Sango walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sessh, can I borrow the camera for a second?"

He smirked. "No problem, cousin." He handed her the professional-sized camera and she snapped pictures of Inuyasha carrying Kagome and of them laughing. She handed him back the camera and hugged Miroku.

"You know, I think our plan is working better than we thought."

Miroku kissed Sango's forehead. "A lot better." He shared a look with her and they ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango yelled. "Watch out!"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and they stared. They saw Sango and Miroku running after them with everyone else not far behind, with the exception of Sesshomaru and Eri. Koji carried Shippo on his shoulders. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and flashed a toothy grin. "Get on!"

Kagome grinned and jumped on his back. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could until Sango picked up a stick and tossed it at his feet. Kagome squealed as she and Inuyasha fell after tripping on the stick. Inuyasha fell on the edge of the water. Kagome laughed wildly at his sopping wet hair.

Inuyasha attempted to growl but failed. "Oh yeah? Laugh at this!" He splashed water at her, soaking her yellow floral sundress. She gasped and kicked water in his face. It didn't take long for everyone to start splashing each other afterwards and Sesshomaru came and took pictures. Sango's mother, Eri, giggled. "Everyone! Try and dry off. We have reservations at the restaurant at 8:30!" Seeing everyone get out of the water, she turned to walk towards the hotel, a smile gracing her lips. She walked with Sesshomaru.

"Aunt Eri, while everyone's changing, I could go and get these developed so we could look over them during dinner."

"That would be lovely Sesshomaru. Thank you." She hugged her nephew and watched him back go to his car.

Koji and Shippo immediately got out, Koji not wanting to deal with his wife. The teens stayed behind, knee deep in the water, genuine smiles gracing their lips. Kagome could see, out of the corner of her eye, Sesshomaru turning around and snapping one more picture before getting into his vintage 1960's, fully restored Classic Cobra. She turned to face Sango and Miroku and grinned. They were the picture of happiness, their arms were around each other and each was staring at the other with goofy grins on their face. Kagome felt a light splash on her back and turned around. She saw Ayame holding hands with Kouga.

"Hey! Kagome, let's go!" She giggled and walked onto the sand with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to leave the water. She slowly trudged her way to the shore. Kagome heard a groan behind her and turned around and chuckled at the sight before her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha was laying on his back, floating along, his eyes closed.

"Relaxing. What else?

Kagome turned around and pulled him to the shallow water. "Come on, puppy. We need to dry off. Ugh! You're too heavy….." she struggled to drag him across the sand.

Inuyasha chuckled and got up quickly, taking Kagome by surprise and causing her to fall backwards on her butt. He laughed when she got up, sand all over her butt.

"Ahhh..that's your fault."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so miss?"

She smirked. "Well, monsieur, if it wasn't for your fat ass knocking me off balance, I wouldn't have gotten all this sand over my butt."

Inuyasha feigned an expression of sorrow. He bowed and looked up. "Let me make it up to you!" He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Kagome squealed and chuckled. While, beating his shoulder, she laughed out, "Put me down!"

"Nah. I'm having too much fun."

She pouted her lips. "Pretty please?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just for you." He carefully put her down and walked back to the hotel with her, side-by-side, simply enjoying her being there. They were quiet until they exited the elevator.

"So I'll see you at the restaurant?"

Kagome smiled softly. "Obviously." And she walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha chuckled through his nose. He turned around and headed into his room. _'Definitely fun.'_

* * *

Kagome and Ayame walked across the marble floor over to the cluster of people that was their friends and family. Kagome stood by Souta as Ayame linked hands with Kouga. Kagome smiled to herself. _'Funny. I don't care anymore..wait. What the fuck does _that_ mean? Aw crap!' _Kagome realized that she probably looked strange, with her eyebrows furrowed for no apparent reason and shook her head.

"Damn Kagome. Who's the dog now?"

Kagome snorted. She opened her mouth when Sango interrupted her. "Kagome. I'm going to be riding to the restaurant with Miroku and Shippou. That means you'll have to take Ayame, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Kagome saw Miroku send Sango a quizzical look and Sango blush. _'What's up with that? There's enough room in their car for at least one more person…'_ Kagome gasped. Everyone stared at her and she waved her hands in front of her face and blushed. "Just…ignore me." She looked at Sango.

"You are _so_ lucky that this is your night. Because you _so_ would have been in for it."

Sango shrugged her shoulders and Kagome sighed. She walked out to the parking lot and into her silver Range Rover. Ayame and Kouga sat in the back seat and Inuyasha sat next to her in the passenger's seat.

"So do you know where the restaurant is?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Miroku just told me to follow their car, which is following Sango's parents' car." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod.

"Hey Kagome!"

"What Ayame?"

"Blast the radio and roll down the windows.. Please."

Kouga yelled. "I second that!"

Kagome giggled and did what she was told. "Prayer of the Refugee" came on and Ayame squealed. "Make it louder, Kags!" and both of them sang along.

'_Don't hold me up, now_

_I can stand my own ground._

_I don't need your help now…'_

Inuyasha exchanged a look with Kouga. Kouga widened his eyes and shrugged. Inuyasha lowered his head and chuckled. After exactly twenty-three minutes, Kagome and Ayame finally ended their shrieking, ahem, singing.

Inuyasha muttered, "Thank Kami."

Kagome playfully reached over and smacked his shoulder. Chris Brown's "With You" came on and Ayame squealed.

Kouga looked at her with weary eyes. "Don't tell me you're gonna sing." After seeing Ayame's glare, he gulped. "Not that I don't like your singing, because I do..just that uh.."

"It's a good song and we wanna listen to it."

Ayame seemed satisfied and Kouga mouthed 'Thank you' to Inuyasha.

"Whatever."

They drove in silence until Kagome heard Inuyasha's faint humming. Her mouth opened in shock. "I don't believe this. You know the lyrics?"

"So?"

"Nothing..just didn't expect that from Mr. Macho over here."

"Yeah watch this:

'_I need you boo..gotta see you boo. _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight._

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight.'_

Kagome giggled and joined him.

'_Hey little mama. Ooh, you a stunner._

_Hot little figure. Yes you a winner and,_

_I'm so glad to be yours._

_You're a class all your own and-'_

Inuyasha chuckled and sang with her. Ayame and Kouga looked at each other. And back at the two in the front seats. They could only shrug and stare in awe. Was this the same Inuyasha and Kagome that hated each other's guts two days ago?

'_Hey little cutie. I know you care for me…'_

Kagome turned off the radio. She followed Miroku's car into a medium-sized parking lot and found a spot. She turned off the engine and stepped out of her Range Rover and walked to the front of the restaurant. It was about 8:30 and it had started to get a little cool. A breeze blew past her and she pulled her shawl around her even more. The bottom of her white, tea-length dress floated around her knees. She shivered until she felt a light fabric on her shoulders. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha putting his blazer on her. She locked eyes with him and blushed. Kagome quickly turned around to face the group of people coming towards them. She could hear Inuyasha chuckle behind her back.

Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's arms and Kagome nearly fell over. Inuyasha caught her and she giggled.

"Stupid munchkin."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. "Who you calling a munchkin?"

Eri and Koji laughed. "Now, Shippo calm down. Come on, everyone. Let's eat!"

Eri led the way to the hostess podium. A plump woman, in her mid-twenties, gave them a wide smile. "Hello. Welcome to Teggiano's. Name?"

Miroku stepped forward. "Hi. Mizuno, party of twelve."

The hostess peered down at the book on the stand. "Very well, Mr. Mizuno. This young man will lead you to your table." She nodded at a boy who appeared to be eighteen with muscular, tanned arms, dark, cobalt eyes, and a friendly smile. He led them to a large semi-circular booth. The table was lit by three small candles and cast a warm glow over everyone.

The waiter handed out menus. "Good evening, my name is Taro and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like to order drinks?"

Mr. Katana smiled. "Well, I think some sake is in order huh? Two bottles of sake and some red wine for me."

Mrs. Katana looked at Taro. "Make that two."

Taro nodded as he wrote down numerous orders for water, soda, smoothies, and bubble tea. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "Will that be all?" Kagome smiled back.

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah so could you hurry up and get our drinks? Kinda thirsty, here, pal." He finished by putting a protective arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome stared at him, bewildered. Taro's smile faded and he went off.

Kouga chuckled. "What was that?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What was what?"

Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded. _'Is he really going to play dumb right now?'_

Sesshomaru smirked. "Little brother, are you..jealous?"

Inuyasha was drinking his water and he suddenly gagged and coughed. He scoffed. "Keh! Like I'd ever be jealous of that weak pretty boy." But he turned red.

"I see…" Everyone at the table laughed heartily except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who squirmed in their seats uncomfortably.

Taro came back at the table and gave them their drinks. He avoided Kagome's gaze and trembled when he put down Inuyasha's drink. He seemed to be flustered and nearly dropped his notepad when he wrote down everyone's orders. As soon as he was done, he almost ran away from the table.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Ahem. He seemed to be in a hurry."

This time, Kagome joined in on the laughter. They continued talking until their food came. They, the men especially, wasted no time in digging in. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame stared in wonderment at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga's eating habits. They seemed to inhale their meat but somehow disregarded their steamed vegetables. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes. Halfway through dinner, Sesshomaru cleared his own throat and gained everyone's attention. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked in his suitcase to pull out a manila envelope.

"I decided that it would be amusing to look over the pictures I took earlier."

Sango gasped. "You already developed them?" She got up and walked around the table to hug the older man. He chuckled and patted the top of her head.

"What happened to the serious, mature Sango?"

She swatted his hand away. "She got engaged."

He shook his head and smiled. Sango grabbed the envelope from him and took out the pictures. She stared at each one and passed them around the table.

At first, sounds of "Aw!" could be heard from the woman who looked at the pictures of Miroku bent down on one knee, and of him lifting her up, and of their kiss. The table's occupants stared at various pictures of hugging and shaking hands. Soon after, laughter erupted at Sango's end of the table.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Hey! Share the pictures!" She got up and stood behind Sango's shoulder. She chuckled at the pictures in her friend's hands. It was the picture of Inuyasha picking her up. Of the family chasing her and Inuyasha. Of them falling into the water. Of the splash fights they had. Kagome's favorite was one with all of them standing knee-deep in the water, smiling and laughing. She loved how genuine the smiles looked; not like those obviously forced smiles you see in family portraits. Sango and Miroku were holding hands, laughing while their eyes closed as a wave crashed on their backs. Ayame and Kouga were doubled over in laughter. She and Inuyasha were splashing each other. The light from the sunset behind them was great. It looked exactly how it felt: perfect.

Kagome continued staring at her favorite picture until Sango called her name. "Kagome. Take a look at this one. It's really good… You come here, too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked around the table and looked over Sango's shoulder. She passed it behind her and he grabbed it. Kagome walked next to him and peered at the picture from over his right shoulder. He rolled his eyes and held it between from them.

They looked at the pictures and let their mouths gape. It was when they were walking back to the hotel by themselves. They were walking side-by-side, their hands centimeters away. Both were smiling softly to themselves, immersed in each one's own thoughts. They were looking at each other, in conversation. However, their eyes did the talking.

"Man.. Fluffy sure doesn't mess when it comes to photography, huh?"

This earned Inuyasha two bonks on the head from Sesshomaru. "Listen, half-breed. I told you not to call me that. And of course I don't 'mess'. It's my job."

Kagome asked in surprise, "You're a photographer?", though her eyes never left the photograph. "I would've thought you'd be a CEO or something…."

"He is. The CEO of a whole corporation of photographers or some kind of shit like that. Under the giant umbrella of our dad's major corporation."

"And, tell me, little brother, where do you think your little record label is going to end up?"

"Shut up."

Eri and Koji got up. Koji picked up Shippo, who was sleeping across the back of the booth. "I think we'll head back to the hotel. You kids have school tomorrow right?" They nodded. Eri spoke up. "Just make sure you get back on time early enough to be able to wake up. Oh, that reminds me. Sango, is Inuyasha able to go with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Inuyasha'll be going with you. Good night kids."

Kouga sighed. "How long is the ride back home?"

"Like four and a half hours."

Kagome giggled. "It only took us four and a half hours because we had to go to that store and get your dress with traffic. It's actually just about two hours."

"Well..it's 9:30 now.. we can party til midnight and.."

Ayame widened her eyes. "Are you kidding? We'll get home at two and only get five hours of sleep. I say we go home at 11:45."

Everyone blinked. And blinked. And finally, they laughed. Kagome chuckled as she spoke. "Okay you guys follow my car. I know the perfect spot." She got up to leave but turned around. "Sesshomaru, you wanna come?"

Inuyasha snorted. "He probably has to go take the stick out of his butt first."

Sesshomaru chuckled dryly. "Very funny. No thanks, Kagome. Unlike Ayame, I need more than five hours and fifteen minutes of sleep to function." He got up and left.

Kagome shrugged. "So who's riding with who?"

Ayame said, "I'm going with Sango!" at the same time Kouga said, "I'm going with Ayame!" during which Inuyasha said, "Who the fuck cares?"

Kagome shook her head. "So I'm riding by myself? Good." She grabbed her car keys and walked into the bathroom. She stopped and turned around. "You guys aren't gonna change?" Sango and Ayame looked at each other shrugged.

Sango peered at the large paper bag in Kagome's hand. "Did you bring extra clothes?"

"Yupp; I raided your bags before we left the hotel."

* * *

"You know, you should close your mouth. Your tonsils aren't that attractive."

Inuyasha shut his mouth immediately and stammered. "I-I wasn't s-st-staring at you. I …"

Kagome smirked. "Whatever."

Inuyasha gulped. _'Kami. She looks better than she did last Friday..those shorts. Her legs. That top. Her _.._well-sculpted abdomen.' _

Kagome had changed into black shorts and a white short-sleeved blouse that was buttoned except for the last three buttons. A small snippet of her stomach was exposed, revealing a flat stomach with the hint of a six-pack. He followed Kagome to her silver Range Rover, which reflected the light of the full moon. It shined on Kagome's raven hair, making blue streaks appear in the dark mass. Her honey eyes twinkled.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head around to face Sango, the wind blowing her hair away from her face. _'Damn. How come I never noticed how pretty she was before?'_

His conscious answered,_ "You're a stupid jackass."'_

The drive to the club was silent. They arrived at Westin Miyagi. Kagome led them through to the Moonlight Lounge.

Ayame cocked an eyebrow. "Kagome. This looks like a club for old men to smoke cigars."

"Hold on." She weaved through hallways to a door guarded by a velvet rope. There was a line full of teenagers. Kagome walked straight past them and, surprisingly, there were no objections. She stopped in front of the bouncer and smiled.

"Bankotsu. What's up?"

The tall, athletic man, no older than 23, smiled down at her. "Hey Kagome. Just you tonight, or you got some friends?"

Kagome chuckled. "I've got five pals with me. And they all really want to get a taste of what the Moonlight Lounge is hiding."

He shook his head and his long braid moved with him. He unclipped the velvet rope and let them through.

Miroku stared at Kagome. "How exactly does everyone seem to know not to question your cutting? And why does that Bankotsu guy know you?"

Kagome put a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, first of all I dated him."

Inuyasha got a sour look on his face and Kouga elbowed him.

"Secondly, I work here."

Sango gasped. Amusedly, she asked, "Since when?"

Kagome shrugged. "About two, maybe three years ago. I sing oldies at the lounge and sometimes I deejay here at the club."

Ayame asked, "So why'd you break up with Bankotsu. He's hot."

Inuyasha, who was looking away, discreetly stared at them out of the corner of his eye and slightly angled his triangular ears towards them.

"Well…just didn't work out. More of a brother than a boyfriend. Yada-yada. Are we gonna dance or what?"

"Wait a minute." Ayame pressed, "When exactly did you guys break up?"

Sango sighed at her friend's eagerness for information. "I need some alcohol in me first." She held her arms out in front of her. "Lead me to the bar!"

Kagome giggled and took her right arm and whispered thanks in her ear. They passed by gyrating bodies over to a square, neon-lit bar with tall leather-bound stools in surrounding it. The bar was in the center of the dance floor, with the drinks and fountains in the center and a small walkway between the counter and drinks. Kagome leaned over the steel counter. and slammed it with her hand. The charm bracelet on her thin wrist jingled at the sudden movement. "Anybody here?"

A young man, maybe twenty-one, walked over to their side of the bar from behind the square shelf of drinks. "Can I help you?"

"Sidecar."

"Cosmopolitan."

"Russian vodka."

"A shot of tequila."

"Martini."

"You miss?" The bartender looked at Kagome. She was talking to Bankotsu and her eyebrows were furrowed.

She shook her head. "Nothing for me, thanks." And she turned back to face Bankotsu.

Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together and frowned. He ignored the others and tuned into her conversation using his ears.

"Now? I'm celebrating with my friends.."

"I know and I'm really sorry but we have to..well you have to. It's just my job to make you." Inuyasha could hear him chuckle and her light giggle.

"Fine. Just wait a second, I'll go talk to them." He could her stool screech backwards and turned around to face Sango and Miroku.

"I know that doesn't seem the best, but it'll have to do so that we can.. not worry about it during college!"

"But it seems too soon, but Sango, we need to—Kagome!"

Kagome smiled. "Hey, guys. You can go on and start dancing without me."

Ayame gasped. "No. Effin'. Way. Why?"

"Don't worry, I'll be here. I have to work. Turns out someone called in sick and Bankotsu told me that my manager saw me come in."

"For how long?" whined Ayame.

"Not long. About thirty minutes. The real guy who's supposed to deejay is coming soon; he's stuck in traffic. Now go!"

The five of them slowly walked away but Sango turned her head around and frowned at Kagome.

"Go! Dance!" Kagome walked over to the DJ booth and put the headphones around her neck. She put on a record and lifted a microphone to her mouth. "Okay, we're gonna slow it down for you couples out there." She winked at Sango and Miroku. "And a special congratulations to the couple in the purple dress and navy shirt for their engagement!" Cheer erupted on the dance floor and Kagome started the music. The music played but the words couldn't be heard. She called Bankotsu over and quickly started another slow song.

"Hey Bankotsu.. what's up with the song?"

He looked at the label and nodded. "That song's being a bitch to everyone tonight. Only way to hear the lyrics is to sing it yourself. You need to play that song?"

"Yeah…kinda. My friends just got engaged and that's the song they first danced to."

Bankotsu ruffled her hair. "You've got a voice. Sing."

She laughed. She spoke to his back as he walked away. "Okay, but if your ears bleed, don't blame me." Kagome giggled again once she saw him wave his hand above his head.

She gradually mixed in the song and started singing.

'_Everybody's got something..they've had to leave behind. One regret from yesterday..that just seems to grow with time._

_There's no use looking back or wondering..how it could be now or might have been. Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go…'_

In the short pause between the end of the first verse and chorus, Kagome blew a kiss out to Sango and Miroku, who had frozen, realizing what song she was singing. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was smiling at her. She started singing the chorus, still looking at him.

'_Never had a dream come true till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you.'_

When the song ended, the deejay who was supposed to work came to the booth and shook her hand. Kagome handed him the headphones and walked to her friends, relishing in the applause that came from the dancers and drinkers for her singing. She hugged Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know you could sing."

Kagome let go of the couple and smirked. "Never asked me, Takashi."

The deejay played Flo Rida's "Low" and immediately, the floor filled up with shaking bodies. "Well, I'm asking you something now."

Kagome cocked her head to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you dance?"

Kagome didn't say anything but smiled with her mouth closed.

Inuyasha flashed her a toothy grin."Well then. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. The strobe lights flashed in sync with the beat of the song and Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, her back to him, when the song reached the chorus and he grabbed her waist and they moved together.

The two grinded together and Kagome put her hands on top of Inuyasha's. She smiled as they bent down to get lower to the ground and she slowly came back up, purposely grinding into Inuyasha. She turned around to face him and they smiled.

Ayame and Kouga stood with their mouths open, off to the side of the dance floor. She nudged Sango and yelled. "Since when have they been that chummy with each other?"

Sango snorted. "This morning."

The foursome giggled as the song ended and Kagome and Inuyasha walked back, panting. Kagome leaned over the steel countertop again.

"What can I get you?"

"Something alcoholic, sweet, and extremely cold. Did I mention alcoholic? And cold?"

The bartender chuckled. "I know exactly what you need." He mixed some kind of concoction together and slid it towards her.

"Thanks Jinenji." And she wasted no time taking a big gulp from the tall glass. She opened her eyes and widened them and started coughing. She slammed the drink down.

Inuyasha ran by her side and patted her back. He roared at the bartender. "What the fuck did you put in that drink?" He rubbed her back. "Kagome, you okay?"

Kagome stopped coughing and wiped her teary eyes. She looked up at him with hurt eyes. "No..it's him."

Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together. '_What? Who is she talking about?' _He looked at Sango and Ayame worriedly and hoped for some information but gasped. Sango was wringing her napkin, her face red from apparent anger and Ayame was the exact opposite. She stared at Kagome, pale and worried.

Inuyasha panicked. He looked down and stared at Kagome, concern written all over his face. _'What the fuck did this guy do?'_

* * *

Read, review, and wonder. PLEASE :)


	8. It's a Date Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

Chapter 8: It's a Date Right?

* * *

_Last Time…_

_She wasted no time taking a big gulp from the tall glass. She opened her eyes and widened them and started coughing. She slammed the drink down._

_Inuyasha ran by her side and patted her back. He roared at the bartender. "What the fuck did you put in that drink?" He rubbed her back. "Kagome, you okay?"_

_Kagome stopped coughing and wiped her teary eyes. She looked up at him with hurt eyes. "No..it's him."_

_Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together. 'What? Who is she talking about?' He looked at Sango and Ayame worriedly and hoped for some information but gasped. Sango was wringing her napkin, her face red from apparent anger and Ayame was the exact opposite. She stared at Kagome, pale and worried._

_Inuyasha panicked. He looked down and stared at Kagome, concern written all over his face. 'What the fuck did this guy do?'_

* * *

Inuyasha growled. He looked down at Kagome and glared at Jinenji. "What the FUCK did you put in her drink?"

Jinenji stepped backwards at Inuyasha's outburst and let two glasses fall from his hands, the crash gathering the attention of nearby drinkers. He widened his eyes and stared at the floor. "I…i-i."

Inuyasha roared at him. "Stop fucking stammering." At the look on Miroko's face, Inuyasha leaned further over the counter and whispered, "Look me in the goddamn eye and tell me what you did."

Jinenji gulped. "I swear. I didn't put anything in her drink. Th-that's her usual!"

Sango put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, calm down." Inuyasha looked at her and widened his eyes. She wasn't looking at him. Sango seemed to be looking over his shoulder, into the crowd of dancers.

"Why should I?"

Unintentionally, Sango gripped his shoulder harder. Hearing him hiss, she let go. "Sorry. Inuyasha, it wasn't the drink." Seeing Inuyasha's mouth open, she cut him off. "You know Kagome's not stupid enough to trust just anyone, and she obviously trusts everyone who works here."

Inuyasha looked at the still coughing girl, Ayame rubbing her back soothingly. He could hear Ayame whisper words in her hear so softly, Inuyasha couldn't hear. _'I guess Sango has a point..'_

"So then why is she coughing so badly?" insisted Inuyasha.

A soft voice spoke from behind him. "Him."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Then at Ayame. "Who is she talking about?"

Ayame kept staring at Kagome while she spoke. "You see that guy over there?"

Inuyasha looked at her direction and furrowed his eyebrows. All he could see was a crowd of gyrating dancers… "You're serious?" Ayame didn't respond. She didn't have to. Suddenly, a soft voice spoke.

"It's nothing. Look, why don't we just go? We have a long drive back…"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome incredulously. _'What the fuck is she thinking? She can't just freak out and be completely normal a second later!' _

Seeing the look on his face, Sango put a hand on his shoulder once again. "Leave her be." Inuyasha had opened her mouth and she shook her head. Sango repeated, "Leave her be. But.. you drive. Okay?"

Inuyasha gazed towards the dance floor intently. Sango could tell he was trying desperately to see what had shaken Kagome. Nevertheless, she was satisfied with his curt nod and walked away with Miroku. Inuyasha felt skin brush his hand and turned. Kagome was staring at him, head cocked slightly at an angle. "Well..shall we?"

Inuyasha smirked. He held out his arm.

"Whatever you say, madam." They started towards the exit when a smooth voice called out to them. Upon hearing it, Kagome froze once again.

"Kagome. How've you been?"

Inuyasha could feel the sliminess in his voice and shuddered. He turned around and stared at a man, maybe twenty-four. He had long, wavy hair and red eyes. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows once he saw the blue eye shadow.

He sneered at Kagome's lack of a response and smirked. "I asked you a question, Kagome. Or..did you not hear?"

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened her eyes and replied coldly. "I heard perfectly, Onigumo. I just didn't feel like talking to a jackass today."

The man only chuckled softly and smiled. "Dear Higurashi-sama, how is that anyway to reply to your almost cousin-in-law?"

Kagome didn't respond.

He sighed. "Come now. Tell me, how is Kikyo? Did she actually have the brat?"

Kagome's eyes hardened and turned a shade darker. She lunged towards him but Inuyasha ran in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Kagome! Let's just go." However, on the inside, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder. _'What happened between these two? Wait, Kikyo?'_

Kagome ignored him and tried to push past him. The man snickered. She spat at the man. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. She bellowed at him. "Naraku! You pathetic excuse for a pig! Come back here. You motherfucking bastard! You're gonna get what you deserve in hell!" Her words became incoherent and her eyes teared up. She whispered, "How could he have gotten to her so well?" Kagome felt so weak and drained. Her knees weakened and she fell against Inuyasha.

He could smell her tears and hear her whimper. He soothingly rubbed her back and whispered into her ear. "Look, we'll just go home, okay? Come on…" He felt her nod and pull away. Inuyasha pouted when he saw her face. It was streaked with tear stains and she looked worn. He could feel a small pull in his heart. He knew that she should never have had to feel this kind of pain. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. Together, they walked out to the parking lot. They could see the two couples waiting for them. Inuyasha heard Kagome curse under her breath. He looked down at her.

"Look just run back in, wash your face and hurry back."

She nodded and hurried back into the lounge. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure enter the building and sighed. He heard Marko's voice calling to him. "Hey! Where's Kagome going? Why's she going back?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh! Like I know.. wench said she forgot something or had to go to the bathroom. It's not like I'm her bodyguard."

Miroku snorted. "You sure do act like it though." Inuyasha ignored him and turned away. "Well, we're just gonna stay until Kagome comes back so we can all drive back together." He walked back to his car where Sango, Kouga, and Ayame were. After about three more minutes Kagome exited the building. Inuyasha huffed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him.

He snorted. "Girls, why do they always have to take forever?"

Kagome's cheeks became flushed. She wrestled her arm away from his grip. "Listen, jerk! I didn't even plan to go to the bathroom! You're the one who told me to go."

Inuyasha turned around and was immediately right in front of her. He came so close that Kagome could feel his breath on her face. "So? You didn't have to listen did you?"

"Jerk."

Kagome thought it would have been impossible but he ended up coming even closer to her. She would be able to touch his chest with hers if she just breathed.

She stammered. She closed her mouth then opened it again only to close it. In the darkness of the night, she could still see his eyes, the amber orbs that always seemed to look right through her. Kagome saw him smirk. Because of his arrogance, she found it within her to push him away weakly.

Inuyasha chuckled and stepped next to her. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and they walked to the car. For the next two hours, they drove home in a peaceful silence. Kagome had fallen asleep halfway there and didn't wake up for the next five hours.

* * *

A shrill ringing sound cut through the air and the three girls groaned. Instinctively, Kagome reached her right arm out and tried to feel for her fuzzy alarm clock. She forced herself to open her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stretched.

'_That's right. I've been at Sango's for ..heh. Forever.'_

Kagome stood up from the floor and looked down. Sango and Ayame had managed to fall back to sleep. She giggled at their positions, all sprawled out and distorted, their mouths open. This was their favorite sleeping arrangement; throw down tons of comfy blankets and soft pillows and just collapse. But then Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

'_I don't remember throwing shit on the floor with them last night..'_

She decided to let it go and began to walk towards Sango's bathroom to shower. But before she did, she grabbed two pillows and pegged them at Sango and Ayame. Kagome entered the bathroom, grinning at the sound of the girls' whines.

Half an hour later at exactly 7:48, all three girls ran down Sango's staircase and raced to the kitchen, searching frantically for food and bags.

Ayame yelled. "I've got all 3!" and ran towards them. Sango shook her head frantically. "No! Just go!" They had just reached Sango's tall front door when Sango's mother, Eri, called out for them stop.

"I think you girls are forgetting something."

They stared at each other quizzically. Then back at Sango's mother. "What?"

Eri smiled and nodded towards the kitchen. She then returned back to her magazine and continued reading on the couch. They hurried to the kitchen.

All they saw was Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha eating. The guys stopped their eating and stared at them, mouths filled with food. Miroku swallowed.

"What? Oh. Are we late?"

Sango growled. "Ugh.. c'mon! It's.." She peered down at her left wrist. "It's 7:52!" Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha immediately got up and were pushed through the front door. All six were descending the front steps when Kagome suddenly stopped.

Sango stared at her. "Kagome! What now?"

"Why did we drag Inuyasha out? He doesn't go to Shikon High!" Everyone except Inuyasha stared at each and nodded. Kouga and Miroku got behind Inuyasha and began to push him back up the stairs and into the house.

Inuyasha's temple began to throb. "Get your fucking hands offa me! Aunt Eri said I should just go with you the last three days since I have nothing better to do. So can we go now?"

Everyone merely shrugged and ran to their respective cars. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. He mumbled to himself, "Thank Kami I'm over and done with senior year.."

* * *

It was 8:03 and the group gave a sigh of relief. They sat under a great oak tree in the front lawn of the school.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Sango fanned herself with a piece of paper. "Twelve more minutes..ha. We're good." She rested her head on her plaid-covered knees. She was wearing blue and purple Bermuda shorts and a slouchy grey t-shirt. Her hair, as usual, was left in a loose ponytail.

The rest of the group chuckled weakly, exhausted from their weekend and the heat. It was only eight in the morning but the June sun caused the temperature to reach a scalding eighty-two degrees. Kagome lied down on the grass, hoping it would somehow keep her cool. She felt an acorn being thrown at her. She opened one eye and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, who did the same.

Kagome opened her other eye and side-glanced at him. She gave him a once-over and raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you hot?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes, very." He finished with a wink.

Kagome blushed. "You know that's not what I meant. You're wearing a dark grey shirt and jeans. Basically, you're screaming 'Yes I love to roast!'"

Inuyasha looked down at himself and peered back at her, his head still down. Kagome thought he looked like he would if he was staring at her over a pair of sunglasses. He chuckled. In an exaggerated voice, he said, "Excuse me! Well then, honey, next time you go shopping, you mussstttt get me a pair of super short denim shorts and a brown tank top with cupcakes on them! Oh, and don't forget the flip-flops!"

Kagome giggled. She lifted her head and glanced at her legs. "My shorts aren't that short.." she whined playfully. Inuyasha flicked her arm "You're right. They could be shorter."

Everyone laughed at the duo's teasing. Once she sobered up, Kagome lied back down and stared at the clouds. "Hey, Sango?"

"Hm?"

"D'you know what time I fell asleep last night?"

"You were asleep since the car ride. Inuyasha carried you up to my room."

Ayame giggled. "Aww. Inuyasha, you big softie!"

Inuyasha groaned. Just then, the bell rang. Miroku got up and helped Sango up. "Well guys, 8:15. Who does Inuyasha follow around all day?"

Kagome took this as a cue to start walking away. Miroku saw. "Look! Kagome's already leading the way inside. Might as well be someone who's such a great leader right?"

Kouga snickered. "Lame ass excuse dude. Whatever. We'll pretend that's the reason you want Inuyasha to follow Kagome."

Inuyasha and Miroku chased Kouga around the front lawn. The other three took this as a sign to continue walking towards the school building. Kagome looked up at the sky and shot it a look that clearly translated to 'Thanks a lot'. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow. Kouga and Inuyasha were staring at her.

They urged, "Well..? Hurry up!"

* * *

Miroku pushed the metal bar across the door. The pump opened the door and he let sunlight bathe him. He shielded his eyes with his hand and squinted. He searched the field until he found them. Miroku jogged to the stands and leapt up the bleachers, two at a time. He slid across the metal and put an arm around his fiancée.

Sango turned around and smiled. She closed her eyes as he leaned in for a small kiss. Nearby a group of junior girls cooed and awed at the couple. Ayame rolled her eyes.

She teased, "Sheesus. You guys act like you've never seen anyone kiss before."

The girls blushed. "Sorry, Ayame-sama…"

Ayame smiled kindly. "I'm just kidding you guys. And toughen up! You guys are gonna be the senior alphas next year. Don't take shit from anyone."

She left the girls and Sango and Miroku to trot towards the field where Kouga was playing football. Sango gazed at her best friend in amazement. She chuckled at her balls buster attitude.

"Sango?"

"Hm?" She turned to face him. Dark chocolate met amethyst and their eyes locked.

"We never finished our conversation last night… I really think we should get married over the summer."

Sango tore her eyes away from his and sighed. "In two months? It seems impossible.."

"I know but what are the chances we'll have time to plan it during college?" He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his.

She closed her eyes. "Okay. Over the summer, then." Once again, Miroku leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart when they heard yelling. They stood up to get a better look of where the sound of coming from.

"You didn't have to punch him!"

"He was all over you!"

"Since when do you decide whether a guy is all over me or not? You didn't see me doing anything while those sluts were throwing themselves at you!"

Sango rolled her eyes. She could hear the shouts getting louder. Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her and marched up the metal seats. She sat down in a huff next to Sango. "You two are fighting again?"

"It's all his fault! You know he hit Hojo when he asked me to prom?"

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's Inuyasha for you." They stared at the field below them where Inuyasha and Kouga began a race. Miroku chuckled while Sango and Kagome sweat dropped at them.

"Oh. Kagome, we're gonna have the wedding in August!"

Kagome squealed in delight and bear hugged them both. "Oh! I'm so happy for you two! And in two months? Come on Sango, we need to start planning. Ayame!" Sango quickly kissed Miroku on the cheek and let Kagome drag her to the field.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Have fun!"

They grabbed Ayame's wrist and pulled her towards the parking lot. She giggled and ran with them.

Kouga and Inuyasha momentarily stopped arguing and gawked at their retreating figures. Kouga saw Miroku approaching them. "What was that?"

"They're starting to plan the wedding."

Kouga and Inuyasha rolled their eyes. "Psh. Whatever."

Miroku looked down and shook his head. "So I hear you got a little jealous of someone asking out Kagome?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "No. He was just getting a little too close."

Kouga mumbled, "He was probably across the hallway.." which earned him a smack on the back of the head. "Watch it mutt!"

"Smelly wolf."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Miroku got up from his couch. "Guys! The girls are here." Kouga and Inuyasha simply waved a hand in acknowledgement, engrossed in the video game. Miroku opened the door to have bags thrusted at him. He quickly grabbed them so that the girls could file in and collapse on the couch.

"Holy crap. How much did you buy?"

Ayame groaned. "That's not even half of it. There's still a lot left in Kagome's car."

Kouga and Inuyasha paused their video game to see what was happening. Kouga's eyes bulged at the amount of stuff Miroku was holding. "What the hell did you guys buy?" Ayame sat down next to him and leaned on him.

"Invitations, party favors, candles, and other small stuff like that."

"Who needs that many stuff?"

Kagome chimed in. "We also have a ton of fabric and color swatches for table clothes, napkins, curtains, and more shit." She glanced down at her watch. "Pretty impressive, if you ask me. We only shopped for two hours.. it's only five."

"So are you ready?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "For what?"

Inuyasha snickered at her confusion. "Our date. Remember? You promised me yesterday."

Kagome blushed. She had completely forgotten. "Oh crap. You mind if I look like shit?"

"Nahh. You look like that all the time." Inuyasha quickly dodged a flying throw pillow aimed for his head. He laughed. "I'm kidding. Hurry up. The movie's gonna start in thirty minutes."

She raised her arms in the air. "Help me up!"

Inuyasha walked up to her and picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her out the door. Kagome yelled at him to put her down and started beating his shoulder. He could hear the other two couples laughing. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Miroku yell, "Hey! I thought I was the one getting married!"

He put her down once they were in the hallway.

She groaned. "You're impossible," and she stalked down the hallway into the elevator. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and chased after her.

"Come on, Kaggy. It's all in good fun." When she didn't respond, he pouted. "Come on smile. After all, you're on a date with Inuyasha Takashi!" Inuyasha stepped in front of her, stuck his tongue out and put his fingers in his triangular ears.

Kagome fought to not smile, biting her lip. But she couldn't help it. She thought he looked adorable. She lowered her head and Inuyasha stopped, thinking she was actually mad at him.

"Kagome?"

She shot her head up and flashed a toothy grin before she tackled him to the ground and tried to reach for his ears. They hurriedly got up once they heard the _ding!_ of the elevator, telling them that they had reached the lobby floor. They exited the double door and stood in the street.

Kagome sighed. "Man, I love Miroku's apartment. Right in the center of Tokyo."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her innocence. He put an arm around her waist. "So, lead the way to the movie theatre."

Kagome put a finger to her chin and stared up at the sky. "Well…. We could walk through the streets or take my own secret shortcut." She turned her attention to him. "Well?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Let's see.. through the crowded streets or through a secret Higurashi path? Hard decision." She giggled and led them towards a nearby park. "So how'd you come by a secret shortcut?"

She tilted her head to the side in thought. "I don't know. It's just, when we were younger, we'd always roam through Tokyo and somehow, we were able to find our way around!" She stopped on top of a grassy hill with a boulder. "Coming?"

Inuyasha followed her up the hill, and climbed up the rocky boulder. He took a look and let out a breath. The view was spectacular. All of Tokyo could be seen. He snuck a side-glance at Kagome and felt his breath being taken away again. A warm summer breeze had come and blew past her, making her wind blow around her face. The sun was beginning to set and the light made her honey eyes appear hazel. She turned towards him.

"Don't you just love the view? It's great at night. You can see all the lights in Tokyo.."

Inuyasha nodded. He smirked and asked, "Do you think we can get on with this shortcut?" He held out a hand to pull her up. They ran down the boulder and Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back. He ran down the hill with her and laughed at the feeling of the breeze on them. When they were at the bottom, Kagome got off and led him past a sparkling lake and into some dense trees.

"Okay. Is this where I die?"

Kagome chuckled. "Come on! We're almost..ha!" She pointed towards a clearing about ten feet away. "There's the street."

They stood in front of the movie theatre queue, deciding on what to see, or rather in their case, arguing.

"Rambo!"

"Step Up 2!"

An elderly couple nearby noticed them and chuckled. The lady held her husband's arm affectionately. "Do you remember when we used to fight like that, Akio?"

He chuckled. "My dear Mayu, I only remember you winning." They chuckled, bought their tickets and entered the theatre.

Inuyasha gazed after them, hearing every word. "Okay. We'll see Step Up 2."

Kagome's face brightened. "Really?" He nodded and she hugged him. "Let's pay." But Inuyasha stopped her.

"It's a date. My treat." Before he left, he saw her shiver and put his jacket over her.

Feeling him put the light fabric around her shoulders, Kagome realized she usually would have thought about how it was the twenty-first century and women could pay for themselves, how she didn't need him to take care of her but currently, the only thought going through her head was _'Awwwwwww.' _They walked in together and enjoyed the movie, or more importantly, each other's company.

* * *

Two hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome exited the theatre in laughter. "Okay so I guess it wasn't a totally chick flick."

Kagome smirked and looked up at the sky. " Wow.. it got so dark. Look at the stars.. So food?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Food."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ramen."

Kagome shook her head. "You're gonna kill yourself with all that sodium and preservatives…"

"Oh really? What do you want?"

"Oden."

"Ech."

"Don't worry. There's a place that sells both. Big baby…"

"Wench."

"Mutt."

"…That was a low blow."

"Good."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So you like low blows, eh?"

Kagome blushed a deep red. "Perv.." She led them to a street vendor and ordered her oden and Inuyasha's ramen. "Where to?"

Inuyasha smiled softly at her. "Let's go back to the park." She nodded with a goofy grin and they entered the dense trees and walked by the lake. They talked the entire time, about school, family, friends. They talked until they reached a set of swings. Kagome sat down and finished her oden and Inuyasha leaned over her, both arms leaning on the chains next to her.

She slurped up the last of her noodles. "You know what, I actually had fun tonight."

Inuyasha put a hand over his chest. "You doubted my company?"

She giggled and bit her bottom lip, nodding her head slowly, teasing him. She jumped off the swing, threw out her container and began walking.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm craving some ice cream."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You know, I think I am too. Uh.. stay here." And he ran off.

"Huh? Inuyasha!"

"Just wait for me Kagome! Trust me!"

Kagome stood there, waiting for him for about three minutes. She started to get impatient. _'Ugh. I should have known he'd keep me waiting… what now?' _She started walking back to the lake to skip pebbles. After throwing four pebbles into the dark lake, she sighed and lied down on the grass. Kagome smiled at the tiny stars twinkling at her. She closed her eyes, immersed in her own thoughts.

Inuyasha saw her. He crept up slowly and stood over her head. He smirked and crouched down, leaning over her so he could take her ice cream put it onto her face when all of a sudden, she opened her eyes and pushed his own ice cream into his cheek.

"Wench…" He attempted to thrust her ice cream in her face but instead, she grabbed it and ran. He stood there dumbfounded until her melodic laughter woke him out of his trance. He chased her to the other side of the lake where he grabbed her waist.

"Ahh! No my ice cream!" Kagome dropped her peanut butter cup cone. She fake pouted and Inuyasha rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"That's what you get for coning me, bitch."

Kagome giggled and turned around in his arms. "How'd you get the ice cream off your face?" Inuyasha nodded his chin at the sparkling lake behind them. They chuckled. Kagome could feel his face coming closer.

'_Is he coming closer? I can't even tell anymore. Am I going senile? Fuck. I'm going to be the youngest senile person. Ever. Uh… wow his face is really close. What now?'_

They were a hair's width away. Their eyes were locked and were frozen for what seemed like forever.

'_No way. This is so much longer than forever. Forever doesn't even describe how long we've been like this. It's not enough…'_

Suddenly, they both jerked and tore their eyes away from each other. Inuyasha let go of her and purposefully looked away, He talked to the moon reflection rippling in the lake. "So…"

"So."

"Maybe I should take you home now."

"Uh.. Yeah. This way."

She brushed her hand with his and walked ahead. Before she got too far away, Inuyasha grabbed her small hand in his bigger, rough hand. They held hands while walking through the brightly lit streets of Tokyo, up the stairs leading up to Higurashi Shrine, and to her front door.

Kagome flashed him a toothy grin. "Thanks..really. It was a great night."

Inuyasha blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahh…it was nothing. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Oh, could you tell Sango to pick me up tomorrow? I left my car at Miroku's."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sweet dreams Kagome." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome blushed watched him leap down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she opened the door and walked up to her room. She changed into a tank top and boy shirts and sat cross-legged on her bed. She opened her laptop and signed on.

She saw that she was being invited to a chat with Sango and Ayame. She accepted and was barraged with multiple IM's from Sango and Ayame.

_Taijiya89: So?_

_Taijiy89: How was it?_

_Ayaris51: SPILL!_

_Exohhh_Kagomex3: well…_

_Ayaris51: …?_

_Exohhh_Kagomex3: perfect._

_Exohhh_Kagomex3: byee.._

_**Exohhh_Kagomex3 has signed off at 9:04 p.m.**_

_Taijiya89: ugh.._

_Ayaris51: what can we do? we'll just bug her tomorrow :)_

_Taijiya89: I guess..see you tomorrow!_

_**Ayaris51 has signed off at 9:06 p.m.**_

_**Taijiya89 has signed off at 9:07 p.m.**_

* * *

READ. REVIEW. WONDER. :D


	9. A Night to Remember

Chapter 9: A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination. **

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Inuyasha nodded. "Sweet dreams Kagome." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome blushed watched him leap down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she opened the door and walked up to her room. She changed into a tank top and boy shirts and sat cross-legged on her bed. She opened her laptop and signed on._

_She saw that she was being invited to a chat with Sango and Ayame. She accepted and was barraged with multiple IM's from Sango and Ayame._

_Taijiya89: So?_

_Taijiy89: How was it?_

_Ayaris51: SPILL!_

_Exohhh_Kagomex3: well…_

_Ayaris51: …?_

_Exohhh_Kagomex3: perfect._

_Exohhh_Kagomex3: byee.._

_**Exohhh_Kagomex3 has signed off at 9:04 p.m.**_

_Taijiya89: ugh.._

_Ayaris51: what can we do? we'll just bug her tomorrow :)_

_Taijiya89: I guess..see you tomorrow!_

_**Ayaris51 has signed off at 9:06 p.m.**_

_**Taijiya89 has signed off at 9:07 p.m. **_

* * *

Sango and Ayame groaned. It had been three days since Kagome's date with Inuyasha and they still haven't gotten her to talk about it. They stomped down Kagome's staircase and into her kitchen. Sango tapped her foot.

"Not even _one_ itty-bitty detail?"

Kagome struggled down the stairs, carrying a large duffle bag with her. She grunted, "Nope." She reached the final step and with great effort, tried to pull her bag down but the bag was stubborn. Kagome let out a small groan. She wiped her hands on her thighs and grabbed the polyester duffle bag once more. She muttered, "Come on…" Why wasn't gravity working anymore?

The front door opened and a masculine voice yelled, "What the fuck is taking so long?"

After one forceful tug, the bag came down the stairs and Kagome fell with it due to the momentum. There was that reliable gravity she was looking for. She heard Ayame and Sango giggle. Ayame pointed to her and replied, "That."

A soft female voice called from the living room. "Kagome? What was that crash? Is everything okay?"

Kagome stood up and rubbed her behind. "Yeah mama. It's all good…" A man yelled back, "Who was that yelling before?"

Kagome turned around and saw Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha carrying the girls' bags. "Nothing Dad! Just the guys trying to carry our bags. Listen, after prom, I'll stay over at Ayame's so I'll see you guys tomorrow at graduation, 'kay?" She ushered her friends out the front door. Before she closed the door, she heard her parents whispering.

"Shoji, can you believe our little girl's going off to college?"

Kagome's step-father chuckled. "Don't worry Korai, she's still gonna be living in Tokyo, and look at it this way; We can still embarrass Souta for three more years!"

Kagome smiled to herself when she heard her parents' laughter and slowly closed the door behind her before catching up to the rest of the gang near Goshinboku.

Inuyasha spoke. "So, we going to Sango's now?"

Kagome shared a look with Sango and Sango nodded. "Uh.. You guys go ahead. Me and Kagome will catch up in a couple of minutes, okay?" The rest of the group nodded and proceeded down the shrine stairs. Inuyasha lingered for a few seconds, glancing at Kagome before he left.

"Listen, Kaggy." Sango paused to laugh at the look on Kagome's face at the mention of the nickname she hated. Gently, she continued. "I'll just be by the well, kay? Just meet me when you're done." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulders and squeezed softly before she left.

Kagome nodded and stared at Goshinboku. _'Sacred Tree. You've been a part of my life since before I was born… Huh. Now I have to leave you.' _Tears bean to sting the back of Kagome's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. _'You were there for me when I couldn't talk to anyone else. Especially when Dad died. I love Shoji, though. I'm glad Mama met him. It's been 3 years since the accident…' _Kagome let the salt tears flow freely and made no effort to wipe them. Finally, after a full minute of sobbing, she felt weak and heavy.

She quickly blew her nose and touched the trunk of the tree affectionately. She walked over to the well house and signaled for Sango to leave. Sango blinked and immediately came to her friend's side and gave her a long, warm hug. She put an arm around Kagome's shoulders and together, they walked down the shrine steps.

Before they got into Sango's car, Kagome touched her arm. Sango looked up and invisible waves of gratitude and understand passed between them. She smiled and the two got into the car. After a small moment of silence Sango prodded Kagome, "So…not even one little detail about how he ate on your date?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and blasted her iPod.

Sango pulled up to Ayame's modest cottage-like house. Ayame's house wasn't as grand as Sango's house or the Higurashi Shrine but it was still pretty big. They had also owned the land surrounding the house, including part of the woods.

Three cars pulled in front of the house and a plump, warm-looking woman came out. She, like her daughter had fiery red hair, but her eyes were not the emerald green of Ayame's. Instead, they were a wise grey with just the tiniest hint of mint green near the pupil. She opened her arms wide and fussed over the teens.

"Welcome! Oh…I haven't seen you girls in the longest time. Ooh! Miroku, Sango, congratulations! I always knew you two—oh! Kouga dear glad to see you again and…who is this?" Her grey orbs landed on Inuyasha.

"Megumi-san, this is my cousin Inuyasha. He's staying with my family over the summer since he starts at the same college as us in the fall."

Megumi's smile spread. "Glad to meet you, Inuyasha. Now come on! In! In! You need to begin getting ready for your prom. Goodness. I suppose I should have made more food…" She ushered them into the house quickly.

* * *

"Kagome! Put down that straightener!"

Kagome froze, the heating plates just inches from her silky black hair. "Ayame? Why? What's wrong with it?" Her honey irises stared at the innocent looking appliance, confused.

"Because I need it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and held the hot flat iron towards her. "Take it. I'll wait. Hey, Sango! Progress?"

"Uh… just help me zip up my dress." Sango walked in to the bedroom holding the back of her dress, careful not to trip over the various hair appliances and make-up scattered on the hardwood floor.

Kagome rushed to her friend and zipped her up. "Come here. I'll do your hair and make-up. Ayame!"

She got a grunt in response. Rolling her eyes, she yelled, "Where's the violet shadow and liner?"

"Crap! Stupid straightener! Uh… by the foot of my bed. Near the green make-up."

Kagome crawled across the floor to get the make-up and peered in the bathroom while looking for the violet-hued products among the tons of bottles she had brought. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just burned my finger. Just go do Sango's make-up. And don't forget to dress yourself!" Ayame put her flat iron down on the counter of the sink to look at Kagome. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit, you're still wearing your jeans and t-shirt. Hurry up!" Ayame shooed her away, back to Sango.

Following her orders, Kagome stood behind Sango and handed her the violet make-up. "Don't lose these. I don't feel like trying to look through the make-up again unless I absolutely have to. Is the curling iron ready?"

"Mmhmm." Sango handed it to her.

In twenty-three minutes, Kagome was able to curl, hairspray, and gel Sango's hair into place and apply her make-up. She sighed. "Okay now get Ayame over here." Sango did what she was told and came back with Ayame.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go hang out with Megumi-san and eat, 'kay? I'll bring you back some food." She left the room and headed to the kitchen, careful not to let any of the boys see her.

Kagome walked into the hallway and yelled. "Don't touch your hair or your face!" Inuyasha peered out of the guestroom and stared at her quizzically with a raised brow.

"Nice outfit." he said. Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt she had stolen from Souta's closet and ripped jeans. Her arm was smeared with the violet-hued make-up she had mixed to apply to Sango and her thick hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun with loose strands falling around her face.

She giggled. "I look gorgeous, huh? You seem a tad overdressed, though."

Inuyasha gawked at her. He liked how messy she looked. It was more natural, though he thought she looked beautiful no matter what. _'Yes, Kagome. You do look gorgeous…you always do.'_ He noticed her head tilted to the side. "Oh. What?"

"I said you're overdressed."

Inuyasha looked down and chuckled. He was only wearing dress pants and was currently shirtless. He looked back at her with a smirk on his lips, making Kagome's cheeks turn pink.

Suddenly, Ayame called. "Kagome! We only have forty-five minutes! Get your ass in here and do my friggin' make-up!"

Kagome mouthed _'Eek!' _before she raced back into the room. Inuyasha smiled to himself and shook his head. He slowly closed the door behind him.

Because Ayame had gone ahead and straightened her hair, it only took Kagome exactly seventeen minutes to apply make-up and put the red mass of hair in a half-down, half-up updo, fastening the look with clear chopsticks with a glittery design of vines on them. She added a final touch of gold liner to the bottom lid of her eyes and sighed. "You're done!"

Ayame stared at her reflection in the mirror and beamed so brightly you could see all of the youkai's fangs. While fussing with her shimmery gold spaghetti-strapped dress, she asked, "Need some help with your dress?"

Quickly glancing at the dress bag hanging on Ayame's closet door, Kagome shook her head. "Nah. I'm good. How much time do we have?"

"Twenty-eight minutes."

With a smirk, she said, "I only need twenty-five." With that, Kagome ran to grab her dress and ran into the bathroom. Ayame watched amused. She watched her friend run out of the bathroom with the dress on and immediately grab the flat iron, then put it down, then grab it once more.

Ayame giggled. "Can't figure out a hairstyle?"

Kagome froze for an instant to look up at her to glare. "Shut up."

Finally, Kagome picked up the flat iron and straightened her wavy hair but put in hot rollers at the bottom of her layers. She separated her bangs from the rest of her hair, grabbing the hair behind her bangs and poofing it up and fastening it with a small clip. Kagome pinned the rest of hair back, similar to Sango's half-up, half-down look and the curls cascaded down her bare back while her bangs were kept neatly to the side. She lined her eyes with a shimmery black liner and applied a light plum shadow and a light pink gloss. She dusted her bare shoulders with glitter dust and quickly threw some on Ayame before she put it away, laughing hysterically at the look on Ayame's shocked face. Finally, she took the rollers out from the bottom of her hair and let them curl, joining the curl of the bow of her dress.

Megumi called, "Girls! Everyone's ready. Come down for pictures!"

Kagome grabbed her gold heels and ran down the stairs, Ayame right behind her. "Hold the pictures!" she sat down on the nearest cushion and strapped her shoes on.

The others laughed at her and waited patiently. Once Kagome had her shoes on, Megumi clapped twice. "Okay group picture!" The six lined up in the front lawn and grinned, then the girls, then the guys, then dates.

Ayame bounced in her heels. "Mom…can we go to the prom now?"

Megumi laughed and hugged her daughter. Planting a light kiss on her forehead, she said, "Have fun! This is a night to remember!" She waved goodbye to the dark limo exiting the driveway.

* * *

The group entered the expensive looking hotel and walked towards the hallway leading to the ballroom. Right outside the double doors was a sign welcoming all seniors of Shikon High. Kouga pushed down the horizontal metal bar on the door and was about to push open the door.

"Hey guys!"

They turned around to see Ayumi and Hojo, who seemed to hide behind her. Kagome craned her neck to try and get a look at him. "Hojo? Is that you?"

Hojo sheepishly came out from behind Ayumi. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck while he spoke, "H-hey. Kagome. Inuyasha."

"Keh!"

Ayame muttered to herself, "What the fuck? Are the rest of us like frickin' chopped liver?"

Sango slapped her arm playfully and giggled, "Ayame! Kouga, keep your woman under control."

He held his hands in front and chuckled, "I learned a while ago not to attempt the impossible, Sango."

Ayumi smiled. "Anyway, guys. Uhm.. uh since I'm, you know, head of the prom committee I just wanna remind you to vote for prom king and queen." She and Hojo began to enter the gym. "By the way, good luck Kagome!"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell us you're nominated?"

Kagome shrugged and replied, "Didn't seem that big of a deal…besides, I don't think I'll win."

Miroku and Kouga snorted. Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Is that really what you think?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why get the wench's hopes up? It really isn't that big a deal. Everyone'll forget in a week!"

"Exactly."

Miroku rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry though. You'll have six votes for sure!" He let go and held an arm out for Sango. She took it and stared at Inuyasha.

"Weren't you prom king at your high school?"

Inuyasha coughed. "What's your point?" and he immediately led Kagome into the crowded gym.

Kouga and Ayame followed suit, but not before he held a fist out for Sango to pound. Miroku shook his head at the wannabe matchmakers and escorted Sango in.

The speakers in the ballroom pulsed and the strobe lights flashed in beat with the loud music blaring in the room. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to a large circular table off the side of the dance floor, the only one large enough to fit all six of them. Another couple had sat down and stared at the two coming up to them.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if to say, "Now what?" Kagome smirked at him and faced the sitting couple.

She smiled sweetly. "Hey guys. Are you sitting here?" The couple nodded. "It's just you two, though, right? I mean, who else would sit here with you?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and laughed as he saw the guy whisper into his date's ear and lead her to another table. "Bitch."

Kagome waved the comment away like it was an annoying gnat. "Please. Little Miss Head Cheerleader and her dumbass jock of a date are the most hated people at this school. Complete snobs."

He pulled out a seat for Kagome. "Whatever you say. Surprised they didn't talk back though."

Sango sat on the other side of Kagome and flashed a toothy grin. "'Course not. No one messes with the troublesome trio."

Ayame nudged her with her elbow and muttered, "Speaking of which." before smiling at the person approaching them and giving him a quick look-over.

A tall, handsome man came towards them with a large, professional-sized camera. He beamed at them. Kagome smiled back, "Kaito! How've you been?"

"I've been good. You look great, by the way." Kagome blushed and he continued, "All you girls do, really."

Sango smiled warmly at their old friend. "How's college treating you?"

He took a deep breath. "Well… makes me miss high school, but hey, freshman year's the toughest and I survived right? In any case, I came here to take a picture of the fabulous Troublesome Trio who invaded Shikon High my sophomore year, as it is their last year here."

Ayame stood up and bent down between Kagome and Sango's seat and the three beamed at the camera. A bright flash instantly went off.

He stared at the picture on his display screen and looked up. "Great picture, guys. Thanks!"

Kagome stood up. "Well… since the picture taking part of the evening is over and done with, I'm gonna go change. See you guys in a couple of minutes."

Sango and Ayame waved. Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha stared. Miroku asked, "What is she doing?"

Sango and Ayame smirked. "You'll see." Sango got up and stood behind Miroku. "Meanwhile, dance with me?" She smiled down at her fiancé, who goofily returned his own smile.

Miroku stood and grabbed her hand. "Of course."

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga and Ayame. "You two aren't gonna dance?"

Ayame shook her head and answered, "Nahh. I think I'm gonna hit the buffet." She winked and left and Inuyasha chuckled softly.

Kouga followed after her. He yelled back at Inuyasha, "You see why I'm dating her? A woman after my own heart!" and quickly caught up to her.

Inuyasha sighed. _'Great. Kagome left me all alone at the table, looking like a pathetic little bitch. What a bitch.' _But Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kagome. He was awakened out of his thoughts when he smelled a scent that made him crinkle his nose in disgust. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagura come towards him. He scowled when she sat down next to him. Kagura smirked at his expression.

She asked patronizingly, "What's the matter? Puppy's not having fun?"

Inuyasha ignored her but stiffened at a new scent. It was the smell of crisp, sophisticated jasmine fragrances, but it seemed diluted. It was mixed with a scent similar to that of Kagura's; only it was ten times as disgusting. He whipped his head around and turned to face the dance floor and growled. Kikyo was coming near him and that guy who harassed Kagome at the club… Naraku.

* * *

Ayame roared. "Are you calling me a pig?"

Kouga widened his eyes and waved his hands in front of him quickly. "No! Tha-th-that's not what I meant!"

Ayame slammed her plate down at the buffet table and put her hands on her hips, fire in her eyes. Kouga thought, _'Damn. She looks mad but strangely, hot at the same time.'_

"What the fuck else could 'Wow, you're eating a lot of food, huh?' mean Kouga?"

Ayame pulled back a hand to slap him when Kouga swiftly grabbed her slim wrist and stepped closer to her. He looked down at her and their foreheads touched. He chuckled. "Ayame, I only meant that you're not like one of those fucking anorexic bitches. You're not afraid to pig out with me and I love that about you. Also, I love how comfortable you are with yourself." He lowered his head so that his mouth was level with her elf-like ear, "If you ask me, it's pretty goddamn sexy."

Ayame blushed and pushed Kouga away. She stammered out, "J-just cause you uh.. I-i-i uhm. I…."

Kouga turned her face towards his and said, "Ayame, shut up." before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmmffmm!" was all Ayame said before she closed her emerald eyes and responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

Sango and Miroku walked up behind them. Sango motioned for Kaito to come over and pointed at the two. Kaito smiled and did what he was told. The bright flash went off and Ayame widened her eyes and pushed Kouga away, feeling flustered and turned a bright shade of red. Kouga let out a hearty laugh and hugged his girlfriend. Sango and Miroku let out a light chuckle at Ayame's expense until Miroku tensed up.

"Kouga, Ayame, you smell anything weird?"

Ayame sniffed tentatively and scrunched up her nose. She said, "Smells like shit." Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Sango, do you sense that shift in the energy of the room?"

Sango knit her eyebrows together. "Yeah, I wonder if Kagome noticed."

Kouga asked, "Where is she anyway?"

Ayame let go of Kouga. "I'll go let her know, just to be safe." She turned to leave but turned around again. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku answered, "Probably still at the table… just go tell Kagome." He watched her weave through the crowd of seniors and disappear through the double doors. "Let's tell Inuyasha."

Kouga snorted. "Look, he may be a mutt, but he can still smell. He probably smells it already."

"Even more reason to make sure he's still at the table. Why wouldn't he come find us as soon as he smelled this scent?"

Kouga raised his eyebrows. "You really think someone could take dog-breath without him causing a scene?"

Miroku paused and stared at Sango, his eyebrows raised. The look clearly meant that he agreed with Kouga. Sango merely shrugged her shoulders. He sighed.

Sango spoke up, "I say we go find him, I'll feel more at ease after I make sure he's aware of what's going on."

Kouga ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever."

* * *

Inuyasha bared his fangs and gritted his teeth in frustration. _'What the fuck is that bastard doing here? And with Kikyo? What the hell's going on here?'_

Kikyo stood in front of him while Naraku stayed behind a few feet. She stared coldly at Inuyasha. Kikyo sighed. "Kagura, remind Inuyasha what he should do in the presence of a lady."

Inuyasha scowled. "Hmph! I don't see a lady."

Kagura flicked her fan and a small blade scraped Inuyasha's arm. He jumped up at the sudden movement.

He snarled at Kikyo, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kikyo smirked. "So puppy doesn't want to play? Fine. Then I'll just sit right here." Discreetly, she waved her hand behind her back and Naraku left. This, however, was seen by Inuyasha. Sango walked over to the table.

She didn't notice the other two girls and asked, "Inuyasha, did you s—" Miroku had lightly pinched her arm and silently told her to take notice of Kagura and Kikyo.

Kikyo stared at the two. "Sango! How's the engaged life?"

"How did you—?"

Kagura cut her off. "You don't wanna know, sweetie."

Sango cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "'Sweetie'? I'll show you sweetie!" She lunged at the older woman but was held back by thin, muscular arms.

She heard Kagome's voice travel through the air. "Sango! Cut it out. You know this isn't worth it!"

Sango stopped struggling against her friend's grasp. "You're right. What are you doing here? Go take care of your thing!"

Kagome didn't move. She stared at the older woman standing in front of their table. The one with a face so similar to her own. The one she had referred to as her older cousin, almost-big-sister, her idol. The one she could always count on. The one right in front of her who was so different than what she thought. Who was this person? Her face now a mask, she simply addressed her, "Kikyo."

The corners of Kikyo's mouth slightly curled up before she spoke. "Kagome. What? No hug for your dearest cousin?"

"What are you doing with Naraku?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows. "Not one for subtlety, this one."

Kikyo flinched for the shortest millisecond before she spoke. "What I do with my time and the company I choose to spend my time with is none of your business. But if you really wanna know, he's helping me out with some work."

Kagome and Kikyo stared at each other, their minds working at rapid speed. Kikyo opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Kagome tilted her head slightly at an angle and raised her eyebrows, almost as if to challenge her. She scoffed and shook her head lightly. She turned on her heel and left. Kikyo frowned and shared a look with Kagura.

"Let's go."

Kagura scoffed. "You're joking right. Just because that little—." she stopped speaking at the sound of Inuyasha's growling. "Ahem. Just because of your cousin!" practically spitting out the word 'cousin'.

Inuyasha snarled at her, "I'd watch your mouth from now on bitch."

"Hmph." Before she could say any more, Kikyo cleared her throat and signaled her to follow her through the double doors.

Inuyasha stared at her retreating figure. He looked at his feet and towards the center of the dance floor. He ran a hand through his thick silver hair. His ears twitch and he muttered to himself, "Ah, fuck it." Inuyasha stormed out of the ballroom despite the protests of Sango behind him and out the double doors.

Sango looked at her fiancé worriedly and asked, "What do you think he's going to do? I mean, they have a history, but Inuyasha wouldn't try anything… right?"

Miroku stared at the double doors and sighed. "Honestly? Ahh.. I don't know. Inuyasha's one of my closest friends but no one knows what Inuyasha's thinking. I don't think even he knows."

"Well, go get him. Kagome's going to be coming up soon. I don't want her being worried. You know how she gets when it comes to this."

He nodded and made his way to the hallway past the double doors.

* * *

Inuyasha burst through the double doors in a fury, almost knocking them off their hinges. He quietly growled to himself in frustration. _'What the fuck is she doing here? We agreed never to cross paths again. Sango's party was a fluke. That's why she left abruptly… ' _He punched a wall and lowered his head, memories flooding his mind.

'_Kikyo, this past year has been…amazing. You make me happier than I've been in my life.'_

_He paused to search her face for any emotions but got nothing. As usual, the expression on her face was masked and calm, but held no sign of repulsion or worse, rejection. Inuyasha inhaled deeply. It was the only way he could continue._

'_Uh anyway, my point is… would you make me happier? Will you marry me?'_

_Once more, he searched her stoic face for expression. He saw her doll-like face soften and smile._

'_Inuyasha, I'd love that more than anything but you're a senior in high school. Do really want to be married at a young age?'_

_He grabbed her delicate hands in his. 'Kikyo, I'm not saying we should get hitched tomorrow! But we can be engaged right? There's no rush.'_

_She grinned at him. 'Okay then. I guess we're engaged!" Inuyasha felt his insides soar at the sound of her rich laughter. "What a way to celebrate the New Year!"_

_Inuyasha laughed and hugged her fiercely and stared at the falling snow in the window behind her, thinking nothing would ruin this moment._

Inuyasha pounded the wall again. Tears stinging the back of his eyes. Another memory filled his mind.

_His phone rang that special ring tone. The one he had set for his fiancée of three months. Inuyasha picked it up without hesitation desperate to hear her voice._

'_Kikyo? What's up?'_

_He heard silence and a deep breath._

_Inuyasha frowned. 'Kikyo? Is everything alright?'_

_She replied softly, 'Can we talk?'_

'_Yeah sure.'_

'_In person. This needs to be in person.'_

'_O-okay. I'll meet you at your place.' He raced to her apartment in Tokyo. Inuyasha jumped on his motorcycle and rode from Osaka to her. Inuyasha knocked on her door._

'_Come in.'_

_He sat on the couch next to her. 'Kikyo what's wrong? You sounded… .not good.'_

'_Inuyasha, I can't marry you.'_

_A shrill ringing echoed in Inuyasha's ears and his amber orbs widened. He sputtered out a simple, 'What? Why?'_

'_I'm pregnant. One month along.'_

_He stood up and paced to ease his breathing and temper. 'Is this some kind of sick joke? Because it sure as hell isn't funny! Kikyo, why would you fuck me over like this?'_

'_I… I didn't mean t—-.'_

'_But you fucking did!'_

_Kikyo flinched at his tone. 'Maybe it's better we just forget about each other and not cross paths.'_

_Inuyasha snorted, 'Easier said than done. You're just a fucking little—' He lowered his gaze. 'If that's how you want it-.'_

'_It is.'_

_Inuyasha clutched the doorknob and opened the door. 'Then goodbye.' and he shut the door behind him._

"Inuyasha?"

Without turning around, Inuyasha knew who it was. He smelled her scent as soon as he exited the gym. That scent…of fragrant jasmine flowers, roses, and bamboo. His nose wrinkled when that disgusting smell of Naraku followed. "What do you want?"

"I can't stand not seeing you. Please. Just look at me. I need to able to see you, touch you, be with you."

He stared at her coldly. "What's your point?"

"Take me back!" Kikyo began to tear. "Please. I'm begging… I can't stand this. Come back."

"Keh! What happened to the kid's father?"

She absentmindedly rubbed her hand on her belly. "I don't love him!"

Inuyasha froze. After several deep breaths, he spoke. "I'm sorry Kikyo." Kikyo began to smile. "I don't love you."

Her face fell. Kikyo separated her hand from her stomach and balled each hand into fists stiffly held at her sides. The doors opened and Miroku walked into the hallway. He shifted his weight nervously upon realization of his entering an extremely personal conversation. Miroku chuckled nervously and tried to smile, though it came out more like a grimace.

"Inuyasha, Sango's looking for you in there. Said there was something you couldn't miss."

Inuyasha kept his gaze on Kikyo. "I'll be there in a second."

Miroku took no time to hesitate to enter the double doors once more. Inuyasha raised a single eyebrow. "Anything else you want to say?"

Kikyo's mouth slightly parted and her eyebrows were furrowed displaying a look of shock and hurt, which, Inuyasha suddenly realized, no longer affected him. He walked away from her and stopped in front of the double doors.

"Well I do. Just tell me one thing. What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Who the fuck else? The bastard you screwed me over for!"

"Onigumo. Naraku…Onigumo."

Inuyasha flinched for the tiniest second and entered the gym. He skulked over to the table, a dazed look on his face. Sango looked at her cousin worriedly. Next, she turned to her fiancé for some answers. He mouthed, "Kikyo." She furrowed her brow in confusion. Miroku sighed and ushered her over to the side and told her what he heard.

"Well… I didn't hear much. Once I walked out, they stopped talking but from the other side, I heard 'kid's father', 'come back', and 'I don't love you'."

Sango widened her eyes. "'Not much?' Miroku that sounded like a fucking lot!" She groaned and rubbed her temples. "What I don't understand is how we didn't even hear about this…you're his best friend and I'm goddamn family."

"Sango, think. Takashi Inuyasha engaged at eighteen? And a couple months later his fiancée is pregnant with someone else's child. Somehow I think that wouldn't have been good for your family's reputation."

"I guess…" She tore her gaze away and smiled. "Look. It's starting."

She and Miroku walked back to the table and sat down. Ayame sat with her head down, buried in her hands, the sign of defeat. Sango raised her eyebrows. Kouga and Inuyasha were staring each other down, glaring daggers at each other.

Miroku chuckled awkwardly and said, "Hey guys…uh… why don't you just relax and enjoy the show."

Inuyasha stared at him. "What show?" he asked.

The lights dimmed and the DJ ran to the middle of the floor. Sango smirked. She said, "That one."

The bald, tattooed twenty-something year old DJ spoke into the microphone, his amplified voice speaking, "WHAT'S UP SHIKON HIGH CLASS OF 2008?" He paused for the cheers which erupted right after. He chuckled, "Well then, give it up for your fellow senior girls over here! The Shikon High dance team is ready to perform just for you!" He jogged away from the center of the floor.

Inuyasha snorted. "Where the fuck is Kagome? She's missing everything."

Ayame tilted her head and scrunched her nose. "Do you know anything about her? Where do you think he is smart one?"

Before Inuyasha could retort, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the center of the dance floor. The jocks had started thundering their feet on the hardwood floor and a group of about six girls stood directly under the light, their faces concealed by the thick black hoodies they were wearing. They wore shorts that were hunter green and heavy, white sneakers. The school colors. The lights began to pulse in time with the beat that played. Suddenly, Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" blasted from the speakers and the dancers threw off their black hoodies and revealed white tank tops. Huddled together, the girls broke apart, three in the back, two in the middle, and Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome in front.

He exclaimed, "She's a dancer?"

Ayame smacked the back of his head. "Dufus. Weren't you the one who danced with her at the club?"

"Yeah..but she like dances..professionally?"

Ayame scoffed, "That doesn't even begin to describe it. She's been moving since she could stand. Jazz, tap, ballet, ballroom, hip-hop. Name it. She dances it."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome in admiration. "Dirrty" had ended and Bone Thug 'N Harmony's "Wanna Ride" started. He watched Kagome turn, glide, jump, and pop with ease, a smirk always on her face, her eyes twinkling with delight from all the attention and basically being able to move freely. She entranced him and the song had seemed to quiet and became a whisper in the background.

The song ended and, in unison the girls jumped and stomped on the wooden floor, sending a thundering boom echoing through the room. Cheers, whistles, and applause reverberated and the girls beamed. The DJ joined their circle with his microphone and congratulated the girls. "HOW ABOUT IT? YOUR SHIKON HIGH DANCE TEAM!" When the cheering died and the girls had left to change back into their dresses, he smiled and said, "Now everyone, I'm gonna hand this mic over to your student body president…" He peered down at a small index card, "Sango Katana!"

There was another round of applause as Sango stood and walked over to the middle of the floor. She smiled at the DJ and took the microphone. She spoke as she walked up the stairs over to the stage. "Okay seniors, the big moment. And, you pervs, I don't mean THAT big moment." She smiled while her fellow classmates cheered. "Anyway, I'm proud to announce Shikon High's Prom King and Queen of 2008!" While she opened the envelope, Sango read aloud, "Your choice for prom king is…Hojo Akitoki!" Hojo's fellow football teammates pushed him onto the stage, barking. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay ladies, you've been waiting for this moment since you were freshman. Shikon High's prom queen for 2008…is.. KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

Kagome had just sat down at the table, still not having had changed yet, and widened her eyes and gasped once she heard her name. The jocks came over and picked her up, chair and all, and lifted her up to the stage. Sango laughed and hugged her best friend. She whispered, "Told you you'd win!"Kagome giggled and let her put the tiara in her hair. Sango took the mic again. "Now, the prom king and queen's spotlight dance."

Hojo held out his hand, which Kagome took. He led her down the stage's steps and into the spotlight, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome let her hands rest on his shoulders.

Inuyasha sulked in his seat and silently fumed. Kouga shook his head. "Dude, you gotta chill. It's one dance."

"Keh! I'm not upset." Though he kept sulking until the song ended and breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"Saw that."

"Shut up wolf."

Kagome practically skipped back to the table holding her tiara in place with one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Sango wasn't far behind her. Ayame jumped up and squealed as she squeezed her friends.

"Ooooh! Kagome! I'm so proud of you!"

Kagome giggled, "Ayame I didn't even do anything. I didn't even put up posters!"

Ayame winked and chirped, "That just makes it better!" She sighed. "Kouga…"

Kouga looked at her apprehensively. "Yeah?"

"Prom ends in about a half hour…so…"

Kouga repeated, "Yeah…"

She grabbed his hands and ran to the dance floor, "Let's dance!"

Kagome put down her bouquet. "You up for it, Takashi?"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his long, silver mane. He said, "Can you keep up, Higurashi?"

Raising an eyebrow, she retorted, "You're seriously asking?"

Inuyasha shook his head and held out a hand. She gladly took it and for the next half hour, she didn't let go once.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that it was you, okay?"

"Pfft. Like that makes it better. I had a right to know."

Kagome groaned. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you? I didn't know it was you, okay?"

Inuyasha yelled at her, "Don't play that game! You're not an idiot Kagome! You can put two and fucking two together, right?"

Sango and Ayame gasped. They, as well as Miroku and Kouga had been sitting in Ayame's living room for twenty minutes listening to them argue. Ayame whispered in Sango's ear, "Is this about Kagome dancing with Hojo, now? Or... is this a whole new subject."

Sango nodded slowly. She whispered back, in a rushed tone, "Well.. ."

"Uh-huh.."

"InuyashaisKikyo'sexfianceandKagomedidn'ttellhimaboutKikyoandNaraku."

"But didn't Kagome not know that Inuyasha was Kikyo's—."

"Yes! That's why this is such a stupid argument." Ayame and Kouga shook their heads at their Inuyasha's cluelessness.

Kagome let out a cry of aggravation and tears started to come to her eyes from the frustration. "Inuyasha! If I had known that you were the one Kikyo had left, I would have told you in a heartbeat! But I didn't."

The words finally seemed to hit Inuyasha and had fallen on him like a pile of bricks. His features softened and he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome and laid his hands on her shoulders. He lifted her chin up with his index finger and stared directly into her hurt honey eyes. He cast a glance at the other teens, silently telling them to leave. They groaned and left. Inuyasha chuckled when he heard Miroku complain, "Now how are we going to entertain ourselves?" and a loud slap right after. Inuyasha's amber eyes stared back at Kagome's honey brown ones again.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

He smirked. "You heard me wench." He rubbed a calloused thumb over the tear stains that trailed down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed. "Apology accepted on two conditions."

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. "Two? Whatever happened to the good 'ol fashioned one condition?"

"That's not 'how we roll' in my family. All deals are bi-conditional."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahhh… fine."

Kagome grinned. "a) Trust me from now on, 'kay?"

Inuyasha nodded. _'Kagome I don't think I'll ever make that mistake again.'_

"b) Huh. I actually don't have any idea."

He patted her on the head. "Sucks for you."

She swatted his hand away. "Hmph. Now I've got it: Let me pet your ears."

He widened his eyes and backed away. "I don't think so!" Kagome pouted. He shook his head furiously. Kagome proceeded to bat her long eyelashes and Inuyasha groaned and tilted his head towards her. Hesitantly, Kagome reached a hand up and smiled at the feel of the soft fur against her fingertips. Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt a rumbling in the back of his throat and let out a soft purr.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and giggled to herself. _'He purrs?'_

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha opened his eyes and slowly took her hands away from his ears. He needed to hug her, simply hold her in his arms. He momentarily forgot his pride and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome gasped before she slowly hugged him back.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry Kagome."

She smiled against his chest. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I know you really didn't mean it."

He pulled back slightly but still held on. "Let me make it up."

"And how do you suppose to do that Mr. Takashi?"

"Well, Ms. Higurashi… how does dinner sound?"

Kagome giggled. "Sounds good to me." They continued staring at each other so absorbedly they hadn't noticed that Kouga and Ayame had walked back into the room. Inuyasha didn't even hear or smell them, he was so intent on staring at Kagome.

Kouga brought a finger to his lips and winked at Ayame. She giggled behind her hand and pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga nodded and he stood behind Inuyasha and Ayame behind Kagome. Together, they silently counted to three and pushed the two together. Inuyasha's and Kagome's lips met and their eyes widened. Kagome blushed and they quickly pulled apart and turned the other way.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "I uh.."

Kagome was flustered and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "No, no. Don't worry about it. Uhm…I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "Good night, Kagome."

She smiled at him. "Good night, Inuyasha." And she pushed Ayame in front of her up the stairs.

Kouga snuck up behind Inuyasha and whispered, "You're welcome man." and headed upstairs.

Inuyasha stayed behind in shock. He smiled to himself and chuckled. _'Thanks Kouga.' _

* * *

Reading is expected. Reviews are appreciated. Wonder is granted :)


	10. Rehearsals and Risks

Chapter 10: Rehearsals and Risks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else that's not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Kouga brought a finger to his lips and winked at Ayame. She giggled behind her hand and pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga nodded and he stood behind Inuyasha and Ayame behind Kagome. Together, they silently counted to three and pushed the two together. Inuyasha's and Kagome's lips met and their eyes widened. Kagome blushed and they quickly pulled apart and turned the other way._

_Inuyasha was the first to speak. "I uh.."_

_Kagome was flustered and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "No, no. Don't worry about it. Uhm…I think I'm gonna call it a night."_

_Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "Good night, Kagome."_

_She smiled at him. "Good night, Inuyasha." And she pushed Ayame in front of her up the stairs._

_Kouga snuck up behind Inuyasha and whispered, "You're welcome man." and headed upstairs._

_Inuyasha stayed behind in shock. He smiled to himself and chuckled. 'Thanks Kouga.'_

* * *

The middle-aged woman closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Her once-tight bun was coming loose and strands of brown hair streaked with grey fell around her face. She was actually quite pretty for her age. That is, when she didn't look agitated and scowled, looking like a pit bull. She clapped her hands twice but no one paid her any attention. She exhaled forcefully and stomped over to the gym teacher and blew on the whistle hanging from his neck. Fuck mono. The shrill sound pierced through the air and silenced the voices of one hundred sixty-four teenagers who were in the midst of their graduation practice. Girls and boys were mixed in a cloud of green and white robes, the school colors. The woman climbed up the wooden stairs of the outdoor stage made for the graduation and walked over to the podium.

"Guys. We have twenty-four hours until graduation. Work with me. Please?" She paused, sternly staring into the crowd, waiting to hear heckles. "Good. Now, this is how it's going to work."

As the principal went into a detailed explanation of how the students were supposed to get on and off stage, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame, as always, preferred to be separated from the rest of their graduating class. They sat in the grass, off to the side, oblivious to their principal's speech.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Damn. Ms. Haruka's cool and all, but come on. Most of us have at least half of a brain. I'm pretty sure we can go up and down stairs by ourselves."

Kagome smiled and shook her head softly. She looked away. She stared off, away from Ms. Haruka and her grumpy mood, her loud graduating class, Ayame's semi-logical complaints. The wind blew past her lightly and lifted her hair around her face. Kagome lifted a hand to pull the raven locks away from her face. Once her vision was established again, Kagome couldn't help but let a toothy grin float up to her face. Finally, it hit her. She's graduating. She's living on her own. She's in control. And that was a very appealing idea. Kagome felt a sharp poke to her rib and winced. She rubbed the sore spot and pouted.

"What was that for?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. You were spacing out. Come on, let's go." She and Ayame stood up, careful not to streak any grass stains on their white robes. Kagome remained seated.

"Kagome? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Sango. Just… I'm so excited, you know? It's finally happening! We're on our own and you and Miroku… finally. It's happening."

Sango and Ayame stared at her. Kagome giggled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know what, forget it. It's nothing. Let's go!"

Ayame grabbed her arm. "Kagome, it's not that. Aww. You're so adorable!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Huh?" Before she could get another word out, she was enveloped in a lung-crushing hug between Ayame and Sango. "Seriously. You guys… we should go."

Sango groaned. "Only you could ruin such a Kodak moment like this, Kagome. Only you."

With a chuckle, Kagome responded, "Sango, as my best friend since birth you should remember, it's my only special skill!"

With a playful flick to Kagome's forehead, Sango held out her arm. Kagome linked her arm through it and Ayame through Kagome's right arm. The troublesome trio made their way across the school's grassy knoll for the last time.

The girls quickly hurried into their respective places in line. They moved slowly as the line progressed up the wooden stairs, across the stage, pretended to shake the principal's hand and sat down. Inuyasha planned to wait for his friends until they were finished. Though after only five minutes, he got bored of them and lied down on the grass. His triangular ears twitched as a light breeze blew past him. Inuyasha groaned and ran a hand through his silver mane. He opened an amber orb and stared at the mix of white and green. He cursed under his breath and sent a text to Miroku and left.

He pulled down his brick red shirt and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. Inuyasha wore a scowl as he walked through the empty streets of Tokyo.

It was a strange sight for Inuyasha. Whenever he walked through Tokyo, he was always surrounded by his friends… or Kagome, whatever she was to him. It never felt empty. He shook his head when the image of Kagome's smiling face came into his mind. He smiled to himself as he saw Kagome's grinning face, pure joy written all over it. It was right after he caught her in his arms during their first date.

Inuyasha was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a sob and a yell coming from a nearby alley. He cursed under his breath.

'_How could I not have heard that before now? Damn it!'_

He stormed into the alley and froze.

It was her. And _him._

Numerous thoughts raced through Inuyasha's brain. Why the fuck was she with him? How could she even have come into contact with this bastard? Inuyasha growled. The man looked up from the woman's tear-streaked face. Once he saw Inuyasha, he smirked. A glint shone in his ruby red eyes.

"Inuyasha, is it? Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Kagome blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. "Thank Kami it's over. I can now climb those stairs and shake Ms. Haruko's hand walking on my hands in my sleep."

Miroku wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist and chuckled. "I have complete faith in you, Kagome. Always have." He planted a kiss on Sango's forehead. She smiled back at him. Kagome pretended to gag, causing Sango to roll her eyes. Miroku grabbed a duffel bag with his and Sango's robes. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? I've got a date with a pretty hot lady tonight."

Kagome smiled suggestively and nudged Sango playfully, causing the older girl to slightly blush. "Ooh. Sango, where to?"

Her blush somewhat fading away, Sango shrugged and her voice was teasing as she replied, "I don't know Kagome. Miroku's just dropping me off at home. He's probably going out to dinner with his mother for all I know."

Miroku shook his head good-naturedly. "Sango, Sango, Sango. Still you doubt me? Tell me. What do I have to do to prove my love for you?"

With a small giggle, Sango replied, "Shut up, idiot." She, in turn, wrapped her own arms around his neck. She tiptoed so that their foreheads touched. "You had me the first time you groped me, lecher."

Kagome giggled softly. "Well you guys have fun on your date." She grabbed her own duffel bag. "Did you guys see where Inuyasha went? He's supposed to be my ride."

Sango raised her eyebrows at Kagome and sighed. "Dumbass cousin of mine, huh? Why don't you ask Kouga or Ayame?"

"Sure… once they stop sucking up each other's saliva. Kami knows when that'll be." She finished with an eye roll.

"Don't get grouchy just cause you're single, Kagome."

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"I'm kidding! Damn. Look, why don't you just call him?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You don't think I've tried that? You're right Miroku. She is a woman of little faith and large amounts of doubt."

Miroku sighed and mumbled, "You're telling me." Which earned him a quick smack to the back of his head. He rubbed his head and spoke, "Look, our reservations aren't until 8:30… how abo—"

Kagome shook her head so quickly, it looked like a swarm of invisible mosquitoes had clouded around her. "I'm not going to ruin your date. No! No, no, no, no. Forget about it. I'll just walk… it's good for me. Besides, what better way to get into shape for volleyball tryouts in September then to work out my legs, right?"

Sango gave Miroku a look and they let go of each other. Miroku said, "Kagome. It's starting to get dark out…Let us just make sure you get home safely."

"I told you. I'm not going to ruin yo—"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "You're not. Look, do you think that our date would be so great if we spend it worrying over whether or not you got home?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Good. If you still want to walk, go ahead and walk."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What? You just said…"

"We'll follow you in the car." Miroku shrugged. He knew her well enough that she wouldn't completely relent. Might as well come up with some sort of compromise.

Sango joined in, "Kagome. You've known us for forever. Just let us do this. For us?"

Throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder, Kagome quickly raised her shoulders in a defeated shrug. "Fine."

* * *

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Cat got your tongue? Hmm… my, my. Isn't that such a coincidence? Little puppy got beat by a kitty. Amusing." His voice lost its mocking tone, the timbre becoming more sinister as he hissed, "So what brings you here, mutt?"

Inuyasha stole a quick glance at the woman behind Naraku. Her doll-like face was streaked with tears and smeared mascara. Her dark brown eyes were cloudy and her hair looked like a bird's nest. The sight of her looking so disheveled infuriated him. He grit his teeth before he spoke, "Cut the fucking bullshit, Onigumo! Just get the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha couldn't help but shudder at the sight of Naraku's smirk. It chilled his blood, straight through his bones.

Naraku grabbed Kikyo from behind him and cupped her face and brought it close to his. "What? This whore?" He chuckled wryly before he continued. Naraku took one more disparaging look at her before shoving her away onto the concrete. "Nothing more than just a pretty little face… why do you want her?"

"No one deserves to be near shit like you."

His ruby eyes narrowing, Naraku pulled up Kikyo by her elbow, ignoring her whimpers of pain and struggles to get out of his grip. Keeping eye contact with Inuyasha, he put his lips to her ears and asked, "Is that true, Inuyasha? Then tell me why this _whore _was so willing to let me fuck her?" Naraku threw Kikyo away again and she fell against the brick of the alley wall. She clutched her stomach, as if that would protect the unborn child in her.

Naraku saw this contorted his face in disgust. He spat at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You think I would actually let you have that brat? Please! After I'm done with you, there'll be no reason to hold your stomach anymore, if you know what I mean."

Fury filled Kikyo's eyes. She shrieked and lunged at him. Inuyasha leapt forward and kept her away from him. He stepped in front of her but she continued to yell. "You bastard! Naraku, you drugged me. I know it. I never would have… have…"

Once again Naraku let that cold smirk curl onto his face. "Never would have what?" He chuckled through his nose. "Never would have jumped into bed with me? Face it Kikyo. Drugged or not, the little slut in you couldn't resist."

This time, Inuyasha was filled with fury. He let go of Kikyo and lunged at Naraku, flexing his claws and roaring with rage. He could feel himself slipping away… being taken over by his inner youkai. Before he blacked out Inuyasha could hear the menace in his voice as he chuckled. He could see the glint in those ruby red eyes he so desperately wished to claw out. Finally, just as his own eyes began to bleed red and purple slashes appeared on his cheeks, he heard a woman's ear-piercing scream and the feel of warm, sticky liquid on his hands.

In a split-second, he thought, _'I'm losing control…. But… I'm okay with that. I need to get this bastard…_Kagome huffed. She readjusted the duffel bag's strap on her right shoulder. Her clothes and equipment were starting to wear her down. She could hear the rumble of the engine a distance behind her and rolled her eyes. Kagome made sure her strap wouldn't fall off and she nonchalantly tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and counted to three. At three, she leaned back and shot forward at an alarming speed.

* * *

Sango widened her eyes. She exclaimed, "Miroku! Follow her!"

Miroku sped up, but quite reluctantly, and not by a large margin. Sango groaned exasperatedly. "We have to follow her! Speed up. Speed up!"

Her fiancée furrowed his eyebrows together and clutched his steeling wheel. "I'm not so sure, Sango. Kagome's a big girl. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I know she does. But it's getting dark and there are all kinds of creeps and assholes out here. Please, can we just—?"

Miroku shook his head. "I love Kagome just as much as you do, Sango—"

"Then you understand why we should keep following her." Sango turned her head urgently towards the windshield. Her eyes were shifting back and forth frantically.

Miroku hated seeing Sango like this. He could tell if he didn't speed up, she'd go crazy worrying over Kagome. He sighed and applied more pressure to the gas pedal.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still running. She was a good four blocks ahead of the car. She was shocked when Miroku hadn't immediately raced down after her. Or that Sango wasn't able to make him immediately race after her. She slowed down to a brisk jog and wasn't even panting.

About thirty seconds later, she groaned at the sound of a purring engine behind her. She sped up into a sprint but this time the car raced after her, like she expected it to when she first broke into a run. The car pulled up beside her and the driver's window rolled down.

Miroku rest his elbow on the open window sill and smiled at her as if he were flirting. "My dearest Kagome, may I ask why you took off like that and put my poor fiancée into a frenzy?"

"Dear, dear Miroku. It's simple why I ran off. So you and said fiancée could enjoy your date at that fancy-shmancy restaurant." She turned to flash him a toothy grin. Before she turned her head back, she could see Sango lean over Miroku out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes and braced herself.

"Kagome it's stupid of you to keep running when we've already caught up. Just take it slow and jog. Please?"

Kagome sighed and began to jog again. "Really, just go on your date. I'm close to the shrine, anyways. There's no reason for you to—"

She stopped abruptly and Miroku braked. They heard a shriek and a woman cursing. Kagome threw open the back door of Miroku's car and threw her bags in. Before they could react, Miroku and Sango watched Kagome bolt towards the sound. Sango slapped Miroku's shoulder rapidly while her fiancé stopped, shocked.

"What are you waiting for? Go! We should go help!"

Miroku slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the tires screeched as they tore down the empty street in the direction Kagome ran off in. They had just caught up to her and saw her turn into an alley. Miroku and Sango jumped out of the car and followed her. Sango nearly bumped into Kagome's back. She was frozen in front of them. They followed Kagome's line of sight and widened their eyes.

In front of them, Inuyasha was holding Kikyo back but his hold was loosening. His golden orbs turning a dark crimson. His tan colored cheeks were becoming marked with purple slashes. Kagome felt a chill travel down her smile at the smirk on Inuyasha's face and at the chuckle he let out. The menace in his voice was something so different from what she had expected from Inuyasha. Her honey eyes widened and as Inuyasha lunged forward towards Naraku's smirking figure, Kagome let out a scream.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's flexed claws had sliced at Naraku and his hands were covered in blood. But Naraku's dark cloak merely floated down slowly, almost teasing them. Inuyasha growled. He spoke, his voice seeming foreign and otherworldly to Kagome's ears.

"Naraku, you motherfucking bastard! Where are you? Stop hiding!"

Kagome visibly flinched at the coldness and malice in the hanyou's voice. A breeze blew past her and she felt a chill again. Everything in front of her seemed to freeze. A dark shadow fell behind her and an arm wrapped around her slim waist while a hand stroked her chin. Kagome's muscles locked in place as she froze and didn't dare move.

A voice whispered in her ear. His breath chilling her. "Kagome, you wouldn't happen to be falling for that half breed… would you?"

Kagome's voice got caught as her breath hitched in her throat. She forced out, "He's more demon and man than a piece of shit like you."

She cried out in pain when he pulled her hair and scratched her cheek. Kagome saw that time was unfrozen and she was now standing in front of Inuyasha in Naraku's place. He growled and was about to attack when he saw in front of him. Kagome screwed her eyes shut and hoped that he would remember her.

Inuyasha's claws stopped short a few inches from Kagome's face. He stared at the girl in front of him, as if rediscovering her. Kagome opened her honey eyes and stared right into Inuyasha's crimson orbs. She could see the inner conflict he was fighting.

Inuyasha fought to surface. He was struggling to overcome his inner youkai. He could see that he was about to hurt Kagome.

His inner youkai growled. His raspy voice spoke, _'Stupid hanyou. I didn't touch her.'_

Hanyou Inuyasha widened his eyes in disbelief. _'You didn'….'_

Exasperation colored the tone of his other half. '_No. I can't.' _

'_Why?'_

'_I know her. We care about her. Inuyoukai don't hurt mates.'_

'_Mate? She's not my mate.'_

Before his inner youkai could answer back, Inuyasha felt himself pulse and take control again.

Kagome watched intently. She could see that Inuyasha was almost… inwardly splitting in half. She walked towards him tentatively.

Miroku called out to her. "Kagome. Be careful. He could still attack you."

Kagome shook her head. "Uhn-uhn. He wouldn't hurt me."

Sango held Miroku's hand. "Kagome…."

Their eyes never broke away from each other. She reached out her hand shakily towards him. His eyes closed slowly, as if allowing her. She put her hand on his chest, on his heart. She tiptoed and whispered, "Inuyasha. I know you can hear me. Please… come back." She watched him warily. Kagome could have sworn she saw him pulse before the crimson receded to become gold.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha enveloped her in his arms and sniffed her scent. He murmured into her hair, "Kagome…"

Kagome relaxed in his grip and pulled away slowly. She smiled at the hanyou standing before her. She could see him begin to speak but felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach. She pushed him aside and a white blue-ish light emanated from her hands. The light formed into a bow and arrow and she stood, in perfect form, aimed at Kikyo.

Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together. He motioned to put her arms down and point her arrow away from Kikyo but Kagome moved out of his reach. "Kagome? What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome yelled back, "You can't sense it?"

Miroku paused and stared at Kikyo. His eyes widened. "Inuyasha! Concentrate!"

Inuyasha stared from him to Kagome before his gaze rested on Kikyo. _'What are they talking about?'_

Then he saw it. It was clear as day. He cursed himself for not sensing this earlier. How could he let his guard down?

Kikyo's dark brown eyes were cloudy. He could see hints of red tint behind the brown, making her irises appear to be a dark burgundy. The bastard. "Kagome! Can you hit him without hurting Kikyo or the baby?"

Kagome hesitated before she answered. "They won't be hurt physically. But Kikyo will pass out."

"Damn." Inuyasha's head worked overtime. Naraku couldn't stay in control of Kikyo's mind but this was dangerous territory. "Do it."

Sango gasped. "Inuyasha… but the baby."

Inuyasha could see Kagome's form waver. She bit down on her lower lip. "Sango's right. Inuyasha, what if something happens?"

Inuyasha growned. "We don't have time for this, Kagome!" He stood behind her and put his hands over hers, careful not to come into contact with the glow surrounding them. "Goddamn it. Kagome do you trust me?"

"Well… I— yes."

Nodding, Inuyasha replied, "Well I trust you. Shoot!"

Kagome took a deep breath closed her eyes and whispered. "Please don't hurt Kikyo or the baby." She opened her eyes, revealing azure orbs. She released the beam of light she held. Her tight lips whispered, "Go!"

The bright blue light left Kagome's shaking hands. The bow evaporated and everyone watched the beam, seeming to travel in slow-motion, head straight for Kikyo, whose dark brown eyes were still clouded over. As the beam started to get closer, her eyes came into focus. Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes widened. At the exact same time, the same thought passed through each one's minds.

'_No… that bastard. It was a trap.'_

A deep chuckle echoed through the alley. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stared around the alley searching for the source of Naraku's voice. But it was impossible. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Before they knew it, the beam of light finally hit Kikyo. Her eyes widened and seemed to almost bulge out of their sockets. She gasped and clutched her chest where the beam made contact.

"NO!"

Inuyasha ran to catch Kikyo as she fell backwards. He held her limp body in his arms and rested her back across his lap. Kagome watched silently as he checked to make sure Kikyo was okay. Sango stared at Kagome, worry etched all over her face.

Miroku touched her arm lightly. "Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango smiled weakly but kept her gaze on Kagome. She loved how well Miroku could read her emotions. "I'm just worried about Kagome."

Miroku nodded. He shifted his attention to Kagome who was still staring intently at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha punched the concrete next to him in frustration. He lowered his head so his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. '_This can't be happening. I'm such an idiot! I should have listened to Kagome. She shouldn't have trusted me!'_

Kagome could hear her heart pounding. It beat furiously and thumped against her rib cage violently. She could see how worried Inuyasha was.

Meekly, she asked, "Inuyasha? Can I try something?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He merely nodded.

Kagome kneeled down in front of Kikyo. Her honey eyes flickered into azure once again. She held one of Kikyo's hands in her own and held her other hand over Kikyo's chest. Inuyasha watched curiously and intently. A warm blue light glowed from her hands and flowed into Kikyo. This was a more friendly light, not like before. Kikyo's skin seemed to glow before she gasped and coughed before slipping into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha looked up at her in silent gratitude.

Kagome replied, "Don't worry about it. She's my cousin. I love her too." Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kagome's honesty. And how honest she was about everyone else, too.

"Now get up. We've got to get her to the shrine. My mom will be able to figure out how the baby's doing." He carried Kikyo and started running. Kagome stared at his departing figure.

Miroku called out, "Kagome, let's go!"

She slowly turned around and slid into the backseat of the car. As they raced to the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's mind was flooded with thoughts of Naraku. But she was ashamed and disappointed at herself. She couldn't believe that as Inuyasha held Kikyo, she felt such intense feelings of jealousy and hatred towards her cousin. Kagome gasped. Could she really feel that way towards her cousin? Kagome groaned and rested her head against the cold glass of the window, hoping it would relieve her of her headache. When they finally reached the shrine, Kagome wasted no time. Miroku hadn't even fully parked before she threw open the door and jumped out to sprint up the shrine's steps, not bothering to close the door behind her. She burst through the door and into the living room. Kikyo was lying down on their couch, Korai, Kagome's mother, was hovering over her body with a stethoscope. Inuyasha stood off the side with Kagome's step-father, Shoji.

Kagome panted heavily. "Well?" She waited urgently for a response.

Korai took off her stethoscope and sighed. She faced Kagome and paused, trying to think of a way to word it correctly. "Well… it's not good. But she'll be fine. Unconscious for… well as long as it takes. At most, a few days, at the least… maybe a couple of hours."

Kagome slumped down to the ground. "It's not good… but she'll be fine?" She groaned.

"Sweetie, it's hard to explain. I'm an expert in old remedies with herbs. This needs some modern medicine. Shoji, get the car ready. We'll take her to the hospital." Her husband went out to do as told. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and cradled her face in her hands.

"Mama. 'Not good but fine?' What the hell does that mean?"

Korai sighed. "Well, from what I can tell, Kikyo's going to be just fine. It's her baby I'm worried about. I can't tell if there's anything wrong it." She walked towards the front door. "I'm going to go ahead in the car. Hurry up and bring Kikyo outside."

Kagome lifted her head out of her hands and peered at Inuyasha. She was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. He seemed strained. Hurt. "Inuyasha... I am so sorry. I shouldn't have—I was stupid. I let my emotions get the best of me. It's my fault. God! I… How could I—?"

Inuyasha cut her off sharply. "Don't you dare say that Kagome. You did what you thought was best. It's my fault."

"N-no. It wasn't. If I didn't let go..." The frustration and guilt began to take a toll on Kagome and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha smelled the salt and turned towards her. He knelt down beside her and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the saltwater. "Don't you dare think that. The only thing you did was wrong was to trust me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm serious Kagome. I let my emotions get the best of me."

Kagome looked down. "No. You did what you thought was best."

Inuyasha chuckled dryly. "And look how well that turned out. Kagome." He lifted her chin so that they were looking directly at each other. "Kagome…. you did good. You're strong. Remember it. None of this was your fault."

Kagome nodded and sniffled. "We should go."

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll grab Kikyo and we'll leave."

Kagome opened the front door and watched Inuyasha lift up Kikyo and carry her through the door. She sighed and shut the door behind her to open the car door. Inuyasha lowered Kikyo across the backseat of the car. Expecting him to slide in, Kagome turned on her heel to walk towards Miroku and Sango's car. She gasped when a clawed hand rested on her shoulder. The hand turned her around.

"Inuyasha." she breathed out. Recovering from shock, she asked, "What are you doing? I thought you were going to ride with my parents and Kikyo."

Inuyasha was silent.

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. She looked over her shoulder down the shrine steps at Miroku and Sango. "Uh…. okay. Uhm... I'm going to go ride with Miroku and Sango." She turned around again when this time, Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his. Once again, he turned her around to face him.

He asked her, "Do you think…maybe you could ride with me? You know, …so we can talk?"

Kagome nodded slowly, still trying to process the awkward exchange between them. "Let me just go tell Miroku and Sango so they can go ahead on their date."

Inuyasha seemed to let her words sink in. Kagome took his silence as his okay and jogged down the stairs. As she traveled down the steps, she could see her mother and Shoji driving down the dirt driveway next to her. As they turned the corner, she walked up to Miroku and knocked on his window. He rolled it down.

He asked, "So what's going on?"

Kagome replied, "Well… my parents are driving her to the hospital so they can check on the baby. Me and Inuyasha are going to join up later. So what time was your reservation?"

"8:30"

Kagome peered down at her left wrist. "Damn. You guys, it's already 8:00. You two should go ahead and maybe you'll be able to get there soon."

Sango leaned over Miroku to look at Kagome. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Kagome brushed her question off with a wave of her hand. "Of course. I'm with Inuyasha, aren't I? You guys just go have fun on your date!" She smiled brightly at them and shooed them away.

Sango could tell that her best friend was just putting on a face for them but decided she was right. She was with Inuyasha. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay see you guys later then."

Miroku rolled up the window and Kagome waved as they drove away. She sighed and ran a hand through her thick raven tresses. She turned around and came face-to-face with a certain golden-eyed hanyou.

She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "So…" She rocked back and forth on her heels at his lack of a response. "Yeah. Uh… any idea on how we're going to get to the hospital?"

"I was kind of thinking maybe we could walk?"

"But the hospital is really far..."

"Well if it starts to take too long, we'll get a ride." Seeing her puzzled face, he continued, "Don't worry. You'll have a ride."

Kagome took his word and they began walking along the sidewalk. The sun was starting to set, creating an orange and magenta glow across the sky. But the situation was far from romantic. Far from the night when Kagome and Inuyasha had their first date. They had walked about four blocks without uttering a single word. Kagome couldn't take the silence between them; it was like a heavy weight on top of her, pushing her down. Inuyasha seemed to sense this and sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Then he looked straight ahead.

"Okay. Let's talk."

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"I just want you to know… this really isn't any of your fault. It was all me. I pressured you into doing this."

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "No, Inuyasha. It was me. I should have... ahh. I had doubts and I should have trusted my instincts."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. He looked straight into her honey eyes. He had to stare for a moment…in the light of the setting sun, they seemed hazel. Almost a golden shade like his. He and Kagome could be so similar but they were too different at the same time. Inuyasha brought himself back to the present. "Exactly! Because you were too busy trusting me, I didn't give you a chance to fucking listen you to your own instincts!"

Kagome impulsively wrapped her arms and hugged him. The hanyou froze, unsure of what to do next. Kagome tiptoed and whispered in his triangular, fluffy dog ears. "This is _not_ your fault. Okay? There's no one to blame except that bastard Onigumo. Or that bastard Naraku, whatever the fuck is name is..." She lowered herself down and smiled softly to herself when she felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. Giggling, she asked, "What? What's so funny?" Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha wore a smirk on his face. A look of pure, familiar worship appearing in his eyes. "Nothing."

Kagome playfully slapped his arm. "What?"

"It's just… never expected little miko Higurashi Kagome to swear."

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "You've heard me curse before! Why is it so amusing now?" She muttered under her breath, "Stupid mutt."

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. He growled playfully. "What did you call me bitch?"

"Nothing."

"Sure as hell didn't sound like nothing." He pressed his forehead against hers. "What was it?"

Kagome pulled herself away from him. A playful smirk on her pink lips, she replied, "Nothing…stupid mutt." And with that, she took off. "It didn't take long for Inuyasha to grab her around the waist, a rich laugh exiting his mouth and echoing around the duo. Passersby smiled at the two teens in front of them. Once the laughter died, Kagome groaned, "Ohhh. We're never gonna get there, are we?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oi. Will you stop being such a killjoy?" He crouched down in front of her.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and backed away with wide eyes. "Uh… What are you doing?"

Turning to look back at her, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, biting her lip to stifle her laughter. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Good point. Just get on"

Kagome complied and climbed onto his back. Inuyasha stood and before she knew it, he was running at an alarming speed. Kagome laughed, loving the feeling of the wind blowing past her face. Inuyasha smiled, loving how he had made her laugh like that. He grinned even wider. "Hang on." Kagome wrapped her arms even tighter around Inuyasha's neck, careful not to choke him and before she knew it, they were airborne. Kagome squealed and closed her eyes in pure giddiness. "Open your eyes Kagome. You're missing a great view." Her honey eyes snapped open and she gasped. Inuyasha was jumping from building top to building top. Kagome marveled at the sight below her and in front. The sun was still in the midst of setting and the sight was mind blowing.

"Wow."

Inuyasha smirked. "'Wow'? Is that all you have to say?"

She smacked his shoulder. "There's nothing else to say..."

Inuyasha jumped down in front of the hospital entrance. Kagome climbed off of his back and the two entered through the automatic doors to the nurse sitting at the receptionist table.

The middle-aged woman smiled at them, her wrinkles becoming more vivid. "How can I help you two?"

Kagome smiled softly at her. "We're here to see Kikyo Airetu." The receptionist entered the name into her computer. She looked up at smiled, "Fourth floor. Room 402."

Kagome bowed. "Arigato."

Inuyasha led her to the elevator and pushed the button. He looked at Kagome and frowned. "Hey. Kagome. Don't worry okay?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look. You don't have to put up a front with me, okay? I'm just saying... don't worry."

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. The elevator bell let out a _ding_ and they entered the hallway. They stood in front of the door of room 402. Kagome could sense that they were both scared of what they might find out behind the door. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, smiled, and held his hand. Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome twisted the doorknob and pushed.

The wooden door slightly creaked as it opened. Kagome walked in first. Inuyasha was right behind her, still holding her hand. The first face Kagome saw was her step-father's. She and Inuyasha walked deeper in the room and stood at the foot of the bed. They stared as Kikyo lay on the bed, still unconscious. The doctor stood on the side opposite Kagome's parents.

"Mama, what's going on?"

Korai inclined her head towards the doctor who faced the two teens and smiled softly. "I'm Dr. Yamamoto. Well… as far as we can tell Ms. Airetu will be fine. She's recovering nicely. I must say though, I wouldn't doubt your powers or skill, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome offered a weak smile in return. "The baby?"

Dr. Yamamoto's facial expression turned solemn. "I can't answer for sure. We've run several tests and they're in the lab. We're working as fast as we can. Fortunately, from what we have found out so far, he's going to be okay."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "He? I'm going to have a nephew?"

"Mmhmm." She looked down at her clipboard. "Well I'm going to go see if the lab results have returned. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." They watched her retreating figure exit the room.

Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha's face. It pulled at her heart to see him look so troubled. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Kagome was happy to feel him squeeze back. "Mom, me and Inuyasha are going to go wait outside."

"That's fine. If you don't mind, can you get me and your father a drink?"

"No problem. By the way, when are you going to call Kaede-sama?"

Korai sighed. "I'll call Kikyo's mother soon. Right after Dr. Yamamoto comes back with the results for the baby."

"If you say so…"

Korai smiled softly. She replied, "I do. You two go ahead and wait outside." She glanced down at her watch. "As a matter of fact, why don't you go get some dinner? After all, you're going to go straight to Ayame's right after right?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I'm not hungry. But I can get you and Dad something if you want."

"We're fine, sweetie. Just go. Eat something. Please?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi. I'll make sure she eats."

She giggled and replied, "I'm sure you will Inuyasha." With pure gratitude in her eyes she continued, "Thank you. Truly."

Kagome and Shoji watched the exchange with peaked amusement and curiosity. Inuyasha nodded slightly and led Kagome out of the room. As they walked into the bright hallway and back into the elevator, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha was dealing with this but didn't want to bother him. She sighed audibly.

Without looking down at her, Inuyasha asked, "What?" Kagome looked up at him in surprise. She didn't realize she was so transparent. She shook her head slowly.

"Nothing."

"Keh! 'Nothing' my ass. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"And how would you know anyway? You won't even look at me!" The elevator door opened and she slammed the stop button.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but still wouldn't look at her. He seemed to be biting back a retort.

"You don't know me. You won't look at me. How are you supposed to know when to believe me or not? And let's not forget, we've hated each other for the past eighteen years. Just refreshing your memory!"

Inuyasha finally looked down at her. He couldn't help but smirk. Inuyasha loved how she looked. She stood up straight, her hands folded decisively across her chest. He admired her she slightly lifted her chin up at him proudly. Most of all, he adored her facial expression. A single eyebrow was raised, her pink, full lips in a slight pout, and those eyes. Kagome's usual honey brown eyes were alight with emotion and seemed to carry flecks of hazel in them. Seeing his facial reaction, Kagome crinkled her nose in confusion.

"What are you smirking at, asshole?"

"You know how cute you look when you're mad?"

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead and use the corniest line ever! Because a line like _that_ will just make me go weak in the knees." As an afterthought, she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha felt a lip curl in amusement. "Keh! Who the fuck said I was trying to make you go 'weak in the knees'?" He scoffed. "That would imply I like you and… as you've previously stated, we've hated each other for the past eighteen years. Or do I have to refresh your memory?"

"You're infuriating."

"You're amusing."

"You're full of yourself."

"I totally agree with you."

Kagome groaned. "I don't know why or even how I can put up with you."

"It's a gift. And a curse."

"I've yet to see the gift." Kagome pushed the stop button again followed by the button that opens the elevator door. She stormed out into the cafeteria where the people at the nearby tables craned their necks to see where the source of the shouting match came from. But they immediately turned around at the sight of the young woman's fuming expression.

Inuyasha stood in the elevator, eyebrows raised and jaw hanging. He growled and ran a clawed hand through his silver mane. walked over the line and bought food for himself and Kagome. Kagome was shocked when he placed oden in front of her. She stared at it before turning away and lifting her nose up in the air, uttering a small "Hmph!"

Inuyasha pouted and sat next to her. He rolled his eyes when she then proceeded to scoot away from him. "Are you four?"

Kagome stared back at him sighed. "No." She looked at the oden in front of her and back at Inuyasha. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I guess I'm just a little high strung right now. This was really sweet of you."

Inuyasha blushed. He stammered out, "I-I-I-I uh... I-_ d-didn't do anything…"

Kagome smiled. "If you say so." She rested her head on his shoulder and he blushed even more profusely. She began to eat her oden and Inuyasha sighed.

"But are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better."

Kagome snorted. "Really? Okay..whatever you say."

Inuyasha stopped eating his ramen and stared at her. "What do you want me to say? There's nothing wrong." He frowned when he saw Kagome lower her head. "Look, it's nothing really."

"I know. I'm just overreacting, as usual." She let out a weak chuckle.

Inuyasha exhaled deeply. "It's just... I was engaged to her, you know? I was ready to live my life with her. She was the one I imagined growing old with...raising pups with. To see her with scum, it pisses me off to no fucking end, you know?"

Kagome held a solemn expression but stared off thoughtfully. "I'm not going to lie to you... I really don't know. I can't imagine it." Inuyasha could tell that she meant every word and would continue to. "But I want you to know… I'm in awe of how you still seem to be strong and how you don't let any bitterness come between the two of you." She looked straight into his eyes. Her face held no mask, no pretense. "Just remember that you can count on me, okay?"

Inuyasha stared, overwhelmed with emotion. Kagome gasped when he enveloped her in his strong, muscular arms. Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's raven locks and inhaled her scent. The sweet, intoxicating smell of wild honeysuckle flowers, vanilla, and lillies. It instantly relaxed him and he felt himself close his eyes. Kagome felt herself relax in his grip and squeezed back. She was shocked at how she was able to smell him as well. She felt euphoric and safe in his masculine smell of sandalwood and forest pine.

They jumped when they heard a cough behind them and a masculine voice say, "Well, what do we have here?" followed by a feminine giggle.

Still in Inuyasha's embrace, Kagome turned beet red. She attempted to hide it by burying her face deeper into Inuyasha's chest making Inuyasha's cheek contain a tint of pink. He cleared his throat before he spoke. He scowled at Kouga.

"What the fuck are you doing here, wolf?"

"Relax, dog boy. Miroku called us and told us what happened. They said you were here."

Ayame continued, "So we came too."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and got out of his grip. "Ayame, you guys didn't have to. I'm sure you guys had plans!"

Ayame waved the thought away as if it was a smelly poo. "Please! Dinner at a stuffy, uptight restaurant or helping out my best girl?" She threw in a wink for good measure and flashed a mischievous grin at Kagome. Kagome squeezed her best friend and took comfort in the scent of their friendship. The simplicity of Kagome's honeysuckle scent mixed with the fiery smell of Ayame's refreshing scent of mandarins.

They pulled apart, Ayame still grasping Kagome by the shoulders. "Come on! Let's walk and talk." She wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and they walked off, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha by themselves.

Kouga took Kagome's recently deserted seat and sighed. He turned to face Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow. "So what did me and Ayame just walk in on?"

"Keh!"

"Fine. Avoid it."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not avoiding anything. There's nothing to fucking avoid. Dumb shit." He smirked. "Anyway, what were you doing with Ayame this entire time? Everyone must have left the school at least two hours ago."

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Nah. Nothing like that, mutt. I mean..oh shit. How do I say this? Of course we made out but not really. Most of the time, we kinda just walked around the track and talked."

"You sure got over Kagome fast."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow. "Who says I got over her?" he teased.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at him skeptically.

Kouga retorted, "Why the hell should you care?"

"No reason. Just saying shit."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

The two girls sat down on a sunlit bench in the visitor's lounge. Ayame grinned at Kagome and asked excitedly, "_So_?"

Kagome widened her eyes. "So what?"

"Come on. You know…what's happening between you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. We… I don't even know what we are."

"It's so obvious though! Use your pretty little head, miss valedictorian."

"Since you know so much, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well… you guys went on a date—"

"A bet."

"..were prom dates—."

"I didn't have anyone else."

"And you kissed!" Ayame's emerald eyes were alight with excitement.

"You and Kouga pushed us together." Kagome looked exasperated.

"Fine. Deny it. How about when he was busy taking care of Kikyo?"

Kagome narrowed her almond shaped eyes. "What _about_ when he was taking care of Kikyo? I swear, you just make no sense at all, Ayame."

"Don't forget Kagome— Sango told me _everything_ that happened in the alley. Everything. Especially the look on your face when Inuyasha was busy taking care of Kikyo."

Kagome purposely looked away. "What? Worried? What do you expect? She's my cousin."

Ayame sighed and hugged her friend. "It's okay to be jealous Kagome. Honestly, how do you think I felt when Kouga liked you?"

"Okay first, I'm not jealous. And second, Inuyasha and I have only been 'close' for about a week. You and Kouga—"

"Were close for what? About a week and half? Like that makes a difference. Kagome, stop lying to yourself. You like him! What are you so scared of? The girl who I admire for being fearless and determined in everything she pursues. Where is she?"

Kagome hugged Ayame tighter. "I wish I knew. It's just that I don't want a reason to hate anyone. So if I keep my distance, maybe it'll just go away."

Ayame felt such sorrow and pity for Kagome. She didn't want her to feel this way. All she could do was comfort her right now. So she hugged Kagome and rubbed her back. Both of them jerked when Kagome's Sidekick went off. Kagome let go of Ayame and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"She's awake."

"Come on man! Just admit it. You like Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "As if."

"It's so fucking true. Why else would you have been acting like such a dick when you first met me?"

Under his breath, Inuyasha muttered, "'Cause you're a shitty dumbass wolf…"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "This is about Kikyo though, right? Dude. Get over it."

Inuyasha closed his amber eyes. "You have no idea how much harder it is to do than to just say it."

"Well then, stop acting like such a pansy ass and man up. Now or never. Who?"

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open. "What?"

"Choose."

"I…uh…"

He looked up suddenly. Kagome and Ayame were jogging over to them. "What happened?"

"Kikyo's awake."

The two boys stood up and followed the girls into the elevator into room 402. Kikyo sat up straight in her bed, looking weak and exhausted. Like she gave up. But her dark eyes lit up at the sight of her cousin.

"Kagome!"

Kagome hurried to her side and hugged her. She whispered, "Kikyo, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't think things through. If anything happened, I—"

"Don't worry about it. If you didn't, things could've ended up worse. Better that you controlled the ending."

Kagome nodded and let go. She looked at Dr. Yamamoto and asked, "Any news?"

Dr. Yamamoto smiled weakly. "Yes. The lab results came back. It seems… that… the baby…"

In this short pause, the entire room was silent. No one dared breathe for fear of missing out. Shoji impulsively held Korai's hands in his own. Ayame held onto Kouga's arm. Inuyasha had stepped up behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, enveloping her in his support.

It came down to this. Whether they knew it or not, the next sentence to be uttered would determine the outcome of an intense battle that could cost them their young lives.

* * *

Mwahaha! Tiniest little cliffhanger. Read. Review. Wonder.


	11. Forgotten

Chapter 11: Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination. **

* * *

_Last time…_

_In this short pause, the entire room was silent. No one dared breathe for fear of missing out. Shoji impulsively held Korai's hands in his own. Ayame held onto Kouga's arm. Inuyasha had stepped up behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, enveloping her in his support._

_It came down to this. Whether they knew it or not, the next sentence to be uttered would determine the outcome of an intense battle that could cost them their young lives._

* * *

Kagome sighed. "Well?"

Dr. Yamamoto smiled. "The baby's perfectly fine. Strong little guy."

The sound of collective exhales echoed throughout the room. Kagome held Kikyo's hand in her own and squeezed. The two look-alikes smiled at each other. Dr. Yamamoto chuckled softly before she continued, "But we'd like to keep Ms. Airetu in here for about another week or so. Purely for observation purposes. We don't want any unexpected relapses to occur. Okay?" She nodded at Korai and asked, "Her mother's been notified?"

"Yes. She's on her way. Apparently she's stuck in some traffic."

The doctor glanced down at her wrist at the slim silver watch. "Fine. Please, page me when she arrives. I'll have to go over some paperwork with her."

"Dr. Yamamoto, I'm of legal age. Why can't I..?"

"Ms. Airetu, you just woke up. I don't want you to be under too much stress too soon. Speaking of which, I think it'd be best if some of your visitors let you rest?" She raised an eyebrow and stared at the roomful of people before her before turning to attend to other patients.

* * *

Naraku growled. He waved his arm and Kanna pulled back her mirror and the image of the hospital room rippled away to once again show Naraku's reflection.

"Leave."

The young girl disappeared into the darkness and Naraku lowered himself down to the traditional mats on the floor and rested his arm on his knee. He stared out of the window next to him and smirked.

'_Persistent little bitch… Guess I'll have to work harder next time. But how?'_

His upper lip curled into a sinister grin and a glint shone in his ruby red eyes. Without looking up, he called out, "Kanna." Once he felt her silent presence, he turned to her. "I have need of your mirror."

* * *

The hospital room was nearly empty. Korai hugged Kagome. "Me and your father will head home soon. We're just going to stay here with your Aunt Kaede for a little while longer." She looked back towards her older sister, who sat on the edge of the bed, whispering with Kikyo.

Kagome nodded. "No problem, Mama."

Korai knit her eyebrows together and held Kagome an arm's length away from her. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little tired. Don't worry about it. I'm going to head home and I guess if you guys come home too late, I'll see you at graduation?"

Shoji stepped forward and hugged his step-daughter. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Miss Valedictorian." Before he let her go, he ruffled her bangs. "Get some sleep tonight. Souta was spending the day at Kohaku's. He should be coming home soon."

A small, knowing smile appeared on Kagome's face. "So… make sure he bathes and sleeps?"

Shoji chuckled. "Exactly." He turned towards Inuyasha. "You make sure my little girl gets home okay."

Inuyasha nodded. "Wouldn't dream of anything else." He wrapped a lean arm around Kagome's shoulders. As they turned to leave, Kaede beckoned out to them.

"Inuyasha… though things didn't exactly work out…" The elderly woman sighed. "Thank you."

Inuyasha scoffed and replied, "Keh. It was nothing" before leading Kagome out of the room again.

Kaede chuckled, causing Korai to raise an eyebrow. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" she asked, a slight smile curling upon her lips.

"Little sister, don't tell me you're not slightly amused by that boy's antics. Hmph. Acting like he doesn't care and that he's too tough. Still— I can see that he's good at heart. You're lucky he's interested in Kagome."

A thoughtful smile appeared on Korai's face. "Perhaps…"

* * *

"Ah fuck."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Calm down, mutt." Inuyasha had been peeved off ever since they had stepped out of the hospital. Just as their luck would have it, it had started to pour right as they had started walking back to the shrine. Kagome disappeared upstairs into the bathroom while Inuyasha sulked near the front door, hair dripping from his silver tendrils onto the hardwood floor.

Soon, Kagome padded down the stairs in sweats and a towel on her head. She threw clothes at him. She giggled at the look on the hanyou's face. Before he could open his mouth to yell, she held up a slender finger. "Before you yell at me, think. Would you rather waste your time yelling or taking a nice warm shower?"

Inuyasha trudged past the smirking girl, grumbling. He trudged past her and up the stairs where Kagome heard the slam of a door.

She called up the stairs. "Stop being such a grump. Hurry up and I'll have a surprise down here for you!" She boiled some hot water while she took out two bowls of ramen from the pantry. After setting the steaming hot bowls on the table, Kagome leaned against the counter and sighed.

'_Today really was too much. Damn that Naraku. Little prick. At least Kikyo and the baby are okay… the baby. I can't imagine having the baby of someone you hate. Ohh…I wish none of this ever happened. I wish someone could help us out and turn back time.'_

'_There is.'_

Kagome jerked her head upwards looking for the source of the man's voice, as if he were on the ceiling. "Wha…"

'_There is a way Kagome.'_

Kagome crinkled her eyebrows together, still looking at the ceiling. Against her better judgment, she replied. _'How?'_

"Oi! Oi wench!" Inuyasha waved a clawed hand in front of her face. He raised his eyebrows and lowered his head to look at her, their noses nearly touching as his face came closer to hers.

'_What the fuck? Is she alright?'_

Inuyasha sighed. _'Probably daydreaming.' _He shook his head. "Oi. Kagome… KAGOME!"

Startled, Kagome jumped and dropped the kettle she had been holding. She picked it up and inspected it before yelling, "What the fuck was that for? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She looked up and saw that Inuyasha's face was close to hers. Very close. She gulped.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed and came even closer to her face, yelling, "Well excuse me but _someone_ was busy off in Lala Land!"

"It's not my fault you took so long in the shower!"

"Well it's not my fault we had to run in the fucking rain now is it?"

Kagome noticed that their faces were so close that the tips of their noses were less than a centimeter apart. She quickly turned her face away. "I told you we could call a cab!"

Inuyasha let out a simple "Keh" and sat down to begin eating his ramen. Kagome's jaw dropped and she stomped her foot.

"Fine. If you want to act like you're Shippo's age, go ahead!" Acting quite like a hypocrite, she grabbed her bowl and "accidently" knocked Inuyasha's ramen over. Kagome then continued to run up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Inuyasha could hear the click of her lock.

He sighed and closed his eyes. After cleaning up the mess, he muttered, "What a waste of ramen." Inuyasha made himself another bowl and ate it by himself in Kagome's kitchen. His ears twitched periodically while he ate. When he was done, Inuyasha began to worry. He walked up to Kagome's door and turned the doorknob but it was locked. He placed an ear against the door and listened.

'_Is she sleeping?'_

Inuyasha went out the front door and raced up the tree next to her window which he hoped was open since it was still drizzling a little. He pushed open the window, carefully sliding it up and stepped through it, shaking himself dry. He closed the window again and looked around Kagome's room. He couldn't help but smile softly to himself; it _was_ Kagome. The room was a light periwinkle blue and from what he could see, she had her own bathroom and an average sized closet. There was a bookshelf and a desk with her laptop. Next to it was a dresser with a mirror. In the corner of the room to his left, right next to the window, was Kagome's bed. And on the bed was Kagome.

Inuyasha felt guilty as soon as he looked at her. Her cheeks had dried tear streaks on them and her nose was slightly red. He looked back on the desk and rolled his eyes at the sight of the steaming, untouched ramen. He kneeled in front of her and stared. Inuyasha brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

'_I guess it was my fault…'_

'_No duh.'_

'_Who the fuck are you?'_

'_Your conscience.' _was the simple reply.

'_Oh. Well. So as I was saying, she's busy worrying about Kikyo. Idiot probably felt responsible too. She shouldn't have. It was my fault.'_

'_Damn. Both of you are so self-centered.'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Both of you. 'It was me! All my fault!' What-fucking-ever. We all know it was that bastard Naraku.'_

Inuyasha inwardly growled. _'Naraku… I swear, he'll get what's coming soon. After what he did to Kikyo—and how it's affecting Kagome. Kagome, this adorable hardworking idiot.'_

He began to stroke her hair subconsciously and without even realizing it, he lowered his head over hers until his lips made contact with her. _'Kagome… I'm sorry.'_

"Hey Sis! I'm uh…"

Inuyasha jerked upwards. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh. Uh hey, Souta."

"Hey Inuyasha…." Souta raised his eyebrows at him and at his older sister sleeping on the bed, with Inuyasha's hand gently stroking her hair. Inuyasha immediately pulled his hand away and stood up, clearing his throat. Deep amusement colored Souta's dark brown eyes, causing his shoulders to shake slightly with suppressed laughter.

Inuyasha tried changing the subject, "You hungry?"

Souta nodded, his moppy brown hair moving. "Yeah!"

Inuyasha hurried out of Kagome's room with him and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. He handed him a bowl of ramen and leaned against the kitchen counter, asking "So you're cool for the rest of the night right?"

Souta slurped his noodles and nodded. He wiped his mouth. "Yeah, sure. I'm pretty tired anyway."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay. I think your parents should be heading home soon anyway. So I'm just gonna head home, okay?"

"'Kay. Uh... I think if you hurry, you can still catch Sango coming out of the driveway. She's having trouble turning the car around in the rain."

"Thanks, kid." Inuyasha chuckled at Souta's grimace at the word 'kid'. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Inuyasha opened the front door when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Inuyasha… do you like my sister? Like really, really like?" Souta's eyes studied him carefully, waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha blushed. He sputtered out, "Uh… W-w-what makes you s-say that? I mean, that's absolutely ridic—"

"Don't worry. I won't tell her."

Inuyasha ruffled his hair and chuckled. "Good man. See you tomorrow!" He slapped Souta's outstretched hand and pat his back before turning away towards the front door. Souta watched him run out into the drizzling rain and to the end of the driveway where he jumped into Sango's car.

He shook his head and closed the door. "Crazy people… I swear, something got messed up the water during Kagome's generation."

* * *

She felt it again. That same feeling she had before…what was it? Kagome could feel herself flying again. Once again, she was surrounded by the warm blue light.

'_Kagome…'_

'_Huh? That voice! I remember that voice.'_

'_I was the woman you heard when you had fainted before.'_

'_What? Oh…at Sango's party.'_

'_Yes. When you were with the demon slayer. Now, listen carefully Kagome. You must prepare for a great struggle. It has already started.'_

'_A struggle? What's going on?'_

'_Listen to me Kagome. You must tell the others if you hear someone else talking to you. Your mind is a precious thing. Letting others in is very dangerous. Do not regret what has happened. Remember that everything happens for a reason. Until next time.'_

'_Huh? Wait. Please. What do you mean?'_

"Wait. Please….Stop. What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Your graduation is in a couple of hours. You told me you had to go over some things at Sango's early in the morning. It's already 10:30. You overslept."

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. When her vision finally focused, she saw her mother's kind face as she sat on the side of her bed. "Mom? Huh? 10:30?" Kagome jumped out of bed and searched through her dresser for clothes.

"Sango just called. She figured you overslept so she's on her way over to pick you up." Korai's eyes followed her daughter while she rushed into her bathroom.

"I'll be down in a minute… Go ahead! Just let me—ugh."

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Korai stood by Kagome's bathroom door, her eyebrows knit together in a mix of confusion and humor.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Korai backed away as the door was thrown open and Kagome grabbed her note cards for her valedictorian speech and her dress and heels before charging down the stairs, her mother on her heels. As soon as she entered the kitchen, a horn honked outside. She kissed her parents goodbye and messed up Souta's hair and gave him a quick hug before running out the front door.

Shoji shook his head before returning to his newspaper. "Never did learn to slow down, did she?"

Korai chuckled. "It's good for her. Leaves her prepared for the hustle and bustle of university."

Kagome slammed the car door and threw her belongings into the backseat and threw her sweater over her face, reclining her seat. Sango giggled and rolled down the windows.

"Have a nice sleep, Higurashi?"

"Shut up."

"Anyways, can you believe that we're graduating high school today?"

Kagome waved a hand in acknowledgment.

Ignoring her, Sango continued. "Or that Miroku and I are getting married in two months?" She added slyly, "By the way, we've set the date for August 4th. A nice summery Saturday."

This time, she grunted in response.

"The best part is that all of us will be going the same university right here in Tokyo!"

Kagome pulled her sweater off of her face. Sango snuck a quick glance at her before facing the road again. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing...just..."

Sango playfully smacked Kagome's leg. "Come on. It can't be that bad." They pulled into her driveway and she turned off the engine.

Kagome reached into the backseat for her things and waved it off. "I'll tell you inside with everyone else. Let's go."

* * *

Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku huddled together in Sango's living room discussing what Kagome's big secret was. Inuyasha snorted. He lay on the couch surfing through channels on the television. "She'll tell you what the big deal is in a couple of minutes. Keh. Knowing her, it's gonna be a big speech about how she's so excited to graduate and go to college."

"Not exactly."

The four teens turned around to see Kagome and Sango coming down the tall, curved corkscrew staircase.

Kouga asked, "So what is it? What's the big deal?"

Kagome sat down on the couch and sighed. "Well… obviously we all applied to the University of Tokyo and we all got in right?"

Sango frowned. "Kagome what are you getting at?"

Kagome sighed and continued, "Well...I applied to U of T for the arts and sciences program but I applied to two other universities for...well..."

"What?"

"Don't make fun of me...but fashion design and merchandising."

Ayame squealed. "Oh really? That's so cool and you'd be so perfect for it too!" Everyone could see that she would've continued if Sango hadn't given her such a stern look.

Sango stared at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't get into the one I wanted, at least not exactly. I was accepted to the Sugino Fashion University right here in Tokyo. And I was put on the waiting list for…the number one fashion school in Asia: Shih-Chien University in Taipei."

Ayame began to squeal again. "Taipei? _Taipei?_ Oh my god, Kagome. You have no idea how much I'd love to see Taipei. After all, the three of us are obsessed with watching Taiwanese dramas...ohh. Imagine if you see Rainie Yang, Mike He, Ariel Lin, or...or that cute boy band Fahrenheit! Kagome you're so lucky!"

Sango cut her off. "Ayame! She didn't say she was going." She faced Kagome. "You...you're not going are you?"

"I had just gotten a letter in the mail saying I'd be taken off the waiting list and that I'm accepted... along with a partial scholarship." Tension quickly filled the room. Kagome lowered her head to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"So are you going to go or not?"

Kagome looked up. Inuyasha was standing above her, looking straight ahead. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. He repeated in a cold tone, "I said... are you going to go that goddamn school in Taipei or what?"

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to pacify him. "Inuyasha... I don't think—"

"Keh!" Inuyasha shrugged Miroku's hand off of his shoulder and stormed out the front door.

Kagome sat down and lowered her head onto her hands. "I haven't chosen yet... I didn't choose. I don't know."

Sango sat next to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Kagome. You know what a hothead Inuyasha is. Let him cool down. Listen… this is your life we're talking about. If you want to pursue a career in fashion, we should be all for it, supporting you. I think we all kind of knew you didn't really want to go to University of Tokyo."

Miroku asked, "Why did you hesitate to tell us though Kagome?"

Ayame lifted an eyebrow. "It's not obvious? She didn't want to tell us because she was scared that Inuyasha would act this way. Duh."

Kagome blushed. Kouga cut in, "Come on. Let's go get ready."

* * *

The grassy knoll near the field of Shikon High was crowded with a swarm of parents with flashing cameras and one hundred sixty-four green and white clad teens. Soon, they were seated on the folding chairs in front of the wooden stage. The principal stood to the side of the stage and signaled for Sango to come up behind the wooden podium and speak.

"Family, friends. As student body president, I'd like to thank and welcome you for coming to celebrate the next chapter in the lives of the young men and women in front of me. Now, if you please, the 2008 graduating class of Shikon High."

Applause rippled through the audience and whoops and hollers erupted from a few of the seniors. One by one, while various teachers called out their names, each of the one hundred sixty-four climbed up the stairs and marched across the stage to retrieve their diploma. Once again, Sango stood behind the podium.

With a smile she announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to call on our valedictorian, Kagome Higurashi, to make a speech."

Cheers and flashes from the two families erupted as Kagome walked over to the podium and hugged her friend. She laid her index cards in front of her.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Friends and family… hi." She breathed a sigh of relief at the chuckles rumbling through the crows. "First of all, let me say for all of us that we certainly did not expect to feel what we're feeling today, right at this moment. Since the moment we stepped through those front doors freshman year, I remember all of us, myself included, saying how we couldn't wait to be seniors –how we couldn't wait to get out of here and off to college. Now that the day's finally arrived, all of us feel a little sad." Her voice broke slightly and she paused. Kagome cleared her throat and continued, "Uh... I certainly know that I regret not enjoying my days here at Shikon High as much as I should have." She paused once more and laughed softly when a teacher quickly ran across the stage and handed her a Kleenex. "Thank you. So even though we'll be leaving, I'm proud to say that this high school has prepared me so well for...well, life in general. It's here in this environment that I've met my sisters, brothers, and have been so well raised by the administration and teachers here. If anyone should ask which high school I'm from, I'm proud to say that it was Shikon High… my home where I've found one hundred sixty-four brothers and sisters. Friends and family… let me say one more time: We are proud to be Shikon High's graduating class of 2008." An electric smile lit up her face and she exclaimed, "We did it!"

Green and white caps rained down on them and cheering exploded among the crowd. Kagome ran off the stage and into the crowd. Immediately, she was swept into hugs and murmurs of "You were great". She politely thanked them and hurried off to find the group of people she was dying to hug. A pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Hey you."

Kagome pulled the hands off her eyes. She her broke into a toothy grin. "Hi!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around the tall hanyou.

Inuyasha mumbled into her hair "Great speech." And he meant it.

"Thanks. Listen, about earlier..."

"Don't worry. It's none of my business."

"Inuyasha, I—"

Ayame cut through a hugging couple to cut in between Kagome and Inuyasha."Kagome! Aww you were great!"

Kouga and Miroku were right behind her. Miroku chipped in, "I'm surprised you didn't start bawling," earning him a smack on the back of his head from Sango and Inuyasha.

"Gee...thanks Miroku."

"Kagome! Kagome! Over here!"

"Huh? Who's that? Oh Shippo!" Kagome held her arms open to let the small kitsune jump up. "I didn't know you were coming. Who are you here with?"

"Why, all of us, of course."

Kagome looked up to see her family, Sango's family, Miroku's mother, Ayame's mother, as well as Inuyasha's parents and Sesshomaru. "Wow when you said 'all of us' you really meant..._all_...of us."

Her mother smiled. "Quite a quirky bunch huh?"

Inuyasha mumbled, "That's an understatement." Kagome elbowed him swiftly. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just smile and play nice."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted. Kouga and Miroku roared with laughter. Kouga rested an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Man she's got you whipped."

"As if."

Inutaishio chuckled. "Okay, come on. Off to dinner. It's my treat."

Souta slapped Kohaku's both yelling "YES!" in unison.

Kagome laughed. _'Now this...this is what I'm talking about. This is the way my life is supposed to _be.'

'_Are you sure about that?'_

Kagome gasped and nearly dropped Shippo. Sango touched her arm asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Uhm...just take Shippo for a second." She passed the kitsune into Sango's arms. "Uh...let's go to dinner. Then we can talk."

Korai stared worriedly at her daughter. "Okay...then shall we?'

Each of the teens went with their respective families and into their cars. Kagome took off her graduation gown and placed in the back. She leaned back against the headrest and sighed.

'_What's going on? Who is this guy?'_

Bzzzzz….Bzzzzzzz

Kagome opened her eyes and rummaged through her purse in search of her sidekick. She flipped the screen to read the text message.

_Sango: Hey, what's going on?_

_Kagome: Honestly, I have _no idea._ So confused..._

_Ayame: Is that it? What aren't you telling us?_

Kagome sighed. _'I shouldn't be keeping something like this from them.'_

_Kagome: You'll find out at dinner...I'm gonna be telling everyone._

She flipped the screen and placed her phone back in her bag. The car was coming up in front of a restaurant and Kagome watched Shoji hand a guy about her age the keys. They stood in front of the restaurant waiting for the arrival of the other families. Kagome sighed. She could see her parents whispering to each other out of the corner of her eye.

'_I guess I shouldn't have made it sound too serious…but it is. Ugh. They'll probably think I'm crazy.'_

Kagome jerked at the sound of ringing. She watched her mother fish around in her purse for her cell phone. She looked away once she saw the light from the headlights of the Takashis' Mercedes. She turned to walk towards them when her mother grabbed her shoulder. Korai handed her the phone and Kagome shot her a puzzled look before she answered it tentatively.

"H-hello?"

"OMEDETOU!"

Kagome cringed at the loud greeting and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Huh? Who is this?" She could hear laughter on the other end.

"Sorry Kagome. We just wanted to say congratulations for finally graduating."

"Kikyo? 'We?'"

"Of course. I'm sorry me and my mom couldn't be there."

"Of course not. It's not like you could anyway. Listen, we're about to head into the restaurant, so thanks and I'll call you later?"

"No problem." Kagome could hear voices in the background. "I apparently have to go through more tests anyway. Congratulations and I'll see you soon."

Kagome handed the phone back to her mother. Izayoi came over and linked arms with Korai. "You'll just love this place." she said before the two laughing women entered, followed by the men and Souta. Thus leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone outside. Inuyasha snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha's golden eyes seemed to penetrate Kagome's soul as he watched her carefully. "You okay? You seem a little jumpy."

Averting her gaze, Kagome smiled back. "I'm fine...just a little anxious. Oh look! There's the rest of them."

"Well let's head in." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started to pull her inside. "Huh? Bu—"

Miroku chuckled while he helped his mother out of the car. Rika got out staring at the two. She turned to her son and asked, "A peculiar pair, those two, eh?"

Miroku handed the keys to the valet. "You have no idea how much of an understatement that is..."

* * *

Due to Inutaishio's high status, the group was able to acquire their own VIP lounge to celebrate in peace and without any distractions. It was the end of the meal and everyone was sipping on their drinks talking lightly. Sango fiddled with her napkin nervously. She looked around the table and sighed. She suddenly spoke up, "So Kagome, what was it you had to tell us?"

Kagome, who was playing with Shippo, much to Inuyasha's dissatisfaction, looked up cluelessly. "What?"

Sango urged her on, "You know… that thing you had to tell us."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh. That. Well...it's a long story so... here I go." She went into a detailed explanation starting from what had happened right before she woke up at Sango's party to the voices she heard the night of Kikyo's accident and earlier that day. Once she finished, she promised, "I swear I'm not going crazy and I'm not saying this for attention."

Inutaishio shot Sesshomaru a stern look. He looked at Kagome with kind eyes. "That's the problem Kagome. I think what you're saying is absolutely true." He shot another look at Sesshomaru, prompting Kagome to glance at him for a split-second. "Frankly, that's what's worrying me."

Shoji asked, "What is she going to do then? If this Naraku bastard is getting into her mind? Her mind! Her very mentality!"

Korai put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Shoji, calm down."

"Korai, what are we supposed to do?"

"I.."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and eyed his father suspiciously. "Alright. What the fuck is going on?"

Izayoi demanded, "Inuyasha. Watch your language."

Inuyasha visibly calmed down a little bit. He insisted, "Come on Sesshomaru. What is it that you and Dad know?"

Sesshomaru coolly replied, "It doesn't concern you."

"How can it not concern me. We're talking about Kagome! What's Naraku got planned?"

Inutaishio sighed. He placed some bills on the table. "I think it'd be better if we discussed this at home. Rather, Koji and Eri's home, if you don't mind."

Sango stared at her parents. Immediately they replied, "Of course we don't mind. Kagome's a part of our family as well." Kagome took a deep breath. She was glad to have so many people care about her.

'_For now..'_

Kagome widened her eyes and as the shock began to fade away, a new kind of numbness came over her.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer, Inuyasha cursed. "He must be in her head again. We need to go home now."

Inutaishio nodded. "I'll get the valet."

Inuyasha watched the color of Kagome's eyes blur and growled. "Fuck the valet. I'd rather run."

Inutaishio hesitated and glanced at Korai and Shoji. They nodded. "Hurry."

Inuyasha picked up the now unconscious Kagome in his arms. He bolted out of the restaurant and into the busy streets of Tokyo towards Sango's home. He looked down at the girl in his arms. _'Damn it Kagome. Don't give up on me now..'_

* * *

Izayoi, Korai, Eri, Megumi, and Rika stood in the Katanas' second floor hallway. They watched their children lie on the floor fast asleep outside the guest room. All except for Kagome and Inuyasha, who were inside with Kaede. They had hoped that the old priestess would know what to do.

Izayoi and Eri placed blankets on the sleeping teens. Korai stated, "This shouldn't be happening right now. They should be having a great summer vacation. They should be planning for Sango and Miroku's wedding… this shouldn't be happening."

Izayoi placed a reassuring and on Korai's arm. "Kagome's a strong girl. She'll pull through this." Her violet eyes flashed with certainty as she assured Korai, "And I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen." The five women went downstairs into the kitchen.

Ayame opened one eye and peered around the hallway. "Okay guys, their gone. Stop faking."

Kouga stretched and yawned. "Who's faking?" He stared at the closed door. "I wonder what's going on in there. It's been four days."

Miroku shrugged. "Kaede-sama is a respected priestess. We should be able to trust her. By the way, why do we have to fake sleeping? God knows that none of us can sleep while this is happening."

Sango sighed. "Just to make our mothhers feel better. They'd start to worry about us if they knew we haven't slept for the past four days."

Ayame peered down at her watch. "About to be exactly five days in about fifteen minutes."

Sango sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She turned her gaze to the door and muttered, "What's going on?"

Past the door, Inuyasha was half asleep. He sat in a chair he had dragged next to Kagome's bed while Kaede did some sort of miko thing. He had no interest… as long as it would help Kagome. He laid his head on the bedside, holding Kagome's hand in his own. Over the past five days, almost no progress had been made. It was driving him crazy.

"Interesting."

Inuyasha lifted his head. "What's so interesting? Keh. Crazy old woman."

Kaede groaned. "Inuyasha, try something. Be of some use. Hold her other hand as well and stand up. Good. Now lean in over her face. Closer. Now repeat after me: 'Wo yu dao ni de shi hou, nin de ai ran wo de si jie bian liang, ye ran wo kan dao zi ji de mei li, na mei li wo yi wei shi yong yuan san shi de, zai shuo ni ai wo, ran wo zai huo de'."

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. "What the fuck is that?"

"An old mandarin incantation I picked up from a priestess in China. Now repeat."

"Okay just say it again and slower."

After he repeated the words, Kaede smiled. "Good. She should wake up soon."

"That's it?"

"No. One more thing."

"What?"

"This." Kaede stood behind him and pushed him so that he kissed Kagome.

Inuyasha was about to pull back when he felt Kagome begin to respond. Her hands squeezed his and her eyes fluttered open revealing her honey brown eyes. Honey met amber and Inuyasha let go of her hands to hold her face. Kagome closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip but before Kagome could respond, a bright flash went off in the room. The two pulled apart and blushed. They stared at opposite ends of the room before resting their gaze at the open door with Sango grinning, camera in hand.

Inuyasha growled, "Who said you could open the door?"

Sango laughed so hard that her words came out incoherent. From what Inuyasha and Kagome could understand, it came out as, "Kaede left the room saying 'My work is done.' so the four of us came running in and saw you two going at it so Ayame ran to get my camera."

Kagome swung her legs off the bed. "Great. Now if you could give me the camera.."

"No way in hell. Kouga, catch!"

The wolf youkai took off downstairs Kagome sighed. "You know what this means right?"

Sango raised an eyebrow amusingly. "And what's that?"

"Inuyasha go get Kouga. I'll get these three."

The image of the four teens rippled away. Naraku smirked. He called out into the dark hallway, "Kagura. Time for us to step in."

* * *

Rika Mizuno stood by the sliding door that led from the Katanas' kitchen to their backyard. She smiled, happily watching her son and his friends, including his future wife, her future daughter-in-law, finally enjoying their summer. Eri tapped her on the shoulder, and she was holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Thanks. I'm so glad to see those kids finally having some fun."

Eri took a sip of her tea before sighing contently. "These kids are going through things at eighteen that I'm not even sure middle-aged men could handle."

"Hmmm.. when are Inutaishio and Sesshomaru expected to return?"

Eri shrugged. "Izayoi doesn't know much either. Apparently, all she knows is that they're working on what happened to Kagome and that they're supposed to be back soon." She gestured for Rika to follow her back into the living room to join the other women. Rika took one last glance at her son before following.

Miroku wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat down in the grass panting. He was soon followed by Sango and Ayame. He chuckled and shook his head. "How long do you think those three are gonna be at it?" Miroku nodded towards Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga, still running in an effort to keep the camera away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Ayame sighed. "Those three are the most stubborn people on Earth. I wouldn't count on them stopping very soon. I really wish they would though…they're making me dizzy with all the running around in circles." She reached behind her and picked up a pebble, which she threw at the wolf youkai's head. The pebble hit Kouga in the cheek and he abruptly stopped to see what had hit him. Kagome took this as her chance to jump on his back and retrieve the camera, which she quickly tossed to Inuyasha. The hanyou smirked and deleted the pictures before plopping down onto the grass. He stretched and yawned. Kagome playfully kicked him.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." Kagome squealed when Inuyasha pulled her down onto the grass with him. "Inuyasha, let me go!"

"Shut up, baka." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her making Kagome blush. He seemed to hesitate before saying, "You know, Kagome, I've been thinking and maybe—"

Inuyasha was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and women screaming. Simultaneously, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame yelled, "MOM!"

Everyone ran across the vast yard to the sliding glass door which Inuyasha threw open and they all stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome could feel her blood run cold and the color drain from her face. Their mothers lay in various places across the mess of a living room. They couldn't see if any of them were breathing, though. Instinctively, Kagome made to run towards Korai, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha growled. "Bastard.. Naraku. Where are you, you son of a bitch?"

Naraku came around the corner a smile playing on his lips. "Tsk, tsk Inuyasha. Didn't your mother ever teach you to watch your language around those above you?" A tentacle shot out from underneath his robes and headed straight for Kagome. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way, getting grazed in the arm. He let out a hiss of pain.

Suddenly, a cloud of dust appeared by the staircase. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the dust settled, they could plainly see Inutaishio with Sesshomaru. The look on Inutaishio's face was stern and quite frankly, pissed off. He growled and when he spoke, his voice was a resounding boom. He roared, "Naraku, you miserable low-life, inhuman piece of shit! How dare you intrude my family's home and injure my mate?"

Naraku smirked and bowed deeply and Sesshomaru's upper lip curled upwards in disgust. He tossed off coolly, "Half-breed, show some real respect."

Naraku stated mockingly, "I'm terribly sorry, _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

In the blink of an eye, all three of the Takashi men descended upon Naraku. Even Kouga hurried into the fray. Ayame called out for him but Kagome restrained her, grabbing her arm to hold her back. "Ayame. We need to move our mothers out of the way. Come on, they'll be fine." But in the back of her mind, Kagome couldn't help but doubt her words. They ran over to their respective mothers, checking their pulse and breathing.

Miroku called out, "Kagome! Bring them outside." Kagome watched Miroku carry his mother over his shoulder and outside while Sango and Ayame dragged their mothers. Kagome felt a wave of panic crash on her. She grunted and held one of her mother's arms in one hand and gripped Izayoi's in her other hand. She groaned and hurried to get them out of the house. Kagome looked behind her shoulder and saw that Kouga's cheek was bleeding and was heavily bleeding from his shoulder. Before she could try and get a look and anyone else, she felt something brush by her leg. She looked down and saw Sango's companion, Kirara.

"Kirara, help me!" The small feline was immediately embodied in a burst of flames and emerged with fangs and was now larger than Kagome herself. Kagome grunted to lift Izayoi onto Kirara. She ordered Kirara to fly out of the house, which was now shaking from all the chaos. Kagome bent down and struggled to get her mother over her shoulder. Once she had, she hobbled outside with the others. She carefully set her mother down in the grass. She stared back at the house, nearly demolished and ready to crash. She gasped and ran back inside.

Sango called after her, "Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back over here." Kagome ignored her and ran into the house. Sango whistled for Kirara, who she climbed up on and raced after Kagome. "Kagome, what the hell—"

"We forgot Shippo!"

"Get on Kirara. I'm not leaving you in there alone."

Kagome complied and jumped on to the flying feline. They rushed into the mayhem and up the stairs. Sango and Kagome jumped off Kirara, knocking down all the doors to search for the little kitsune. Kagome opened Sango's room and found him hiding in the closet. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Shippo jumped into her arms and Kagome ran out of the room and handed him to Sango. Just then, then a loud boom reverberated from the walls and shook the house, causing a beam to fall and pin Sango. Kagome dropped to her knees, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall while she struggled to lift the wooden beam off of Sango's leg. She heard a cry of pain downstairs from one of the guys and choked back a sob, still trying free Sango.

"Kirara get out of here!" Kirara hesitated but left with Shippo, leaving Kagome alone to help Sango.

Sango started, "Kagome.."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, "No. I'm staying here. I'm gonna get this fucking pole off, okay? Now push!"

Kagome strained once more to unpin Sango but her mind raced and her head started to throb from the tears cascading down her cheeks. _'What am I doing? Even the two of us together can't pull this beam off of her. Please.. I wish none of this ever happened.'_

Naraku's smug voice entered her mind and was filled with such arrogance that Kagome could almost picture the smirk on his face. She wanted to puke. _'Your wish…is my command.'_

'_What? No!'_

Naraku's reckless laughter filled her head and Kagome clutched her scalp. "NO! STOP GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Sango stopped pushing and looked at her worriedly, "Kagome? KAGOME?"

Kagome saw Sango's face but it was fading. Her voice became more muffled. Soon everything turned to darkness. Before everything completely disappeared, Kagome remembered one last thing; the sound of Naraku's victorious laugh and him calling out, "Kanna, now!"

* * *

Naraku smiled satisfactorily at his desk. "Good work, Kanna. You may leave."

The albino girl vanished without a sound. In the darkness, a glint of ruby red could be seen. A woman's voice spoke. "So Naraku..what do you plan to do by making these… kids… forget mainly everything that's happened in the past two weeks. What are you up to?"

"I changed more than the events of the past two weeks. Try… four months. And may I remind you, Kagura, that you're in no state to be wondering what I'm up to. Now go." Kagura left the room in a huff, fanning herself vigorously. "Hmph. Jackass. He can't control me. Just watch Naraku. I'll be free one day."

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start. Her body was drenched in sweat and she was panting. She looked at the fuzzy clock on her night table. _'Eight in the morning..? What's today's date?'_

She reached for her sidekick and sighed. She mumbled, "Graduation was yesterday, huh? Must have been some party that Miroku threw.." She quickly took a shower and headed downstairs, phone and car keys in hand. Korai and Shoji sat at the kitchen table, talking over cups of coffee.

"Hi sweetie, want some breakfast before you go off to Sango's to plan for the wedding?"

Kagome kissed her parents on the forehead on her way to the door. "Nah, it's okay Mom. We're probably going to head somewhere before we get started anyway. I'll be back in time for dinner!"

"Okay honey. Oh your Aunt Kaede called. She has some news for us so we'll be having dinner at some restaurant."

"Just call and tell me the address, I'll head over there when I'm done." Kagome went through the front door and walked to the driveway. She threw her metallic silver tote on the passenger's seat and turned on the engine of her silver Range Rover. She rolled down the windows, enjoying the feeling of the breeze on her face. She stopped at a stop sign, checked, and started again when she heard a loud, prolonged honk. Kagome braked and swerved to the left to avoid the other car.

Kagome opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Hey jackass. There's a fucking stop sign. Watch it!" She gasped when she saw what she almost hit. She walked over to the driver's side door waiting for the other driver to come out and stared at the car.

"Listen, bitch. I don't have time to listen to you whine. Just watch the road will you?"

Kagome turned to look at the bastard who was speaking to her. She couldn't help but stare for the tiniest few seconds. He was a god. With cute doggy ears perched on top of his head. She pushed her thoughts away and retorted, "Oh. It's you..Sango's cousin..Inukurro? You so don't deserve to be driving this beauty.."

"Keh! Like you know anything about cars. By the way, the name's Inuyasha."

Kagome smirked and ignored his last comment. "I know that this is the 2009 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano with the 12V engine, 448 pound per feet Torque at 5600 RPM." She looked at him one more time before she continued coldly, "But hey, what do I know?" Kagome sauntered back towards her car, leaving the silver-haired god to stare at her in both annoyance and amazement. Kagome climbed in and continued her drive to Sango's house. She parked in front of the house and called Sango's cell.

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm out in front now come on and get your lazy asses out here."

"Okay, okay, okay."

Kagome grinned and waved watching her friends come towards the car. Sango sat in the passenger's seat while Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga slid in across the backseat. Kagome started the car and drove towards the highway.

"Kagome, how'd you know we're headed towards the bridal store?"

"We are? I was just going to the nearest Starbucks. I'm tired from last night. I need me a vanilla bean frappacino. You know, to be the bubbly, vivacious Kagome you all know and love."

"Yeah sure."

Kagome playfully smacked Sango on the arm and parked in front of a Starbucks. "I'll only take five minutes, I swear."

Once she left, Miroku asked, "So where's your cousin and my best friend-slash-best man? Isn't he supposed to come to this torture we call a "fitting" as well?"

"He is. He's just driving himself. Besides do you really want him and Kagome in the same car? No thank you. They almost ruined our engagement dinner with all their arguing and last night… ugh what a screaming match. I'm surprised none of our parents said anything. Their meeting at my party wasn't exactly as cordial as I hoped."

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. Who knew that they'd hate each other after not seeing each other since your thirteenth birthday? Crazy shit, man." She stopped talking once she saw Kagome hurry back to the car.

Kagome came back, drink in hand, and a huge smile on her face. "Okay let's hit the road." She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway towards the bridal boutique. She dropped them off in front while she parked the car.

Sango walked up to a saleslady and asked for the dresses she ordered along with the tuxedoes.

Ayame raised her eyebrows. "Where's your dress? I think people could care less about what we're wearing compared to what you're wearing."

Sango beamed. "Actually, Kagome's designing it for me."

Ayame pouted and whined, "Aw really. I want her to design a wedding gown for me.. Hey look. There's Inuyasha." She pointed at the scowling hanyou sitting on a couch on the other side of the room.

He growled. "Where the hell have you guys been? You told me to be here at 9:30 and it's 10:00 right now."

"Kagome was running late and she had to go get coffee. By the way that reminds me,—"

"Kagome's coming? Ugh."

"Inuyasha, she's one of my closest friends. Not to mention, my maid of honor. So shut the hell up."

"Keh!"

The bell on the door jingled and Kagome walked in, keys hanging from her finger. "Sorry. No parking. What'd I miss? Oh hey look. It's Inukurro."

Kouga chuckled. "Kagome, now you're stealing my lines?"

"What can I say?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "How 'bout nothing at all?" He and Kagome glared at each other icily.

Sango sighed. "Okay that's enough. You three try on your tuxes and you two go try on your gowns. Go!"

From the dressing room Kagome called out, "Sango what else do we have to do?"

Sango quickly ran through the list. "We sent out invites, booked the church, the reception hall, the DJ thanks to you, caterers, you're taking care of my gown, and Rika's taking care of the cake. The entire bridal and groom party have their gowns and tuxes… even down to the flower girl and ring bearer. What else?"

"Flowers? China patterns? Something old, new, borrowed, blue?"

"Check, check, check, check. Need something borrowed and blue."

Ayame offered, "You can borrow my earrings and I can buy you a blue bra or something."

Sango chucked. "Why not? Now come on. Let me see how you look."

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga stepped out in their tuxes. Sango whistled. "Looking good guys..now move over."

Kouga muttered, "I wonder whether she really even wants us here."

Sango glanced at Kouga, muttering "Of course I do. Now hush." Ayame came out first in a lavender gown and sighed. "Well?" She smoothed her hands over the ruffled, silky bodice and twirled. "You like?"

Kouga gulped. "I know I do."

Sango sighed. "Okay just don't gain a pound until August and you're good to go. Hurry and change before we meet Kouga's "little friend"." She pushed Ayame back into the curtained dressing room and smirked. "Kouga, get that dumb look off your face and change before you start drooling on your tux. You guys, too."

Kagome's meek voice carried over, "Hey, Sango…"

Sango turned and gasped, "Oh Kagome. You're not supposed to upstage the bride."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, with the dress I'm designing? Never. So… you like it?"

"Definitely. What do you guys think?" Sango turned to face the guys. She laughed and smacked Kouga and Inuyasha's arms. "I told you guys to stop drooling!" Kouga and Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I'd really be drooling over that man in a dress." Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to change. She didn't notice Inuyasha look her over intently. Kagome wore a lavender gown similar to Ayame's, spaghetti-strapped, and form-fitting until the skirt pooled around the ankles. Unlike Ayame ruffled bodice, Kagome's maid-of-honor gown was covered in glittery, intricate swirls and came with a small train.

The six exited the boutique and stood by their cars. Sango called out, "Inuyasha, you wanna come to breakfast with us?"

"Nah. I've got some things to take care of. But I'm seeing you at dinner, right?"

"Yupp. But what's the big surprise?"

"Is that a serious question?"

Sango shrugged. "Thought I'd give it a try, at least."

* * *

Kagome huffed and fast-walked towards the restaurant entrance. _'Hm..nice place. Feels familiar, though.'_

She walked to the hostess podium and politely asked to be taken to the Airetu party. The snooty hostess led her through the tables and to an exclusive lounge in the back. Kagome thanked her and walked in. She snuck a quick peek in the hanging mirror next to the door and fixed her windswept hair and smoothed her navy sequined tunic over her grey leggings before she walked in. She entered the lounge and hugged her family before sitting next to her look-alike cousin.

"So what's the occasion?"

Kikyo smiled, her dark brown eyes twinkling in the candlelight. "You'll see." The door opened and she beamed. "Here we go."

Kagome turned to the door and gasped. "Sango?"

"Kagome!"

"What's going on Kikyo?" Before Kikyo could answer, the Takashi family entered after the Katanas.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome? You're Kikyo's cousin?"

Inutaishio cleared his throat. "Maybe we should sit down and order drinks first? Then, we can move on to the big announcement.

Much to Kagome's dislike, Inuyasha sat on Kikyo's other side. She raised an eyebrow when she saw them holding hands and whispering to each other. She took a sip of her drink and sighed.

Inutaishio held his wife's hand and smiled. "Izayoi and I are happy to announce that the Takashi family and Airetu family will be joining through holy matrimony. We're happy that Inuyasha found such a wonderful girl like Kikyo. So I propose a toast: to the happily engaged couples this year. Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyo."

* * *

ReadReview&Wonder!


	12. Get Aways and Getting Away

Chapter 12: Get Aways and Getting Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last time…_

_Inutaishio held his wife's hand and smiled. "Izayoi and I are happy to announce that the Takashi family and Airetu family will be joining through holy matrimony. We're happy that Inuyasha found such a wonderful girl like Kikyo. So I propose a toast: to the happily engaged couples this year. Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyo."_

* * *

Kagome was mid-sip of her martini when Inutaishio was making his toast. Once he had finished, her almond-shaped eyes widened and bulged. Some would say it was because of the fact that she had choked on her drink. Honestly, Kagome knew that it was a mixture of that and her total shock. Her eyes watered and Kagome was attacked by a vicious coughing fit. Kikyo turned to face her cousin and softly patted her back, her eyebrows pulled together by worry's gravitational pull.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Still coughing, Kagome could only nod her head and raise a hand, waving the thought away. She could hear a rough grunt nearby soon followed by a masculine voice's order for a waiter. Kagome couldn't hear what was being said but she couldn't give a fuck. All she knew was that if it was about her, she'd kick his ass. If not, okay then. Done.

A waiter arrived at her side with a glass of water. He tenderly touched her shoulder and asked, "Miss? Why don't you try some of this?" He handed her the water which Kagome gulped. After a few more coughs and throat clearings, she sighed.

"Thank you."

The young waiter grinned at her eagerly. "No problem…trust me."

Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself and raise an eyebrow while watching his retreating figure.

Izayoi looked at her worriedly. "Dear, are you sure you're okay? That was a nasty coughing fit…"

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Drink went down the wrong pipe. It happens all the time to me. Just my luck, right?" She chuckled nervously and quickly brushed the subject away with another wave of her hand and a few more weak chuckles.

Kikyo looked at her warily. "Are you sure you're okay Kagome? You don't want to go home and rest at all? You look a little tired, actually."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Jeez. You guys are acting as if someone just tried to murder me." A strange sensation tickled her spine as she uttered her last words. Kagome ignored the feeling and assured Kikyo, "Really… I'm okay. Just keep the liquids away from me."

Inuyasha chuckled dryly. "How amusing of a joke."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows together. "You would know, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his head away defiantly. Under his breath, he muttered his brilliant comeback, "Like _you_ would know…hmph! Egotistical asshole."

Sango shared a look with Kikyo and chuckled nervously. "Uh… er… so! Uhh…Kikyo. Uhm how long have you and Inuyasha been dating exactly?"

Kikyo seemed taken by surprise at the quick change of subject but quickly regained her composure. She replied, "About a year and a half. From what Inuyasha tells me, you and Miroku have been dating since your freshman year right?"

"Yes! Uh.. freshman year.." Sango trailed off, not quite knowing how to continue the conversation. She silently pleaded Miroku to join in the conversation. Miroku raised his eyebrows in confusion but seemed to understand enough.

"It was a miracle… really. You couldn't even begin to understand how hard it was for me to get her to even consider talking to me, let alone going out with me." He smiled around the table amiably.

Inuyasha harrumphed from across the table. "Dude… that's like the understatement of the century. Which reminds me, Sango owes me fifty bucks."

Sango's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me. I never made a bet with you!"

"No…" Inuyasha began, "but I made a bet with one of my friends, you remember Renkotsu right?"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in amusement. "You mean my oldest friend, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored him and quickly finished before any more interruptions were made, "Well Renkotsu and I were talking and he remembers you because you're family and shit—uh… stuff." Inuyasha blushed slightly under the eyes of his mother. "And well he knows Miroku since he's one of 'my oldest friends'." Inuyasha used air-quotes to mock Sesshomaru's words. "So I said you'd never go out with him and he said you would… smart …," Inuyasha struggled to find a way to finish his sentence appropriately in front of his mother, "_fellow_ that guy."

Sango laughed. "So why do I owe you fifty bucks?"

"To reimburse me for the fifty I had to pay Renkotsu!"

The table erupted at laughter at the silver-haired hanyou's childish, yet amusing antics. Kagome glanced and saw Kikyo stare at him happily, her pink lips curled upwards in uninhibited joy. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as well. Despite her dislike of the hanyou, she appreciated the fact that he could make her serious cousin loosen up a bit.

She smirked, though it turned into a wince while she thought, _'I guess I can tolerate him for…the rest of my life? Ew…' _She leaned forward and turned her head to face Inuyasha. "Wait, did you say Renkotsu?"

Inuyasha sighed, muttering, "Doesn't listen at all…" and nodded. "Why?"

"Renkotsu… as in Renkotsu Ito? Does he have like three other brothers…including Bankotsu? Maybe?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Bankotsu? Oh. Yeah he's the second oldest right? I think Renkotsu's talked about him a couple of times right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "How do you know him, Kagome?"

Kagome's cheek turned a light shade of pink and she nervously ran a hand through her wavy midnight tresses. She chuckled, "Oh uh… nothing big. Just work with him over at the Moonlight Lounge, where I DJ and do some waitressing. He's a bouncer there. He tells me that if he and Renkotsu were one person, he'd be the brawn and Renkotsu would be the brains."

Sesshomaru smiled softly. "I don't doubt that. Renkotsu's just short of being a full-blown genius. But I wouldn't call Bankotsu all brawn. I've had several conversations with him where he proved his intellectual skills were far from inept. However… Renkotsu is the genius of all the brothers. Almost the smartest man in the world."

Kagome smiled back. With unique charm, she replied, "Of course. That's only because he's second to you, right?"

Inutaishio let out a deep rumble of laughter. "Korai, quite a well-spoken young lady you've raised up." He faced Kagome and he had such a smile on his face, his eyes seemed to squint a little from his mouth stretching so wide. "You, my dear, have what us old-timers call 'sass'. Or maybe a better word would be 'gumption'."

Shoji chuckled. "Hey, Inutaishio. Watch who you call an old-timer. I have a reputation to hold up!"

Kagome giggled politely at her step-father's remark. She could hear her voice fade away as the sense of someone watching her increased. She turned to her left and felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her eyes immediately locked with golden eyes. She felt something similar to a spark in her body igniting, for lack of better words. Kagome swiftly averted her gaze and took a sip of her water. Kagome began to silently scold herself.

'_Come on Kagome. This guy's such a jackass to you and you know it. Remember, remember, remember!' _

She sighed. Sometimes, she really did feel as if she had no luck when it came to her life.

* * *

Kagome sat on the marble countertop in Sango's kitchen. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air until her back was perfectly arched.

Sango giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of Kirara when you stretch like that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She glared at Sango. "Shut up…."

Kikyo sauntered into the kitchen in her pajamas. "Hey guys. Can't sleep?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope… we're too excited."

Kikyo grinned. "For the trip tomorrow? I don't blame you. Can you believe we're going to Fiji? I hear it's beautiful."

Kagome slowly closed her eyes and nodded. "Mmmm…the beach, the sand, the shirtless guys. Good stuff. Good stuff." When she opened her eyes she dodged a Splenda packet headed right between her eyes. Dryly, she said, "Gee Sango, glad to know you value our friendship so much that you'd throw non-sugar sugar packets at me."

Sango crossed her arms and knit her eyebrows together, pursing her lips. "Psh. I don't know what' you're talking about."

Kagome smiled. "So girls, what's it like to be almost-married-women? Is it absolutely sexy? I bet it is."

Kikyo and Sango doubled over in laughter at Kagome's foolishness. Kikyo replied, "All I know is that I've never felt happier and more secure. Inuyasha's really good for me." Kagome widened her eyes and immediately blushed once she saw that Kikyo saw her reaction. She shrugged and grinned sheepishly and apologetically.

Kikyo returned a gentle smile. "I know you two don't get along that well but when it's just the two of us.. I don't know. He turns into this other person that I can't help but fall for."

Kagome's face softened and her face gained a thoughtful expression. She put her finger on her chin while she spoke. "Well he may act like a jerk to me, but as long as you're happy, I guess I can tolerate him for the rest of my life. Hmm…" Kagome paused, questioning herself. She answered, "Sure. Why not?" She took her time looking over Sango and Kikyo before breaking into a grin. "Well strip me naked and smack my ass."

"Wouldn't mind if I do."

Kouga strolled into the kitchen hand-in-hand with Ayame. His icy blue eyes twinkled mischievously… almost identically to Ayame's dancing emerald ones. She raised her eyebrows when she asked, "And why do you want someone to 'Strip you naked and smack your ass'? By the way, lay off the brownies.. I see cellulite!" Ayame playfully pinched Kagome's arm.

Kagome squealed and dropped the brownie she was eating. "Ow! Fuck. Ayame, your claws are getting really sharp…" She looked up at Ayame with devious eyes.

"Kagome..? Can we stick to why you want someone to smack your ass? Kagome?"

Before she could move, Kagome leaped off the countertop and on top of the fiery-haired girl. The two were in the middle of a large-scale tickle fight on the kitchen floor, oblivious or just uncaring to the three teens staring at them in disbelief. Four, if you counted Miroku walking in. Oh…wait. Five. Inuyasha just came in behind him. The two new arrivals were quick in acquiring the same facial expression as the other three before Miroku cleared his throat.

"Ahem. _Ahem_."

Kagome and Ayame stopped mid-roll, their cheeks streaked with tears from laughing too hard. Ayame pouted. "Come on Miroku, why'd you have to end the fun?" She and Kagome brushed themselves off when they got up, still slightly giggling.

Kouga smiled. "So Kagome, why'd you want me to strip you naked and smack you ass again?"

Miroku and Inuyasha each raised an eyebrow. Miroku winked at Sango. "Sango, why can't you be more like Kagome?"

Sango rolled her eyes as her cheeks turned pink. "The only time you're going to even see someone naked get their ass smacked is if you ever see a live birth."

Miroku shrugged and wrapped his arms around Sango. "I don't mind…" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "…as long as I get to experience what makes the delivery happen." Sango turned tomato-red and smacked Miroku's arm.

"Miroku!" She buried her face in his chest and groaned.

Inuyasha shook his head and smacked the back of Miroku's head. "I swear Mizuno, you are the biggest pervert I have ever met. Have you forgotten that three of us are at least half-demon and have excellent, and I mean excellent, hearing."

Miroku grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm crazy about my future wife."

Kagome sighed and looked down at her left wrist and yawned. Catching the small movement out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha smirked at her. "Sleepy there, little one?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "'Little'?" She scoffed, "'Little'. Okay. Sure. Whatever. Call me little! I…you…ugh!". She turned to exit the kitchen and the three couples could hear her stomping up the spiral staircase.

Sango and Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha exclaimed, "What? I didn't say shit. She obviously overreacted."

Sango sighed and turned to Kikyo. Kikyo walked behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his toned torso. "Inuyasha, in about three months, you and Kagome are about to be family. And you know how much of a sister she is to me. Please? For my sake, apologize."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ahhh. Fine. I'll do it tomorrow."

Kikyo nodded. "Fine. But you better apologize tomorrow, or else. Good night." Inuyasha's amber orbs followed her up the staircase Kagome had just stomped up five minutes ago. He finally looked away and faced the 'You're-being-an-asshole' look that was coming at him. Times four.

Sango broke away from Miroku and turned to give him a kiss before going upstairs. Just as she disappeared, they could hear her voice carry downstairs. "Kagome! Kaggy! Oh come on, Kagome. Let me in…we'll watch _Music & Lyrics_ together." A door opening and closing followed right after.

Inuyasha groaned. "Did being called 'little' really bother her that much?"

Ayame nodded in a sort of, 'of-course-you-jerk-why-else-would-she-do-this' way. Inuyasha understood the expression on her face completely.

"Well then, what would you like me to do? And why the fuck would that bother her so much?"

Ayame stared at him weirdly, as him contemplating whether he could be trusted with what Inuyasha doubted to be valuable information. "Maybe you should ask her during your little 'tête à tête'." She brushed past him on her way upstairs, most likely to watch the movie with Sango and Kagome.

Kouga walked up to Inuyasha, patted his shoulder, and shook his head. He left silently, followed by Miroku.

Inuyasha stared incredulously at them. '_Fuck. What is the big deal about calling her little? You know _normal _girls take that as a compliment.. I think.' _He shook his head slowly and ran a clawed hand through his thick silver mane. He muttered to himself, "I am never going to understand this family. At all."

* * *

Inuyasha's fist hovered mere inches away from the door. It was late at night, perhaps even early morning by now. He had wanted to apologize to Kagome at a time when there were no witnesses. He cursed quietly to himself and shook his head before he rapped quietly on the closed wooden door. When no immediate response was made, he shrugged and turned to walk in the hallway back to his room. He stopped when he heard a feeble, "Who is it?" from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to the door. He leaned against the door frame. "It's me. Open up."

"No."

"Come on. Please. Let's talk."

"Whatever. Come in. It's not my time you're wasting."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the cold remark but entered anyway. His nostrils were assaulted by the sudden scent of wild honeysuckles, vanilla, and lillies. He eyes closed by their own accord in pure pleasure. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find Kagome sitting at a desk lit by a small lamp and the television was showing _Music & Lyrics_. Kagome was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well? What do you want?"

"You're still watching that?"

Kagome glanced at the television screen. She shrugged and replied, "It's cute… I don't know. So what do you want?"

"I uh…" Inuyasha glimpsed behind her to see what was on the desk. "What are you doing?"

"I asked first." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to talk back to her.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. "I just wanted to… uhh… well. I just wanted to apologize. I.… didn't realize that calling you 'little' would really upset you."

Kagome raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Didn't know you had it in you to apologize, Takashi." She exhaled forcefully. "I overreacted and I realize how the others reacted to you so I'm sorry too. It's just it kind of made me remember bad experiences from some former 'friends'."

Inuyasha nodded stoically. "Keh. Whatever… thanks. It's not like I cared about what they said." He took another quick glance at her desk. "So now it's my turn. What's on the desk?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Oh. These are nothing. Just some old poems I found that I wrote last year for some stupid English project. They really suck."

"Really? Miss Valedictorian and Prom Queen? Yeah, okay."

Kagome insisted, "No really. They do… trust me."

"Psh. Fuck that." Quickly he ran past her and grabbed the sheets of paper. Kagome squealed and jumped on his back in an effort to retrieve her poems.

"Ahh! No give it back!" she squealed into his triangular ear.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and laugh himself. "Fine. I'll give them back if you let me read at least one." He paused before adding, "But I get to choose."

Kagome climbed off his back and took the sheets of paper from his hands. "And may I ask how exactly you're going to choose without reading all of them?"

"Fold the papers over until all I can see is the title."

Kagome did what he said and fanned them out in front of her like she was holding a hand in poker. "Choose."

"'Head in the Clouds'." He narrowed his golden eyes at the pieces of paper fanned out in front of him. "No, wait. 'A Little Smile'."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. "Not my worst ones. Go ahead. You can read them both." She held the paper out towards him and their fingers slightly brushed. Kagome almost gasped from the sparks she felt from the brief contact. She avoided his eyes and sat down at the desk while he sat on the bed reading.

'_Let's see how modest the wench really is…'_

_Head in the Clouds  
Kagome Higurashi_

_Everything in sight seems hazy and obscure  
My mind feels like a thick forest, disoriented and unclear  
It causes me to act quite the opposite of demure  
But right now, I could care less about how I could appear_

_I know I should get my head on straight  
The body simply won't listen to the mind's pleas  
In such a hurry, I can't stop to wait  
My trance cannot be ended by even the coldest breeze_

_In my subconscious, I know I should start to awaken  
This daydream just seems too good to even try  
I don't want to be left forsaken  
Feeling frustrated, I want nothing more than to just fly_

_It might seem crazy, I know  
But aren't dreams supposed to be?  
They're so fragile; they can disappear with a simple wind's blow  
Because of dreams, I'm able to see what I want to see_

_It's here, in this corner of my mind where I want to stay  
Away from discouraging people in large crowds  
This place where my mind is allowed to stray  
Here, with my head in the clouds_

Inuyasha sighed and laid the paper down on the bed. He reached for the other one, which was a lot shorter. Because of the title, he figured he could maybe use Kagome's writing to figure her out.

_A Little Smile  
Kagome Higurashi_

_Feeling her thumping heartbeat  
Palms starting to sweat  
Tripping over her own feet  
Blood rushing to her head  
Waiting for just a moment  
Just a little while  
Feelings no longer lying dormant  
Him giving her a little smile_

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, slightly wrinkling her nose. "Was it as bad as I thought?"

Inuyasha chuckled and threw a pillow at her head. She whacked it away with ease and the pillow landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"I guess so…since you're throwing things at me."

"Honestly, it's pretty good, especially considering you hated the project and didn't bother to try. Right?"

Smiling coyly, Kagome teased, "How'd you know?" Kagome let out a small chuckle. "Nah. The only reason it seems good is probably because I wrote that the night before it was due and it was most likely one in the morning. So… my head probably was in the clouds."

"And the other one?"

"What about it?"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes at her. Suddenly, he shifted his weight onto one foot and placed his hand on his hip while waving his other hand at her. His voice went two octaves higher as he spoke, "Please. You were _ahb_-viously referring to _someone_ in that poem. Come on. Who is he?"

Kagome stared at him blankly, blinking her honey eyes several times. Finally, she started guffawing in hysterics. Inuyasha soon joined her and got up and placed the sheet of paper behind her on the desk. When their laughter died, he assured her,"Nah. They're good..really. But I've been wondering. It's like three 'o clock in the morning. How are you still awake?"

"You should ask yourself that question."

"Touché."

Kagome rubbed her arms nervously and stared at the floor. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him and, just like at the restaurant, her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of those _gorgeous_ amber eyes staring right into hers. She could feel her knees begin to buckle and she was starting to feel light-headed. Right then and there, that same spark ignited in that spot right behind her abs and the warmth spread throughout her entire body. Kagome began to shift her weight nervously under Inuyasha's intense gaze, which seemed to be unrelenting. Unconsciously, she took a step towards him. To her surprise, it seemed like he took a step towards her. He held her face in his hands and brought it closer to his own. Inuyasha lowered his head and Kagome tip-toed to close the distance between them. Her eyelids slowly fell, the last thing she saw being his soft, full lips right in front of her… and why could she hear Kouga and Ayame laughing? When did they come into her room? Whatever. It didn't matter. Kagome could feel herself being pushed closer to him and the last thing she saw before her eyes completely closed was his soft, full lips and then, they made contact…

"Oi!"

Kagome 's eyes shot open and just like before, they were locked with Inuyasha's golden ones. But something was different. She didn't feel any spark or knee-buckling sensation behind her abs. She sat up straight and immediately regretted it and fell back down.

'_Wait. I fell _back_ down? When the fuck did I fall the first time?' _

"Hey!. You idiot…I knew you were exhausted. Why stay up so late?"

"Huh? What happened?" Kagome cradled her head in her hands and massaged her temples, struggling to remember exactly what the hell happened.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? You have no idea? We were talking and then all of a sudden, your eyes roll back and you collapse."

"Jeez… no wonder my head hurts like hell." She added sarcastically, "Thanks for catching me, too. I really appreciate it."

Inuyasha playfully knocked Kagome on the head. "Keh. Idiot. I _did_ catch you. I don't know why your head hurts. Probably from what caused you to faint in the first place."

Kagome smiled apologetically at Inuyasha. " just pretend I said what I just said minus the sarcasm.."

He shrugged. "Done."

"So what time is it now?"

"About four in the morning.

"Are you insane? Why the hell would you stay here with me? You should've just plopped me on the bed and left."

"I'm not that much of an asshole, _Kags._" He smiled to himself when he saw her wince at her hated nickname. "Besides, I wanted to stay with you…you know? Otherwise, Sango, Kikyo, and everyone else would have my fucking head for just leaving you here knocked out and all." Inuyasha turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kagome nodded and groaned, still gripping her head. Suddenly, her head shot up. "Oh my god! I'm such an idiot."

Inuyasha mumbled, "Don't disagree with you there..."

"Ugh. Will you just shut up and hand me my phone?"

Inuyasha handed her the sidekick and Kagome groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you do now?

"I was in the middle of a conversation with someone before you came in and now I just stopped and completely left him hanging." A strange feeling came over Kagome again, as if her words had more meaning to them than what she knew, at least consciously. "I hate doing that. Hmm… yupp. I have four texts messages from him."

"'Him'?"

"Uh-huh. Bankotsu. Why?"

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "It's nothing. Cool guy from what I've seen the one time I met him at Renkotsu's. And the one minute I saw him at that club." He could feel himself squirming under Kagome's inquiring gaze. He growled. "Goddamn it! Would you stop staring?"

Kagome smirked. "I wasn't staring. Damn. Jumpy aren't we?" Kagome put her poems away in her bag. She straightened up and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Why? What's it to you. Hm?" She placed her hands on her tiny hips and cocked her head to the side.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's absolutely meaningless to me. I don't care if he's your _boyfriend_ or anything." Inuyasha's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kagome shrugged. "Good. Because… you're gonna have to deal with us in Fiji. For a _month_. End of June to end of July. Fun stuff right?"

Inuyasha started to sputter. "What? He _is_ your boyfriend? Since the fuck when?"

"I thought it was 'meaningless' and absolutely 'invaluable' to you." She came closer to Inuyasha, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, purposefully taunting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came even closer and retorted, "It is."

Kagome backed away and walked over to the door and opened it. "Okay then. Good night."

Inuyasha looked flustered. He nodded and walked through the threshold. Just as he passed her, Kagome whispered, "Thank you, though." Kagome couldn't be sure, but she thought that he might have possibly smiled at her in a non-sarcastic way. But then again, she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Kagome shifted in her stiff seat, adjusting the flimsy fabric to cover her body, which was freezing from the blasting air conditioner that someone refused to shut off. She lifted the paper pillow off from her face and turned to her left to glare at the perpetrator. Kagome groaned and laid her head down on the headrest, resulting in a blunt thump. She smiled when she looked out the window and saw, through the clouds, the blue-green ocean water and the sight of a small chain of islands.

'_A six hour trip was definitely worth it…'_

She heard a purring sound from the seat next to her and turned her head again to stare quizzically at the sleeping hanyou. She raised a single eyebrow in amusement.

'_Purring? Sure… that's what I would've expected from an _inu_-hanyou.'_

Feeling a chill travel down her spine, Kagome sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Out of the six hours they spent on the airplane, about four hours were spent with them arguing, usually about the most idiotic things. But Kagome didn't mind. She usually won the argument… except for the one about the air conditioning. After a second chill ran down her spine, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. She shifted slightly and leaned over the sleeping teen and stretched her arm up to the set of buttons above him. She gripped her armrest trying not to fall on top of Inuyasha. She grunted and with a final push, reached the button and effectively shut off the blasting cold air. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. Kagome settled back onto her seat and smiled once the 'Seatbelts On' sign lit up and the pilot made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving in Nadi, Fiji and will start landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts. The current time is 8:28 a.m. and sunny. I hope you enjoy your time in Fiji. The weather is beautiful at 78 degrees Fahrenheit and thank you for flying Delta Airlines."

A middle-aged stewardess walked up to their row and bent down and whispered, "Excuse me miss, but could you please buckle your boyfriend's seatbelt? Thank you." She straightened up to walk away but bent down again. Smiling genially, she offered what _she_ obviously thought was a compliment. "By the way, you two make an adorable couple." Most definitely_ not_ a compliment by Kagome's standards.

"Huh? Oh uh… no he's not my—" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, the stewardess walked away towards the back galley. Kagome stared after her before trying to decide how exactly she could buckle her 'boyfriend's' seatbelt without waking him up, which, in turn, would lead to a very awkward situation for her.

The plane started its descent and had dipped, waking Inuyasha from his sleep before Kagome could do anything. Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye and mumbled dryly, "Morning, sleeping frog."

"It isn't 'beauty'?" Inuyasha's ocher eyes were sensitive to the light and he squinted at her.

"Not from what I see."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out which Kagome mimicked immaturely. She crossed her arms and turned to look out the window.

He murmured, "Just our luck, right?"

Kagome faced him and asked agitatedly, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha began, "Well, no offense." Kagome snorted at him. "Fine. Don't believe me… annoying bitch. But I'm saying it's just our luck that our seats were stuck next to each other instead of who we really want to be with."

"Wow. Just realizing the obvious, are we?"

"Bitch."

"Mutt."

"Attention-seeker."

"Rapacious, arrogant, jealous, narcissistic, second-best to his brother in looks, smarts, and personality, jerk who has his head stuck up his ass." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's silence. Sarcastically, she remarked, "I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve there?" She shook her head at Inuyasha's barely inaudible retort, "Bitch," to which she responded with a cocky "Weeeaaaakkkkk."

The tires squealed before coming to a complete rest on the runway. There was a hiss of hydraulics and the sound of buckling seatbelts resounded through the plane. Inuyasha got up and handed Kagome her carry-on before getting his. The teens hurried to beat the oncoming plane traffic and having to wait forever to exit. They rolled their bags and shouldered their duffle bags down the connecting tunnel and rushed to get their luggage.

Kagome tapped her foot waiting for her suitcase. They had been at the luggage carousel for about thirty minutes and so far, only Sango, Miroku and Kikyo had been able to get their luggage. She sat on the luggage cart, her face in her hands. Bankotsu came up to her with a bottle of water and sat down, handing it to her.

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem. No one else's luggage came?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, drowsy from the flight.

"You okay?" Bankotsu's midnight blue irises stared at her in worry.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Just tired, I guess. Still, I can't help but be psyched about this trip. I have a feeling it's definitely not gonna be boring." She took a swig of her water and offered it to Bankotsu.

"Nah. I'm good. Hey, look. There's my luggage."

Kagome put the water in her duffel bag and put it down. She stood up and wiped her slightly damp hands on her pre-ripped jeans. "I'll help."

Bankotsu held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. He smiled. "No you rest. I got this." He headed over to the rotating conveyor belt, his long braid swinging back and forth like a pendulum, and lifted his large, midnight-colored suitcase. Sango watched Inuyasha watch the exchange. She smirked when she saw that he instinctively held Kikyo closer. She recalled fifteen minutes ago when Bankotsu saw Kagome shiver and gave her his hoodie. Inuyasha had seen and reacted by offering to carry Kikyo's bag.

Sango whispered into Miroku's ear, "So this is going to be a game of 'My Horse is Bigger Than Your House'… except the boyfriend edition."

Miroku chuckled. "It appears so." They waited patiently on the benches for their friends to receive their luggage, whispering to each other, a giggle from Sango surfacing every few minutes or so.

Kagome pouted. '_God… it's taking forever to get my luggage. Hmph. Forever doesn't even begin to describe how long this is taking…'_

For the next fifteen minutes, she watched Inuyasha and Kouga get their bags. Ayame joined in her pout and sat down next to Kagome with envy as Inuyasha pulled his dark red duffel and Kouga lifted his brown, rolling suitcase.

"I swear Kagome… if they lost our luggage…" she threatened darkly.

"Don't worry Ayame. They didn't." Kagome stood up again and held her hand out for Ayame to grab.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Kagome have I ever told you that you're a little too optimistic? Because frankly… you are."

"Look Little Miss Bring-Me-Down.. it's our luggage coming up."

"Huh?"

Kagome pointed to the rotating belt and her large, forest green Bric's rolling trolley leather suitcase. She pulled Ayame up and led her to her bright orange Tumi suitcase. Kagome pulled on her suitcase and lifted. Her biceps flexed as she retrieved the bag but soon after, she stumbled backwards from the force, her Etnies squeaking on the tiled floor. Bankotsu hurried and caught her before she fell. Kagome opened her eyes and giggled. "Thanks."

Bankotsu chuckled and took the suitcase from her. "Always a pleasure." He added in a wink, eliciting another small laugh from Kagome. He laced her fingers with his and they rolled her suitcase over to the cart.

Sango patted Miroku on the shoulder and excitedly pointed over to Inuyasha. Miroku drew his attention away from Kagome and Bankotsu to Inuyasha, who was scowling and glaring at Bankotsu.

Ayame threw her bag on top of the pile of luggage on her cart. She swept her bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "Well shall we?"

Sango, Miroku, and Kouga shushed her all at once and Ayame stepped backwards. "What?"

"SHHH!"

Ayame widened her emerald eyes and whispered, "What are we whispering for?" Sango pointed to Inuyasha. Ayame's mouth formed a taut "O". She put her hand in front of her mouth and smiled. "Is he starting to growl?" Ayame's shoulders shook from suppressed laughter.

Kouga and Miroku burst out laughing until Sango smacked them. "Shh!" But it was too late. Inuyasha turned his attention to them and glared. They could see a vein pulsing over his left temple and seemed to shrink away from the irritated hanyou.

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He sighed and held Kikyo's hand in his own clawed hand. He called out to Bankotsu and Kagome. "Hey!" When they didn't turn to look at him, he let go of Kikyo's hand and marched over to them. He stood in front of them and scowled. "In case you guys haven't noticed, it's time to leave."

Kagome turned to look at him, mid-laugh. "We know. We were waiting for you guys to start going. Calm down, puppy."

Bankotsu let out a rich chuckle. "Don't worry, man. Hey, if it'll make you happy, we'll start going right now." He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder, to which Inuyasha responded with a slight twitch. He proceeded to push the luggage cart through the security boundaries, one arm pushing and the other around Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha snorted when he saw Bankotsu squeeze Kagome closer to him and turned to grab his bags and followed everyone else, sulking in the process.

The teens stood in the warm sunlight outside of the airport waiting for their car. Kikyo happily stood next to Inuyasha, oblivious to the fact that the eighteen year old was intent on watching Kagome and Bankotsu and growled everytime they were within a six inch radius to each other. Kikyo stared at him quizzically, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay? You seem a little…. distracted."

Inuyasha held Kikyo's doll-like face in one clawed hand. He allowed her to search his amber eyes before he spoke, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just thinking that I am so glad to have chosen you to spend the rest of my life with. So I am distracted by you." He snuck a quick glance to see if Kagome was watching or heard. She didn't. Inuyasha felt slightly guilty for trying to make her jealous when he had Kikyo. He became determined to ignore the '_happy couple_'. He sneered inwardly at the two.

Kikyo smiled and put her hands on his face. "I'm flattered." She closed her eyes and pulled his face down to hers until their lips met. Inuyasha's eyes closed and he held her shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The town car arrived and pulled up right in front of the others. Miroku and Bankotsu loaded the luggage into the trunk of the black car. He held the door open for the others to get in but Sango didn't budge. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just… look at them." She gestured towards Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded. "What about them?"

"Doesn't seem very… I don't know. Passionate, does it?" Before Miroku could reply, Sango continued, "Inuyasha's my cousin and he's been like a big brother to me and I've known Kikyo almost as long as I've known Kagome. It's just that, if they don't have real feelings for each other, I don't want them making a mistake that they can't get out of without all this big publicity, considering who Inuyasha and his family is."

Miroku nudged Sango into the town car and replied, "Sango. They're grown adults and can make their own decisions. As his best friend, I trust Inuyasha's judgment and if he thinks he's making a mistake, he'll realize it before it's too late. As his cousin, I should think that you'd remember that."

Sango groaned and ducked her head to get into the car. Miroku turned back and whistled at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Hey! Do you guys wanna get to the hotel or keep making out here? You should do what Kagome and Bankotsu are doing and keep it private by making out in the car."

Shouts directed at Miroku could be heard coming from inside the town car, causing him to laugh and raise his eyebrows at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "So yes? Or you feel like walking perhaps?"

Kikyo lowered her head so her long, straight bangs could cover her slight blush and Inuyasha growled and led her to the car. Before climbing into the car, he growled at Miroku and narrowed his eyes into a glare. Miroku could only shake his head and chuckle before following Inuyasha into the town car.

Kagome leaped onto her soft bed and the comforter fluffed up around her so that when she got up to blow the bangs out of her eyes, a Kagome-shaped impression was left on the cream-colored blanket. Ayame walked in behind her and shook her head disapprovingly. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "Kagome Higurashi…."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Since when did you get into 'Mom mode'?" She wrinkled her nose in perplexity.

"Let me finish! Kagome Higurashi…. Why didn't you wait until I came so we could jump on the beds together?" The fiery redhead jumped and tackled Kagome back onto her bed and hit her with a luxuriously soft pillow. After an intense pillow fight that left both girls' beds a mess, they unpacked their luggage into the various dressers, breathlessly and giggling.

Kagome opened the sliding glass door towards the back of their suite and stepped onto the balcony, which held a view of the back of the resort and the nearby beach, with the sun beginning to rise over the ocean. She cupped her face in her hands, closed her eyes, and sighed. "Ayame! Are you done? I want to go down to the buffet for breakfast." Kagome unconsciously put her hand on her flat stomach at the thought of food. She walked back into the suite and called her for again, "Ayame?" The room was empty and Kagome knit her eyebrows together. She closed the sliding door and left the suite.

'_She probably just left to go downstairs without me…loser.'_

Once Kagome left, Ayame left the bathroom holding Kouga's hand. She looked through the door's peep-hole and saw Kagome's silhouette heading down the hallway. Ayame locked the door and turned around and collided into her boyfriend's sculpted chest.

"Oof!" Before she could even hear it, Ayame could feel Kouga's suppressed laughter rumbling in his chest. She slapped his chest playfully and snuggled into him deeper. "What was that for, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga sighed and wrapped his arms around her body. "Just wanted to get closer to someone who's going out with this mangy wolf."

"Still can't believe it…"

Kouga buried his face deeper into the crook of Ayame's neck and tenderly rubbed her back. "Believe what?" He chuckled adding, "That you stooped down to my level?"

Ayame shook her head. "No way. Be honest Kouga. Everyone knew that when you first moved here, you were infatuated with Kagome... not that I blame you."

"That didn't last long. Only until I met this stubborn, exuberant, wonderful, lively—."

Ayame laid her hand on his lips and smiled softly. "Okay, okay. I get your point." She added, "But I think you're a bit biased."

Kouga moved her hand and held it on his cheek. "Ayame…"

Ayame raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Hesitantly, she asked, "What?"

"Do you think that maybe someday I could ask you to become my mate?"

Ayame burst out laughing. Kouga quickly forced himself to join in her laughter, trying to hide the hurt he felt at Ayame laughing at such a heartfelt question. "Yeah crazy right?"

Ayame wiped a tear out of her eye. "No idiot. Not at all. I only laughed because well don't you realize?"

Kouga knit his eyebrows together in confusion and shook his head slowly, trying to understand how her mind worked.

"You basically asked me if you could ask me to be your mate. You made us engaged to be engaged." She let out a small chuckle before she explained, "I'm sorry but, while it _is_ romantic, it sounds really idiotic once you think about it."

Kouga laughed for real this time. Caught up in the moment, he supposed that he hadn't realized what had come out of his mouth. He leaned down to capture her soft lips with his with such swiftness, Ayame hadn't had time to react. Once he started to pull away, Ayame pulled him back and pushed their lips together and Kouga cupped her face in his hands and responded. Ayame pulled back slowly, breathless. Kouga had a lazy smile on his face. He asked, "So is that a 'yes'?"

Ayame rolled her eyes as if to say, "Yes and I have no idea why you had to ask."

Kouga lazily wrapped an arm around Ayame's shoulders and they left the suite to go downstairs to the buffet.

* * *

Kagome jogged up the sandy hill and dropped face-down onto her towel. She sighed contentedly. Kikyo lifted her oversized sunglasses and stared. "Tired?"

"Mmmm."

"You should rest. We're going to go out to dinner tonight. Our reservations are at 7:40."

"Mmmm?"

Kikyo chuckled. "Today _is_ Saturday. Believe it or not, we've already spent two weeks here… You know what they say: 'Time flies when you're having fun.'"

"Ughhhh."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Okay now that I didn't understand."

Kagome rolled over and laughed. "Don't worry. That was just a simple 'Ughhhhh'."

Kikyo mimicked Kagome's facial expression and repeated, "Ughhhhhh."

"Ughhhhhh."

"Ughhhhhh."

"Ughhhhhh." Kagome stuck her tongue out and the look-alikes rolled around in the sand, tears spilling from their eyes from laughing too hard. "Come on Kikyo. Put down the book and go into the water!" Kagome sang, "It's beautifullllllll!"

Kikyo stood up and brushed the sand off of her toned legs. She held her hands out. "Let's go." Kagome grinned and eagerly reached for her cousin's hand. They ran into the crashing waves and fell backwards. When the wave receded, the duo wiped their faces and laughed.

Bankotsu crept up behind Kagome and put a finger over his lips signaling Kikyo to keep quiet. He was right behind Kagome when he grabbed her slim waist and picked her up. Kagome shrieked and Bankotsu threw her into the deep water. Kagome quickly pushed off the sand and came up right in front of him. She jumped and tackled him so that he toppled backwards into the water but he grabbed her so she went down with him. Kikyo stepped back onto the sand and sat with Ayame. Reaching into her beach tote, Kikyo pulled out a camera and took frame-by-frame shots of Kagome and Bankotsu goofing around. She sighed dreamily. She nudged Ayame.

"They're so cute together aren't they?"

Ayame looked over her shoulder and nodded enthusiastically. "Should they procreate, I swear. Their children will be put on hitlists by overzealous pageant mothers."

Kikyo nodded. Inuyasha sat behind her, water still dripping down his tanned body. He rested his head on her shoulders. "What'cha guys talking 'bout?"

Kikyo nodded towards Kagome and Bankotsu. "Just saying that their children would be the most gorgeous kids on the planets."

"Hmph! Maybe second… but no more than that. Besides, what makes you think that they'll last? I don't think they're right for each other."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows and turned around to face him. "You're kidding. They're perfect! Both are gorgeous, smart, hilarious, and they make _each other_ smile. What else do you want from them Inuyasha?"

"I just think that they aren't right for each other."

Kikyo still looked at him skeptically. She shrugged and shook her head before looking at her phone. She called out to the water, "Kagome! Bankotsu! It's 6:00 right now. Our reservations are at 7:40 so we're gonna go on ahead."

Kagome nodded quickly before jumping on Bankotsu's back while he ran straight into a wave. They came out of the water holding hands with identical ear-to-ear grins on their faces. Bankotsu took his towel and wrapped it around Kagome.

"So we're gonna start getting ready?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No, of course not. That's why we told you we're leaving."

Bankotsu shrugged. He held Kagome in front of him. "Cool with me."Inuyasha glared at him and Bankotsu simply stared back. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You seem a little irritated." Bankotsu let a small smirk curve his lips.

Inuyasha grunted. "Just wanna go." He turned to Kikyo, "Ready?" Kikyo nodded and they started walking down the beach.

Kagome asked Ayame, "Are you and Kouga gonna start leaving?" She gestured towards the sleeping youkai on the sand.

"Umm..er.. we'll see how long he's out before I start yelling in his ear."

Bankotsu chuckled. "That's exactly the way to handle things Ayame."

Ayame shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? It's just my style. Now you two go get ready!" She turned to face Kouga before adding, "Miroku and Sango will be a little late though. They had to make a call about some of the wedding plans."

Kagome nodded. "Don't forget, neither one of them is allowed in our room— I'm hiding Sango's dress in there."

"Got it."

"Okay then. Shall we?"

"After you, mademoiselle." Bankotsu and Kagome padded off along the beach back to the hotel.

The sun met the ocean's horizon casting an orange glow over the island. Kagome sighed and let her feet sink into the warm sand. Bankotsu stopped and turned when he realized that Kagome had stopped walking.

"Everything okay?"

Kagome smiled and replied, "Mmhmm. Just really.. I don't know. What's the word? Uh… satisfied? Yeah. I feel very satisfied with life."

"Is there any reason why you shouldn't be satisfied?" Bankotsu winked suggestively.

Kagome pushed him forwards. "Perv. Honestly, why do I go out with you?"

"Because, I'm devilishly handsome, smart, and absolutely witty and you just can't get enough of me."

"Nah. I think it's just because I like your ass."

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

Kagome playfully slapped his butt and ran down the shore. Bankotsu ran after her and picked her up, running back into the water. After some more splashing, Bankotsu ran back to the hotel with Kagome on his back, both laughing hysterically.

Inuyasha snorted from his balcony. He rolled his eyes and turned to go back into the hotel suite. _'Those two idiots. Don't they realize how embarrassing it is to have them running all over the place laughing like hyenas? Just like a bunch of kindergarteners.' _He sighed and buttoned up his shirt and threaded a belt through his recently pressed slacks. He sat on the couch flipping through the channels waiting for Kikyo to finish getting dressed. Inuyasha pulled at the collar, annoyed by the fit of the clothes, which were much more formal than what he preferred to wear. When his sensitive ears heard the sound of heels click-clacking across the tiled floor, Inuyasha shut off the television and headed towards the sound, from which he would go down to a pretentious restaurant to have what he was sure would be a "fun night".

* * *

His hands were entangled in her midnight tresses while their mouths continued their assaults on each other. She wrapped her thin, muscular arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his toned torso. He backed her into the wall of the empty hallway, ignoring whether they were seen or not. He searched his pockets for the key card but was having difficulty concentrating because of the raven-haired goddess he was currently making out with. Once he had unlocked the suite, he carried her into the bedroom. As he nibbled on her bottom lip, he couldn't help but wonder to himself.

'_What the fuck am I doing?'_

But as soon as his tongue darted into her mouth and massaged her own, his thoughts melted away in pure pleasure.

* * *

_Earlier at the restaurant…_

Everyone was in the middle of the dessert, a creamy vanilla strawberry-drizzled cake but no one was in the mood for it. Their appetite had just been ruined by Kagome and Inuyasha's latest argument which couldn't even be considered a full argument. Rather, it was a string of endless arguments that escalated in temper and volume. Finally, they had had enough and Miroku asked for the check and for the cake to be wrapped up so that they could possibly have some for breakfast the next day. Inuyasha and Kagome scowled and exchanged the occasional glare with each other. Kikyo and Bankotsu sent an apologetic look to the other two couples who smiled understandingly. Finally, they left the restaurant and stood in front, the night breeze blowing past them. They rode a taxi back to the hotel in silence.

Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku in the massive hotel lobby and whispered into their ears, "I'm so sorry for ruining your dinner. I really didn't plan on it. I'm sorry letting myself lose control like that."

Sango squeezed Kagome tighter. "Don't worry about it Kagome. It was actually pretty entertaining at times."

Miroku added, "By the way, me and Kouga were keeping score. You won, eleven to six. Really, Kagome, I didn't realize you had such a _diverse_ vocabulary and that you could have such a knack for comebacks like that."

Kagome blushed. "I uh… He provoked me!"

The trio erupted in laughter and Kagome, Kikyo, and their respective significant others watched them disappear behind the elevator doors. Kagome sighed and turned to face her cousin and braced herself. Immediately, she felt heartbroken and ashamed of herself.

'_Sango and Miroku might not have minded, but this was an important dinner to Kikyo. I feel horrible… she's not even mad at me. She's just ugh. Disappointed.'_ Kagome shivered as the weight of the emotion washed over her.

Silently, Kagome walked up to Bankotsu and used her honey-brown eyes to let him know that she had to talk with her cousin and to apologize. Bankotsu stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "I'm pretty beat so I'm gonna be in my hotel suite if you need anything, okay?"

Kagome smiled and gave him another quick kiss. He walked away, still holding her hand until they had to let go. Kagome stood in front of Kikyo and enveloped her in a tight hug. Kikyo froze and stiffly returned the hug. "Kikyo," Kagome began, "I am so sorry. You have no idea. I didn't mean to ruin— if there's any way I can make it up—"

"Kagome. Don't worry about it." Kikyo returned the hug for real. "We already had our formal engagement dinner. It's just that I wanted something that just the few of us could enjoy and have fun with. And I'm not holding you personally responsible… a certain hanyou is just as responsible as you are." She turned to face her fiancé with exasperation. She announced, "I'm going to go to the internet café so I can e-mail some wedding details back home. Inuyasha, please, for me, talk things out with my cousin?"

Inuyasha gave a curt nod and stared at the wall behind her. "I'll try."

Kikyo sighed and gave him an instant kiss on the cheek before walking off to the café. Inuyasha gestured to one of the many couches in the lobby and sat down. Kagome followed him but sat on the couch opposite his.

"So," he began.

"So."

"Goddamn it. This is never going to work is it?"

"I don't understand what the fuck your problem is Inuyasha! You're so hot and cold with me. One minute and I think we're getting along fine and the next, you're biting my fucking head off! What's your problem?" Kagome laughed humorlessly. "Two words were just exchanged between us and you start yelling!"

"Like hell if I know. I just—I can't help but let—"

"Your emotions get the better of you around me?"

"…Yeah."

Kagome slowly nodded "The thing is, Kikyo is like a sister to me and whether I like it or not, you're a part of my family now. So for her sake, we need to start getting along." She stood and gestured for him to follow her to the elevator. Once they entered, Kagome waited.

"What?" Inuyasha sighed impatiently.

"Push a button."

"'Push a fucking button'? What the hell are you playing at?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed a random button. "Fine. If you're gonna be a bitch and whine about it, I'll do it." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway. She leaned against the ornately decorated wall. "Okay. So now let's talk."

"What was the point of going through all of this crap?"

Kagome smartly replied, "Because you know as well as I do that sooner or later, most likely sooner, we're gonna start a screaming match. And I'd prefer to have one in a quiet hallway on a floor we're not staying on than in the middle of a crowded lobby where the manager can see us." She raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha and crossed her arms before continuing. "Unless of course, you'd like to get us kicked out a week early." When Inuyasha didn't immediately reply, she went on, "So let's try and get to the bottom of this: Why do you dislike me so much?"

Inuyasha snorted and leaned against the opposite wall. "Honestly? I dislike you because… well." He let out a sardonic chuckle. "I don't."

"You don't?"

He repeated himself, "I don't. This is how I treat everyone except my mom and Kikyo. You just seem to bring out the worst of it. Proud of yourself?"

Dryly, Kagome replied, "Ecstatic. Now stop shitting me. What's your problem with me?"

Inuyasha pushed himself off of the wall and walked across the hallway to Kagome. He hovered above her face dangerously close. "You really wanna know what my problem is? I think you're a bitch. A look-at-me-my-life-is-perfect-and-I'm-better-than-you _bitch_."

Kagome tiptoed to become eye-level with Inuyasha. "Yeah? Well I said it before, I'll say it again. You are a rapacious, arrogant, jealous, narcissistic, second-best to his brother in looks, smarts, and personality, jerk who has his head stuck up his ass. And, I really have no idea why Kikyo would choose you. You're not good enough. I honestly can't fathom how you're related to great people like your parents and brother." Kagome could see the sting of her words hit him and felt a pang of regret and guilt. But she wasn't going to take it back. She turned towards the elevator.

Inuyasha gulped and chose his words carefully. He wasn't going to deny it, her words felt like a hard slap in the face. Then being stung by a thousand bees. "You would know all about being second best wouldn't you Higurashi? Tell me. What's it like to know that you look so alike to Kikyo but you just aren't quite as pretty. Or as smart, or talented, or sophisticated. And to look so much like her! Doesn't that just kill you knowing that you could be just as good but can't seem to get there? She's too good. You're just not good enough."

Kagome faced him, her face slightly red and her hands curled into tight fists. Her usually almond-shaped eyes narrowed into slits from pure anger and hatred. She swung her hand across his face, resulting in a crisp slap resounding through the hallway. Inuyasha kept his face turned to the side, frozen. He slowly looked back at Kagome and wanted to retract his words immediately. He grabbed her wrist and softly lowered it. In one swift movement, he pulled her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head, his hand nestled in her hair on the back of her neck. He could hear her sniffles and felt the stinging in his chest. Inuyasha let go of her wrist and rubbed her back soothingly and could feel her arms wrapping around his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Really."

Through the sniffles, he could decipher a meek, "Me, too." Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha slightly and looked up at him. "Why do we always do this to each other? I mean, we're about to become family…." her voice trailed off hopelessly.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know about you, but I think it's because," he cupped her face gently. "I'm pretty crazy about you."

Kagome shook her head furiously, blubbering "Why realize it now? Are you sure? This can't be happening. Why would you make things up like that?" She fought unsuccessfully to get out of his embrace, his strong arms.

"I'm not making things up, Kagome. I'm crazy about you and I should've realized that the moment I met you at Sango's fourth birthday party. I didn't realize it until I saw you with Bankotsu. It's you that I want."

"Huh? But you can't! Kikyo… I— Bankotsu!"

"Don't make any goddamn excuses. Kagome look me in the eyes and tell me how you really feel about me. That's all that matters. This isn't about anyone except you and me."

"I…can't."

"Bullshit."

"Don't make me."

"Kagome, please."

Kagome sighed and felt her eyes sting with tears. She blinked them back and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Once again, she felt the same spark inside. "I…"

Inuyasha lowered his head and gently kissed her soft, pink lips. He pulled away to see if she would stop him or push him away. Instead, she pulled his face down towards her and caressed his lips with her own. Inuyasha pulled away, breathless. Wordlessly, he led her into the elevator and to his floor.

His hands were entangled in her midnight tresses while their mouths continued their assaults on each other. She wrapped her thin, muscular arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his toned torso. He backed her into the wall of the empty hallway, ignoring whether they were seen or not. He searched his pockets for the key card but was having difficulty concentrating because of the raven-haired goddess he was currently making out with. Once he had unlocked the suite, he carried her into the bedroom. As he nibbled on her bottom lip, he couldn't help but wonder to himself.

'_What the fuck am I doing?'_

But as soon as his tongue darted into her mouth and massaged her own, his thoughts melted away in pure pleasure.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, pushing herself closer to Inuyasha. When she felt his arms snake around her back, her eyes widened and she pushed him away. She stood but immediately sat back down, her head pounding from the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling. Inuyasha walked towards her, worried.

"No! No, stay away from me. What the fuck are we doing? What the hell am I doing? Kikyo's my fucking cousin for god's sake! You're—you're her fiancé. Fiancé as in about to be _married_. And I'm in a relationship with Bankotsu—a good relationship. What the fuck are we doing? I-I-I can't do this…I have to go."

She turned to look at Inuyasha. His head was lowered, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. He stared up at her, his face a mixture of hurt and fury. "What are you still doing here? Get out."

"Inuyasha I never meant for this to happen."

"I should have known. You meant everything you said. You really don't think that I'm good enough or worth anything… that I'm just a filthy half-breed. That's why you don't want to stay with me. Well get the fuck out and go have fun with that bastard Bankotsu." Inuyasha began to push her out of the suite. Kagome fought and tried to push back but he was too strong. Finally, she was outside of the suite and the door slammed in her face. Tears were now falling freely from her eyes and with a sob, Kagome turned and punched the elevator button rushing to go to Bankotsu.

She ran down the hallway to his room and pounded on the wooden door, her face splotchy and flushed from her sobs. Bankotsu opened the door groggily but his eyes widened at the sight of her. Immediately, he embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Kagome what's wrong? What did that bastard say?"

Kagome shook her head, internally swearing never to let anyone know what had recently happened between her and Inuyasha. "Let's go home. Or not. We can go anywhere—Singapore, Hong Kong, Taipei, even somewhere as remote as New Guinea. Let's just go. Please?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." He ushered her into his room and laid her on the bed. "Just get some sleep right now." He lied down beside her and hugged her tightly until her sobbing ended and she was lulled to sleep.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga stared dumbfounded at Kikyo. Kouga asked, "She just left? Just like that? When did she leave?"

"Early this morning. She left me a message. She and Bankotsu left to go somewhere. She didn't tell me. They said they'd be back in Tokyo in time for Sango and Miroku's wedding and that Sango's dress would be delivered."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't like Kagome to just leave without telling all of us. What happened?"

Inuyasha snorted and continued devouring his breakfast. "Fuck. Just let the bitch do whatever she pleases." Kikyo frowned at Inuyasha's harsh words, but kept silent. She knew better than to further annoy him when he was obviously agitated. The others seemed to sense this and immediately dropped the subject. Their appetites were ruined and they merely pushed their food around their plates.

Sango sighed and looked out the window. _'Kagome…what's happening to you?'_

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Purplefirestarter: **I truly, truly appreciate your feedback. I'm glad to have a loyal reader in you :) . Also thanks for offering constructive criticism because I am writing for the pleasure of you guys and I'm grateful for all of your praise.

**CloudsAaeris909: **Thank you for your kind opinion on my writing style. Very much appreciated. Well..since I just made what happened, happen. I'm afraid this 'Inuyasha and Kikyo thing' will have to continue for a little while longer. Of course, that's what makes the plot thicken right?

**inu-kaglover04: **The reason why I erased their memories is because well.. I wanted to. Plot twists are what makes stories a real story. At least that's what I think. But keep reading, and I promise you'll be satisfied.

Read. Review. Wonder. Words to live by.


	13. Reactions

Chapter 13: Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a fiction of my imagination**

* * *

_Last time…._

_Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga stared dumbfounded at Kikyo. Kouga asked, "She just left? Just like that? When did she leave?"_

"_Early this morning. She left me a message. She and Bankotsu left to go somewhere...she didn't tell me. They said they'd be back in Tokyo in time for Sango and Miroku's wedding and that Sango's dress would be delivered."_

_Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't like Kagome...to just leave without telling all of us. What happened?"_

_Inuyasha snorted and continued devouring his breakfast. "Fuck. Just let the bitch do whatever she pleases." Kikyo frowned at Inuyasha's harsh words, but kept silent. She knew better than to further annoy him when he was obviously agitated. The others seemed to sense this and immediately dropped the subject. Their appetites were ruined and they merely pushed their food around their plates._

_Sango sighed and looked out the window. 'Kagome…what's happening to you?'_

* * *

Sango sighed and paced quickly in circles. She was sure that there would be deep imprints in the carpet of her bedroom by now. Her brow was furrowed together and she bit her bottom lip nervously. Ayame sat on Sango's bed and shook her head slowly.

"Sango," she began. Ayame couldn't help but flinch at Sango's sharp glare at her that only lasted a second before she resumed her quick pacing. Ayame continued, a single brow raised in slight annoyance, "Sango, she'll be here. She promised didn't she?"

Sango stopped, mid-pace, to glare at her fiery-haired friend. Her eyes narrowed and her usually soft lips were set in a hard line. "That was before Ayame…before she ran off to god knows where and not making any contact for almost a month!" Sango's voice held a bitter edge to its tone.

Ayame took a deep breath before answering. It seemed best to placate the irritated young woman right now. She didn't need bridezilla to come out and chop her head off. She eyed her large boomerang, hiraikotsu, warily in the far corner of Sango's room before countering, her voice even and calm."Then maybe you should try calling her again. If she doesn't answer by tomorrow, we'll start taking measures into our own hands… or claws." She grinned cheekily at Sango, hoping for her friend to relax.

Sango sighed exasperatedly. She grit her teeth before speaking, trying to remain calm. "The wedding is tomorrow, Ayame. And, as far as we know, the fucking maid of honor isn't even in the country."

Ayame stood suddenly. "Sango I really don't believe you right now." Before Sango could interrupt, Ayame hurriedly explained, "You've known Kagome forever; you're practically sisters. How can you claim that if you doubt that your own "sister" would come to your own goddamn wedding?" Her tone had turned accusatory at the end and her emerald eyes began to narrow in disbelief. She relaxed before she would say something she'd regret. Her expression became thoughtful and cautious before she sighed and passed Sango and kept her hand on the doorknob. She whispered, so quietly Sango almost missed it, "Have a little faith in her."

The door closed behind her and Sango almost hissed in annoyance. She dropped herself onto the foot of the bed, her hands massaging her temples.

She grumbled to herself, "I've run out of patience and faith. A month… a goddamn month and no word." Her anger and aggravation slowly dissolved to let something worse sink into her being: worry, regret. If god forbid, something had happened to Kagome, would she want that to be the last thought about her dearest friend? Sango lifted her head and shook her head slowly.

The door opened slowly, as if the person on the other side was fearful of his or her safety. When the space was wide enough, Miroku poked his head in. Only his head.

He started cautiously, "Sango, can we talk?"

Sango inwardly groaned and she visibly winced. As soon as her fiancée sat next to her, she leaned her head against him, hearing his faint heartbeat beneath his sweater. The room was silent, except for the near-silent sound of their breathing.

Miroku cupped Sango's chin in his hand and lifted her face so that their eyes locked. Chocolate brown met amethyst and Sango could feel her inner defenses crumbling under his intense gaze. He spoke gently but seriously, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, making sure not to word what he wanted to express in the wrong way— to aggravate Sango further. "Do you want to postpone the wedding? That is, until Kagome comes back?"

Sango's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She blinked furiously trying to make sure if she heard him correctly. "Are you serious?"

Miroku nodded gravely and Sango felt the corners of her mouth sink in a frown. Her brow furrowed together, causing a crease to form in between. Her voice was apologetic, "If it's not too much trouble…"

Miroku nodded understandingly and lightly touched his lips to her forehead before snaking his hands around her back, pulling her in closer. His chin lay on top of Sango's head while he spoke. "I know how important it is for Kagome to be there. It's important to me too. Don't forget, she's my sister too."

"I just don't understand how she could just do that and not understand how much it hurts." Sango grimaced when she heard the slight hysteria in her voice. She dug her face deeper into Miroku's chest.

"I can honestly say that I don't believe Kagome meant for that to happen. I honestly believe that she needed to go away. Perhaps it was for the best." Sango pulled away from him so she could crane her neck to stare at him incredulously. Miroku rushed to explain, "Would you be able to bear her looking so dejected and morose at our wedding? I don't think she'd bear to look like that on a day that's supposed to be so full of joy. She wouldn't want to ruin the mood for us…"

Under her breath, Sango muttered, "Stupid girl." Before she could help it, the salty tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, the stress and tension she had been bottling up was being released. Sango slumped onto Miroku in defeat. Miroku's face held an amused smile.

He rubbed her back whispering into her ear, "She'll be here; have faith. If not, we can wait until she does come back. Sango, I love you. I can wait for you."

Soon, Sango's eyelids began to feel heavy and she allowed them to fall, falling asleep contently in her love's arms. When he was sure she was in a deep sleep, Miroku carefully untangled himself from her and laid her under the covers of her bed. Before he left her, he messily scrawled a note onto a piece of stationary on her nightstand that read,

"_Sango, don't be mad that I'm not there when you wake up. Just in case Kagome does come back in time, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty-four hours before the ceremony. Don't worry though. She _will_ be here. I love you._

_-Miroku"_

Sango woke up the next morning to raucous laughter downstairs. Groggily, she wiped her eyes and swung her legs over her bed to open the curtains of her window. As she turned,

the note caught her eye, prompting her to read it. Once she did, she couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth turn upwards in optimism. Suddenly, the door opened and Sango gasped when she saw who entered, the note falling through her numb fingers.

* * *

Kagome's jaw muscles twitched as she quickly clenched her teeth together. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself down with some deep breaths. She opened them right after, still aggravated. Kagome stared up at the plane's ceiling and let her almond-shaped eyes narrow in a useless glare. She turned to look out the window grumbling a sting of profanities in her mind meant for whatever force was causing her plane to be delayed.

'_We were supposed – _supposed_—to leave at eight in the morning. It was supposed to be non-stop. It was SUPPOSED TO LAND IN FUCKING TOKYO BY NOW! A simple seven hour flight… '_

She looked down at her watch. 3:00 P.M.

Kagome let out another frustrated sigh and let her fists clench where they lay on her lap. A pair of strong hands covered them. She watched, slightly amused, as Bankotsu held her fists and went on trying to uncurl them. She half-smiled at the gesture and turned to look at him. Immediately, she felt overwhelmed with guilt and frowned. That only seemed to make it worse. She attempted to smile again and lifted a hand to touch to his cheek and stared into his midnight-blue eyes. His face lost its anxious edge and relaxed at her touch. Nevertheless, Bankotsu's tone was wary when he spoke. "We'll make it there Kagome. Don't worry…you'll wrinkle."

Kagome let out a light chuckle and an amused grin, though it didn't seem to touch her eyes. And she realized that. Luckily, Bankotsu hadn't. "I feel so guilty. Here I am, whisking you away to Singapore for a month and then I force you to come back. You're doing so much for me and…I feel like we're so out of balance— that I just keep adding more and more stress to the situation; our relationship."

Bankotsu kissed the top of Kagome's head lightly and rested his forehead on hers. "You have to realize it Kagome— that it's all worth it. You and this relationship. If doing all this makes you happy, I'm happy."

Kagome groaned.

Bankotsu's eyes filled with worry again. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "More proof that I'm not worth all the trouble. You're too good for me."

Suddenly Kagome was enveloped in Bankotsu's tanned, muscular arm and his hand rubbed her back soothingly. Kagome couldn't find it in her to push him away but couldn't help but make a face at her sudden thoughts that she desperately wanted to shake away. Thoughts of wanting to be held by a different pair of arms. She cursed under her breath.

He pulled away and tucked away a stray lock of raven hair from her face. He leaned in to whisper, "You should sleep. You look horrible."

Kagome couldn't help but stifle a giggle and roll her eyes playfully. Truthfully, she agreed with him on a certain level. She had been impatient in the airport and stressed, probably making her look haggard and worn. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and pouted at the tangles she could feel. "Maybe you're right."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Personally, I don't think so. I was just joking around. But I _do_ think you need sleep and that it would help." He paused at the skeptical face Kagome made. He shook his head while he tried, "Think about it; if you sleep, won't the next seven hours go by much faster?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to give in.

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back against the headrest, turning to stare out of the window again. She put in her headphones and closed her eyes, trying to lull herself to sleep. The lyrics of the song echoed in her mind when she finally slept.

'_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted'_

Kagome internally let out a frustrated moan at the lyrics of the song before she finally drifted off to sleep. They seemed to hit a little too close to home. Kagome soon realized how right Bankotsu was; the next seven hours went by in a blaze while Kagome drifted away in a dreamless sleep…or as dreamless as you could get. It wasn't really a dream— more like a recap of her past month in Singapore. It seemed like a flash of pictures popping up rapidly and Kagome cringed more and more with each picture, noticing her false happiness and how easily transparent it was. Most of all, she cringed at the hurt she knew she was forcing on Bankotsu.

* * *

A gentle hand shook her shoulder and Kagome immediately woke up. She put away her tiny iPod and glanced up at Bankotsu, who looked relaxed and happy and Kagome couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt. His eyes softened at the sight of her and his mouth curved up into a half-smile. "We're landing in about half an hour. Just wanted to wake you up now…otherwise it would be mayhem having you groggy in the middle of a bustling crowd. Knowing you, you'd head off to the wrong place and end up going to America!" He chuckled mildly with a knowing gaze.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ahhh…you know me too well. I probably resemble a mangy dog right now." A small spasm occurred in her heart when she uttered those words. She inhaled sharply right after.

Bankotsu's face fell. "Are you okay Kagome? You need any water?"

Kagome shook her head and held her palms up slightly. "No…just something got caught in my throat. You know like a bubble getting caught? Look at me, I'm such a klutz that I can't even breathe correctly…" Her voice trailed off at the end when the missing yet familiar voice echoed in her mind.

'_Keh! What am I going to do with you? You can't do anything without me can you?"_

Despite the hurt that quickly passed through her being, Kagome couldn't help but be slightly elated by the sound of his voice. Hurriedly, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and whispered, "I'm just going to go the bathroom to freshen up. Lord knows that I look like crap and that I'm in desperate need of some major touch-ups."

Kagome fast-walked to the back of the plane section and waited patiently in front of the tiny door for the red OCCUPATED label to turn green and VACANT. She couldn't help but tap her foot impatiently, holding her small cosmetic bag in between her clenched fingers.

Finally, the latch slid and a small little girl, no older than three or four, walked timidly out of the miniscule bathroom, her eyes kind and innocent. She offered Kagome a friendly smile before continuing down the aisle. Kagome raised an eyebrow and her honey-brown eyes seemed to lighten to a golden butterscotch. She muttered, "Cute kid…" before she entered the bathroom. She sat on the toilet lid and laid her cosmetic bag on her lap, searching. Finally she found what she needed and stood in front of the mirror and frowned. Despite her six and a half hours' worth of sleep, she still looked tired and had slight dark circles under her eyes. Her previous make up smudged and she had slight streaks leading down her cheeks, which her blotchy and red. _'When had I cried? While I was sleeping…?' _The song's lyrics still echoed in her head, a bit dimmer, but still echoing.

'_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out'_

Kagome snorted disdainfully. She grumbled to herself while brushing her teeth. "I can't push it away? Can't stop it? Hmph! Watch me…" She rinsed and began washing her face and brushing through the tangled bush that she called her hair. She quickly applied some lip balm, cover up, and eyeliner. Kagome sighed and when she realized she couldn't do much more to her hair, she surrendered and merely tied it up in a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and walked back to her seat, Bankotsu waiting patiently for her. She sat and packed her bag into her duffle bag and buckled her seatbelt as the plane began its descent towards the tar-covered runway and the SEATBELTS ON sign flashed in front of her.

A woman's smooth, calming voice cut through the air over the intercom. "Hello, this is your captain speaking." Kagome smirked. Finally…a show of some equality! After all, it _is_ the twenty-first century right? "It is currently nine 'o clock in the evening here in Tokyo at a temperature of about 70 degrees. We're sorry about the delay but appreciate your patience. Thank you for flying Northwestern Airlines." The seatbelt sign flashed off and Kagome hurried to take off her seatbelt, anxious to go home. In her hurry, her fingers fumbled over the simple lock and she dropped her hands frustrated. Bankotsu sighed and leaned over to help.

Kagome pushed his hands away and snapped, "No thank you, I can do this by myself." She unbuckled herself and hissed, "I'm not a fucking four year old."

Bankotsu seemed to recoil at the harshness of her words and the acidity with which she spoke them. He furrowed his eyebrows together and clenched his jaw. "Okay…I'm sorry." He stood up to retrieve their carry-on luggage. He handed it to her and silently, they walked through the terminal and waited for their luggage to arrive on the conveyor belt. Kagome frowned. This was nothing like the experience they had waiting for their luggage almost two months ago in Fiji. Bankotsu was able to grab their suitcases quickly and rolled Kagome's over to her. Kagome dropped her duffle and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry. I'm just so … frustrated and anxious. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve _you."_ She looked up at his face and felt herself pout at his usually relaxed, dark blue eyes, which were hardened with sadness, not anger. That made her feel worse about herself more than anything else.

Bankotsu softened his eyes and they were gentle. "Don't worry about it Kagome. And you're wrong, you know." He stared off behind her thoughtfully. "You truly have no idea how valuable you are." Bankotsu held his hand and Kagome intertwined their fingers, their other hands dragging their suitcases behind them.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the feeling of the breeze blowing past her through the open car window. She was bobbing her head to the beat of the song pulsing out of the car stereos and mouthing along to the lyrics. She had just decelerated to a stop at an intersection when her Sidekick rang. Kagome was slightly bewildered at the sound originating from her phone until she realized that she recently changed her ringtone. She mentally smacked herself and decided to let the phone ring until she reached her destination.

'_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just dont know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like shes right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer'_

Kagome pulled up in front of the house and was about to answer her still ringing Sidekick when it finally went to voicemail once she picked up it. She sighed and examined her phone, which was scratched and battered. Kagome frowned.

'_Maybe it's time to get a new phone…'_

She didn't bother looking at the screen to see the missed call or text. She simply hurried to grab her large metallic hobo bag. The silver gleamed in the moonlight, along with the chains glittering around her neck and the flats on her feet. Kagome wore a midnight blue spaghetti-strapped bubble dress. Kagome tossed the keys in her bag and sprinted up the pathway and stairs and stood in front of the grand door, shifting her weight slowly, not knowing what to expect. Under her breath, she mumbled, "It's late. What if everyone's sleeping?" She peered through the windows which were, unfortunately, brightly lit. She sighed and pushed open the door and stepped in, forcing her legs to propel her to the kitchen she had known for so long…

* * *

Kagome stood there wide-eyed. She hadn't expected this. Kagome had hoped but that was all in vain. They were sitting around the kitchen table staring at her with eyes as wide as

hers. Kagome exhaled sharply through her tiny ski-slope nose. Her arms were stiff by her sides. She quickly scanned the room and searched for those eyes she didn't want to face the most. She let herself sigh in relief when she didn't find them. But still she wondered…

"Where's Sango?"

Ayame stood up from the kitchen table and sauntered over to her slowly, almost as if she were ready to pounce. Kagome couldn't blame her. Quickly she sputtered out, "Ayame! I know that that was a terrible thing to do… but I couldn't call! I just— I had to get away. And I can't tell you how hard it was or even why, but I seriously am sorry! If you want to— and I don't blame you if you do— you can beat me up or anything." Ayame stared at her bemused. Kagome begged, "Please… just say _something_."

Ayame's lips twitched. Kagome mentally winced. Who knows? Maybe she winced physically, too. "If you're gonna yell, just go ahead Ayame."

Kagome couldn't prepare herself what happened next. All she saw was a fiery red coming towards and her muscles tensed, ready to move out of the away but Kagome's instincts held firm and she stood still, waiting. Next, she was airborne and they crashed onto the tile floor. Kagome gasped to catch her breath and stared at Ayame incredulously, hearing her friends' roaring laughter in the background and Ayame's in her ear.

"Are you crazy Kagome? I'm not gonna yell at you! You can't believe how much I've missed you!" Kagome felt herself being squeezed with Ayame's arms. "But I _am_ pissed Kagome. How could you not call or e-mail or text? Even fucking Morse code!"

Her voice still a little shaky and breathless, Kagome coolly replied, "Didn't I explain for reasons I'm keeping to myself that I _couldn't_?" She shook herself out of Ayame's grip and brushed herself off. She set her silver tote on the kitchen table and stared at the people seated around it. Thankfully, they all stared at her with amusement instead of resentment. She smiled back warmly, truly missing all of them.

Sango's mother, Eri, pushed her chair back and held Kagome's face in between her hands. She smiled and pushed back her hair softly before embracing her. She whispered into her ear, "Thank goodness you've come home Kagome. You have no idea how worried we were, especially Sango."

Kagome pulled away and asked, slightly bemused, "Where _is_ Sango anyway?" She glanced behind her, searching through the nearby rooms for her best friend.

Eri smiled gently at her. "She's sleeping, sweetie. This has been a very… trying month for her— what with all the wedding plans and all."

Kagome stared at her feet. She muttered under her breath, "And me not being here to help."

Eri rubbed Kagome's shoulders soothingly. "Why don't you go upstairs and go to bed? We'll need you here with us, awake bright and early. After all, the maid of honor usually has to do most of the work on the wedding day." She grinned, "Am I right?"

Kagome smiled weakly, still feeling guilty. She added playfully, "I guess… but you're hardly ever wrong Eri."

She hugged her and walked out of the room with Ayame, who had gone and grabbed Kagome's bags from her car. Kagome waved at the men seated around the table and trudged up the stairs lethargically. Kagome was shocked to see that Ayame had led her to her usual bedroom. She had expected it to already be taken with all the relatives coming over. Once she entered the guest bedroom that she had just realized was always saved for her, Kagome put down her bags with tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes. She was so moved by the show of care and faith this entire family had in her and she felt even worse about leaving them. Kagome wiped the tears rolling down her cheek and sighed. A pair of thin, muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders and Ayame's face rested on her left shoulder. Ayame rubbed her shoulders and Kagome shivered at the sudden warmth. Ayame patted her back softly before heading towards the door. She hesitated before exiting the room, her clawed—but manicured—hand still gripping the silver doorknob.

"You know, none of us blame you for leaving or expect many answers about why you left so suddenly. You shouldn't feel so sad… We're happy and relieved to have you back and safely. Especially Sango. Well, she will when she sees you here. So just remember that okay? And I'm not telling you not to cry or anything… let it out if you need to. Just remember that no one's mad Kagome."

Silence filled the room for a long minute afterwards. Another minute passed before Kagome sniffed and walked over to the large window on the wall opposite the door. She sniffled while she changed into pajamas.

'_If only you knew Ayame. If you did, everyone would be mad at me… and I couldn't take it. I'm not strong enough to face it.'_

Kagome climbed into the familiar bed and hugged the warm covers tightly to her body. She curled into a tight ball and rocked slowly, letting the salty tears fall. She was half-unconscious when she felt Bankotsu's arm wrap around her protectively before she was finally able to sleep in something that was close to—but not exactly—peace.

* * *

Kikyo inserted the key and twisted the knob, balancing the paper bag in one arm and pushed the door open. Her beautiful face twisted into a displeased pout. The loft was still fairly empty and riddled with cardboard boxes. Of course it wouldn't be easy to fill the space up; it was rather large and a greatly appreciated wedding gift from her future in-laws. She placed the grocery bag onto the kitchen counter and began to place the perishables into the nearly empty refrigerator.

She mumbled, "It's a good thing I went shopping…" She put her bag on the side of the couch in the near-empty living room, occupied by two couches, a glass coffee table, and the ridiculously sized television and entertainment system. She chuckled lightly at the hanyou's taste in electronics. One other thing occupied the living room: a smaller-sized grand piano near the corner of the room. It faced the large glass wall, perfect for viewing Tokyo at night, horrible for privacy. "Which reminds me… I have to go buy curtains."

Kikyo turned her attention to the sound emanating from upstairs. She shuffled her feet quietly across the hardwood floors and stood in front of the slightly ajar door to Inuyasha's private music studio. It wasn't a decked out studio— simply a few instruments and a computer (_Music & Lyrics _anyone? :P). Inuyasha had his back to her and faced the window, staring at the Tokyo skyline. He was playing several scales on his guitar when he put it down slowly and turned in his seat to face the door.

Inuyasha smirked. "You know, I could smell your scent when you were in the freight elevator." He got up and opened the door wider.

Kikyo sighed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and rested her head against his muscular chest, her eyes closing in simple contentment. Inuyasha returned the gesture and rested his cheek on top of her dark hair. He inhaled and knit his eyebrows together.

'_So it's really happening… I'm getting married in a few months. To Kikyo.'_

Inuyasha couldn't help but wince slightly at his last thought. Then he mentally smacked himself for doing that. Kikyo was great. She was as close to perfection as anyone could ever get. What more could he possible want? He had beauty, intelligence, sophistication, and gentleness right there in his arms. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Kikyo pulled away from him, sensing his tense posture. Her forehead was creased with worry. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha chuckled apathetically. "Nothing…I was just thinking about the latest project I have going on. I'm just worried." He smiled and held her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. Sarcastically, she replied, "Yes, because you acting like a lifeless zombie for the past month hasn't worried me at all." She softened her tone before continuing, "Maybe this project is too much for you…maybe you should let someone at the office help out a little. After all, that's what they're being paid for right?"

Inuyasha's tawny eyes squinted and he shook his head slowly. "No…this is too big of a project. Honestly, I don't trust anyone enough to handle this one. The band I just signed has some really promising talent but they're new. I need to get the ball rolling."

Kikyo's eyebrows were raised in skepticism. "If you really feel that way…I suppose that's what's best. However—." Kikyo scowled at Inuyasha when he playfully rolled his eyes. "_However, _you should stop soon. It's eight-thirty and we have to leave to head over to Sango's in an hour." She disentangled herself from him and walked down the hallway. Inuyasha could hear her walk towards the bedroom, most likely trying to search for his tuxedo, lost in the midst of cardboard boxes.

He could almost smell the irritation coming off of her. He called out, "It's in the box by the dresser!" He snickered at her muted _'Aha!'_ still heard by his sensitive ears. He sat in his chair and shut off his computer, closing his eyes and staring out his window once again, at the city illuminated by the bright August sun.

'_August 4th… Kagome left July 7th. Almost a month and she's not even back yet. Still off in who the fuck knows where with…ugh _Bankotsu. _Keh! What the fuck do I care about the bitch and her arrogant asshole of a boyfriend.' _Inuyasha thought of them bitterly and he scowled. He trudged to the bathroom in frustration and turned the shower head on. He leaned against the sink while he waited until steam floated out of the glass and chrome shower. He sighed and got in. The hot water pulsed against his tense muscles, which were just as stubborn as he was and refused to relax. He growled exasperatedly and rubbed his temples. Inuyasha soon realized that relaxing was not as easy a task to accomplish as he'd originally thought.

* * *

The note flew gracefully from her manicured fingers until it fluttered to the carpet. Sango widened her chocolate brown eyes and raised her eyebrows. Her mouth formed into a taut "o" until she snapped it shut. Sango fought to keep her mouth in a set line but the corners of her mouth couldn't help but keep twitching. Finally, a cackle of raucous laughter erupted from her lips and she held her stomach while she continued to laugh and tears ran down her cheeks. Through her laughter, she managed to gasp out a sentence.

"What. The. Hell is on. Your. Face?" Her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink and she began to calm down as she breathed. She grinned fantastically, still staring at the open doorway where Ayame stood in a bathrobe with fuzzy slippers with some sort of green … goop smeared all over her face. Her dazzling red hair resembled Medusa's with it separated into curlers piled on top of her head.

Ayame rolled her emerald eyes. She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Me? I'm just exfoliating so that I look gorgeous during the wedding photos. Which I will. You on the other hand…" She stifled a giggle. "All red and blotchy with tears? That's no look that should be seen on a bride on her wedding day."

Sango immediately sobered up. "There's no wedding today." She saw the look on Ayame's face and quickly continued, "Look. Miroku agreed— I need Kagome here with me to celebrate one of the greatest days of my life. If she's not here, this whole wedding would be useless."

Ayame sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you done?"

Sango knit her eyebrows together and answered cautiously. "..Yes."

Ayame smiled. "Good. Now let's get started." She grabbed the bathrobe hanging on the door and thrust in her Sango's arms. "Go take a shower; I'll get your make-up and dress ready and in the limo. We have to be at the hotel in about two hours." When Sango didn't move, Ayame groaned. "Now what?"

Sango stared at her perplexed, "Did you just listen to a fucking word I just said? No Kagome, no wedding."

Ayame sighed and stared at the digital clock on Sango's nightstand. She pouted and grabbed Sango's arm. "Okay but we have to hurry!" She rushed them out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you intend to have the CIA search for her or something? Because if not, there's absolutely no way th—."

Sango stopped short at the sight in the kitchen. Her jaw dropped while her eyes stared at the kitchen table. There was an extra occupant in one of the seats; a boy about a year older than her with a long, black braid. She turned her attention to the moving figure in the kitchen and gasped. Kagome was in the kitchen in front of the sink, washing dishes, and laughing with Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru. She scraped some half- eaten scrambled eggs and several pieces of nibbled-on toast off a large plate and into the garbage, placing the dish into the sink, wiping her hands on her apron. Kagome walked back to the table to grab some more plates from Eri to wash. Sango could hear them laughing hysterically at some joke that Kouga told that she hadn't even heard.

"_Kagome?_"

Kagome turned around, mid-smile. She raised her eyebrows and her smile tightened. She replied, "Hi Sango… how are you?"

Kagome winced. Even _she_ could hear how forced her words sounded. She shrank under Sango's gaze and stared back at Miroku helplessly. Miroku had his eyebrows knit together, his expression thoughtful… calculating. He seemed to be gauging Sango's expression before smiling and chuckling softly. Kagome glared at him, clearly irritated. Out of the corner of her mouth, she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Miroku! What's going on?"

Before Miroku could answer, a sense of déjà vu slammed into Kagome. Once again, in the exact same spot in the kitchen, she felt the air get knocked out of her and she gasped. Sango enveloped her in a fierce hug and Kagome could feel the tears on her shoulder and a new wave of guilt crashed over her. Before she even realized the hot stinging behind her eyes, the tears flowed effortlessly. She hugged Sango back fiercely, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I really didn't mean to ruin your wedding. Really! I just needed to go away and I can't even tell you how bad I feel and I know that doesn't change anything but –."

"Kagome! Just shut up."

Kagome laughed into her best friend's dark brown mane. She hadn't realized how much she missed the smell of her friend's scent and how good her hugs felt.

"Fuck. I feel like such an idiot for leaving."

"You are. Trust me." She pulled away grinning. Suddenly all signs of laughter disappeared— replaced with a look of complete seriousness. "Now help me get ready for my wedding. Miroku turn around!"

Ayame raised her eyebrows at Kouga and nodded towards Miroku. Kouga shot her a perplexed look before nodding at Sesshomaru. Simultaneously, they lifted one side of his chair and carried him to the backyard, Bankotsu following with a wide grin plastered onto his handsome face. Miroku opened his mouth to protest but they slid the glass door close before he could get a word out. The girls giggled and Kagome and Ayame each grabbed one of Sango's arms and pulled her up the stairs to pack their things in a bag to put in the limo.

Kagome led the way up. She stopped short, causing Sango and Ayame to stumble backwards a bit. "Ayame, did you call the photographer to go ahead to the hotel?" She rolled her eyes at Ayame's response. "My phone's downstairs. He's on speed dial. ..Number 74 I think."

Ayame scoffed. "Speed dial?"

Kagome sighed. "Go to my address book dial 74 and press send. Otherwise you'll be scrolling through the thing all day. Come on Sango." She pulled the bride-to-be up the rest of the spiral staircase while Ayame sprinted downstairs into the kitchen. Ayame called the photographer and was about to head up the stairs again when the front door opened. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Well aren't you guys timely? I'd offer you breakfast but we just cleaned up and… you guys are like an hour late."

Inuyasha snorted. "Cut it out with the snarky comments Ayame." He glanced at the kitchen. "Where the fuck _is_ everybody?"

Behind him, Kikyo smiled at Ayame sheepishly, silently apologizing for her fiancée's harsh words.

Ayame smiled kindly and waved it off. "Don't worry about it Kikyo. I've heard worse from this little puppy." Her grinned stretched when she heard Inuyasha's growl at her words.

Before Inuyasha could retort, a feminine voice carried downstairs, full of ringing laughter. "Ayame! Sango fell in the tub with her bathrobe on! While you're down there, bring up my camera! And you better hurry up or that mud mask will dry permanently on your face!" Her last words echoed slightly before her laughter carried down the stairs once more, resembling the soft tinkle of wind chimes in the breeze to sensitive ears.

Kikyo raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows in shock. She grinned at Ayame, showing her straight, white teeth. "Kagome's back?" It was an amusing sight. Kikyo's pleasant façade faded, melting into unbridled joy. She stood on the third step of the staircase and called, "Kagome?"

"Yeah? Ayame who doe_s_ that annoying voice belong to?" Another wave of her laughter floated downstairs, sounding like dulcet melodies to Inuyasha's ears. "Kikyo, come up here and help me clean up the mess Sango made."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "You two are so immature. Grow up." She walked briskly upstairs.

"And be as mature as you are? NO thank you. I prefer to live like I'm in my golden years when I actually reach them."

"If you actually become responsible enough to live long enough to reach them, you mean."

Kikyo disappeared behind the curve of the staircase and a very un-ladylike snort drifted downstairs. Ayame shook her head slowly, a soft smile playing on her lips. She reached for the slim camera and raced up to Sango's room. She paused before she disappeared behind the same curve Kikyo had just gone past moments before. "Inuyasha, the guys are outside but I think they're about to head over to the hotel soon. And if they're not, tell them." She disappeared and left him alone in the living room, dazed.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and closed his eyes. He sighed and opened his citrine-colored eyes, inhaling the sweet smell lingering around the living room that had eluded him for the past month. Her scent was warm, gentle, sweet. He entered the kitchen and he was engulfed in a whirlwind of honeysuckle, lilies, and vanilla. One of the corners of his mouth pulled upwards slightly at the memory of an incident at a department store he went to with Kikyo about three weeks ago. In fact he remembered the exact date: July 25, one day before Kouga's birthday, which was the reason why he had to come to that godforsaken place.

_Inuyasha was annoyed, to say the least. The last thing he wanted to do was spend his Saturday afternoon in a fucking mall looking for a birthday present for _Kouga. _Ech._

_He rested his elbows on the glass panel and leaned backwards, watching his fiancée search the various cologne bottles for "the perfect gift". Inuyasha snorted. _

_He grumbled, "Just get the wolf a fucking pair of sneakers or something… the idiot loves to run so much."_

_Kikyo had heard him and frowned at him. "Inuyasha, please tell me that you've gotten over this ridiculous, immature hostility you hold against Kouga for absolutely no reason. He got you a nice present for your birthday."_

_Inuyasha scowled again. His birthday was exactly fifteen days ago. Kagome had left exactly eighteen days ago. "Great birthday present that was…"_

_Kikyo misunderstood and stared at him incredulously. "You really didn't like it? I thought it was great.. he got you all of that equipment for our recording studio at home."_

_Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head the other way, pointing his nose high in the air in defiance. "Keh! Whatever… it's not like I needed _him_ to get all of that stuff." He rolled his eyes at Kikyo's hopeless look. He walked up behind her, narrowing his eyes and the heavily scented bottles in front of them. Inuyasha didn't like this place, the overwhelming scent made his nose tingle. And not in a good way._

"_I don't know which one Kouga will like. I don't want it to smell bad to him… especially with his sensitive sense of smell. And Ayame has to be able to deal with it as well."_

_Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at Kikyo's train of thought. It seemed familiar. "Listen Ka… Kikyo." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, just get something that smells like him.. Arrogant jerk will enjoy it and so will Ayame."_

_Kikyo turned to look at him with a skeptical look. "And I know his scent how? Tell me."_

_Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know… I try to hold my breath when I'm near him. But I guess he kinda smells like pine trees… maybe sandalwood and spicy berries. Real woodsy smell."_

_Kikyo smiled. "I know what brand to get now… Kagome had told me that it would be a great gift for him back in Fiji. How could I forget? Now to go find it…"_

_Inuyasha felt himself scowl while he watched her go off towards another counter with a black bottle of something in French. He scolded himself for almost calling her Kagome… Suddenly, Inuyasha's tawny eyes widened and nearly bulged out of their sockets._

_He thought to himself, 'That smell…could it really?' Inuyasha searched frantically around the various counters for the source of that smell, hoping. He stopped in front of a counter with a tall thin bottle full of pink liquid. A saleswomen clad in black sprayed it onto a piece of paper and offered to a gaggle of young girls in their twenties. She caught his eyes and smiled, no doubt looking for a chance to gain some commission._

"_May I help you sir?"_

"_Uh…" Inuyasha's mind was racing. What was he doing? "What's that perfume you're spraying?"_

_The saleslady's grin stretched across her face. "This is the new fragrance for perfume from Givenchy. It's called 'Organza' and the scent is comprised of honeysuckle, vanilla, and other floral scents. Would you like to purchase some?"_

_Next thing he knew, Inuyasha walked briskly back to his bright red Ferrari and waited for Kikyo to come back to the car, hiding the small bag in the glove compartment. He ran a slightly shaky hand through his silver mane._

_He held an internal argument with his conscience. 'Why the hell did I just buy perfume?'_

'_Why the hell are you marrying Kikyo? Everyone obviously knows you're hung up on Kagome. Why not break it off and go after her and stop being a dick?'_

'_She made it clear before…'_

'_No you thought she made it clear. Honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she did refuse you because of what you are… but she didn't.'_

'_I thought you were on my side!'_

'_I am you, Inuyasha. Just slightly more reasonable.'_

_Before Inuyasha could get another thought out, Kikyo opened the passenger door and slid in. Without even realizing it, Inuyasha pressed down on the gas pedal and sped off towards their loft._

Inuyasha thought back to his car. He still had the perfume there, in its box which was still neatly wrapped in tissue paper. Inuyasha was able to recall the scent of the perfume perfectly. However, standing in the kitchen full of Kagome's scent he realized, with a wry chuckle, that it didn't even come close to the real thing, which held Kagome's warmth and gentleness. But it was as close as he would get. Inuyasha shook his head slowly and slipped through the open glass door to come upon the guys, a sardonic smile still playing on his lips. He could smell them clearly, especially Kouga who was wearing the cologne he and Kikyo got him, intensifying his scent. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in dislike. He knit his eyebrows together at the scent of someone new… but familiar. He closed up behind the cluster of testosterone and fought to keep the growl rumbling deep in his chest. Amber eyes glowered at the young man with midnight-blue eyes and a long braid down his back.

Bankotsu turned to face Inuyasha and immediately recoiled. It was obvious that he was shocked by the look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha relaxed and his face set into stone. His voice was eerily calm as he spoke, "Ayame said that if we're not heading to the church as of this instant, we better fucking should." Irritation seemed to creep back into his voice as he spoke. The others shared a curious look while Inutaishio stared worriedly at his younger son. He turned to Koji.

"Maybe we _should_ start getting ready. You ready to let your little girl grow up?"

Koji laugh rumbled. "Never… but at least I'll have this one watching her." He threw an arm around Miroku's shoulders and grinned. "Now. Let's grab our tuxes and head over to the hotel before the girls starting sending in the wives!" Inutaishio and Koji roared with laughter as they headed towards the house again, Sesshomaru following with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha stared at the bottle of wine his father held in one of his clawed hands and shook his head.

Abruptly, Inuyasha turned on his heel and followed his father and brother silently. Kouga, Miroku, and Bankotsu were left standing alone, eyebrows raised. Kouga was the first to break the silence. He patted Miroku's shoulder and sighed. "All right man. Time to get you ready to be hitched."

* * *

Kagome shielded Sango's eyes with her hand while she sprayed more hairspray into her dark brown curls. She coughed slightly and placed the can on the table, smiling satisfactorily. She smoothed her hands over the glittery bodice of her maid-of-honor's dress and listened to the soft music playing from the church balcony as it trickled downstairs to the rectory where she and Sango would be housed until the ceremony started.

Sango bit her bottom lip out of nerves and wringed her hands around the ceremony booklet.

Kagome smiled empathetically. "Sango. If you don't stop biting your lip, you're gonna end up eating your lipstick. And you might actually tear that program in two."

Sango looked down and smiled. She was glad to hear the playfulness in Kagome's light, amiable voice. She wondered aloud, "How long could it take to seat the people? We didn't invite _that_ many people… I'm really too anxious."

Kagome sat down next to her on the tiny couch the reverend had moved to the rectory. She held Sango's hands in her own and patted them comfortingly. "Sango. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. You hear me? _Nuh-thing._ I know how much you and Miroku care about each other… You two are perfect for each other. Any doubt you have right now—." Kagome threw a disapproving look at her, as if that was something Sango should be penalized for. "—is nothing more than standard wedding jitters. If you ask me, it's absurd."

Sango rolled her eyes to mask the onslaught of emotion coming over her. Kagome didn't miss this and felt a hot sting prickling the back of her eyes. She held the edge of her index finger to the bottom of her eyes to wipe away the tears. She sniffled before she spoke, her voice wavering slightly, overcome with emotion. "Sango this is going to be the most important day of your life… and I can tell you how glad I am I was able to come back. And how stupid I feel for leaving. You're such a good person Sango... you truly deserve this and I couldn't be any happier for you and Miroku— my sister and brother."

Sango groaned, "Kagome! Why'd you have to say that? Oh God… thank goodness you put waterproof make-up on us!" She groaned once more before she embraced Kagome fiercely in an inescapable embrace.

Kagome giggled into Sango's recently coifed hair. "Just giving you a small taste of my maid-of-honor speech."

There was a light knock on the door and Eri and Koji entered the room. Eri held a tissue in her hand, already spotted with some make-up. Koji smiled gently while he spoke, "Kagome, it's starting. Time for us to get into the procession."

Kagome dabbed her eyes and stood up, but not before squeezing Sango's hand reassuringly. "I'll see you out there."

Kagome stood in the small front hall before the doors that opened to the actual hall of the church. The orchestral music was much louder than it was in the rectory. She searched through the couples of groomsmen and bridesmaids before her eyes settled on a pair of silver doggy ears. Kagome gulped and she felt her stomach lock and a wave of nausea pass through her. Her mouth began to dry up and she felt her knees shake. She wasn't prepared for this… not yet, at least. She looked back at the rectory where Sango waited with her parents for the wedding march and the thought of her friend filled her with resolve. Kagome's feet were planted in the same exact spot and she willed them to move, even with ridiculously high heels. As she walked, Kagome could feel her heart thump erratically and hear it pump the blood straight to her head. She got closer to that pair of topaz eyes and her mind was racing. Right when she was next to him, Kagome felt so dizzy and flustered that she cursed her shoes when they caused her to trip over her own feet. She screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact against the hardwood floor but instead felt a pair of strong arms hold her up. Dazed, she stared up at Inuyasha's face. Her heartbeat sped up drastically in the moments before her eyes locked with his. Once honey met gold, her heart stopped altogether. She had forgotten how glorious they looked to her and how much she missed him. Then it happened. It had occurred so quickly, Kagome couldn't be sure that it had even happened. His tawny eyes stared at her, gentle, kind and his lips curved upwards in an amused smile. Then it disappeared in an instant; resulting in a cold, stony glare and a clenched jaw. Kagome returned the look instantly and shook his hold off of her. She inhaled deeply, unintentionally imprinting his smell in her mind. She sighed at the bold, strong, familiar scent that _was_ Inuyasha. She glared at the floor in frustration of her contentment in his scent. The music started and she grudgingly linked her arm through his and forced a smile as they walked down the aisle as the maid-of-honor and best man. Kagome couldn't help but think bitterly.

'_And nothing more.'_

While Kagome walked with him down the aisle, Inuyasha had to strain to keep his eyes off of her and tried hard not to breathe. He had been holding his breath since she had come out of the rectory and he wasn't prepared for the impact her scent would have on him. It drove him crazy— he wanted to grab her and run away, right then and there. Damn anyone else, even Kikyo and especially Bankotsu. But… he just _couldn't_ do that. Inuyasha couldn't hold out much longer and he resorted to taking short, shallow breaths through his mouth. He scowled slightly when he realized how stupid he must look. Against his better judgment, he turned to look down at Kagome and his eyes raked over her rapidly before turning straight ahead. In that small glimpse, she was able to take his breath away. Kagome looked just as good in that dress than when she first tried it on at the fittings— maybe even better. Her raven locks were curled and fastened atop of her head in a fancy updo, leaving a few tendrils to curl around her face. He closed his eyes, squeezing tightly, before opening them again. Finally, they had reached the altar and he separated from her and joined Miroku. He watched, mesmerized, as she stood opposite him smiling at Sango's approaching figure.

The minister smiled, his already wrinkled skin creasing even more. He held his arms out amiably and spoke, his voice surprisingly not as brittle as one would have thought. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this young couple, both of whom I have known since they were baptized. It brings me great joy to be able to bring them together in this sacred sacrament of holy matrimony."

Inuyasha shook his head and turned his attention to his cousin, waiting in front of the altar, both of her parents on either side. He chuckled slightly to himself when he smelled the anxiousness rolling off of Miroku in waves. He murmured slightly, out of the corner of his mouth, "Oi! Calm down or else you're gonna make _me_ anxious." He heard the subtle gulp in Miroku's throat before he continued, "Brainless idiot… what does he have to worry about? Marrying the love of his life?" Inuyasha shook his head, his expression full of mirth.

Sango and her parents stood firmly in front of the altar when the minister began again, "Who is it that gives this woman to this man?"

Koji smiled. "Her mother and myself, Reverend."

Miroku grumbled, still talking to Inuyasha. "Shut up… just let me stress out in peace." He hurried to join Sango and as he passed Inuyasha, he added, "Bastard." Koji and Eri embraced both Sango and Miroku before returning to their seats next to Rika, Miroku's mother. Miroku's hand intertwined with Sango's while they faced the altar, both grinning ear-to-ear.

"Miroku and Sango, life is given to us individually and as humans," Inuyasha snorted. "we learn to live together and to search for companionship. Along with that, love comes to us from our friends and family, preparing us well for when we have found the one to share our lives with. We learn to love by being loved, a great privilege and challenge, but nevertheless, quite possibly the most important goal we must strive to reach in life." He paused, raising his eyebrows at the two. He turned towards Miroku, his face sober of any lightheartedness.

"Miroku, do you take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding on to only her?"

Miroku's amethyst eyes flashed. Fiercely, he replied, "I do."

Turning to Sango, the minister repeated, "Sango, do you take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding on to only him?"

Sango's eyes were just as intense and her voice just as passionate. "I do."

"May we have the rings?"

The entire audience and wedding party turned towards Shippo, his flaming red hair contrasting with the black of his miniature tuxedo. Inuyasha lightly pushed the tiny kitsune towards the couple, the pillow with the rings in his tiny, clawed hands

"These rings symbolize the grace bestowed upon these two, and the unbroken circle of their continuous love for each other as proof of their marriage." He nodded towards Miroku and Miroku repeated his words. "I, Miroku Mizuno, take thee, Sango Katana, to have and to hold from this day forward 'til death do us part." He placed the golden band onto Sango's left ring finger and peered up at her, as if over the top of sunglasses, and grinned.

Sango returned the grin and she felt droplets roll down her cheeks. She stared at him, her gaze unrelenting. "I, Sango Katana, take thee, Miroku Mizuno, to have and to hold from this day forward 'til death do us part." In turn, she placed Miroku's own band onto his finger.

The minister grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just witnessed the binding of these two young souls in holy matrimony. If anyone wishes to oppose this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused for a fraction of a second before concluding, "Then, I'm pleased to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Miroku Mizuno. You may now kiss the bride."

Before Miroku could lean in, Inuyasha hurriedly called out, "Just keep it PG-rated, Mizuno. We've got kids in the audience."

Miroku rolled his eyes while their friends and family let their chuckles rumble throughout the church. He held Sango's face gently in between his hands and leaned down, his lips descending towards hers. Sango's arms snaked around his neck and she craned her neck to reach him. Finally, their lips touched and cheers erupted through the aisles. Miroku and Sango broke apart, breathless and beaming, before they seemed to skip through the aisle and out the elaborate double doors. Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of the wedding party trailed after them in pairs and stood in front of the large crowd behind them, watching Miroku help Sango into the large, vintage, white, 1950's buggy-inspired car. They waved out of the open window while their driver sped off towards the direction of the hotel where the reception would take place. Inuyasha realized his arm was still linked with Kagome's and he forcefully shook his arm away from hers. Kagome flinched at the rough, sudden movement. She looked up at him with her honey-brown eyes and glowered straight into Inuyasha's amber orbs. Inuyasha's eyebrows pulled together when suddenly, her hard eyes softened with—was it possible?— concern. Quickly, he realized that he had winced at her bitter glare. He clenched his teeth and he could feel his jaw twitch and his face returned to the stony mask he held before. With a quick stab in his heart, he saw that her face effortlessly returned to the bitterness it held moments before. Kagome swiftly turned and disappeared through the crowd. His keen eyesight allowed him to be able to watch her embrace Bankotsu, Kouga, and Ayame before they disappeared behind the dark tint of a long black limo.

Inuyasha was jarred out of his thoughts when Kikyo placed her hand on his arm gently. Reflexively, Inuyasha recoiled but soon relaxed. One of Kikyo's perfectly shaped eyebrows arched upwards in bemusement. Inuyasha covered up with a large smile, showing off his straight white teeth… and his fangs.

"Inuyasha, we should be heading inside the limo to get to the reception."

Immediately, Inuyasha agreed. "Sure." Hesitantly, he added, "But do we have to go in the limo? I was kind of thinking that we could maybe drive in my car." He nodded towards his conspicuous, cherry-red Ferrari Fiorano parked just at the corner.

Kikyo raised both eyebrows this time, clearly bewildered by Inuyasha's strange request. Hesitantly, she agreed. "Whatever you want." The earnest in her eyes flickered as she spoke.

Inuyasha faked another smile. He hadn't missed that.

'_Is that a promise for right now? Or is that a promise for forever? Because what I want, Kikyo… is _not_ what _you_ want.'_

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked down at her. He held out a clawed hand which she took cautiously. His head turned slightly to the limo and stared at the windows that were as black as night. He scoffed and faced forward again, keeping his eyes on his bright red car.

Safely hidden behind the dark tint of the windows, Kagome watched the entire exchange with despondent curiosity. She snorted at the irony of how she felt. Kagome watched intently, reading their lips and noticing Inuyasha's fake smile immediately. She knit her eyebrows together. As the limo drove by the duo, Kagome felt her breath catch when she saw Inuyasha's eyes stare straight at her. Kagome held her breath, not knowing how to react and let it out when she saw him turn his face.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Kagome unconsciously snuggled deeper into his side, finding comfort in his warmth. Bankotsu rubbed his hand against her bare arm, hoping the friction would warm her up. He leaned his cheek against her stiff hair. Bankotsu slightly frowned at the feeling; he wasn't used to the hairspray in her usually soft waves. "Are you okay?"

Kagome laughed the thought of anything otherwise away. "Completely. It's just so surreal, you know? They're _married_."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Of course… what else are we doing in a _limo_, overly dressed, and with rice all over us?" She shook her head and teased, "Damn Kagome. When it's your wedding day, I hope to hell you're not as oblivious as you are now." She flashed a toothy grin at Kagome, which she returned weakly. Ayame's expression became thoughtful and she held her index finger to her chin. "I can imagine it now… you're at the altar with your groom and in the middle of the ceremony, you scream out, 'What the fuck? I'm getting _married_? Hell no!'"

The limo erupted in laughter. Kagome could only smile another forced smile, her lips taut and the smile not reaching her eyes, which were blank. She looked out the window and sighed.

'_If only you knew, Ayame. I don't think I ever _will_ reach that day.'_

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**suikidoen: **I'm glad you see what I've been trying to do with Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, in which I interpret as never being easy and having some kind of conflict at all times. By the way, I know Kagome running away isn't good— but at least she comes back, right?

**x3yamapi22: **I'm honored to have received your first review :D Thank you for your praise on this story and I'm glad to see that you think it's well written. I try not to have to many errors while I'm writing and 'spell check' has quickly become a close friend of mine lol.

**My ambiguous reviewer:** Though you can't review anymore, I appreciate you facing your brother's wrath to give me that one review and that you think my story is worth it! Good luck with your espionage and I hope you keep reading.

Snaps. So read, review, and wonder. Thanks :)


	14. Bitter Memories and Newfound Revelations

Chapter 14: Bitter Memories and Newfound Revelations.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination **

* * *

_Last time…_

_Ayame rolled her eyes. "Of course… what else are we doing in a_limo_, overly dressed, and with rice all over us?" She shook her head and teased, "Damn Kagome. When it's your wedding day, I hope to hell you're not as oblivious as you are now." She flashed a toothy grin at Kagome, which she returned weakly. Ayame's expression became thoughtful and she held her index finger to her chin. "I can imagine it now… you're at the altar with your groom and in the middle of the ceremony, you scream out, 'What the fuck? I'm gettingmarried? Hell no!'"_

_The limo erupted in laughter. Kagome could only smile another forced smile, her lips taut and the smile not reaching her eyes, which were blank. She looked out the window and sighed._

'_If only you knew, Ayame. I don't think I ever_ will _reach that day.' _

* * *

Kagome sighed. She sat at an empty table, resting a cheek on a hand propped up on its elbow. The large ballroom was filled with large, round tables adorned in white tablecloths and extravagant floral centerpieces. The place settings shined and light was reflected off of the silverware and crystal champagne flutes, filled with the bubbly liquid. At the far corner, there was a set of wooden stairs, about five feet high, leading to an elevated platform, guarded by railings. A large rectangular table was perched on the platform, intended for the bride and groom and their family and closest friends. On the opposite side, an intricate stereo system with huge speakers and turntable was located. In the center, the spacious dance floor was shining, recently waxed, and the linoleum floor was the color of moonstones, reflecting the ornate ceiling and the ostentatious crystal chandelier, hovering high in the ceiling. Kagome glanced behind her, towards the back of the room. A couple of waiters and waitresses were setting up the few remaining place settings and another tended to the bar, filling up the containers for the various garnishes and ice and liqueurs. She eyed the bar warily before she stood and sauntered across the dance floor, her strappy silver heels clacking and filling the desolated room with its echo. She exited and continued outside the ballroom, across the wide hallway and entered the lobby of the hotel where

Ayame gave directions on her phone. Kagome wasn't paying much attention to her words and gave a small jump when Ayame snapped her phone shut with a quick twist of her long fingers.

She exhaled sharply through her nose and grumbled, "It's not that hard to understand— the directions are on the fucking invitation. Are you somehow not able to _read_? They're simple enough— go here, turn there, boom! Ladies and gentlemen, you've reached your destination. Which reminds me… anyone heard of GPS? Awesome little device…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She heard a sigh behind her and turned to see Kouga, slightly amused and annoyed at the same time. She whispered, "How long has this been going on?"

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck. "Well let's see. We've been here about fifteen minutes and that was the seventh call. I don't feel like doing the math to figure out how many calls per minute that was."

"Not that you'd get it right anyway."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Oh God. That hurt… I think I'll go cry."

"Good. We need some excitement right now. Even Miroku and Sango haven't arrived yet. I swear— if the lecher drove off somewhere like a sleazy motel… not that Sango would ever _agree_… I think. Actually, it's better that they aren't here yet. They're supposed to come after the rest of the guests..." She groaned. Kagome shot a sharp glare at Kouga when she heard his amused chuckle. Curtly she spit out, "What the fuck is so amusing right now?"

Kouga frowned overdramatically and shook his head back and forth. "You guys are wound way too tightly." He rolled his eyes once more when his superhuman hearing heard her muted growl through gritted teeth. Kouga nodded his chin past the hotel's glass doors. Kagome raised her eyebrows and whirled around. Behind her, the old-fashioned white car pulled up and the doors opened. Their old friend, Kaito, was— of course— the official photographer and he stood in front of the newlyweds, snapping pictures of their entering the hotel.

Kagome grimaced. She croaked out, "Oh… _fuck._ Isn't this ironic?" She held a hand up when Kouga opened his mouth. She cut him off quickly. "Rhetoric question, Kouga."

She hurried across the lobby, her heels once again click-clacking across the floor. Kagome pushed through the heavy glass doors effortlessly and met up with Sango and Miroku. Kouga raised an eyebrow and he oriented himself slightly so that he would be able to catch the conversation that ensued in low, hushed tones. Before he could hear a word, he flinched from a sharp punch to his right shoulder. He hissed in pain, "What the hell?"

Kouga whipped his head to see Ayame looking up at him, agitation coloring her face. She folded her arms across her chest obstinately. "Butt out. C'mon… we should go talk to the staff and other people I guess…"

Ayame unfolded her arms and captured one of Kouga's clawed hands in her own so swiftly, her hand was a blur. Kouga followed her quietly, knowing not to irritate her and trying to be complacent.

* * *

A warm August breeze blew by, sticking several strands of Kagome's curled, raven hair to her lip gloss. Impatiently, she pulled them away from her lips, which were set in a hard line. Kagome watched Kaito enter the hotel lobby on her orders to photograph the ballroom in its immaculate state, before it was filled with formally-dressed people drinking various amounts of alcohol. She sighed exasperatedly. "What are you guys doing here?" she moaned.

Sango and Miroku shared a look of pure bewilderment before returning their gaze on Kagome. A crease formed between Sango's eyebrows. She questioned, "Are my husband and I not supposed to be at our wedding reception?" Incredulity was evident in her tone. Her lips twitched, desperately fighting to smile.

Kagome rolled her honey eyes. "Sango… we all know how much you want to rub in the fact that you're married but we have more pressing things to attend to— like the fact that you _shouldn't be here. _"

Miroku cut in. "See, that's the point Sango, my wife,—" Kagome rolled her eyes once more. "— was trying to make. Where _should_ we be going then?" Suddenly, Miroku's amethyst eyes flicked and danced playfully. He raised his black eyebrows suggestively. "Or are we being allowed to start our honeymoon early?"

Sango blushed crimson red and her eyes widened, mortification apparent on her face. She smacked his shoulder and exclaimed, "_Miroku!_" She muttered under her breath, turning her face, "Lecher."

Kagome cleared her throat not-so-subtly and raised her eyebrows in impatience. "_Anyway, _you guys are supposed to arrive _after_ everyone else so that you can make your grand entrance— you know, as the newly married couple?" Her words were spoken distinctly and slowly, as if they were four-year-olds being explained on the fine arts of coloring within the lines and they dripped with sarcasm.

Sango brushed it off and asked, completely serious, "No one's here yet?" She scoffed at the incredulity. "Hmph."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well they're trying. Ayame's pissed off to no end with all the incessant phone calls for directions. Who typed up the directions? Obviously, they weren't that great— one of the groomsmen, maybe?" Her last remark was directed at Miroku who held his hand in front of him, as if he had just encountered a policeman on a busy highway.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Blame Inuyasha. That's what he was in charge of."

"Figures. Did you even proofread the directions? Imbecile probably wrote 'It's the big white building on the corner of that street with the green tree off that long highway in Japan.' Ugh…" Kagome made a face and glared at Miroku, though her gaze wasn't directed exactly at him; almost like she could see someone else's face instead of his. She sighed and tore her gaze away. "Fuck it. The damage is done. I'll have to stick Sango up in the hotel room until everyone comes…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes narrowed suddenly.

Sango's forehead creased with worry. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome didn't respond until Sango gripped her bare shoulder. Kagome flinched slightly and she blinked, out of her stupor.

"Sorry..."

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, though she didn't look at either Sango or Miroku in the eye. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She cleared her throat before she spoke but her voice was still slightly shaky. "So you should go ahead to your room and I'll figure out where to stick Miroku." She grinned at Sango.

Sango nodded slowly. She agreed, "Sure… just call me if you need anything though." Sango kissed Miroku lightly on the lips before she turned, reluctantly, to enter the lobby.

Kagome watched her enter the elevator before turning back to look at Miroku. "You felt that right? I'm not making things up?"

Miroku nodded solemnly. "There was definitely a presence nearby… or an aura or miasma of some kind." The corners of his mouth fell into a frown when he continued, "Unfortunately for us, I don't think it was a benevolent presence either." The silence hung over them, heavy and forewarning. When it became clear Kagome had no response, he probed, "So what's our brilliant plan of action?" His tone was light and joking but Kagome could see right through it.

"I don't know…" Kagome was still absorbed in her own thoughts. "I have a feeling we shouldn't worry about it too much though."

"What makes you say that?"

Kagome glared at Miroku for the cynicism in his tone. "I just do okay? Obviously, it's something we should take care of—but not now."

Before Miroku could retort, Kagome interrupted. "I think you better go inside. The guests are starting to come."

Miroku glanced behind and saw the flood of cars pulling up in front of them. Kagome pushed Miroku through the glass doors and followed him inside, him heading towards the elevators that would lead him to his hotel room—Kagome hoped; otherwise she'd have to have Kouga guard him and make sure he stayed away from Sango— and her rushing to the ballroom to give the staff a heads-up.

She entered the ballroom and whistled. The entire staff froze and stared at her. Kagome smiled. "Okay guys. Time to make sure our money's well spent; the guests are coming so we need people with drinks and appetizers circulating and just make sure everyone's happy, okay?"

Ayame sighed and rested her elbow on Kagome's shoulder. "It's not fun being a wedding planner— way too much stress."

Kagome scoffed. "Excuse me? You just gave people directions!"

"Yeah… but they're stupid people!"

Kagome giggled and pushed Ayame towards the direction of the bar. "Go have a drink on me."

"No problem." Ayame took two strides before she turned around, her mouth twisted in a wide grin, "I think I'll get you a drink too. You're gonna need one." She snickered at Kagome's confused expression.

Kagome muttered, "What the hell are you—." Her voice trailed off when she heard a loud clamor coming from the hall right outside the ballroom. She exited through the glass double doors and her jaw dropped. She mumbled, "There sure as hell weren't _this_ many people at the wedding." She scowled and grumbled, "Of course. Miss the actual ceremony but come to the party for the free food."

All of a sudden, a gaggle of middle-aged women hidden behind layers of make-up rushed to her. They fussed over her, one of them exclaiming in a high, weathered voice, "Oh Kagome! Dear, it's been so long since I've seen you— when was it?" She turned to confer to another woman. Kagome used this time to rack her brain, searching for this woman's face; it wasn't one that you'd forget easily. Especially if she always wore her make-up this way. Her mind came up blank and she improvised.

"Do you need help finding your place cards?"

The unnamed woman was, thankfully, easily distracted. "Huh? Oh yes. Thank you dear. My eyes aren't as sharp as they used to be? Would you mind searching for them?"

"Uh… actually, I have to go help Sango with something but if you ask…" Her voice trailed off, her neck craned and turned, searching for someone.

"Don't worry Aunt Hisako, I have it."

Kagome turned and she felt herself tense up, her face hardening. The icy look was mirrored back at her. Without breaking the glare, she was able to speak in a light tone. "Well I'm glad that you've finally found your place card. I'll see you later, Hisako-san." She turned on her heel and entered the ballroom.

"Of course dear. So nice to see you again." She turned to fuss over her tall, silver-haired nephew. "Inuyasha! It's been years since I've seen you— you've gotten so tall! When is it going to be _your_ wedding?"

Kagome quickened her pace but still heard his voice carry toward her, uttering those words that made her wince in pain. A chuckle and his reply followed after her, intent on making her listen.

"Haven't you heard Aunt Hisako? I _am_ getting married!" Another light chuckle. "Next year— to an amazing girl. You'll meet her later, I promise. Never felt more strongly about anyone else."

Kagome's face contorted at his last line. It carved through her chest like a serrated blade. Finally, she reached the bar and plopped down on a stool, slightly clutching her chest and breathing deeply. Ayame sat next to her, apparently still drinking. She immediately put down her drink and stared at Kagome.

"You okay?" Her emerald green eyes narrowed at the unknown perpetrator.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just having a random attack of asthma or something—it'll pass." The blade took another slice at her heart and she inhaled sharply.

This time, Ayame's eyes narrowed at Kagome. "Kagome, you can tell me what's going on. What's wrong? C'mon— what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?"

Kagome ignored her and beckoned a waitress over. She lifted a drink off of the tray and brought it to her lips. Ayame frowned. Kagome gulped the drink down quickly. She set the empty glass on the bar and met Ayame's gaze which was colored with disapproval.

Before Ayame could say anything, Kagome stood up abruptly. "Everyone's here. I think it's time to get this party started right?" She smiled weakly. "I'll go get Sango and Miroku ready…"

Ayame watched her departing figure and frowned. Soon, she felt somewhat comforted as the scent of pine, sandalwood, and spicy berries filled her nostrils, followed by the feel of strong arms around her shoulders. He spoke in her hear, his voice so low that would was humanly impossible to hear. Good thing Ayame's hearing was more than human.

"What's wrong? I heard your conversation… what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" Ayame sighed. "I really hope this isn't right but I think that whatever made Kagome leave last month is coming back to haunt her with a vengeance. That wouldn't exactly be the best thing right now… or _ever_."

Kouga nodded, his eyebrows knit together. He relaxed suddenly, his eyes alight with excitement. "This is gonna be great!"

Ayame twisted in her seat and stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "'_Great?'_ What the fuck could possibly be so 'great' about Kagome being driven away by something again?"

Kouga immediately tried to explain. "Well of course _that_ isn't great." He patted her fiery-hued hair affectionately, not trying to be patronizing. "But—and just hear me out— when we figure out what the fuck this bastard or thing is, imagine how much fun the fight will be!"

Ayame still stared at him, wide-eyed. Though… her expression was half disbelief and half amusement. More to herself, she murmured, "Must boys always feel the need to fight?"

A skeptic voice cut into their conversation with a scoff. "Hell no. Boys run away; men like us always feel the need to fight." Inuyasha held his fist out which Kouga enthusiastically punched with his own. Inuyasha smirked at Ayame's doubtful countenance. "So who's the unlucky bastard we're fighting?"

Once again, Ayame's mouth fell into a frown. "That's the thing; we don't know."

"Keh! Then what's the point of fighting?"

Ayame's face turned stony. "Because I'm beginning to think that if we don't, the prick will drive Kagome away."

Inuyasha's smirk was wiped off his face in an instant. His insides turned before they settled and became stone. "What's your point?" He snorted. Inuyasha spat out, his voice acidic, "If you ask me, we should be paying the bastard so he works twice as fast. I don't really want the bitch here."

Then it happened as fast as lightning— so fast that it was all a blur that you'd miss with a single blink. In a single blink, Ayame was now standing, her emerald eyes fuming. On the opposite wall, Kouga had Inuyasha up against the wall, his forearm across his throat, both snarling. A bright red handprint was forming on his left cheek.

Sesshomaru stood alongside Kouga in a flash. Coolly he murmured, "Perhaps now isn't the best time for this?" When the two remained frozen in their death glares, he continued, his voice slightly icier, "Would you like me to separate you two myself?"

Grudgingly, Kouga released Inuyasha and stalked off towards Ayame. Inuyasha glowered at them and relaxed his fists, revealing shallow cuts on the insides of both of his palms from clenching his clawed hands too tightly. Sesshomaru made to cross Inuyasha's path, pausing for an instant in front of him. He whispered grimly, "Inuyasha, I'd like to advise you that it would be in your best effort to not threaten Kagome. She's well-loved and protected by too many people that wouldn't mind hurting an insignificant prick such as yourself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed the thought away. The two brothers moved in opposite directions. One almost gliding stealthily across the room, the other trudging angrily. Inuyasha punched the swinging bathroom door open, causing it to slam violently into the wall. He thrust his hands under the automatic faucets, letting the hot water wash away his dried blood to reveal his already healed palms. He gripped the edge of the chrome sink, his silvery locks curtaining around him. A light knock interrupted his reverie. He knew who it was, not even because he smelled her scent coming closer from the ballroom but because she was the only one right now that would consider talking to him.

He called out, "Yeah Kikyo?"

Kikyo frowned at gruff sound of his voice. "They're about to bring in Sango and Miroku. They need you there."

"Keh! Only want me there to keep up a fucking image…"

Kikyo made a face, though she was sure he was talking to himself more than to her. Unsure, she answered, "Even if that's the case, Sango's your family. Keep up the image."

Inuyasha groaned. "Okay. I'll be there."

Kikyo hesitated and opened her mouth to say more but shut it quickly. She stared at the door, troubled, before turning back to the ballroom. Inuyasha growled and punched the wall beside the mirror in front of him. He skulked back to the ballroom, half contemplating whether or not to run out of the hotel and far away.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the ballroom and leapt up the wooden stairs that continued to the wooden platform. From his seat next to the empty chair that would be Miroku's, he watched Kagome stand in the center of the dance floor. After a few moments, he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. He quickly realized he hadn't breathed in a while and was still holding the same breath he took minutes before. Inuyasha exhaled in a low gasp and scolded himself for letting that… dazzling siren catch his attention. On the other hand, he couldn't blame himself.

Kagome's voice, amplified through the microphone, resembled dulcet melodies to his ears. Inuyasha sighed at closed his eyes. Once more, his conscience popped up to torment him.

'_Of course. You just can't leave it be can you? Face it— you screwed up. _Big time._'_

Inuyasha growled. _'I know that much. It doesn't matter anyway.'_

'_Oh it doesn't, does it? I think you're full of bullshit.'_

'_Fuck you.'_

'_Niiiice. Real Mature. That's exactly the kind of attitude you'll want to approach Kagome with when you try to smooth it over with her. _Exactly_ what I imagined from you, which I should think is very probable. After all, I still am you, only slightly more reasonable.'_

'_Cut the crap. What's wrong with your fucking hearing? Or were you not here a month ago when Kagome called me an arrogant, rapacious bastard. Or when she refused to be with me because—.'_

'_Now who's full of crap? I say that you should talk to her. Honestly, Inuyasha. You're too arrogant for your own good. Talk to her.'_

The sound of chairs screeching backwards and the thunderous round of applause jolted Inuyasha awake. He opened his eyes and hastily rose to his feet, lifting his champagne flute like everyone else surrounding him. His eyes settled on Miroku and Sango entering the ballroom. Presumably Kagome had already given her maid-of-honor speech and announced the newlyweds in. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the smell of the saltwater in the room. The three climbed up the wooden stairs and took their seats near the center of the table, Miroku and Sango in the center and Kagome on Sango's other side. Inuyasha dutifully smiled and patted his best friend on the back. He rose and cleared his throat, eliciting several people to gently tap the sides of their drinks, until the chatter stopped, bringing about silence. Inuyasha chuckled nervously, fingering the worn index card in his hands. He sighed and began reading. "It's finally arrived," he read.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder and smirked. "The day that this womanizing lecher would finally widen his eyes and realized what was right in front of him." He dropped the index card onto the table and smirked. "Actually, I'd have to say that that happened about four years ago. When my dear cousin felt pity and finally decided to go on a date with this bozo and as luck would have it, they fell in love. Sango is like a sister to me, and as much as I hate to say it, Miroku's like a brother so this is a win-win situation for me!" Inuyasha grinned. "But seriously, these two are so perfect for each other; I can't imagine a better pair. So congratulations to you both; thank goodness Miroku woke up to see what was right in front of him and pleaded for a date and that Sango's kindhearted enough to accept. Because, four years later, look at where you guys are now. And if I could guess, the next forty years will be just as—if not more so— sweet and altogether awe-inspiring." He raised his glass. "To the happy couple!"

Applause echoed through the ballroom and Inuyasha gulped down his champagne. Sango stood up and hugged him, whispering, "Thank you."

He smirked and whispered back, "Piece of cake."

Sango shook her head and laughed, wiping away the moisture in her eyes. "Of course it was."

The deejay spoke into a microphone and broke the low humming resounding throughout the ballroom, all conversation ending. "Okay, folks. Now that you've ordered your entrée and we'll be truthful— it'll be a while until they arrive on your plates so how about some dancing to pass the time by? But first, the first dance between man and wife. Miroku, Sango, on the dance floor please."

Miroku stood up, his hand held out. Sango beamed at him and interlaced her fingers with her own. They stood in the center of the dance floor with wide grins on each of their faces. They stared straight into each other's eyes, looking as if they could read the other's mind clearly. Miroku held Sango close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and Sango rested her arms around his neck. The song started with its soft piano intro and developed into a soft R&B melody. Miroku bent his head lower until his lips touched Sango's forehead. They moved down her forehead to the tip of her nose until they met with her own lips. They touched briefly before they pulled away, smiling softly. Miroku rested his cheek on top of Sango' head while they swayed to their song. Halfway through the song, the deejay picked up the microphone again, his smooth voice coming from the speakers.

"Can we please have the maid-of-honor join the dance with the best man?"

Immediately, Kagome tensed up and her hands clenched into tight fists. Despite her efforts, her eyes lifted and she quickly glanced at the hanyou from the corner of her eye. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that Inuyasha was staring at her, as well. Kagome felt the heat climb up into her cheeks and the tears sting her eyes. She tore her eyes away and groaned, blinking the tears away. Bankotsu held one of her hands in both of his and stared into her eyes, his forehead creased with worry.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome sniffed and nodded. "Yeah… I just really don't want to dance with Inuyasha."

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to." He wiped the pad of his thumb across her cheek gently and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure that's it?" Bankotsu's dark blue irises glared at Inuyasha fleetingly before they softened and turned back to Kagome.

Kagome touched her cheek gently and was shocked to find moisture. She mumbled, "I'm crying?" Guilt racked through her body while she looked at Bankotsu's eyes, full of worry and hurt. She sighed and unclenched her fists and interlaced her fingers with his, looking at their hands in her lap and tracing the lines of his palm. With a weak smile on her face, she lifted her head to look at him, glad to see him return the smile. "I'm just really frustrated right now. Nothing more."

They both frowned when the deejay's voice cut through their moment.

"Once again, we're calling the maid-of-honor and the best man down to the dance floor for a dance. How about a round of applause to welcome them to the floor?"

To Kagome's horror, all of the occupants of the ballroom hit their hands together rhythmically, forming a thundering applause. Her eyes screwed shut and she winced when the spotlight focused on her and Inuyasha, who scowled. Through all of the applause, Kagome heard Bankotsu's muted sigh and opened her eyes reluctantly. He reached a hand out and cupped a cheek in his hand. Kagome put her own hand on top of his and studied his face carefully.

"Go ahead. It's not like the little puppy will—or can, for that matter— try anything." His brow held an amused arch when he heard a faint growl. "Besides, I'm here if he starts talking shit."

Kagome nodded, not wanting to voice her real concerns. She turned to face Inuyasha and shrunk when she saw the look in his eyes. His usually golden eyes turned darker, almost crimson for a brief second before they settled back into the ocher shade she was so accustomed to. He grunted and stood in front of her, holding his arm out for her to take. She half-heartedly linked her arm with his and together, they walked down the steps and onto the dance floor before he wrapped her arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders Inuyasha and Kagome swayed awkwardly to the song. Soon after, numerous couples joined them and the newlyweds on the dance floor and Kagome let out a breath in relief. She raised her head when she heard a low snicker from Inuyasha and a slow grin spreading across his face.

Sharply she asked, "What?" Kagome didn't make an effort to try and be amiable.

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Well" He commented. "I thought _I _was the half-breed here. No need to get so animalistic, wench."

With a bitter chuckle, she retorted, "Yes well not all of us can be this amazing girl that you're crazy about." In a subdued tone which Inuyasha took as a sign that it wasn't meant for him, she continued, "Not that you're wrong in that department." She looked up at him, her stare icy, and challenged, "But some of us can only be second best right? Not good enough for anyone— just a look-alike whore… right?"

Coolly, he replied, "I'm the expert at that too, right?" They stopped moving altogether and were satisfied to look daggers at each other. The song ended and they released each other immediately. Inuyasha huffed and ran a hand through his silvery locks. He spat at her, "What are you waiting for? Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend?" Kagome wheeled around and began to walk away when he continued, "The all-human Bankotsu, of course. God forbid that the great _Kagome Higurashi_ should have to consort with a half-breed like me?" Inuyasha let out a harsh laugh.

Kagome spun and marched up to him, fire in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and her lips curled back in disgust and indignation. She hissed, "If you think that this… this antagonism I have towards you is based on ignorant _prejudice_, I have all the more reason to hate you. Out of everything you said about me, claiming that I hate you because of what you are is the most untrue and hurtful you could have said." Kagome's eyes narrowed and continued acidly, "It's because you would even think that. _That's_ my reason for hating you— purely because of _you_. Don't try and blame it on me."

By now, murmurs rumbled throughout the room. The human guests stared at each other baffle at the sudden tension in the room while the demons, with their keen hearing, raised an eyebrow in slight amusement and bewilderment. Swiftly, Ayame and Kouga rushed to Kagome's side, both slightly growling.

Ayame snarled, "I thought we warned you mutt. Hurt Kagome, you get mangled."

"I wouldn't touch her." Inuyasha sniffed. "Believe me."

Kagome eyes scrutinized Inuyasha slowly, raking over his face and studying his golden eyes intensely. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw a flicker in them before they hardened to the cold, stony gaze she hated. He raised a perfectly arched brow at her before leaving the ballroom, its occupants already returned to its jubilant atmosphere. Kagome's brow creased in confusion.

'_Was he…. offended? Hurt at the accusation of hurting me? But …why? I mean, wouldn't he want to?'_

Kagome's memory flashed to that night in Fiji and made a face. Her mind came back to the ballroom and listened to Ayame and Kouga's muted snarls. Her head whipped just in time to watch him exit through the double doors and turn the corridor, his head bent down. Almost instantly, Bankotsu was at her side, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. He stared at her with concern in his cobalt eyes.

He leaned down and whispered, "Everything okay?"

Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She exhaled in a sharp gust before nodding slowly. "Yeah. I think it is."

"I… uh— well this started ringing so…" Bankotsu handed Kagome her phone. She smiled and took it from him. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

Kagome's eyes scanned the screen, her eyes moving back and forth. She mumbled, "A text message, nothing big." Her voice had raised an octave towards the end of her sentence, garnering the attention of the pissed off wolves. Kagome could feel Ayame's eyes burning a hole at her head. She lifted her gaze from the phone turned to Ayame and Kouga and stared, pleading for understanding. Kouga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ayame huddled close to Kagome and they talked in whispered tones.

"Okay. Surprise me."

"Well…" Kagome turned the Sidekick over in her hands. "I got a text message…"

Ayame snorted, "I gathered _that_ much."

Kagome glared at her and continued, "It's from Inuyasha— now don't you dare start! Let me finish!" Ayame's lip had curled in anger and disgust. She clenched her teeth together and folded her arms across her chest in a blatant attempt to behave.

"Anyway, he uh... well er… he wants to talk to me. Try and patch things up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Under her breath Kagome retorted, "Of course not."

"Sweetie, did you forget who has superhuman hearing?" With a slight half-smile on her face, she continued, "If it's just to make things 'civil', which, I'm sorry, but I just don't believe can happen, then maybe it's worth it. But if that jackass just ends up hurting you, Kouga and I are going to fuck him up. Understand?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged her. "You don't think I can take care of myself?" She pulled away and held her hand out. For a brief second a light blue ball of spiritual energy appeared and Kagome threw it nonchalantly before squeezing her fist around it and letting it disappear. Her lips curved upwards into a small smile.

"Fine. But Kouga and I are still going to be watching." She raised her eyebrows, challenging Kagome to say otherwise.

Kagome shrugged, appearing indifferent. "I'm still going to do this." She smirked and headed towards the exit of the ballroom, quickly reading the remainder of the text message.

'_We need to talk about this. In private. Leave the wolves and your boyfriend in there. Meet me outside.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes at the text message. She mumbled, "Makes it sound like a ransom note or something…" She stepped out into the warm night air. She could see the lights of the Tokyo skyline glittering in the distance and the sky was a light purple, the sun just touching the horizon. She sighed and started to text Inuyasha, impatient. An infinitesimal movement in her peripheral vision made her tense and crouch, ready to run or defend herself, whichever she'd have to resort to. The thought of the malevolent aura before sent shivers down her spine. Kagome froze when she felt light pressure on her shoulder and something move behind her. She attempted to spring forward and ran approximately ten feet when a strong arm hooked around her waist and a low, husky voice whispered in her ear, while another hand covered her mouth gently as soon as her scream started.

"Calm down!"

Kagome whimpered in the dark, the sun now gone.

The voiced soothed, "Just calm down…"

Kagome took deep breaths in an effort to slow down her racing heartbeat. She relaxed almost immediately when the familiar, comforting smell of spices, basil, and sandalwood. She pulled the hand away from her mouth and turned around somewhat awkwardly since the other arm was still wrapped securely around her waist. In the moonlight, she caught the glint of his silver hair and his eyes, golden and worried. Her hand was still wrapped around his when he softly brushed the back of his captured hand against her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. Inuyasha chuckled softly, a deep rumble coming from his chest. He sighed and let go of Kagome's waist and raised his eyebrows, waiting for his hand to be released. Kagome blushed even more and immediately dropped his hand and took a step backwards, letting out a nervous chuckle. She looked away, towards the Tokyo skyline. Inuyasha smirked.

"You know… this could be resolved a lot easier if you would look at me."

Kagome threw him a sharp look and rolled her eyes. "Really? I had _no idea._"

"I just wanna get all of this bullshit out of the way— I don't feel like messing with those wolves." He sighed. "As much as I'd hate to admit it— and them too— I'm friends with them now."

Nodding slowly, Kagome answered, "Okay. So talk."

Inuyasha growled and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His eyes were closed while he spoke. "It's not that easy!" His eyes opened and narrowed at Kagome's scoff. "Okay then, wench. You first."

Kagome's face fell. "I guess you're right…. But I'll start off." She paused and spoke slowly, measuring his reaction to her words. "What happened that night… was a mistake." Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but she held her hands up. "Let me finish. I think it was a mistake, but not for the reasons _you're_ thinking of." Kagome watched his face, calm and still. Her gaze floated up to his tawny eyes and searched them, only finding patience. She continued to explain, "Can you believe me when I say it has nothing to do with you _personally_? Nothing to do with your background or who your family is or even your personality flaws— which aren't so much flaws as they are nuisances. Big nuisances." She cracked a small smile before turning around to look at the glittering skyline again. "If what would've happened… if that were to happen, I think— no I _know_ that we'd both end up regretting it. Immensely. But not because it was us… but because it was _us._"

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously like she had grown another head. "What the fuck are you saying?"

Kagome groaned. "It wouldn't have been a mistake because it would've been _you and me_, it would've been a mistake because it was the _engaged _you and the _not-so-single_ me." She folded her arms across her chest and smiled wryly. "Which is why, I'm glad things turned out the way it did… because the other option would have hurt more people, people I love. I'm glad that… I'm the only casualty."

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He stared at her with wide, anxious eyes. His eyebrows knit together while he spoke. "Is that honestly what you think? That the only one who was hurt was _you_? That you were the only one who cared?" When Kagome tore her gaze away, he shook her gently. "Goddamn it Kagome! Look at me!" Kagome did; his golden eyes mesmerizing hers. They smoldered with an emotion she hadn't seen before but were gentle while he looked at her. His whisper broke through the tension between them, soft and gentle. "I was hurt just as much as you were— maybe even more. You can't _believe_ how much it hurt. To think that even you, the sweetest, kindest, soul I have ever met would reject me… and those burning thoughts of prejudice and hate against what I am stirring in the back of my mind didn't help." He cupped her face with a hand. "And then after, I felt absolutely horrible. I hated myself; I deserved to be called what you had called me. And most of all, I felt like a complete jackass for calling you second-best and…" He growled out of frustration before he hissed, "It's all such a fucking _lie_. I don't blame you for leaving. I wouldn't want to stay with me either."

Instinctively, Kagome closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his sculptured chest. She disagreed, shaking her head. Inuyasha slid his arms down from her shoulders until they wrapped around her waist. He lowered his head, resting his cheek on her hair, inhaling her scent.

Her voice was barely a whisper to begin with, but she was also muffled because she buried her head against Inuyasha's chest but Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught it anyway. "You didn't make me leave at all. I made myself leave… I was such a coward and I couldn't face you. I ran away."

Inuyasha pulled away to look down at Kagome's face, recently lifted from his chest. They both sighed and he leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

"We make quite a pair, don't we?"

Kagome half-smiled. Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she replied, "Very traditional…"

Hesitantly, Inuyasha began, "Kagome, I…"

"Hm?"

"Er… forget it."

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"It's nothing…" Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed. His eyes tightened, defensively hiding any sort of emotion. He lifted his head and stared behind Kagome. Gently he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?"

"An interruption's coming…" His voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. Though, to Kagome's ears, she could detect a hint of annoyance. She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Wha—." Before she could finish, she could hear the 'interruption' coming through the lobby.

Bankotsu's voice thundered throughout the lobby and past the glass doors. A clamor of voices echoed after him. Kagome winced and she shrank away from the doors, which burst open violently. Bankotsu stormed out of the hotel, Ayame and Kouga following behind him.

"I don't give a fuck about privacy. If that bastard hurts her again, I'll castrate the prick!"

Ayame and Kouga quieted. Suddenly Ayame's eyes narrowed and she hissed, a venomous edge to her tone, "What do you mean '_again'_?"

Kagome interceded quickly, slyly stepping in between the space between Bankotsu and Inuyasha. She glared at Bankotsu, reproaching him. Still glowering at him, she coolly replied to Ayame's question. "It was nothing Ayame. Now what are you doing out here? I thought I was going to be able to have private moment. A chance to make things civil?"

Kouga stepped in, "Don't blame Ayame. It was… we tried to stop…" His voice trailed off, casting a small glance at Bankotsu.

"You and Ayame should go in now. This'll only take a few minutes to wrap up." When they didn't immediately leave, she sighed. "I can handle these two. Go! C'mon— Sango and Miroku will worry." Her gaze still didn't waver from Bankotsu.

Reluctantly, Ayame pulled Kouga back into the hotel. Kagome sighed exasperatedly and folded her arms. Bankotsu glared behind her at Inuyasha. Kagome turned around to stare at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's expression was calm except for his clench jaw. Both boys were tense. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in between them. Bankotsu's uncharacteristically acidic voice disturbed the awkward silence.

"What are you doing Kagome? Do I have to remind you what happened last time you went to have a talk with this jerk? A simple fucking talk! You came to my room crying your fucking eyes out and you can't believe how pissed I was. How pissed I am right now… and you go back to this bastard?" He let out one short laugh, bitter and hard. "I don't fucking understand. Is it really just so easy for you to just.. buy his shit?"

Kagome recoiled, clearly stung by his words. She couldn't respond; she can't tell him that it wasn't a _talk_ that caused her breakdown.

"How about you, you prick? You don't have anything to say? You know, why the fuck are you even trying to talk to her? Because I highly doubt that you want to make things civil."

He practically spat the word 'civil' at Inuyasha. "What? You didn't break her enough the last time?"

Inuyasha took a sharp intake of air. Kagome stared wide-eyed at Bankotsu, her jaw-dropping. "Bankotsu…" Inuyasha stepped forward, inconspicuously angling his body so that Kagome was safely behind him. "You have no fucking idea what happened. And to be honest, it has nothing to do with you. So stick your fucking head out of our business."

Bankotsu growled, "Kagome _is_ my business."

Inuyasha sniffed. "You know, Kagome, I just read this article about abusive relationships with over-controlling boyfriends."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome touched his shoulder, pleading.

Bankotsu's lips curled back in disgust. He turned to Inuyasha and spat, "Stay away from her."

A smirk on his lips, he replied coolly, "It looks like she doesn't want me to… or that she wants to stay away from me, for that matter."

Bankotsu's fists clenched and he crouched slightly. Instantaneously, Inuyasha crouched in response and tensed, his arm held out in front of Kagome. The hotel doors burst open once again immediately after that but they were a split-second too slow. Bankotsu lunged at Inuyasha, his fist swinging. Before it landed, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and pushed her to the side, distracting him and letting Bankotsu's fist connect with Inuyasha's stomach. Air escaped through Inuyasha's mouth in a gust. He punched back, hitting Bankotsu's gut as well. However, Bankotsu flew backwards and landed on his back on the pavement. When he sprang lightly back on his feet, ready to fight more but suddenly two pairs of arms restrained him. Inuyasha struggled against two arms holding him back as well and stopped moving, seething. Quickly, his gaze turned towards Kagome, who was being helped up by Sango and Ayame. She looked at him, her eyes worried and with a look of horror on her face. It quickly relaxed into relief when she saw that he was fine before looking anxiously at Bankotsu, who was being held by two of his brothers, Renkotsu and Suikotsu. From behind him, he felt someone, Miroku maybe, nod in Kagome's direction.

Kagome nodded and her honey eyes turned azure, the same shade as the light emanating from her open palms. She looked apologetically at Inuyasha and Bankotsu, the beam of lights hitting each of them. Both fell backwards into the arms of their brothers and in-laws.

Sango passed a key card to Renkotsu while Suikotsu carried Bankotsu through the doors. "Here," she said, "Take him to my room."

"How about Inuyasha?"

"He can go to Miroku's room… I don't think these two would want to wake up in the same room."

Renkotsu nodded. "Good idea… we're sorry for our brother's behavior."

Sango waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

Miroku gestured towards Inuyasha and added, "It wasn't just him. It was our family too." He smiled faintly when he spoke the words, 'our family'. Sango didn't miss this and stared fondly at him. "Okay Kouga, let's lug this guy upstairs."

Kouga chuckled. "Don't get mad at me if I drop him, though." He rumbled with laughter at the look Kagome threw at him. "Just kidding, Kags. Don't worry— we'll take good care of him."

Kagome eyed them warily while they carried the two unconscious men through the lobby and into two separate elevators. She turned and faced Sango and Ayame. Before she could speak, they captured her in a bone-crushing bear hug. They pulled her to a bench and sat down.

Sango sighed. "Kagome what's happening with you? I mean… the running away, the fights. Talk to me."

Kagome divulged everything that happened that fateful night in Fiji. She reminded them how they were going to try to work things out for Kikyo's sake. How they threw those nasty insults at each other. How everything got twisted and escalated to them going into an empty hotel room and how Kagome exited after its disastrous events and the ensuing animosity between her and Inuyasha.

"And then tonight… we decided we should meet and _successfully_ figure things out without them getting too out of control." She inclined her head while she spoke. "And it was working! We were able to get past the whole being-at-each-other's-throats thing and it was working but then Bankotsu came…" Kagome looked meaningfully at Ayame.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Kouga was busy trying to keep him occupied but then he went looking for you…"

"Yes well.. he said some not-so-nice things and well _that_ certainly escalated." She mumbled, "I've never seen Bankotsu so… vicious and just plain _mean_."

Sango and Ayame shared a look. Sango raised her eyebrows, commenting, "Well… duh! Kagome he's jealous. Of course, he's also being protective but I think it's mostly jealousy. What else do you expect? He sees his girlfriend getting closer to some other guy and he's just supposed to sit back and watch?"

"But it's not like that with me and Inuyasha!" Kagome made a face. She couldn't be sure about Inuyasha but she knew that it was a lie for her to say that.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome could only nod.

"If what you say is true… then I think you two might have some pretty strong feelings for each other. If you two were able to hate each other so much… that's a pretty passionate emotion. You can't truly hate without feeling hurt or immensely betrayed by that person."

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say Sango?"

"I'm trying to say that maybe if you were able to loathe each other so strongly, it's because you two lo—." Sango broke off and cleared her throat. "Uh.. like each other. Maybe more than you realize." She took Kagome's silence as a hint to keep talking. "After all, you two admitted that you were, what did Inuyasha say? 'Pretty crazy' about each other? Those sort of feelings don't just disappear…. unless you're six years old, of course." Sango smiled gently at Kagome.

Kagome stole a quick glance at Ayame. She smiled back as if to say, "You can't argue with that." Kagome rolled her eyes, eliciting a wide grin from Ayame.

Resigned, Kagome tried, "Even if that were true— and, by the way, that's a pretty big 'if'— it's not like we could do anything about it."

Sango rolled her eyes with Ayame. "If that's how you feel…"

Kagome firmly stated, "It is."

"Fine. Now let's go. I still have a couple more hours left to celebrate getting married and I plan to use them!"

Kagome walked into the lobby with them but broke away, going towards the opposite corridor that contained the elevators. She called, "You guys go ahead, I'm going to go check on—."

Ayame guessed, "Inuyasha?"

Heatedly, Kagome added, "And Bankotsu too. Now just go get drunk!" She shook her head and giggled once more when she heard Ayame muttering something about how that wasn't that bad of an idea. Kagome waited patiently for the reflective elevator doors to open in front of her, her arms folded across her chest and her mind in the past; it was in two places at once. Her mind was about a half hour in the past, with Inuyasha and five minutes ago, with Sango and Ayame. It replayed both conversations simultaneously, giving Kagome a migraine. The doors opened and she stumbled in, feeling slightly faint and pushed the button to the floor with Inuyasha. Kagome hurried into the empty and knocked lightly on his door. It opened instantly and she saw Inuyasha's face behind the door. She grinned and let out a sigh of relief. Her grin stretched when she saw him smile back tenderly.

"You're already awake?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed at her surprise. "Of course I am wench." Playfully, he added, "Don't know why you're so shocked… you should be shocked by the fact that you were even able to knock me out. Last time, _you_ were the one who got knocked out." He grinned cockily.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "'Last time'? When have I ever done that to you before?"

Puzzlement washed over Inuyasha's expression. "Never…. Huh. I wonder where that came from…"

His mind searched for the memory. Inuyasha remembered loud music, a lot of people… he was changing? And Kouga and Ayame? Kagome… she had fainted. Didn't she? He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned softly.

He muttered, "Goddamn migraines.."

"You too?"

"I guess… those purification powers of yours have some pretty bitchy aftereffects…" He opened the door wider. "Come on in; I have some aspirin in here somewhere."

"Good. My head's being a bitch."

Inuyasha walked into the bedroom, searching his suitcase for aspirin and cursing when he came up empty. Kagome smirked.

"Where's Miroku's shit?"

"Try the other bedroom."

Kagome walked across the large suite and into Miroku's room. His suitcase was left open on top of the bed. She rummaged through his various clothes and made faces at several articles of clothing. Finally, in a small baggy full of other toiletries she'd like to ignore, was a small bottle of aspirin.

"Does the perv have any?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice and nearly dropped the bottle of aspirin. She turned around, ready to glare and reproach the hanyou. All insults and snarky comments evaporated once she saw him. Inuyasha leaned casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed and a boyish grin on his flawless face. The perfect picture of ease. He looked cool, badass, and to be perfectly honest, sexy. Her mind came to a stop and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She blushed when she suddenly realized that there was a slight chance that Inuyasha might be able to hear it, as well.

Inuyasha's forehead creased. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. uh you just scared me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Jumpy humans…" He crossed the distance between them in two strides. Inuyasha held her shoulders while he spoke. "Is that it?" He watched her face carefully, gauging her expression. Inuyasha didn't trust her. She looked slightly pale before and she had suddenly turned pink. Was she getting a fever? Kagome nodded but put a hand to her head and groaned softly. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile slightly when she started to shake her head. "You should probably take some right now… I'll go get water." He let go of her shoulders for a brief second when her knees buckled, and Kagome started to fall. He caught her in his arms and carried her, bridal-style to the living room. He sat her down on the couch and pressed his hand to her forehead. He left her for a split-second to get a bottle of water and came back, taking the bottle of pills from her hand and shaking two onto his palm. He handed them to her and the bottle and watched her warily as she swallowed.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"So… I have to go. I should check on Bankotsu." She stopped when she saw Inuyasha's jaw clench, his muscles tensing. "Inuyasha…"

He relaxed and mumbled, "Sorry." Inuyasha smiled softly. "Go to him. I better go back downstairs anyway."

"Er… okay. I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A deep masculine voice conversed softly with an elegant feminine one. They sounded musical together. Soprano and bass. Kagome pressed her ear softly against the door and listened.

The low voice spoke, slightly awed. "Pretty powerful for her age. I've never seen anything like it." He chuckled. It was a low, rumbling sound. "But then again, I've only had about a year of medical experience."

There was a muted giggle from the female. She commented, "I doubt that you _will_ see anything like this ever again. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Kagome has very strong spiritual powers. I wouldn't be surprised if she surpasses me soon."

Pleasant surprise colored the man's tone. "I didn't know you were a miko Ms. Airetu. You don't seem like the type for one, to be honest."

"Please Suikotsu, call me Kikyo." She hesitated before continuing. "To be honest, I'm really not the type to continue being a miko. You see, my mother is one and she's trying to pass the tradition on to me. When she saw I didn't have the heart for it, she decided to train Kagome, as well. It's better suited for her."

"'Tradition'?"

"Mm-hmm. Our family came from a long line of Shinto priests and priestesses. So the teachings are passed down to the oldest child in the family, boy or girl. My mother is older than Kagome's so it was supposed to be passed down from my mother to me."

"But you're too busy being a rebel aren't you?"

Before Kagome could hear Kikyo's answer, though knowing Kikyo, it was a smart-mouthed comeback, she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. A husky voice whispered, "Eavesdropping?"

Kagome jumped and turned around quickly, tripping over the train on her dress and grabbing onto the doorknob, but not before she slammed backwards into the door, resulting in a loud thud. The door opened behind her and before Kagome fell backwards, Inuyasha caught her and stood her up next to him.

Suikotsu and Kikyo stood in the open doorway.

"Kagome? Inuyasha what happened?" Kikyo walked out of the room and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

Inuyasha smirked. "Idiot over here tripped on her own dress and grabbed the first thing she saw… which the happened to be the doorknob. This, unfortunately, resulted in her slamming her back against the door." The corners of his mouth twitched and he bit his lip to keep quiet. Kagome glared at him anyway; she could see his shoulders shaking with his quiet laughter.

Suikotsu grinned. "You need me to look at your shoulders or back? Are you sore anywhere?"

Kagome chuckled uncomfortably and blushed. "Uh… thanks Suikotsu. But I can sense when someone's making fun of me."

"Sorry." He leaned against the wall. "You want to come see my bonehead of a brother?" Suikotsu gestured to couch in the vast, ornate living room. "You knocked him out pretty good. I'm impressed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her good-naturedly.

"So when do you think he'll wake up?"

Suikotsu shrugged. "Sometime in the next half-hour or so. You didn't hit him with too big of a punch. Still considering… you okay? No wooziness or lightheadedness?"

"…I'm fine."

Inuyasha snorted. He ignored Kagome's glower and continued, "She almost fainted about fifteen minutes ago and had to take some aspirin for a migraine."

Suikotsu frowned. "Kagome can you sit on that other couch for a minute? Kikyo, can you hand me that medicine bag in the bathroom?" The small black bag was at his side in an instant. For the next few minutes, he flashed light into Kagome's eyes, checked her throat, took her pulse, and asked her endless questions.

Kikyo prodded, " Is it serious?"

"No I think it's just too much stress.."

Kikyo handed a large coffee cup to Kagome. Kagome took it and drank without questions. Kikyo answered the unspoken question in Suikotsu's mind, "It's just some herbal tea. But not just any plain old chamomile tea. It's made from some medicinal herbs that are used for several healing remedies for stress, fatigue, et cetera."

"Lemme guess. Old tradition?"

Kikyo grinned. "Exactly."

"Hey Kikyo you're transferring this year right?"

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow at Kagome than turned to Kikyo, the last statement capturing his interest. "You're transferring? Schools?"

"No… just majors. Computer technical science…. isn't exactly my passion." She smiled. "I'm going into medical… maybe nursing. I don't know— I'll deal with the specifics in the fall." She turned to Inuyasha and held her hand out. "Let's go back downstairs, hm?" The ring on the third finger on her left hand glinted in the dimmed lamplight. Inuyasha studied it before he smiled and took her hand in his. Kikyo turned. "You guys are coming down soon right?"

Suikotsu nodded. "I'll go with you two."

Six eyes turned to look at Kagome. She shook her head. "You guys go. I'm gonna stay here until Bankotsu wakes up. Besides, I'm feeling kind of beat." She stood up and pushed them out of the door and watched them enter the elevator when she heard a muted groan behind her. Kagome walked back into the living room and kneeled down besides Bankotsu. She cupped his face in her hand and lightly stroked his cheek. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm an idiot." He grunted while he sat up and patted the cushion next to him. Kagome sat next to him and waited. "Look, I'll admit that things got way out of line and that my temper got the better of me."

"'Out of line'? That's a _bit_ of an understatement, Bankotsu. I'd never seen you like that; it was terrifying. I was so worried… And the words that came out of your mouth!" Kagome griamced. "Why would you say those things?" Her voice started to break at the last sentence.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He whispered, "I am so sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel.. Damn it!" Kagome jumped at his sudden exclamation. "I'm so disgusted by myself for my behavior and how I handled it." His tone turned dark and he went on, "But at the same time, I'm glad. I'm glad I was able to say those things to him— because he did hurt you. And I don't think I can ever accept that." His head shook slowly and Kagome watched his long braid swing behind him.

"Bankotsu, you don't really mean that. I mean, if even _I'm _able to be civil with him?" She sighed. "You can do that for me right?"

Bankotsu hesitated, his jaw muscles flexing. He relaxed and pulled back, his midnight pools staring into Kagome's honey-colored eyes. Kagome stared back, finding only earnest in his eyes. He let go of her and took one of her hands in his and sighed.

"I really wished that this would've happened under better circumstances, but it seems like the best time." He bowed his down and his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes while he played with her fingers. He glanced up at Kagome, grinning. "I'd do anything for you. Kagome… after all of this, you have to know right? You have to know how I feel about you and how much I want to be with you. As long as you want me. I love you."

Kagome gasped. Her hands suddenly felt clammy. The color drained from her face and she was thankful for the low lighting.

Bankotsu slid off of the couch and kneeled down in front of her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet square box. Kagome eyed the innocent box warily. He smiled at the box and back at Kagome. He tightened his hold on her hands and stared intensely into her eyes. Kagome sat still, frozen and tense. She held her breath.

"I mean it Kagome; I love you. And I know I haven't said it before and that this is a shock, but I love you. I'm going to continue to love you— for forever." Bankotsu gently opened the velvet box, the subdued light glinting off of the moderately-sized diamond encased in the dark velvet. "So I'm asking, though I'm not opposed to begging, you to be with me for forever. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome opened her mouth. Then closed it before opening it again. She stammered, "Uh… B-b-bankotsu… I-i'm not uh… er…" She exhaled. "Really?"

Bankotsu grinned. "Really."

Kagome leaned forward and embraced Bankotsu tightly. He seemed startled by her reaction but hesitantly hugged her back, laughing quietly. Kagome cringed and she felt the sting in her eyes as moisture began to fill them to the brim. She tried to blink them back but her long eyelashes seemed to force the tears to spill over and cascade over her cheeks.

Kagome blinked furiously. There was such assurance in his voice. She was startled when the door to the suite slammed suddenly. She wondered aloud, "I thought I closed the door…"

"The door? It was probably a maid or something. So how about it Kagome?"

A slight change in the air caused Kagome caught Kagome's attention. The door caused a small gust of air to float through the hotel suite, carrying a new scent in it. It was familiar to Kagome, comforting; it smelled like musk and basil and sandalwood.

'_It wasn't a maid. Inuyasha…'_

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered so quietly, she wondered if Bankotsu even heard. He froze. More tears fell.

Kagome repeated, "I'm sorry."

She let go of Bankotsu who let her slip out of his grasp, his arms still slightly extended towards her. Kagome kept her head down, not able to meet his gaze. She whispered, "It's not that I don't…" Her voice trailed off.

'_I can't lie to him. I can't tell him that I love him.'_

"It's just that we're so young, you know. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Miroku and Sango are the same age… look what happened today."

"It's different."

Bankotsu demanded, "How?" He glared at the ring in his hand.

Kagome pleaded, "It was always inevitable between them and they're a different couple. Different circumstances. I'm just not ready and I'm leaving in a month for school. I want to have more stability in my life before I make such a big commitment. You can understand that right? We're both still so young…. I'm a freshman and you still have two more years of college left. We can wait right? You said you'd be able to love me forever."

Midnight blue eyes narrowed at her, "You're sure that's it?"

Kagome gulped.

'_It has to be. I can learn to love Bankotsu right? Besides… the one who I want—.' _Kagome cut herself off. _'I won't think about that. It 's too late.'_

"Absolutely."

Bankotsu's eyes softened. "Okay. So not now, but that wasn't a no right?"

"And it wasn't a yes either." She smiled gently. "It was a 'let's wait'."

"I can live with that."

Kagome tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Why?"

Bankotsu grinned cheekily at her. "Because that means I get to keep you for that much longer." He leaned up, his face dangerously close to hers. He stopped for the timespan of a single heartbeat before he touched his lips to hers.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

I was watching Kagome carefully. Knowing her, everything was a huge front and her saying that she was fine was pure bullshit. And people think I'm just pure brawn? Well I am; I'm also just as observant.

I just had to be ready to catch her and make sure she's okay when she faints. Keh! Idiotic wench…

Kikyo and Suikotsu were rambling about her transferring majors. To be honest, I could really care less. If it makes her happy, why not right? To be honest, I was quite glad that she seemed to have found a kindred spirit with Suikotsu. He's a nice enough guy. But then again, any normal guy would be immediately suspicious and jealous of him. After all, they really did seem to hit it off well. I suppose if this occurred about four months ago, I would have. But that all changed the minute I saw _her_ again.

I must have been blind all these years. After all, I had to have seen her at Sango's birthdays and other gatherings right? So who cares if we were off to a rocky start and even worse middle. Nothing changed. She was it and I knew it. Anyway, it was my goddamn fault anyway. I was too much of a fucking jackass to even listen to her.

"Let's go back downstairs, hm?"

Kikyo's voice shocked me. She held her dainty hand out for me to take. For a split-second I stared at the ring I put on her finger and felt a twinge of regret. Immediately, I was infuriated with myself. How much more of a bastard could I be? I took her hand and walked with her and Suikotsu to the elevator and entered, leaning against the wall. My free hand brushed my pants and I cursed.

"Crap."

Kikyo looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head quickly. "It's nothing. I just left my goddamn cell phone back in the suite. Damn!" I thrust my hand out in between the sliding elevator doors. "You two go ahead; I'll see you downstairs."

I stepped out of the elevator and into the empty hallway before they could say anything. I scoffed. It wasn't like they'd mind that much. I internally smacked myself. Kikyo would never cheat on me.

"Fucking idiot… that's what I am. Goddamn asshole that jumps to conclusions."

I was just outside of the suite door and went in. I saw it there. It was on top of a small table under an oval mirror in the entrance. Not even two feet deep into the suite. Goddamn annoying is what it was. I stuffed the silver phone in my pocket and turned swiftly to leave. That's when I heard his voice.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Kagome, will you marry me?"

I wheeled around, my chest contracting. Even in the low lighting, I could make out their figures. The light glinted off the diamond nestled in the black velvet. I glared at it and I took a step forward.

I whispered, "No way bastard. She won't marry you."

I froze then. My blood chilled. I saw Kagome hug him and I could smell the saltwater falling down her cheeks. Fury filled me and I couldn't handle it. I was changing… I felt the anger start to take over so I stormed out of the suite, slamming the door and running up numerous flights of stairs. I ended up on the roof.

I walked over the edge and punched the concrete, going right through. It didn't hurt or at least I didn't think so. I was numb by this point. The smell of saltwater overwhelmed me and I turned, thinking Kagome had followed me. I was even more frustrated to see that I was alone.

_Alone._

What a fucking horrible word.

I saw the dark splatters on the ground below me and growled. Now I was crying? How fucking pathetic. I didn't know how to handle this. Losing Kagome… it didn't matter that she was going out with Bankotsu. There was always a shallow hope that it would fall through. Foolishly, I had hoped that that would be the extent of it.

I cursed myself for wishing that for Kagome. And stupidly thinking that anyone could reject her, a pure angel. More droplets fell. I wondered briefly if these were tears of anger or sadness. Arrogantly, I decided that it was purely anger.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Anaya: **Thanks for putting in your two cents :) Really. It's great when I see people get excited for me to continue writing. (speeds up the writing process too winkwink) And thank you for your praise of my writing skills. I praise your reviewing skills. Haha.

**Purplefirestarter:** We're old pals by now huh? Jkay. I can literally say that you've been here for a while and I'm glad to have your faithful support. Happy to provide you with a wedding that was in your words, "PERFECT". Thank you :D And I _did_ have fun my last week of school haha.

**Kagsta:** Yes. It was amazing wasn't it? :)

Read.** Review.** (and most definitely) Wonder :)


	15. Another Meeting

Chapter 15: Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last time…_

_Inuyasha's POV_

_Alone._

_What a fucking horrible word._

_I saw the dark splatters on the ground below me and growled. Now I was crying? How fucking pathetic. I didn't know how to handle this. Losing Kagome… it didn't matter that she was going out with Bankotsu. There was always a shallow hope that it would fall through. Foolishly, I had hoped that that would be the extent of it._

_I cursed myself for wishing that for Kagome. And stupidly thinking that anyone could reject her, a pure angel. More droplets fell. I wondered briefly if these were tears of anger or sadness. Arrogantly, I decided that it was purely anger._

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

I sighed. I couldn't help but feel a sense of impatience while I waited for the familiar flashes to pass by me. It was starting to feel like a routine now. Every night—every single night— would always start and end with a dream of pictures flying by, too fast for me to really catch.

It was really annoying.

Every now and then, a new picture would appear, but soon enough, it would blend in with the rest. This time, I watched and checked off each picture on my mental checklist. This had been going on for so long that I had saved a large majority of the pictures to my memory.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The slideshow was finally beginning to start. One by one, pictures and images flashed in front of me. I watched, lethargically, as they flew by. I was able to pick out a few familiar ones. Inuyasha and Kikyo acting coldly to each other. I scoffed at that one everytime. _Me_ fighting with Kikyo. That was even more incredulous— I mean, I know we're overly competitive with each other but _come on._ Ayame and Kouga were fainting in a crowded living room. Sango's, I think. Me wrestling with Inuyasha in Sango's backyard. Honestly, where was my subconscious coming up with these things? Us having a splash fight right after Miroku proposed. Seriously. I must be going crazy. Other ludicrous images like me and Inuyasha on a date, us going to prom, us _kissing_, and more impossible pictures flashed by. Those weren't even the ones I considered weird.

There were images that weren't exactly pleasant. There was a tall man with dark, wavy hair and crimson red eyes in a couple flashes. He creeped me out. He was at the bar where I worked. With us in an alley… Kikyo lying on the ground and Inuyasha's eyes were turning blood-red.

The worst ones came right after. The man (which is a loose interpretation of what he seemed to be) was in Sango's house. Inutaishio, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were fighting with him. The entire house was collapsing. Sango was pinned underneath a beam…

I heard my sharp intake of breath and I sat up quickly—too quickly. My head was spinning. I felt a small layer of sweat covering my forehead. I blinked a few times to let my vision get adjusted to the dark. I felt around my bedside table until I finally found the furry clock. I brought it to my face, scowling in the darkness. I sighed and set the clock back on the table and reluctantly swung my leg over the edge of the bed. I tip-toed out of my bed room and into the hallway slowly, not trying to wake up my roommates.

I settled into the moderately-sized couch in the living room and flipped on the television, watching mindless infomercials, soon letting my mind wander so far that it was a humming drone in the background. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed my one of my roommates enter the room until she started to drape a quilt over both of us. She leaned on my shoulder and fell asleep after a tentative smile from me.

Here I was, a fashion student at Shih-Chien: number one fashion university in Taiwan. I was doing great in my classes. I had awesome roommates and I talked to Sango everyday on the phone and I was about to visit her for the December break. I couldn't help but wonder. Are those dreams what I had to pay for all the good fortune I had? I sighed and rubbed my temples. It was way too early to start thinking about karma.

Thoughts of fate and judgments by a higher power consumed my mind until pearly light shined through the windows, alerting us to the start of the day. The time on the cable box said it was six thirty-four in the morning. I gently nudged my sleeping roommate awake and she groaned as she stretched. I shuffled my feet over to the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal for the both of us.

I felt myself smile just a little as I asked, "How's your neck?"

Right on cue, she cracked her neck and groaned again. "It's been better… but nothing some morning yoga can't fix." She grinned at me. She looked thoughtfully at the closed door in the hallway. "Think it's time to wake up Sleeping Beauty?"

I looked at the closed door warily. I smirked before I replied, "Why not?"

We both started to the door but before I twisted the handle, Hitomi grabbed my wrist. "What?" I asked.

She appeared to have grown a conscious. "Maybe we should let her sleep for five more minutes. We already torture her enough." I stared at her, eyebrows raised, before I saw the familiar mischievous glint beginning to appear in her wide, too-innocent eyes. We grinned at the same time.

Together we voiced what we thought in our heads, "Nah."

I opened the door gently. We could see Mei Lin curled up underneath her blanket and we crawled on her bed on either side of her. At the same time, Hitomi and I pulled back the covers and screamed, "Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Mei Lin!"

Mei Lin reluctantly opened her eyes and moaned at the sudden light entering her room. I stared at her amused, biting my lip to stifle my laughter.

I sang, "Mei Lin! Mei Lin, wake up!"

She turned and pulled the covers up over her head. Mei Lin's high voice permeated through the quilt. I had to stifle another giggle at her grumbling. "Leave me alone. This isn't fair. I'm the only one with an early morning class and I'm the only one that has a problem waking up early." She paused before continuing to whine, "And I'm the only one that's not Japanese here! How do I get stuck with you two?"

I hopped off her bed and pulled her arms until she sat upright. Hitomi pushed her until she stood and we dragged her petite figure into the kitchen. I grunted while I attempted to lift her into a tall stool. I huffed, "Not… our... fault." I placed my hands on my hips while I watched her slump down in her seat and rest her head on the wood. "And stop bringing up the whole Japanese thing— it has nothing to do with ethnicity. You're just saying that so it seems like we're ganging up on you." I swatted back the few stray strands of hair that had fallen out of the twist I had it in and passed her a bowl, ignoring her very mature act of sticking her tongue at me. I let out an involuntary yawn while the three of us ate around the wooden island in the kitchen.

Hitomi looked over my face, her forehead creasing with worry. "Kagome, are you sure you shouldn't go see the nurse?"

I swallowed the spoonful of cereal in my mouth without even tasting it. Seeing someone about this was out of the question. I didn't need to give people a valid excuse to call me crazy. "Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, I'm used to it. After all, it's been happening since the beginning of the school year right?"

Her mouth still full, Mei Lin commented, "That's even worse Kagome. If it hasn't stopped, you should definitely see someone about it." I laughed. Her words came out like mush. I laughed even harder at the small dribble of milk travelling down her chin. I twisted around to reach for the roll of paper towels and threw it across the wooden island at her. She caught it without effort and wiped her mouth.

I knew that this wasn't a problem that was just going to go away but then again, it wasn't that much of an actual _problem._ More like a nuisance. But this wasn't something I could go to any kind of physician with.

"I'll see someone when I go home next week." Yeah, okay.

Mei Lin grinned. "Finally, I'll have the apartment all to myself!" She put her empty bowl in the sink and leaned against it, a smug smile all over her face.

I smirked. "You're late."

Her face fell. "Crap." She looked at the time displayed on our oven and cursed again. She ran into the bathroom.

I sighed while I put my bowl in the sink and began washing. Hitomi passed me her bowl and assumed the same position Mei Lin had before she went running. I chuckled slightly.

"Excited to go back to Tokyo?"

I beamed. The thought of the tall buildings in the crowded streets inexplicably made me happy. Especially the thought of them at night, glittering in the dark. I remember explaining the beauty of it all to my then-new roommates back in September. Especially the shrine and the big beautiful tree right by the house. I even told them how much I missed those cursed stairs. I replied, "Definitely. You excited to go back toTomigusuku?" From what I remember, Tomigusuku was a village in Okinawa.

She turned to me then, her tiny mouth split into a small smile and her dark brown eyes were warm. "Doesn't everyone get excited at the prospect of going home?" Her expression became thoughtful as she lifted her slender index finger to her pointed chin and mused, "I will miss you and Mei Lin, though. But it'll only be a couple of weeks." Hitomi smiled at me genially. "And they'll probably fly by!"

I agreed, "Of course they will." I put the dry dishes back in the cupboard and stretched.

Once again, my mind clouded over with concerns about my dreams— or rather dream. Though I only thought this so that I could have a reason to say I wasn't going crazy, something told me that this dream was something more. That it was a little more supernatural that I would like. Maybe I could talk to Kaede. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Mei Lin slammed her bedroom door closed and yelled a quick goodbye to me and Hitomi. From what I could see of the flash I assumed was her—my vision wasn't that dependable what with my insomnia— she was looking very comical. Mei Lin was juggling two large poster boards and a garment bag was slung over her arm, as well as her own large tote. I hurried over to shut the door behind her so she could hurry to her class.

I walked back to the kitchen and sat down on a stool, watching Hitomi wash her dishes. Hitomi checked the thin, silver watch on her tiny wrist. "I've gotta get to class. I'll see you later." I merely nodded when she gently squeezed my shoulder and shuffled to her bedroom.

I retreated back to my own room and sat down in front of my desk, switching on the lamp and, as a result, becoming temporarily blinded by the bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, I set to work on the fabric in front of me, listening to the drone of the sewing machine. My ears heard the faint click of the door as it shut and a second click when Hitomi locked the door. I sighed. It was Friday, which meant my first class wouldn't start until a quarter after eight. I still had at least forty-five minutes left. Deciding to make myself do something useful, I shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. Not wanting to hurry, I went through the motions specifically and slowly. I stepped inside of the glass box, letting the water pulse onto my tense muscles, relaxing them, slowly working the shampoo and conditioner into my hair, careful to completely rinse the suds out. I even took the time to blow-dry my hair. By the time I left the bathroom, I was squeaky clean. Maybe I wasn't just trying to waste time. Maybe I was developing obsessive compulsive disorder.

I was a little irked to see that all of my efforts only succeeded in wasting about twenty minutes. I sighed.

I really needed a life.

The curtains were pulled open and the bright sunlight crept into my room, catching the light on one of the sequins on the fabric I was working on.

It was nearly finished, the dress, that is. Actually, I could probably finish it in the fifteen or so minutes I had left if I really worked hard at it. My problems were solved. Lackadaisically but resolutely, I started up the sewing machine and lightly put pressure on the foot pedal, my foot moving up and down in a familiar pattern while my fingers gently moved the fabric forward. The room was quiet besides the hum of the machine and my even breathing. After what seemed like a very short time to me, I was cutting away all the loose thread and smoothing out the dress. Satisfied, I carefully shuffled it into the black garment bag and put it in my suitcase. Suddenly, my phone started ringing and I practically jumped out of my skin. The screen alerted me that I had fifteen minutes until the start of my class.

Quickly, I grabbed my sketchbook, box of sketching pencils, and portfolio. I hesitated for a moment, undecided on whether to bring in the dress or if I should wait until after break. Snap decisions weren't really my forte, to say the least, and here I was attempting to make a snap decision. With one last look at the garment bag, I left it hanging in my closet and bolted out of the door, locking the front door and rushing out of the dorm to my first class.

I reached my first class in record time. I gratefully set my stuff down on one of the preferred desks in the back. The classroom was moderately large, accommodating the various mannequins and large bolts of fabric. There were about ten wooden desks that resembled the ones you'd use for biology, able to seat two. These desks had sewing machines on the bottom though, you just had to flip them right-side up—after a year here, you and your classmates start to argue about who acquired the best biceps from pulling the heavy machines up and down numerous times during the course of just one class. It was only the end of the first semester and a few of the already athletic people, myself included, had already gained some muscle tone.

Just then, the teacher walked in. She looked far too attractive to be a simple teacher. She might as well have walked right off the runway into the classroom.

'_Pros of making a living in the fashion industry.'_

Apparently, since break was starting, we were free to do whatever we wanted in our classes today. I didn't hear much else after she uttered that first sentence. A pout formed on my lips. I didn't like having nothing to do.

"Hey Kagome, what are you planning to do for break?"

Looking up, I saw Jin Yang about two rows of desks over twisted around in his seat, a wide grin on his face that showcased his ultra-white teeth.

I smiled politely and replied, "Nothing really. I'm planning to go back to Tokyo and see my family."

He raised an eyebrow. Jin asked, "Bankotsu, too… right?" I frowned. Jin was obviously still unhappy about my current relationship status— in a relationship, that is. With a slight nod of my head, I answered his question without having to voice the actual words.

"So how about you Jin, hm? I bet you have hot dates lined up all break!" I suddenly exclaimed. I winked at him, a gesture meant to be comical but I regretted it. What if he interpreted it the wrong way? I watched him warily. He blinked once, twice. Finally, he let out a sudden laugh. Cautiously, I scrutinized his expression, not knowing if he had suddenly snapped. I gave up and joined him with my own quiet laughter.

"What," I asked through my laughter, "is so damn funny?"

Through his guffaws, Jin was able to gather his thoughts enough to answer, "Your wink!" I watched him have another fit of hysterics, eyebrows raised.

I prompted, "What about it?"

He was finally able to control his laughter enough to coherently speak. "You looked all distorted." Another guffaw. "Like you were having an episode!" More chortles at my expense.

Blood began to rush to my face and my cheeks felt hot. Through my embarrassment, I stammered out a not-so-brilliant defense. "W-well _excuse me_ but-but … well not all of us can be a-a perfect… _cover girl_ and wink just right!"

Jin kept on laughing and my humiliation quickly morphed into irritation.

With a roll of my eyes, I replied, "Fine. You know what? Next time, remind me not to try to make you feel better…"

"Don't worry, Kagome. You did." Jin assured me.

I rolled my eyes again while I allowed him to have a few more seconds of uninhibited laughter until I repeated, "So what _are_ you doing during break?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I think I'm just gonna get some well-deserved sleep."

"Hah! 'Well-deserved'. Have you even started working on your showcase garment?"

"Well…er…" He ran a hand through his hair. It puzzled me that he could do it so smoothly; his hair was gelled into a slight Mohawk and was shining from the substance. The tips of his Mohawk were dyed blonde, forming a blonde streak in the center of his hair.

"I haven't started working on it in the _classical _sense of the word. It's not exactly a garment as much as it is a string of ideas to weave fabric in a certain way." He grinned at me toothily and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I appreciate the _Music & Lyrics_ reference but you still haven't started." I raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"

Jin smiled sheepishly at me. "No." His cheeks darkened with slight embarrassment. "Why? Did you start?"

Now it was my turn to blush. Offhandedly, I muttered, "I guess you could say that." I turned my head in order to avoid his gaze but a light snicker brought me to look at him again. His dark eyes held a knowing look. I smiled softly.

"You finished didn't you?"

"In both the classical and literal sense," I announced, slightly smug. "You still didn't answer my question; you avoided it. And not very well, I might add." I accused.

"Well to be honest, I actually do have a couple of dates lined up. But I don't think anything will happen."

I frowned. I hoped vainly that it wasn't because he was still hung up on me. Fervently and frequently, he had asked me out in the beginning of the year. After I had reminded him several times that I was in a relationship and that—no matter how strained it was— I still cared about Bankotsu. Like I said, it was a vain hope. "That's no way to start a date. I'm disappointed, Jin." I sighed. "You should really try and give these girls a chance."

He mumbled—so quietly I almost didn't catch it and that I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it— "I don't want to. I _know_ who I want."

I ignored the end of his reply and shrugged. "Fine. But you just might miss out on someone great."

It was his turn to shrug. The rest of the class, all two hours, passed by with idle chatter between Jin and me and several other people. Mostly, I tuned it out, only talking when spoken to and the question had to be repeated several times. My mind was drifting again to my recurring dream and the unfeasible events that flew by in photographs. The most frequent thought to enter my mind was my relatively tenuous relationship with Bankotsu. Seeing as how it was still just the _tiniest _bit awkward since I declined his marriage proposal. But how could I accept? As much as I hate to admit it, I don't love him. And I hate to admit even more that… there's a really good—okay _plausible_ chance of me loving someone I can't have.

A shrill ringing of a bell cut through everyone's conversations. The buzz of conversation was soon replaced by the sound of chairs screeching backwards and parades of students headed out to the hallway. I gathered my portfolio and sketching supplies methodically and took my time. It wasn't until a small movement in my peripheral vision alerted me to someone behind me did I realize that Jin was waiting for me so we could walk to our next class.

Holding my things, or more like juggling, I managed to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I walked with him to the doorway before I spoke. "You can go ahead, Jin. I think I'll just head back to the dorm and finish packing. Like she said, we're not gonna be doing anything in our classes today."

Jin nodded solemnly and started walking towards class. I had begun to stroll in the direction of the dorms when I heard him yell my name. I turned around, my eyes squinting in the bright sunlight.

I called out, "Yeah Jin?"

He seemed to struggle for words for what felt like hours, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. It seemed like he was scared that what he might say would offend me. Jin stared at me before he settled with, "You take care, okay Kagome? And you know what… I think I _will _take those dates seriously."

I smiled kindly at him. "Good. You should." He turned to walk to class and waved his arm over his head while he walked.

Unlike leaving the dorm, the trip back took a long time. Probably because I wasn't rushing and I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice how long it was taking me. As I closed the door behind me, I reminded myself that I still had the same predicament I would have had if I had gone to class. I have nothing to do.

I did something I rarely did— I cleaned the apartment. Surprisingly, even as tedious a task that was, it only took up an hour and a half of my time. What was even more surprising was that for the first time since I could remember, I acted on impulse and made a snap decision. And the real shocker was that I was absolutely certain.

I grabbed my suitcase and duffel bag and dropped them by the front door. I quickly scrawled out a note to Mei Lin and Hitomi before picking up my bags again and grabbing a cab to the airport. Looking back, I realize that the hurried, illegible handwriting was nothing like my usual loopy, neat calligraphy. I let out a wry chuckle at the thought of either of my roommates assuming that I had been kidnapped because the handwriting was so different. With I sigh, I sent each of them a text so as not to worry them too much. After sending the texts, I glared at the harmless silver metal phone in my hand though it had done nothing to offend me. It was an inanimate object, of course it hadn't.

My Sidekick had breathed its last breath about a month ago when it wouldn't charge anymore and froze. Apparently, it had been dropped and battered too many times and the wires inside had become disconnected. Grudgingly, I had to get a new phone. Lately, I had been feeling that way with Bankotsu. Like our relationship had gone through too much strain and was about to disconnect at any given moment.. The driver looked back at me through the rearview mirror.

"We're here, miss."

I looked up at him and my expression must have been anxious or troubled because his eyebrows rose in response.

"You okay, miss?"

"Yeah," I replied, "just a little nervous about going home, I guess." I was surprised at how level my voice sounded. He seemed to buy my excuse or he just didn't care enough. Most likely the latter.

Thankfully, I was able to switch my tickets in for one to an earlier flight. Departure time was in just thirty short minutes. I sat down at my gate, turning the silver phone over in my hands. After fifteen minutes passed by, I decided to people watch. There wasn't much to watch. An elderly couple was sleeping peacefully, at least I hoped so. A woman, maybe around her mid-thirties, held a sleeping baby in her arms while her other child, a toddler, colored in his coloring book in the seat next to her. There were several other college students and what looked like tourists who were only in Taiwan for a stopover.

Soon, there was an announcement for people who were seated between rows twenty-one to forty. I was seated in row twenty-three. I had the window seat, something that usually would have perked me up but seemed to have the opposite effect this time. Watching the bright blue sky pass by with fluffy, cotton-like clouds seemed to hypnotize me, lulling me to sleep. The flashbacks came back but I was used to them. The two and a half hour long flight passed by in a flash. I woke up when the captain's voice came through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our descent in Tokyo's Narita International Airport. It is drizzling lightly right now."

Great. That was the kind of weather I needed to perk me up.

"It is 4:30 in the afternoon right now and thank you for flying with us. We hope you've had a comfortable experience and will be flying with us again."

The plane began to rumble and I heard the engine and the blowing wind while we began to angle downwards and touch down on the runway. I heard the screech of the tires start and stop three times until we were securely on the ground, gradually slowing down and taxiing to a complete stop in front of the terminal. Once I was off the plane and retrieved my suitcase from the baggage carousel, I quickly hailed a cab and told him the address of the shrine. Once I saw the shrine stairs coming into view, I quickly sent a text to Sango

"Sango," I typed.

_Kagome: I'm sending a surprise to the shrine for you guys._

_Sango: I thought you said you would be able to come home this week._

_Kagome: I can't. I'm just sending you your presents._

_Sango: 'Kay. Miroku and I will be by later to pick them up. _

_Kagome: Tell Ayame and Kouga and Kikyo to drop by, too. _

_Sango: Sure. I'll spread the word._

_Kagome: Thanks. I'm sorry I can't come. I'll try to come around January._

_Sango: Just try to come! You can't believe how much we miss you._

_Kagome: Will do :)_

_Sango: Good._

With a quick twist of my fingers, I slid my phone close. I handed a bill to the driver and stepped out of the car to walk around to the bag and grab my luggage. I started up the stairs when I heard him call out to me. Without turning around, I yelled back, "Keep the change!"

I chuckled when I heard the sound of him driving away not too long after that.

My breath came in huffs while I struggled with my bags up the stairs. I heard a chuckle above me. I lifted my head and saw a familiar sloppy head of brown hair. Souta leisurely walked down the last flight of stairs separating me from the shrine. I grinned at him and enveloped him in a bear hug. When I pulled back to look at him, I was surprised to see that I had to look up at him slightly. He was about three inches taller than my five feet six inches.

"Geez Kagome. You must've gotten really weak in Taiwan if you're huffing and puffing from two suitcases."

I scowled at him. "You sure about that?" I flexed my right arm, showing off the muscle I gained from lifting heavy sewing machines for the past three months. I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he hissed. He started to rub his arm. "I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just grab a bag and go."

"Slave driver."

"Tall freak."

"Thanks." I could hear the smile in his voice. I giggled and playfully pushed him up the stairs. He grumbled, "What do you have in here Kagome? A dead body?"

"Ha! Now who's weak?"

"Fine. I'm shutting up."

I smiled smugly. "That's all I ask."

* * *

I was in my room unpacking my suitcases when I heard the cars pulling up in the driveway. The window was open so I quickly ran over to it, thrusting my head out of the window. Excited, I rushed down the stairs and reached the door right when the doorbell rang. I threw it open and saw six of the most beloved faces to me.

Six pairs of eyes appraised me, absorbing every molecule of my being, scared that I might disappear in a puff of smoke. At least, that's what I thought. Perhaps because I was doing the same thing. After three long months, their faces seemed foreign to me, which I hated. My unruly emotions got the better of me and I ran through the door frame, nearly tripping and jumped into their arms.

"Oh!" I wailed, "You guys can't believe how much I've missed you!" I was so happy to see them I wasn't even embarrassed by the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I looked through my water-filled eyes and, despite the fact that my vision was blurry, I could have sworn I saw tears in everyone else's eyes as well. I was trapped in the middle of a huge bear hug and I had never felt more secure.

"Ahem."

Reluctantly, we all released each other and turned and saw Mama and Shoji in the doorway, smiling. A light breeze wafted over us, rustling the leaves of Goshinboku and spinning them up into the air. My hair swirled around my face.

In a warm voice, Mama suggested, "Maybe we should all get reacquainted inside where it's a little warmer."

We nodded and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch with Sango and Miroku while Kouga and Ayame sat together on the loveseat. Kikyo sat on the arm of the other one and I was surprised to see Suikotsu sitting on it. I felt my head tilt to the side in confusion.

"Hey Suikotsu…" I began uncertainly. "Er… what are you uh.. doing here?" Quickly, I added, "Not that I'm not glad to see you!" My hands waved frantically in front of me as I tried not to offend him.

He laughed a loud, hearty laugh that almost blew me away in the literal sense. In his sage, deep voice he answered, "Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm sure I'm not the brother you're looking for. Bankotsu's at work and he'll drop by later."

I smiled tentatively at him. That wasn't _exactly_ what I meant—that he was the wrong brother to show up. Rather, that he was the wrong… fiancée. Furtively, I glanced at Kikyo's left ring finger to see that it was bare. Okay then. So Suikotsu was simply her boyfriend.

Kikyo's dark eyes stared at me, unwaveringly. I shifted uncomfortably. I stood up suddenly, startling the visitors in my living room.

"I'm just going to go help my mother with dinner." I turned on my heel and strode past the various pieces of furniture and worried stares at my obvious jitteriness. Inwardly, I cringed. My grimace worsened when I heard a pair of heels click-clacking behind me followed by a familiar voice.

"I'll help you."

I almost sprinted into the kitchen and hugged my mom. "Hey mom. Anything I can help with?" My voice was strange— too high, overly chipper.

Mama chuckled, most likely at my attempt of glee. Not that she would ever verbally comment on it. She stopped chopping some sort of green vegetable, most likely _hakusai,_ Chinese cabbage, and wiped her hands on her apron. She grinned at the two of us kindly.

"You girls don't need to help with anything. You're not even eating this food! Everything's nearly done. In fact, I'm going to look for your father and Souta to start setting up the table." She smiled at us once more before she left the room. I sighed and my eyes seemed to close by their own accord. Moms really _do_ know everything.

I turned and leaned against the counter, waiting for her to speak first. I bit my tongue in order to keep my curiosity from making me open my big mouth.

She sighed and sat down in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the small, matching wooden table. "I'm sure," she began, "you know that Inuyasha and I aren't engaged anymore. Or even in a relationship." Kikyo sighed and rested her cheek against her cupped hand, propped up on its elbow. She arched one of her perfect brows up at me. "Well aren't you?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. "Well since you just told me, I know."

The corners of her mouth fell ever-so-slightly into a frown. I sighed and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

"Care to tell me what exactly happened?"

She laughed once. The sound of it surprised me. There was a hard, bitter edge to it. It was cynical… almost scornful. Kikyo felt me tense in shock to the foreign sound. She exhaled forcefully, almost as if she was doing one of those breathing exercises for people to control their temper, bewildering me even more. Her low, lifeless voice broke my train of thought when she answered.

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out myself."

"Then why don't you tell me what you _do_ know? Maybe us geniuses can put together the puzzle."

Kikyo shrugged, indifferent. I could feel bewilderment, curiosity, and pure indignation warring inside of me. What could possibly have happened in the four short months since I've been away to make Kikyo turn a complete one-eighty? I focused my glare on the wooden grain of the kitchen table, silently fuming. The silence was overpowering, marred only by the quiet sounds of our breathing. My resolve to keep calm was wavering as I felt the anger come through as my dominant emotion at the current time but was soon being overpowered by the sorrow I felt for her. I let go of Kikyo's shoulders and folded my arms across my chest.

"Kikyo, if you want me to help, or to at least understand, you need to start talking," I whispered.

She murmured something to low for me to comprehend.

"You're going to have to speak louder, you know…"

"He doesn't love me. Apparently, he never did. It was all a huge mistake."

"What happened?" I breathed, more to myself than to her.

"After the wedding, when we headed back to our loft, Inuyasha was different. For the next week, I couldn't get more than a monosyllabic response from him. He spent all of his time in his studio and if he left, or came back, it was at a time when I didn't see. Then he springs it on me." Kikyo shivered slightly.

"He didn't…" my voice trailed off in disbelief.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Of course not!" She made it clear that even in the worst moods or mindsets, Inuyasha would never dare to lay a hand on her. She paused, hesitant. Completely shocking me, she turned to face me and had a small smile on her lips.

"He told me that he thought about our relationship during the wedding. Inuyasha told me that he did love me, truly. But that's just it. He _did_ love me. He didn't seem to notice that our relationship and the once strong, full of life, almost-magical quality it once held faded away. I fought him completely and quite obstinately on the matter." A wry smile touched her lips. "I really should give Inuyasha more credit when it comes to his observational skills," she mused.

"How so?"

"Apparently, when he saw me and Suikotsu interact, he saw that quality we used to share. I tried to convince him that there was nothing going on between us, he believed me and I was bewildered. Why else would he bring that up then? 'Because it will happen' he said. 'And when the time comes, I don't want to have to make you choose between an obligation to me and the chance for real love.'"

I lifted a brow at her. "You bought that?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Not at first. But when he brought up Suikotsu, I couldn't help but think about when I met him. I couldn't deny that there was some chemistry, some attraction between us. And I felt guilty. I started apologizing but he cut me off. 'I have even more to apologize for to you. So much, I hate myself for it but I can't help myself.'"

My stomach began to feel like it was being gnawed at and I cringed. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I pressed, "So that was it? Nothing else?"

"What could we do? Continue on with a loveless marriage, where we would undoubtedly feel some sort of animosity for each other and ponder over a bunch of 'what-if's'? I'm actually slightly thankful that he dumped me. As much as I hate to admit, he was right. I've found that magical quality you're supposed to have in a relationship with Suikotsu."

"So you're not mad at him at all?"

"Only that he was able to recognize what had happened before me," she joked. Her expression became serious. "I am slightly bitter about one thing though. I haven't seen much of Inuyasha since then, but the few glimpses I've had aren't helpful. He's still completely dejected— a zombie, almost. Something tells me that there's so much more to the story than just our relationship. It's almost as if Suikotsu had just shown up at the right time, providing the perfect excuse. I wonder if he would've called off the engagement if I hadn't met Suikotsu then…"

"I'm sure it isn't." I was unequivocally the reason. Though I would never understand why. I believed fervently that Inuyasha needed more— deserved more. No matter how much I wanted him.

Kikyo smiled at me. "If only I could be just as sure."

We strode into the living room to see everyone walk out. I could hear Sango calling out to my mother. Kikyo and I followed them silently out the front door.

"Don't worry, Korai-san! We've got reservations and everything."

_You girls don't need to help with anything. You're not even eating this food!_

My mother's voice echoed in my ears. Her words hadn't even registered until now. I voiced the obvious, "We're going out to dinner?" I internally went into a state of panic. Being a full-time fashion student, money usually went to fabric and sketching utensils and food and laundromats. My calm poker face was expressionless, thankfully.

"Yupp. There's a new place in the central part of the city. I hear it's fantastic," Ayame commented.

We were outside now, the sky a magnificent array of purple, orange, and red as twilight approached. Golden light filtered through the leaves of the Goshinboku casting rays of light over us. I smiled to myself. This was my favorite part of day. My sight was suddenly obstructed by a pair of hands clamped over my eyes. I tensed for a fraction of a second, a reflex reaction, before I relaxed. My family and closest friends were within one hundred yards of me; who else would they let near me?

I turned slowly, feeling a smile on my face and pulled the hands down before I threw my arms around his long torso. His arms wrapped around me hesitantly. I opened my eyes slowly and they had just opened enough so that I was peering through my eyelashes though I was positive no one could tell I could see. Instantly, I froze again in dread. In front of me, Bankotsu stood on the last step and was staring at me in horror and disbelief. My heart fluttered like hummingbirds' wings while I thought of a way out of this new predicament that only an idiot like me could get into. Squeezing my eyes shut, unconsciously bracing myself for the pain and the self-loathing that would consume me.

"Bankotsu!" I exclaimed. "I've missed you so much."

That was it.

I willed myself to open my eyes again, just a little, though. Through my eyelashes, I saw Bankotsu's face soften and he seemed to let go of a breath he had been holding. At the same time, I felt _him_ tense up in my arms. Firmly, he pushed me away, looking at me with cold eyes, the warm, liquid amber that I knew changed into a dark, hardened dark gold.

I cringed. The revulsion I held for myself multiplied by tenfold. It washed over me in waves, drowning me, refusing to let me breathe. Simultaneously, it felt like it was cutting through me like a serrated knife, or the sharpened teeth of some wild animal. It was worse than when he compared me to Kikyo. I would gladly beg him to call me a simple copy of her— to say I was worthless, not deserving. The utter truth. But I couldn't. I would take this punishment without any complaints.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," I mumbled. My eyes were cast downward, unable to look at his cold ones anymore. I hoped that he could hear or at least _understand_ the sincerity behind my apology.

His voice caused me to look up. "It's no problem. Don't worry about it— I'd expect something like that from _you_."

My lack of a response forced his eyebrows to knit together anxiously. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just… thinking."

A different pair of hands wrapped around me, clutching me to the body they were attached to. Suddenly, the change from the two, very different men assaulted my senses. Instead of feeling the lean musculature of Inuyasha, I felt the bulky muscles of Bankotsu and my eyes adjusted to the blur from silver and gold to black and dark blue. My nostrils tingled from the change from Inuyasha's strong scent of mint, spices, and sandalwood to the overwhelming scent of pine, cinnamon, and citrus filling up my head while Bankotsu held me closely to him. His grip on me loosened to look at me and I inhaled deeply, slightly dizzy from the disorienting changes in my system, thankful for the fresh air.

"Kagome," he breathed. His eyes sparkled at me. The sharp teeth bit through me again. Was it possible for a human to experience so many emotions at once? I was beginning to think so. It felt like I was about to explode.

I smiled at him. He frowned. I'm sure it was because he was disappointed. It wasn't the beaming, dazzling grin I had when I hugged Inuyasha. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed infinitesimally in speculation. Suikotsu's deep voice seemed to wake the three of us up, revealing six other people watching us.

"Glad you could finally make it!"

Bankotsu kept his arm around my waist and turned to his older brother. "Of course! Would I miss out on the chance of a reunion with my girl?"

I scowled. I wasn't his _anything_. Miroku's gaze flitted to Inuyasha's in a heartbeat. He looked back at Bankotsu and flashed his teeth amiably.

"C'mon. Let's go and celebrate Kagome's birthday dinner," he suggested.

"'Birthday dinner'?"

Sango rolled her eyes at me. "You really didn't expect me to buy the whole 'Oh I'm not going to be able to make home for the holidays' bullshit, did you? Honestly, Kagome. Give us a little credit. You give yourself too much, if you ask me."

I scoffed at her. "Excuse me?" Under my breath, I muttered, "Vexing little bitch." My lips curved into the tiniest of smiles when I heard someone chuckle. Only someone with superhuman hearing could hear my last comment.

"Well, you're not that great of a liar Kags."

Ayame tsk'd her tongue. Exasperated, she flung her arms out to the sides. I stifled a giggle when Kouga rushed to dodge her left arm coming towards his stomach. "Are we here to make fun of Kagome or are we here to go to a nice restaurant where we can eat dinner _and_ make fun of Kagome at the same time?"

"True. Might as well eat before we start the insults."

I glared at Sango. "Traitor," I hissed.

She shrugged innocently.

Bankotsu squeezed me again. "Let's get to it, then." He started to pull me away when Ayame called out to us. He sighed and turned, reluctantly. "What?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior. He looked at me, perplexed.

I whispered, "You're reminding me of an eight-year old right now. But don't worry about it. Get alcohol in a bunch of these guys, you'll start to look mature again."

He rolled his eyes at me but held me closer nonetheless. "You were saying?"

"Well there are nine of us. Suikotsu's SUV fits seven… Two people don't have a ride."

Kouga stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame affectionately. "I suppose Inuyasha and I could run."

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. "You two aren't going to _run_."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Why not?"

"Because. You two shouldn't have to run while the rest of us get to ride, all relaxed and stuff." My last statement came out sounding like a question.

Inuyasha shook his head at me. "I don't mind. I'd be way more relaxed running than in a stuffed SUV having to smell wolf boy's crap-like scent."

Kouga growled.

"Some people could take a train…" Again, it sounded like a question.

"And smell random strangers' funky-ass smells? No thank you. My nose can't handle that. I'll run."

"I still don't believe that running would actually be better…" I mumbled more to myself, but of course, he heard.

"I'd like to prove you wrong."

Bankotsu's hold on me instantly turned into a death-grip. I struggled out from his arm and walked to Inuyasha, coming face-to-face with his chest. I folded my arms and craned my neck to look at him. "Right back at you."

He smirked and folded his arms as well. "Shall we, then?"

Bankotsu interjected, "I don't like this."

Without breaking our eye contact, he retorted, "You don't have to. It's not your choice; it's Kagome's. Or do you not let 'your girls' think for themselves?" His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"I'm not anyone's. Never will be. I belong to myself," I sniffed defiantly.

His smirk grew. Inuyasha lowered his head to mine so that we were eye-level. His golden orbs danced and sparkled with mischief and delight. Inuyasha's silver hair glinted slightly in the light of the setting sun and blew slightly in the wind. The smirk on his face stretched into a full-blown grin. It was a look of pure arrogance. And I desperately needed to wipe it off of his face.

"Prove it."

"Fine."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "And you called me immature? Kagome, please this is ridiculous." He whipped his head at Kouga. Inuyasha and I followed his gaze. "Is it even safe?" Bankotsu knew it was safe. I knew that he knew it was safe. Hell, I'm even sure that Buyo would even know that he knew it was safe.

Kouga replied the automatic "Perfectly safe."

"So it's settled then," I stated. I relished the finality in my voice. The adrenaline pumped through my veins. My heart pounded against my rib cage in anticipation. "Go ahead guys."

Inuyasha shot me an inquisitive glance.

"What? You don't think you'd be able to beat them there?"

Inuyasha shrugged his broad shoulders dramatically. "I don't know…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I never had to run with so much weight on my back."

My jaw dropped. "I'm not fat!"

He snorted.

"I'm not!"

"Such a strange little wench…"

I somewhat heard the engine of Suikotsu's SUV rev and felt the stares of everyone inside. Mostly, it went by unnoticed. When I turned around, the car was already on the street, racing down the lane.

"First you fucking chew me out for calling you little and now you're yelling at me for calling you big."

My mouth opened and I waited for the witty comeback to flow. Nothing. I cleared my throat and tried again. Nothing. I sighed. "Maybe I'm PMS-ing…still." I shot my left hand forward and my knuckles made contact with Inuyasha's right shoulder.

He hissed.

"Did that really hurt?"

"Not really. Felt like a mosquito bite." Inuyasha's voice trailed off and stared at my hand.

"Wow. I feel great now."

"Don't worry. You're only human." He sneered the word 'human' teasingly. He was still looking at my hand. With a sigh, Inuyasha knelt down in front of me.

My eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Climb on!" I could hear the eye roll in his voice.

As soon as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms hooked around my knees, we were off. I could feel Inuyasha crouch on the balls of his feet, tensing. Then he was like a spring. He jumped into the air and it was as if I could touch the sun falling in front of us. He ran with such a fast speed I felt like we could catch up to it. We chased the fading light, his breathing relaxed and even, showing no signs of effort. Inuyasha leapt into the air again, and I could hear the wind roaring past us and I grinned. The exhilaration, adrenaline, and the complete disregard of time lifted me to a high I knew no drug or alcohol could ever stimulate in me. Without thinking, I squealed in delight and laughed, my voice lost behind me in a flash, soon echoed by Inuyasha's own laughter. Running like this, with him, felt natural. Right. It was as if two pieces of a puzzle were fit together, like a lightbulb had gone off, like I had pieced together a treasure map and the treasure was right in front of me. I could tell we were almost at the restaurant when Inuyasha started slowing down, to my discontent. He chuckled and I hadn't realized that I had groaned aloud. His body tensed again for a fraction of a second and we were catapulted into the air for the last time. We landed in the parking lot of the restaurant with a light thud and he carried me to the front door before he let me go so I could stand. The two of us stood in silence, both of us stubbornly refusing to be the first to speak.

"Okay. So I guess it wouldn't have been that much of a burden to let you and Kouga run here," I yielded.

"It really wouldn't have been…" Inuyasha stepped towards me. "How you feeling?" He placed his hand lightly against my forehead. "And don't give me that bullshit about 'I'm fine. I'm fine.'"

I took his hand in mine and gently pulled it away. "But I am…" I stared at him, perplexed. "Why?"

"Your heart… it's beating so fast. Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes looked me over with concern. I felt slightly embarrassed at him staring at me and I blushed.

His hand was still in mine and I blushed even more.

"I'm sure it's just the adrenaline rush. That… was amazing." What a lame summation of such an astounding, mind-blowing experience.

Inuyasha flicked me on the arm with his index finger. "Oi!"

I let go of his hand and rubbed my arm absentmindedly. "Just trying to relive it, that's all." I rolled my eyes at the growing smirk on his face. I was confused to see it disappear when his eyes focused on my left hand rubbing my arm.

Inuyasha peered up at me. "You could just ask, you know. I have just as much fun as you do." Inuyasha's voice was barely above a whisper. I had to strain to hear him even though he was only about a foot away.

I grinned at him. "Don't think I won't take you up on that," I teased. He surprised me by blushing and turning his head away.

My mind struggled to commit the run to memory. My eyes closed so I could relive it through my mind's eye. Soon, I was able to remember the feel of the wind against my face, Inuyasha gliding under me. But the scenery was different. We weren't chasing the setting sun and we hadn't flown up like we did today. It was dark with the exception of the moon's silvery reflection in a dark, glassy lake, casting a shimmery silver light over us and. My secret lake. We were racing down a grassy hill, watching the lights of Tokyo glitter around us…

"Oh!" My knees buckled and I sank to the sidewalk. I must have looked like an idiot just kneeling there.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was anxious. He knelt down beside me and quickly looked me over.

"It's nothing…"

Inuyasha grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I bent down again to brush the dirt off of my black skinny jeans. I fidgeted with my top, pulling the purple jersey dress down. I pushed back the sleeves of my slouchy grey sweater and buttoned it halfway.

"Are you sure? You're not cold or anything…?"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Just in case…" Inuyasha shrugged out of his light, black jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

What had happened was that memory was vivid. Far too vivid. I couldn't possibly have made it up. As much as I'd like to think I'm that creative, I knew my limits.

"Where's your ring?" Inuyasha sneered. I was shocked. I don't think I'll ever be able to predict when his mood swings will happen.

"What ring? I don't wear rings."

Inuyasha snorted, confusing me even more. "What? Did you do something cute like put it on a necklace, then?"

"Inuyasha, _what ring?_"

He stared at me blankly in disbelief. Then his face seemed to light up subtly. I really never will understand him. "No ring?"

I wiggled my fingers in front of us. "Nothing." Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh. _That _ring. I said …. Well I'm not exactly sure _what _I said. I'm more worried about how Bankotsu interpreted what I said." I blushed, not realizing how much I was revealing.

Silence hung over us like a thick patchwork quilt.

"Kagome, they're here." Inuyasha had a huge smirk on his face. My mind muddled slowly through the last twenty minutes, still preoccupied with the latest train of thought my mind was riding. Finally, I understood the arrogant aura all over him. My own smile mirrored his, though, truthfully, he did all the work. We beat them.

The sun finally set and the SUV's bright headlights cut through the darkness. It shone across the poorly lit parking lot and nearly blinded me. The rumbling growl of the engine was suddenly cut off and the sound of doors slamming and the scuffling of shoes against the asphalt could be heard. I waved my hand in the air. It was probably pointless, seeing as how only Kouga and Ayame would be able to notice but it was a force of habit. My elbow was bent, mid-wave, when a smothering wave of uneasiness passed over me. I froze. Sweat broke out in little beads, I could feel goosebumps on my arms, and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I fought to loosen my tense muscles before anyone could notice. They were coming closer now, their faces illuminated by the street lamps. Before I knew it, there they stood in front of us, unaware of how dangerous the situation had just become. A sound resembling a thunderclap resonated in my ear and I nearly jumped out of my skin. With a slight blush, I realized that Kouga had just slapped Inuyasha's hand. Their conversation drifted to my ears.

"So?"

"Keh! What the fuck do you think? Of course I proved her wrong." He smirked and turned his head to me, winking. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"I'll admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was." Reluctantly, I added, "It was actually a blast… the speed and the adrenaline." I could feel everyone's eyes on me while my head cocked to the side. "What a high," I marveled.

"He didn't drop you or anything? Cause a concussion?" Bankotsu questioned mockingly.

"No, he didn't," I retorted. Somewhat crabbily, I have to admit.

All of a sudden, I could see flaming hair bob up and down amidst the circle we formed. Even in the dim light, her red hair was still blazing. I saw the top of her hair when her high voice was carried in the night air. "You guys!" she whined, "I'm sooo hungry right now, I'm about to eat a cow the size of Suikotsu."

The others laughed. I stayed silent, not bothering to pretend. I watched them go through the glass doors into the candle-lit restaurant, following at the back half-heartedly. My arm was jerked backwards and I flew with it before I steadied myself and twisted my arm out of the grasp it was being held with. With my free arm I grabbed the perpetrator's arm and twisted it around his back, digging my knee into the back of his so that he was forced to kneel on the ground in front of me. I held one foot on the back of his ankle, ready to snap it if he tried anything.

"What do you want?" I growled through clenched teeth. My hair was plastered to my face, stuck on my lips.

"Kagome, it's me!"

"Miroku, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

He sighed. "I was merely trying to get you to stay back so we could talk privately."

"About _what_?" My eyes narrowed and I tightened my grip and twisted his arm more. "You didn't cheat on Sango, did you? You filthy, two-timing, _bastard_!"

"No, no, no! Of course not!"

I released him slightly. "Then what?"

"That miasma, the malicious aura that passed by before. I'm afraid it's becoming more familiar to me now."

"Why?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember it. We felt it at the reception, four months ago. While you've been away, I've felt it periodically. It's growing. Getting stronger and it's changing. I suppose I've been able to recognize it because it's occurring so frequently. Almost like it's

keeping tabs on me… or us, I should say." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Uh, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think, you could maybe…?" I felt his arm struggle underneath my hand and I immediately stepped off of his foot and released him, helping him up.

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad to see that if, god forbid, you're ever attacked, you can take pretty good care of yourself," his voice was completely sober of any teasing. Under his breath, he murmured, "Though I'm not sure how hand-to-hand combat would fare against a demonic opponent…" I pretended to not hear him. "I don't like it. This… this _presence_— it's getting stronger. You didn't recognize it from last time. And the worst part is that it's watching us, keeping tabs. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike…" I saw him finger his wedding ring absentmindedly. My mind went to a certain silver-haired hanyou.

"Is it too big for us to handle?"

"Possibly…" he hedged.

"Then why not include the others? Inuyasha's father! Their family is demonic royalty, Miroku. Head of all the politics."

"Kagome, something tells me that this demon or whatever is causing such a disturbance wouldn't be inclined to listen to politics."

"Miroku, Kagome! What are you two waiting for? We're being seated. Get in here."

Sango stuck her head out of the glass door, her brown hair swinging behind her like a pendulum. I found myself staring at it, numb. A matter of seconds. That's how long it took for my relatively happy life to turn a complete one-eighty. The pendulum swung out of my vision and now Sango was standing in front of Miroku and me, suspicion coloring her expression.

"What's going on? Did something happen? Kagome what's wrong?"

I grimaced. Leave it to me to wear my heart on my sleeve and use my emotions as make-up. I forced a smile and waved away the thought of potential danger.

"It's nothing," I mumbled. When Sango opened her mouth to press further, I reacted quickly. My mind, surprisingly, moved even faster. "It's just… well, a friend of mine from Taiwan called. She said that one of my classmates had just gotten into an accident on his motorcycle and is in the hospital."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Jin. It happened about thirty minutes ago, on the Jianguo Road. It's near the expressway…." My voice trailed off uncertainly. I was shocked by my apparent skills of deception when Sango's expression immediately turned to speculation to concern.

"Oh! Oh… er, well is he okay?"

I hung my head. "I don't know."

Her thin, muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders and she herded me into the restaurant through the glass doors. I whipped my head around, eyebrows raised, at Miroku. He merely shrugged and followed us into the dim restaurant. Still, it was an improvement over the smothering blackness it was outside. I squinted to find a familiar face in the packed restaurant. A pair of triangular, snowy white ears atop of a head of silver caught my eye. I let Sango continue to lead me there, the recent conversation between Miroku and me still echoing in the back of my mind. It didn't register with me when I sat down in the circular booth, the clamor around me muted. Surprisingly, no one bothered to try and get me out of my stupor, not even Bankotsu. I suppose Sango had already spread the word about the motorcycle accident. I crossed my fingers and knocked lightly on the wooden table. I didn't need Jin to get into an accident because my fib and fate's cruel sense of humor. Inuyasha didn't bother to talk to me, either. The only signs of concern that he showed for me were a few anxious glances in my direction. Dinner went by in a flash. It was as if I was in a coma for the entire two hours and I was woken up by the cold wind passing by while we stood in front of the restaurant. The cold air felt like sharp knives to the exposed skin of my face and forearms. I shivered.

"Maybe you should ride in the car, Kagome."

Despite my apathy towards the conversation, I shook my head. "No," I muttered. "I'll be fine."

"Kagome…" Bankotsu started.

"No," I answered firmly. "I'll be fine."

"Kagome, I think he's right. I don't think I should carry you home." I wouldn't have believed that Inuyasha and Bankotsu would agree on something but I heard it with my own two ears.

Shrugging, I replied, "You don't have to. I can always take the bullet train or a cab."

"Stupid wench. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Look who's talking."

"Inuyasha, this is useless. Just let her go with you. If she's not going to get in the car, I'd rather she be with someone who will watch her." Bankotsu sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his thick bangs. He stared at me with a strained expression on his face and retreated towards Suikotsu's car. It took the length of two heartbeats before I walked after him, catching up to him.

"Hey," I breathed. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me."

"Bankotsu…"

"Look, Kagome. I know you're having a rough time with your friend and all," he began. I crossed my fingers behind my back, just in case. "But …" He made a sound that resembled a growl. "God! This is just… too much. I-i don't know… if you… i…."

Bankotsu's face took on a strangely blank, look. "Forget it." He smiled down at me. Hesitantly, I smiled back. "I love you."

"I know," I answered lamely. I watched him turn his back to me and get in the large SUV and drive away further into the darkness. I stood in the middle of the parking lot, frozen. An undetermined amount of time passed by. It could have been half a second, which is more likely, but it felt like hours went by while I stood in that one spot. An array of emotions filled my being— self-loath and irritation being two of the most prominent. But they were easily overshadowed by the fear and determination I was feeling due to the coming threat.

In that short amount of time, I had become so spent from my unruly emotions that I was emotionally numb. There was no energy or emotion left in me that I was as still as a statue when a rough voice called out to me.

"Oi! Wench! Hurry up. I'm not going to wait here for you forever, you know. Hey, are you listening?" Inuyasha's voice was louder, clearer now. He was probably within five feet of me now. "C'mon! What the hell are you waiting for?"

I climbed onto Inuyasha's back without a single word. His eyes glanced at me worriedly. This time, I experienced no anticipation, no adrenaline rush as Inuyasha pounced and flew in the night sky only to land gracefully on the ground moments later and run at an inhuman pace. There was no glittering sun sending scattered rays of gold and ruby for us to follow. We were blanketed in the silvery glow of the full moon instead. There was a different beat to Inuyasha's running, more urgent than before. Not as carefree. Whatever caused this newfound sense of urgency spurred him on. It must have been three minutes and we had already reached the shrine. Fallen leaves rustled and spiraled in the cool wind. I stood on my own, climbing off his back wordlessly and turned my back to him and sat on the railing around Goshinboku, waiting for the dark SUV to pull up on the street below. Inuyasha stood in front of me, staring at me suspiciously. His golden orbs were narrowed to tiny slits and his eyebrows were knit together in deep thought.

"What?"

"What the fuck is going on with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you fucking serious? Kagome, you're acting like a zombie." He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Let me help."

"I don't love him."

Inuyasha stared at me like I had grown another head. "What," he asked, even though I knew perfectly well that he heard me, "the hell are you saying?"

"I. Don't. Love. Him."

I sighed and stood up and walked to the old wooden shed that housed an ancient well. I sat on the small porch in front of it.

"I don't know what I'm even doing with him. This isn't going to go anywhere for me. But I can see that he loves me. And I hate myself because of it. I feel like such a horrible witch and I just loathe myself for letting him fall in love with me. I hate myself even more for not stopping it when I had the chance. I don't even understand why he does. There are prettier, smarter, better girls out there. I can't stay with him anymore but I don't know how I can possibly try to break up with him."

The words spilled out before they had even registered in my mind. They simply fell out of my slack lips, moving without my permission. As my ears listened to these words, I felt no emotion and simply walked into the brightly lit house.

I sat in my room, staring out the window. The bright headlights finally appeared on the street and I could make out several shadows climbing up the stairs. What surprised me was the car driving away. I supposed Kikyo or Suikotsu had work in the morning, or something adult like that. I turned around and stared at Inuyasha, sitting cross-legged on my bed with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. He refused to leave me alone and even though I had closed the front door in his face, he merely jumped up and through my window. At least he didn't say anything.

A soft knock on my door took me out of my reverie.

"Come in."

The door creaked slightly when it opened. Miroku poked his head in first then came in and closed the door behind him softly.

"Everyone's under the pretense that you're sleeping right now. Sango and the others are outside right now. She just wanted me to give these to you." He placed several gift-wrapped boxes on my desk. "Belated birthday gifts."

"Oh, Miroku. You didn't have to."

He shrugged. "We wanted to. So why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't…"

He nodded. "Well after what you had just found out, I suppose that's normal."

"No. I really _can't_."

"You can't? Are you feeling sick or something?"

That reminded me of my dreams. I'd have to speak with Kaede about them. With a flip of my wrist, I gestured to the hanyou comfortably nestled in my bed. Miroku smiled, much to my annoyance. He tsk'd his tongue and chuckled under his breath.

"What a big softie," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"You know, Kagome, despite his tough guy persona, Inuyasha really is a nice guy. He cares about us, you especially. No matter how many times he may deny it."

I blushed slightly and squirmed in my chair. "Uh… It's pretty late. I think I should kick you guys out of my room, if you don't mind, so I can get some real sleep."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you some more about what we discussed earlier."

My blush quickly faded and I blanched. "S-s-sure. Just let me go change and then we can talk." I searched through my drawer for a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and headed to the door beside my closet, my bathroom. I was very methodical in my motions. I changed into my pajamas and washed my face and brushed my teeth without a single thought passing through my head. I threw my clothes in the laundry basket in the corner and wrapped my hand around the doorknob. Voices from right outside the door carried through the wood and I froze, holding my breath.

"Miroku, what the hell is it supposed to mean?"

"When did you say you started having these dreams?"

"There isn't anything dreamy about what I've been saying. Okay… well some of them. But the majority is a fucking nightmare. Especially the ending."

Miroku sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. When did you start having these _visions_?"

"Ahh… I don't know. Maybe a couple of weeks after your wedding? How the hell am I supposed to remember?"

"And you say that these seem like memories?"

"Every fucking night. It's like someone's throwing fucking polaroids at me and before I can get a good look at one, a new one is thrust at me."

It happened so quickly, then. My wrist twisted, throwing the door open behind me while I stumbled out and tripped. Inuyasha quickly caught me by the shoulders and held me up. I held on to his arms and looked up at him. I must have looked crazy because that's how he looked at me— worried that I had finally lost it. He tried to steer me to my bed but I stubbornly held my ground.

"Wait. _Wait_. Listen, your visions, the pictures. I've been having the same dream… er… nightmare. Whatever the hell you want to call it."

His eyes lit up with realization. "What do you think it means?" Inuyasha knew as well as I did from the pictures that it wasn't good.

My mouth opened to answer but I was suddenly hit with a strong wave of lethargy. I felt my knees buckle slightly. Another one hit me and I had to close my eyes this time. I fought to open them again. I struggled to speak but it came out like garbled mush. I closed my eyes in concentration and was able to force out one coherent sentence.

"I think we're about to find out."

Then I felt his arms form iron vices around my body and hold me closer to him. I could feel his claws tangled in my hair on the back of my head. I realized that my head had tilted backwards. I fainted. The last thing I heard was Inuyasha's voice. It was a horrible sound. He sounded like he was being choked; his voice was laced with worry and horror. I could feel moisture on my face and I realized that he was crying. I desperately wanted to tell him that I was fine but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't control my body. Before I slipped into the darkness, I could remember vividly the sound of him yelling my name in anguish.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**GreenQueen08: **I'd be happy to explain some what's happening to you if you'd like. I understand that some of the chapters can get a little confusing. I'll admit, I do most of my writing at around three in the morning and it sometimes leads to me rushing. And don't worry, their memories will return.

**outofcontroljbfan: **Believe me, that was one of the worst parts for me. I actually kind of hate myself for making them forget their memories. Yeah I know, why did I write it then right? Because it entertains! Lol. Anyway, there's still lots in store for this group so keep reading!

**suikidoen:** Yes, romance equals drama and drama does equal running off. Fact of life. Lol. I wonder if my spoilers really were spoilers because just in case anyone skimmed over my warning and read them, I didn't want the ending to be ruined for them. If that makes any sense. And you don't have to wait for the manga to come out in stores to enjoy it! And thank you for the birthday wishes!

_Everthing __We Had. _One-shot of this chapter in Inuyasha's point of view and it's on my profile, fully prepared to be read, if you want :)

So now I leave you to read, review, and wonder.


	16. That Fairytale Element

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination**

Chapter 16: That Fairytale Element

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Kagome's POV_

_It happened so quickly, then. My wrist twisted, throwing the door open behind me while I stumbled out and tripped. Inuyasha quickly caught me by the shoulders and held me up. I held on to his arms and looked up at him. I must have looked crazy because that's how he looked at me— worried that I had finally lost it. He tried to steer me to my bed but I stubbornly held my ground._

"_Wait. Wait. Listen, your visions, the pictures. I've been having the same dream… er… nightmare. Whatever the hell you want to call it."_

_His eyes lit up with realization. "What do you think it means?" Inuyasha knew as well as I did from the pictures that it wasn't good._

_My mouth opened to answer but I was suddenly hit with a strong wave of lethargy. I felt my knees buckle slightly. Another one hit me and I had to close my eyes this time. I fought to open them again. I struggled to speak but it came out like garbled mush. I closed my eyes in concentration and was able to force out one coherent sentence._

"_I think we're about to find out."_

_Then I felt his arms form iron vices around my body and hold me closer to him. I could feel his claws tangled in my hair on the back of my head. I realized that my head had tilted backwards. I fainted. The last thing I heard was Inuyasha's voice. It was a horrible sound. He sounded like he was being choked; his voice was laced with worry and horror. I could feel moisture on my face and I realized that he was crying. I desperately wanted to tell him that I was fine but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't control my body. Before I slipped into the darkness, I could remember vividly the sound of him yelling my name in anguish._

* * *

"Kagome!"

A feral growl rumbled through Inuyasha's throat. His eyebrows knit together in frustration and he turned to look at Miroku. Miroku staggered backwards in alarm at the ferocity and the wild look of his eyes, silent.

"What the fuck is happening? What's wrong with her? Answer me goddamn it!"

"I-I-I don't know. Inuyasha, I've never dealt with anything like this before!" Miroku managed to get out.

"You-you need to help her. Please, help her!" Inuyasha pleaded. His voice quieted and he stared at the raven-haired girl in his arms. His voice broke as he spoke, "Please."

"Here, why don't you get her on the bed and we'll get someone to help." Miroku quickly backtracked after the glare Inuyasha threw at him. "I mean, I'll go get someone while you watch over her," he placated.

Inuyasha stood and motioned to carry Kagome to the bed. In a moment too quick for Miroku's eyes to catch, Inuyasha wobbled. He swiftly placed Kagome on the bed as gently as possible. Then he sank to his knees, his amber eyes closing without his permission. Inuyasha's head thudded softly onto the floor, the gentle scent of honeysuckle, vanilla, and lilies entering his nostrils.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA?" Miroku's frantic voice echoed throughout the bedroom.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Kagome…" before he slipped into unconsciousness, into the blackness.

* * *

"So what is exactly is wrong with them?" Inuyasha's father pressed. The doctor closed his medical bag and looked at the demonic noble with reverence and caution as he spoke. His already-wrinkled forehead wrinkled more when he stared at the still-unconscious pair lying still on the couches. He sighed and spoke slowly, seeming to not want to anger the aristocrat towering over him.

"Medically speaking? They're in perfect shape. Both of them! They're young, healthy, physically fit. I don't see why anything should be wrong with them. Perhaps I'm a little out of my comfort zone here." The elderly man sighed. "You should probably contact someone whose specialty has more to do with internal medicine and diagnostics. Like that doctor on that American show… I believe it's called _Ie _(House in Japanese haha)." His eyebrows formed a crease in between his weathered eyes. "Though why they would name a medical show after a house… I have no idea," he murmured.

Inutaishio pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and took a deep breath. Izayoi smiled kindly at the old doctor and gently showed him out the door.

Her warm, grateful voice whispered, "Thank you so much, Dr. Ito."

Once Dr. Ito left the large house, Izayoi returned to her seriously-stressed-out husband and wrapped her seemingly fragile arms around his broad shoulders. A sigh escaped her soft pink lips and she rested her chin on Inutaishio's shoulder while her lips formed a frown.

"That was the eighth doctor we've seen. It's been two weeks and nothing is helping. Oh thank goodness we convinced Korai to take the family on a vacation to the hot springs or she would have an anxiety attack. I'm so grateful that Kikyo was able to convince her that Kagome returned to Taiwan to study for her exams."

A light smile touched Inutaishio's lips. "They'll be okay. They're two of the most stubborn beings I have ever met in my many centuries of life. I doubt that anything would be able to get in the way of their destiny." His golden eyes lit up lightly.

Of course, his wife hadn't missed that.

"What? You have an idea?"

"Well from what Miroku told us, this was obviously not a medical problem. I don't know why I've been calling in all these doctors." The light quickly faded into something more ominous. His bared his fangs slightly. "It's demonic. As Lord of these lands, I ought to hunt down the bastard and personally punish him."

Izayoi took his face in her hands. "We'll worry about that later. Now what do you have in mind?"

"Kikyo's mother, Kaede. She's an old priestess isn't she?"

"Well, yes but you really shouldn't call her o—"

"Perfect! Then we can just—"

"Why couldn't Kikyo do this? I thought we wanted to keep this contained? A secret?"

Inutaishio smiled patronizingly at Izayoi, to which she responded in a scowl. "You see, for a miko to fully come into her spiritual powers and allow them to evolve and mature with her, she must accept them as a part of her life, a part of her. Kikyo wasn't able to let go of her wish to be a normal woman, therefore the duty went to Kagome, who has accepted these powers. Even if Kikyo tried, she wouldn't be able to do much."

Izayoi frowned when her husband said 'normal'. Hesitantly, she asked, "What do you mean; she wanted to be 'normal'? Kagome's not 'normal'?"

"With these powers, comes a purpose, of course. Until this purpose and great destiny is fulfilled, the miko wouldn't be able to live life the way any other woman would, as in marriage or children or even love, perhaps. Kaede was allowed to marry to pass on the line, along with the family's spiritual powers, and consequentially, the duty needed to fulfill the great destiny. My best guess is that Kikyo's natural instincts told her that she wasn't meant to or wouldn't be able to fulfill this purpose."

"So the time to fulfill this prophecy of sorts is soon… and it's Kagome's duty?"

Inutaishio nodded solemnly. He added, his voice grave, "And I'm sure you can deduce that what or whoever did this to Kagome and Inuyasha is undoubtedly part of this great mystery, as well."

Izayoi kneeled down next to Kagome's immobile figure. She held her hand in her own and brushed her thick bangs off of her face. Full of contempt Izayoi commented, "This person or thing… it's smart."

Inutaishio raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"It knows that it should be scared of her. Kagome's powerful. She has a pure, gentle soul, a genius mind, and I know that she has the strength to overcome anything." She smiled adoringly at Kagome and at her young son, lying on the other couch. "She also has quite the bodyguard, don't you think?"

"I think," he replied.

Izayoi sighed and continued, "Even if he won't admit the hold she has over him." The hint of a smile was evident in her tone of voice.

The Great Dog Lord peered at the sunlight coming in through the living room window that was turning orange. Sundown. "I think we'll have to hide her bodyguard for now, though."

As he spoke, Inuyasha's silver locks lost their metallic sheen and darkened into midnight tresses. The triangular set of ears disappeared along with the silver and a pair of human ears appeared on the sides of his head. The hands on either side of the hanyou's body no longer held razor sharp claws.

Izayoi knit her eyebrows together. "I forgot it's the night of the new moon. I do hope Kaede can come soon. I would hate for them to miss Christmas."

"I'm sure that Kikyo would be able to bring her over if we called now."

"Then I'll go do that." She turned to leave and called out, "Sesshomaru," at a volume appropriate for conversations. Still, the stoic youkai entered the living room from the kitchen. "Can you watch over your brother and Kagome while I go make some calls?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course."

Izayoi and Inutaishio entered the kitchen of the Higurashi house and Izayoi watched while her husband called Kikyo. She waited patiently while the phone rang. Kikyo answered after the first ring. Inutaishio put the phone on speakerphone.

"Izayoi? Has there been any progress? What did the latest doctor say?"

Izayoi sighed. "Nothing more than usual."

"Listen, Kikyo. Do you think you'd be able to bring your mother over to have a look at them?" asked Inutaishio.

"Of course. We can be there in fifteen minutes. Anything to help. I'm just… I'm so scared. She's my baby cousin… and of course you know that I did love Inuyasha. I still do... just not…"

"Listen, you stay while your mother tries to help with them. We'll have some tea and talk."

"Sure. We'll be there soon." Kikyo hung up.

Inutaishio turned off the phone and sighed. He sat down at the kitchen table and held his wife's hands in his own. He gently kissed her forehead. "They'll be just fine. You said it yourself; they're strong." He squeezed her hands and let her lay her forehead on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Finally, Sesshomaru entered the kitchen with Kikyo right behind him. As Kikyo walked passed him, she placed her hand on his shoulder before hugging Izayoi and Inutaishio.

"My mother's looking over them right now. Has anything changed?"

"No." Izayoi looked at her husband before continuing, "They've been exactly the same. It's almost like they've been frozen…"

"Lord Inutaishio, Lady Izayoi, Kikyo. Please come here," Kaede called.

The three entered the room and waited patiently for the elder priestess to speak.

She smiled softly. "Wait a little while longer."

The doorbell rang and before anyone reacted to it, it opened to reveal Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga rush in.

Sango hurried to Kagome's side. "What happened? Why did you guys call? Did they wake up?"

Inutaishio stared at his niece, confused. "We didn't call you."

"I did," Kikyo interjected.

"I told her to." Kaede gestured the new arrivals to come closer. "Obviously this group is very close. I suppose that they might be affected by whatever Inuyasha and Kagome have come across. On a much smaller level, I suspect."

Kouga mumbled, "Obviously. We're still awake." Ayame elbowed him in the stomach. She smiled apologetically.

"I wonder," Kaede murmured.

Sango pressed, "Yes? What is it?"

"Perhaps, this requires something more unusual than what the normal procedures call for. I think I'll need to work on Inuyasha first. There's less of an effect on him. It's still strong, though… Miroku, would you please help?"

"Of course, Kaede-sama. What do you need me to do?" He kneeled down next to her.

"Just hold my hand, please. You too, Kikyo. I believe that this will require much more power than I am capable of."

Kaede closed her eye and began a quick, rhythmic chant too low for anyone to hear, even Sesshomaru and Inutaishio. The chant seemed to be foreign language, similar but still unintelligible to their ears.

"What is she saying?" Ayame breathed in wonder.

"It seems like something that only Kagome would know," chuckled Kouga. "Our human encyclopedia."

The next few minutes passed by in silence. Everyone was staring at Kaede, who was in deep concentration, along with Miroku and Kikyo. With a sudden jerk, Kaede opened her eyes. She gasped in amazement.

"It can't be… there's already so much spiritual power being used."

Sango gaped at her. "You need _more_ spiritual power?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Kaede's tone was full of awe. "It would appear so. Try holding Kagome's hand, Kikyo. I don't think her powers were sealed."

Kaede repeated the chant once more in the same foreign tongue, speaking rapidly. Everyone's stares were fluctuating between Inuyasha's face and Kikyo and Kagome's joined hands with a glint of hope in their eyes. Suddenly, their eyes went wide as Inuyasha began to pulse. A blue aura surrounded Kikyo and Kagome's joined hands. It seemed to surge and pulse in time with Inuyasha. Finally, the light grew and everyone shielded their eyes from it, prompting Kaede and Miroku to let go.

"Kikyo, don't let go!" warned Kaede.

Kikyo screwed her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Kagome's hand. The light shot at Inuyasha and, with a loud, gasp, he sat up coughing and gasping. Kikyo let go of Kagome's hand, breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile. She threw a tired smile at Inuyasha, who smirked back.

"Welcome back."

"Good to be back. How's Kagome?" Everyone gestured to her still immobile body lying on the couch. His violet eyes widened. "What the hell? Why did you save me first? You should've saved Kagome!"

Inutaishio held Inuyasha's shoulders and his voice was comforting. "Son, it's okay. We're going to wake her up right now." He added, "Well, now that we know how to."

"You don't understand. You can't leave her there. She shouldn't have had to stay there any longer! Just please wake her up." His voice was frantic and Inutaishio's eyebrows furrowed together.

"We're going to wake her up, Inuyasha. She's going to be back, you're getting her back," Inutaishio promised gravely. He turned to Kaede and nodded, signaling her to continue.

Kaede ordered, "Inuyasha, please take Kagome's hand. Good. Now, hold on to Miroku's." She turned to her daughter. "Take her other one. Yes. Now hold on to me. Miroku, take my other hand." The quartet formed a semi-circle around Kagome's body.

"But Inuyasha doesn't have any spiritual powers…" Ayame trailed off uncertainly.

"No, he doesn't," Sesshomaru interceded, "But he does have a strong connection with Kagome."

Inuyasha blushed slightly and muttered something to the effect of, "Asshole."

"Merely stating the facts, little brother."

"Yeah, yeah just shut the fuck up."

Izayoi warned, "Inuyasha."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Look, can we just do this already?"

Kaede nodded. For the third time, she repeated that strange chant rapidly and solemnly. The same blue aura surged through Inuyasha and Kikyo's joined hands with Kagome just like before. Inuyasha watched with his wide violet eyes as the light surged and swirled, becoming brighter. Kaede ended her chant and stared at Kagome.

"It can't be… something's not right."

Inuyasha exploded. "WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? IF THIS ENDS UP—."

Sango bristled, "Inuyasha shut up!"

The light rushed towards Kagome. They watched her through intent, unwavering eyes. Finally, nothing happened. She was still, lying perfectly as if she were frozen.

"It's so strong…" whispered Kaede.

"What do you mean, you old hag? I thought this was supposed to work, if it worked for me! And we've even got a goddamn 'emotional connection'! You were supposed to help!" Inuyasha turned his attention to his parents. "Why would you wake me up first? Kagome's more important!"

"Now, Inuyasha—"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LISTEN!"

Sesshomaru crossed the distance between himself and Inuyasha in a blur. He threatened coolly, "Listen, I know you care for Kagome, even if you're too much of an imbecile to admit it. There is obviously a reason why what worked for you didn't work for her. Now listen to what the priestess has to say or I will be sure to make you listen."

Everyone's eyes widened at Sesshomaru. They had never heard him say so much in one breath. They stood silently while the older heir backed away from the younger slowly, completely serious.

"He's right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "We're completely out of our comfort zone here. We need to be concentrating on Kaede-sama's knowledge of the matter if we want Kagome back." He added, "If _you_ want her back."

Slightly bowing her head at both Sesshomaru and Miroku, Kaede spoke, "I believe that there is at least one more way she can wake up. But it is much more private and I have to ask that everyone leave. Before you protest Inuyasha, you should know that you need to be here."

Inuyasha nodded gruffly.

Izayoi brushed her hand gently across her son's cheek. "Listen to her. And don't worry; Kagome's strong." She ushered everyone out of the grand living room and into the kitchen. She closed and locked the doors behind her.

"Okay," Inuyasha's voice was barely above a whisper, "What do you need me to do?" Kaede was taken aback by the tenderness in his voice, the suppliant tone it took. She was even more shocked by the pain and anguish in his tired violet eyes, though he had only woken up minutes ago.

Very gently, Kaede instructed, "Take both of her hands and look at her. Concentrate on her. Only think about her."

Muttering so low, Kaede couldn't possibly hear, Inuyasha replied, "When do I not?" He winced after speaking the words. He should've known that his father, brother, Ayame and Kouga could hear everything. He brushed it off. He replied, "Okay. What now?"

"I'm only here to instruct you. If you can remember this phrase, I can leave you two be. It will have a much stronger effect if you two are alone. If this works, she should wake up in a matter of minutes."

Not taking his eyes off of Kagome, he asked, "Will this work?"

Kaede nodded. "It should," she hedged. "It's a powerful incantation, calling upon the strongest, most pure power."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. You should discover it on your own."

"Fucking cryptic replies…" Inuyasha sighed. "So what is this incantation?"

"It's rather long. Perhaps, I should stay here so you can repeat."

"No. You said it's stronger if we're alone. I can remember it."

"Repeat after me: 'Wo yu dai ni de shi hou.' Good. Now, 'Nin de ai ran wo de si jie bian liang.' Then, ye ran wo kan dao zi ji de mei li. Very good, Inuyasha. The last two parts are 'na mei li wo yi wei shi yong yuan san shi de, zai shuo ni ai wo, ran wo zai huo de'.

Inuyasha nodded. "I think I have it."

"Very well, then. I'll go wait with the others."

"Wait. Can you at least tell me what it means?"

Kaede smiled. "Once you figure out what power I was talking about, you'll understand the meaning of the chant." Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't argue and turned to continue his chanting, and his eyebrows creased in deep concentration. The elderly miko entered the kitchen and closed the double doors behind her. She smiled at the anxious group before her.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that this will work. As long as Inuyasha does what I ask."

Inutaishio offered her his seat at the kitchen table. As she sat, he asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what does it mean?"

"Well, I suppose that it's safe to tell you due to your son being a human. Well that incantation is a chant that I had learned while I travelled overseas, on the mainland in China. I met up with a shrine priestess there who told me exactly what I told Inuyasha. It called upon the purest power. Roughly, if you translate the chant into Japanese, it would say something similar to this: 'Your love shined my world when you came into my life and showed me the beautiful side of me which I thought I lost it forever, say you love me again, let me live again.'"

Kikyo inquired, "Mom, why wouldn't you tell Inuyasha?"

Kaede patted her daughter's hand and smiled. "Well, you all know how stubborn that boy is. If I had told him, wouldn't he get all flustered and embarrassed and refuse to admit how much he loves Kagome?"

A rumble of chuckles passed through the kitchen.

Chuckling, Kaede continued, "Anyway, it's better than he face this realization on his terms and his own time. When he's ready, he'll tell her. Though, how that girl doesn't already know… I suppose love is blind."

Ayame joked, "So is it okay if we watch him?"

"As long as he doesn't see you, though I would advise not. Just in case. His concentration shouldn't be broken right now."

They peered at the double doors, as if they could see past them and into the living room. Kouga and Ayame's ears twitched, waiting for some sign to rush in. Abruptly, they stood up, the chairs clattering loudly onto the floor behind them.

Sternly, Inutaishio ordered, "Wait."

Izayoi looked anxiously between the three. "What is it? What's happening?"

"We don't know exactly… Inuyasha. His breathing's slightly irregular and his heartbeat is speeding up. Kaede, is it safe to look?"

Kaede seem unperturbed by the news. "I think so. It appears that something has finally started to happen."

Sango grabbed Miroku's wrist and burst through the double doors, followed by Ayame and Kouga. Kikyo calmly trailed behind them. Izayoi placed her hand on Kaede's, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know how I can possibly thank you enough. You've been a great help."

Kaede smiled, her eyes wrinkling. "It's family."

Returning a smile, Izayoi hurried into the living room and stopped short. The younger adults stood in front of her, staring at awe at what had just caught her intention.

It was unbelievable— something found in a feudal fairytale full of witches and warlocks and princes and princesses. The kind of fairytale that little girls would beg to be read to them night after night, knowing that the repetition would bring no redundancy, but rather a glimmer of something amazing and a sense of hope. It was the kind of story that they'd wish for, even through all the obstacles and separations, because, in the end, there would be a happily ever after. Anyone who watched Inuyasha and Kagome right now would understand immediately. This is one of those moments that little girls would dream of. It wouldn't be the happy ending, no. Still, the prince had saved the princess and the story would be happy for now. The sight of Inuyasha and Kagome was fantastic; it was literally a fantasy. A glow emanated from the both of them, whiter and possibly brighter than the light from Kaede's earlier ministrations. White orbs of light danced and swirled around them, spiraling. From what could be seen, only silhouettes were visible. It appeared that Inuyasha was hugging Kagome in his arms and their faces were obscured. Slowly, the pair was being lowered onto the living room floor. Slowly, the light dissipated, though not completely and the pair seemed almost translucent. They smiled at their friends and family. Kaede, in the front, walked towards them and motioned for the others to follow. The light surrounded in a huge arc and glowed, resembling mist. The orbs still swirled and danced around them. The same light glowed from Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kouga, and Ayame's chests. They were beginning to become lucent, just like Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kouga exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

From the edge of the arc, Kaede shouted, "It's okay. Don't fight it. They're trying to tell you something!"

The light grew and enveloped all of them. Izayoi, Inutaishio, Sesshomaru, and Kaede stood at the edge of the arc watching their family in amazement. The lights from their chests shot out and connected with everyone else's, forming a network among the seven of them. The nightmares that had been plaguing Kagome and Inuyasha the past few months. Images of both happy and destructive times flashed by in each of their minds— Kagome wrestling with Inuyasha in Sango's backyard, a splash fight at the beach after Miroku's proposal, prom, and the more ominous images like Kikyo's pregnancy, the confrontation at the alley, Naraku at the Katana residence, fighting Inutaishio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, and Kagome trying to pull Sango out from a fallen beam. This time, the light and dancing orbs disappeared for real.

"Damn that bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome turned in his arms put her hand over his mouth and turned to face Kaede. "Wait, if our memories are back, and we still have memories of us… not having our memories, does the same go for everyone else?"

"I have no idea. I haven't experienced anything like this before."

"I think that now that we have our memories back, everything is shifted back onto the path that it would have followed, as well," Kikyo interjected.

Kagome turned to face her. "What makes you say th— Oh my God!" She rushed to hold her cousin's swollen stomach carefully.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. You were four months pregnant when our memories were messed up and four months have passed since. You're eight months pregnant."

"Oh… my… God." Kagome helped Kikyo onto the couch and rubbed her shoulders. "What about Suikotsu? Am I still with him? Now what?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She groaned and trudged up the stairs towards her room. "Fucking Naraku."

Sango called up to her, "Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out how screwed up my life is!"

"How?"

When Kagome didn't answer, Sango turned to everyone else. "I'll go help her out." Before she turned to go upstairs, she turned back and asked, "I don't think that all of this really made any difference to us, right Kaede? It was mostly Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo's lives that changed right?"

"Yes. I believe that it was centrally directed at these three."

Sesshomaru mused, "It hasn't seemed to do much."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" hissed Inuyasha. He folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"Well, isn't this grand ploy supposed to separate you and Kagome? The only way to do that was to make sure that Kikyo wasn't drugged by Naraku, therefore, she would stay and marry you."

"What's your goddamn point?"

He inclined his head toward Kikyo. "No offense for what I'm about to say."

"Please, continue."

"You still ended up breaking up with Kikyo. You still ended up with Kagome." He sniffed. "I'd add a 'duh' but I feel that would be stooping down to your level."

Miroku and Kouga snickered and punched each other's arms but froze once Inuyasha glared at them. "I guess he has a point," he admitted reluctantly. "But why bother?"

"Perhaps I can answer this," replied Izayoi.

"My own mother knows more than I do."

"Well you have been unconscious for about two weeks, dear." She ignored his grumbling and continued, "well the duties of a miko include passing on the knowledge and powers down the line, am I right?" She ignored Inuyasha when he began to speak and continued, "This is allowed until we come to the point in the family line where the generation's miko is given a duty, a prophecy or destiny to fulfill, if you will. During this time, until her destiny is fulfilled, she cannot live normally. She can't, or is not supposed to, though I'm sure many have, love or marry. The miko has to concentrate her time on her duty." Izayoi beamed warmly at her son. "I'm guessing that you're part of this destiny." Her smile faded. "And I'm positive that this Naraku character has everything to do with this duty Kagome's faced with, and he knows it. So he attacks her family and tries to separate you two. Inuyasha, he's scared. He knows what kind of power and strength Kagome holds and how much it's amplified when she's with you. This might sound a little cliché but it looks like our fate is up to you two, whether you like it or not."

Sango's voiced carried down the stairs. "Kagome!"

"I can't believe this. He has no idea what I'm talking about!" Kagome stomped down the staircase with Sango at her heels.

"Well, to give him the benefit of the doubt he really does have no idea what you're talking about." Sango offered.

"Those are just technicalities!" Kagome plopped onto the couch next to Kikyo. "By the way, Kikyo, you're supposed to meet Suikotsu for dinner in about half an hour. He's going to come by here to pick you up."

"So I'm still involved with him?" Kikyo asked elatedly.

"Mmm-hmm."

Kikyo playfully smacked her arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I just called Bankotsu. Apparently, the last date he remembers having with me is all the way back in… oh gosh, I don't know, my junior year of high school? Anyway, I had to twist my words around and made it sound like I was asking if Kikyo had a date, which she does. But then, he asked if I wanted to date him. An afterthought, I suppose." Kagome sighed. "This is giving me a headache."

"Keh! Just forget it. I think we have bigger problems to worry about. Like the son of a bitch who's responsible for your headache. You can get back together with Bankotsu anytime you want." Inuyasha stood behind the couch and ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Actually, I'm a little relieved."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Kagome waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. I know. He's nice and everything but I just don't like him like that." She blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Which reminds me, Miroku, you know that thing we talked about?" She raised her eyebrows at the dark-haired man next to Inuyasha. When he didn't understand, Kagome repeated, "You know… the _thing_. That…we talked about… The thing, Miroku, the thing!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh… well, you see for the past few months, well this goes mainly for me, I have been feeling a presence, an aura. Kagome felt it with me the first time, but because she's been in Taiwan, she hasn't been able to experience how it's been growing, evolving. The other night, she felt it but didn't recognize it. It's not just growing, it's growing rapidly."

"Right." Kagome stood up. "Now, I believe more than ever that it's Naraku. I think that it's up to us to get rid of him." Kagome sighed. "It's not just our lives in danger, not just Japan's, not just the world's. It's everyone's lives — even the ones who aren't even here yet." She rubbed Kikyo's shoulder delicately. "This needs to end. Now." Kagome cast a meaningful look at Inutaishio and Izayoi. "And if you're right, then I'm the one who has to end it, and I swear that bastard will pay for all of the hurt that he's caused this family." As an afterthought, she added, "I overheard you guys."

Inutaishio nodded. "And you're not doing this alone. I can be sure of that."

Scoffing, Inuyasha added, "You bet your ass you're not doing this alone." He smirked at Kagome.

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome commented, "Of course I knew that." She casually strolled towards the front door of her house. "You guys are too clingy. Duh!" With that, she bolted out the door.

Inuyasha headed towards the opposite direction.

Kouga cocked an eyebrow. "..You're not gonna chase after her?"

"Nope. I am."

"Dude… she kind of went in the other direction." Kouga laughed. "Feeling a little stupid after the memory meltdown?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. Through clenched teeth, he gritted out, "No. I just know Kagome. She's going to circle around to the back. So, if you excuse me, I'm going to show the little wench just exactly how 'clingy' I am." He bounded out the backdoor and into the darkness.

Kouga muttered, "Does he have a chance?"

Sango shrugged. "He's human right now so he can't cheat. He's fast but I mean, Kagome was on the varsity track and cross country team. Who knows?"

"You guys wanna go watch?"

"Eh.. why not?" The two couples followed suit after Inuyasha and the adults chuckled. Kaede stood and Izayoi helped Kikyo up.

"I think it's time for an old lady like me to get some rest." She motioned towards the front door.

"Don't be silly, Kaede. You can stay here for the night. It's too late for you to walk home." Kagome called from upstairs.

Kikyo raised her eyebrows at Kagome, who was descending down the stairs. "She's right, mom. I'll come by with Suikotsu tomorrow morning to pick you up. I suppose we could call Korai and tell her that Kagome is 'back home'?"

Izayoi smiled, "Of course." She laughed and pulled a leaf out of Kagome's thick locks. "I'm guessing that you scaled the large tree next to your bedroom window?"

Kagome shrugged but grinned impishly with a slight blush.

"Listen, we'll be heading home now." Izayoi hugged Kagome.

"If Inuyasha ever finds you, just tell him that he needs to come down to the office for a little while tomorrow morning. Just some business," added Inutaishio.

"No problem." Kagome let go of Izayoi to be enveloped in a bear hug from Inutaishio and waved at Sesshomaru. She helped Kaede back into the kitchen and smiled. "So, I think it's going to be a while until they realize I came back. What would you like for dinner?"

* * *

Miroku panted in the darkness, leaning on a tree trunk. "Inuyasha, it's been almost two hours. I think it's time to maybe start calling it a night." Sango wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and let him lean on her. "I mean we've been running around the trees all night, I think that she should be back."

Kouga grumbled, "I told the mutt I didn't smell her scent anymore."

Inuyasha scowled. "Keh! Just because I'm human right now, doesn't mean I still don't have some of my natural instinct."

"Oh please! I wouldn't dare to insult your 'natural instinct'." Kouga's tone was laced with sarcasm.

Darkly, through narrowed eyes, Inuyasha asked, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your natural instinct is to chase your tail!"

Abruptly, the two were nose to nose. "Yeah?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Inuyasha and Kouga growled at each other. Ayame sighed and pulled Kouga away by his ponytail and through the trees. "I'm calling it a night. I'll drop this one off at his place, don't worry about him." They were gone from sight when Ayame yelled, complaining, "God! You are so idiotic. I honestly… ugh. You are soo lucky you're cute."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango could hear Kouga mumble an apology and guffawed in the trees.

Sango gestured to her nearly-unconscious husband and inclined her head at Inuyasha. "I think I better get him to a bed… or any kind of soft surface. I could probably leave him in the backseat of the car."

Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself and let them disappear into the trees. He sighed and sat on a rock. He glanced at his surroundings and walked around the circular clearing. In the darkness, he stared at his declawed hands and dark hair. He ran his tongue over his fangless teeth. A rustle in the trees caused him to turn and crouch defensively. The wind blew his hair around his face and his stance relaxed. The leaves rustled again and Inuyasha made no move, still staring at the dark sky.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down like that during this time of the month." Kagome walked into the clearing slowly, her hands in her back pockets. She stood at the other edge of the clearing opposite Inuyasha, rocking on her heels. "Isn't it kind of a bad thing if someone finds out?" She smiled tentatively.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked at the girl across from him. His smirk faded when he noticed her staring at him with a mixed expression of curiosity and awe on her face. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing." Inuyasha narrowed his violet eyes at her skeptically. She insisted, "Really. Don't worry about it." Kagome bit her lip to stop from smiling.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… it's just that I've never seen you human, memory wipe or no memory wipe. It's kind of strange. But I like it." Kagome's eyebrows knit together, as if she was inspecting Inuyasha. "I like these eyes, but I miss your gold ones." She walked through the tall grass, the weeds brushing her knees through the rips in her jeans, right up to Inuyasha. "Eh… I guess these look okay now that I seem them up close."

Inuyasha frowned and turned his face away from hers. "Do you like me better when I'm like this?"

Kagome frowned in return. Her voice was a mixture of shock and sincerity when she replied, "No. Of course not. Being human or demon or half doesn't change what you are. You're Inuyasha. I like Inuyasha… regardless of what he is." She shook his shoulder, "What, you don't believe me? Inuyasha! C'mon look at me." Inuyasha held her hand in his and held a finger under her chin. He stared straight into her eyes, searching for any iota of mendaciousness. Kagome immediately understood. She promised, "I'd stay with you, no matter what you are. As long as you're still Inuyasha." She held the hand under her chin and lowered it. She teased, "And as long as you have those adorable doggy ears."

Inuyasha sighed at looked up at the dark sky, void of any moonlight, though it still twinkled with the starlight. He looked at Kagome, a gentle expression on his face. He smiled. "You know, now I seem to remember Ayame telling me that you took ballroom lessons... Can you dance?"

Kagome felt a sense of déjà vu as she raised an eyebrow. She grinned toothily and took his outstretched hand, giggling as he bowed. She curtsied in return and Inuyasha placed his other hand on her waist while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha led them around the clearing, gliding and turning gracefully. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, still confused, but pleased nonetheless. Inuyasha smiled back at her easily.

"How are you able to lead me so well?"

Inuyasha grimaced playfully. "Don't tell anyone, but my loving mother put me through lessons until I kicked and screamed my way out of it." He smiled nostalgically. "Still remember it, though, being part of such a white bread world."

"Ohhhh. So you're that uptown girl Billy Joel was talking about. It all makes sense now," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Takashi, where's my music?"

"Demanding dancer, aren't you?"

"When I want to be."

"The music's in your head, then. Or in the trees, the wind… the cicadas' songs are perfect for dancing, too."

"I should have known. Ask a music producer for music, he gets all Disney on you." Kagome muttered, to which Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Fine, then. I'd rather listen to the music in my head." She was silent at first, then Kagome began humming a melody to match their rhythm. It was mid-tempo and began to develop into a sound was sweet and optimistic; the kind of music you imagine when someone says "happily-ever-after." Inuyasha slowed them down unconsciously to listen and Kagome stopped her humming. "What? Not good enough for you?"

"Of course not." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so." Kagome let go of Inuyasha and rubbed her arms. They were covered in goose bumps.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wearing a tee-shirt in December? I know winter in Tokyo isn't that cold, but honestly, you should really start taking care of yourself."

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't think I'd be out here this long." She bit her lip and continued rubbing her arms.

Inuyasha sighed and slid off his hoodie and wrapped it around Kagome's thin shoulders. "Stupid girl…Then what did you come out here for?" He ushered her back towards the direction of the shrine.

"Well first, you've been gone for two hours, so I decided to look for you. Second, I figured you'd be hungry and I made dinner. Third…"

"Third?" Inuyasha prompted.

Blushing, Kagome admitted, "I was worried about you." She bit her lip and turned her burning face away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at her and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He put his hands on her shoulders and squared her to face him. He lowered his head so that he was eye-level with her. Inuyasha shook his head disbelievingly. "Kagome, I-I really don't understand you sometimes." He smirked at her. "You just found out that you have this deranged, psychopathic, sadistic stalker intent on your death. And you're worrying about me?"

Kagome shook her head at him. "You really don't understand. The only way I can get through this is with me by your side." Her cheeks reddened even more but she continued looking Inuyasha in the eye. "B-Besides, you're my protector. I have to make sure you're okay so you can make sure I'm okay," she sniffed.

"If you say so." Inuyasha grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while they walked through the trees. "So you were talking about dinner…" he trailed off.

"Yupp." Kagome grinned as well. "I made you something because I felt bad."

"Why?"

"As soon as I ran out of the house, I scaled the tree outside my bedroom window. I was back in the house in less than three minutes. Apparently, you guys ran the other way." Kagome smiled sheepishly. "So… to make up for that, I heated up some ramen for you."

Inuyasha stopped. "Ramen?"

Kagome nodded.

He crouched down in front of her. "C'mon, let's go. We're walking too slowly."

"Inuyasha, I know I felt light to you before, but you're human right now. You could throw out your back. I don't think this is such a good id— Oh shit!" Kagome was lifted on Inuyasha's back and held on to his shoulders while he raced through the trees, though slower than she remembered.

They ended up at the shrine and Kagome led Inuyasha to the tree outside her bedroom window. She started climbing when Inuyasha held her, stopping her.

"Why the hell do we have to climb up a tree? This is your fucking house, isn't it?"

Kagome muttered, "Gets so impatient when ramen's involved…" She sighed. "The door's locked. I forgot my key and Kaede's fast asleep. Now, if you want ramen, you better let go of my Converses!"

Inuyasha let go like her sneakers had burned him. He quickly followed suit, helping Kagome into her room before jumping in himself. The duo tip-toed quietly across the hallway and down the stairs. Kagome pulled out a bowl for Inuyasha and poured the steaming noodles into it. She placed it in front of him and sat down across from him. Her honey eyes widened as she watched him devoured down the ramen in nearly three huge breaths. She blinked several times when he finished.

"Did you even chew?"

Inuyasha slightly pursed his lips. "… I think I did."

"You're unbelievable."

Smirking, Inuyasha replied, "Thank you. I know." He put the dish into the sink and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I should get going. Thanks for everything. Especially the ramen."

"No problem." Kagome walked him to the door. Inuyasha passed through but didn't leave yet. Kagome leaned on the open door.

"You know Kagome," Inuyasha began, "I remember the last day before that prick Naraku messed us up and I was going to tell you that—."

He was interrupted by the melody ringing from Kagome's phone on the kitchen table. She held up a finger and ran to get it. Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. She answered and all Inuyasha could hear was her muffled voice. She slid the silver object closed and returned to the front door.

"Sorry. That was your dad; he said that you guys have some sort of business meeting tomorrow…?"

"Oh crap. I forgot. And that was arranged before this afternoon. I don't have an excuse for forgetting about it." He smiled weakly. "I guess I better get some sleep."

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face. She was biting her lower lip again and her eyebrows were raised in expectation. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow." He turned to leave and he heard the door close behind him. Inuyasha was halfway down the shrine's steps when he heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was hurrying down the steps towards him. She stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry and I don't mean to bother you, but can you stay with me tonight?"

"Kagome, I—."

"I know I'm sorry I'm being a nuisance but I'm … I don't want to be alone. I know Kaede's in the house but I'm still scared. Please, stay with me. Just for tonight."

Inuyasha crushed Kagome to him and stroked her hair. "Fuck that bastard." Kagome began to apologize but Inuyasha cut her off. "Kagome, it's not your fault. Don't apologize. To be honest, I probably would have ended up turning around because I'd feel too anxious leaving you." Inuyasha sighed. "Damn that Naraku." He leaned away and held Kagome's face in his hands. "Don't forget— it's my job to protect you. If you don't feel safe, just call me, okay?"

"Inuyasha…"

"C'mon. I have a meeting tomorrow." He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked back into the house.

* * *

"Goddamn them! Those annoying little bastards!" roared the man. The small, pale girl in front of him did not even quiver. He sighed. "So he's going to protect her, is he? Going to be her knight in shining armor?" Naraku laughed humorlessly. His thin lips curved into a malicious smile. "You can leave now, Kanna. But bring in your sister."

The pallid girl slid away into the darkness, taking the mirror and its images with her. It wasn't long until he could hear the raised voice uttering obscenities and curses that were clearly directed at him. Unlike her sister, Kagura almost stomped her way through the vast property, entering the dark room with a gust of wind. Her ruby eyes glinted in the candlelight. She wrinkled her nose at the room.

"It's the twenty-first century. You're one of the richest men in Japan and you still won't bother with electricity?"

"Kagura, I'd appreciate it if you would please shut up." He glared at her balefully. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this, would you?" From under his desk, his hand pulled out a beating heart. Sadistically, he pressed his nails into the fragile organ. He smiled again when he saw Kagura fall onto her knees, clutching her chest.

"You… bastard," she choked out.

"Don't forget, Kagura. You're a part of me. You're everything that I am." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget that. I control your life, or lack thereof," he threatened.

Kagura swung her arm and fan out and, with it, fanned the air in front of her. Gusts of air swirled around the room, sending various papers and objects flying. Once the air settled, she could see an envelope on the desk. Still clutching her chest, she picked it up and opened it. Kagura's ruby red eyes moved back and forth as she scanned the contents of her instructions. She crumpled in her fist and scoffed.

"Kagura, are you going to disobey Naraku and his orders?"

"His part of the plan is to just lay low, disappear for a while. What he's asking of _me_ is ridiculous! Does he honestly believe that I can pull that off? This assignment is going to be the cause of my death!" she hissed at the albino girl behind her. Kagura wheeled around to glare at her constantly impassive sister. "How can you follow him without question? Don't you want freedom?" Kagura pounded the desk with her fist. I can't take this anymore."

"He is our creator; we were made to follow him."

"I'm the fucking wind! How can I satisfy my need controlling what is the goddamn epitome of freedom when freedom is what I lack?"

"We were made to follow him," Kanna answered simply.

Kagura turned to look at her, but she had already disappeared quietly. As usual. She left the room in a gust of wind, choosing to ride the wind. While she sat on the enlarged feather, she stared at the crumpled paper in her hands. Her lips formed a frown while she read it over. With a dejected sigh, she shredded the paper and threw the bits behind her. Kagura tilted her head towards the moonless sky.

She whispered to herself, "As long as I'm alive, my life is to be controlled. Death seems to be a pretty steep price to pay to choose how to live. And with this new assignment, I just might be cashing in sooner than I'm ready to."

* * *

The omelet sizzled in the frying pan while Kagome hurried to lift the whistling kettle off of the burner. Then, after sliding the omelet off the pan and into a plate, she poured the tea into three cups and placed them on the kitchen table, adorned with toast, the omelet, rice, miso soup, and pickled vegetables. Fixing her hair into a messy bun, she sighed and took to sitting on the living room couch, sketchpad and pencil in hand. Kagome stared at the stairs and began sketching offhandedly, not seeing what her hand was doing. She put her pad and pencil on the cushion next to her when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs that were slow and heavy.

Kagome called out, "Here, Kaede, let me help."

"No, dear, don't worry. Inuyasha's helping me." Kaede's weathered face appeared around the corridor, smiling at Kagome. She took a seat at the kitchen table and began sipping a cup of tea. Inuyasha was right behind her, complete with a set of claws, a head full of silver and a pair of triangular ears on top. He took his own cup and began drinking. "He's very helpful. Although, I could do without the grumbling and mumbling he does."

Kagome stifled a giggle while she sat down and joined them, relishing in Inuyasha's annoyed expression. "Aw, Inuyasha. Who knew you were such a softie?"

"Don't get used to it."

Blowing on her tea before sipping it, Kagome asked, "When are you going to head to your meeting?" She passed several plates of food to Kaede.

"Oh crap. Right. Well, I guess I have to go in about fifteen minutes. But hey, I'm the boss's son so I guess I can make it twenty." Inuyasha smirked at her.

Kagome nodded. She folded her hands together, with her elbows propped up on the table and rested on chin on her hands. She gestured towards the omelet on his plate. "Do you like the omelet?"

Swallowing loudly, Inuyasha shrugged. "It's okay but I kinda like these pickled vegetables more."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. Kaede smiled at the two and let out a quiet chuckle. "You know, you two are very entertaining."

"How so Kaede?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Kagome. Now, go on. You haven't eaten touched your food. And you know what? I like your omelet?"

Kagome beamed at her aunt. "Thanks Kaede. At least someone appreciates my cooking, rather than lusting after instant preservatives, like ramen."

His mouth still full, Inuyasha exclaimed, "Hey, I said it was okay!" Rice flew out of his mouth, prompting Kagome to start laughing. She reached into the towel in her apron and threw it at his face.

"You better change and clean yourself up before you head off to the meeting."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but stopped and narrowed his eyes at Kaede. He leaned in closer to her. "What are you smiling at, hag?"

Kagome punched his arm and reprimanded, "Inuyasha!" She stood to take Kaede's empty plate and placed it in the sink. She held her hand out to take Inuyasha's, but he got up and put in the sink himself. He stalked into the living room and Kagome could hear the television.

"Thank you Kagome, but it's okay. I've accepted that this is the way he is. Even though he was raised by the two most elegant, refined people I have ever met." She paused when Inuyasha's incoherent grumbling carried into the kitchen. "I was just smiling because you two aren't just entertaining; you're enviable."

"How so?"

"Don't you see it? You cook breakfast for him and remind him about business meetings. And the way you two fight…"

Blushing, Kagome responded, "Oh…" The doorbell rang and Kagome called out, "It's open."

Inuyasha yelled, "That's so stupid, Kagome. What if it was a fucking serial killer?"

"Then you'd kick his ass!" Kagome smirked at his silence. She winked at Kaede and whispered, "You have to pamper his ego now and then." Kagome laughed quietly when Inuyasha's grumbling carried into the kitchen again.

Suikotsu peeked his head in the threshold and grinned at the two women in the kitchen. "Hey! I'm here to take Kaede home. Kikyo's in the car— I didn't want her to walk up these stairs," he explained.

Holding a hand out towards Kaede, Kagome answered, "She's all yours." She kissed Kaede on the cheek and waved at them two while they left through the front door. Kagome entered the living room and sat on the couch. She nudged Inuyasha playfully, "Shouldn't you be heading off to your fancy-schmancy business meeting right now?"

"Yupp." He held Kagome's sketchpad in one of his hands. "Shouldn't you finish your little fashion homework?"

"Okay first of all, it's not homework, and second, what did I say about calling things 'little'?" Kagome knit her eyebrows together. "Third, what exactly did I draw?"

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. He held a hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You don't even know what you drew?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I was a little absentminded while I was sketching. I don't even remember what I drew. Pass it over." Once the sketchbook was in her hand, Kagome stretched out her legs and kicked Inuyasha off the couch. "And get to work, you lazy bum." To add to her tirade, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Running a hand through his silver locks, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "First, you want me to stay, now you want me to go. Which is it?"

A gentle smile tugging on her lips, Kagome replied, "I'll always want you to stay, Inuyasha. But right now, you have to go. Now."

Inuyasha mock-pouted. "But I don't know what to wear! I need someone who goes to this great fashion university in Taiwan to help me!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome retorted, "If an eighteen-year old still can't dress himself appropriately, then even I can't help him." Kagome peered up at him from her sketchpad. "I'll be fine here. I have been known to take care of myself every once in a while."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha said, "Do you remember what you told me last night? How not knowing what I was doing or where I was made you worried, anxious? And I certainly remember you complaining about how overprotective I can be. If I don't know where you are, I'm going to be anxious the entire meeting and I won't be able to concentrate. I'll make an ill-informed decision and my label will collapse, resulting in the unemployment of a lot of people. Do you want that on your shoulders?"

Kagome let her jaw drop. "I can't believe it. You actually out-guilted me. I am the master of guilting people into doing stuff. The absolute _master_. This isn't possible. Nuh-uh. I'm dreaming."

"Dream this, then." Inuyasha shut off the television and tossed Kagome over his shoulder and out the front door. Halfway down the stairs, he commented, "I'm surprised you're not making a big deal about this."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm plotting."

"Look, we're just going to be at my loft for ten minutes so I can change and then I'll take you to the meeting." Inuyasha put Kagome on the ground so he could open the passenger's side door of his Ferrari.

"To the meeting? You're ridiculous. I'm not going to your goddamn business meeting. Inuyasha! I thought you were just going to drop me off at Sango's or Ayame's! Or the mall! You know, the mall sounds like a great place to drop me off." Kagome stood outside the car.

"Fine. Sure. The mall, whatever." He gently prodded her into the car and drove through the streets of Tokyo, away from the more residential district into the center of the city, where the apartment buildings and corporate offices were located.

They were able to reach his building in less than five minutes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the building and up the freight elevator. He opened the door to his loft and Kagome followed him and stopped, in awe of the apartment. She walked across the wide space and stood in front of the glass wall. Kagome held a hand to the wall and smiled. She could hear Inuyasha's footsteps upstairs. After glancing at the impressive entertainment system and the surprisingly clean kitchen, she walked cautiously up the hanging staircase to the second floor. She walked along hallway, taking a fleeting look at the various paintings and posters on the wall. Kagome paused in front of what seemed to be Inuyasha's music studio.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Kagome spun around, clutching her chest. "Don't ever do that again." She looked back at the studio and sighed. Kagome began to walk back downstairs. She turned to look behind her and said, "I thought you needed my help deciding what to wear."

"I guess not." Inuyasha continued fixing his tie but watched Kagome out of his peripheral vision. She was stroking the edge of his glossy, black baby grand piano. "You play?"

Kagome grinned at him and shrugged. "A little."

"Tell you what, if you come with me to the meeting, you can mess around on my piano and the equipment upstairs all night long."

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha with long, confident strides. She held her hand out and shook hands with him. "Why, Mr. Takashi, I do believe we have a deal."

"Glad to hear it, Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her hand and led her out of the apartment and back into his glossy, cherry-red Ferrari. "I wish that I had thought of this before so that the whole carrying-you-over-the-shoulder thing wasn't necessary."

"At least I'm dressed and not in my pajamas. By the way, I left my apron at your loft."

Once they pulled to a stop for a redlight, Inuyasha looked out of the corner his eye and glanced at the girl next to him. Kagome had her turned her face, facing the window and her arm was resting on the open window sill. It looked like she had taken his advice last night about dressing warmer. She was wearing a purple jersey dress over grey skinny jeans and black slouchy boots. The traffic light turned green and Inuyasha gently nudged the pedal and they started moving again. Kagome took this as her chance to look over Inuyasha. He looked good in a suit. Not as natural as he would in a tee-shirt and jeans, but most definitely good. She was staring so intently that she didn't notice Inuyasha staring back. Kagome jumped and her face turned tomato red.

She stammered, "Uh… s-s-sorry."

Inuyasha just chuckled. Kagome blushed even more. He parked in the building's garage and leaned over to her. "Don't worry. I was staring too." He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

Kagome got out and commented, "Very gentlemanly of you. How strange."

Shaking his head dramatically, Inuyasha said, "You tell a girl you stare at her when she's not looking and she calls you strange. What kind of world is this?"

"Reality."

"Good point."

"Come on. You're going to be late for your meeting!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards the entrance into the building.

"Damn. My father would love to have you as a daughter." Inuyasha tensed when he realized the double meaning of his words. Kagome bit her lip and blushed but didn't tense.

"Everyone would," she joked. Kagome smiled sheepishly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I wouldn't want an annoying little bitch for a daughter."

He grinned when she stuck her tongue out at him. He led her to his office to find out which conference room the meeting was going to be held at. Kagome sat down on Inuyasha's desk, staring around the room. It was pretty bare. She sighed. She stood and crossed the room to stare out of the glass wall, similar to his apartment.

"I'm guessing that his loft was supplied…"

"It was. I thought it suited him," Inutaishio's deep voice echoed in the nearly-empty office. "I'm afraid this office is pretty much empty space since his job requires him to really be at home working with music. Still, this comes in handy when it comes to the corporate aspect of his job."

"Who would've thought that Takashi Corporations would umbrella a small-time record label?"

"Anyone who realized that the CEO of the record label was the son of the CEO of Takashi Corporations."

"I suppose," Kagome joked. "So where's Inuyasha going to stick me during the meeting?"

"Oh. I told him that you could come and listen in." He held up a hand when Kagome began to protest. "Don't worry it's not that boring. Seriously, it's very small issues that we're discussing today. You and Inuyasha will be in and out in less than a half an hour." He turned to leave but stopped. "Say, Kagome. Do you have a job right now?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm a full-time student right now."

Inutaishio nodded and left without another word. Inuyasha quickly came in, only sticking his head into the room. "Come on. Let's go."

"Inuyasha… I really don't think that I should be—."

"It wasn't even my idea. It was my dad's. Now, hurry up."

The duo rushed along the floor, passing cubicle after cubicle and office after office of people typing, yelling into phones, or eating. He pressed the button for an elevator, which opened right away. Kagome went in first and Inuyasha pressed the button marked with a number "14".

Inuyasha groaned when he looked at his phone.

"Expecting a call?"

"No. I just had something planned later on, and this is taking up more time than I thought it would." He closed his phone with a quick twist of his long fingers. Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagome shift her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Don't worry. It's not a bad thing."

Kagome widened her honey eyes. "Who's worried? I'm not." Her white teeth bit her full lower lip in a way that contradicted her recent words.

Shrugging, Inuyasha dismissed the topic. "If you say so." Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the way his golden orbs danced mischievously.

The elevator doors opened and Kagome went out first, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Inuyasha to lead the way. She followed him through a maze of more cubicles and a young woman in a blouse and black slacks rose from her desk and followed them once she saw Inuyasha. She handed him several sheets of paper and they were whispering frantically. The assistant stopped outside two large wooden doors, obviously the conference room. She stared at Kagome with uncertain eyes.

Without raising his eyes from the paper he was looking at, Inuyasha said, "Don't worry, Yuki, you don't have to babysit. My father wants her to sit in."

Yuki smiled at Kagome, who returned the gesture tentatively, and returned to her desk without another sound.

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and followed her in. The room was large, to say the least. Unlike the offices, the room didn't have a glass wall. Instead, there were several large windows. The room was lit by a small chandelier and the skylight surrounding it. The table was a large U-shape surrounded by numerous chairs. At each place, a small monitor was available. It seemed to be a very proficient and expensive business expenditure. Hurriedly, Inuyasha led her to sit at his right side while he sat on his father's right, with Sesshomaru on his left. Sesshomaru nodded at her and she gave a small smile. Inutaishio inclined his head to her and smiled. Kagome could feel her cheeks redden at the stares the various employees gave her. Inutaishio cleared his throat and they immediately began shuffling their papers, prepared to listen. There were only a handful of other people there— only eleven of the forty or so chairs were occupied.

"This will only take a moment of your time as there are only two issues that I wish to discuss. I suggest that we start with the smaller one to get it out of the way. Now, as many of you know, Takashi Corporations carries my son's record label under its name. While the label is still new, it is turning out to garner some great talent and it's beginning to develop." Inutaishio looked at his, giving him the turn to speak.

"Right. Well, the record label started approximately five months ago, and since then we have been able to sign about twenty-five artists, all of whom, are extremely talented."

Kagome fought to suppress her urge to gasp at the eloquence with which Inuyasha was speaking.

Inuyasha continued, "Now, several of these artists are receiving great airplay and reception and are bound to develop more and bring in more revenue." He shuffled several papers in his hand and spoke, "According to these demographics that I just received, however, a couple of them haven't been received well. I suggest that we try and modify their image."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Would that work out in the long run, Inuyasha? Besides, what happens if these new artists resist the change and decide to leave the label?"

Inutaishio asked, "Inuyasha, your public relations team, what's their plan?"

A middle-aged man answered, "Sir, my partner," he gestured to the middle-aged woman about three seats to his left, "and I are trying to reason with the artists in order to keep them happy and to appeal to the audience."

The woman added, "We just need to find an adequate stylist."

"Fine. Have you two met Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

Inuyasha interjected, "Ms. Higurashi is a student at Shih-Chien University in Taiwan, number one fashion university and she's majoring in…"

"Oh! I'm majoring in fashion design and marketing." Kagome cleared her throat, "My minor also includes some public relations in order to further my knowledge in fashion marketing."

Inuyasha nodded. "So, is she suitable for you two?" His public relations team nodded and began typing into the small monitor in front of them.

Kagome whispered, "Was this your idea?"

"Nah. The old man's."

Inutaishio, having heard, chuckled softly to himself. Sesshomaru also managed to crack a tiny smile. Inutaishio concluded, "Now that that's over and done with, I'm afraid we'll have to deal with more unfortunate issues."

Inuyasha signaled for his team to leave. The pair and three others left, already dialing numbers on their phones.

"Now, this is an issue of security within the business. Unfortunately, we recently had to fire Sesshomaru's assistant, Ichiba, for what seems to be fraud and embezzlement. Over the past few months, large amounts of money have been disappearing from several high-profile accounts that held Ichiba's name."

Sesshomaru interjected, "We will have to add in new security measures for every employee concerning identification, security codes, and clearance checks. From now on, all wiring and transactions must be passed through either three of us. Also, any major changes to any accounts or to clientele must be checked. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but to make sure this doesn't happen again, all of you must inform your departments that there will be random checks on all of your information and periodical polygraph checks. After the financial damage Ichiba caused, we can't take any more chances."

"That being said," Inutaishio continued, "I have to introduce you to the person who will be replacing Ichiba and taking his place as Sesshomaru's assistant. From what her background check tells me, she's efficient and professional and has a Bachelor's degree in business and finance from the University of Tokyo. Are there any questions or comments concerning these new changes being made at Takashi Corporations?" He paused, waiting for any objections. He smiled when there seemed to be none. "Good." He touched the screen on the monitor in front of him. "Yuki, bring her in."

Elbowing him lightly, Kagome commented, "Bringing in more women into the workforce. I approve."

Inuyasha shook his head, snickering quietly.

The double doors opened quietly, held open by Yuki. A young woman, approximately Sesshomaru's age walked in wearing charcoal slacks, a ruffled white blouse, and matching blazer. Her dark hair was held in a bun and had a feather sticking out. Her face was shadowed by her straight bangs. She walked into the room and the light hit her face.

"Hello. My name is Kagura Kyoufuu."

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Purplefirestarter: **I know you want that one-shot from Inuyasha's point of view, please be patient! I'm still trying to get these chapters out on time. I think that the reason you saw the difference in how Kagome treated Bankotsu was because it was in her perspective, she felt guilty about not loving him and thought she was being such a bitch, but I'm sure she wasn't. lol.

**dablackfox101:** Thank you. *bigcheesysmileappearsonmyface* I'm glad to see that people enjoy my writing. And I completely sympathize with you. I love long chapters; they make me happy. I try to make sure I fill up my page quota for each chapter, which increases everytime.

**TiffanyM:** I'm happy to have acquired a new fan/reader. I hope this makes you happy :)

Thanks for reading guys! Read, review, and wonder.


	17. Christmas Wishes and New Years' Disaster

Chapter 17: Christmas Wishes and New Years' Disasters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not from my imagination **

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_Now, this is an issue of security within the business. Unfortunately, we recently had to fire Sesshomaru's assistant, Ichiba, for what seems to be fraud and embezzlement. Over the past few months, large amounts of money have been disappearing from several high-profile accounts that held Ichiba's name."_

_Sesshomaru interjected, "We will have to add in new security measures for every employee concerning identification, security codes, and clearance checks. From now on, all wiring and transactions must be passed through either three of us. Also, any major changes to any accounts or to clientele must be checked. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but to make sure this doesn't happen again, all of you must inform your departments that there will be random checks on all of your information and periodical polygraph checks. After the financial damage Ichiba caused, we can't take any more chances."_

"_That being said," Inutaishio continued, "I have to introduce you to the person who will be replacing Ichiba and taking his place as Sesshomaru's assistant. From what her background check tells me, she's efficient and professional and has a Bachelor's degree in business and finance from the University of Tokyo. Are there any questions or comments concerning these new changes being made at Takashi Corporations?" He paused, waiting for any objections. He smiled when there seemed to be none. "Good." He touched the screen on the monitor in front of him. "Yuki, bring her in."_

_Elbowing him lightly, Kagome commented, "Bringing in more women into the workforce. I approve."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, snickering quietly._

_The double doors opened quietly, held open by Yuki. A young woman, approximately Sesshomaru's age walked in wearing charcoal slacks, a ruffled white blouse, and matching blazer. Her dark hair was held in a bun and had a feather sticking out. Her face was shadowed by her straight bangs. She walked into the room and the light hit her face._

"_Hello. My name is Kagura Kyoufuu."_

* * *

Kagome's honey eyes widened. "Okay. I take that back. I don't approve anymore."

Immediately, Inuyasha tensed, his muscles locking into place. "Leave!" he ordered. When the other associates stayed frozen in their seats, he barked, "I told you to leave! Get to work." His topaz eyes rested on Kagura. "You stay," he stated threateningly.

Once they left the conference room, Inuyasha stood up, knocking over the chair, and extended his arms out, blocking Kagome from view. A feral growl escaped his tight lips. Inutaishio and Sesshomaru stood up, alarmed. Inutaishio held a restraining hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

His voice rang out, authoritative and solemn. "Inuyasha, what's the matter? Why are you acting this way?" he demanded.

Inuyasha still glared at Kagura's convincingly shocked and innocent visage, gritting his teeth.

Kagome bit down on her lower lip and answered, "Inuyasha. It's not her. Trust me." She gently reached out towards one of his outstretched arms and lowered it, wrapping her tiny hand around his wrist.

"Kagome…"

This time, Kagome's voice took on a tone similar to Inutaishio's. "Inuyasha. Trust me. We'll talk about this later," she hissed.

"She's right, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru. How would you know?" hissed Inuyasha. His other arm was still raised up, around Kagome, though he seemed to relax slightly at Kagome's touch.

Kagome's eyes were still locked on Inuyasha though she could hear the eye roll in Sesshomaru's tone.

"You imbecile! Have you been here the entire meeting or have you just been staring at Kagome this entire time?" Sesshomaru quickly shot an apologetic look at Kagome for his quick act of ungentlemanly behavior. "We've just announced it. There have been extensive background checks and several polygraph tests and other forms of tests to find out if this innocent woman that you're accusing is deceitful and planning to infiltrate our family company for malicious intent. Or tell me, Inuyasha, do you really think us to be that incompetent?"

Grudgingly, Inuyasha relaxed his stance and looked down at Kagome. Kagome raised her eyebrows and assured him, "It's not her Inuyasha. It's not her."

All of a sudden, Inuyasha wasn't so sure if he actually saw it, there seemed to be a small flicker in Kagome's honey eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him again. Dejected, he agreed, "You're right. Come on, let's go back."

Turning to his father and brother, Inuyasha apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt the meeting." He turned to Kagura. "I'm sorry, miss. I mistook you for someone else."

Kagura inclined her head slightly and quickly bowed as they passed. "Don't worry about it, sir."

Inuyasha swiftly flipped his wrist so that instead of Kagome gripping his wrist, it was the other way around. He hurried out of the office, pulling Kagome behind him. Yuki stood when they exited and she attempted to say something but Inuyasha held a hand up and flew past her.

"Wait, Takashi-san! Higurashi-san needs to fill out her information!"

Slightly growling, Inuyasha ordered, "Fax it to my place!"

Kagome smacked his back and scolded, "Inuyasha!" She blushed and bit her lip again.

"What?"

"You make it sound…"

Inuyasha scoffed and ignored her. "Kagome, hurry up!"

"Let go of me!"

Firmly, Inuyasha answered simply with, "No."

"And why the hell not?"

Inuyasha pushed open the emergency exit door and lifted her into his arms and leapt down the fourteen flights of stairs. He snickered, "You still want me to let go of you?"

"Well of course not!" Kagome blushed even more and Inuyasha chuckled softly, smirking down at her.

"Good," he muttered. Kagome smiled and turned her face away. When they reached the ground level, Inuyasha gently put her down and they walked out of the staircase, into the bustling lobby and finally back into the even busier streets of Tokyo's business district. They stood still outside of the building's main entrance, sticking out in the constantly flux background surrounding them.

"We're not going to drive to your place?"

Smiling slyly, Inuyasha circumvented, "Not really." He began lead her into the crowd of people. "We're not really going to my place, either. At least, not right away."

"Oh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Then where do you plan on taking me, Mr. Takashi?"

"I was thinking, Miss Higurashi, of taking you for a little surprise."

Kagome stopped and Inuyasha turned around to look at her. "Will I like this surprise?"

"I'm sure you will." He took them back to the park they were in so many months ago, six months ago, to be exact. He sat down on the very same boulder that Kagome showed to him on their not-a-date date. Kagome sat down next to him and leaned on him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Skeptically, she asked, "This is it?"

"Hell no. But I wanted to talk to you. About what happened."

Kagome nodded.

"Well… first of all, thank you for helping hold me back."

Kagome interrupted, "Actually, that was all your dad. I know that I'm stronger than most people expect, but I'm all human."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha responded, "Well duh. I knew that. You didn't hold me back physically but believe me, your hold was much stronger than my father's." He cleared his throat and looked away, towards the grassy knolls in front of them, avoiding Kagome's eyes. "Anyway, I was saying that I was mostly shocked because I wasn't even able to smell Kagura. It wasn't the same smell— that same disgusting smell as that bastard… Why couldn't you just let me take care of her right there?"

"Because that would be stupid. But anyway, I know what you mean. Her aura… it was much different from when I last saw her. This was all the way back at prom, mind you. Kagura's aura was much more… how can I say this without being misleading… it was almost cleaner. I can't explain it."

"It obviously wasn't because she had some fucking epiphany and was suddenly free from Naraku. He's planning something. The worst part is that unless I can get solid evidence, she's a part of the company."

"Inutaishio and Sesshomaru would believe you… or us. Because you know, they like me a lot more," she teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know they would. Of course. But when they believe us, they can't do much. They can't fire her for no reason— that would raise suspicion and lawsuits against the Takashi name."

"Then we'll find out what he's planning and stop it. Hopefully, we can free her, too."

"What are you talking about now, wench?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome sighed. "I don't think that Kagura _wants_ to follow Naraku. I think she can't help it. It's out of her power."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked in disbelief, "You really think she's innocent?"

"Well she's obviously doing something under Naraku's orders. We can be sure of that much. But I don't think that she _wants_ to. If anything, I think she's in even more trouble with him than we are. Kagura needs our help."

"I don't think that I'm so inclined on helping on that bitch after what she pulled with Naraku."

Kagome sighed and rested her head on top of her folded knees. "Well then, I guess we're at an impasse."

Inuyasha chuckled dryly. "Look I really don't feel like talking about this shit right now. Especially when you have such an amazing surprise planned." He lifted himself off of the boulder and held out a hand for Kagome. With a grunt, she lifted herself up and brushed off the back of her jeans.

"Okay… it's only eleven in the morning. Where can you possibly take me?"

"Back to my place."

"That's your 'amazing surprise'? I think I'd rather just stay here."

"No, that's not my surprise." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. He looked up to the sky and muttered, "Stupid wench…"

Kagome made a face. "Fine then. If I'm so stupid… I'll see you later, puppy." Kagome ran down the hill and towards the lake, and into the trees.

Inuyasha stared after her, his mouth agape. "Kagome!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Kagome! You really are stupid." Inuyasha quickly chased after her, darting into the trees.

* * *

Sesshomaru rushed through the hall, everyone quickly moving to the side, pressing themselves against the wall and bowing as he passed. He continued along his path, his expression vacant as he led his new assistant through the areas she would be visiting the most.

His voice was formal and stoic while he spoke. "Kyoufuu-san, I'd like to apologize for my brother's behavior earlier this morning. It's rare that he ever acts so disrespectfully." After a second's pause, he added, "During such a formal occasion, that is."

When Kagura didn't respond, he turned around to see if she was still following him. She stared at him, her ruby eyes wide. She averted her eyes and bowed.

"No worries, Takashi-san. I'm not offended. After all, it was merely a misunderstanding."

Continuing his strides through the floor, Sesshomaru offered, "Please. If you're going to be my assistant, you're welcome to call me by my name."

"Well then I extend the same offer to you… Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached the elevator doors and pushed the button. The doors opened immediately and Sesshomaru let Kagura enter first. He followed quickly and looked down to read the file in his hands.

"Now I am sorry that I don't have more time to brief you, but it appears that I'm going to already throw you into work. There's a business lunch scheduled in about half an hour for some potential clients." He closed the file, a gust of air escaping from between the flaps with a whoosh.

Kagura smiled amiably. "No problem. I think I can handle it."

Sesshomaru turned to her sharply. He warned, "I hope you can handle being my financial assistant, Kagura. And that your intentions are honorable, because, be assured, the consequences will be serious. And I wouldn't be too cocky. Your transcripts praise you very well, but we'll see how you do."

Kagura flinched slightly at the somewhat harsh tone of his words. She took a deep breath and replied, "Like I said, I'm sure I can handle it. If not, then you can be assured that I will in the very near future."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and chuckled wryly. She smirked back and the elevator doors opened. Sesshomaru nodded at Kagura, letting her exit first. They strode across the building's vast lobby and quickly merged into the crowd, pushing their way through.

"If you'll just follow me, the car is parked nearby."

Kagura followed behind Sesshomaru silently. She followed as he quickly turned to a nearly empty street where his classic car was parked. Sesshomaru pulled out his keys and the car's headlights flashed and the car let out a small beep. Kagura was about to enter the passenger's side door when she recoiled and wrinkled her nose when a cool breeze blew past them.

"Ugh… that smell…"

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly. "Human blood."

Kagura asked, "In that alleyway two blocks east of here?"

Knitting his eyebrows, Sesshomaru confirmed, "Seems to be. I suppose I could make a quick call."

Kagura raised her eyebrows. "If that's what you prefer." She began to enter the car.

Sighing, Sesshomaru entered his car. "You can tend to the human, if you wish." His hand gripped the steering wheel and he prepared to shift into drive, waiting for Kagura decide. He sighed again. "Let's just go deal with this. Go."

Bowing quickly, Kagura rushed to the alley where the victim seemed to be.

Shutting his engine, Sesshomaru sighed. He got out of his vintage car and calmly made his way to the alleyway. Once he was there, he wrinkled his nose and stared at the scene in front of him reproachfully. Kagura was hunched over a small body covered in blood. Sesshomaru realized it was a small girl, about seven or eight years of age. Her dark black hair was matted in her own blood and her face held several cuts and bruises, along with the rest of her body.

"Let me."

Kagura turned around, looking at Sesshomaru. She backed away and let him pick up the little girl, looking down at her own bloodied hands.

She looked at the little girl without emotion. "We're too late. She's already dead."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I already smelled the scent of death all over her." He turned and began walking.

Kagura followed Sesshomaru out of the alley and together they flew past the crowds and cars. While on her feather, Kagura caught up to Sesshomaru. "Here, put her body here."

"I can take her."

Without a response, he continued soaring through the air, the dead girl still in his arms and Kagura followed along silently. They ended up on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper near the edges of Tokyo. Sesshomaru landed softly on the concrete and waited patiently for Kagura to land near him. She held the staircase door open for him to pass and she followed him down three flights of stairs. Sesshomaru led them to an empty hallway and he opened the door to a spacious, clean, and very monochromatic apartment. Nearly everything in Sesshomaru's apartment was in the same hue of silver, white, and various dots of red. Sesshomaru laid the little girl on his pristine white couch, not caring about the stain that her blood would definitely cause. He quickly left her to retrieve something from one of his other rooms. He bent over the little girl, holding the object in front of him and blocking it from Kagura's view, though it glinted in the early afternoon light. It seemed to be a sword.

"Kagura."

Staring at him, Kagura, jolted at the sound of his voice after all of the silence. "Yes… Sesshomaru?"

Without looking at her, he ordered. "Wash your hands and try and make it to the meeting as quickly as you can. Explain that I've been held up and, should you be late, lie. I hope you can handle this account."

"Uh… of course."

"Good."

Kagura blinked her red eyes at him, shocked. She speedily ran hot water and soap over her bloodied hands in Sesshomaru's kitchen sink. After, she promptly left the apartment and building, quickly enveloping herself in a gust of wind and traveling on it on a large feather.

"Could he be planning to dismember the dead girl?" she murmured to herself.

Two saimyosho suddenly arrived, trailing Kagura, buzzing loudly.

"Look, tell him that I just fucking infiltrated the Takashis' corporation just like the bastard wanted. It seems that Inuyasha is suspicious of me, but Kagome and his family aren't, which will sway his opinion soon. The older brother… I think that he's my way in." She landed gracefully in the restaurant's parking lot. She barked at the wasps, "Now go!"

She closed her eyes, sighing. She murmured, "I don't want to follow through with this. Naraku, that bastard, He knows that I can't pull this off. The son of a bitch is hoping I fail and that Inuyasha and his friends will take care of me." Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. "Hmph!"

She marched into the restaurant, carrying the file in her hand.

* * *

Inuyasha growled, swatting away the low tree branches in his way. He paused momentarily to smell his surroundings.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rolled his ocher eyes. "You know, this really won't work that well for you since I'm a fucking hanyou! I can smell you."

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly, following that luscious, warm scent of lilies, vanilla, and honeysuckle that he knew was Kagome. Her scent was coming closer and becoming more concentrated. He began to sprint when he realized that Kagome was less than fifty yards away. Finally, he came across the concentration of Kagome's scent, her light jacket. Inuyasha yanked the article of clothing off of the tree branch and cursed.

"Damn it Kagome!" he yelled, "Where the fuck are you?"

His ears twitched, listening for any sign of disturbance in the trees. Seconds later, the sound of rustling branches and crunching leaves made Inuyasha turn around, and about thirty feet behind him, Kagome came out of the trees, smiling impishly. Around her, was his large jacket, which he realized he lent to her earlier.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, handing him his jacket and taking hers in return. "Well that was fun." She grinned up at him tauntingly.

"You're so fucking annoying."

"And you're a whiny little bitch, but hey, the two of us are mostly human."

Inuyasha smiled ruefully at her. He shrugged his arms into his jacket, closing his eyes while he surrounded himself in Kagome's scent. "How could you possibly mask your scent in this? It's completely covered in it…"

Kagome shrugged. "All I know is that it worked."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just come on. I need to get out of this suit."

"Fine. Let's go."

"But you're so slow when you walk!" he complained.

Scoffing, Kagome retorted, "Then what would you like me to do? Fly? You're the one that didn't want to take your car. Why did we even have to come to the park?"

Inuyasha effortlessly picked Kagome up in his arms and walked through the trees, entering the park again. He answered simply, "So that I could have more time to prepare my surprise for you."

"But obviously I'm not going to see it right now, am I?"

"Nope."

"Of course not." Kagome pouted and sighed. "So can I walk now?" Inuyasha shot her a look and Kagome repeated, "Of course not."

Inuyasha peered down at her, raising his eyebrows. He looked away and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome again, narrowing his eyes at her. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing."

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, wide-eyed. "Are you feeling okay?" She reached up to touch her palm to his forehead.

Inuyasha shook his head to take her hand off. "Yeah… why?"

"I guess I'm just not used to you being sensitive to anyone else's feelings but your own."

Chuckling, Inuyasha replied, "I wasn't trying to be sensitive. And I'm not. I just thought that you're maybe a little mad at me."

"Maybe I would be less mad at you if you would let me walk."

"Forget it." Seeing her sigh out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha added, "We're already at my place anyway."

He set her down gently outside of the building's entrance and they walked in together. They climbed into the freight elevator and Inuyasha pulled down the gate and pressed the button that would lift them up into his loft. He opened the door and threw his jacket onto the back of the couch and climbed up his curling staircase.

Inuyasha's voice echoed through the apartment when he yelled, "Feel free to play the piano. A deal's a deal."

Kagome rolled her eyes and yelled back, "I was already planning on it. Like I needed your permission."

Kagome sat down on the bench in front of Inuyasha's glossy black baby grand piano. She slid her fingers over the ivory keys lightly, not pressing down. Letting out a small smile, Kagome quickly cracked her knuckles and flexed her hands. Tentatively, she let her fingers play the keys as if she were drumming them on a desk at school. Kagome giggled and began playing a scale, slowly changing the melody into something more complex and developed. Her fingers moved smoothly and lightly across the piano, letting a dulcet melody resonate within the apartment. Soon, another set of hands joined hers on the piano and began to play the harmonizing tones to her melody, trying to figure out where she was taking the song.

Chuckling softly to himself, Inuyasha murmured, "This is what you call only playing 'a little bit;'?"

"Okay, so maybe I can play more than a little bit." Kagome stopped her fingers and sat up straight. "You play something."

Inuyasha teased, "I don't know if I can compete with you."

Kagome raised one of her dark eyebrows at him. Skeptically, she asked, "Really?"

"Of course I can. I'm just being nice."

Elbowing him, Kagome ordered, "Just shut up and play."

Inuyasha shook his head and his fingers glided across the piano keys, a sweet and gentle song echoing around the two of them. Inuyasha's brow furrowed and the melody's tempo began to quicken and surge into a kind of euphoric sound before slowing down again and ending with the same gentle melody.

Blinking her eyes furiously, Kagome scoffed and stared at his still hands incredulously. "Never would have expected that," she breathed. Inuyasha scowled at her. Kagome let out a disbelieving laugh. "I really can't believe it."

"Glad to be so amusing to you."

"Don't worry. I liked it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha sighed and muttered, "Thank Kami. She was taking too fucking long."

He got off of the bench and strode across his loft and pulled open the door. Kagome stood up uncertainly and crossed the distance, stopping midway. She bit her lip and strained to see around him. She could, however, hear most of the conversation.

"Who the fuck is this?" Kagome thought that the agitation in Inuyasha's voice made it sound like he already knew who this person was. "This is work, not a fucking social call. What are you thinking? If he's going to be a stupid distraction, then I don't want him in here."

A feminine voice answered and she seemed to be pleading for something. Another masculine voice spoke after her, and Kagome could hear what he was saying. "Fuck that. I don't care if you _are_ the CEO of her record label. I don't want my girlfriend staying at some frigging stranger's place alone."

Inuyasha sighed. "She's not alone. The reason I called her over is because I have a stylist here."

Kagome let her jaw drop. "I know that voice!" she whispered. She half-ran to the door, pushing past Inuyasha, squeezing herself under Inuyasha's outstretched arm. "Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu leaned back, his blue eyes widening. "Kagome? You're the stylist?"

Furrowing her eyebrows at him in confusion, Kagome quickly blinked and mumbled, "Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?"

"Well, like I was saying, I didn't want my girlfriend alone here, but since she's not, I guess I could go."

"Your girlfriend?" Kagome could vaguely realize that Inuyasha's eyes were burning holes into the back of her head.

Inuyasha opened the door even wider. "Why don't you come in, Haruka…" The girl brushed past Kagome and sat on the living room couch while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Bankotsu stayed by the door's threshold.

"Yeah… me and Haruka have been dating for about two months…Well this is awkward, especially considering last night when you called. Look, I'm sorry—"

Kagome held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Bankotsu. I wasn't asking for anything… I just… I was pretty drunk last night. Still have a little hangover."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay… are you feeling okay, Kagome? Do you need anything?"

Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome and pulled her closer. "I can take of her. Have fun. Haruka will be done here in about an hour. Two hours tops."

"Uh... okay. See you, Haru!" Bankotsu gave Kagome and Inuyasha another look before shaking his head and walking down the hall to the freight elevator. Inuyasha slammed the door close and pulled Kagome to the couch. Haruka stood up uncertainly.

"Inuyasha! You're unbelieveable."

Ignoring her, Inuyasha gestured to the girl in the living room. "Kagome, this is Haruka, one of the new artists on my label. She's got talent, I'll admit, but she's not being received according to our demographics. Now I don't want you to make her look like a crappy popstar lip syncher. It's up to you two to communicate and find some middle ground to make her more appealing but keep her happy." Inuyasha reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a shiny plastic card. "This is your company card. Use it for accounts and emergencies." Then, he stomped up the staircase.

Haruka bit down on her bottom lip. "Is he mad?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him. That's him in a good mood. Nothing to be afraid of." She leaned in and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "If anything, just call me and I'll put him in his place." She winked one of her honey eyes at Haruka, who giggled back shyly.

Kagome pulled out her shiny silver phone and handed it to her. "Just put in your number while I go talk to Inuyasha. Afterwards, I'll take your measurements and we'll start shopping." Leaving the young woman to punch in numbers, Kagome sprinted up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door of Inuyasha's personal studio. When he didn't answer, Kagome twisted the doorknob and opened it slightly.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped playing the guitar and looked up at her. He reached over to the soundboard and turned some switches before taking off his oversized headphones.

Kagome looked at his dog ears and smiled. _'I wonder how he puts those on…'_

"Are you going to ask me a question or just stand there smiling like an idiot?"

"I just wanted to say that maybe you should start being a little nicer to your artists. Haruka's terrified of you."

"What's the point in being nice? Kagome, I have to be cold towards them so that they stay focused. So that they remember I'm in control."

Kagome leaned against the doorframe and sighed. "Inuyasha, there's a way to be in control without having people fear you or even hate you."

"Keh!"

"Fine. Don't listen to me. Look, Haruka and I are going out shopping. We'll try to be back soon. You have any specific time limit?"

"Two hours."

"Got it. We'll be here by three." Kagome turned to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"I said two hours. In two hours, it'll be two."

"Yeah but you didn't account for driving time and buying time and eating time." Inuyasha snorted at her. "Hey! You have _no _idea how long lines are. And we need to eat. You wouldn't want it to look like Haruka is promoting anorexia or something, would you?"

"Three o'clock."

"Right."

Inuyasha let go of her arm and watched her walk down the hallway. He gritted his teeth together. "Ah… fuck." He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to him, holding her shoulders firmly in his hands. "Kagome, any later and I'm coming after you myself. Remember, it's still dangerous."

Kagome locked her honey eyes with Inuyasha's golden orbs. Sincerely, she assured him, "I'll be careful."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha swallowed and let her go and watched her go downstairs and leave the apartment with Haruka.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the glinting sword in his hands. It pulsed and there was just the tiniest change in the set of his mouth, the corners pulling down slightly. Finally, Tenseiga had awoken.

"Tenseiga… you want to save this girl?" The sword gleamed and pulsed once more. Sesshomaru held Tenseiga over the girl and a light blue aura surrounded the blade. Sesshomaru's topaz eyes narrowed when he saw the netherworlds' imps around her body, preparing to take her soul. He swung the blade over them and they disappeared and Tenseiga lost its shine. The little girl began to stir and open her eyes. Sesshomaru set Tenseiga down on the coffee table and he heard the door open.

"Well?"

"The meeting went well… I explained that you had a family emergency to attend and that you'd be glad to reschedule with them." Kagura's crimson eyes squinted and widened when she saw that the girl was stirring. Kagura gasped, "She's… alive?"

"Kagura, if you wouldn't mind, please help clean her up while I call some people to help." Sesshomaru picked up the girl gently and passed her over to Kagura.

Kagura nodded. "Of course. Where's the—"

"The bathroom is down that hallway. It's the first door to your right." Sesshomaru's eyes followed her until she closed the bathroom door behind her and he could hear the sound of running water. Sesshomaru entered his room and pulled out a large shirt and placed it in front of the bathroom door and sat on the living room couch, closing his eyes. An indefinite amount of time passed by when he heard the bathroom door open again.

Kagura stepped out of the bathroom and asked, "I'm sorry. Do you have any bandages or antibiotics?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Obviously, I don't need them. I left a shirt in front of the door. Cover her with it. We'll feed her and then deal with bandaging her wounds."

Sesshomaru dialed the second number on his cell phone. The phone rang immediately after the first ring.

A high, shrill voice answered, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Coolly, Sesshomaru answered, "Jaken. Hurry and bring food to my apartment. You're welcome to stay and eat, if you'd like."

"Oh thank you Lo—"

He snapped his phone shut and turned when he saw that Kagura had left the bathroom once again, this time with the little girl at her side. Sesshomaru waved Kagura away and she left the girl to stay in the kitchen, looking behind her to see what he would do.

'_So he saved her… Hmm… It seems that the cold and mighty Lord Sesshomaru has a heart. I wonder what he intends to do with the little girl. I do feel sorry for her…_'

Sesshomaru advanced forward and knelt in front of the little girl, somewhat surprised when she didn't flinch away in fear. Instead, she looked at him through wise brown eyes and smiled tentatively. Her face was still slightly bruised and there was a cut across her left cheek and above her left eyebrow.

He asked, "What happened to you?"

The little girl's smile faded into a frown and she shook her head slowly and Sesshomaru didn't press the matter anymore. The doorbell rang and he asked, "Are you hungry?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Kagura came back. She let the girl follow her and Sesshomaru opened the door. He looked down at Jaken holding a brown paper bag that was bigger than the little toad demon.

"Hurry up."

Jaken gave the paper bag to Sesshomaru and sat in the doorway. Sesshomaru placed the bag on his kitchen counter and took out the various containers of food, placing them in front of the girl. Then, he picked up Jaken by the back of his shirt and carried him to the living room. He dropped him in front of the bloodied couch.

"Dispose of this one and get me another couch."

Jaken bowed quickly and ran off to another room.

Sitting down on the other couch, Sesshomaru took out his phone and called the third number on his speed dial. He pinched the bridge of his nose while he waited for his brother to answer.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru replied, "There's an emergency." He pulled the phone away from his ear gingerly when his brother began ranting.

"What? What happened? Is anyone hurt? Did something happen to Kagome? I swear to fucking God if that bastard Naraku hurt her—"

"Inuyasha, shut up. Where's Kagome?"

"She's out with Haruka, styling, you know doing what we hired her to do." Inuyasha let out a breath. "So she's not hurt?"

"Not that I know… I need her help. When is she going to come back?"

"I don't know… she said that she'd come back home in about ten minutes. Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough. So she said she's coming home in ten minutes?"

Irritated, Inuyasha growled into the phone, "Yes, I said ten minutes. And I thought I was the half-demon. The great Sesshomaru can't hear…"

Sesshomaru let out a groan of disgust. "Shut up. So we'll meet up at Kagome's home in ten minutes."

Sighing, Inuyasha explained like he would to a toddler, "No… you're meeting up at my place."

Sesshomaru massaged his temples. "Inuyasha, you said that Kagome would be home in ten minutes."

Inuyasha confirmed, "Exactly."

Sesshomaru took the phone away from his ear again and looked at it incredulously. He put it back near his ear and asked, amused, "Do you mean to tell me that you've asked Kagome to move in with you?"

Inuyasha sounded like he was choking on the line. "What the hell are you smoking? No!"

"I'm sorry you made it sound like your home was Kagome's, as well."

"Well I didn't mean to." The sound of a door opening and keys being thrown on a kitchen table could be heard through the line.

"Inuyasha, I'm back!"

"Oh Kagome's back. Does she have a copy of your keys? Anyway, I'll be there soon." He hung up.

"Wait, I—" Inuyasha glared at his phone and snapped it shut. He put it in the back pocket of his jeans and walked down the coiling staircase. He walked into the living room and saw Kagome grinning at him in a way that he couldn't help but grin back.

Kagome turned around and whispered, "See? He's not so mean." Looking back at him, she announced, "May I present the revamped Haruka?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Lemme see if it was a good idea of my father to hire you." He waved her aside. Kagome walked to his side and put her hands on her hips. She elbowed him and winked. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha admitted, "Not bad."

The Haruka from before looked very much like a mousy plain Jane, not at all like the personality that showed when she belted out songs in the studio. Kagome replaced her button-up cardigans with hoodies and cropped jackets, her ill-fitting, light wash jeans with medium and dark wash jeans that actually fit her and didn't look baggy. Her long, limp hair was cut to be chin-length and she had wispy bangs that rested right above her lashes. Kagome seemed to have taught her how to apply make-up, as well. Haruka's complexion finally held some color and the brown of her eyes didn't look boring. Haruka smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I look good?" she asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You always looked good. Now you look better. Remember, it's all about accentuating your _natural_ beauty."

Haruka looked down at the bags in her arms and shrugged, blushing. "Look, Bankotsu's probably expecting me home right now, so I'll see you soon, Kagome."

Inuyasha reminded her, "Haruka, don't forget that you have a studio session in three days and then you're going to be starting radio promotion."

"Right."

Kagome walked her to the door and hugged her. "Call me if you need help or you just want someone to talk to." She leaned in closer and whispered, "And you can just drop off my clothes at the shrine." She pulled away and winked. Haruka nodded and headed off to the freight elevator. Kagome was about to close the door when an arm reached above her head and closed it for her. Kagome turned around and was face-to-face with Inuyasha, leaning over her with a smirk on his face.

"What was that I heard?" he asked roguishly.

Kagome blushed. "I told Haruka that she could call me whenever she wants."

Inuyasha leaned in closer, hiding his face in the crook of Kagome's neck. He snickered. "No, I meant after that."

Kagome bit her lip and she noticed that one of Inuyasha's ears was right in front of her face. Trying not to laugh, Kagome began to rub his ear the way Buyo liked her to pet him. Inuyasha rested his forehead on her shoulder and to Kagome's extreme amusement, he began to purr.

"Kagome…" he began.

Immediately, Kagome took her hand away from his ear. Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her but stayed face level with her. He leaned in closer again. Kagome shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It actually felt good." Inuyasha chuckled at her. "It's just, I hear Sesshomaru coming up the elevator."

"Oh…"

Inuyasha stepped away from the door and Kagome and Kagome followed after him. Kagome curled up on his couch, leaning on the arm. Inuyasha sat on the floor in front of her.

Pleasantly, she asked, "So how much longer until my surprise?"

"What time is it now?"

"I think it's half past three."

"Then you have four to five hours left until your big surprise."

Kagome pouted and mumbled, "Oh, joy."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He stood up and his eyebrows knit together. Kagome saw and started to get up. Inuyasha ordered, "No. Stay there."

Inuyasha threw open the door and Kagome stood up in front of the couch. Sesshomaru walked in with Kagura and a little girl behind them. Instinctively, Kagome tensed up when she saw Kagura but she relaxed when she saw how the little girl was holding her hand and staring nervously between Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly stood by Kagome's side and stared at the little girl in confusion.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Kagome held a hand up. "Hold on, Inuyasha. Let me help her." She knelt down in front of the girl and smiled gently. "Hi. My name is Kagome. Do you mind if I see your cuts? I think I can help stop them from hurting."

The little girl looked up at Kagura and Sesshomaru and let go of Kagura and walked forward to Kagome. Kagome frowned when she saw how hurt she was.

She assured her, "This isn't going to hurt at all, okay?" Kagome took one of her arms in one of her hands and reached behind her and grabbed her bag from the couch. She took out some herbs that she kept in a small glass bottle and rubbed it on the girl's arm. She looked up at Inuyasha and asked, "Do you have any gauze?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, hold on a second." He disappeared upstairs and came back down in minutes, with a roll of bandages.

Kagome wrapped the girls arm with the herbs and gauze. She repeated this process for her other arm, her left leg, her shoulder, and several areas on her back. Finally, she stroked the girl's hair gently and held her hand over her head. A warm, bright blue light emanated from her palm and passed over the girl. The more minor cuts and scrapes and bruises began to fade from the girl's skin, and she started to smile.

Kagome sighed and looked up at her, smiling. She stood up and explained, "That took care of her surface wounds, but the gashes I covered up will take some more time to heal, unfortunately. I'm not quite so experienced yet." Kagome took a quick look at Kagura to gauge her reaction before turning away. "Do you wanna play the piano with me?"

The girl looked up at Sesshomaru, who replied, "Do whatever you wish." His tawny eyes followed her as he watched her sit on the bench next to Kagome, who was playing a simply melody.

Inuyasha, Kagura, and Sesshomaru walked over to the kitchen and sat around the island in the center. Looking between Kagura and Sesshomaru and Kagome and the little girl, Inuyasha muttered, "Who's the girl?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha looked at his older brother, eyebrows raised. "You don't know?" he asked skeptically.

Kagura explained, "On our way to a lunch meeting, the scent of human blood was carried to us and we found her, nearly dead in an alleyway. She hasn't even uttered a single word yet. She just nods or shakes her head or smiles." Her crimson eyes stared curiously at the little girl at the piano. She turned her attention to the older Takashi heir, asking, "If you don't mind, is it alright for me to go back to the office. I feel like this isn't my place."

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled slightly. Somewhat stunned, Kagura inclined her head slightly at Inuyasha who nodded back stiffly, and left the loft slightly.

With a sigh, Inuyasha inquired, "So how do you plan on me helping you with her? You gonna adopt her or something?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and didn't reply. He said, "I brought her over here so that Kagome could maybe lend her some old clothes and I thought that she'd have more experience with children than me…. Especially since she has to deal with you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru, growling.

"Ahem."

The two brothers looked at Kagome who was holding the little girl's hand in her own. "Sorry to disturb you two, but I think it's in our best interest to figure out what's going to happen now. Rin doesn't have a family. She's been living on the streets for two years now. Right?" Kagome looked down gently at Rin.

Biting her lip, Rin nodded. For the first time, Sesshomaru heard her meek, soprano voice. "My mom and dad were killed when I was a baby. Then I was put in orphanages and foster homes until I ran away from my foster parents two years ago."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well… they always hit me and one night, when they left me alone in the house, I left," she answered simply.

Kagome knelt down to Rin's level, and rested her hand gently on her shoulders. "Well, we're going to make sure that you're safe from now on." She smiled warmly at the girl.

* * *

"Damn it Kagura! Can you do anything right? I asked you to infiltrate the Takashi family and get information. I did _not_ intend for you to become a fucking Takashi yourself!" Naraku roared at the wind sorceress.

Kagura opened her mouth and Naraku cut her off again.

"I gave you orders to get me information! What have you turned up with? An excuse about a fucking orphan on the street? Maybe you were the wrong person to give this assignment to. Perhaps, you have served your sole purpose already."

Kagura defended herself, "I just started today. The fact that I even managed to get this far is an accomplishment! Just wait… Inuyasha is still suspicious of me. Let a false sense of security build up."

"Fine. But if you fail me again… I can guarantee you… 'freedom' will most definitely be harder for you to come by." To prove his point, Naraku tightened his hand into a fist and Kagura gasped in pain.

"And if you try to betray me for that arrogant Sesshomaru's attention, believe me, I'll find out. Don't think that I don't know about what's been going on, Kagura. Don't try and deceive yourself into thinking that you and the fucking brat you found on the street will be the ones to melt his fucking heart. Besides, how do you even love without a heart?" Naraku chuckled sadistically when he watched Kagura disappear in a gust of wind, a furious expression on her face.

"Mukotsu," he ordered.

The grotesque-looking man came out of the door behind him, an anticipatory smile on his face. He bowed and asked, "Yes, Naraku?"

"You and your brothers are my best mercenaries. I think it's time that I give you an assignment."

"I'd be honored."

Naraku smiled evilly. "Good. Now, do you remember that girl your weak excuse of a cousin dated two years ago?"

Mukotsu's beady eyes glinted mischievously in the dim light and a sinister smile spread across his lips. "Oh, of course. I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood up from the kitchen table and brought the dishes over to his step-mother, who was busy washing dishes with the other women. Izayoi smiled warmly at him and Sesshomaru nodded stoically and watched the middle aged women continue chattering to themselves. He walked into the Takashis' grand living room and leaned against the wall, next to Inuyasha watching the two dark headed girls on the couch. He saw Inuyasha smirking out of the corner of his eye and followed his younger brother's gaze. Sesshomaru chuckled through his nose lightly.

"Amusing sight, isn't it?"

"Hell, yes."

They both watched Kagome and Rin sit on the large, L-shaped couch in the center of the impressive room. They both stared at the tall windows and tall cork-shaped staircase leading up to the second floor that they were sure would resemble a maze.

Kagome exhaled and shook her head slightly. She shared a look with Rin and they nodded together. In unison they breathed, "Yeah… I know."

Inuyasha chuckled. He smirked and asked Kagome, "Do you want a tour of the grounds?"

Kagome's honey eyes lit up. Skeptically she asked, "Really?"

She looked at the staircase excitedly. She hopped up off the couch and stood at the foot of the staircase, smiling at Inuyasha. He rolled his amber eyes and took her hand. Kagome started up the stairs but fell backwards when Inuyasha resisted. He caught her easily in his arms and he put her down gently. She pulled his arm and tried to go upstairs. Rin quickly ran up to Sesshomaru and immediately began asking him questions about the house and asked to see the kitchen.

"Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I suppose." He began to walk towards the kitchen but froze when Rin wrapped her tiny hand around two of his clawed fingers. Sesshomaru looked down at her and she merely smiled in return and started to pull him towards the direction of the kitchen. He looked back and forth between her and Kagome.

'_Amazing… two tenacious raven-haired girls that are sweet and energetic and have a mysterious hold over Takashi men.'_

Sesshomaru gave Kagome and Inuyasha one more look of amusement before he let Rin tug him into the kitchen.

Kagome grunted while she tried to pull Inuyasha up the stairs. "Come on."

"No."

Kagome frowned. "You said you'd show me around."

"Yeah, well you have to earn the privilege of seeing the second floor. First, let me show you the grounds."

"The 'grounds'? As in, not just a backyard?" Kagome stepped down from the staircase and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yupp. Just like you have woods around your house…. Ehh… maybe a _little_ bigger."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome repeated, "A little?"

"The tiniest bit." Inuyasha grinned at her. He pulled her arm. "Come on. Follow me."

"You know," began Kagome, "I almost forgot you used to live in Osaka, what with you living in your loft with your label and school at the university."

Inuyasha chuckled, "With everything that's happened these past eight months, I guess my family and I had a pretty good reason to stay at Sango's."

Inuyasha pulled her past the living room through a wide hallway, making various turns into more hallways. He led Kagome into the conservatory, full of flowers and illuminated by the magenta and orange light coming in through the glass walls and ceiling. There were several chairs and wicker couches used for what Kagome presumed to be small talk for his parents and their guests. Inuyasha slid open the glass sliding door and pulled Kagome out.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Psh. What this? This is nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Show off," she muttered.

"Come on." Inuyasha reached for her arm and threw her onto his back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck easily and Inuyasha pushed off the ground, leaping into the tall branches of a bare tree. Slowly, he lowered Kagome and kept an arm around her waist while they sat on the branch.

"I see what you mean now." Kagome's honey eyes widened while she took in the Takashis' vast estate. While it was mostly made up of dense trees, not too far off was Osaka Bay, which glittered in the light of the setting sun. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring at her, gauging her reaction. Kagome quickly averted her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. "So is Rin going to be staying here with your parents?"

Not taking his eyes off of her, Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah… I guess. For some unknown reason, she's actually attached to Fluffy."

"I don't blame her."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. He asked icily, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…." Kagome held up her index finger, "He's responsible," a second finger went up, "he's successful," a third, "he's financially stable," and a fourth, "and he's not ugly. I suppose she either has a small crush on Sesshomaru or thinks that he's someone who will take care of her, especially after all that she's been through."

Inuyasha pouted and resisted the urge to fold his arms, for fear of letting go of Kagome. Kagome looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She scoffed and turned her head slowly.

"Oh no."

"'Oh no' what?" snapped Inuyasha.

Kagome stated matter-of-factly, "You're sulking."

"Hey! I'm not sulking!"

"Seems to me like you are."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome again and gracefully landed down on the grass. He let go and started marching off into the woods. Kagome sighed looked up at the dimming sky. She began walking back towards the house when she felt a presence behind her. Kagome quickly crouched down into a defensive position, on the balls of her feet, ready to run. The sound of rustling leaves caused Kagome to break into a sprint and run into the thick trees, whipping her head behind her to look over her shoulder. She kept running, ducking under branches and jumping over tree roots. Kagome looked behind her shoulder again and ran even harder when she felt someone coming close. She groaned while she turned her head to look behind her and pushed herself to run even faster. When she turned her head back again, Kagome felt the toe of her sneaker get caught under a tree root. She held her hands out in front of her and scraped her palms on the forest ground. Kagome hissed in pain and ignored the stinging in her hands to pull herself up and start running again. It wasn't very long until she tripped again, though she avoided falling this time when she landed into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's shoulders and stood her up straight. His nose twitched slightly and his golden eyes narrowed. He pushed Kagome behind him and held his arms out. "Kagome, what's going on?"

Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly. "I-I-I don't know. I just started running. I didn't see anything chasing me though. But I had to run."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha growled. "I started running back when I started to smell the scent of your blood." A snarl escaped his lips and he continued, in a low voice, "I smelled an unknown scent, too."

Kagome looked down at her hands. There were small cuts with tiny amounts of blood spread all over her palms. She felt a sting on her knee and she could see a new hole in the right knee of her jeans with a dark stain spreading around it.

'_I must have scraped it when I fell…'_

Inuyasha eventually relaxed his stance and turned around to face her. He put one clawed hand on her shoulder and the other grabbed one of Kagome's hands. Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. The other stroked her hair soothingly.

Kagome rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Holding her to him tightly, Inuyasha shook his head incredulously and muttered, "Idiot."

The two of them stayed like that, unmoving. Finally, Inuyasha pulled away. He looked over Kagome gently. "Come on; we should go."

They walked side by side through the forest, silent. Though she was sure Inuyasha had seen it long before she did, Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw the lights of the Takashi mansion through the trees. Inuyasha smirked at her and rolled his eyes. They walked out of the trees and into the clear backyard. The sun was finally gone and the sky was dark with the few exceptions of twinkling stars and the round moon. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into the house, through the maze of hallways and into the dining room. Cheers erupted at the sight of them.

Miroku joked, "Finally. I was wondering if you two were ever going to come back or if you finally decided to elope."

The chuckles died when the expression on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces didn't change. Sango's eyes widened when she saw the blood on Kagome's jeans and the dirt on her face.

"What happened?" she gasped.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together, his face grim. Inutaishio immediately picked up on his son's tense expression. He stood up and pulled his son to the side and out of the dining room altogether. Sango got up and took Kagome by the arm, leading her to a bathroom. Izayoi and Eri exchanged a look while Miroku knit his eyebrows together, deep in concentration.

Inutaishio brought Inuyasha into his office and sat as his desk. "Inuyasha, why don't you take a seat?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and replied, through clenched teeth, "I don't want to fucking sit down. I wanna fucking murder that bastard."

"Listen son, I understand how you're feeling right now but nothing is going to get done until you _take a seat_." He raised his eyebrows, urging Inuyasha to listen to him.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha roughly pulled back one of the chairs in front of his father and sat down with a huff.

"I don't know how the perpetrator got past security, past _us_."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Dad, don't you get it? Kagome isn't safe anywhere unless Naraku's taken care of."

Inutaishio's eyes stared off, distant. "It would seem so." He looked up at Inuyasha and ordered, "Trust me. I have some of my best advisors working on this. The only thing I need you to do right now is watch over her." He opened the office door. "Go."

Looking like he wanted to say more, Inuyasha nodded curtly and left his father's office, slamming the door behind him. He wandered through the halls before stopping to pound his fist against the wall. He groaned. Inuyasha looked down at the hardwood floors and raised his eyebrows.

"Myoga?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha?" The tiny flea jumped up onto Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes. "Well what have you found out?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find out much."

Inuyasha frowned. "That means that my father probably hasn't had much luck, either." He looked down at the flea, with a single eyebrow raised. "Do you remember what I discussed with you earlier?" he asked.

"Of course, Master Inuyasha. It's all ready for you."

"Good. Now go."

He watched the tiny flea demon bounce off of his hand and down the hallway, no doubt for some food. Inuyasha continued down the hallway and waited outside a closed door. He knocked lightly.

Sango's voice was able to permeate through the thick wooden door. "Yeah?" She sounded as if she was straining.

"Sango? What are you doing? I'm not wearing this to dinner!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Kagome's voice. He chuckled softly. "Sango, can you hurry up?" he complained.

Sango grunted and replied, "Hold on Inuyasha! This is mainly your idea, anyway."

"_His_ idea?"

"Kagome stop moving!"

The door suddenly opened and Kagome stumbled out in a delicate looking ivory dress. The dress was knee-length and had a delicate band of lace around her waist. The dress was strapless but there were wide sheer straps around her shoulders holding it up. There was a long silver chain around her neck and Sango had put up Kagome's hair in a messy ponytail. Kagome stood awkwardly in front of Inuyasha, blushing slightly.

"This was all your idea?" she asked, shocked.

Inuyasha smirked at her, his fangs peeking out. "Of course."

"So what's with the fancy get up?" Kagome gestured to the dress and her hair. Inuyasha looked over her and Kagome blushed more.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Inuyasha led her back into the backyard. Kagome widened her eyes.

"Really? You're taking me back here?"

Inuyasha looked at her with his amber orbs sincerely. "I'm not leaving you."

He wrapped his hand around her thin wrist and took her along a trail that she hadn't seen before. Kagome vaguely realized that the elevation was getting higher and higher. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and Kagome stood by his side, a small smile on her lips.

"What is this?" she gasped.

Inuyasha took her to the middle of a large clearing illuminated by the twinkling lights in the trees circling the clearing, as well as the lights wrapped around the large gazebo in the center of the clearing. He pulled her up the stairs and onto the platform of the gazebo. He shrugged and simple answered, "It's your Christmas present."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "My… Christmas present? You're a week early," she teased.

"Well, seeing as how my surprise for you went off-track, I had to make it up somehow."

Kagome mumbled, "Better to be three days late than never."

Inuyasha nodded and walked closer to her.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at her intently. He seemed to have trouble speaking what's on his mind. Kagome smiled gently at him and encouraged, "Inuyasha, if you have something to say, just say it. I'll listen." She frowned slightly when she saw a pained expression flicker in his ocher irises.

"First, your gift." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and lifted a shiny object that reflected all of the lights surrounding them. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and clasped the necklace around her neck. The pendant lay on her chest and Kagome stared down at it with a disbelieving look on her face. It was a silver crescent moon with tiny sparkling crystals outlining it.

"It's beautiful."

Inuyasha ducked his head and Kagome could have sworn she saw him blushing. He explained, "It's the symbol of the Takashi family. Sesshomaru has a birthmark on his forehead… and my mother carries the mark on her collarbone." As an afterthought, he added, "I think Sesshomaru's mother has it on her forehead, too."

Inuyasha looked straight into Kagome's honey eyes with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"What is it?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "I'm here to listen," she reminded him.

"This… isn't going to be easy." Inuyasha sighed. "There are so many… it's not just Naraku that wants me and my family dead. There are countless numbers of demonic families that are so fucking hungry for power that they will do anything to get it."

"I guess royalty's not all it's chalked up to be."

"Kagome, you have no idea. And…" Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together as he struggled to find the right words to say. "For a human and a youkai to _be together_, it's virtually unheard of. My parents just make it look easy. There have been so many failures."

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you."

"Why not? It's the goddamn truth!"

"No. I can't believe that you have such little faith in me. I told you I'd stay by your side, no matter what."

"Kagome…"

Kagome sighed and looked behind her, into the woods. "Okay, you guys can stop hiding behind the trees!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the dark figures running back towards the house and pouted. Kagome stood by his side and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Goddamn it Mukotsu! What the fuck is taking you so long?" Naraku growled into the phone.

Mukotsu quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. But due to the circumstances under which Kagura was hired, the process of hiring me into the company took a lot longer."

"Are you trying to blame this all on me, Mukotsu?"

"No, no, no. Of course not." Mukotsu chuckled nervously into the phone. "I was just trying to explain why I'm not able to finish my task as fast as you would like."

"Well, it would be in your best interests, for you to finish as soon as possible."

"What would you like me to do with the girl afterwards?"

"I couldn't care what the hell you do with the bitch. Just get it done, Mukotsu!"

Mukotsu winced when he heard the line suddenly die. He sighed and got out of the dark, tinted car and scurried over to the large skyscraper, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Inuyasha, honestly. This is pointless. That's a horrible idea." Kagome gave him a disparaging look, her eyebrows raised.

"Will you just listen to me for a second?" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest obstinately. "Look, this will work. If we go with this director for Haruka's video, then it'll receive more airplay."

"That's only because he's well known! But look at his storyboard concept. It has nothing to do with the song. And it doesn't harmonize well with Haruka's style! Now this director can pull off this video."

"But he's unheard of!" Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver mane.

Kagome slammed her hand on the desk and leaned forward. "His concept is _exactly_ what we need." She sat down in front of his desk and groaned. "We wouldn't have had to go our through this if you hadn't caused our perfect director to walk away."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's not my fault the guy was acting completely inappropriate."

"What did he do that was so inappropriate?"

Inuyasha stammered, "He..uh he y-you know. He—"

"I can't believe this. You chased him away because you were jealous! Honestly, Inuyasha. It's New Years' Eve and you gave us _more_ work to do." She put her head down on the desk and groaned.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted with a light knock on his office door. The door opened slightly and Yuki poked her head in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takashi, Ms. Higurashi. I don't mean to disturb you, but accounting needs you upstairs."

"Okay." Inuyasha sighed and stood up. Yuki closed the door behind her quietly. He looked at Kagome meaningfully.

"No. I don't like that director. He's going to ruin the video, even if he is more known." Kagome sighed and muttered, "I should give you the beads Kaede gave me."

"What beads?"

"It's nothing; forget it." Kagome stood up. "Look, we'll just start again the day after tomorrow. You go ahead upstairs. I'll finish up and I'll see you at Miroku and Sango's New Years' party later."

"Fine."

Kagome bent over the desk and picked up the various templates and music video concepts. She put them under her arm and slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to pull open the door when she gasped and dropped the storyboards, her hand on her heart. Yuki immediately entered and helped Kagome pick them up. When they stood up, Kagome gestured to the squat man behind her.

"Yuki, who's this?"

"Huh? Oh! Kagome, this is uhh…"

"Mukotsu."

"Right. Mukotsu. He's a new employee and apparently, he has orders to talk with you about something about the label."

Mukotsu bowed his head at Kagome. "It will only take a moment. I'll be very brief."

Kagome huffed, "Can you talk while I go? I have to be somewhere soon." She rushed out of the office. Kagome turned and called, "Yuki tell Inuyasha that I'm on my way home and that he has my phone."

"Sure thing."

"Yes, now how can I help you, Mukotsu?" Kagome and Mukotsu walked out of the building and entered the parking garage. He followed her to her car and watched her while she opened the back door of her Range Rover to put in the storyboards.

"I'm a little surprised. You don't remember me, Higurashi-san?"

Still rummaging in the back, Kagome replied, "I'm sorry. Should I?"

"Well, I believe you dated my cousin two years ago. Bankotsu?"

"Really? Well that was a long time ago. How is he?"

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to him in a while. But I heard that you were working here after I had gotten the job and since today was my first day, I thought I'd just drop in and say hello. Anyway, I was hoping that maybe you would go out to dinner with me this weekend.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Oh?"

Kagome spun around quickly, pulling a bow and arrow out from the back of her SUV. She demanded, "What do you want? I know that you have no intention to go on a date with me!" Kagome aimed the bow precisely at the grotesque man's chest.

Mukotsu laughed maniacally. "My beautiful Kagome. I _do_ want you. I have a feeling your powers would come in handy for fulfilling my needs."

Kagome pulled back on the bow, increasing the tension, and getting ready to fire.

"Kagome, you would shoot your future husband?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mukotsu pulled out a small glass vial with a foul-looking liquid in it. Kagome let go but Mukotsu threw the vial at her before the arrow was able to hit. It landed at her feet, causing a thick purple haze to cover her. Kagome held her arm over her mouth and nose, coughing. Kagome's vision began to blur and her eyes started to cloud. They finally closed without her permission.

* * *

"Damn it. What the fuck was so important?" Inuyasha stormed into his father's office where Inutaishio, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Myoga sat.

"Master Inuyasha, perhaps you should sit down."

Inutaishio's voice was firm but gentle as he ordered, "Sit down, son. There's been some news."

"What? What's going on?"

Sesshomaru answered, "It appears that through the security checks we've established, one of Naraku's known associates has tried to apply for a position here."It appears that he's hired a group of mercenaries, distant cousins of Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, actually."

"What?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We accepted his application and he came in today."

Outraged, Inuyasha roared, "Why the fuck would you accept his goddamn application?" He stood up, knocking down the chair.

"We accepted him in order to get him to come to Takashi Corporations with a false sense of security. Your brother and I planned on taking him for a small… 'meeting' so to speak."

"So get the bastard in here, already!" Inuyasha walked over to his father's desk and dialed Yuki's extension. "Yuki? Where's Mukotsu?"

The next words that came from the phone's speakerphone chilled the blood in Inuyasha's veins.

"The last time I saw him, he was walking with Kagome to her car."

In unison, Inutaishio, Sesshomaru, and Myoga yelled out, "Inuyasha! Be sensible!" But it was no use. Inuyasha threw open the office door and sprinted out of the room and was a blur as he sped down the stairs.

Inuyasha growled to himself, "Damn it…Kagome. I'm so stupid. You wait for me, Kagome. Wait for me!"

_Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled. 'Inuyasha, I feel bad now. I don't have your Christmas gift ready yet.'_

'_Keh! Don't worry about it.'_

_Kagome pouted. 'I really do feel bad.'_

_Inuyasha shook his head. 'You're such an idiot. You're willing to stay by my side, no matter what.' His golden eyes softened. 'That's more than enough. I'm happy you're by my side. Kagome, I'd give my life to make sure you're safe.'_

Snarling, Inuyasha tried to repress the memories of his broken promise. He pushed himself to run even faster. "Kagome…"

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**nelly: **I'm glad you love it! Consider it my holiday gift to you ;) Now, you're the second review I got saying that you're confused. Am I doing something wrong ? Haha. And I know all of the business terminology because I have friends majoring in business that constantly complain about what they have to learn and I laugh at them.

**Miharu Hasegawa:** Hi! I'm glad to see that I have a new reader. Was this update quick enough for you?

**CloudsAaeris909:** Yes, Kagura _is_ the spy. Would you expect anything else from an Inuyasha fanfic? Haha. I suppose you get to see what she does in this chapter, but as we all know, Kagura has her own plan in mind, doesn't she?

As always, read, review, and wonder.


	18. False Securities

Chapter 18: False Securities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination **

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Sesshomaru answered, "It appears that through the security checks we've established, one of Naraku's known associates has tried to apply for a position here."It appears that he's hired a group of mercenaries, distant cousins of Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, actually."_

"_What?"_

"_Calm down, Inuyasha. We accepted his application and he came in today."_

_Outraged, Inuyasha roared, "Why the fuck would you accept his goddamn application?" He stood up, knocking down the chair._

"_We accepted him in order to get him to come to Takashi Corporations with a false sense of security. Your brother and I planned on taking him for a small… 'meeting' so to speak."_

"_So get the bastard in here, already!" Inuyasha walked over to his father's desk and dialed Yuki's extension. "Yuki? Where's Mukotsu?"_

_The next words that came from the phone's speakerphone chilled the blood in Inuyasha's veins._

"_The last time I saw him, he was walking with Kagome to her car."_

_In unison, Inutaishio, Sesshomaru, and Myoga yelled out, "Inuyasha! Be sensible!" But it was no use. Inuyasha threw open the office door and sprinted out of the room and was a blur as he sped down the stairs._

_Inuyasha growled to himself, "Damn it…Kagome. I'm so stupid. You wait for me, Kagome. Wait for me!"_

_Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled. 'Inuyasha, I feel bad now. I don't have your Christmas gift ready yet.'_

'_Keh! Don't worry about it.'_

_Kagome pouted. 'I really do feel bad.'_

_Inuyasha shook his head. 'You're such an idiot. You're willing to stay by my side, no matter what.' His golden eyes softened. 'That's more than enough. I'm happy you're by my side. Kagome, I'd give my life to make sure you're safe.'_

_Snarling, Inuyasha tried to repress the memories of his broken promise. He pushed himself to run even faster. "Kagome…" _

* * *

Kagome groaned and tried to open her eyelids, which felt much heavier than usual. With another groan, she was able to lift her eyelids and was completely overcome with a wave of nausea, forcing her to close her eyes again while she winced in pain. She took in a deep breath and had a coughing fit, her lungs constricting from a lack of oxygen. Her eyes watered and the tears ran down her cheeks. The saltwater continued flowing until she felt something put over her mouth and her coughing slowed into wheezes before calming down into normal breathing. Kagome opened her eyes again and blinked, letting her watery vision become clearer as the remaining tears fell.

'_What happened? I remember… walking to my car. Mukotsu and that fog…'_

Her eyes widened and she whimpered in disgust at the face in front of her. She instinctively made to move her arms in front of her defensively but was shocked when she couldn't. Kagome struggled to swing her arms out in front of her but they remained limp by her side.

'_I can't move! My arms… my body won't listen to me.'_

The grotesque man's face lifted as he smiled ruthlessly. Kagome stared at him in awe. The lower half of his face was hidden by a mask but Kagome could see his eyes and facial structure changing, morphing. Strange red scars appeared on his face, sometimes reaching from his hairline to past the mask.

"Ahh…" he sighed. "You've finally woken up, Kagome! I have to admit, that was much faster than I expected, considering the dosage of poison I used on you." He grinned, baring his misshapen teeth at her. "I'm glad I chose you to be my wife."

'_Poison? His wife?'_

"Look at your eyes! They're wide with excitement. Don't worry, my pet. We'll have the ceremony as soon as possible. Oh I'm so lucky to have acquired such a beautiful spouse, despite my horrific appearance." He looked away thoughtfully, his eyes in the distant past.

"Should I tell you how I came to look so monstrous? You see, I wasn't _always_ so hideous. However, I couldn't help but carry out my passion for poisons. You see, I suppose I was too eager making new concoctions and there was this huge explosion." Kagome watched in horror while he chuckled at the memory. "On a more positive note, now my body is immune to most poisons." He looked over Kagome with eager eyes. "Soon, yours will be too."

Kagome's eyes moved helplessly around the cold, dark room. There were no windows that she could see any landmarks in and for all she knew, it was already dark. Her eyes roved downwards to her jeans where there was a small glint reflecting off of her phone. She screwed her eyes shut and prayed that Inuyasha would understand what she told Yuki about her phone and remember.

'_Inuyasha, that's ridiculous!' she complained. 'What in the world would lead to me needing a tracking device in my phone?'_

'_Keh! Don't be such a careless idiot. With Naraku wanting you dead, it's best to take some fucking precautions!'_

'_Hmph! I still think it's pointless.'_

'_Inuyasha, perhaps a tracking device is a little too extreme. And Kagome, Inuyasha is only doing this because he cares for you.' Miroku smiled amiably at the two._

_Kagome blushed and Inuyasha widened his eyes. He defended, 'Please! I could care less about what happens to Kagome. I just don't want that bastard Naraku getting what he wants.'_

_Glaring at him, Kagome asked, 'Oh really?' Inuyasha gulped._

_Sango hit her husband's shoulder. She hissed, 'Now look at what you've done! Great way to ruin our Christmas. They're going to start a huge argument and sulk all night.'_

Kagome shook her head slowly and let herself lie on the cold cement floor. Amazingly, she was able to let out a small groan. She supposed the mask was dulling the effects of the poison, allowing her control over her body again. Her body tensed again when Mukotsu began to ruffle through something behind him. Behind the mask, Kagome bit her lip worriedly. Mukotsu turned his attention to Kagome at the sound of her voice. He smirked and it sent chills throughout Kagome's body. She tried to keep her face impassive while she started to move her fingertips, gaining more control of her body.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see that my face hasn't repulsed you like the others. You know, I was always jealous when I saw you with Bankotsu. Sure, he's handsome but a girl like you deserves a man. Certainly not a weak little pretty boy!" He looked at Kagome hungrily. He continued, "I'll show you how much looks can be deceiving."

Still trying to gain movement, Kagome tried, "Is that the only reason you want me as your bride? My looks?"

Mukotsu seemed to be taken aback by her sudden question. He chuckled and replied, "Of course not. Why, it would be the same as the others rejecting me for my looks. No, that's not why I want you to be mine."

Inwardly cursing at her inability to even make a fist, Kagome continued stalling, asking, "Then why? You must have some sort of reason…"

"With my looks, I'm not a very picky person, Kagome. But I was presented with an opportunity to have you! A beautiful girl with strong spiritual powers, as well. And I had seen you before with Bankotsu and I knew you to be a kind girl." Mukotsu hovered over Kagome's body.

"What kind of opportunity? The job?"

Mukotsu sighed and leaned back. "Well of course. Hmm, it appears brains really doesn't come with beauty. Nevertheless, you do have powerful spiritual powers. That should come in handy somehow." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "In any case, I suppose I could tell you. It's not like you'll remember anything after tonight. If you must know, I was sent by Naraku."

Kagome momentarily stopped fidgeting while her mind suddenly began to pay attention to Mukotsu's story. She started trying to regain mobility while consciously listening to him at the same time. "Naraku," she repeated. With a sigh, Kagome prodded, "What about him? Why does he want me out of the way?" Once she was able to bend her knees and she could tell she could lift herself up, Kagome began to tune Mukotsu out until something, most likely her instincts, told her to listen.

"I think it has something to do with that brat he impregnated that whore with."

Kagome froze, though this time, the movement was not an effect of the poison, but voluntary. Her honey eyes widened while she stared at Mukotsu, who was frowning in confusion. She was sure that he was trying to figure out the same thing she was.

'_Kikyo's baby? Everything, all of it, is because of Kikyo's baby?' _

* * *

The tone of Yuki's voice was apologetic while it echoed through the silent four men. She apologized, "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to."

Inutaishio reassured her, "Don't worry, Yuki. It's just Inuyasha being Inuyasha. The brash, impetuous fool that he is." He sighed and cradled his head in his hands. "Why don't you go and take the rest of the night off, Yuki? Have a safe New Years' with the family. It's an order."

Her voice fervent with gratitude, Yuki replied, "Thank you, Takashi-san. Uhm… actually there was something else that I had to tell Inuyasha but apparently, he ran off before I could deliver the message."

Myoga urged the secretary, "Yes? What is it? We can pass it along to him." He bounced up and down quickly on Inutaishio's shoulder. Inutaishio gently flicked him off with his index finger and Myoga landed on the wooden desk with a slight thud.

"Well it's not much but I suppose it's important if Kagome told me to pass it along. She wanted Inuyasha to know that he has her phone. Maybe she's expecting a call from that director they want for Haruka's music video," she suggested. The line was quiet for a moment when no one replied. "Okay then… I'll head on home then. Have a Happy New Years', sir. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." There was a click on the speakerphone and the room was silent again.

Breaking the silence, Sesshomaru ordered, "Jaken, go home. You're not needed right now." Jaken looked up at him, his already large eyes widening. Sesshomaru sighed. "Now."

"Oh yes, of course." Jaken hurried to cross the office and leave but fell over his long robes. He quickly picked himself up but before he left he turned around and quickly asked, "What should I tell Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned sharply to Jaken's and he glared at him intensely. With an infinitesimal sense of satisfaction, he was able to cause Jaken to tremble in fear and he could sense that his aura even shook in fear. He sighed. "Just tell the girl that I'll be home soon and I just have to finish up some work." The sentence he uttered caused Inutaishio to lift his head and smirk slightly at his older son's show of paternal feelings.

He was about to comment on it when Myoga wondered aloud, "I wonder what kind of clue the mentioning of the phone could mean. And why on Earth would Kagome go to her car alone with Mukotsu? Surely, she must have sensed that his intentions were less than honorable. The man must be radiating some sort of dark aura." The little flea sat on the desk and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes closed in thought. "No. She must have known that it was a trap. Kagome planned to get caught and trusted that Inuyasha would come after her. But why?"

Suddenly, Inutaishio's boisterous laughter filled the room and echoed. There were still deep, rumbling chuckles escaping while he spoke. Sesshomaru stared at him in bewilderment, as if his father had just announced that Naraku was his long-lost son. Sesshomaru watched his father pull out his phone and begin dialing. With his hearing, he could hear the ringing on the other line, and the subsequent sound of the computerized voice of the receiver's voicemail. Finally, he heard the quiet, disgruntled sound of his father clicking his tongue in irritation. Suddenly, his father turned to him and ordered, "Sesshomaru, go after Inuyasha. He's bound to get hurt trying to protect both Kagome and his ego."

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room stealthily. '_Has he finally lost it?_' Sesshomaru was able to find Inuyasha's scent and follow it to his current location. Inuyasha was down on all fours, the tip of his nose close to the cement sidewalk. "Has it really come down to this, Inuyasha?" he asked dryly.

"Shut up." Inuyasha stood up and straightened his posture, slightly lifting his chin up defiantly at his brother. "The scent was faint to begin with and it's been mixing with every other smell in the goddamn city. Goddamn it! It sure was easier back during Dad's time…" Inuyasha sighed. "No cars, factories, or overpopulation to mess with your nose."

"Are you done ranting now?" Sesshomaru took a tentative sniff and frowned when he couldn't find any trace of Kagome's scent either, even though it led right to the spot where he stood with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru, who responded with a scowl. Looking at the dark streets, Inuyasha sighed and asked, "So why the hell did you come anyway?"

"Yuki told us something else but being the moron that you are, you ran off before you could hear." Sesshomaru ignored his brother's growling and continued, "When she left, Kagome mentioned that you have her phone." His usually eloquent speech was marred by his sarcasm when he added, "Is that some sort of secret code between the two of you?"

Inuyasha snorted. He made a sour face and sneered, "No, it's not some secret code." His eyebrows knit together while he murmured to himself. "I have her phone? What is she trying to tell me?"

"So you don't have her phone?"

Scoffing, Inuyasha retorted, "No. She's never more than three feet away from the stupid thing! It's not like it's really that useful though if she ended up getting caught and not being able to use it." Inuyasha's voice trailed off in contemplation. "It's useless…" he repeated. Vaguely, he could hear himself and Kagome arguing in the not too distant past.

'_There is absolutely no reason for you to have a tracking device for me! I won't get lost; you're the puppy here!'_

_Kagome waved the tiny microchip in between her thumb and index finger, her cheeks coloring with anger. With a flick of her wrist, Kagome sent the chip flying above their heads. Not taking his golden eyes off of her honey irises, Inuyasha reached his arm up and easily caught the chip and scowled._

'_Shut up! I'm not a dog. I'm a dog _demon_. Listen, little wench, just let me put in the chip. Otherwise, that phone is fucking useless!'_

He chuckled to himself and began running.

Sesshomaru was quick to run along with him. "Is everyone going crazy? What are you thinking Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha reached into his back pocket, pulling out his thin cell phone. Sesshomaru watched somewhat curiously as he flipped it open and pushed several buttons. He tossed it to Sesshomaru, who caught it easily in his hand. The arch of his right eyebrow lifted slightly as he looked at the screen. He chuckled lightly through his nose and tossed back the phone. He asked skeptically, "Really? And she let you get away with that?"

Inuyasha grinned in spite of himself and the current situation. He shrugged and replied, "It was part of my Christmas gift to her. How could she refuse? And I'll admit, it pissed her off real good." His smile fell slowly and he continued darkly, "But unfortunately, it was necessary."

"A tracking device in her phone… Is that why you two were sulking last week? You certainly spoiled the Christmas mood for her." As an afterthought, Sesshomaru asked, "Is that why you gave her the necklace with the family crest? To soften the blow?"

"Not exactly," Inuyasha mumbled. Looking out of the corner of his eye, even in the darkness of the alleyways they were running through, Sesshomaru's acute eyesight could still see the blush coloring Inuyasha's cheeks. Sensing his eyes on him, Inuyasha quickly turned to glare at his older brother. He muttered, "I gave it to her because I thought it would make her happy. And I _wanted_ to give it to her." Inuyasha sniffed defiantly, wordlessly daring Sesshomaru to mock him.

Sesshomaru knew this and he goaded, "Oh good. I think I would like her better as a sister-in-law, no offense to Kikyo. Good job, Inuyasha. You were able to find two prospective mates in less than a year. And they're cousins, too." He narrowly missed Inuyasha's claws coming after his cheek.

Growling, Inuyasha asked, "Did you really have to bring that up? What the fuck are you still with me for? Didn't you just have to pass me the clue about the phone? Well I got it! Bastard."

Ignoring Inuyasha's insults, Sesshomaru replied, "We told you that Mukotsu was part of a trio of mercenaries that work for Naraku. These three… 'men' are distant cousins of Renkotsu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu, the four brothers that we are allied with. Though they are estranged now and carry a mutual hostility towards each other, they grew up together and Renkotsu's been able to tell me about them. This Mukotsu is apparently a poison master. He's spent his entire life devoted to poison and he prides himself on it, though his skills would have no effect on me. I possess more violent poison than he does naturally and can withstand anything he tries."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't take yourself too highly. And don't sell me out so short. I'm sure I could handle this Mukotsu prick and take care of him before he even reacts and gets his special poison." Suddenly, Inuyasha was stopped and he grunted as he fell backwards onto the ground. "What the fuck was that for?" He pulled himself and was nose to nose with Sesshomaru, baring his fangs at him.

His tone of voice no longer that belonging to a brotherly argument, Sesshomaru warned, "Listen, _pup_, I know that due to you being a hanyou, you're always trying to follow through with what you brag and I commend you on that, but you need to keep your ego down to size. I don't care if you _can_ take care of Mukotsu. There's more at stake than your incessant need to prove yourself." Sesshomaru backed away. "Your priority is Kagome, or have you forgotten? You really think you can fight and protect her at the same time?" Uncharacteristically letting out a snort, Sesshomaru ordered, "The only thing you're going to do is grab her and run."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru intensely and let a ragged sigh pass through his lips. He relented, "Fine. You take care of the bastard." His golden irises blazed with a sudden passion. "But when the time comes, Naraku is _mine_."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow quickly jerked upwards. "Of course."

"Then what the hell are we standing around for? Let's kill this piece of shit and get Kagome back." He took off again, moving closer and closer to the blinking dot on the screen of his cell phone. Inuyasha growled when they were within ten minutes of Kagome's location. The scent of honeysuckles, lilies, and vanilla hit him with such a force that he was stunned. With such a concentration of her scent, she was definitely near her phone, like Inuyasha knew when he first got the tracking device. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in front of the old, dilapidated house, wrinkling their highly sensitive noses in disgust. Inuyasha smirked. "After you."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he watched, almost horrified, when Sesshomaru effortlessly opened the door and walked in silently. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and followed behind him, disappointed.

'… _He's so boring. Didn't even break it or make a cool bang.'_

Inuyasha quickly fell into step behind Sesshomaru, the two of them wordlessly creeping around the perimeter of the house's ground level. Once they had circled around, searching the rooms, they met up. Inuyasha gestured to the stairs and Sesshomaru nodded. Anyone who saw them would know the two brothers were Inuyoukai by the way they were able to leap up the stairs, both gracefully and agile, and without a sound. Once they reached the landing, a hiss echoed through the empty hallway and a small fog was making its way towards them. Inuyasha held his arm to his nose.

He leapt backwards down the stairs. "Damn it!" he cursed, his voice still muffled, with his mouth buried in the crook of his elbow. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the smoke with arrogance and landed elegantly next to Inuyasha.

"Don't breathe," he warned. Quickly surveying their surroundings, he gestured to a moldy door, "There. The basement."

They rushed across the darkness and slowly pulled open the wooden door that was practically falling off the hinges. The door opened to old, rotting stairs that looked like they could collapse in seconds. Though it was pitch black, their superhuman eyesight allowed them to see that there was just another narrow hallway at the foot of the stairs. Carefully, they sprinted down the steps, their broad shoulders brushing past the decaying brick walls in the narrow hall. The dank smell was everywhere, nearly overpowering the mixed scents of Kagome and Mukotsu. Inuyasha hurried along the hall, which led to more corridors. Finally coming to an old metal ladder that led further down, Inuyasha put his foot on the rung and winced when the metal screeched against his weight. He pulled his foot back and jumped down into the darkness. He landed on the ground with a muted thud while Sesshomaru stood lithe, able to land silently. Inuyasha cursed and looked at their new surroundings. They were enclosed in a tight space, enough to fit one more person Inuyasha's size. Sesshomaru's sharp eyes scrutinized the four brick walls, trying to find out where the source of Kagome's scent was coming from. His eyes rested on the brick wall behind Inuyasha's head. He quickly lashed out his claws and Inuyasha ducked in time. Glowering at him, Inuyasha moved the rubble aside and there was a small hole into a large concrete room, full of posts to hold up the basement and house. He and Sesshomaru maneuvered through the hole and hid behind separate posts.

His back to the wooden beam, Inuyasha's triangular ears twitched as they listened. Inuyasha bit down on his lower lip, to hold in the growl that begin rumbling deep in his chest when he heard the voice of Mukotsu and Kagome's groans. His amber eyes locked with Sesshomaru's and he nodded. While Inuyasha began to move stealthily among the posts, Sesshomaru stayed behind in the shadows, waiting for his time.

The entire time, their ears were tuned in to Kagome and Mukotsu's conversation. Inuyasha turned around quietly and peeked at the scene in front of him. His eyebrows knit together when he saw Kagome lying on the ground and her quiet wheezing which was slowly relaxing into normal breathing. He almost growled when he smelled her tears on her cheeks. Inuyasha somehow found it within himself to take his eyes off of her to look at Mukotsu and his upper lip curled in disgust. Sesshomaru shot him a warning look to keep quiet and Inuyasha was able to suppress his growling and listen.

"Ahh… You've finally woken up, Kagome! I have to admit, that was much faster than I expected, considering the dosage of poison I used on you." A moment's pause. "I'm glad I chose you to be my wife."

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself bound, his arms pulled behind his back by Sesshomaru, who was grunting while he tried to hold Inuyasha's arms. He looked behind at him in confusion but was quickly overwhelmed by such a surge of power and anger, something a thousand times more powerful than the jealousy he usually felt. This power flared and fought and Inuyasha struggled to keep it at bay.

Sesshomaru hissed, "Control yourself, Inuyasha!" He held his arms tighter and was prepared to pin Inuyasha down. His golden eyes stared at Inuyasha's face in amazement. His brother's cheeks were changing, receiving jagged purple streaks, just like him and their father. His usually golden eyes were suddenly bleeding into a crimson red. He whispered, "Think of Kagome!"

Inuyasha's breathing was ragged while he tried to control himself, bewildered by what was happening. He blinked and Sesshomaru loosened his hold when the purple marks began to fade and his eyes were golden again. Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the conversation again. He cursed when he realized that his little episode caused them to miss out on part of their conversation.

Kagome's soprano voice echoed through the room. "Is that the only reason you want me as your bride? My looks?"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

'_Kagome? What the hell are you planning? Are you seriously trying to goad him on?'_

"Of course not. Why, it would be the same as the others rejecting me for my looks. No, that's not why I want you to be mine."

"Then why? You must have some sort of reason…"

Still perplexed about what Kagome was doing, Inuyasha zeroed in on her body on the ground. His eyes widened in enlightenment when he realized what she was doing. With his eyesight, he could see her tiny movements and tests to see how much she could move. He smirked in appreciation. He nodded at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha whispered, "I think it's time."

Sesshomaru held up a halting hand. "Hold on. Mukotsu's telling Kagome something about Naraku."

"What about him? Why does he want me out of the way?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha could see Mukotsu's squat frame lift and lower, as if he shrugged. "I think it has something to do with that brat he impregnated that whore with."

Inuyasha saw that Kagome tensed and he froze with her. Together, their minds were in total synchronization as they thought, _'Kikyo's baby? Everything, all of it, is because of Kikyo's baby?'_

Inuyasha's mind was reeling and racing at the same time, a thousand things passing through his thoughts. He felt anger, confusion, jealousy, fear, and most of all, the need to protect something, to fight with his life. He crouched, shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet. Sesshomaru stood straight against the wooden beam. He widened his eyes at Inuyasha and Inuyasha reluctantly backed down, his golden eyes focused on Kagome's frozen face.

'_Damn it… I don't like this.'_

His eyes shifted between Kagome and Sesshomaru, impatient. His ears kept twitching, waiting for the quietest signal to get the petrified girl on the floor. They narrowed when he saw Mukotsu's silhouette hover over Kagome's. His listening ears perked and his whole body tensed. What happened next filled Inuyasha's chest with admiration. There was the sound of a muffled blow and Mukotsu groaned while Kagome flipped over and crawled away. Smiling, Inuyasha made to get Kagome to let Sesshomaru deal with Mukotsu until he was frozen in place.

Mukotsu grabbed Kagome's ankle and dragged her back to him and Kagome shrieked in pain when her hands and cheek were dragged across the ground. Mukotsu panted and kneeled next to her. "Squealing with excitement, already?"

Not caring to wait for Sesshomaru's cooperation, Inuyasha revealed himself from behind the pole and stood in the open space in front of Kagome and Mukotsu. "You bastard! Get your fucking grimy hands off of her!" Once again, he could feel the anger he felt towards Mukotsu for harming Kagome and threatening her begin to flare and whip inside of him.

Sesshomaru put a strong hand on Inuyasha's shoulders, sensing his youki flare up again, threatening to take over. As soon as he saw Inuyasha's eyes bleed red again, he suggested calmly, "Inuyasha, go and take your…" Sesshomaru hesitated to use the next word but figured it would make Inuyasha go. He finished, "Mate."

Kagome's eyes widened at the word and she took in Inuyasha's changing form, understanding. "Inuyasha…" She tried to get up and hurry to him but she let out another yelp of pain when Mukotsu pulled her back by grasping her long raven hair. Kagome turned to face him, extending her hand out towards his face and a bright light shot out, blinding Mukotsu.

Kagome grunted while she got up and ran to Inuyasha. She gripped his shoulders and looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. She entreated, "Inuyasha, please. Inuyasha come back."

Inuyasha shook his head and his voice, a low guttural version of his voice, was refusing. "No. I have to _kill_—"

Kagome took his face in her hands and forced him to look down on her. "No. _No_. You have to stay with me. You said so, Inuyasha! You said you would let me stay by your side and that you would stay by my side." She let out a sigh of relief when Inuyasha's wild eyes softened and became tawny, just like before.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and instructed Kagome, "Get him out of here. Wait outside. I'll be finished in here shortly."

Inuyasha's eyes focused and he placed his hands on top of Kagome's. "Kagome…" He looked ahead at Sesshomaru's tall figure heading towards Mukotsu. "Sesshomaru, you make sure the little bitch pays."

He lowered his hands, holding on to one of Kagome's. "Come on." Inuyasha ran with Kagome past the wooden beams and ignored Mukotsu's maniacal laughter echoing behind them. He carried her through the hole in the brick wall that Sesshomaru made and followed her up the fragile ladder. Together, they sprinted through the maze of a basement and up the stairs. Inuyasha took her in his arms and made sure she buried her head into his chest while he ran through the first floor, now full of the fog from the second floor. He smirked when he saw the still-intact front door and burst through it without a problem.

Once they were out in the middle of the deserted street, Inuyasha put Kagome down and knelt down and looked over her quickly. Frowning in displeasure at her bleeding hands and right cheek, Inuyasha also wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of Mukotsu all over her. He put a hand on her undamaged cheek and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "This is nothing. I can bandage myself up in fifteen seconds flat." She turned her gaze towards the rotting house with worried eyes. "Is Sesshomaru going to be okay? I know he's a powerful youkai and everything, but that poison is really potent."

"Don't worry about him. You're my priority right now. Sesshomaru can handle whatever Mukotsu throws at him. He has his own poison." Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome. He prodded, "Are you sure you're fine?"

Kagome exhaled. "Inuyasha, don't worry about me," she replied tersely.

Inuyasha widened his eyes at her and scoffed. "'Don't worry' about you? Are you fucking kidding me Kagome? You were poisoned, unconscious, and brought to some fucking hideaway in a deserted part of the city, where a fucking mental bastard almost… He… Kagome, I don't know what I would've done if he…"

Turning to face him again, Kagome's eyes softened. "Inuyasha, I—"

"And another thing! How could you be so goddamn careless to be alone with that bastard? You sensed his aura and you knew that he worked for Naraku! That's why you had Yuki give me that message about your phone." He punched the concrete in frustration.

Kagome mumbled something and Inuyasha sighed. "What?" She shook her head and rested it on her knees, which she pulled up to her chest. "C'mon, what is it?"

Looking at him again, with her gentle eyes, Kagome mumbled, "It's because I knew that you'd come for me. I'll admit, I didn't know if you'd remember the stupid tracking chip but I knew you'd come looking for me."

Inuyasha's eyes softened in return and his ears slightly drooped. "Kagome, you have no idea how I felt when I heard that you went off with him. I was so… so angry and scared. It was like someone put ice water in my veins. I-I wasn't ready to go back on my word. I would give my life to make sure you're safe."

Kagome felt her heart swell in her chest at Inuyasha's earnest words and she turned her head sharply, trying to blink back the tears accumulated in her eyes. She sighed when she realized that Inuyasha could probably smell the saltwater. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you anxious. It's just, I had to find out why Naraku is going through all this trouble. Why he had to disrupt so many people's lives." She sniffed softly and she allowed herself a small smile when Inuyasha pulled her closer to let her lean on his shoulder.

His voice was full of fervent certainty when he replied, "Don't worry about Naraku. He'll pay for everything that he's done. I'll make sure—" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow when Kagome pulled away from him and he tried to dull the pain filling in his chest from her pulling away. "Kagome, I—"

Kagome's gaze was locked on the house again. "Inuyasha, something's wrong. Sesshomaru's taking too much time in there. We need to go back in." She pulled herself to her feet but Inuyasha held her back, holding her wrist in his hand.

"No," Inuyasha shrugged off his jacket and put it over Kagome's shoulders, "I'm going in. You stay right here and if Sesshomaru or I don't come out in the next ten minutes, run. Run until you're near either of our parents or friends."

Shaking her head, Kagome protested, "No. Inuyasha I want to stay with you."

"Goddamn it. No! Kagome, I can't worry about protecting you while I'm in there." Inuyasha started running towards the house but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha, I can take care of myself. You need to stop acting like I'm a useless child who can't defend herself and realize that I have powers and I can _fight_."

Inuyasha set his mouth firmly. "No." He shook off her arm and ran back into the house. Before Kagome could run in after him, Inuyasha knocked down the entire front of the house, putting rubble and debris in between Kagome and the only entrance.

Kagome huffed in exasperation and frowned. She stared at the destroyed house hopelessly and hugged Inuyasha's jacket tightly around her. "Inuyasha… you idiot."

* * *

Sesshomaru towered over the little deformity of a man in front of him. His usually unreadable face clearly held a look of contempt and superiority over Mukotsu. He sighed. "Don't worry, lowlife. You're not worth the effort for me to kill. I merely want to know what Naraku is planning."

'_Then I'll dispose of you…'_

Mukotsu laughed. "Don't you know? Naraku trusts no one and tells his plans to no one. I only know what he tells me, which isn't much."

"Are you sure about that?" Sesshomaru flexed his claws. "Because I don't take too kindly to being told lies by those who are beneath me." He threatened, "Now what do you know? And what about the baby?"

"From what I've heard, Naraku believes that he will be able to heighten his power through the child." He begged, "Please, that's really all that I know. Spare me."

'_Inuyasha's coming. Maybe I should let him take care of this bastard. There's no reason for me to waste my time.'_

Lowering his hand, Sesshomaru sniffed arrogantly, "Like I stated previously, I am not one who appreciates wasting their time and killing you would indeed be a waste of my time."

Mukotsu stared after the refined and graceful Inuyoukai retreating in both envy and wonder. He muttered, "He would really spare my life after all I did and was planning to do to that little bitch?"

Sesshomaru stopped and frostily replied, "That little 'bitch' is Kagome, and she is a valuable and dear part of my family and legacy. You would be wise to not insult my family."

Grinning mischievously, Mukotsu replied, "And what if I do? You know what, I'll tell you something else. I really am frustrated that you and your half-breed brother came when you did. A little later, and you would have been hearing your precious Kagome's screams and cries."

In a flash of movement, too quick for Mukotsu's eyes to catch, a narrow green light lashed out and struck his face. Blood flowed easily from the long cut that travelled vertically across one of Mukotsu's eyes. His hand flew to his left eye and he smirked in delight. "This is all the poison you can inflict on me?"

There was a loud commotion and several seconds later, there was another blast as brick and rubble flew across the space, Inuyasha coming through. He looked from Sesshomaru to Mukotsu and back at Sesshomaru. He growled, "It's been this long and _that's_ all you've done? I knew I should've taken care of this bastard."

Sesshomaru smiled maliciously at Mukotsu. "Inuyasha, I heard you coming from when you first told Kagome outside. Since killing this... thing is below me, I thought maybe you should handle it." Inuyasha shot him a disparaging look. "I did lose my temper a bit though, when he mentioned torturing Kagome."

Inuyasha glared at Mukotsu. "You fucking prick!" He rushed across the distance between himself and Mukotsu quickly and leaped into the air, gracefully crossing the small distance remaining, his claws outstretched and aiming at Mukotsu's head. Something hard collided with Inuyasha and he fell to the ground with a grunt. "Sesshomaru! What the hell was that for?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond or even look at him, merely waiting in front of Mukotsu, where Inuyasha would have landed. Mukotsu looked at him, perplexed before suddenly, a loud bang reverberated and tons of an ill-looking, vomit-colored haze exploded, directed at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha held his arm over his face and turned away, his back to the sight. When everything cleared, Inuyasha looked back and smirked once he saw Mukotsu's shocked expression when Sesshomaru stood in exactly the same spot, perfectly unscathed. Sesshomaru raised his hand again, his claws extending into a long whip of the same color that Mukotsu saw before he was cut. Sesshomaru swung his arm in an X-pattern, the whip echoing his arm's movement and caused Mukotsu's cuts to not only bleed, but burn the surrounding flesh. Retracting his poison whip, Sesshomaru calmly swiped Mukotsu across his chest with his claws, effectively ending the annoying howls of pain.

Standing over Mukotsu's dead corpse, Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth fell slightly at the ends. "Inuyasha, it's time to leave. It seems that before he died, he activated this large poison gasket."

Inuyasha nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." He quickly went back through the large hole he created and agilely moved upwards, with Sesshomaru quick on his heels.

Outside, Kagome waited nervously. She had heard the screams and cursing from inside the house and she cringed, wondering who it could be. Though she knew that Mukotsu could do little to stop them, a small part of her wouldn't stop nagging her, reminding her that Inuyasha wasn't as immune to poisons as Sesshomaru was. With bated breath, she waited for the two brothers to leave the house, unharmed. In the quiet of the night, she could hear a low crackling sound and suddenly a large boom and the rumbling sound of the house collapsing. Kagome held her arms in front of her face when a large cloud of smoke erupted from the structure and wreckage from the blast flew.

She lifted her head slowly when it was quiet again, only to gasp in horror. There was, quite literally, nothing left. The house had been obliterated into nothing more than dust and particles of wood and metal with occasional blocks of brick or concrete. Kagome ran to the site, which was still covered in smoke and dust. She coughed while she yelled, "Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?"

Kagome tried to hold back her tears while she sifted through the remains of the house, calling out Inuyasha's name. Holding her hand over her mouth, she knelt down, breathing heavily as she tried to now hold back her sobs. "Inuyasha? Goddamn it!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome lifted her head, releasing her breath in relief. From the fading smoke and dust, she could see two silver-haired men coming her way. Inuyasha looked at her on the ground, concern written all over his face. Once he saw that she was fine, his entire being felt relief; it was as if the world had just been unfrozen, and to him, protecting her would be his world. Little did he know that the same feeling of release and euphoria was currently passing through Kagome's system at the same time. Through her tears, Kagome grinned at Inuyasha, who smiled back easily in return.

Kagome breathed, "Inuyasha…" and ran to him, stopping right in front of his towering figure. "You're okay…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome and wrapped an arm easily around her waist. "Of course I am. You think I'm some weak little bitch like Kouga?" He lifted her up into his arms and continued, "You, on the other hand, not so much. Sesshomaru, let's go."

Nodding, Sesshomaru was able to form a cloud and quickly stepped up onto it. Inuyasha started to walk towards the cloud with Kagome in his arms when she raised her eyebrows at him and pressed her hands against his firm chest with little results. He sighed and snapped, "Now what is it?"

Kagome glared at his tone of voice. She replied, her tone acerbic, "I'm not a little kid, and I can walk and stand on my own. Now put me down!" She ineffectively began to push him away again and Inuyasha merely smirked at her. Ignoring her protests, he stepped onto the cloud with Sesshomaru, sitting down cross-legged fluidly, managing not to jostle Kagome at all. She huffed, "I really don't see why this is necessary."

Looking down at her quizzically, Inuyasha asked, "Are you sure you're all right?" In a surprisingly gentle move that surprised Kagome, he brushed hair back from her face, prompting her cheeks to color. Flustered, she nodded quickly. Inuyasha continued, "Because I thought you'd be in pain, seeing as how you're bleeding from your cheek and arm and I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with your ankle by the way you were limping while we were escaping. Seeing as how you don't realize that that's why it's necessary for me to carry you, I'm positive you must have hit your head."

Shooting him a disparaging look, Kagome's voice was sincere when she answered, "I'm okay, Inuyasha. The cuts and bruises, even my ankle, it's nothing. I'm alright. I'm just happy knowing that you're okay." Her long eyelashes fluttered as she tried to keep herself awake but her eyelids kept closing over her warm honey eyes.

"Go to sleep, it's fine."

Kagome mumbled, "No, I can stay awake," but her eyes closed slowly and she buried her head into Inuyasha's chest. Looking down on her, Inuyasha felt himself smile while he watched Kagome breathe evenly, her face calm and peaceful, filling himself with a sense of relaxation and tranquility.

Inuyasha scowled when Sesshomaru's voice brought him back into reality. "Inuyasha, from what we've learned from Mukotsu… Kikyo must be protected." The lights of Tokyo's skyline passed by them in a blur and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I know." He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed. His mind clouded over with the conflicting feelings he felt over the two cousins. He knew that he didn't truly love Kikyo but he wasn't sure what exactly he had with Kagome. When the time came, Inuyasha knew, with a hard pull on his heart, that he'd have to choose who to protect.

* * *

"Miroku, I don't think that's such a good idea," a woman's voice said. Kagome blinked. The woman, who she realized was Sango, continued, "Hiding either of them in a cave might have worked five hundred years ago, but it's not such a plausible idea right now." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She stayed silent, listening to the conversation right outside of her room. A large smack made her jump. She relaxed, laying her head back down on the pillow, almost bored due to the familiarity of the sound. "Miroku! Don't you think that this is a less than appropriate time?"

Kagome smiled at Miroku's muffled apology and stared at the door. She strained to hear the next part of their conversation, but they seemed to be keeping quiet on purpose. A low growling and a sigh made her turn around to stare at the silver-haired hanyou sitting with his arms folded stubbornly across his chest in the large armchair right next to her, his lips forming a cute pout. She pointed her chin at the door, silently asking what the newlyweds were arguing about.

Inuyasha's face remained impassive and uncaring. Kagome was shocked to see how much he really looked like Sesshomaru when he did that. He shrugged, staying silent, though Kagome could see a quick flash of anger in his golden eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring at his secrecy. Before she could call him out on it and commence their inevitable argument, the bedroom door was thrown open and a flash of black and orange buzzed by and jumped on the bed on either side of her. Kagome gasped but then was overcome by giggles while she embraced Rin and Shippo tightly in her arms.

Grinning widely at them, she exclaimed, "Happy New Years! What time is it?" Kagome let go of them and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Quickly, she sat back down, holding a hand to her head. She grumbled, "Head rush…" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo looking at her with worried eyes. She smiled and waved it off. "Oh it's nothing. Just a little vertigo." Rin and Shippo seemed to relax at her words but Inuyasha's eyes never left her while she slowly walked around the bed, bent over, holding on to the bed.

Two tall, willowy figures stood by the doorframe and Kagome, straightened herself, smiling softly at them. "Happy New Years," she greeted. Sesshomaru, remaining as stoic as ever, simply allowed himself a small smile and inclined his head towards her. Kagome watched curiously as his tawny eyes travelled down to her side at Rin who grinned eagerly at the sight of the two adults. Next to him, the woman stood graceful, even in stillness. Her ruby eyes glinted and she smiled gently at Kagome.

Her mature, smooth voice was different than what Kagome had remembered in their previous altercations. "Happy New Years, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

She seemed to be at ease in their presence now. Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat advantageous about this, even though she knew, though she didn't know how, that Kagura was innocent in all of this; that it was Naraku forcing her hand, not her own choice. Nevertheless, like a strategist, she was glad that Kagura seemed to feel a sense of security in her façade, as if they believed her.

Kagome smiled back, "I'm fine, Kagura. Thanks for asking. I hope your enjoying yourself." She ignored Inuyasha's grumbling behind her and stomped down on his foot with her good foot. Across the bed, Shippo wedged himself in between Kagura and Sesshomaru, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Rin! Hurry up and bring Kagome into the living room. The countdown's starting!" He bounced on his tiny feet, anxious for the two girls to make their way across the bedroom and to him.

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Kagome! That's why we came in here. We wanted you to watch the countdown with us." She tugged on Kagome's hand, pulling her to the living room.

Kagura offered, "Rin, maybe you and Shippo could go ahead. Let Kagome slow down a little bit first." She chuckled softly.

Rin pouted. Sesshomaru backed Kagura up. "Listen to Kagura, Rin. Kagome's been hurt and she needs to rest and take things slowly. The countdown doesn't start for another two minutes. She'll make it to the living room in time." Looking back at Kagome with her similar eyes, Rin bit her lip but listened to them.

Kagome winked at Rin. "I'll see you in five minutes, mini-me."

The sentiment lifted Rin's spirit, prompting her to grin back at Kagome before she and Shippo ran back to the living room. The four could hear them yelling, "Miroku! Sango! Kagome's awake. She's coming!"

Sesshomaru's voice broke the trance the four of them seemed to be in. "Well, we'll go watch. But, I'm afraid that afterwards, we're going to need to have a serious conversation in light of recent events." Kagura scowled at his words, apparently displeased at the turn of topics. With a look from Sesshomaru, the sour look disappeared from her face and they walked side by side, closer than Kagome had ever seen Sesshomaru be to someone.

A look of amusement on her face, Kagome sighed and stared at the hallway in front of her as she stood by the doorway of Sango and Miroku's guest bedroom. "Damn it. Why did I tell them to buy the big apartment?" she muttered as she winced after her first step. Kagome kept her hands on the left wall, pressing her palms against it, trying to displace the pain from her ankle and press harder against the wall.

Silently following behind her, Inuyasha felt a sharp pain pull at his heart and his chest constricting while he watched Kagome limp slowly down the hallway. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, keeping them firmly at his side fighting the urge to take Kagome in his arms. As quietly as he could, so as to not gain her attention, he turned to face the wall and slammed his fist against it, though he nearly punched a hole through. Inuyasha let himself rest his forehead on the smooth surface.

'_Until the battle with Naraku is over… I have to distance myself from Kagome.' _He winced when there was another sharp pain in his chest. Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at the wall in front of him, which Sango and Miroku recently painted a cheery, pastel yellow, almost mocking him with their happiness. _'I'm sorry, Kagome. But until this mess is over with and that bastard Naraku is dead, I can't do this. I can't forgive him for what he's done and live my life. I need to move on. And to do that, I'll have to hurt you.'_

Turning his gaze to the hallway, Inuyasha bit his lip and frowned when he saw that, in this time, Kagome had not been able to limp more than three steps. His ears twitched when he heard her soft groans. Contrast to his previous thoughts, he stood behind Kagome and slowly snaked an arm around her thin waist. She looked up at him, her honey eyes wide with surprise. Inuyasha bent down quickly, his other arm wrapping around her legs. He stood up, effortlessly lifting her. Inuyasha's eyes travelled down her leg, stopping at her ankle wrapped in bandages. This was going to be harder than he thought if his resolve wavered after mere seconds.

Kagome's soft voice pulled Inuyasha's gaze to her. She wasn't looking at him; rather, she was staring at her bandaged ankle instead, like him. "It's not your fault, you know," she whispered. Her eyes flickered to his and Kagome frowned— his eyes were frozen, almost sealed off in order to hide the turmoil of emotions she was sure Inuyasha was feeling. Kagome sighed at Inuyasha's silence and let him carry her into the living room without a single word.

As gently as he could, Inuyasha laid her on Miroku and Sango's curved couch, letting her lean comfortably against the arm rest. Almost immediately, Shippo sat in her lap and Rin next to her. Kagome smiled at them and rest her head on the couch. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled at Sango, looking down at her with relief in her chocolate eyes, Miroku right next to her, grinning cheekily, sporting a bright red spot on his right cheek. The sight caused Kagome to flash back a toothy grin while she chuckled, "Happy New Years you two… so what are your New Years' Resolutions?"

Miroku muttered, "To get some," garnering a fuming glare from Sango. He snickered and replied, "To become less of a lecher." Sango smiled satisfactorily and Miroku winked behind her back at Kagome. He left to go to their kitchen and bring back the bottle of champagne they bought.

Staring at his retreating figure, Kagome raised an eyebrow, commenting, "Sango, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think he'll follow through with it."

"Oh I know. That's why my New Years' Resolution is to tolerate him and his perverted behavior because for some reason that only God knows, I'm in love with him." Sango rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm chair closest to Kagome and rest her hand on the couch's arm rest, holding Kagome's hand in her own. Her eyes stared at Kagome's cheek while she asked, "How are you holding up?"

Brushing it off, Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "This is nothing! Won't even leave a scar. My ankle, on the other hand, is going to be a complete bitch." She continued talking to Sango but was interrupted by the rowdy shouts coming from the front door. "I really hope you and Miroku can come to Tai—" She raised her eyebrows. "Sango, help me up."

"No way, Kagome. You rest your fine little ass on that couch!" A blur of red ran past Sango and enveloped Kagome in a tight chokehold. Ayame pulled away and quickly looked over Kagome pouting her full lips at her bound ankle and her scraped cheek and arms. "I swear to fucking God, that Naraku…"

"Inuyasha, you useless mutt! How could you let this happen to Kagome?" Kouga's voice echoed off of Sango and Miroku's walls, ringing in their ears. Inuyasha made a face at Kouga and they both glared at each other from across the room. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha's lack of a reply.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kouga and snapped, "Shut the hell up." She turned back to Ayame and sighed as if to say, "Really? You couldn't control him even a little bit?"

Ayame grinned impishly in return. "Nah, he wouldn't be so much fun then," was the message hidden in her smile. Kagome shook her head and hugged her best friend again, wrapping her arms around her neck. Ayame giggled softy. Ayame muttered, "Yeah, I missed you, too."

Rin tugged on Kagome's arm, pulling her away from Ayame and directing her attention to the television. All eyes were on the flat screen as they listened to the Juyo no Kane, or the traditional Japanese tradition of watching the large bell be rung exactly one hundred and eight times, to hit away poverty, selfishness, and unhappiness for the new year. While they were watching this one bell, everyone knew that all of the temple bells around Japan were being rung at the same time. The ringing of the large bell lulled them all into a deep trance, their midns travelling towards Naraku and the unhappiness he would undoubtedly cause them.

Kagome's eyebrows knit together in confusion, puzzled as to why she felt like something was wrong. She looked around the room discreetly. Shippo was on her lap and Rin right next to her on the couch. Sango and Miroku shared a seat in their armchair next to Kagome and Kouga and Ayame sat on the floor to the side of the couch. Sesshomaru and Kagura sat at the dining table, silently watching. Finally, Kagome realized that instead of sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her, like she was already so accustomed to, Inuyasha sat on the other side of the room, alone in the two-seater couch. Kagome frowned at his distance and felt like she did something wrong, something to make him mad. She continued staring at him, his eyes fixed on the screen though they weren't really watching. Once again, she could see that his eyes were guarded, like before. Suddenly, the sound of cheering and Rin and Shippo's noisemakers startled Kagome and she stared around the room again. Rin climbed over Kagome's figure and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy New Years, Kagome!" Kagome didn't even have the time to reply before the little girl ran to the dining room table to wish a happy new years' to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Shippo turned around in her lap and did the same as Rin before jumping off and running to Miroku and Sango. Kagome sat dazed in her couch for a few more moments before she started to pull herself up off of the couch. In an instant, Inuyasha was by her side and wrapped a secure arm around her waist. Kagome felt her body mold into his perfectly and stood by his side, staring up at his face, frozen.

Her eyes making contact with him, she was surprised to see his tawny orbs sparkle and look at her with warmth. He bent down, his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "Happy New Years, Kagome."

His nose slightly twitched from the strong scent of alcohol and his ears twitched right before Miroku popped open the bottle. The cork flew above their hands, landing in Kouga's hand, and spraying everyone, though mainly Sango and Kouga. Sesshomaru quickly passed out the champagne flutes and Miroku filled everyone's glass with the sparkling, bubbly liquid. Miroku gulped his drink and refilled it quickly, holding it up above the huddle. Everyone easily imitated him, raising their glasses.

"Okay you guys, to begin—"

"Hold on, hold on." Everyone turned to Inuyasha, eyebrows raised. Inuyasha gulped down his drink and passed the empty champagne flute to Miroku, taking the champagne bottle instead. "Okay, you can start again." Inuyasha raised the bottle and grinned mischievously. The members of the huddle either rolled their eyes at the hanyou or snickered lightly.

"So this year, well I believe it was the greatest year of my life so far. First of all, I managed to graduate from high school, an accomplishment I'm sure we can all say was a fucking miracle. I met new friends," Miroku tipped his drink to Kouga, "reacquainted myself with old friends," a nod in Inuyasha's direction, "and I got the balls to finally propose to the love of my life." He planted a chaste kiss on Sango's cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome remarked, "Yeah, yeah. And Ayame and I got her drunk so she'd say 'Yes'. Hurry up." She smiled angelically at Miroku and he playfully reached over to mess up her hair.

"Of course. And I'm just going to finish up real quick, to say that this has certainly been a hell of a year with you guys and I can tell this year is going to be just as crazy, so let's drink up. Cheers." The murmurs of everyone and the sound of clinking glasses was all that was heard in the apartment until Rin and Shippo started yawning, holding their glasses of apple cider.

Kagome looked back at them, smiling softly. She slowly untangled herself from Inuyasha, who still watched over her while she limped towards Shippo and took him in her arms. The little kitsune fell asleep easily in her arms and Sango followed her while Kagome slowly made her way to their guest room, keeping a small distance behind her.

Sesshomaru leaned over the couch and took Rin in his arms, Kagura quickly put Rin's jacket on her sleeping form as a blanket. Sesshomaru passed her to Kagura and ordered, "Just wait at my apartment. I'll be there shortly and take her to my parents'."

Kagura nodded and smiled at the group. "Thank you for inviting me."

Miroku nodded. "It was no problem."

Kouga waved a hand and Ayame walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Even Inuyasha nodded gruffly at her. She left quietly and Sesshomaru sat down at the dining table and nodded at Inuyasha, who sat down with them. Miroku stared at the two brothers and murmured to Kouga, "What are they talking about?"

Kouga shrugged and cast a look at Ayame. "I don't know. We can't even hear them!" Her emerald eyes glared at the silver-haired youkai at the table. She muttered, "Doesn't even matter. Kagome will be able to get them to spill, anyway."

The moment she said that, Kagome came from the hallway where she and Sango put Shippo to sleep, talking into her phone. "Really? Huh. What? I can't believe this." Kagome waited for whoever she was talking to to respond. "It's nothing— I'm perfectly fine. You know how some people just love to exaggerate. Honestly, nothing's wrong... If you have to, but I don't think it's that necessary... We _do_ need to talk soon, but I don't want you out late right now. Yes, he's with you, but—." Kagome's dark eyebrows arched in surprise. Sarcastically, she asked, "Oh really? Is that so? Well I'm sorry I didn't know! Fine. Whatever, just hurry." She slid her phone down and sighed. "Kikyo and Suikotsu are on their way over."

Sango stared at Kagome, perplexed. She asked, "Then why are you so upset? They just want to celebrate New Years with us right?" She went into the hall closet, pulled out a roll of paper towels and cleaner, passing it to Miroku who looked at the objects with disdain before he knelt down, scrubbing the champagne on their hardwood floors. Kouga and Inuyasha erupted into loud guffaws of laughter.

The doorbell rang and stifling a giggle, Sango opened the door. She stood to the side, letting Kikyo and Suikotsu enter. Slowly making her way around the corner, Kagome held her arms out and tenderly hugged her cousin, careful not to squeeze her too hard, since she was due in a couple of weeks. She tried to reach up to get her arms around Suikotsu's tall frame. He let out a deep chuckle and easily picked Kagome up and hugged her.

"Happy New Years, guys." He shook Sesshomaru's hand and slapped hands with Miroku and Kouga amiably. Suikotsu gulped nervously before shaking hands with Inuyasha. Kagome was surprised to find that Inuyasha felt no enmity towards Suikotsu, and she felt almost relieved.

"Kikyo, your coming here was actually great timing. Inuyasha and I have something to discuss with you. Kagome, as well." Sesshomaru was quick to get to the point. He sat down at the head of the table, obviously irritating Inuyasha. "Everyone else might as well be a part of this, too." The dining table was quickly filled and Miroku brought out drinks, making sure to give Kikyo the apple cider.

Sesshomaru began, "As we all know, Kagome was taken by Mukotsu, poisoned, and hurt." Ignoring Inuyasha's growling and Kagome's glare, he continued, "After we made sure that she was safe, I proceeded to question the little… henchman. It seems that the main reason behind all of our misery, the goal on Naraku's mind, is… your baby."

Kikyo nodded slowly, sighing. Suikotsu put his hand on top of hers reassuringly and smiled, encouraging her to say what was on her mind. She announced, "I had a feeling." she put up a hand to silence the oncoming flood of opinions from everyone around the table, "After I had found out that I was pregnant, and I broke up with Inuyasha, I told Naraku, and he seemed happy, which is why I stayed with him. It wasn't until later on, when I heard him talking that he thought that I was the powerful miko in the family, which isn't true; the duties were passed to Kagome."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, denying her words. "No, no, no, no. I remember. He can't have been happy. Right before our memories were wiped, in the alleyway. He was _attacking_ you, Kikyo… The bastard was about to fucking kill you! You don't think I can't recall? I can still hear his voice in my fucking head."

Inuyasha growled. "Damn it. Kagome's right, how can you possibly think that Naraku wants this baby to be alive, Sesshomaru? Do you want his exact words? They were 'What the hell do you think you're doing? You think I would actually let you have that brat? Please! After I'm done with you, there'll be no reason to hold your stomach anymore, if you know what I mean.' I don't think it gets any more fucking specific than _that_!"

Kikyo slammed her hand down on the table. "Listen to me. I remember, believe me I do. But wouldn't it just as easily be a plot? A ruse to make us think that way. The monster's trying to use reverse psychology on us like we're four years old. Kagome, Inuyasha, I trust that you'll start to use your minds soon." Slowing down her breathing, Kikyo continued, "Due to the power he believed I had, plus his own, he thought this child would become corrupted by the power he'd be born with and grow up to be evil, aiding Naraku in his own mad quest for power."

Kikyo glanced at Kagome and back to Sesshomaru. "But since I renounced my powers and they were passed to Kagome, once the baby grows, he can be turned. He'll be susceptible to both good and evil; it all depends on who's able to sway him first. Which is why Naraku wants Kagome dead." Inuyasha flinched at the notion. "Her goodness, her mere presence, is sure to help him grow up to be good. With her and her influential aura out of the way, he thinks it will be a certainty that my son will help him." Kikyo stressed the words _my son_, wanting the baby to have as little connection with Naraku as possible.

Suikotsu exhaled deeply. "Kikyo, we have to hide you. As soon as possible. Just you and me, we'll go to the most remote village in Africa. We'll hide in the Andes in South America. Please." He held her hands in his own, begging.

"No."

Suikotsu turned to Kagome, his mouth open in shock at her sudden refusal. "Kagome, she needs to go hide. Be far away from that bastard. The baby… he's not going to help him." His eyes were wide, a silent plea.

Inuyasha agreed with Kagome, "Kikyo can't hide." Several murmurs of agreement from Kouga, Ayame, and Sango echoed his words. Sango stared wide-eyed at her husband. Miroku kept his amethyst orbs away from her penetrating chocolate irises glaring daggers at him. "Naraku will find her. He has unlimited resources and contacts." Inuyasha spat at Suikotsu, "Like, for example, your distant cousin Mukotsu."

Kagome was stunned to see Suikotsu's usual friendly, good-natured face harden and look scary. He was fierce as he replied, his tone thick with acidity, "_Do not_ bring up those three. They aren't a part of my family."

Serving as the mediator, Sesshomaru calmly suggested, "We don't have to think about how we're going to keep Kikyo and the baby safe right now. Most of you are… chemically inconvenienced at the moment. We can discuss this later on. I just want everyone on the same page."

Inuyasha groaned. "Sesshomaru, we don't have time. We need to find Naraku as soon as possible and take the bastard down! After everything he's pulled… I want him dead."

Kagome stared at the table in front of her. A sense of fear and anxiousness filled every fiber of her being. She knew that hiding Kikyo would be useless. Naraku would have to be killed. They'd have to fight him, but at what cost? She rubbed her temples, resting her elbows on the table top. Kagome could feel eyes on her but she tried to ignore it. Lifting her head, she ran a hand through her thick hair and exhaled. She looked at Kikyo and asked, "If you don't want us to hide you, which I agree with, then what do you propose we do?"

Miroku shook his head. "I don't see why hiding her is such a bad idea. Surely, Kagome and I can put up a strong barrier to prevent Naraku from finding her."

Sango glared at her husband from across the table. "And I don't see why you're so fucking adamant on hiding her. We already had this discussion, Miroku. Usually, I'd agree with you on most things, but I can't agree with you when you're being absurd. Why on earth would you want Kikyo to hide?"

Looking back at back at her, his usually amethyst eyes turned darker, into a stormy blue full of solemnity. He reached across the table, holding her hands in his, he answered simply, "Not hiding her would mean a certain fight with Naraku. Naraku is a formidable bastard and…." He knit his eyebrows together in frustration, "The bastard won't stop until he gets what he wants and we wouldn't let that happen, unless we were dead. All of us. Sango, I don't— if you—"

Miroku's words hung in the air, suddenly full of tension and anxiousness. Ayame turned, her eyes, connecting them with Kouga's ice blue orbs, a clear fear for the other in their gazes. Kagome hesitantly glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes for a split second before looking away. She blushed when she had realized that Inuyasha was already staring at her. She could practically hear him smirk, making her turn back and scowl at him.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and whispered, "Don't worry about them. You guys have me on your side— taking down Naraku will be a piece of cake." He glared behind her and when Kagome turned around, the two couples were almost convincingly as sure as Inuyasha, nodding their heads.

Sighing, Kagome announced apathetically, "Then, I guess we're not hiding Kikyo. We'll figure it out later." Kagome shrugged, as if she were ready to surrender. She stood up and hugged Sango. "No, don't get up. I'm really tired. I'll just go home." She circumvented around the table and made her way to the front door. Kagome turned around to grab her jacket from the closet when she collided into a familiar chest. A pair of hands pushed her back gently.

"Kagome, before you go, I just wanted to say," he whispered. "Look, I just wanted to tell you to stop worrying." Inuyasha rubbed the pad of his thumb across her forehead, smoothing out her face. In an even lower whisper, he went on, "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? That I'd give my life?"

"Well obviously, you're not so great at keeping your promises, are you dog shit?" Kouga quickly pulled his head back around the corner to avoid the projectile Inuyasha threw back.

Sango, almost timidly, walked up to Kagome. "Can I talk to her for a minute, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and made his way back to the kitchen, glancing back at Kagome, before Sango and Kagome could hear his and Kouga's voices and blunt thuds, most likely Miroku trying to keep them apart and failing. The best friends turned back to each other and Sango whispered, "I'm worried too. About everything that Miroku said. Don't misunderstand, I love you all, but if Miroku died… even if he lived and I was dead, I'd be satisfied. And if there was anything, _anything_, at all to make sure he would live, I'd… I know I'd go fucking mad without him, Kagome. I'm so scared."

Seeing Sango's chocolate orbs become glassy and reflective with water, Kagome didn't hesitate to encircle her arms around the girl's neck. She rubbed her back comfortingly and quietly waited for her hushed sobs to stop. "You listen to me. I know you and Miroku, I do. The three of us grew up together. If there's anything I can be sure about, it's that you love each other very much. And that you two are so strong, _so_ strong that you'd be willing to die for each other. And that's the strength that will make sure you two _survive_. So don't worry about him. He'll be fine— because you're going to be right there with him."

Sango sniffed and asked, "Do you really believe that, Kagome? How can you be so sure?" She let go of Kagome and pulled back, gauging Kagome's body language while she answered.

Kagome smiled weakly, replying plainly, "Like I said, I know you two."

* * *

Kagome trudged up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed, slightly bouncing up from the force. With a heavy sigh, she flipped over onto her back and laid her hands on her stomach. Her obsidian tresses were fanned out around her face and her honey eyes were closed in deep thought. She tried deep breathing to relax her and push away all thoughts of maniacal, power crazed monsters, supernaturally gifted children, and a certain distant hanyou. Most of all, she tried to bury thoughts of her friends and loved ones sacrificing their lives, and especially a certain silver-haired hanyou. Kagome groaned and threw her forearm over her face. Her chest constricted and she tried deep breathing to relieve the tightness. When it didn't work she stood up straight and opened her window, trying to slowly breathe in the fresh air, hoping it would lift the weight off of her.

'_I can't stand this… this _fear_— it's crippling. I can't feel like this. Not at a time like this. I have to concentrate on Kikyo and keeping her safe.'_ Kagome leaned on her windowsill and pushed herself up, her back to the frame and one leg resting on the sill. She looked up at the shining silver moon with a heavy heart and a solemn look in her eyes.

'_I have to stay away from Inuyasha… I think about it all the time. Inuyasha's even said it before.' _Kagome cringed when she could hear Inuyasha's voice clearly in her mind. _'Because of me, he could end up getting killed or not being able to help someone who needs him more…'_

"_Is Sesshomaru going to be okay? I know he's a powerful youkai and everything, but that poison is really potent."_

"_Don't worry about him. You're my priority right now."_

'_Or him being so fucking overprotective… risking himself for my safety.'_

"_No. Inuyasha I want to stay with you.'_

"_Goddamn it. No! Kagome, I can't worry about protecting you while I'm in there."_

'_And soon, it's not going to be a weak human like Mukotsu. Naraku's not going to be easy to get rid of— he'll make sure of that. If I'm in the way, even though I want to stay by him, I could end up losing Inuyasha. I have to stay away. Starting now I have to distance myself from him, make him think I've changed my mind. Then he'll be just a little safer.'_

Kagome shuffled her feet on the hardwood floor and threw herself onto the bed again, curling into a ball, her tears and silent sobs lulling her to sleep.

* * *

_A Week Later…_

Kagome rushed into the building, quickly pressing the button on the elevator. She hurried out of the crowded elevator, pushing through several people, and sprinted pass the maze of cubicles. Praising Buddha that the doctor said her ankle was almost fully healed, Kagome stopped at Yuki's desk right outside the conference room. Breathless, Kagome asked, "Am I late?"

Yuki widened her eyes at Kagome's disheveled appearance. "Uh… no. You still have five minutes." Kagome let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wooden doors that opened to the conference room. Before she twisted the knob, Yuki asked, "Kagome, do you need any water?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just steal Inuyasha's." Kagome closed the door behind her slowly, the lock closing with a low click.

Yuki looked back at her computer, chuckling lightly to herself. She murmured quietly, "I sure am going to miss her."

Kagome sat down at her usual seat next to Inuyasha. She nodded curtly to him and smiled at Sesshomaru and Inutaishio. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in amusement and Inutaishio pursed his lips in his attempt to hide a smile while Inuyasha seemed just as oblivious, jerking his chin at Kagome impassively. Kagome noticed that the usually filled conference room was only occupied by her and the Takashi men. It was the emptiest she had ever seen the room since her first time in it, when she was hired.

"Inutaishio-san, I really can't thank you enough for getting that doctor to look at my ankle. It's as good as new." Kagome gushed.

Inutaishio shook his head and waved a hand. "Kagome, it's no problem. You're practically family, and I do whatever it takes for my family." He grinned widely at the young woman in front of him. "So have you and Inuyasha worked out the kinks about you going back to Taiwan?"

Inuyasha interrupted, "Yeah, the wench is going back to fashion university and she'll continue styling through e-mail and video chat and shit." Sarcastically, he added, "Thank God for fucking technology. Can we go now?"

"No." Inutaishio sighed. "Unfortunately, there was another purpose to this small get together. My team that working on finding out Naraku is up to was able to provide me with more information since you told me about Kikyo and her baby. Apparently, Naraku has frozen everything—all of his accounts—and has gone into hiding."

"Hiding?" asked Kagome skeptically. She raised her eyebrows. "He really can't just go away like that. Not that easily."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Can't you see? He's trying to make you think that he's given up, lulled you into a false sense of security. Bastard's probably trying to inflate _this_ one's ego." She nodded at Inuyasha. "Trying to use his arrogance to his advantage."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha coldly, to which Inuyasha responded with a glare. She turned back to Kagura, her mind racing. The past week was a whirlwind. When she was told that Kagura told everything to Sesshomaru, Kagome burst out in laughter from the incredulity of the scenario. But, it seems that, just like she suspected, Kagura didn't want to work for Naraku. She was trapped. So now they were on the same side and Kagome didn't mind working with someone on the inside. Kagome wondered exactly how close Kagura was to Sesshomaru, if she risked her life to tell him that she worked for Naraku. And if Kagura trusted Sesshomaru to take care of her should Naraku find out of her betrayal. Her thoughts returning to the situation at hand, Kagome asked dryly, "So what do you suggest?"

"Make him think he's right. Forget about him for a while. A few days, weeks, months if you're lucky. Let him think that his little psychological game is working." Kagura shrugged, as if that was all they could do.

Kagome stood up and made her way to the door. "Fine. If that's all, then I should really be going, otherwise, I'll miss my flight." She turned around and smiled, "I'll see you soon?"

Inutaishio chuckled and strode across the room majestically, taking the midnight-haired girl in his broad chest, squeezing her tightly. He contradicted her words, "Sooner than soon! Immediately. Listen, you try and come back as frequently as you can."

"I promise," Kagome swore. She looked back and held her arms open for the most unexpected friend she'd ever have. The older woman crossed the room delicately, warmly embracing Kagome. They let go of each other and Kagome inclined her head towards the tall leonine Inuyoukai, her pink lips curved up in a small smile. "Sesshomaru."

A smile curving his full lips, Sesshomaru replied, "See you soon Kagome. Now, I think that my father, Kagura, and I have some actual business to attend to, so I hope you have a safe flight while we go." Sesshomaru passed by her, putting a hand on her shoulder and left out of the room, followed by Kagura and Inutaishio.

Kagome shifted her weight to her other foot uncomfortably. She faced the door and grabbed the handle. She began, "Inuyasha… before I go, I think I should tell you something. I know that for the last week, I've been really cold and distant towards you. I just want you to know that it's not because I resent you in any way and it's not that I blame you for what happened with Mukotsu." Kagome paused to listen for any sign of Inuyasha's dismissal. "But it wasn't about any of that at all." She opened the door and was prepared to leave when a hand reached over her shoulder and closed it again. Kagome turned around and gasped when she was overcome with a scent that she thought was so refreshing, calming, and ultimately Inuyasha. Mint, sandalwood, and spice filled her nostrils and she backed up to the door, noticing how close she was to him.

"Listen, Kagome, I—"

"Inuyasha, I really am sorry. I just, I didn't mean to pull away from you. As long as I'm here, I might as well tell you. The reason why I've been staying away from you and that I'm trying really hard to walk out this door right now is because… I care about you too much. I keep feeling guilty. With this mess with Naraku, I know that I won't be anything but an obstacle because you either have to protect me instead of take care of yourself or protect me instead of help someone else." Kagome looked down at her feet. "And I can't let that happen. But I still can't follow through because I want to stay with you."

"Kagome, listen to me. Goddamn it, wench. Wait! I know that you've noticed I've been more guarded around you ever since New Years' Eve. And I thought that was why you've been pulling away. But listen, I will always protect you, no matter the cost. Even if I really believed that you hated me, I would still give my life for you. But the reason why I've been so detached, I feel torn about protecting you. While I'd do anything to make sure you're safe, I still have a duty to make sure Kikyo and her baby are safe." Inuyasha put a clawed finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at her eyes.

Kagome turned her head and looked away. "Oh, well I understand that. Of course, it makes sense. You used to love Kikyo." Kagome cleared her throat. "Thanks for clearing everything up." She knit her eyebrows together and opened the door. She sniffed and whispered, "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Kagome... Kagome, wait!"

The door closed behind her and Inuyasha stood there frozen where he was, waiting to feel the relief he had been hoping for. This is what he wanted right? He knew that he had to stay away from her, keep her safe. And he was able to tell her that he needed to protect Kikyo, which he did. If Naraku got his hands on her son, who knows what evil the baby would cause later on. Yes. This is exactly what Inuyasha wanted. But… then why did he feel hollow? He felt as if when Kagome passed through the door, when her luscious, warm scent faded away from his senses, when she tore her gentle honey eyes away from his, water filling them up, Inuyasha felt that she took one more thing with her that he couldn't live without— his heart.

Slowly, Inuyasha made his way across the empty conference room, finally reaching the large glass windows. He looked down and saw The familiar figure of a raven-haired woman rush out of the office building and walk on the uncharacteristically empty sidewalk in front. His amber eyes never left her back until she turned the corner, where probably Sango and Miroku were parked, ready to take her to the airport. Inuyasha closed his eyes and rest his forehead against the cool windowpane. He didn't bother moving when he heard the door open, not even the triangular ears on top of his head twitched. Inuyasha let the numbness overtake his entire being.

"Inuyasha, I cannot believe that you just let Kagome go." Sesshomaru's voice held contempt for Inuyasha. Icily, he continued, "And for who? A woman who doesn't love you? Tell me, Inuyasha, why did you promise to protect Kagome continually if you never meant to follow through?"

"Goddamn it! I _am_ protecting her! The more she hates me, the more she doesn't want to be near me, the farther away she'll go. I want her to be far away, away from Naraku." If hurting her is the only way I can protect her, then I'll do it. She'll be happy again." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed as he thought painfully about how she'd find another man to make her happy.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother's anguish and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't realize…" he murmured. Inuyasha whirled around and glared at him. "I'm talking about your inner youkai. Apparently, you haven't even realized this in your conscious state. When we rescued Kagome from Mukotsu, I held you back. The reason was because I could see you changing, your youki flaring up. Inuyasha, you do realize what that means, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked behind him, staring back out the window. _'I was changing, my inner youkai… But that only happens when we choose our—'_ Inuyasha was overcome with realization and enlightenment. His mind went back to that alleyway when Naraku was right there, right in his reach before he blacked out, losing his mind to that bloodthirsty monster within him.

_Inuyasha fought to surface. He was struggling to overcome his inner youkai. He could see that he was about to hurt Kagome._

_His inner youkai growled. His raspy voice spoke, 'Stupid hanyou. I didn't touch her.'_

_Hanyou Inuyasha widened his eyes in disbelief. 'You didn't..'_

'_No. I can't.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I know her. We care about her. Inuyoukai don't hurt mates.'_

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at Inuyasha. His youki was flaring up again and finally it settled, calm. He silently left the room to leave Inuyasha to his own devices. Surely he could figure it out for himself by now. He stopped when he heard Inuyasha's heartbeat pick up speed and the unmistakable scent of a youkai that's about to become fully developed. "Inuyasha, I suggest you hurry."

Inuyasha pushed past Sesshomaru, becoming a blur as he ran out of the room and down the stairs that were becoming oh-so familiar to him now. Inuyasha continued to breathe normally, evenly though he continued to push his legs to move faster and farther than he had ever run before. Inuyasha ignored the disapproval and yells of the people he flew by while he pushed them aside. With a grunt, Inuyasha pushed off of the balls of his feet, landing gracefully atop a balcony, leaping higher and higher until he ran on the building rooftops, a blur to the naked eye of the human citizens below him. With every step he took, he felt like he was becoming lighter, that the thought of coming closer and closer to Kagome made him so happy in soul that his body began to manifest a physical reaction. After what felt like hours to him, Inuyasha found himself right outside Tokyo, running parallel to the highways that led to Japan's major international airport, Narita. He quickly found himself at the departures' gate and his cat-like ears twitched while he tried to find Kagome, though he felt slightly disoriented from the different smells within the crowd of people. Inuyasha burst through the glass automated doors and his amber eyes scanned the large board, looking for the next departure flight to Taipei. They widened once he found the flight and gate number. He burst into a sprint again, pushing people out of the way in order to climb up the stairs and felt his breath escape his lungs once his nostrils were filled with her scent, he felt his muscles relax once he registered that she was nearby, and he felt his chest tighten in anticipation.

Boldly, Inuyasha hurried over to the familiar silhouette and long, wavy hair cascading down to the middle of the figure's back. Adrenaline pumped through Inuyasha's veins, his already anxious heart moving even faster. He bit his lip and turned Kagome around. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and widened her eyes at him. Inuyasha felt lost in her honey pools that he was certain would be his demise. She blinked in shock.

Kagome sputtered out, "Inuyasha? What-what are you doing? I have to go soon— my flight's about to board." As she spoke, Kagome took her luggage, lifting it onto the conveyor belt. She kept her back to him while she asked quietly, her tone of voice more somber, almost defeated, "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed and slowly turned her around again, except tenderly and sincere. He placed his hands gently but firmly on both sides of her face so she wouldn't turn away. Inuyasha wanted to make sure that she saw his facial expressions, his eyes while he spoke. He wanted her to know the sincerity of his words, how hard it was for him to express his feelings, to see the look in his eyes that he was sure would say everything that his mouth forgot to.

"Kagome… don't— just don't go. Please. And I don't mean don't go on your flight, I know I can't stop you from that, but, what I'm trying to say is, I, that I…" Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes tightly, trying to slow his breathing and block out the thumping of his heart. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers, inhaling deeply to use her scent to calm him down. "Kagome, I don't want you to leave me. I _can't_ have you leave me. Please, I'm begging you… stay with me."

Inuyasha took his hands away from her face and slowly slid them down to her shoulders. The movement unintentionally caused Kagome to shiver involuntarily in response. She breathed deeply and nodded. "I'm listening."

Grinning happily at her, Inuyasha promised, "Kagome, I want to stay with you. For now, for tomorrow, for until you get sick of me and never want to see my face again. Even then, I'll do everything in my power to get you back again. You, you've been this force of nature in my life and you've changed me just by accepting me, by caring about me."

Kagome smiled and looked back, deep into his golden pools staring down at her gently, and even though she knew he wouldn't ever verbally confirm it for a while, she could see. Kagome could see right there in the way that he was looking in her that she was wrong about all of her doubts and second guessing. She wasn't second to him. He had picked her above everything— he loved her. Taking solace in this fact, Kagome felt her eyes water and her vision blurred. She chuckled.

"So you'll come back?" Inuyasha's voice was hopeful and exhilarated at the same time. Kagome slowly lifted her hands and rested them on top of his, shaking her head. Inuyasha's face fell.

"Inuyasha… haven't I ever told you?" Her eyes filled with a sudden intensity that Inuyasha knew that this was right, that Sesshomaru was right, and more importantly, that everything, in its own time, would end up the way it should be. Kagome's voice broke when she whispered, "I promised that I'd stay with you and that I'd never leave. Inuyasha, you'll always have me with you."

Inuyasha grinned foolishly at Kagome. His arms quickly snaked around her waist and he crushed her body to his, smiling even wider when his sensitive ears picked up Kagome's happy giggle at the gesture. They stayed frozen like this, relishing in how perfectly the moment felt, how they seemed to fit perfectly together. Inuyasha pulled away from her and laughed exuberantly, causing Kagome to join in. He brushed back her bangs softly and cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. His other hand went to Kagome's lower back and pushed her slowly, making her come closer to him. Inuyasha slowly lowered his head, his face coming closer.

Kagome looked up at him, in awe of how stunning she thought he was. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord, pulling him closer while she tip-toed. She slowly closed her eyes, her eyelids ending their journey just as she felt his lips on hers. Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's firm lips as he pulled her even closer to him, almost possessively. Kagome felt almost a warm sensation come over her and she smiled against his lips. When she couldn't breathe anymore, she pulled away with a small gasp. Inuyasha placed two quick, chaste kisses on her lips before his lips travelled upwards, onto her eyelids and with a final kiss on her forehead. Kagome opened her eyes at him and smiled. Inuyasha was looking down at her like she had always dreamed her love would. Without breaking eye contact, Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers.

The sound of light applause reached their ears. The two of them beamed at each other and laughed quietly. Inuyasha could hear Sango and Miroku's soft chuckling by the gate's entrance. He had been so intent on finding Kagome, he was completely oblivious to their presence. "I guess I was a little slow to pick up on some things. It seems like they seemed to realize how I felt before _I _even did."

"Well I'm just glad you were able to realize it at all." She sighed contentedly followed by a soft groan. She whispered, "You know, I hate to ruin the moment, but my flight is going to leave any minute now. The thing is, I don't want to go now. I don't want to be separated from you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Who said you have to?" He pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows together before smiling at her again. "I have it all figured out."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You're going to have to go through a lot of flying, then." She frowned when he shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagome gasped. "You're not going to make me stay here, are you?"

Inuyasha chuckled and replied, "Of course not. I was thinking, since you know, I _am_ a Takashi, I could transfer to any university… even if it was as far as Taiwan. And since you're practically my partner in the label, it would make more sense, if maybe… I moved to Taiwan."

Kagome's mouth split into a wide grin and she held Inuyasha's face in between her hands. "You would do that for me?"

"Keh. Haven't you figured it by now, wench?" The back of Inuyasha's hand brushed Kagome's cheek and softly, he murmured, "I'd do anything to make you happy."

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Purplefirestarter: **OMG! I've missed you and your wonderful reviews. And, like you always tell me, take your time. As long as you're able to read my story, you can read it anytime. I really have missed your reviews— they make me so happy :) Well, I hope this satisfies you. I promise that the next chapter will start to make it even more interesting. And, yes, Kagura... well I figure that if she was able to ask Sesshomaru for help numerous times in the manga/anime without Naraku finding out, then I could do it here too! Lol. And RIN! Oh, i thought she was adorable. She _had_ to be put in, haha.

**JazzieFizzle:** Wow I'm so flattered, I can't even convey how much you're making me blush. Truly, to realize that I've invoked that much interest in one person, just… thank you. And to call it one of the best you've ever read? *hugs* Really. I hope your eyes didn't get too sore after that long reading jag. I didn't realize my story took that long to read LOL. Seriously. Almost eleven hours? That's ridiculous. Again, thank you.

**munamu:** Well thank you. I think you rock too. Thanks for reviewing.

RR&W


	19. Don't Forget

Chapter 19: Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_Kagome looked up at him, in awe of how stunning she thought he was. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord, pulling him closer while she tip-toed. She slowly closed her eyes, her eyelids ending their journey just as she felt his lips on hers. Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's firm lips as he pulled her even closer to him, almost possessively. Kagome felt almost a warm sensation come over her and she smiled against his lips. When she couldn't breathe anymore, she pulled away with a small gasp. Inuyasha placed two quick, chaste kisses on her lips before his lips travelled upwards, onto her eyelids and with a final kiss on her forehead. Kagome opened her eyes at him and smiled. Inuyasha was looking down at her like she had always dreamed her love would. Without breaking eye contact, Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers._

_The sound of light applause reached their ears. The two of them beamed at each other and laughed quietly. Inuyasha could hear Sango and Miroku's soft chuckling by the gate's entrance. He had been so intent on finding Kagome, he was completely oblivious to their presence. "I guess I was a little slow to pick up on some things. It seems like they seemed to realize how I felt before I even did."_

"_Well I'm just glad you were able to realize it at all." She sighed contentedly followed by a soft groan. She whispered, "You know, I hate to ruin the moment, but my flight is going to leave any minute now. The thing is, I don't want to go now. I don't want to be separated from you."_

_Inuyasha smirked. "Who said you have to?" He pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows together before smiling at her again. "I have it all figured out."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You're going to have to go through a lot of flying, then." She frowned when he shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagome gasped. "You're not going to make me stay here, are you?"_

_Inuyasha chuckled and replied, "Of course not. I was thinking, since you know, I am a Takashi, I could transfer to any university… even if it was as far as Taiwan. And since you're practically my partner in the label, it would make more sense, if maybe… I moved to Taiwan."_

_Kagome's mouth split into a wide grin and she held Inuyasha's face in between her hands. "You would do that for me?"_

"_Keh. Haven't you figured it by now, wench?" The back of Inuyasha's hand brushed Kagome's cheek and softly, he murmured, "I'd do anything to make you happy."_

* * *

Inuyasha winced and his ears folded over, the high pitched shrieks proving to be too much for his highly sensitive ears. Kagome dropped her bags and sprinted over to the other two girls he assumed were her roommates. They were practically opposites. One was tanned and very petite. Inuyasha thought that she could use a couple of burgers. Her elbows looked so sharp that Inuyasha hoped she wouldn't feel so comfortable around him as to start elbowing him. The other was tall and porcelain skinned with dark blue irises. The tiny one had long, light brown hair down to her waist, which she kept in loose braids. Her eyes were a hazel color. It wasn't exactly like Kagome's honey eyes since it held flecks of gold and green. The tall one had sleek, jet-black hair cropped at her chin and swung with her every movement. Inuyasha picked up the suitcase Kagome was rolling and made his way over to the trio. Kagome pulled away from her roommates and stood next to Inuyasha, who smirked at them. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Guys, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." She smiled happily at the two girls in front of her. When they were uncharacteristically silent, Kagome knit her eyebrows together at her friends. Inuyasha looked down at her, shooting a look at her roommates. She shrugged and asked, "Mei Lin? Hitomi? Are you two feeling okay?" Mei Lin and Hitomi stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, their eyes wide and jaws open. They blinked and laughed disbelievingly.

Hitomi grinned at Kagome and gushed, "Kagome! I can't believe that you didn't mention this in any of your e-mails or your phone calls. I mean, when you got to the airport before you left, you told me that nothing happened during your break! Now you're bringing a boyfriend? Did you meet on the flight or something?"

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. He whispered, "'Nothing happened' huh? Sure just leave out the fact that we were nearly killed in the past week." He bit his lip to choke back the laughter rumbling in his chest after Kagome shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. Inuyasha turned back to the still-gawking Hitomi and Mei Lin. He held out a hand to each of them and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Inuyasha Takashi."

Mei Lin nodded slowly. "Seriously Kagome, did you meet him on the flight?" She looked over the tall hanyou appreciatively. Mei Lin quickly turned back to Kagome, her curtain of short black hair mirroring her movement. "Maybe I should try your airline sometimes, then… Kagome, you fly Cathay Pacific right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't meet Inuyasha on the flight." She took her bags back from Inuyasha and they followed Hitomi and Mei Lin back to Mei Lin's car. "Will everything fit? I know you guys weren't expecting another person." She lifted her suitcase into the trunk of the tiny sedan and contemplated whether she could fit her small duffle bag in there, along with Inuyasha's. "Hmm… I don't think we can fit our duffle bags in here. The trunk is already full with just two suitcases."

Inuyasha lifted his head from the suitcase he was about to pick up. He pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows together at the sight of the nearly full trunk. "Put your small duffle in there. I'll put this suitcase and the other bag in the backseat," he said simply.

Kagome put in her bag and slammed down the trunk of the car. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha expectantly. Hitomi and Mei Lin watched the couple with amusement in the rearview mirror. Inuyasha put the remaining bags in the backseat and sat down inside. He stuck his head out of the open door and asked, "Well are you going to be riding with us or not?"

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation when Kagome eyed him suspiciously. He put his hands around her waist and effortlessly dragged her onto his lap. Kagome's cheeks immediately flushed red while she saw Hitomi and Mei Lin smiling and she leaned back, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome looked up at him, fire in her honey eyes and Inuyasha smiled back sweetly. Knowing how to get her to forgive him, Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed the top of her forehead lightly. He chuckled when he heard her soft sigh and felt her nestle against him even closer.

Mei Lin grinned and elbowed Hitomi without taking her eyes off of the road. She asked, "So, if you didn't meet each other on the flight, then how did you two meet? I don't remember Kagome mentioning that she had a boyfriend back home. I guess I didn't realize that so much could happen in… let's see. When did break start? I guess about three and a half weeks ago."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in bewilderment. She had told them about Bankotsu dozens of times. They had even rudely interrupted several phone calls and video chats with him. Inuyasha could tell what she was thinking about and reminded her softly, "Memories are back." Her lips formed an 'oh' and she laughed lightly to herself.

Hitomi urged, "Come on, Kagome tell us. Did you guys meet over break or something? Inuyasha, how about it? How did you come to be so enamored with Kagome?"

Inuyasha chuckled uncomfortably. He replied, "I was attracted to how she eats like a vacuum cleaner." Inuyasha grinned, stifling another laugh after Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha lowered his amber eyes to look at her and soberly, he said, "I was completely infatuated with Kagome from when I first saw her, last June, at Sango's graduation party. I still remember what she was wearing and how she looked at me with so much contempt." He chuckled, "I guess you could say we had a bit of a rocky start."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "'Rocky'? 'First saw me in June'? What a liar." Kagome tried to look at Inuyasha reproachfully but couldn't help but grin at his innocent look. He looked way too lovable. She opened her mouth to continue but Inuyasha kept a hand over her mouth. Her honey eyes narrowed into tiny slits while she glared at him. He grinned down at her and she closed her eyes, signifying her surrender. With a deep exhale, she relented, "To be fair, we knew each other from when we were younger, but it really didn't go over too well. So I guess it _was_ like we met each other for the first time last June." Quickly, he added, "But to be literal, we've known each other since we were practically toddlers." Kagome grinned happily at Inuyasha who shook his head overdramatically, then quickly kissed the tip of her nose.

Hitomi giggled and cooed, "Aww. That's adorable. It's like one of those corny romantic comedies that make girls really hate reality. And here you are, making it a reality. If only I had your luck, Kagome." She turned thoughtfully out of the window, stroking her long braids. Hitomi pointed to the next turn-off and Mei Lin wordlessly followed. Hitomi turned back to face Inuyasha and Kagome. "You guys will fall in love with this place. It's not really that well-known yet, but that's what makes it better. Prices are amazingly cheap, perfect for the budget of a couple of university students."

Mei Lin chuckled appreciatively and turned into the moderately sized parking lot of a square one-story building. Kagome opened the door stretched her legs out. She stood and waited patiently for Inuyasha to follow behind her, still holding hands with him. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and Mei Lin turned the key, shutting off the engine, and threw the keys into her bag. She and Hitomi gestured for the couple to follow them across the parking lot and into the warm restaurant. Kagome shivered from the sudden change of temperature from the cool, breezy parking lot to the toasty waiting room they stood in. Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed her arm, the friction between her skin and his warming her. Kagome was glad that somehow he seemed to know to do things for her that she needed before she even asked. The friendly-looking hostess grabbed four menus and brought them to a more personal booth instead of one of the open square tabletops.

She left the menus on the table and smiled at the four of them. "Your server will be out in just a moment." The young woman turned and quickly returned to her post and the front of the restaurant.

Hitomi opened the menu in front of her and rubbed her hands together. She winked at Inuyasha and joked, "If you were attracted to Kagome because of how she eats, wait until you see me."

Kagome pouted and propped up her menu. Inuyasha snickered lightly and smiled at the dark-haired girl at his side. The meal went by quickly enough, and while Kagome was happy to see Mei Lin and Hitomi again, she could've done without the interrogation they were giving her and Inuyasha. She was surprised that Inuyasha made an effort to be polite and not snap at them. The car ride back to the dorm would be even worse. There would be no escape once they were trapped in a car moving sixty miles an hour. Well Inuyasha probably could. And she could go along with him. Kagome shook her head slowly. Nah. Despite their objections, Inuyasha ignored Mei Lin and Hitomi and slapped a large bill down on the table and ushered them out of the restaurant, his arm resting comfortably on Kagome's shoulders.

Mei Lin chuckled to herself and shook her head slowly while they got into the car again. As she backed out of the parking lot and back on to the highway. As the car's engine purred softly while the black asphalt passed by them, Mei Lin continued, "Okay. So let me just get this straight— you guys have known each other since you were little, because Inuyasha is Sango's cousin, who is practically Kagome's sister. And… you originally hated each other but when you met up this last summer, you became friends?" She nodded her head slowly while she spoke, "Inuyasha was also engaged to your cousin Kikyo but they broke it off at Sango's wedding… or afterwards." Mei Lin raised her eyebrows at the couple in the rearview mirror. "And over break, when you saw Kagome for the first time since the wedding, you hired Kagome as a stylist for your fledgling record label."

Hitomi sighed. "Yes. And that's how they started to fall for each other and why Inuyasha offered to move to Taiwan to be with Kagome on both a professional and personal level— as stylist-slash-business partner-slash-girlfriend." At Mei Lin's scathing glare, Hitomi continued with a sugary sweet tone, "But it's all very complicated. Don't worry honey, I don't blame you." She turned around in her seat to look at Kagome and Inuyasha. "So where are you going to be staying, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her and looked down at Kagome curiously. A small smile curved his lips and he murmured, "You know, I didn't really think about the details when I crashed Kagome's plane this morning. I suppose I could just stay at a hotel until I find an apartment."

Kagome interjected, "I thought that you were the big, high and mighty Inuyasha Takashi. You can't find an apartment?" She smiled at him sweetly, challenging him. Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes at her, his smile quickly turning into that arrogant smirk that Kagome was falling in love with.

"You know what, wench? I'll find an apartment. And it's going to be fucking amazing." He snorted lightly. "It's going to be right near campus, too. That way, I'll be over for some dinner."

"Oh, so you've tried some of Kagome's cooking? I swear, her cooking makes me miss home so much." Hitomi grinned at Kagome and rubbed her tiny stomach for emphasis. Kagome chuckled and rolled her eyes at Hitomi.

Kagome's mood soured at Inuyasha's reply. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Eh… I guess it's okay. The only reason I went over to her house to eat is because it's always stocked up with my favorite ramen." Inuyasha stiffened in reactions to Kagome's suddenly stiff posture. He chuckled nervously. "And I love her omelettes, too!" he added hastily. He sighed with relief when he felt her relax and her aura didn't flare with subdued anger. While Inuyasha thought he was safe from Kagome's wrath, he was uncomfortable when he realized that Kagome wasn't talking to him for the rest of the car ride. He rested his forehead on the window and closed his eyes while Mei Lin sped, thankfully, down the highway back to campus.

"Inuyasha! Are you listening?" Hitomi's soprano voice was at such a high frequency, Inuyasha practically felt the inside of his triangular ears vibrate from the sound waves.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep," he mumbled. He yawned, "Yeah?" He was about to stretch when he felt Kagome adjust herself. She was still sitting in his lap, but facing the opposite window so that she could lay her head on his chest. Inuyasha smiled warmly at her, realizing why she had been so quiet. He looked up, brought back to reality by Hitomi's obvious throat clearing. His cheeks warmed from the rush of blood.

She winked one of her hazel eyes at him and Inuyasha remembered one of the first thoughts to pass through his mind when he first saw her eyes. That if he and Kagome were to actually have a happily ever after, if he survived the battle with Naraku—he would obviously make sure Kagome would live—then one of his pups was sure to have that eye color. Light, honey brown with flecks of gold and maybe some blue from his human side's violet genes. He shook the thought away and his vision focused back to the car, away from the future that was too far from him.

"Don't worry. We're almost back at the university. It usually doesn't take so long, but it's the weekend and rush hour. Plus, I think there was some sort of accident." She turned back around and Inuyasha rest his head against the cool glass, his eyelids closing

* * *

"I don't know what I was thinking. Kagome, I can't do this anymore." Inuyasha lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cast a shadow over his eyes. He couldn't let her see the pain in them. His heart shattered when he heard her quiet sniffle and he nearly fell to his knees when she spoke, because even though he couldn't look at her, he could hear it—practically feel the pain and anguish he was causing her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began. "I don't understand. What are you saying?" Kagome let the tears fall silently down her cheeks and tried to make her voice stronger. Instead, her voice deceived her and broke while she pleaded, "Inuyasha, just tell me. All I'm asking for is a reason." She sighed and looked away from him, up towards the dark sky. The moon was hiding behind thick clouds, blanketing them in total darkness. How ironic. Reluctantly, Kagome turned her gaze back to the rigid hanyou standing in front of her. She frowned at him. Inuyasha's eyes were cold and distant. They weren't the warm, loving pools of amber she often stared into anymore.

But for the smallest instant, she could see them melt again and his voice was losing its resoluteness. He almost whispered, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I know that I always act so confident and so sure, but I'm not. Not this time. After everything we've just gone through and the things we'll have to face next, I can't go through with this anymore."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, the tears flying off of her cheeks. Her hair came out of the once elegant bun and fell down to her shoulders in disarrayed curls. "Inuyasha, stop it!" she hissed. Her voice lowered while she begged, "This has nothing to do with that. You're scared. I am too, Inuyasha! But don't do this!" Kagome strode towards him and though he started to move away, she took one of his hands in hers. "I can take care of myself. You don't need to be afraid." She flinched when Inuyasha took his hand out of hers.

"Goddamn it Kagome! We need to wake the fuck up! This isn't one of those stupid fucking fairy tales that Rin and Shippo read every night. The truth of the matter is that I can't do this anymore." Inuyasha turned his back on her and walked away, his head hanging. Kagome watched him disappear into the darkness while her arms were held out towards him. Once they began to ache, she lowered them and craned her head to look up at the dark, clouded sky. She let the tears pour from her overfilled eyes and let the small amount of moonlight touch her skin, trying to hold on to whatever hope she still had.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us. We had it all; we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before. I won't forget…_

The words seemed to swirl around her like mist, taunting her. A cold, mocking laugh shook Kagome out of her period of self-pity. Her eyes snapped open and she whirled around, staring behind her to see where the malevolent sound came from. A cold unfriendly breeze blew around her, making her hair stand on end. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the darkness and she turned around again when she heard the mocking laugh again. She gasped at the sudden lack of oxygen when a cold hand closed around her slim neck. Kagome tried to claw at the hands around her throat when she started seeing spots and her eyes closed of their own accord. Right before she fell limp in the stranger's hands, she heard him sneer, "Hmph. What an idiot Inuyasha is. My job was that much easier." And then she saw black.

'_Inuyasha was right… he was right to leave me. I'm worthless.'_

Inuyasha and Kagome both sat up straight in their beds, gasping loudly. Sweat drenched the both of them and Kagome tentatively raised a hand and rubbed her neck, wincing in anticipation of pain. Sure enough, she felt slightly sore. Her shaky hand lowered and she took several deep breaths and reached her hand out towards her night stand. Inuyasha felt such turmoil because he didn't know what emotion should be dominant. He was guilty over what he had done in his dream and was furious at the bastard who had hurt Kagome. But most of all, he was distraught over the idea of Kagome's… he cringed at the word. _Death_.

Inuyasha immediately reached for his phone and called the first number on his speed dial. He got up and went into the living room of his apartment, sliding the glass door so that he could stand on the balcony and let the cool breeze calm his nerves. Inuyasha started pacing on his terrace when he heard the busy signal. Inuyasha called again and he was relieved when there was a click and Kagome finally picked up her phone. Inuyasha frowned at the sound of her voice when she answered.

"Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly. Usually, when Kagome answered one of his calls, she was so sure, so warm. Now her voice was tainted with fear, doubt, and guilt. There was no doubt that she had shared the exact same dream that Inuyasha had. "Inuyasha? Are you there?" Kagome heard his small sigh of relief and she decided to continue, "Look, I just had a really bad dream and—"

Inuyasha cut her off and Kagome would have smiled at how well he knew her if not for the circumstances. Inuyasha's instant reply, "I'll be right over," immediately calmed Kagome down and she bit her lip. She opened her mouth to ask him something but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Kagome, do me a favor. Stay on the line, okay?"

"Of course." Kagome kicked off the covers and padded across the carpet and leaned on her windowsill, suddenly overwhelmed with homesickness. She wanted to be back at the shrine, in her room, and sit on her windowsill and stare at the stars. That was always the best cure to any nightmare. But the one plus she had right now was that a certain silver-haired hanyou was there to wrap his arms around her.

A nagging voice in the back of her mind taunted her, _'At least until he gets sick of having to take care of the little baby you are. You'll do nothing except bring him down.'_ Kagome screwed her eyes shut and leaned her forehead on the window pane. She put the phone to the ear and quietly, she asked, "Inuyasha… can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip nervously and took a deep breath. "Promise me that if I start getting on your nerves or you start getting sick of me that you tell me." Kagome heard a small sound of confusion on the line. Inuyasha scoffed and she cut him off, "Please. Just promise me, okay?" Inuyasha didn't say anything and Kagome held her breath. She could hear him make quiet sounds of effort. "Inuyasha?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Kagome? Do you seriously think that I would be such an asshole to just abandon you?" Kagome jumped and dropped her phone. She wheeled around and stared at the hanyou standing not four feet away from her in her room. Even in the dark, she could still see the light in his golden eyes. The mix of emotions dancing in them, the only window to what he was really thinking. A window he tried to keep closed most of the time. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he looked slightly hurt. He easily crossed the distance between them in one, powerful stride. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and forced Kagome to look at him.

Inuyasha began gently, "Kagome, these past few weeks have literally been the best time of my life. You have no idea how happy I am when I'm with you. I don't regret moving here to be with you and this isn't the usual bullshit I used to give out with other girls. I mean it when it comes to you, Kagome." His eyes practically pleaded for her to believe him and Kagome did. She just didn't think it would last that long.

"I know that. It's just…" Kagome trailed off, the dream still fresh in her memory. Inuyasha watched her eyes shift out of focus and realized where her train of thought was leading her. He sighed and pulled her closer to him, one hand stroking her back in soothing circles. Kagome wrapped her own arms around his torso, breathing in his scent. "Thank you," she whispered.

Inuyasha picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He lied down beside her and kept his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. They stayed frozen like that, content with just being with each other. They watched the sky turn from the dark navy into a pearly gray until the few rays of sunlight cast orange light over them. Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms and smiled weakly. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Breakfast?"

"Of course."

Kagome jumped out of her bed and pulled Inuyasha out and into the now brightly lit living room, where Mei Lin and Hitomi were already situated on the couch. The two girls raised their eyebrows at Inuyasha and smirked. Hitomi grinned suggestively at the two of them and Kagome blushed. "Didn't expect to see you here Inuyasha. You know what, actually I did. Especially seeing as how last night was the first in what, two and a half weeks, that you _haven't_ stayed after dinner to stay the night."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Hitomi leave them alone. You're just bitter that Jin still hasn't realized how 'amazing' you are." Mei Lin lifted her hands and used air quotes while she spoke, generating a scowl from Hitomi. "Come on, I'll cure your Saturday blues with some pancakes." She rest her arm on the petite woman's shoulders and ushered her into the kitchen, where the sound of a pan and mixing bowl clanging together could be heard.

Inuyasha lowered his mouth down to Kagome's ear and mumbled, "Can we really trust them with our breakfast?"

Kagome chuckled lightly and whispered back, "I think we're safe." Her smile fell and she began, "Uhm… Inuyasha… we need to talk." Her honey-colored eyes caught his and held them in place. "My—well technically _our_—dream… it wasn't a coincidence. The last time we had the same dreams… we ended up in a coma for a couple of weeks. I know that everything has been pretty low-key on the Naraku front ever since the son of a bitch sent that creep Mukotsu after me. But still, that makes it more suspicious."

Inuyasha pursed his lips. "I don't think there's much that we have to worry about. My father and brother are keeping tabs on what's happening and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Kagome, you're my top priority." He frowned when Kagome started shaking her head. "What?"

"I don't want to be your top priority, Inuyasha. It honestly doesn't matter how important I am to you. Please, just don't try to make me number one because sooner or later, you'll find yourself pulled in all of these different directions. Then my nightmare will come true."

"Kagome, that's not going to happen."

"See? Inuyasha, you're just proving me right. Trying to act all macho and tough. Inuyasha, you're going to—"

"No I'm not."

Kagome huffed and stepped away from Inuyasha and back into her room. She ignored Inuyasha calling her name and slammed her door. She opened her window and shivered slightly from the brisk February air. Her phone started buzzing on her nightstand and she answered it without any hesitation.

"Kikyo? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha slowly opened her bedroom door and started to speak when Kagome held a hand up. He started to look pissed off but he began to look worried when he saw Kagome's expression. Kagome quickly flashed the caller ID at him and his amber eyes widened. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, listening quietly. The two quickly shared a wide-eyed look with each other and Kagome slid her phone closed. Inuyasha already pulled out his phone and Kagome vaguely heard him call up a private helicopter for them to take back to Tokyo. When Inuyasha hung up, Kagome rain into his open arms and groaned, "I knew that it was too much of a coincidence."

Inuyasha intertwined his fingers with hers and, with his other hand, grabbed a sweater and Kagome's purse and gave it to her. They closed the door behind them and rushed into the kitchen. Mei Lin and Hitomi stared at them in shock at the couple's faces. Hitomi started to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off, "We need to leave and get back to Tokyo immediately. We'll try and be back soon."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and hugged her roommates tightly. "Don't worry about us. Nothing's wrong." Kagome almost cringed when she heard how fake she sounded. Thankfully, Mei Lin and Hitomi said nothing. "We'll call you as soon as we can!" she called when she and Inuyasha hurried out of the apartment.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran down the hallway and completely left the elevator behind, opening the entrance to the emergency stairs. Once they were on the roof, Inuyasha effortlessly threw Kagome onto his back and bounded powerfully from rooftop to rooftop. Kagome glanced to her left as she watched the sun rose, causing the Danshui River to the right to glitter. She frowned and tightened her hold around Inuyasha's neck. Understanding, Inuyasha tightened his own hold on her.

His cocky, smug voice boasted, "Keh! I don't know what you're so worried about. It's not like I'd let anything happen. As-fucking-if. There's no reason to be concerned so lighten up." Inuyasha slightly turned his head to the side and looked at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eyes. Apparently, his act wasn't enough to convince her. He leapt onto an empty rooftop with a large circle with an "H" in the center. Soon enough, the familiar _whirring_ sound of blades slicing through air surrounded them and the compact vessel landed on the circle in front of them. Inuyasha effortlessly lifted Kagome inside and climbed in after her.

The flight to Tokyo was silent as Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, finally getting some sleep. Inuyasha was slightly more resilient and merely hugged her close to him. Once he could see that they were about to land, Inuyasha gently nudged Kagome.

Yawning, Kagome stretched her arms like a feline. She could see the landing pad on the roof of the hospital and her honey eyes looked at Inuyasha, filled with anxiousness. "What are we going to do? We can't hide her now… That shithead will be all over her."

Slightly raising his eyebrows at her, Inuyasha kissed her forehead. He promised, "Don't worry. The motherfucker won't get anywhere near them. Or you, for that matter." He stepped down and held his arms out for Kagome. She jumped down gracefully and he caught her and let their fingers lace together again before they walked solemnly into the building.

They were met almost immediately with Sesshomaru and Kagura. As always, Sesshomaru's face revealed nothing though he shared a quick friendly smile with Kagome and Inuyasha. On the other hand, Kagura was cringing, almost wincing in pain. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was keeping a steadying hand on her elbow.

Kagome walked forward slowly and gingerly touched Kagura's shoulder and looked her over. Kagura flinched in pain. She gasped and immediately pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry!" She looked at Sesshomaru, her gaze questioning. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagura hopelessly and sent Kagome a cold glare which she knew wasn't directed at her. Her own eyes narrowed into slits in return and hissed, "That fucking worthless excuse of a man!"

Kagura shook her head slowly. Her ruby red eyes turned to Kagome and she smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me. Our priority right now is Kikyo and her baby." She paused to breathe deeply as another wave of pain came over her. Her usually smooth, cool voice was strained while she instructed, "You go and help Kikyo. She needs you. I'll be fine."

Hesitating where she stood, Kagome nodded and hurried down the hallway to where Kikyo was giving birth. Inuyasha was quick to follow her and led her straight to the nurse's station. Inuyasha growled, "Goddamn it. Where is everybody?" He slammed his hand down on the counter, as if that would bring all the nurses to them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her past the patients' rooms. "Come on. We'll find out where she is on our own."

Kagome's legs followed him without any delay but her mind wasn't present while they rushed through the clean, white halls. Inuyasha stopped from time to time to follow Kikyo's scent and he would wrinkle his nose from the strong scent of alcohol, sickness, and death. The darker part of Kagome's heart surfaced and plagued her thoughts.

'_Inuyasha seems to be in a hurry to see Kikyo. Maybe he wasn't that into you as you originally thought. I mean, the two of them were _engaged_! And Inuyasha's handsome, rich, and kind. Suikotsu's just a little detour for Kikyo. Face it, you're nothing. Just a pretty little girl who's standing in for her. Another plus? The two of you are practically fucking twins!'_

The sound of screaming and panting took Kagome out of her small trance. Resolutely, she decided that it wasn't the time to think about things like that. Even if it were true, Kikyo needed her to be there. Kagome stood outside of the delivery room and a nurse exited. Kagome stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me, that's my cousin in there. Can I go in?" she asked. Kagome hoped that she looked hysterical enough to let the nurse allow her into the room. She waited with bated breath while the nurse nodded and quickly hurried into a closet and returned with a gown for Kagome. "Thank you," she breathed. She quickly took off her sweater and put her hands through the large fabric and entered the room.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned on the wall before slowly sliding down and resting his head in between in his knees. He had been dreading this moment ever since that prick Mukotsu had let it be known that Naraku was after Kikyo's baby. He sighed once more and lifted his head when he heard footsteps trotting in his direction. Miroku and Sango were coming towards him.

Miroku panted while he spoke. "Inuyasha, we just got the call and we came as soon as we could. How is she?" He slumped down next to Inuyasha, who shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. Kikyo called Kagome this morning and we got here as soon as we could, which was about five fucking minutes ago." Inuyasha continued, "So I guess she's been in labor for about three and a half hours." He jerked his chin towards the room behind them. "Kagome just went in."

Sango sighed and looked from her husband to her cousin. She held out a hand to each of them and they stared at her hands in confusion. She rolled her dark chocolate eyes at them and shook her hands at them. "Come on. There's nothing we can do except wait. Let's get some breakfast." Sango smiled satisfactorily when the men each took one of her hands and allowed her to help them up. She ushered them towards the direction of the cafeteria and pat Inuyasha on the back comfortingly.

* * *

Kagome winced but kept quiet. After all, Kikyo was probably in a lot more pain. She looked across the bed at Suikotsu and the two nodded in unison. With her free hand, Kagome brushed away the sweaty strands of hair falling in Kikyo's face. "Kikyo, you're doing great. Just a little more and you'll have your baby boy." She stroked her older cousin's damp hair gently and kept on encouraging her while allowing her to crush her hand.

Kikyo screwed her eyes shut and breathed heavily, struggling to control her breathing. Dr. Yamamoto looked up from her position and instructed, "Kikyo, you're son's crowning. Just give us a few more pushes and then it'll be all over. Now when the next contraction comes, push as hard as you can and don't forget to breathe!"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Kikyo nodded and grit her teeth together while she screamed. Soon Kikyo's screams were joined by the cries of new life and the power of new lungs. Kikyo smiled breathlessly and tears fell down her cheeks. Suikotsu leaned over to kiss her. Kikyo grunted and yelled out to her mother and immediately Kaede moved closer to comfort her daughter.

"Don't worry, child. You're doing marvelously. My grandson certainly sounds like a healthy young baby." Kaede proceeded to brush away more stray strands of hair from Kikyo's face. "Now listen to Dr. Yamamoto. We just need one more good push from you. The females of our family are strong women—you can do it, Kikyo. One more push; you've already pushed his head and shoulders out. That's the tough part."

With one final cry, Kikyo sat up straight and leaned forward and pushed and Dr. Yamamoto laughed triumphantly. "It's a healthy baby boy!"

She ushered for Suikotsu to follow her and he kissed Kikyo's forehead lightly and gave her hand another squeeze before following Dr. Yamamoto and the baby. Kikyo smiled faintly and sighed, plopping back down onto the bed. Kaede grinned at her daughter, the corners of her weathered eyes crinkling. Kagome laughed and let the joyful tears run down her face. She beamed at Kikyo and squealed, "You're a mommy! I'm an auntie!"

A masked nurse appeared on the other side of Kikyo's bed. She managed to pull down the mask and smiled. "Your boyfriend just cut the umbilical cord. Would you like to hold your son?"

Kikyo took a deep breath and nodded. She reached out for her son and carefully transferred him from the nurse's arms to her chest. Kikyo slowly stroked the tufts of black hair on his head and looked down at him adoringly. The little boy stared around the room and at the faces smiling at him. Kagome gasped and cooed, letting him grab her little finger.

"Kikyo, he's beautiful," she breathed. Kagome looked away from her nephew and back at the new mother. "Have you picked out a name?" She turned to Suikotsu, who smiled and shook his head. He pointed back at Kikyo.

Without looking away from her newborn, Kikyo answered, "His name is Kichirou. Kichi for 'good luck' and rou for 'son'. He's my good luck son." More to herself, she whispered, "He's mine and no one else's. "

Just then, Kichirou let go of Kagome's pinky and reached his arm out to Suikotsu, opening and closing his hand. Suikotsu raised his eyebrows in delighted surprise and he lifted the baby from Kikyo's arms, who beamed at the two men in her life. Kagome felt her eyes prickle with tears again. Kagome observed the newest member of her family with genuine interest. She let out a low gasp when she saw Kichirou's eyes color. They were a rich burgundy color and she immediately fell in love with them.

"Kikyo, you've got a major heartbreaker on your hands. Girls are never going to stop knocking on your door. One look at those eyes and phew." Kagome snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I know. I can tell he's going to be handful." She cast a look at Suikotsu and her dark eyes twinkled. "But I'm pretty sure I'm going to have help." Kikyo arched her delicate eyebrows at her boyfriend. "Right?"

Suikotsu grinned at Kikyo. "Yeah, about that. Uh, Kagome? Can you?" He nodded his head towards Kichirou. Kagome quickly took her nephew and cooed over him with Kaede. Suikotsu settled himself on the edge of Kikyo's bed and cupped her porcelain cheek in his large hand. Kagome and Kaede looked at the couple out of the corner of their eyes nonchalantly. "That nurse called me your boyfriend… and I really didn't like how that sounded. I… don't want to be your boyfriend, Kikyo."

Kagome and Kaede immediately stopped playing with Kichirou and stared at Suikotsu with wide eyes. Kikyo's breath hitched in her throat and she blinked furiously to stop her tears and looked away from him. Suikotsu gently pulled her chin towards him and smiled. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. He tossed it in his hand and caught it. He opened it and showed it to her. "I think I'd rather be your husband, if you agree to it, that is."

Kikyo didn't immediately reply to Suikotsu. Instead, she took Kichirou back in her arms and looked back at Suikotsu. Gently, she whispered, "Kichirou, do you see this man right here? Well, you probably don't understand me, but he's your father. The both of us love you very much and we will do _everything_ in our power to keep you happy and keep you safe." She smiled. "Does that answer your question then?"

Something that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a strange strangled squeak caused everyone to turn to Kagome. Her cheeks colored a bright red. Smiling sheepishly, she explained, "Sorry. That was just really adorable and unexpected. Uh…I'll just go and tell everyone the two pieces of good news."

Kagome left the room and nearly collided into Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Their faces fell once they got a look at Kagome's tear-stained cheeks. She was quickly enveloped tightly in Inuyasha's arms and Sango's jaw dropped while Miroku pulled her closer to him. Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's chest slightly pushed him away. He stubbornly refused to back away from her so Kagome sighed and, leaning her head against his chest, she mumbled, "These are happy tears, guys." Finally, Inuyasha let her out of the boa constrictor hold he had her in and, keeping his hands on her waist, backed away and he flashed his fangs in a toothy grin.

Sango asked, "The baby's okay?"

Kagome nodded happily. "Both Kikyo and the baby are perfectly healthy. The happy little family is celebrating the other good news as we speak."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Kagome. "'The _other_ good news'? Don't tell me she actually had two brats."

Ignoring him, Kagome grinned and exclaimed, "Kikyo and Suikotsu are engaged!" She bounced up and down happily, shaking Inuyasha's arms. "And Kichirou is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. You guys should go see him." She and Inuyasha watched Miroku and Sango walk into the delivery room. Inuyasha followed after them, but Kagome held on to his wrist. "Hey, where are your brother and Kagura?"

Eyeing her carefully, Inuyasha slowly answered, "They went to make a phone call. Sesshomaru wanted to call my father and tell him what's going on. After all, this is a moment we've all been secretly dreading." The corners of his mouth were pulled down into a frown. He narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Why?"

Kagome widened her eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason," she replied. "I just haven't seen them since we got here and Kagura looked like she was in pain…" Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together at her memory of Kagura. "I just wanted to see if she's any better."

"They're coming this way." Inuyasha looked behind Kagome's right shoulder and she turned around to see Sesshomaru, who still held Kagura's arm but had his other arm wrapped around her waist this time. "What the fuck…"

Immediately, Kagome went to her and Kagura groaned. With a tiny flick of her wrist, a small gust of wind blew at Kagome and she held an arm up while her hair flew up and around her. Inuyasha hurried in front of her and roared, "What the fuck are you doing? She's trying to fucking help you!" He started growling but was silenced when he heard a soft moan behind him and he turned to catch Kagome just as she sank to her knees.

While her voice was soft, it was still strong and didn't waver. "Inuyasha, stop it and listen!" Kagura breathed deeply and explained, "That motherfucker Naraku is doing this to me. He literally has my life in his goddamn hands!" she hissed. "He has my heart—my physical, beating heart. Apparently, the bastard is trying to get me to come back. It must have something to do with Kikyo having the baby an—" She nearly fell to the ground and her breathing became labored. "I wasn't trying to hurt Kagome. But she shouldn't touch me unless it's to hurt me. I have a feeling that he's keeping tabs on me." She smiled wryly and her ruby eyes were sarcastic when she continued, "The asshole has trouble trusting me."

Kagome looked at Kagura with pity and sympathy. "If he doesn't trust you, then why does he let you live?"

Laughing harshly, with no humor to her tone at all, Kagura mused, "I don't even have the answer to that. Maybe he thinks that you killed me and the sadistic fuck is just using my heart as some sort of stress ball."

Kagura bit down on her lip and screwed her eyes shut, trying to stifle the shriek of pain she refused to let out. Sesshomaru's facial expression remained impassive and cold but his eyes narrowed by the smallest inch. They seemed to burn with suppressed rage. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at his older brother and he understood what Sesshomaru told him the day he ran after Kagome. Sesshomaru's youki flared and rushed around him and Kagura.

Turning her crimson eyes to the stoic Takashi heir, Kagura instructed, "Announce the birth of the baby as a tragedy. He was born a stillborn or something like that. For the first few days, have him stay with someone else and make sure Kikyo and Suikotsu play the parts of grieving parents. Then, they take the baby and hide. Someone will have to go with them to watch over them." She glanced meaningfully at Kagome.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're fucking around with me right? There's no way that I'm going to let Kagome out of my damn sight!" He looked at Kagome with wild, pleading eyes. She looked away from him and nodded at Kagura. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked away from Kagome, cursing.

Kagura nodded to Kagome in gratitude. She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled weakly. "You have to let go of me. I need to go." She turned her body towards him slowly and reached a hand to his cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha purposely looked away, the moment too private for them. Kagura whispered, "Take care of Rin and don't forget me. I wish I had more time…" She took out her intricately decorated fan and placed it in his free hand.

She started to pull away but Sesshomaru held on tightly. He hesitated and stared into her eyes before he whispered five simple words that caused tears to fill Kagura's eyes. "Promise me you'll come back."

Smiling softly, Kagura nodded and looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome, what's his name?"

"Kichirou."

Kagura chuckled softly. "'Good luck son'. It's a good name. We'll need all the luck we can get."

With one last look at Sesshomaru, she was surrounded in a small tornado and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru watched as the swirling air travelled around them and eventually disappeared. Sesshomaru gripped the delicate fan in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. He exhaled sharply and walked briskly down the hall and almost punched the elevator button. Once the doors opened, he disappeared.

Kagome frowned. "His aura… he acknowledged Kagura as his mate, didn't he?" Inuyasha's silence was enough to confirm her question. "What's he going to do now? Where's he going?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we all have our ways of dealing with separation from our mates, or even prospective ones. From what I know when Sesshomaru's mother died, my father was completely depressed. There had been no contact with him for weeks. Only Sesshomaru was able to get through to him and convince him to try and move on. It's not easy though. To not be with your mate…" He looked at Kagome, pain evident in his eyes, "It's almost as if a part of you is dying. Like someone ripped away part of your soul."

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, who stroked her hair. A sense of foreboding hung over the two of them and suddenly, Kagome shivered even though she was perfectly warm in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes darted to the door of Kikyo's room which abruptly opened, Miroku standing in the doorway. She stood up and instructed, "We'll talk inside."

Inuyasha immediately followed her into the room and closed the door behind them. He nodded at Dr. Yamamoto and the several nurses still in the room. Sternly, he asked, "This is everyone who witnessed the birth of Kichirou?" At their bemused nods, Inuyasha ordered, "No one is to tell anyone of his birth. As far as we know, he was a stillborn and everyone's devastated. Do you hear me? This is for his safety and the safety of his family. Papers will be drawn up, which you will all sign, legally binding you to secrecy."

Dr. Yamamoto looked bleak and she jerked her head once to make certain that her and her staff would abide by Inuyasha's words. "We understand completely. Do you want us to leave now?"

"Please."

A sea of women dressed in scrubs left the room and closed it softly. Sango made sure it was locked and closed the blinds. Kagome and Miroku shared identical looks of concern and Kaede's expression was grim and she patted her daughter's hand comfortingly. She sighed heavily. "It seems as if there was yet another dark presence just moments ago. Unfortunately, just like we thought, it's growing stronger."

Kikyo clutched Kichirou tightly and held him closer to her chest. "What does that mean? We're going to hide? Run away like cowards?" Her voice was indignant.

Kagome glared at her cousin, fire lighting up her honey eyes. "No. You're going to run like any smart person would. Goddamn it Kikyo. This isn't about your pride anymore. It's about that little boy you have in your arms who needs you to put him above everything else." Her eyes became gentle and her tone softened while she continued, "Do it for him."

Sango held Miroku's hand and looked into his amethyst eyes. "This presence or aura or whatever," she began, "it's really that bad?" She immediately understood when Miroku nodded slowly.

"So it's begun."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Way to be so fucking cryptic, Kaede!" He growled, "I should've known. That little bitch—Naraku played us this entire time. The bastard gave us a false sense of security and we fell right into it and let down our guard. He's been spying on us and he's getting into our fucking minds!" He jerked his shoulder away from Kagome's hand and he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "I'll get someone to accompany you and Suikotsu and Kichirou to an undisclosed location. We'll probably be out of contact for a while. I'll go tell my father right now." Inuyasha stormed out of the room, leaving everyone else looking after him in stunned silence.

Kagome chased after him, bolting through the door and she stopped in the hallway, looking for him. When she couldn't tell which direction he went in, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She groaned and stood in the middle of the hallway, contemplating whether to go after Inuyasha or stay with Kikyo. Her hand reached up and gently fingered the silver crescent moon that hung on a chain around her neck. She looked down and admired how the outlining crystals sparkled, even in the fluorescent lighting.

'_I made a promise. Both to him and to myself. No matter what, I wouldn't leave him alone. I need to be by his side, for as long as he wants me there.'_

Without any hesitation, Kagome ran to the nearest staircase, ignoring the elevator. She hurried down the flights of stairs and left the hospital through the automatic glass doors to be met with a typical February breeze. Clutching her phone, she ran towards her childhood home and she quickly dialed. After two rings, the other person picked up.

"Kagome? How's Kikyo doing?" Souta's anxious voice was barely audible over the crowd she heard behind her.

"She and the baby…" Kagome hesitated. Would she be allowed to tell her family? Seeing the familiar shrine only a block away, she hedged, "I'm almost home. I'll tell you in person." Hanging up, Kagome turned around to see what the loud clamoring behind her was about. Her honey eyes widened and she felt as if her stomach had dropped to her knees. A glossy, cherry red sports car was crumpled on the road, along with several other cars and vans. To be exact, it was a 2009 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. And Kagome knew every detail about it, including its engine horsepower, and how much Torque the car had. The memory of her gloating about it to a stunned hanyou popped up in her mind. Kagome ignored the calls of several pedestrians and fought her way through the barricade surrounding the scene. A middle-aged man kept his arms around her in order to keep her away and she pushed him away yelling, "Please! That's my boyfriend's car! Let me _go_!" She turned around and shoved him away, running to the smoldering heap of metal. Running, Kagome grunted when this time, a police officer pulled her away, throwing her over his shoulder, and she started screaming, "NO! No, no, no, you don't understand! That's my boyfriend's car! I have to go see him! Let me go! Get your goddamn hands off of me! Let me go!" Once he put her down, she gripped his arms and leaned heavily onto him, sobbing. The young cop held her up and led her to a nearby ambulance and sat her down on the back of it.

"Kagome? Kagome, sweetie. Calm down, everything's going to be fine." A feminine voice spoke to Kagome kindly and a hand held out a tissue for her. Kagome took the tissue and stared up at the androgynous cop before her. In spite of herself, Kagome felt her lips curve up in a small smile.

"Jakotsu!" surprise colored her exclamation. "Thank God you're here. Inuyasha—that's his car! Please, please let me go see him! Is he okay? Was anyone else hurt?" She clutched onto his forearm with a death grip and he wrestled his arm away and smiled at her uncomfortably.

Jakotsu put his hands on her shoulders and made sure that Kagome wasn't becoming hysterical. "Listen to me, honey. Inuyasha's fine. He opened the door and walked out with just a couple cuts and bruises. Right now, he's helping us get to the trapped passengers in the other cars." He turned to look over his shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. "In fact, I think that your handsome boyfriend is coming our way right now." Jakotsu moved to the side and Kagome saw Inuyasha coming towards the ambulance.

Kagome let out a small gasp and immediately stood up, one hand nearing her mouth. Once she made eye contact with Inuyasha, he sprinted to her and lifted her up in a tight bear hug and swung her around. She gripped his slightly bloody face and touched her lips gently to his. Kagome felt Inuyasha lower her so that one of his hands stayed at her waist and the other snaked up her back, entangling itself in the roots of her hair. They broke apart and stared at each, foreheads touching. Inuyasha lowered his head to touch his lips to hers again in a passionate, bruising kiss. Lightly, Inuyasha slid his tongue across her bottom lip, causing Kagome to gasp. Eager to take this opportunity, Inuyasha's tongue entered Kagome's mouth, massaging her tongue. She moaned and Inuyasha pulled her body closer to his and Kagome moved her hands away from his face, sliding it down to his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck. Neither thought about anything else as the time passed. Heat flowed through their bodies, the longing and need for each other overpowering everything else. They were completely satisfied in simply being with each other. Gasping for air, Kagome pulled apart and giggled quietly when Inuyasha let out a small whine and touched his lips to hers again in a quick, chaste kiss. Inuyasha stroked her cheek lightly and bit his lip.

Kagome eyes took in his face and let the corners of her mouth droop slightly. She took his hand on her cheek and pulled Inuyasha away. She turned her head and called out behind her, "Thanks, Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu raised a hand above his head and waved before he went back to helping lift someone into the ambulance. After slamming the doors of the ambulance, he glanced back at Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled to himself. They were walking back to Kagome's house, close enough so that their arms and fingers brushed together occasionally and Inuyasha couldn't look away from Kagome, who looked down at the sidewalk with a smile playing on her lips. He whispered, "Aww. That's adorable. Hmm… why Bankotsu ever let that girl get away, I have no idea. Well, at least Haruka's not so bad."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up the stairs, giggling when he picked her up and bounded up the stairs in a single leap. He put her down, keeping his hands securely around her waist, lowering his head down in two quick kisses. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha smirked. "Seems like I've still got it…" he murmured. He lifted her chin, ready for another kiss when his lips touched Kagome's soft cheek instead. Inuyasha playfully narrowed his amber eyes at Kagome and warned, "Bitch… you're going to give me a kiss."

Scrunching up her delicate nose and shaking her head, Kagome pulled him to her favorite tree, Goshinboku. She sat down on the wooden rail around the tall tree, its leaves rustling in the breeze. Kagome turned around and lightly stroked the tree and smiled. Inuyasha stood in front of her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He stared at the spiritual marker hanging around the tree trunk and watched it flitter in the wind. Instantly, he felt a sense of calm tranquility wash over him and he was mildly surprised. Inuyasha flinched when he felt a warm hand through his shirt and turned to see Kagome looking at him expectantly with raised eyebrows. Without any objection, he let her pull him up to the tree right outside her window and watched her start climbing up the tall tree agilely, not stopping or stumbling once. Sitting on the branch right outside her window, she scooted over to the edge and wrapped her legs around the branch, lying down on her stomach to reach over and pull open her window. Once she did, she stealthily crawled onto the window sill and into her bedroom. Seconds later, she poked her head out, her hair hanging around her head and floating in the breeze.

"Jesus Takashi. I had no idea you were so fucking slow!" She smirked. "Hurry up and get your ass up here." Kagome grinned and winked a honey eye at a dumbfounded hanyou.

Inuyasha easily shifted his weight and was crouched on her window in the blink of an eye. Holding on to the top of the frame, he leaned his head forward right in Kagome's face. Huskily, he whispered, "What now, hmm? You got anything planned for me?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and walked into her room, content, while her soft fingers massaged his ears. He felt her lead him onto her bed and he sighed happily. His happy moment was abruptly ended when he felt a hot, stinging sensation on his right temple. He hissed in pain and opened his eyes. "FUCK! What the hell do you think you're doing, wench? That shit hurts!"

Kagome slapped his arm and put a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare bite me," she threatened. Emphasizing her warning, she pressed the alcohol-soaked gauze even harder to his forehead. "And keep it quiet, Inuyasha. At least let me clean you up before I let my family see you." Kagome released the pressure on the gauze and began to lightly dab at it. She threw the crimson colored cloth into her garbage can and made to bandage it when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. Rolling her eyes, Kagome explained, like she would to a three year old, "Inuyasha, I need to bandage the cut or it'll get infected."

"Keh! This is nothing. It's that nasty-smelling alcohol shit that hurt like hell. Besides, this will be gone within a half an hour." He sighed when Kagome still didn't look pleased. "What now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Take off your shirt." Kagome couldn't help but smirk when Inuyasha's tawny eyes widened and his eyebrows were lifted so high, they almost blended in with his hair. "Didn't you hear me?" She teasingly flicked one of his triangular cat-like ears. Knowing what she was doing to him, she leaned in and whispered, "Take. Off. Your. Shirt." Her hands travelled down his chest, resting on the bottom hem of the dark grey t-shirt that he still hadn't changed out of from when he ran to her apartment last night. She lifted off his shirt and frowned when she saw all the cuts and bruises covering his toned chest and abdomen. Her eyes lingered for a long time, causing Inuyasha to smirk this time.

"Like what you see, Higurashi?"

Kagome blushed lightly but she snapped, "How the fuck could you let this happen to you Inuyasha?" She glanced towards her bedroom door and lowered her voice, hissing, "You may not give a damn about what happens to you, but I sure as hell do!" She let out a ragged breath and Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, resting his forehead on hers. "Don't you dare tell me to calm the fuck down. You have no idea how I felt when I saw your car in the middle of the goddamn road, crumpled up like a fucking piece of aluminum foil!"

Inuyasha looked at her face and sighed at all the stress and anxiety on her face. Pain and anger filled his eyes when he shot back with, "It's nothing to how I felt when I found out that that fuck Mukotsu poisoned you, kidnapped you, and was about to fucking …_ claim_ you." An unfathomable expression passed over his anguished face. "You wouldn't have been able to just walk away from that…"

"But I trusted you. I knew you'd come after me."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "It was too close. If I was even five minutes late…" He sighed. "Kagome… you have no idea how much you mean to me. If I ever lost you—"

Kagome took his chin and pulled his face towards her. She pressed her lips to both of his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally his lips. Kagome pulled away and knit her eyebrows together, smoothing out the lines on Inuyasha's forehead. "I'm sorry. Look, just let me clean up these wounds and then I'll—I mean, _we'll_—go downstairs and tell my family about how devastated we are due to Kikyo's terrible loss."

"You really want to leave them out of the loop?" Inuyasha inquired. He winced and let out a low hiss when Kagome wiped alcohol on one of his deeper cuts. Kagome kissed the area near the cut and blew on it lightly. She went on to the other abrasions and repeated the same process whenever she heard Inuyasha hiss or when she felt him tense up. "Okay then. You could just ignore me too."

Once she finished, she threw one of her baggy t-shirts at him and threw out the rest of the bloodied gauze. She disappeared into her bathroom and Inuyasha could hear the sound of her medicine cabinet closing and he thanked Kami that she was finally putting away that goddamn alcohol. He threw the shirt over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves. He looked down at the front of the shirt and sighed.

_Shikon High's Girls' Volleyball_

"Yeah, that's not fucking embarrassing at all…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard her soft footsteps behind him. She threw another shirt at him. "I took it from Souta's room. You can have it since he doesn't even wear it anyway." She sat on her bed and purposely turned her head away to let him change. Feeling his eyes on her, Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes. "What now, dog-boy?" She raised her eyebrows and let out an _oomph_ when the cotton t-shirt landed on her face. Kagome left her volleyball shirt on the bed and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"You know, you're not that great at avoiding the subject and making me forget that you're avoiding the subject." Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome and took one of her hands in his. He pursed his lips and sighed. "If you really want to keep Kichirou a secret from the rest of your family, then it's none of my business—it's _your_ family."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha… they're your family too." With her free hand, Kagome fingered the silver moon hanging around her neck and pointed out, "If I'm a part of your family, then you shouldn't forget that that makes you a part of mine." She stood up and pulled him towards her door. "Come on, I'm going to need all the help I can get if I have to go through with this."

"Then why do it? Tell them the truth, Kagome. They'd understand."

"That's just it. I know they would but in any case, I want them to—"

"Be protected?" he finished. Inuyasha looked down at her with gentle eyes and nodded. He followed her down the stairs wordlessly and into the familiar kitchen that he hadn't been in since before Christmas, almost two months ago. Next to him, he felt Kagome tense up while she smiled rigidly at her family. It seemed like she didn't need to try too hard to act devastated and he squeezed her hand, silently encouraging her. What he didn't expect was to have Kagome suddenly fling herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Immediately, Inuyasha reciprocated the action and stroked her hair, wrinkling his nose when he smelt the saltwater that he knew was travelling down her cheeks. Kagome sobbed and thanked Kami that she had Inuyasha to help her.

The couple was not left alone for long. Shoji, Korai, and Souta sat up from their seats around the kitchen table and Inuyasha slightly relinquished his hold on Kagome and let her mother take her. Shoji put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at him with somber eyes. Inuyasha looked from him to Souta and Korai and slowly shook his head. Korai let out a small gasp and hugged Kagome to her tighter. The two women sank slowly to the kitchen floor, sobbing. Kagome sniffed and looked at her grief-stricken mother and was overcome with a new wave of guilt.

Nevertheless, she continued, "The baby was a stillborn. Kikyo and Suikotsu are… they're trying to deal with it as best as they can. Kikyo's…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha pointedly.

"They're going to be going away for a while to mourn together, which is understandable. From what Suikotsu's told me, Kikyo's not going to be okay for a while. It seems like they plan to leave as soon as possible and that they'll be out of touch for some time." Inuyasha shifted his weight uncomfortably under the gaze of Kagome's—and his—family. "I've called my father and he's happy to make arrangements."

Korai stared at Inuyasha with unlimited gratitude and smiled gently. "Inuyasha, I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for our family. I hope you realize that we think of you as part of us." She joked, "I'd give you my daughter as thanks but it seems like you've already taken her."

Quiet chuckles passed through the room. Korai and Kagome stood up and they all sat down around the kitchen table. Hesitantly, Shoji asked, "So when are they leaving?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whenever they want to."

Kagome interjected, "Which I think means next week by the latest. So I don't think anyone will be able to see them off." Korai put a hand on top of Kagome's and smiled at her gently, nodding.

"Then we should respect their wishes and wish them the best." Her mother seemed to age in front of her when worry flashed in Korai's eyes. "But how are you doing?" Her eyes studied Kagome carefully and she frowned. "Why do I feel like you have more bad news to tell me?"

Kagome frowned back at her mother and looked at her apologetically. She smiled sadly. "I have to go but I'm not going back to school."

Korai let out a small gasp and Shoji and Souta's jaws dropped to the floor. In his typical fashion, Inuyasha immediately blew up. His golden eyes widened incredulously at the petite girl in front of him. Inuyasha roared, "Are you fucking kidding me? Just because that wind hag said so?" He lowered his voice and looked at her, the look in his heartbroken eyes piercing Kagome's own heart. "Kagome, I can take care of you."

Korai wrapped an arm around her husband and son and ushered them towards the living room, but not before the three of them hugged the obviously arguing couple. Korai squeezed Kagome tightly, whispering, "Stay safe." She slid the door close behind her and Kagome took Inuyasha outside to her backyard, into the woods. They walked in silence, though Inuyasha was brooding. Standing in the center of the familiar clearing, Kagome hugged Inuyasha. He immediately returned the gesture and tightly wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I have to." She grimaced into Inuyasha's chest when she felt him flinch and immediately tense up. Kagome pulled away and looked up at him. "Inuyasha… don't do this."

"The hell you are! You're not going. I can get someone else to watch Kikyo and Suikotsu." Inuyasha pulled her chin up and held her gaze. "I'm not letting you go," he vowed. "Kagome, I can't have you leave my side."

Sighing, Kagome gently stroked his cheek. "Inuyasha, it'll only be for a couple of weeks. At most. And I can get one of those disposable phones where you just have to buy minutes every couple of days so that we can still talk." Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head and pulled away from her.

"What if…"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "'What if'? What exactly are you thinking, Takashi?" She bit her lip nervously.

Without any hesitation, or thought as Kagome would think, Inuyasha replied, "I'm thinking that Sesshomaru is just as pissed off at Naraku as I am. And that—"

"No." Kagome was adamant. "You aren't looking for him. Inuyasha, promise me that you won't go picking a fight with him over me."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well then there's no good reason if it's not for you. Kagome, we all agreed that if we want this hell to be over, that bastard has to die. And—"

"And that's my job!"

"And my job is to protect you!" He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Inuyasha yelled and punched a nearby tree, causing it to split from the impact and fall over.

Gently, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha, I care about you too much. I value your life too much. That's why I refuse to have you act like an asshole and not think! I know you're thinking about me. But can you please think about how I would feel if anything happened to you? Especially at my expense." Chuckling humorlessly, Kagome continued, "And that's not even all of it." A sense of foreboding developed in her being. "That dream… it probably wouldn't happen but I think that it means something. If you go after Naraku, you're going to go crazy and distance yourself from me again. Inuyasha, I don't know if we… if I can take the strain."

His eyes softening, Inuyasha let her name escape from his lips, "Kagome…"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome exhaled sharply. "I hate how fucking weak I am! Inuyasha, I'm begging you to please not go looking for Naraku. And to let me go with Kikyo and Suikotsu. I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. But I feel like I have some straightening out to do with myself." She sat down on the grass and rest her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. When Inuyasha sat down beside her, she leaned against him. "I've been protected my whole life by everyone else. I need some shelter of my own protection and I have to do this by myself. Take baby steps… until I'm all grown. Inuyasha, I've always said that I'm a big girl. It's time I owned up to it."

Inuyasha gently stroked her hair and sighed. "Kagome, I understand. Really. But I don't know if I'm big enough of a person to let you go."

"Inuyasha, you're not letting me go," Kagome corrected. "You're giving me what I need to help myself. You've been holding my hand and I've let you because I want to hold yours, too. But it's time for me to go."

The smell of saltwater assaulted Inuyasha's nose and he frowned. "Kagome, please. Don't cry." He tried to joke, "Come on. Big girls don't cry," but he held her closer while she cried. "Kagome, go with Kikyo and Suikotsu."

"What?" Kagome stared at him disbelievingly.

"Go with them. Do whatever you need to so that you're happy." Inuyasha purposefully turned his head away and allowed his bangs to cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Inuyasha… you're what makes me happy. Don't forget that." Kagome paused, biting her lip apprehensively. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She put his face in her hands and pulled him towards her, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Kagome smiled at him softly and relented, "And making you happy is what makes me happy. So I'll stay here for now so that you can keep your sanity." Knowing that she was taking a big step, Kagome took a deep breath and fought to keep Inuyasha's gaze with her own. She tried to not let the coward in her make her break eye contact. "Inuyasha, I love you," she admitted. Kagome held her breath and let the deafening silence gather around them, watching him with guarded eyes.

Inuyasha's own eyes widened in shock of her unanticipated declaration. Still in disbelief of what she had just said about staying with him, his brain couldn't comprehend everything that Kagome was doing for him and he felt guilty. Not noticing how his silence was being interpreted, he stared at her with a facial expression resembling that of a fish— eyes wide open and a gaping mouth. When Kagome started to tense, he felt it in her hands and realized what path her train of thought must be following. Immediately, he held her close to him, hearing her small gasp at his sudden movement.

He whispered her name, tenderly, like a prayer, "Kagome…" Shocked at himself, he sniffed and blinked back stinging tears. Inuyasha chuckled at the sudden rush of emotion coursing through his being. He surprised himself even more by letting his voice break while he added, "I can't… " Her words had swelled his heart and caused it to almost ache from pure joy. He murmured into her hair, "Thank you."

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax in his arms and lean into him. Kagome smiled against his chest, allowing him to smell her scent. As vanilla, lilies, and honeysuckle entered his nostrils and immediately took over him, he sighed happily and rest his cheek on the crown of her head. Kagome let out a soft laugh, understanding instantaneously.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I'll wait until you're ready," she promised.

"Thank you, Kagome. Really. I won't let anything happen to you or your… _our_ family. Naraku won't live much longer." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed while he promised, "I swear on my life." Inuyasha gulped and trusted himself enough to add, "Kagome, even though I can't say it yet, I want you to know… you have my heart. It's always with you." He turned his head, touching his lips to her head. "It's yours."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him and craned her neck so that her lips softly grazed his gently. Their faces centimeters apart, she stared into his tawny eyes before closing hers in anticipation while Inuyasha lowered his lips onto hers again in a sweet kiss, holding her body tightly to his but gently, as if she were a fragile doll. Clouds shifted and a beam of bright sunlight shined on their forms while the sat together contently in the grass.

* * *

Kagome smiled politely and continued with the forced small talk, her eyes shifting towards her brooding boyfriend in the corner of the parlor. She turned back to her and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I was just wondering when Kikyo and Suikotsu plan to leave. Right after the funeral?"

Kagome had looked back towards Inuyasha again. "Uh… I think so. They're experiencing a lot of grief right now. I mean, Kikyo was in labor barely over a week ago. We're really trying to keep them from falling apart right now." Looking back to a distant aunt that she barely knew, she excused herself and left the old woman to walk towards her hanyou. Kagome gently flicked one of his triangular ears, smiling sympathetically.

"Inuyasha, if you don't want to be here, you're free to leave." She sighed and attempted to lift the corners of his lips with her fingers but Inuyasha turned his face away and crossed his arms obstinately. Frowning, Kagome said, "I know you didn't want to be a part of all the false pretenses, but this is an important part of our plan Inuyasha." She sat down in the chair next to his and folded her own arms, crossing her legs while her eyebrows knit together in thought.

It was Inuyasha's turn to sigh. "It's just… I see no point to it. Kikyo and Suikotsu aren't even here at the wake because they're supposedly grieving when they're with Kichirou. And this time could be put to better use."

"Like?" Inuyasha lifted his shoulders and Kagome nodded. "I get it. You'd rather be out there looking for Naraku with Sesshomaru." She stood up and smoothed out the navy silk camisole and buttoned the tailored charcoal blazer. "Like I said Inuyasha, you're free to leave." She turned on the heel of her tall black pumps, the slightly flared openings of her matching charcoal slacks billowing around her ankles gracefully while she walked briskly into the center of the mass of relatives, playing the role of a perfect host.

Inuyasha slid down in his chair and groaned. He pouted while he stared at her, fake smiling and making pointless conversation. He grudgingly left the chair and stood behind her, taking her hand in his. Leaning down so that his mouth was by her ear, he whispered, "Can we talk?" Waiting impatiently for her to excuse herself, he led her out of the parlor and to the funeral home's main hall. He took her underneath the large staircase, leaning over her, and asked, "What's your problem?"

Raising her eyebrows at him, Kagome repeated incredulously, "What's _my_ problem? Inuyasha, I should be asking you what your problem is. This is what we have to do to keep Kikyo and Kichirou safe. I would've thought that maybe you would give a crap and actually try and make this look convincing. Unless, of course, you _want_ to look like a heartless-piece-of-crap-son-of-a-bitch who doesn't give a damn that his ex-fiancée just lost her son!" She gestured to his arms on either side of her head, his palms pressed against the wall behind her. "Look, I don't appreciate this. And you're obviously unhappy here so you can just go leave, _again_, to look for Naraku. I'm used to it by now."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Inuyasha retorted, "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome hissed, "It means that ever since I've decided to stay, you've left! You're never home for more than fifteen minutes and you're out late at night and don't come back until the night after! Inuyasha, you said that you were scared to let me go but it looks like you're doing a damn good job of it!" She laughed sarcastically. "Oh wait, you _can't_ possibly have let me go. Because I'm caged in your loft!" She pushed his arm away and stomped past him.

Inuyasha growled and punched the wall before turning and catching her wrist. Kagome tried to snatch it away, but Inuyasha refused to weaken his hold. He pulled her to him, securing his hold even more by wrapping an arm around her waist. "Kagome, I'm doing all of this for you."

Kagome fought back the urge to snort in Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha, I realize that. But don't you realize what this is doing to you? To us?" She took his arm off of her waist and stepped away from him. "If this is what's going to happen to us if I stay, then maybe we should rethink my decision. Maybe we should go back to the original plan and have me leave with Kikyo and Suikotsu. My heart can't take it anymore."

Her words cut through Inuyasha like a broad sword with a serrated edge. Steeling himself against the pain, Inuyasha's face hardened to stone. His ocher eyes turned cold and unfeeling while he stared back at her. "Fine. Go and leave." Without another look at her, he walked away from her and out the door, slamming it behind him. Kagome jumped from the loud noise and stared after him in disbelief. She vaguely heard the sound of a car speeding off and she scoffed in utter astonishment. Kagome's eyes started stinging and she blinked them back, walking woodenly back into the parlor, hoping it was all a dream.

She felt timeless and without measure. The rest of the evening could have lasted for fifteen minutes or a day for her; it was indiscernible to her. Soon, Kagome found herself cleaning up apathetically and she dropped what she was doing when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was immediately pulled into a tight, reassuring hug and Kagome sobbed freely, inhaling her best friend's familiar scent of chocolate, mandarins, and peonies.

Sango's voice was soft and maternal, "Kagome, it's going to be fine. You know how he is. Inuyasha's always had the worst temper and he just needs to go cool off." She stroked Kagome's obsidian hair comfortingly and added, "You know he's not exactly a great communicator. Don't worry."

Kagome shook her head slowly and pulled away. "Sango, can you help me pack?"

Her chocolate eyes widening, Sango answered her question with one of her own. "You're leaving?" The older woman took the silence as her answer and she nodded. "If that's what you want."

Squeezing Sango's hand, Kagome mumbled, "Thanks." Sighing, she let Sango throw her arm around her shoulders and they walked out together towards Sango's car.

Miroku stayed behind with the others, holding the pile of plates in his hands and frowning. He turned to his right and shared a look with Kouga and Ayame, both of whom looked terrifying at the moment. Ayame's jaw was clenched and her hands were fisted tightly at her sides. Kouga held a similar position. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, "Sango's right. You two know how Inuyasha can be. Don't kill him yet— he's doing all of this for her."

Ayame still didn't look pleased but she nodded stiffly and continued cleaning up. Kouga and Miroku could hear her muttering, "Asshole… I told him to not hurt her and what does he do? Hurt her! I swear to God, if Kagome didn't love him, I would…" They smiled amusedly as her voice drifted away while she walked away.

Kouga swept a hand through his bangs, causing them to temporarily stick up and then slowly fall back down, resting on the edge of his eyelashes. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "Dog shit better realize what he's doing _to_ her. Regardless of the fact that he's doing it _for_ her."

Miroku's violet eyes widened at Kouga's words. He nodded slowly and pat him on the back, "Wise words."

Kouga shook his shoulder away from his hand and glared at him. "You don't have to act so surprised," he grumbled. He turned and followed Ayame out of the parlor, causing Miroku to stare at him, eyebrows raised.

"Touchy…"

He looked out of the window and saw Kagome and Sango speed off towards Kagome's house. The burgundy car disappeared into the distance and the corners of Miroku's mouth fell. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. Surprisingly, Inuyasha answered after a couple rings.

"What the fuck do you want, you wannabe monk?" Inuyasha's voice was hushed and there was a clamor in the background.

Miroku took the phone away from his ear and looked at it bemused, as if he could see where Inuyasha's background through the phone. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" He sighed. "Never mind. But are you really going to let Kagome leave? She left with Sango to start packing. Inuyasha, you realize that if she leaves, she'll be in limited contact with us. And that, at the very least, she'll be gone for at least a couple of weeks or months."

Inuyasha growled irritatedly into the phone. "Look, I don't have for this. I'm in the middle of something, Miroku. Ah, fuck!"

The line got cut off and Miroku would have been worried if it was anyone else except Inuyasha. He groaned and walked into the kitchen and placed the plates in the sink. Ayame and Kouga raised an eyebrow at his irked expression. He waved his phone in between his fingers. "Inuyasha," he said.

Ayame made a sound in between a grunt and a snort. "I don't know why you even bother, Miroku. The asshole obviously doesn't really give a shit right now. He's too damn obsessed with finding Naraku."

"It sounded like he was getting into a fight." Miroku shrugged. "I thought you guys might want to join in."

Kouga's eyes lit up with excitement. His ice blue irises almost danced with anticipation. "Where is he?" He groaned when Ayame smacked the back of his head. "What?"

Ayame sighed. "Honestly…" She turned to Miroku, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Miroku, what are you thinking?" Ayame leaned against the counter to wait for his response, her emerald eyes never once leaving his.

"No reason," he shrugged innocently. "I just think that Inuyasha might have gotten hurt. And if that's the case, we should go and help him out." Slowly, he added, "And should he be hurt, we should take him to the nearest miko for healing. Perhaps… Kagome."

Ayame shot him a deadpan look. "Really? That's your fantastic plan to get him to apologize and make up?" She pushed herself off of the counter and left the kitchen muttering about men and their incompetency.

Kouga shrugged. "I'm still for it."

Ayame's voice shouted back, "No, you're not!"

Kouga's face paled. "Okay, I'm not. Ayame's right. That's a stupid plan, Miroku." He frowned and threw an arm around Miroku. In hushed tones, he commented, "But seriously? _I_ think it would've worked."

Miroku took that into consideration. "Damn it. Ayame's right." Kouga grit his teeth together and smacked Miroku's head, stomping out of the kitchen. Miroku stood there, rubbing the back of his head where he could feel a bump forming. He reached into the fridge and put some ice in a paper towel, applying it to his head. "Fucking tempers…"

* * *

Inuyasha came into the recording studio, his eyes hard and cold. He sat down at the table and looked at the fledgling musicians before him. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. He raised an eyebrow at them. "Well? What is it that you wanted to show me?" Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to use this time to hunt down Naraku.

Haruka looked at her fellow band mates and she gulped nervously. She kept folding and unfolding her hands, twiddling her thumbs, and twisting her fingers. Haruka sighed at looked at Inuyasha in the eye. "Well, lately, we've been listening to some music that's different than what we're used to and what happened is that we wrote two new songs. They're a little different than our usual sound, but we like them. We've even sent one of them to Kagome and she likes it too." When Inuyasha remained silent, she cast a meaningful look at the technician by the equipment and he pushed a button, filling the room with their music.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft guitar strumming at a moderately fast, but soothing pace. Soon, Haruka's voice echoed in the room. It wasn't one of her usual, powerful songs like he was used to. Her voice was gentle and more subdued. The lyrics caught Inuyasha off guard and he was immediately overcome with guilt over what had just happened with Kagome.

_She says "Wake up, it's no use pretending." I'll keep stealing, breathing her. Birds are leaving over autumn's ending. One of us will die inside these arms—Eyes wide open, naked as we came. One will spread our ashes around the yard_.

Kagome and he had just fallen apart because of his recent obsession with Naraku and the space he was letting come between them. Inuyasha felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion. His mind was filled with Kagome's face, first smiling at him, and then the image was marred by blood and wounds all over her flawless face that he adored. All because he wasn't there with her to protect her.

_She says "If I leave before you, darling, don't you waste me in the ground." I lay smiling like our sleeping children. One of us will die inside these arms—Eyes wide open, naked as we came. One will spread our ashes around the yard._

Cold dread washed over his body and caused goosebumps to appear and prickle his skin. Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome leave. He admired Haruka's songwriting. One might think that this song was simply about death but a person that took time to interpret the song would realize that it _was_ about death. But it was also about life and love. The end of one life but never the end of the love.

Inuyasha felt an ache in his heart and when the song ended he looked up at Haruka sincerely. "Keep this sound. It's good—the lyrics, especially." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled supportively at the rest of the band before he asked, "So what about the other song?"

Haruka smiled a little more confidently. "Well, actually it was more of collaboration. You see, I was talking to Kagome about how I thought that that first song was crap, but she encouraged me to play it for you. And then I told her about this idea I had for another song and she and I worked on it together." She chuckled softly and added, "To be honest, it was mostly her. She wrote most of the lyrics." Haruka picked up her guitar and began strumming softly and sang.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I pace back and forth all this time, because I honestly believed in you. Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl—I should have known, I should have known._

Inuyasha felt his heart clench at Kagome's unspoken words that he knew had to be directed at him. While he knew listening to more of the song would kill him, he didn't stop Haruka and kept listening to Kagome's thoughts.

_And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry because I'm not your princess and this isn't a fairytale. And it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now. Try and catch me now._

Haruka looked up from her guitar and smiled at Inuyasha expectantly. "Well? What do you think? Honestly, Kagome's a lyrical genius! I had no idea she could write so well." When Inuyasha kept his head down, Haruka's smile faded. "Inuyasha? Did you not like the song or something?" She turned to her bandmates, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. They just shrugged back at her.

Inuyasha looked up at her with a slightly crazed look to his eyes. He gave them a smile, though it was obviously strained. "I'm sorry guys. Can we do this another time? I'm a little…" he let his voice trail off. The expression on his face was enough to convey what words couldn't. "I have to go."

He rushed out of the building and into the garage, quickly stepping into his new Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport, which he had gotten after he had crashed his Ferrari Fiorano. The glossy, midnight colored car rushed through the neon lights of Tokyo towards the airport he knew Kikyo and Suikotsu were departing from, which meant Kagome would be with them. The large highway soon transformed into a long, lonely, rural road. He swerved off the exit to a private runway that his family owned, along with their array of planes and jets. From the distance, he could see Kagome climbing up the metal staircase to board the tiny plane, little Kichirou in her arms. Inuyasha ran out of the car towards the plane, calling out her name. He cursed when she didn't hear him and saw the opening close. He screamed her name as the plane took off, falling to his knees while he watched it blend into the night sky.

From her seat in the plane, Kagome heard her name and looked out of the window at Inuyasha and tears fell from her already puffy eyes. She sobbed and Kikyo sympathetically touched her shoulder and offered to take the sleeping baby from Kagome's arms. Kagome handed her nephew to Kikyo and tried to quiet her sobbing, lying down across the seat, willing herself to sleep.

Tears streamed down Inuyasha's cheeks and he stayed there until the mysterious black of night became pearly gray and finally tints of orange appeared. Silently and languidly, he returned back to his loft in Tokyo.

For the next few weeks, Inuyasha was secluded in his apartment. Sango and Miroku had tried calling, but all calls went straight to the answering machine. After two days, Inuyasha had shut it off, not wanting to hear their voices on it. He sat alone in his small recording studio upstairs, the only communication between him and the outside world. Inuyasha didn't want to abandon his artists. He had just finished recording the latest demo for one of them, sending the music file to the company minutes ago.

He was still playing it on the equipment, causing him to sulk even more. The voice on the reference vocals sang the words, but Inuyasha knew that this person had no idea what the words he was singing meant. How much of Inuyasha's heart was poured into those lyrics.

_It's ridiculous… it's been months and for some reason, I just can't get over us. And I'm stronger then this…  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you and your memory. And how every song reminds me of what used to be. Leave me alone…  
Don't make me think about her smile. Or having my first child. I'm letting go… _

A loud bang downstairs woke Inuyasha up out of his reverie. He growled and stomped down the winding staircase. Inuyasha didn't need to take anymore shit and was about to release all of his anger and tell whoever was banging on his door to fuck off. He came to face to face with Sesshomaru. Fine. He could still tell him to fuck off. Inuyasha analyzed Sesshomaru's tense posture and carefully held together visage. He could tell that his brother was at the end of his wits, as well. Okay, so he _wouldn't_ antagonize him.

"Inuyasha, Father wants to talk to you. So he wants you to stop acting like a little child and leave this goddamn apartment." His tight eyes relaxed a little, letting Inuyasha see how tired Sesshomaru was. "He's waiting downstairs in the car. Don't make him wait." He swept out of the room elegantly and disappeared down the hall. Inuyasha grudgingly left his apartment.

He leaned against the side of the freight of the elevator, sighing when he reached the ground floor. He pulled up the grille and left the building, where a sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows was waiting. He opened the door and slid in. His father frowned at his younger son.

Waving a hand at the driver, Inutaishio began slowly, "Inuyasha… I know what you're going through, but this is for the best. You can't isolate yourself in your apartment. Only Kami knows that you're going to poison yourself one of these days with your cooking." The regal dog demon frowned when Inuyasha had no reaction to his poor joke. "Son, as far as I can see, you have two choices."

Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father and turned to the window instead and watched the buildings as the car moved. Sighing, he relented, "And they are?"

"Kagome loves you."

The sound of her name caused his heart to jump and it thrilled to the sound of it. Inuyasha also felt his aura almost mend back to how it was before she left. He almost didn't hear the next part of his father's speech. Inuyasha shook his head, as if to clear it. He finally turned his tawny eyes towards those of his father's. Inuyasha waited patiently for him to finish and Inutaishio smiled and inclined his head at Inuyasha slightly in gratitude.

"She loves you. I think we all know that. So she's gone right now… but she _will_ come back. When Kagome comes back, you can either hold onto your pride and lose her _or_ you can hold onto your heart and use your sense and apologize." Inutaishio's brow creased in thought. "Kagome's a very patient girl and understanding. But she's mortal, Inuyasha. While I think she's one of the best people who could possibly exist, she's not perfect. She can't wait forever. Your heart and your soul have acknowledged her as your mate already. But your mouth, for the first time in your life, is silent. While she knows how you feel, she's going to need you to say something sooner or later, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt the car slowly lurch to a stop. Inutaishio explained, "I've arranged a radio interview for you in order to promote your label."

Inuyasha stared at his father, questioning the weirdest subject change that had ever happened. He chuckled anyway and uncharacteristically hugged Inutaishio. "Thanks Dad." Inutaishio's deep chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"No problem, son."

Inuyasha pulled away and left the car, walking into the lobby of the large corporate building. He made his way through the crowds of people chatting on their cell phones, yelling at managers or incompetent interns. He asked the receptionist to direct him to the radio station and followed her directions to the top floor where he was escorted to a booth. He shook hands with the DJ, exchanging short greetings and sat down opposite him.

He pushed a button and Inuyasha saw that the 'On Air' sign flashed on. Inuyasha took a deep breath and the DJ began his introduction.

"Okay so we're back to 83.1 FM J-Wave radio. Right now with us, we have new musical CEO Inuyasha Takashi. Now Inuyasha, you're barely nineteen, is that right?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm nineteen." Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"So what? Do you still go to school or anything?"

"I was a freshman at Tokyo University but I transferred over to a university in Taiwan."

The DJ joked, "What? Japan's not good enough for you or something?"

They both chuckled lightly and Inuyasha shook his head, forgetting that no one else could see. "No, no. It's nothing like that. I actually transferred to be with my girlfriend. She actually goes to one of the top fashion universities in Taipei, so…"

"Aww well isn't that sweet?" he asked the female next to him. Inuyasha assumed she was the other DJ.

She smiled at Inuyasha and nodded. "Of course it is." She asked, "So tell me, Inuyasha, are you really just able to juggle school plus your own music label? Because you're surprisingly successful. I mean, we've had requests for multiple bands that you've discovered. Don't tell me you're this handsome and smart."

Inuyasha flashed a grin and looked down at his hands before answering, slightly blushing. "No. I actually have a lot of help. I suppose you could call my girlfriend my business partner, too. But I feel like she's the real boss." He laughed. "But it's been pretty easy since I've found some really great talent, many of whom can write and produce music, as well. They sell themselves."

The male DJ resumed the questioning. "So can you write?"

"Uh… not as well as my artists. I do have a tiny recording studio at home but I mostly work with the music, not the actual lyrics."

"Do you have anything to show, or rather, play for us?"

"I think I can do that."

"Awesome! So when we come back, Inuyasha Takashi will be playing something for us. Stay tuned." He pushed another button, the 'On Air' sign turning off. "Listen man, it's been really cool having you on. Do you think that we could schedule something where we can get that new band of yours on air?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Of course. I think they'd be ecstatic." Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he saw him holding up an acoustic guitar. Inuyasha thanked him and took the guitar from him, situating it on his lap.

The 'On Air' sign flashed on again the DJ introduced Inuyasha, "Hey guys. We're here with Inuyasha Takashi and, as promised, he's about to play us something special. Take it away, Inuyasha."

In that short space of time between his introduction and playing, Inuyasha realized why his father had so weirdly changed the subject from Kagome to the radio. Wherever she was, she would be hearing this somehow. Knowing exactly what he wanted to say to her, he knew which song to sing and he began strumming and sang.

'_This boy's got to play. There's no time left today. It's a shame 'cause he has to go home. This boy's got to work, got to sweat just to pay what he gets to get left alone. Well let's step outside, let's go for a ride. Just for a while. No, we won't get caught. Well that's what I thought until we cried. I'm still here but it hasn't been easy. I'm sure that you had your reasons and I'm scared of all this emotion. For years I've been holding it down. For years I've been holding it down._

_This girl tries her best everyday but it's all gone to waste 'cause there's no one around. This girl, she can draw, she can paint. Likes to dance, she can skate. Now she don't make a sound. We'll play in the park until it's too dark for us to see. Well, we'll make our way home, with mud on our clothes. She won't be pleased._

_I'm still here but it hasn't been easy. And I'm sure that you had your reasons and I'm scared of all this emotion. For years I've been holding it down. And I love to forgive and forget so I'll try to put all this behind us. Just know that my arms are wide open. The older I get, the more that I know… Well, it's time to let this go.'_

Inuyasha's voice drifted out of the radio and Kagome momentarily stopped feeding Kichirou while Kikyo and Suikotsu went out to buy more baby formula. She stared at the tiny radio that they kept to try and keep up with what was happening in Tokyo. She stared at the little black box, entranced by Inuyasha's voice. She hadn't registered that he was the one being interviewed until he had heard the DJ mention that Inuyasha was going to be playing something for them.

Kagome picked up Kichirou from the high chair and walked over to the kitchen counter to turn up the volume. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and tears stung her honey eyes. She chuckled at the part about the girl who wasn't pleased about the mud on her clothes. Kagome's throat tightened at the last part of the song.

_I'm still here but it hasn't been easy. And I'm sure that you had your reasons and I'm scared of all this emotion. For years I've been holding it down. And I love to forgive and forget so I'll try put all this behind us. Just know that my arms are wide open. The older I get, the more that I know… Well, it's time to let this go.'_

She looked into Kichirou's burgundy eyes that were amazingly aware. She smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "Well it looks like I'm going to be putting a new song on my iPod, hm baby?" Kagome jumped and clutched Kichirou even closer to her when the front door of the tiny house flew open with a loud boom. Kikyo and Suikotsu ran into the kitchen and Kagome's heart felt heavy in her chest.

"No…" she gasped.

Suikotsu took the baby. He looked straight into her honey eyes solemnly and nodded. "We have to hide."

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**CloudsAaeris909: **Adorable and the warm fuzzy feelings were _exactly_ what I was going for. Suh-weet! Haha thanks for the review.

**taiyauchiha21: **I didn't realize that my last chapter earned the "omfreakingosh" status. That's nice to know lol. Uh… I wouldn't doubt the gang right now. I'm sure they could pull that off, that is if they ever find him first.

**Purplefirestarter:** Okay seriously, you deserve your own honorary spot on my acknowledgment blurb. You seriously give _the_ best (BEST) reviews ever. Like, I get happy with a simple "update soon!" but you go all out! Haha, you hop and down reading my story? Well I hop up and down reading your reviews lol. I see a great friendship starting haha.

As always, read, review, and wonder!


	20. Taken

Chapter 20: Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Inuyasha's voice drifted out of the radio and Kagome momentarily stopped feeding Kichirou while Kikyo and Suikotsu went out to buy more baby formula. She stared at the tiny radio that they kept to try and keep up with what was happening in Tokyo. She stared at the little black box, entranced by Inuyasha's voice. She hadn't registered that he was the one being interviewed until he had heard the DJ mention that Inuyasha was going to be playing something for them._

_Kagome picked up Kichirou from the high chair and walked over to the kitchen counter to turn up the volume. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and tears stung her honey eyes. She chuckled at the part about the girl who wasn't pleased about the mud on her clothes. Kagome's throat tightened at the last part of the song._

'I'm still here but it hasn't been easy. And I'm sure that you had your reasons and I'm scared of all this emotion. For years I've been holding it down. And I love to forgive and forget so I'll try to put all this behind us. Just know that my arms are wide open. The older I get, the more that I know… Well, it's time to let this go.'

_She looked into Kichirou's burgundy eyes that were amazingly aware. She smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "Well it looks like I'm going to be putting a new song on my iPod, hm baby?" Kagome jumped and clutched Kichirou even closer to her when the front door of the tiny house flew open with a loud boom. Kikyo and Suikotsu ran into the kitchen and Kagome's heart felt heavy in her chest._

"_No…" she gasped._

_Suikotsu took the baby. He looked straight into her honey eyes solemnly and nodded. "We have to hide."_

* * *

Kagome stood numbly in the kitchen while Suikotsu and Kikyo ran circles around her, throwing miscellaneous objects into a duffel bag. Kikyo quickly threw an empty duffel bag at Kagome, who barely caught the projectile. The older girl stopped and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and nodded.

Nodding back at her, the two women stood at two opposite ends of the house, Kagome to the west and Kagome to the east. Together, they were able to summon a transparent barrier to surround the house in a large arc.

Kikyo looked Kagome squarely in the eye and sternly ordered, "Kagome, I know that you're scared. But we need to move quickly. Hurry up and pack everything you need. We'll meet you in the basement." With a quick, reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, Kikyo went back to resembling a tornado around the house.

Quickly snapping out of her stupor, Kagome sprinted up the stairs of the tiny house and into her room, grabbing clothes and her cell phone and other things she thought she'd need. Once it was filled to its capacity, Kagome slung the bag over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs, quickly curving around in the shape of a "U" so that she was in the under stair space. She opened the coat closet underneath the staircase and entering the cramped space. Kagome closed the door behind her and inconspicuously moved several jackets so that no one would notice they were moved and lifted what looked like the grate of an air vent and lowered it. There, behind it, was a hidden trap door that a grown man could easily fit through. She pushed it open, threw her duffel bag up and lifted herself up through it, taking care to put the air vent grate back on. Kagome turned on the flashlight and crawled several feet before the cramped space became big enough for her to walk and it became stairs.

Kagome tried to keep as quite as she could while she ran down the old stairs that hadn't been used in almost eighty years, since they were used for access into the underground Prohibition tunnels. The stairs finally ended and the tunnel was a wide arch with dimly lit lanterns hanging every twenty or so feet. She jogged along, knowing where to go, as she had planned the escape route with Suikotsu and Kikyo when they had first enlisted Inutaishio's help to find a hiding place. They had finally settled on Lotsee, Oklahoma, population of eleven, now fifteen including the recent Japanese immigrants. The old underground maze of tunnels was perfect for hiding and confusing whoever came after them if their location happened to be discovered.

The wide tunnel began to branch off into narrower tunnels and Kagome went through a series of turns before she came upon another large sewage grate which she was able to push open with effort and close. From there, she passed through more series of tunnels and began climbing a new set of stairs. Kagome came up to another trap door and grunted as she lifted it up and moved it aside. Once more, she threw her duffel up and pulled herself up through the hole. She felt Suikotsu take hold of her forearm and pull her up. Once she sat on the cold cement floor, he covered up the trapdoor again.

Kagome stood up and took her duffel bag and asked, "Kikyo and Kichirou?" With Suikotsu, she climbed up yet another flight of stairs and came up to the basement of another house. There, she saw Kikyo trying to pacify Kichirou, who was starting to fuss in her arms.

Kikyo smiled wearily at Kagome. "We're fine, for the most part." She sighed and looked down at her son with concern. "I guess it's safe to say I'm going a little crazy right now." With fierce determination, she looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome you'll keep your promise right? If either Suikotsu or I say run… you'll run right?"

Kagome smiled down at the little baby squinting his eyes as his vision adjusted to the dim light, which must have seemed like sunlight after the tunnel's darkness. "Kikyo, I promised I would do everything in my power to protect this little angel. I keep my promises; you know that."

Suikotsu's deep voice came from behind her, causing her to jerk. "Yes. But Kagome, we also know that if it comes to running away, especially if it means leaving behind love ones, that promise will be harder for you to keep." His eyes stared into Kagome's with honesty and kindness. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just remember we can take care of ourselves and we have help, in case you forgot about my bonehead brothers. Well, except for Renkotsu."

Cocking an eyebrow at Suikotsu, Kagome repeated, "Your 'bonehead brothers'? They're here? In America? In _Tulsa_?" She shook her head slowly. "I-I-I thought this was supposed to be a _secret_. You know, usually hiding spots are kept _secret_." She quickly added, "Not that I don't trust them. I just think it would've been better if no one else was involved."

Kikyo interrupted what her intuition told her was soon to be a heated argument, mostly on Kagome's part. "Kagome, maybe you could put up another barrier around this house." She watched relieved, and somewhat drained, as Kagome stood in the center of the basement and put her hands in a familiar triangular formation, her fingers interlaced, except for her index and middle fingers, pointed up. Kagome closed her eyes and quietly chanted under her breath and the barrier was up.

Kagome sighed. "I feel so helpless." She turned to look at Kikyo and Suikotsu attend to Kichirou. "And alone." She slumped against the wall, slowly falling down to the ground. Her eyes surveyed the room, lighting up when she found a familiar object. "Suikotsu, did you bring that?"

Suikotsu raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her, smiling in spite of the situation. "Yeah, I figured you might need something to keep you entertained while we're down here."

Pouting, Kagome grumbled, "You make me sound like I'm three years old." Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and picked up the friendly guitar, strumming softly. She returned back to her corner and leaned against the wall, strumming melodies softly, letting the sound travel across the dark room. Soon, she felt her eyelids fall as she couldn't carry their weight anymore, and had the same dream she'd had for weeks since she'd first willed herself to sleep on the plane; warm, golden eyes looking her with a look that could only be described as love. And that image caused her heart to break again as it had since she'd first stepped on that plane.

* * *

He could hear their hushed voices as if they were whispering directly into one of his hypersensitive ears. Inuyasha groaned and turned onto his stomach, trying to sink as far into the bed as possible. He threw the thick goose down pillow over his head in a vain attempt to drown them out.

"Sshhh! Quiet!" The door quietly opened, with a slight creak. Their scents attacked Inuyasha's senses before his ears even registered their muffled steps while they tried to tip toe across the loft. It was a strange mix of an elegant feminine scent of chocolate pears and flowers mixed with a masculine scent of nutmeg, ginger, and citrus that attacked his sensitive appendage.

There were more hisses to keep quiet and slight murmurs about not disturbing him. Inuyasha growled this time, thoroughly pissed off. He was ready to start a shouting match with her when she sat down next to him on the edge of his bed but was stunned when he felt her softly place a hand on the small of his back in comfort.

"Inuyasha…" Sango's soft voice was careful, not wanting to push Inuyasha too far off the edge. "Inuyasha, you need to get out. Or at least eat. You haven't left the loft ever since you came back from that interview."

Inuyasha kept silent and Sango lowered her head towards the pillow that he held over his head. She gently took the pillow away, surprised when he offered no resistance. Sango put her hand on his shoulder tentatively. Timidly, she asked, "Inuyasha?" When Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at her, her heart broke for him and her breath vanished from her lungs, as if she was suddenly winded but she knew that this was from the pain she saw in her cousin's eyes.

Sango instinctively pulled him into her arms and rubbed soothing circles on Inuyasha's back, alternating with rubbing his back in an up and down motion. Once she felt him shake in her arms from trying to hold in his emotions, she made quiet shushing sounds, mimicking the sounds of waves crashing on a shore in order to soothe him.

Inuyasha's voice broke while he spoke, "Why? Why am I so fucking _stupid_? Sango, I'm a fucking idiot!" He shook his head while he continued, "She's perfect—a goddamn angel and I just pushed her away," he finished disbelievingly. "I just kept trying to find that bastard and…" A wave of tremors passed over him again. "I left her…and so she left me."

"Inuyasha, Kagome didn't leave you. She's coming back. I know she will. Trust her… have faith in her and how much she loves you." Sango raised her eyebrows when she felt Inuyasha freeze in her arms. She knew it would be better to leave him be and squeezed him once before pulling away. "Miroku and I will be staying here until you decide that you're not going to be a hermit anymore." She patted his back again comfortingly and let herself out of his room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Outside, Miroku was leaning against the wall next to the door. Before Sango could start talking, Miroku gestured to one of the guest bedrooms, nodding to the closed door. Sango raised her eyebrows in shock and then slapped him. Bending over to his crumpled form on the floor, she hissed, "Miroku, what the fuck are you thinking? You must be absolutely _insane_ to think that this is the right time or place!"

Rubbing his cheek, Miroku sighed. He got up to his feet and took his wife's wrist in his hand and brought her to the guest bedroom, closing the door quietly. Sango sighed impatiently, trying to wrestle her hand out of Miroku's hand. "Miroku! Inuyasha is—mmph!"

Miroku had released Sango's thin wrist, and in the same breath, he put her face in between his hands, holding her firmly. He lowered his head to hers and touched their lips together with such force that Sango staggered back slightly. Miroku lowered one of his hands and slid it down to the small of her back in order to support her. He gently began massaging his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. He moved his mouth down her jaw line and to her neck before bringing his mouth up to her ear where he whispered, "I wasn't planning on doing that, but you gave me no choice. While I do love kissing you Sango, I wanted to come in here so our little doggy friend wouldn't be able to hear us on the terrace." He stepped away from Sango to nod to the sliding glass doors in the bedroom, leading out to a tiny railed balcony.

Sango's cheeks turned pink from both the kiss and her embarrassment. She ignored Miroku's arrogant grin and pushed past him, opening the glass doors and waiting outside on the balcony for him. Miroku smiled genially and stepped outside with her. Despite her protests, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and asked conversationally, "So… I think we've made quite an impression on Inuyasha."

Sango snorted. "Yeah? Enlighten me, then." She raised her eyebrows and looked at her husband out of the corner of her eyes, unable to hide the smile curving her lips. Sango knit her eyebrows together and looked behind them, back in the loft. "Inuyasha's in the studio," she mused. "I suppose that's better than being comatose in bed."

Miroku nodded solemnly. "Baby steps…"

A soprano, synthesized female voice echoed around Inuyasha while he worked in order to distract himself. Working with the reference voice, he addressed Haruka through the video chat. "Well what do you think? Do you like it? I've also been playing around with the idea of maybe getting Akeno to sing backup vocals on it. Is he there right now?" Inuyasha tried to peer behind Haruka and was able to see the bassist standing behind Haruka. "So you guys up to trying it?"

Akeno nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Sure. Just send the mp3 and we'll try and play it right now. So you want me to back her up on the bridge and choruses?"

Typing as he spoke, Inuyasha responded, "That's the idea…. Okay. The file's all yours. Go ahead and try." He leaned back from the computer monitor and listened while Haruka and Akeno sang along with the track, nodding his head along with the beat. His ears twitched at the sound of the door creaking behind him. He waved a hand above his head to let Sango and Miroku come in and listen. The couple sat down and were amazingly quiet as they observed.

'_All the things she said, all the things she said. Running through my head, running through my head. Running through my head. All the things she said, all the things she said. Running through my head, running through my head. This is not enough._

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost. If I'm asking for help it's only because, being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out. Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else so we can be free. Nobody else so we can be free.'_

Miroku and Sango shared a look but remained silent until Inuyasha finished talking to the band. They tensed up when that look came over his face when they knew that Inuyasha knew they were going to have a talk about him. He didn't appreciate it and was going to make sure that they knew that. Inuyasha sighed and turned off the monitor and wheeled around to look at them. Raising an eyebrow, he snapped, "What now?"

Miroku threw his best friend a steely look and snapped back, "_I'll_ tell you what the fuck's up! You're acting like a pissy little three year old. Grow the _fuck_ up and stop acting like the spoiled-I'm-so-angry-at-the-whole-fucking-world little brat you are. Man up and stop whining about the world. Get a damn clue, Inuyasha." He shot him a disgusted look and pulled Sango behind him, out of the room. They reached the bottom of the steps when Inuyasha followed behind them, leaping from the top of the stairs where he landed in front of Miroku. Miroku slightly pushed Sango out of the way.

Inuyasha's amber eyes were hard and glared at Miroku's amethyst irises. He sneered, "Excuse me for feeling a little _down in the dumps_ and being angry at myself when I've lost the most important person to me!" He stepped closer so that their chests almost touched. Narrowing his eyes, he continued, "Not everyone can be like you. Don't try to feed me that shit about being spoiled or acting like a brat when you know that's not the fucking case! How would you know anyway? Sure, you might have had a hard childhood without a father or anything but at least society accepts you and you have a wife who loves you. So maybe you should take a good fucking look in the mirror and swallow the shit you just told me because it sounds like _you_ could use the advice."

Inuyasha looked down at Miroku smugly, daring him to say something back. He smirked coldly and let out a humorless chuckle through his nose. "That's what I thought." Inuyasha growled, "Now get the hell out of my house."

Miroku and Sango turned and left towards the front door. Opening the door, Miroku let Sango pass through in front of him before he closed it and locked it. He ran back to Inuyasha, throwing a right hook that connected with Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha barely reacted to the punch before dodging Miroku's next throw and grabbing the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall. Inuyasha threw a punch that hit Miroku in the stomach, causing him to groan and double over. Outside, Sango was trying to open the door after hearing the crashes and groans.

His fist joined Miroku's right cheek again and Miroku dodged Inuyasha's next punch to turn and hit the side of Inuyasha's head, knocking him off balance. Inuyasha rolled over to avoid being kicked and quickly got up to his feet, grabbing Miroku by the throat, this time slamming him against the wall. He snarled, "Are you asking for death, Miroku? Is that what you really want from me?" When Miroku struggled to shake his head, Inuyasha threw him against the wall again and demanded, "Then what the fuck do you want from me?"

Gasping for air, Miroku choked out, "I want you… to go after Kagome. Stop moping around like a fucking asshole and get some sense Inuyasha. If you really want her this bad, go… get her." He gasped when Inuyasha loosened his grip and let him slide back down so that his feet touched the floor. Regardless, Miroku slumped down to the floor, rubbing his swollen jaw. "You talk shit all the time… prove you have some balls and stop being so afraid to chase after her."

Inuyasha slumped down onto the floor next to Miroku. Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and cradled his head in his hands. After a sigh, he lifted his head and rested his hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Thanks."

Miroku chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go." He rubbed his neck and leaned back against the wall while Inuyasha ran out of the loft, only to have Sango rush in. Before she could start fussing, Miroku waved it off, "I'm fine, Sango."

Sango slapped his arm and tenderly touched his face, looking over the parts that were already swelling. "You're going to have to be. Because I don't know how else you could survive the beating I'm going to be giving you." She sighed. "Why did you have to go and do something as _stupid_ as this?"

He tried to shrug while he replied, "How else would I get Inuyasha to fight me and snap back to normal?" Miroku started to chuckle but froze and winced, holding his jaw. "Fuck." Sighing, he relented, "Well at least we got Inuyasha back. I _guess_ that's almost worth this."

Sango smiled hopelessly at her husband and kissed him gently on the cheek, stroking his hair when he grimaced in pain again. Pulling him up, she put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, my brave little lecher."

* * *

Inuyasha raced past the other cars whose drives stuck their heads out to yell at him, along with other appendages. He growled when the other line on his cell phone refused to pick up. He weaved through several intersections, narrowly avoiding pedestrians before he got to the nearly empty highway where he cruised along at blinding speed. He threw his phone at the passenger's seat, cursing. "Damn it!" He tightened his grip on the steering wheel but loosened his hold when he felt it begin to mold to the shape of his hands.

"I need to get to Kagome…"

Absentmindedly, he pushed the button that played the current CD in his player and hoped it was something that took his mind off the subject at hand. Unfortunately, it didn't. It was Haruka's newest demo that he was supposed to have listened to a while ago. It seems that they'd taken his advice before he had even given it and had Akeno sing with her.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whomever, who ever she may be_

Haruka soon added her voice to Akeno's. Inuyasha assumed that she was taking the point of view of the girl, which made the situation so much worse, especially with Inuyasha's state of mind.  
_  
I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds,  
Towering over your head._

Akeno was the lead vocal again. Inuyasha's scowl deepened when the verse implied just giving up and forgetting.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home_

Inuyasha growled again, his determination increased tenfold and slammed down on the gas pedal. _'Going home isn't an option. Kagome's the only alternative.'_

A drive that should have taken at least an hour, even without traffic, only took Inuyasha thirty minutes. And even that was too long for him to handle. Inuyasha swerved the glossy black Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport onto the gravel of the grand estate. Ignoring the exclamations of "Master Inuyasha!" from his parents' servants, Inuyasha left his car crooked near his mother's rose garden. Even in his most irate mood, the young Takashi son knew better than to ruin his mother's garden.

Inuyasha burst through the intricately engraved wooden double doors to his parents' home. Their butler staggered backwards, away from the door and bowed quickly as Inuyasha stormed past him.

"Good evening, Master Inuyasha. Your parents weren't expecting you."

Not bothering to turn back, Inuyasha shouted back, "Well they sure as hell expect me now!"

The old man sighed and brought a handkerchief to his forehead, wiping the sweat off. He closed the door gently, awaiting the explosion that was sure to come with the volatile, younger Takashi son.

Inuyasha strode into his old dining room, where his parents sat at the large wooden table. They sat across from each other, each with a half-full glass of wine. Neither seemed surprised at Inuyasha's sudden appearance, though it had been weeks since Izayoi had seen him leave his loft. Inutaishio simply arched an eyebrow at Inuyasha. His baritone voice was gentle but authoritative and demanding all the same. "What is it Inuyasha?"

Not wasting any time with hesitation, Inuyasha replied, "I need to go to her. I need to see Kagome." Inuyasha made sure not to waver in the gaze of his parents and took a deep breath. "I need to know where they are. I have to be with her."

Izayoi looked at her son warmly but sympathetically as well. She turned to her husband, who looked down at the table and slightly shook his head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't let you do that. I know how much this means to you, believe me. I can sense your youki flaring right now. But understand, this is for the sake of Kagome's safety. If you go, Naraku will know for sure where they are."

Inuyasha nearly lost all sanity. Without thinking, he blew up, "Are you fucking kidding me? You don't think that I would give my fucking life to protect her and her family? Dad, I would do anything for Kagome. You have to know that! Don't put me through this."

"Inuyasha!" The Great Lord of the Western Lands kept his expression calm but Inuyasha could see the strain it took for his father to not lash out. "You are _not_, under any circumstance, going to take that kind of tone or use that kind of language in the presence of myself or your mother!"

Izayoi took Inuyasha's face in her hand, holding his chin firmly with her delicate hand. Her navy blue eyes were gentle but stern. Stroking her son's hair, she instructed, "Inuyasha, if you really care for Kagome, you need to make sure her safety is top priority. This isn't easy on any of us. We all love Kagome."

Inutaishio interjected, "She's not alone there, Inuyasha. We have people watching her and they understand the gravity of the situation and take protection detail seriously. Nothing's going to happen."

Inuyasha let his head hang. "I know that. I just _need_ to be with her." He slowly pulled away from his mother's touch and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll just go upstairs and try and sleep." He stalked out of the dining room, feeling their eyes on his back.

Izayoi looked back to her husband. "Is he really going to his room to sleep?" she asked, knowing her husband's acute sense of hearing could pick up on the rhythm of Inuyasha's heartbeat.

Frowning, a crease appeared between his white eyebrows. Inutaishio's amber eyes seemed trouble. "I don't know," he whispered. "I could barely pick up on his heartbeat. It's as if his heart isn't here."

Izayoi looked to where Inuyasha stood seconds ago. "It isn't here. It's with her." Her gaze followed Inuyasha while he traveled up the wooden staircase. She listened until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Inuyasha trudged up the stairs dejectedly to the third floor, which basically belonged to him, not that he actually utilized anything except his own bedroom and the bathroom. Walking into his childhood room, Inuyasha was overwhelmed with so much emotion that he stood frozen in the doorway.

"You're not the only one suffering."

Snorting, Inuyasha retorted, "Yeah, because you're so extroverted, especially when it comes to your feelings." He turned around and matched his gaze with his older brother's, whose amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sesshomaru continued fluidly, "You were there at the hospital the day Kikyo gave birth to Kichirou. You know what happened to me. I chose her; she's destined to be my mate. And I have to live with the fact that that _bastard_ has her goddamn heart, which belongs to me, and he's keeping her!" he snarled. Sesshomaru quickly composed himself. "Inuyasha, be happy in knowing that wherever Kagome is, she's well protected."

"Yeah with a couple of cronies that _Father_ ordered to watch her?" he sneered. "That's not good enough."

Raising an elegant brow, Sesshomaru challenged him, "So what do you plan to do about it? You have no idea where she is, no way to contact her."

Inuyasha tossed off coolly, "That's my fucking business. I'll worry about it." He turned to go into his room. Before closing the door, Inuyasha continued solemnly, "I am sorry about Kagura. But that bastard Naraku won't live for much longer. We'll all get our revenge."

"Inuyasha, I'm not looking for revenge. I want blood."

"Well then that's finally something we have in common." Inuyasha shut the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing heavily. Raking a clawed hand through his thick silver mane, he observed his adolescent room morosely. The walls were a deep rich red with black moldings, the two colors clashing together to fill the room with a sense of passion, confidence, strength, and power. Inuyasha recalled the look on his parents' faces when they saw his remodeling and smiled faintly at the faded memory.

Walking to the window of his room, he opened the stiff window and climbed up to the attic above, leaping onto the widow's walk outside of the window of the attic. Leaning against the railing, he stared out to the backyard grounds of his family estate, losing his gaze in the reflection of the sun's rays on the surface of Osaka Bay, whose waters he hadn't seen since before Christmas when he first brought Kagome to his parents' house. Dejected, Inuyasha pulled out his phone and called the two guards he knew he could trust.

A whispered voice answered the phone, immediately putting Inuyasha on edge. "Yeah, what's up Inuyasha?" The usually flamboyant Jakotsu was quiet and careful. "I know you're not going to like the sound of this, Inuyasha, but your father's protection detail is dead. Renkotsu and I found their bodies earlier about two weeks ago and we've already got Kikyo, Kagome, Kichirou, and Suikotsu to the safe house. They've been there since we found out about it."

Inuyasha let out a fierce snarl and punched the brick wall of the house, trying not to punch through it. "Mothe_fucker_! That bastard knows where they are?" Leaning onto the railing, his grip nearly molding the metal into the shape of his closed fist, in a low voice he spoke, with a dangerous undertone, "How does my father not know that his security detail is _dead_?"

Deciding it would be best to change the subject, Jakotsu continued, "Naraku's lackeys are pretty fucking good at impersonating them. It would seem that Naraku's known about their hiding place for some time." Jakotsu paused thoughtfully. "But listen, Renkotsu and I have been watching over them like hawks. It's already this long without any trouble and Kagome and Kikyo have a barrier up."

Through clenched teeth, Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Either way, I'm going. At least as soon as my father… lets me."Trying to relax his jaw, Inuyasha ordered, "I want you and Renkotsu to join them. You guys have done really well. Just make sure no one's tailing you."

"No problem. We're on our way now."

Ready to close his phone, Inuyasha quickly muttered, "Oh and Jakotsu? Thanks."

"Like I said, it's no—" Jakotsu stared at his phone unsurprised when the line was cut off. Sighing, he signaled for his older brother to leave the henchmen they were following to go back to the safe house, careful not to tip off the goons that they were well acquainted with. Renkotsu and Jakotsu skillfully disappeared into the shadows of the early morning, hurrying back to the safe house.

The two brothers' faces were solemn as they agilely made their way through the dark streets of the unknown Oklahoma town, careful to make sure that they were well outside Lotsee before lifting the manhole cover and jumping into the sewer lines beneath where they believed was right outside Tulsa, a good four hours away from the safe house by foot. Jakotsu followed Renkotsu, periodically turning around to make sure that Naraku's henchmen weren't tailing them.

Finally, the sewer tunnels began to elevate until they were on dry land and entered a maze, weaving their way through the dimly lit darkness until they came up to a metal trapdoor above them that led them to the basement. Poking their heads up, they swiftly ducked back down when Suikotsu made to close the door on them.

Renkotsu sighed. "Suikotsu, it's us. Let us up!" He banged exasperatedly on the trapdoor, frustrated from his lack of sleep and the current situation they were in. He turned back to Jakotsu, threatening, "Suikotsu's about to make me regret warning him about our dear _cousins_ coming to "pay us a visit"."

Jakotsu shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, big brother. This is for family and frankly, for the fate of the entire world, so maybe you should try and relax." When the trapdoor opened again, he pulled himself up and pulled up his brother. "Besides, our cousins aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box."

"Not to mention Sesshomaru already took care of your creepy cousin, Mukotsu," Kagome's soft voice echoed across the concrete room, tired and strained. She forced a smile at them from where she leaned against the wall, Kikyo leaning against her shoulder asleep. Kichirou was sleeping, snoring softly, in Kikyo's arms. Slowly, Kagome replaced her shoulder with her duffle bag for Kikyo and put her guitar down, tightly hugging Renkotsu and Jakotsu. She stepped back to take a look at them, wrinkling her nose when she smelled the sewer on them. "So what's going on? What did Inutaishio say?"

Sharing a brief look, Jakotsu started, "Well… we're not exactly here on Inutaishio's orders…" Making a slight face, he reluctantly revealed, "Inutaishio had his own security detail here watching you. Renkotsu and I found out where you guys were heading and came here to watch over you."

Renkotsu snorted. He ignored the look his younger brother gave him and clarified, "We followed you to the airport and snuck into the cargo in the back. It was the most nauseating experience I've ever had. The thing is, Inutaishio's protection detail is dead." Jakotsu nodded sadly in agreement. "Once we found out, we realized it was Naraku and we called Suikotsu—"

"And here we are," finished Kagome. Her full bottom lip protruded slightly in a pout while she pondered their current situation. "So… if you two aren't following Inutaishio's orders, then whose orders are you…." Her voice quieted, knowing the answer to her question. "Inuyasha?" It was more of a statement than a question but the two brothers nodded anyway. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Then that means he's okay. Inuyasha's safe?" Seeing them nod again caused a weary smile to appear on Kagome's face. "Good."

Suikotsu stared at her with a calculating look on his face. Speaking slowly, he suggested, "Maybe you should try and get some sleep Kagome, you're not looking so good. You haven't got much sleep since we've been down here." He added, "And you've been keeping up a barrier for God knows how long."

Nodding, Kagome turned to go to her sleeping back but staggered before Jakotsu caught her by her elbow. Snaking an arm around her waist, he held her up, whispering, "Come on, sweetie. You should really have gotten some rest…"

Suikotsu looked at his older brother solemnly and back at his new family. Whispering, he spoke rapidly, "Renkotsu, tell me what's really happening. I need to know. Kagome does too, because if worse comes to worse and that bastard sends his fucking henchmen over here, I have to make sure that Kagome and Kichirou get out of here safely and quickly." Sighing, he revealed, "Because the odds of more than the two of them getting out of here aren't exactly in our favor. So I need to know what's up, brother."

His oldest brother sighed and ran a hand over his formerly clean shaven, now greasy and sweaty, head. "I've told you everything me and Jakotsu know. But I just talked to Inuyasha. He's going to try and get on the next flight here." His voice took a sarcastic edge when he continued, "Of course, he has no idea where we are and Inutaishio doesn't _want_ him to come here."

"Inuyasha will find a way to come here. I trust him; he'll be here." Suikotsu and Renkotsu turned around to see Kagome sitting up in her sleeping bag, apparently not sleeping like they thought she was. Her dark hair was matted and disheveled, there were bruise-like circles in the hollows underneath her eyes and her cheeks looked sunken in. Nevertheless, her honey eyes held a fire in them that was so full of life that it was a stark contrast to the rest of her visage. Looking down, she whispered confidently, "Inuyasha's coming."

Next to her, Jakotsu looked at her sympathetically. "Kagome…" Without another word, Jakotsu sat closer to the young woman and let her lean on him while he stroked her head gently in an effort to lull her to sleep. All the same, she reached for her guitar in order to strum quietly in the silence of the dark basement. Sensing that there was more to her creative outlet, Jakotsu encouraged her, "Go on, sweetie."

Kagome shook her head. "I have nothing else to add to it. Just the melody."

Soothingly, he tried, "Kagome, it's going to be fine. Like you said, Inuyasha's coming…. So you should probably try and get some sleep. You guys haven't seen each other in weeks, practically a month or two." He joked, "You want to look pretty for him, don't you?"

Kagome smiled feebly at Jakotsu and lied down, crawling into her sleeping bag, nearly zipping it around all the way. She felt the weight of what she guessed was a comforter that someone placed over her and she instinctively pulled it closer to her body. Being doubly tucked in with the sleeping bag and comforter was the only way Kagome could have of trying to fall asleep, through emulating the feel of a pair of strong arms holding her. It was a pathetic substitution of what she needed, Kagome knew that, but it was the best she could do. And after the falling out, she had with Inuyasha, how could she expect more, even if he _was_ ready to forgive her?

As her mind drifted into her subconscious and detached itself from the reality of her current situation, it seemed as if her mind, her soul, her very sentient being had left her body and she was ten thousand miles away, her mind's eyes seeing a familiar setting of simple luxury. Kagome could see the memorable view of a vast wooden forest, the glittering surface of Osaka Bay just beyond the dark trees. The moonlight danced on the water's surface, and she was surprised to see that the dark had no effect on her eyesight. Suddenly, her vision changed swiftly, but she could still see with astonishing clarity. Kagome wasn't on a balcony overlooking the grounds but was now in a large room that was kept neat and colored in a scheme of red and black that she found alluring and sexy. A gleam caught her eye and she turned to find herself staring at Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror. Kagome could feel her own eyes widening in shock and confusion but the hanyou's tawny eyes didn't change at all. Even though she somehow knew she was no longer in a corporeal state of being at the moment, Kagome felt pain everywhere in her entire being knowing that she was so close to him but that couldn't do anything about it. Even though, rationally, this should be impossible, Kagome knew that what was happening was for real; that she was actually in Inuyasha's childhood room in his parents' mansion in Osaka. She let out a whispered plea, "Inuyasha…"

Kagome nearly jumped when she saw that Inuyasha reacted to her barely audible whisper. His expressionless eyes came back to life and he stared around the room incredulously, Kagome also seeing this through her mind's eye. Almost frantically, Inuyasha cried out, "Kagome? Kagome?" He groaned and fell to the hardwood floor, leaning heavily against the foot of his bed. "What's happening to me?"

"Inuyasha, I'm here with you." Kagome yearned to hold him in her arms and keep him close to her. Her mind screamed, "I'm right here!" and she felt her hope falter when Inuyasha hung his head and his mouth curved into a cynical smile, knowing exactly what her boyfriend was thinking. Her voice took on a dangerous tone when she threatened, "Inuyasha Takashi, don't you _dare_ think that I'm not here! And no! That is _not_ exactly what your hallucination would say!" Sighing, her voice became much gentler when she added, "Inuyasha, the last time we had an actual conversation, we were screaming at each other and I've been separated from you for far too long. Can you please, just this once, trust me?"

"Kagome, I've always trusted you," he replied earnestly. Inuyasha shook his head dubiously at what he was doing, but it was the truth— he would always trust Kagome, even hallucination Kagome. "Okay, maybe not _always_. After all, we did kind of hate each other for years when we were younger."

Kagome snorted. "Please. You were just in denial over how crazy you were about me. It's okay though. I'm glad you realized it now." For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha smiled. Kagome could feel herself smile too and suddenly, she wasn't looking through Inuyasha's eyes anymore. She could feel herself sitting on the floor next to him, leaning her back against the foot of his bed. She commented, "I like your room."

Raising an eyebrow suggestively, Inuyasha joked, "Oh really?" He let out a deep, husky chuckle when he could imagine Kagome's face beet red. "You know, I might actually think you're here with me." Inuyasha was scared to admit it, but he went ahead and told her, "My father's told me about youkai who have been separated from someone they care about and then finding that they have a mental connection with them." He gulped nervously, hesitating to tell her the part about this connection that terrified him.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome knew him too well. She probed, "What are you hiding from me, Inuyasha?"

Still hesitant to answer in fear of what his response would mean, Inuyasha realized how much of an ass he was really being. Kagome had wholeheartedly given herself to him, told him that she loved him, even— something he wasn't ready to do in return yet. Knowing that Kagome was it for him, he explained, "This only happens between mates. Apparently, without my consent, the youkai in me took it upon himself to have already claimed you as my mate."

Playfully, Kagome retorted, "Oh? So I have absolutely no say in the matter?"

Mimicking her tone, Inuyasha replied softly, "Nope. You're mine, wench." He let out a small sound of surprise when his vision blurred and when it cleared, he saw Kagome bundled up on the floor in a sleeping bag. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu were whispering off to the side and Kikyo and Kichirou were sleeping in their own sleeping bag next to Kagome. "Kagome, this is where you're hiding?" Inuyasha was relieved to hear that she was still with him when he heard her confirmation.

"Pretty much. We actually had a very cute house until we had to run."

Resisting the urge to growl in annoyance, Inuyasha replied, "Kagome this isn't something to make light of."

Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha and Kagome's vision changed again and they were both in the familiar clearing of the woods behind Kagome's house. Now able to see each other at the same time, a wave of emotion overwhelmed the both of them. Kagome ran and collided into Inuyasha's hard chest, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome to his body, wrapping his arms around her back possessively. He turned his head and kissed the crown of her head, finding complete bliss in the return of her scent. Pulling away, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in, his lips touching hers in a way that sent electric sensations down both of their spines. One hand moved to the back of Kagome's neck, entangling itself in her roots while the other pressed against the small of her back, pushing her even closer to Inuyasha. Kagome's hands slid away from Inuyasha's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips moved in sync, moving against each other in sensual movements and had Kagome feel as if Inuyasha's left a scorching mark on her. A surge of electricity was present between them, almost fueling them. Hungry for more, for the taste of her lips, Inuyasha pressed his hips tightly to hers and angled her head in order to acquire such a taste. Gently, he bit down on her full bottom lip, allowing Kagome to feel his urgency. She took in a gasp of air as Inuyasha's tongue slipped into her mouth, pulling out her own as they battled for dominance. Kagome's hands tangled themselves into Inuyasha's thick silver locks and let out a moan as his tongue massaged her own. The taste of each other was satisfying yet left them craving for more, and they were denying the scream their lungs made for air. Finally, they pulled apart, breathless.

Kagome challenged, "If I'm yours, then why aren't you kicking Naraku's ass and getting me out of here?" She sighed, her face becoming much more solemn, despite the flush her cheeks held from their kiss. "I left because I couldn't stand to watch you self-destruct and go crazy. I thought, if I left, you wouldn't be distracted and—"

"Kagome, you have no idea how much I need you here with me… you leaving was _devastating_," Inuyasha confessed. "You can ask everyone, my parents, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango… hell even Haruka and the rest of the band. I literally didn't know how I could live without you in my life anymore." Inuyasha watched curiously as Kagome played with one of his hands in both of hers, tracing patterns on his palm, an action he found strangely relaxing. "Oi, bitch. Are you even listening to me?"

The young woman brought his rough hand to her cheek and leaned against it. "I'm sorry." She turned her head and kissed his palm sweetly. "Inuyasha, that actually reminds me, whenever all this is over, I wrote a new song. Actually, not really."

"Keh. Always so confusing… how is it both a song and not a song?"

"I have the music… I just need lyrics."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and smiled down at Kagome. "No, you know the lyrics."He took her arms and wrapped them around his back, resting his own hands on her hips. He lowered his lips to her forehead and moved his mouth towards her ear. "Sing it," he challenged. He started to rock them back and forth while he listened.

His encouragement brought something to life in her soul and softly, Kagome began singing, "Stepping out on my own, the world was too big to face alone. The mission was clear to find something sincere— a love unknown. I searched through all the universe. My heart crash landed on the earth." Smiling softly to herself, she continued, "I gave up on my love pursuit until I discovered you. How in the world did I find someone like you? Why in the world, after all that we've been through? If you weren't here with me right now, then I don't know what I'd do. In all of the world, I found my heart in you."

After a brief pause, she picked up, "Faster than the speed of sound, gravity can't hold us down. When we touch we elevate. Let's just float away." Almost sadly, Kagome concluded, "This is the end of the life we once knew. How in the world did I live without you? This is the birth of a love so true. How in the world do I live without you?" With a heavy sigh, Kagome rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder again while he swayed them from side to side.

With vigor in his voice, Inuyasha promised, "Kagome, I'm coming to get you. We need to separate for now. You get some sleep, but I'm coming to get you." Looking her square in the eye, he swore, "And we're going to kick Naraku's ass _together_. I'm not going to try and act like the asshole I was, trying to do this on my own. I need you."

Simply, Kagome replied, "I believe you. But uh… you wanna know where we are since, from what I've heard from Jakotsu and Renkotsu, your parents have you on lockdown?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He muttered, "You try to have a serious moment and then the most important person in your life completely ruins it and lowers your self-esteem."

A tiny smile appeared on Kagome's face at Inuyasha's words, but she ignored him otherwise and continued, "We're in a basement in Lotsee, Oklahoma: Population of 17, including us recent immigrants."

A frown fell over Inuyasha's face. "I don't want to let you go right now."

"If we have this whole 'mate claim psychic link' thing going on, then I'm not too far away." She tried smiling at Inuyasha and caressed his cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

Both of them blinked their eyes and found themselves in the silent darkness. Inuyasha stared around his room before getting up and closing the door after him. He sprinted down the grand staircase, pausing halfway to exchange a quick glance with Sesshomaru, who was carrying a sleeping Rin in his arms. The older brother inclined his head slightly at the younger. Inuyasha replied with a curt nod, stroked the little girl's hair softly, and rushed down the stairs. Crossing his way through the foyer, he called out, "Mom! Dad! I'm going home!" Inuyasha slammed the door behind him and was already in his car when he heard his mother say her goodbyes in the kitchen, fully aware that he could hear her. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, calling Yuki.

Thankfully, being the efficient secretary that she is, she answered after the first ring, with the generic, "Hello, Takashi Corporations. This is Yuki, how may I help you?"

"Yuki."

"Oh! Mr. Takashi—I mean, Inuyasha, uh… yes? What is it that you need?"

"I need you to get me a flight out to Tulsa. Soon." Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together and added, "At least within the next week." He could hear the rapid click-clacking of the keyboard as Yuki searched online for a flight for him.

"Okay, you have two choice: you can a flight tomorrow morning or you'll have to wait four days from now." She waited patiently for his confirmation and Inuyasha could practically imagine her fingers hovering above the keyboard. "Inuyasha? Sir?"

Inuyasha pulled into the garage of his loft, his new car resembling a silver bullet as it curled up the levels to his parking spot. Would he be able to wait four days or would he leave tomorrow? Not sure of his own will, Inuyasha replied, "Book both, Yuki."

"Both?"

He snapped back, "Isn't that what I just said, Yuki?"

"Sorry, sir. Okay, both flights are booked to Tulsa. The earlier one is tomorrow morning at nine and the other is four days from now at noon." She paused before asking hesitantly, "Is that all?"

Gruffly, Inuyasha slammed the car door and made his way to his loft. "Yeah, that's it. Thanks."

He closed the phone before entering the freight elevator, pulling down the metal gate before the metal doors closed in front of him. As he unlocked his door and threw his keys onto the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, Inuyasha was glad to see that Miroku and Sango cleaned up his loft. Though he was still tired and more than a little mentally drained from what Kagome called the 'mate claim psychic link thingy', he couldn't help but be a little anxious to see Kagome. He stared at his phone, contemplating calling Renkotsu. Letting out a small snarl of frustration, he threw his phone on the couch and climbed up the corkscrew staircase and took off his shoes, padding across the hardwood floors of the hallway in his socks before entering the bedroom. Inuyasha was still shocked at how different his bedroom looked without the cardboard boxes from when Kikyo was moving in. To add to it, he supposed he hadn't been at home much and the fact that he had lived in Taiwan for Kagome made him realize even more how he had not been home for quite some time. Even the recent weeks he had spent holed up in that damn prison had passed him without much acknowledgement.

Sighing, Inuyasha took off his shirt, so that the moonlight creeping into his room illuminated the sensuous ripple of his taut muscles as he moved. The silver light shined on his form, allowing the thin sheen of sweat coating his torso to slightly glisten. Walking to the edge of his bed, he threw off the covers and collapsed onto the soft mattress, allowing the coolness of the sheets to counteract the feverish heat his body held. He tossed restlessly, not fulfilled by the suppleness of the bed. He finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of the soft, silken feel of the voluptuous curves of Kagome's body, of the warm and gentle nature of her bright, honey-colored irises, and her soft, full lips, slightly bruised after being assaulted with his own.

* * *

A bright light assaulted his eyes, causing Inuyasha to groan and reach out for a pillow. Just as he felt the soft down in his hands, he sighed, the power of sleep already out of his grasp. "Fuck," he muttered as he lethargically sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His amber eyes were narrowed, squinting to see through blinding sunlight pouring into his room. The windows of his bedroom were nearly the length of the entire wall and he supposed in his fatigue, he neglected to draw the curtains. Inuyasha crossed the short distance between his bed and the windows in two powerful strides. Resting his forearm against the glass, he stared out onto the morning commotion of people going through with their daily routine.

Inuyasha turned back to look at his bedside table, hoping to find his phone there. Growling in frustration, his temper caused him to scowl and murmur obscenities as he left his room to walk down the curling staircase and find his phone tossed carelessly on his couch. He handled the phone gruffly and aggravated, until his mood and actions became much softer once he flipped it open, revealing a picture of him and Kagome as the background. They were sitting next to each other on a grassy knoll at one of Ayame's insanely perky picnics. The wind had blown several strands of Kagome's hair in front of her face but it was still possible to see her face and her wide grin and sparkling eyes, as well as the rosy pink coloring her cheeks while she seemed to yell at Inuyasha, who had a cocky grin on his face, allowing his fangs to be visible.

While his original intention was to call Miroku and tell him of his plans to leave for Kagome, Inuyasha was easily distracted. He wanted to hear Kagome's voice again, almost feeling the yearning manifest itself as a pain that squeezed his heart. Inuyasha dialed Renkotsu's cell phone, climbing back up the stairs to his room to quickly put on a shirt and a different pair of jeans. Once Renkotsu picked up the line, Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and the hold on his heart relaxed. "Renkotsu, what's going on?"

"Nothing Inuyasha. It's only been about six or eight hours since your last call. What did you expect to happen?" Renkotsu's voice was weary, making Inuyasha even more in debt to the man. Renkotsu continued, "Was there a particular reason you called besides to check up on us?"

Inuyasha replied, "Yeah. Let me talk to her."

Chuckling, Renkotsu sighed and turned to where Jakotsu and Kagome were talking together on the floor. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha's—"

A piercing shriek filled the air, causing many, to cover their ears. Even Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his sensitive triangular ears. All eyes turned to Kichirou who began reacting to something or someone nearby. Kagome immediately grabbed her bag, filled with necessities that both she and Kichirou would need. She took the baby from Kikyo and tried to stifle his crying. She enveloped her cousin in a tight hug, clutching each other as if for dear life.

There was a crease in the space between Kagome's eyebrows as she promised, "I won't let anything happen to him. I swear on my life." She pulled apart and looked squarely into her eyes. "You promise me that you're going to be safe."

Kikyo's gaze didn't waver and smoothly, she replied, "Kagome, you should go!"

"Promise me, damn it!" She whirled around to everyone else in the small cramped basement. Firmly, she continued, "I need to know that you're all going to be okay." Although she was discontent with their affirmations and promises, Kagome allowed them to help her back down into the dark tunnels and run with Kichirou as far as she could.

Quickly securing the trapdoor, Suikotsu immediately went to Kikyo's side. He frowned worriedly at the steely gaze her eyes held, devoid of any emotion that would betray the pain and fear he was sure she felt. Standing over her, he placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "Kikyo…" he breathed, "they're going to be fine. For now, we have to concentrate on our safety." Pain shot across his features while he spoke. "If anything happened to you right now… Kikyo, I love you."

Kikyo gently placed her hands on Suikotsu's neck, her thumbs lovingly caressing his jawline. "I love you, too." Kikyo pulled Suikotsu's face closer to her own so that their foreheads touched. "I will not be separated from you." She closed her eyes as Suikotsu touched his lips to her own in a bittersweet kiss.

A large explosion interrupted them and they stared at each other with determination. They held hands as they joined Renkotsu and Jakotsu in the upper basement were two grotesque and malevolent men stood. Renkotsu still held the phone in his hand and they could hear Inuyasha yelling through the line, hearing everything that just passed. Lifting the phone to his hand, Renkotsu answered coldly, his coal black eyes narrowed dangerously at his cousins, "Inuyasha, when you come, bring Bankotsu. It's going to be a family affair." He threw the phone away, ignoring the incensed hanyou's furious roars over the speaker. Inconspicuously, he surveyed the room, double checking the positions of where he placed the explosives. Staring back at the two intruders, he spat out, "And to _what_ do we owe the fucking _pleasure_ of your company dear cousins?" Renkotsu's usual serene visage was marred by the curve of his lips as they formed a sneer. He added, "The great henchmen of the bastard we so fondly call Naraku."

Kikyo's dark eyes watched the scene before her carefully, holding her bow tightly in her fist, her other hand clutching her fiancé's. She felt a cold sweat break out over her body and the fine hair on the nape of her neck stood on end when she felt the aura of the two men in front of them flare and twist dangerously. They were like twin mountains, each huge with wild, unkempt hair, and their limbs were muscular with bulging veins—menacing weapons by themselves.

One was pale and taller than the other by about two heads and he had pale green hair, as if it were originally silver but had changed color due to a lack of proper hygiene. His nails were long and gruesome, as well as his sharp teeth. His eyes were wide and threatening. The other's skin tone was slightly tanner and had wild red hair. Though not as large as his brother, he also had large arms that looked as if they knew how to kill, covered in scars. His most startling characteristic, however, was that half of his body was metal. She now did not fail to see that his other arm was replaced with a grappler. A shiver passed over her body when they smiled.

Kikyo took a quick glance in her peripheral vision to see the look in Suikotsu's eyes when she felt him slightly tug at her hand. Understanding, she reluctantly let go and allowed him to put on his cat claw gauntlets, the four edges glinting faintly in the dim lighting. A hard edge came to his stoic, impassive face. Kikyo quickly assumed her own expressionless mask and turned her attention back to the two mercenaries Naraku had sent, no doubt to kill and torture.

Kyokotsu chuckled and Kikyo quickly understood how he gained the name of "Evil Bone". The aura surrounding him was dark, filled with shadows. He cared for nothing except himself. His deep, gravelly voice was unpleasant to the ear. "Ah, Renkotsu, my genius cousin. Ginkotsu and I are only here to obtain what rightfully belongs to Naraku." He turned his soulless eyes to Kikyo, smiling appreciatively. Suikotsu visibly tensed and Kyokotsu took note of that, deciding to taunt him. "What's the matter, doctor? I was just appreciating the good taste my master has at choosing his whores and cheap lays." His mouth was set in a firm line when Suikotsu didn't react with anger like he had hoped. "Fine. Just give us the child and the miko."

Kikyo's dark brown eyes flashed with anger, her spiritual energy swirling around her with growing power. "No!" Agilely, she lifted her bow and held perfect form before she placed an arrow in her nimble fingers. Without hesitation, she released and as it flew, the arrow began to glow faintly with her spiritual energy and pierced Kyokotsu's arm, though he barely flinched. He ignored the blood making its way down, dripping onto the cold cement floor.

Instead, he directed his cold eyes to Kikyo, growling, "You fucking bitch…"

Renkotsu blocked her from his view and called, "NOW KIKYO!"

As soon as he said it, Renkotsu blew out fire in the faces of Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu in order to distract them from Jakotsu detonating the various explosives they had spread across the room. Kikyo had just erected the barrier when the blast came, ultimately destroying the safe house. The rubble and debris had disintegrated once it came into contact with the barrier.

Once the dust cleared and settled, the group had to squint in the still obscure atmosphere. It was late evening and they were quickly losing light. Kikyo surveyed around them, turning in a small circle, still keeping the barrier up. She noticed that the small town had already been emptied, save for a few youkai who had sensed the danger and wished to help. "Renkotsu, they're not gone…"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Renkotsu nodded solemnly. "I know. They wouldn't have given up that easily and it's very likely that the bastards survived the blast."

Suddenly, Jakotsu flung his Jakotsutou, the Snake Bone Sword, out behind a fallen wall and saw blood on the edges of some of the blades once he retracted it. Kyokotsu came out from behind the wall, disfigured and bloody, but still with that taunting smile.

"You think you can fight me? Then come and fight me, fag!" Kyokotsu charged towards Jakotsu, swinging his large mace in the air and the two leapt into the air, their weapons colliding and clashing together before landing. Suikotsu ran forward to help him and Kikyo could see his claws slashing and swiping at Kyokotsu while avoiding his blows with astonishing agility and strength.

Meanwhile, Renkotsu faced off with Ginkotsu, the half metal contraption that was supposed to pass for a man. He used his knowledge of mechanics to try and disarm Ginkotsu while attacking him with his flame thrower and the special liquid he used in order to breathe fire.

The sky had darkened and a thick cloud hovered over the area in which they were fighting and hundreds of lower level youkai came. The other youkai prepared, taking a fighting stance, waiting for them to come closer. Kikyo took to firing her arrows at them, the power able to destroy three or four demons at once. Sparing a glance at the others while she stopped, Kikyo was glad to see that none of their neighboring youkai had been too badly injured. Renkotsu had successfully destroyed Ginkotsu and was helping Jakotsu and Suikotsu fare against Kyokotsu.

Horrified, she watched a split-second where Suikotsu had looked away to make sure Kikyo was okay, allowing Kyokotsu to swing his spiked mace at him, striking Suikotsu in the back of the head. Kikyo immediately ran through the numerous demons and through the paths of dozens of attacks before she reached her fiancé, bleeding profusely on the ground. She let out a sharp cry of pain when she felt someone grab her long dark hair and pull her head back at an awkward angle. She was dragged away from Suikotsu's still body, screaming and fighting when she felt a sharp blow to her head and was silenced.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his phone in disbelief once the line disconnected. "Renkotsu, you fucking bastard…. Damn it!" He quickly grabbed his keys and ignored the freight elevator, electing to go down to the garage by the rooftop. Landing gracefully on the neighboring roof, he sprinted down to his parking spot, becoming nothing more than a silver blur to the ordinary human eye. Once inside the glossy black sports car, he floored it, making his way to Haruka and Bankotsu's apartment, just like Renkotsu instructed. It must be pretty bad if Inuyasha had to bring back up.

Once he peeled out onto the roadway, he dialed Bankotsu, gripping the electronic device tightly in his claws. A deep rumble began in his chest when no one picked up after four rings. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and threw himself against the back of his chair in frustration. "Fuck! Come on, Bankotsu! Answer your goddamn phone!" The tires squealed as he narrowly avoided an incoming car as he ignored the red light and turned. Swerving to a stop in front of their building, Inuyasha took to leaning against the horn.

After redialing, Inuyasha was relieved to see the older man hurry out through the lobby of his building. His long braid was swinging behind him while he hurried to Inuyasha, his midnight blue eyes creased with worry and confusion. "Inuyasha? What's going on? Haruka's asleep… I thought that she wasn't going to the studio today." Bankotsu's eyes focused on the frantic, slightly hysterical expression in the hanyou's tawny irises and his face became hard, knowing about Kagome's situation and the close involvement of his family. A sound similar to a growl escaped from Bankotsu's lips. "_Fuck!_ That bastard found them?"

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He nodded numbly. "We need to go there. Now. When I called earlier, there was this huge explosion and Renkotsu told me go get you." His mouth curled into a feral sneer. "Apparently your cousins dropped in for a visit." He climbed into the driver's seat and looked at him through the open window. "Well? Are you coming or would you prefer to fucking run to Oklahoma?"

Bankotsu wasted no time in rushing into the passenger's side seat, calling his home phone and leaving a message for Haruka. Once he put his phone away, he snuck a glance at the unusually quiet hanyou. He asked, his tone sarcastic, "Are you going to drive there, then?"

In a clipped tone, he answered, "Private plane." He looked at him through his peripheral vision, though the car never turned away from the exact center of the lane. "You got Sango and Miroku's numbers? And Kouga and Ayame's?"

"Yeah. I'll call them now." Bankotsu already had the phone to his ear.

"Tell Sango and Miroku they need to get on a plane in the next hour. Yuki booked the tickets. And tell Kouga and Ayame that I have a flight scheduled for four days from now but they need to make sure that it's rescheduled for a flight leaving today. And tell all four of them that they better fucking be there within the next twenty-four hours!" The engine revved and purred as Inuyasha applied more pressure to the gas pedal, making his way to his family's private runway.

The car ride along the secluded rural road was quiet and filled with tension as neither men wanted to voice what they feared might be true about their loved ones. Abandoning the car on the roadway, Inuyasha and Bankotsu quickly made their way onto the runway, where one of Inuyasha's workers met them.

He bowed quickly in front of him. "Yes, Master Inuyasha? Do you need help with anything?"

"What is our fastest private plane?"

"That would be the Cessna Citation X. It travels at approximately 1,132 kilometers per hour." He pulled out his walkie talkie, barking orders at the technicians and pilots to get the Cessna ready. "It should be ready in about five minutes."

"Make it three."

He nodded and ran off into the hangar in order to please the volatile hanyou. Inuyasha pressed his hand to his temples. The next eight hours to America would be trying his patience far too much.

* * *

Her shriek of pain reverberated around the cold, moist cell. Breathing heavily, she spat in front of her, blood mixing in with her saliva. She cried out, "You impotent bastard!" Her rebellious outcry was cut short with another scream of pain as she was being assaulted by Suikotsu's own clawed gauntlets.

"Naraku! Naraku, you vile motherfucker!" Suikotsu's own screams were marred by the pain and broken nature of his voice. He gripped the bars of his cell while he helplessly watched Kikyo writhe on the floor in pain, at the feet of their enemy.

Her broken body in front of him brought a cruel smile to his thin lips, his crimson eyes alight with pleasure at the sight. Naraku felt as if he was drawing strength from their pain. Laughing maliciously, he swiped at her back again with her fiancé's own weapons. Once Kikyo could not even hold herself up on her forearms, he finally ended his torture and exited her cell, ordering one of his guards to close the gate behind him.

His voice was cold and calculating, trying to imitate compassion. "Kikyo… this will all end if you just tell me where that whore took my son. What's his name? 'Kichirou'? Now why wasn't I invited to witness the birth?" Naraku crouched down to reach his hand through the bars and push her hair away from her bloody face, an act of mockery— of fake kindness.

Kikyo struggled to move her body away from his revolting touch but she was too weak, too beaten. Too defeated. "You will never touch him! He is _my_ son. No one else's! I swear to Kami if you go near Kagome or Kichirou, I will take such pleasure in watching the life leave your eyes and the fact that whatever soul you have will burn in hell."

Naraku tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raised in amusement. The look caused shivers down Kikyo's spine and goosebumps raised on her arms. "Such fighting words. Now listen bitch, tell me where they are, otherwise I'll just have to continue what I'm doing."

"Go ahead!"

Kikyo braced herself for the blow and her eyes widened in shock when suddenly Naraku whirled around with surprising speed, striking Suikotsu with the gauntlets, leaving four deep gashes travelling down his face. "You bastard!" she cried.

Naraku's expression was almost bored and threw the gauntlets to one of his servants. "So I've heard. You didn't have this kind of mouth when you were in my bed, writhing and moaning in pleasure while I took you." He paused, looking her form over. "Perhaps I should experiment again."

Suikotsu threw himself against the bars of his cell, reaching for his neck. "You dick! I'll Kill you! You're never going to lay a fucking hand on her again!"

A haunting chuckle echoed in the dark room before Naraku disappeared with his servants through a thick door, closing it so that no light was able to enter. Suikotsu slumped down against the bars, lying down to reach his arm in between. Kikyo did the same and in the short space in between their cells, they held the other's fingertips.

Naraku climbed up and out of the tunnels, making sure to have guards surrounding the two. He stepped into a tinted, black Maybach Exelero, the driver immediately driving off to grand house where they were staying.

"Do you really expect them to talk?" Kagura sat on the other side of the backseat, her ruby eyes focused on the passing scenery in the window. Her arms were folded in front of her almost defiantly.

Naraku snapped back, "You were the one to spend personal time with them. What do you think?" Naraku's patience was wearing thin. It had already been a day. Wherever Kagome was, she had a good headstart. But he was confident he would find her. "Kanna, you've been unable to trace the little bitch, am I correct?" At the pale girl's silent nod, he pursed his lips. "She must have a barrier up or protective spells."

He ordered for the driver to slow to a stop and reached over across Kanna and Kagura, opening the door on Kagura's side. "Get out."

Her ruby orbs widened in indignation. "Excuse me?"

"You will not have me repeat myself! Now learn some goddamn respect!" he roared at her. Kagura backed away but did not exit the car. "Leave!"

Coldly, she asked, "And what would you have me do?"

"Return to where Kyokotsu captured Kikyo and Suikotsu. Stay there. One of their little friends or even Kagome might return or already be there." He turned his crimson eyes onto hers and warned, "And do not betray me, Kagura. We both now that you do not have the heart to."

Kagura got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and watched it race off. Pulling a feather out of her hair, she quickly jumped on and made her way to the former safehouse, hoping to meet someone there but unsure of how to communicate with them. She landed gracefully near the scene of the fight, with the corpses of Naraku's numerous youkai. The town was completely deserted. Once Kyokotsu had captured Kikyo and Suikotsu, all other neighboring youkai had run off. At least, that was his account of the story.

The wind sorceress immediately opened her fan once she heard a minute noise from behind her. She relaxed once she saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu, helping lift a dangerously wounded Renkotsu from underneath a piece of rubble. Jakotsu was sitting down in an open place, applying first aid to his wounds. The hanyou's nose twitched and he saw her and thankfully, did not seem to want to attack. Kagura's empty chest ached when she saw his golden eyes, much more expressive than his older brother's, but similar enough.

Inuyasha handed Renkotsu to his brother and made his way over to Kagura. He smiled amiably enough but Kagura could see the stress he was under, no doubt because of the fact that Kagome was missing. She reached out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but pulled it back. He nodded in understanding. Inuyasha dropped a piece of paper at her feet and returned to the other men. Kagura picked up the piece of paper and flew away, unfolding it once in the air.

_Kagura,_

_I know that you can't talk to me because _he's_ watching and that it would be too dangerous for you, but I know that you know what he's planning. I need for you to communicate with me and I think that I've found a way for you to do so. As an inuyoukai, Sesshomaru has claimed you as his prospective mate. Part of his claim is that you two would be able to communicate, that is if you really try. So please… tell him so that he can tell me. We could be that much closer to taking Naraku down._

_Inuyasha._

Kagura ripped the note into tiny pieces of paper and made sure that all the pieces were separated and scattered across the county by the wind. She slowed the gust of wind she was riding on to a soft breeze and closed her eyes in concentration, imagining regal golden eyes and a mask of impassiveness that only revealed itself to her. Her lips parted into an "o" as she gasped in surprise when her vision was now of a familiar apartment. She smiled when she realized she was in Sesshomaru's apartment and now in Rin's room. Kagura desperately wanted to hug the small girl but worked on trying to communicate.

"Kagura, what are you doing in my mind?" The familiar, serene voice nearly had Kagura in tears. "Please don't cry. I can't be overwhelmed with emotions right now. Inuyasha's gone off and— He's the reason you found out about our link, isn't he?"

"Yes. I just met up with him. Sesshomaru, Naraku's found them and Kagome and Kichirou have gone off into hiding. He has Kikyo and Suikotsu. Jakotsu is okay but Renkotsu is badly wounded."

"Well that would explain why Sango and Miroku and the others have booked flights to America this morning and are probably boarding as we speak." Sesshomaru sighed. "I think it's time I booked my own flight."

"No, you can't! I won't have you near him!"

"Kagura, you know that I don't respond to orders." Despite the sternness of his last statement, Kagura could feel the softness behind his words. "I'm leaving Rin at my parents' and I'm going to help everyone. Kagura, I'm doing this for us, as well as for everything else."

"I have to go. He's going to be checking up on me soon."

"Be safe."

* * *

Inuyasha sulked around the small bonfire they had made. Sango and Ayame were trying to make dinner with the food Kouga and Miroku had taken from the abandoned homes around town. He stomped off in frustration, leaping into the nearest tree he could find, hoping to find some clarity in the high altitude while he stared at the clear night sky. Inuyasha's brow knit together when he thought of the latest conversation he had with Kagome due to their link.

"_Kagome, you're safe right? Naraku didn't touch you or Kichirou?" Inuyasha's voice was practically hysterical with panic and worry. He could still see, which frustrated him because it meant that Kagome was the one who had access to his vision, not the other way around like he hoped. He wanted to know where she was, to find her._

"_Inuyasha I know what you're thinking, but I can't let you know where we are."_

"_You mean you're purposely blocking me?" Inuyasha's anger echoed in both of their minds and Kagome winced. "Kagome, I thought we had agreed that I was going to come and get you. Protect you." Inuyasha could almost feel Kagome's soft hands stroking his hair comfortingly, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't corporeal; it wasn't real. _

_Inuyasha admitted, "Kagome, you don't know how much I've grown because of you. How much of a man I've become. But even so, I still need you. I feel weak without you near me."_

_Kagome shook her head gently. "Inuyasha, you were always like this. You've always been brave, strong, a good person. But you need to understand that it's too dangerous right now. If Naraku finds out you're here, he's going to tail you because he knows you're going to try and find me. Inuyasha, you know that I'm right and if you were on my side right now, you'd be arguing that this is the best way to protect Kichirou and me!"_

"_Kagome, you're so wrong. I'm weak. I have been." Inuyasha's voice grew with resolve. "But I've met you and I'm willing to cross that line for you. I'm not going to run away and hide. I'm going to try anything to be with you. I might not have know, but I've waited all my life for you." He pleaded, "Kagome, where are you?"_

_Inuyasha grimaced when he could faintly smell the saltwater he was sure was spilling over. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Not until he's gone."_

_And then he was left alone in the silence of and turmoil of his own mind._

Sango watched her cousin as he seemingly fell asleep in the treetop. She handed Ayame a plate of food to feed to Renkotsu. "Inuyasha's been like this for the past week. It's not healthy. Kagome's right— she can't let anybody know where they are. For all we know, Naraku's watching us right now through that freaky little girl's equally freaky mirror." Another shiver traveled down her spine when she remembered when Inuyasha relayed the information Sesshomaru had gotten from Kagura.

Renkotsu groaned as he tried to sit up. He grunted as he shifted his legs and added, "You're right Sango. Kagome and Kichirou are safe. Right now, we need to help Kikyo and Suikotsu. Only Kami knows that that sadistic motherfucker is doing to them in order to get information…" His eyes lost focus as he remembered watching Kyokotsu drag their bodies away while he was helplessly pinned underneath the debris from their fight.

Jakotsu cradled his chin in his hand thoughtfully. "Well if Sesshomaru is in on this, then we can count on Inutaishio being involved, as well. Right?" He turned to Sango, "Your uncle is most likely the most powerful man alive right now, youkai or ningen. We'll have the right resources and enough determination to get this bastard." With a sigh, he acknowledged, "Although, Naraku certainly doesn't play by the rules. And seeing as how we're not citizens, we're pretty limited in our capacity here."

Kouga scoffed. "Like Inuyasha wouldn't stop at anything. I hate to say it, but it seems like we're going to have to stoop down to Naraku's level." The embers of the fire danced in his clear, ice blue eyes. "We're either in this shit completely or you book a plane ticket and take your ass to Japan." He looked up at the group around the fireplace. Ayame took his hand in hers, resolve in her emerald eyes.

Inuyasha's voice startled them as he approached them from behind. "Glad to know you know how to make a speech, Kouga, but let's see if the big bad wolf can prove his bite's as good as his bark." He smirked, a fang showing, "Time for us to embrace our animalistic side and go on a hunt."

* * *

_Three Years Later…_

Kagome held on tightly to his hand while they ran across the street, trying to beat the light. Once they reached the curb, they slowed their pace to a walk while they felt the cold snow nestle in their dark hair. She stopped to kneel down and tighten his scarf and his jacket at the corner. While they began walking again, she looked down at him from the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Aunt Katrina," Kichirou began, careful to use Kagome's English name in public like she had instructed him, "Do you think I can be a doctor when I grow up?"

While pulling him to the bus stop, Kagome smiled and looked down at her nephew. "Kid, that's amazing! Of course you can be a doctor." She knelt down again and put her hands on his tiny shoulders and looked into his innocent burgundy eyes. "You're smart and kind and helpful and a hard worker. There should be no reason that you can't be a doctor when you get older. You know, your daddy's a doctor. And your mom knows a bunch of stuff about healing, too, except she uses herbs." She ruffled his dark hair and they boarded the crowded New York City bus. Since there were no more seats, Kagome held Kichirou close to her while she held on to the handle above her head.

"Really? So I could be like daddy?" His eyes were lit up with excitement.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. Playfully, she joked, "But are you sure you don't wanna be a rockstar? Uncle Inuyasha could manage you." Kichirou knew all about their life in Japan. Kagome knew that she didn't want him growing up without any knowledge about their family, but she still knew how hard it must be for him. "So what do you wanna do tonight, Kale? It's Christmas Eve…. How about we bake a lot of sugar cookies for Santa Claus?" Kagome grinned happily when Kichirou started jumping up and down with excitement.

That night, when Kagome had put Kichirou to bed, she poured herself a glass of milk and started on the large plate of sugar cookies that they had made, saving the ones she could not finish for later. Once she brushed her teeth and changed for bed, Kagome walked down the hall of their moderately-sized apartment from her bedroom to Kichirou's. She cracked the door open to peek on him, a small smiling appearing on her face at his sleeping form. Kagome walked in quietly and gently sat down next to him on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair lovingly. Kichirou's words echoed in her mind and it made Kagome's heart hurt. She knew that given the danger they were in everyday, she didn't know if she could promise Kichirou that his dream would come true. Softly, she hummed a lullaby.

She promised, "You, who I cradled in my arms, you, asking as little as you can. A little snip of a little man. I know I'd give my life for you. Why should you learn of war or pain? To make sure you're not hurt again, I swear I'd give my life for you. I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown. You will be who you want to be. You can choose whatever heaven grants, as long as you can have your chance. I swear I'll give my life for you."

Kagome's thoughts went to Inuyasha as she softly hummed the lullaby. "Sometimes I wake up reaching for him. I feel his shadow brush my head but there's just moonlight on my bed." Her resolve strengthening, she swore, "No one can stop what I must do. I swear I'll give my life for you."

Closing the door to his room softly, Kagome tip-toed her way back to her room after double checking the locks on the doors and windows and closing the blinds except for the curtain in her room. She stared out the window at the full moon glowing brightly and prayed that her family and loved ones were fine. The past three years were the most trying of her life, especially trying to start over. She was grateful that Inutaishio provided them with papers and new identities before they left all those years ago.

For the first time in three long years, Kagome woke up content and without fear in her heart. She shifted in her bed but found that it was actually a difficult action to do because of the warm, firm arms holding her tightly. Kagome's honey eyes shot open and widened in panic. Her hands gripped the arms tightly wound around her waist and she fought to take them and grab Kichirou and run.

A male voice groaned behind her, complaining, "Wench, stop moving. It's Christmas morning and I've been looking over this whole fucking city for you."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. She turned around and came face to face with two golden eyes she thought she wouldn't see again. A small happy cry escaped her lips as her hands traveled slowly over Inuyasha's face, not yet believing he was really there.

Inuyasha's eyes closed while Kagome's soft fingertips smoothed over his cheeks, his eyelids. They opened when she slid her fingers softly over his lips. He took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips, his lips moving to her forehead, down her nose, to the corner of her mouth. As his own fingers found her lips, Kagome's lips parted slightly, her eyes closed. Inuyasha held her face gently and leaned forward, allowing their foreheads to touch. They felt each other's breath on their faces and Kagome leaned up and pressed their lips together roughly, shocking Inuyasha. His hands were limp around her back and she climbed up, moving her lips against his in clear desire. Kagome moaned against Inuyasha's mouth, allowing him to enter her cavern with his tongue while his hands roamed her body, flames rushing through both of their veins in place of blood. Inuyasha pulled away suddenly, leaving Kagome to narrowly avoid falling onto the bed with her face as her pillow if not for her quick reflexes. She shot him a puzzling glare when she heard the soft footsteps coming down the hall.

"Kichirou…" Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, asking, "Would you like to meet him?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh," but his smile and the look in his eyes said something different. "I'll go make you guys breakfast." At Kagome's astonished face, he rolled his amber eyes, explaining, "Yes. I know how to cook now." Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome on the lips, holding her head and beginning a deeper kiss but pulled away, a cocky grin on his face at the sight of Kagome's heated face and her slightly swollen lips. He leaned back onto the bed and let Kagome tend to Kichirou, following after her.

Kichirou's black hair was messy and unruly and he was rubbing his eyes while he dragged his feet down the hallway. Kagome immediately took him up in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Kichirou!"

Sleepily, Kichirou yawned, "Merry Christmas, Aunt Kagome…." His eyelids seemed to be too heavy for him, drooping over his burgundy irises until they landed on Inuyasha. For such a young child, his eyes were already suspicious and wary. "I mean, Aunt Katrina."

Inuyasha's eyebrow piqued in interest at the little boy's sudden name change. He exchanged a look with Kagome. Kagome stared back with a smile. "Kichirou, this is Inuyasha. He knows our real name. We don't have to use our English names right now." She put him down and stifled a laugh as he eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. Satisfied, he smiled and took the hanyou's hand and led him to the kitchen, chatting away happily about presents.

After breakfast, Inuyasha and Kagome left Kichirou to play with the new toys Kagome had gotten him for Christmas while they washed the dishes. Handing Kagome a plate to dry, Inuyasha managed to slip her gift on top of the damp dish. "Merry Christmas." He leaned in and bit lightly at the top of her ear and kissed her temple, having a confidence boost at the way she shivered from the contact.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome put down the plate and opened the box and saw a necklace with a silver crescent moon outlined by shiny crystals. Tears accumulated, causing her eyes to look shiny. "I thought I lost it while I was running in the tunnels with Kichirou."

"You did, but I found it. I thought that you might want it back."

"Inuyasha… how did you find me?" Kagome turned around and let Inuyasha fasten the pendant around her neck. She turned and put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised in anticipation of his explanation.

"Honestly? I don't really know. I was looking for you and I was over in Virginia trying to find you. When I went to sleep, for the first time in a long time, I could see where you were and I drove all night to get here." He looked back at the hall with Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha's tone was stern as he chided, "You should have locked and covered _all_ of the windows, Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly for her mistake and forgetfulness, explaining, "I was just looking at the moon. I guess I lost my train of thought because I was thinking about you and Sango and Miroku and Kouga and Ayame and Kikyo and everyone else. Everyone else is okay right?"

Inuyasha frowned and Kagome nodded. "Kikyo and Suikotsu are taken prisoner by Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame are in charge of searching for them. Last time we communicated, they were still in Connecticut." He stroked her hair gently. "They're still alive, though. That much we know for sure, because of Kagura, who's been communicating with Sesshomaru and passing information along to us. But that bastard doesn't trust her enough to know the exact location."

"I think I know how you were able to see my surroundings this time. My guard was down before I went to sleep and I was thinking about you, actually." Kagome felt the piece of paper in the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled it out. "I wrote this, actually."

She handed the piece of paper to Inuyasha and read it together, Kagome glancing at Kichirou periodically. She was reminded of the lullaby she hummed before she had written that song. The song's lyrics fresh in her mind, it became clear to her what she had to do. "Inuyasha, you're not going to like this, but—"

"You're leaving again." Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha was already staring at her. She nodded and averted her eyes. Inuyasha placed a clawed finger under her chin and had her look him in the eye again. "Seeing that look in your eyes, it's not that hard to figure out." He sighed and ran a hand through his thick silver mane. "Kagome, I know that according to this legend or prophecy or some kind of shit you're supposed to defeat Naraku but I'm supposed to be there with you."

"Inuyasha, you need to let me do this. I want you there with me, but what about Kichirou? Someone needs to stay with him."

"Bitch, you're trying my patience." Inuyasha didn't want to let her go so quickly after getting her back but he knew trying to stop her would only result in more pain for the both of them. He relented, "Okay. But this is going to be on my terms."

"Deal."

"You go ahead, but I join you once I get Kouga and Ayame here to watch Kichirou. And you make sure that somehow we're always able to communicate. No more of that fucking blocking shit that you do, okay?"

Kagome pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips lightly to his in thanks. "You better call them now so that they can hurry here." She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her while she sat down on the floor next to Kichirou. "Hey, bud."

The little boy looked at her with his burgundy eyes and Kagome quickly realized how much of a grownup he actually was because of all the hiding he had done since he was born. The corners of his mouth were pulled down in a small frown and nearly broke Kagome's heart. "You're leaving me, aren't you?" He slowly turned the small truck over in his hands, giving him something to do.

"I'm going to be leaving you here with Inuyasha, and then he'll join me and you're going to go with Kouga and Ayame. You remember what I told you about them right?" She wrapped an arm around his tiny shoulders and brought him closer, letting him lean against her side. "And when I come back, we won't have to hide anymore and then we can go home. With your parents."

After a happy Christmas day with Inuyasha and Kichirou, Kagome and Inuyasha put him to sleep and Kichirou reluctantly closed his eyes and surrendered to his fatigue, knowing that when he'd next open them, Kagome would be gone. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the counter in her kitchen, drinking coffee. Their eyes rested on Kagome's large backpack by the front door.

"Kagome, don't go."

Kagome looked up and at Inuyasha, her eyebrows raised in both confusion and shock. "Inuyasha?" He didn't look at her and instead stared down at his cup, his thick bangs casting shadow over his eyes. Inuyasha's fingers fidgeted over the cup. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome could see the effect of the past three years on him. "Kagome, I just found you, I—" He shook his head. "Forget it. A weak moment."

Leaping off of the counter and setting aside her coffee, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and cupped a cheek tenderly. "Inuyasha, you're not being weak. You don't always have to be so strong. I enjoy your 'weak' moments. Lets me know how much you care about me." She smiled and gently and Inuyasha felt his heart melt at the sight.

"You better hurry up and go, but before you do…"

Inuyasha reached down and wrapped his hands around her slender waist and for a moment, he savored the feeling of her body underneath his hands, but then he tightened his grip and lifted her. In a swift motion, he switched their positions, lifting her back onto the counter and moving one of his hands to the back of her head and pressed his lips to her temple, slowly kissing his way down the side of her head to her chin. He moved down to her throat, lightly sucking where he felt her pulse, eliciting a mixture of a moan and gasp from Kagome. He grudgingly pulled away and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, completely different from the hungry kisses he placed over her body.

"Kagome," he groaned, "you really need to go before I keep you here." He walked Kagome to the front door of her apartment. "Once you reach Sango and Miroku, call me and get a head start. Then I'll leave as soon as Kouga and Ayame come to join you."

Kagome nodded and threw the pack onto her back. With another gentle stroke of his face, she opened the door and left. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against the door until his ears twitched at the sound of Kichirou. He turned around and saw tears sliding down his cheeks. He swiftly picked him up and together, they fell asleep on the couch watching late night holiday movies.

* * *

Kagome was grateful for the present company when her new environment was causing chills to travel down her spine uncomfortably. Knowing that she couldn't blow her cover, Kagome subtly brushed her arms with the wind sorceress' and together they acknowledged that they were in this together.

Kagura nodded at a servant to open the ornately carved door and they entered a spacious meeting room with one inhabitant. She motioned for Kagome to enter and as Kagome passed, flashed her a sad smile that expressed how worried she was that she couldn't go with her.

Her face devoid of any emotion, Kagome faced the man in front of her with cold hatred burning in her honey eyes, which were now darkened to a brown slightly lighter than Kikyo's. Once Kagura closed the door behind her, Kagome was overcome with fear but she stifled it. She almost hung her head in shame of her lie to Inuyasha, who believed that she was on her way to Sango and Miroku, merely beginning the journey that they would make in order to hunt for Naraku. Instead, she held her head up high indignantly.

She demanded, "I'm here now. What do you want with me?"

The man turned around and curved his lips into a mockery of a smile, malice glinting in his crimson eyes.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**TiffanyM:** Oh no! Please don't cry! When it comes to crying, I can handle it about as well as Inuyasha. Hahaha. Thanks for reading! I know this update wasn't exactly as "soon" as you probably wanted, but at least it came.

**purplefirestarter:** When I got that email saying you added me as a favorite author, I was really touched. (I might have also done a little fist pump, as well.) And your theories aren't pathetic! I love hearing other people's theories. If it's good enough, it might even influence my writing, haha.

**taiyauchiha21: **OHMYFREAKINGGOSH status _again_? You're too kind. I'm glad you liked the songs, I put in and I hope that this last chapter satisfies your excitement. Thanks for reading :)

As always, read, review, and wonder.


	21. Find a Way

Chapter 21: Find a Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Kagome was grateful for the present company when her new environment was causing chills to travel down her spine uncomfortably. Knowing that she couldn't blow her cover, Kagome subtly brushed her arms with the wind sorceress' and together they acknowledged that they were in this together._

_Kagura nodded at a servant to open the ornately carved door and they entered a spacious meeting room with one inhabitant. She motioned for Kagome to enter and as Kagome passed, flashed her a sad smile that expressed how worried she was that she couldn't go with her._

_Her face devoid of any emotion, Kagome faced the man in front of her with cold hatred burning in her honey eyes, which were now darkened to a brown slightly lighter than Kikyo's. Once Kagura closed the door behind her, Kagome was overcome with fear but she stifled it. She almost hung her head in shame of her lie to Inuyasha, who believed that she was on her way to Sango and Miroku, merely beginning the journey that they would make in order to hunt for Naraku. Instead, she held her head up high indignantly._

_She demanded, "I'm here now. What do you want with me?"_

_The man turned around and curved his lips into a mockery of a smile, malice glinting in his crimson eyes._

* * *

The fine hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end when he did that. She suppressed a shudder and straightened her back, turning up her nose slightly at the man she hated that was currently standing too close to her. Kagome fought back a grimace at his smile and took a deep breath. Cocking an eyebrow in chagrin, she demanded, "Well?" She snorted and folded her arms across her chest obstinately. "Don't tell me that now that I'm here, you've lost all those witty little comebacks and 'scary' threats."

In response, the smile on Naraku's face grew, allowing Kagome's confidence to slightly falter, her eyebrow arching even higher in a mixture of confusion and fear at what she had gotten herself into. The expression on her face only lasted a fraction of a second, though, and she coolly returned to her mask of ice.

"Kagome…" The way her name fell from his thin lips caused Kagome to flinch, as if he had inflicted physical pain on her. "That's no way to talk to an old friend." He stepped forward with his arms slightly outstretched towards her, the black cloak around him billowing as if a pair of dark wings. "After all, we've known each other for about five hundred years… haven't we?"

Her eyes widening, her mind was racing while Kagome fought the urge to run away.

'_Five hundred years? What the fuck is he on? I didn't even know he existed until Kikyo got pregnant, which was definitely _not_ five hundred years ago.'_

Her thoughts were not unheard for long. "W-w-what are you talking about," she stammered. "I didn't even know you existed until Kikyo got pregnant. _I don't know you!_" Her eyes were wary as Naraku moved away from her—a movement she was grateful for—and sat down on an ornately decorated chair that almost resembled a throne, his cloak swishing around him airily. Kagome hissed air out through her clenched teeth. Tersely, she demanded, "Stop playing games with me like I'm some fucking doll you get to toy around with. I'm here now, you bastard. Now what the fuck do you want with me?" At his silence, Kagome laughed almost maniacally and placing her hands on her hips, bent over at the waist, her neck extending towards him with attitude. "What? Come on. You've been looking for me for almost four years now. You've tried to kill me three times… _at least_. What do you want?" Kagome's almond eyes were narrowed into suspicious slits.

Simply, Naraku replied. "Kagome, I want what I've wanted for the past five centuries and fifty years." He allowed a small sigh of disappointment to escape and, with a minute flick of his wrist, waved her away like a nagging fly. "However, if you have no recollection, then you provide no use to me except to act as my whore and perhaps fulfill what I sought to accomplish with your bitch cousin." The crimson of his eyes flashed ominously as he spoke, "I will get the power I deserve, Kagome. And either way, you're going to help me get it."

The doors opened behind her again and Kagome was relieved to see Kagura enter, her head bowing in what she assumed was supposed to be respect. However, malice was clearly evident in her tone of voice as she addressed Naraku, "Yes, Naraku? What would you like me to do?" Upon further inspection, Kagome could see the tight grip the older woman had over her fan, the knuckles blanching to a near translucent pallor.

"You are to watch Kagome's every move. Be her shadow. And I will be watching the both of you. For your sakes, I hope you don't try anything stupid while in each other's company. The consequences will be dire." Naraku didn't even bother to look at the two women while he spoke, seemingly bored by their very presence. "Oh, and Kagome, I hope Inuyasha finds you soon. You can't possibly know how long I've been waiting to gut that fucking half-breed and feel his blood on my hands."

Kagome lunged forward, the only sound echoing in the large room being her livid roar as she threw herself at Naraku. Kagura quickly wrapped her arms around Kagome, holding her back while she continued to thrash. When Naraku smiled, Kagome was incensed and spit at him.

She smirked at the sight of his repulsive smile disappearing from his face, replaced by fury. And his indignant expression of being spat at made her feel as though as though it was almost worth it. The next sound to echo in the room was the crisp smack of skin against skin as Naraku's hand connected with Kagome's left cheek, forcing her neck to quickly twist to the right. Naraku's cold hand gripped Kagome's chin and forced her neck to twist back so that she stared at him. Kagura let go of Kagome and tried to come in between, but Naraku made a gesture with his other hand that had her doubling over with a groan.

He raised his eyebrows and his usually smooth voice was marred by raw fury while he warned, "Try that again, cunt. I guarantee you that the next time my skin touches yours, you won't be so lucky." As he threatened her, Kagome squirmed while the back of his other hand slowly slid down the side of her neck. Naraku's mouth curled into a sneer and he roughly let go of her chin, causing her to fall to the floor. "Kagura! Stop sniveling on the floor like the whiny bitch you are and get this whore to her room." He paused on his way out, leaving her with a cryptic, "I've tried to kill you much more than three times, Kagome dear."

As he left the room, he left a final warning, "And as I said before, it would be in your best interests if you two don't attempt to make a plan."

The door slammed roughly behind him and it caused Kagome and Kagura to flinch on the floor. Their eyes locked and Kagura shook her head slowly.

"Why would you give up your damn freedom, Kagome? Really?" Kagura sounded hysterical and the younger jumped when the older suddenly pounded her fist onto the floor. "So. Fucking. Stupid!"

Looking straight at Kagura's downcast face, Kagome replied, with vigor, "I love him."

Kagura lifted her tear-streaked face and stared into the younger girl's honey eyes, bright with determination for the first time since she arrived. It was if remembering that small fact suddenly invigorated her with the strength she needed to go through with her decision. She understood immediately and both women saw topaz eyes staring back at them in their mind's eyes. Still on the floor, they reached out towards each other and embraced each other, never more alike. Each woman had lost their freedom to the same man, sacrificed it for the men they loved, both yearning to be held by a silver haired son of the great Inutaishio.

"Come on," Kagura held onto Kagome's forearms and held on tightly as she pulled her up. "I need to get you into your room or else he'll… well, it won't be pleasant for either of us. And Inuyasha would go fucking mad." She turned to open the door and get them out of the empty darkness but Kagome rotated her wrist so that it was her that grabbed Kagura's arm.

"Wait." Kagome bit her bottom lip and knit her eyebrows together. "Kagura, I think we both know your relationship with Sesshomaru, even if Naraku doesn't." She lifted her eyebrows. "I know that you two have been communicating—you have to be! Being this far apart from your mate…er…eventual mate. I know. Promise me, you _have_ to promise me that you won't tell Sesshomaru that I'm here. Keep this from Inuyasha."

Kagura pulled her arm away but Kagome held on tighter. "Kagome, you can't ask that of me. And what if Sesshomaru asks me? You're not completely in the know in terms of mating, but mates _don't keep secrets_!" she hissed. "Now come on, before he gets even more suspicious."

"No! Kagura, please… as your sister-in-law— practically, anyways. Sesshomaru can't know because then Inuyasha'll find out. And then everything I've just given up will be for no reason."

"I still don't know why you would give it up anyway," Kagura whispered softly.

"For the people I love and to ensure that they're safe from a psycho like Naraku."

With a deep sigh, Kagura nodded. "I'll try my best… you just better hope that he doesn't pull any mate crap that makes me _have_ to tell him." Casting a furtive glance at the door, she pulled on Kagome's arm. "Come on, that bastard's probably sending someone to check if we're still here. Hurry up!"

Following quickly as they entered the empty hallway, Kagome remarked "I wouldn't be surprised if he were spying on us somehow right now." She shivered. "How can I change or bathe now?"

"Warily." Kagura turned back to look at her, eyebrows raised, shocking Kagome as she herself was only half joking. Actually, considering her present situation, quarter joking. "Welcome to Naraku's little nest."

Kagura led her through the dark, decorated hallways and Kagome found herself staring at the walls of the mansion. They were bare except for several relics and antiques that seemed centuries old. She stopped to stare at a weathered scroll hanging with calligraphy written on it in the classical characters that was used in the Feudal Era, no longer in use today. Besides the beautiful calligraphy, what really caught Kagome's attention was the beautiful warrior painted on the scroll beside the verse. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin and glossy black hair that was kept away from her face, save for the straight bangs falling over her eyebrows. Her almond sapphire eyes were slightly shadowed by a light pink shadow, similar to the shade Sango usually wore. Sango…. Thoughts of the professional taijiya, a family legacy for centuries, brought Kagome's attention to the woman's wardrobe. She was wearing a decorated kimono with armor over it, similar to what samurai wore. One hand held a gleaming sword and the other a rosary with a tiny, pink pearl of sorts. Looking back at the woman's face, Kagome's eyebrows creased when she noticed the warrior woman's melancholy expression.

Kagome's honey eyes trailed back down to the elegant calligraphy and she was able to decipher a few characters, a name.

"Midoriko…"

The scroll lost its clarity and Kagome's vision began to become fuzzy around the edges as soon as the name left her lips. She felt her legs sway and her knees buckled under her weight as her eyes rolled back, the last thing she saw being Kagura's look of panic, her voice ringing in her ears, repeating her name over and over.

"Kagura… I'm fi…"

Kagura stared at Kagome incredulously and looked up to see Kyokotsu's large shadow coming down the hall. "Fuck." Her ruby eyes shifted frantically and, holding Kagome in one of her arms, she pulled out one of her fans, sweeping it around both of their bodies in a wide, elegant arc until they were surrounded by a cyclone of gusting air.

Kyokotsu turned to the now empty hallway and stopped at the exact spot where Kagura and Kagome were just mere seconds earlier. He grunted and looked at the scroll of Midoriko and he bared his grotesque, animalistic bicuspids. Kyokotsu turned clumsily when he felt that he was no longer alone. He managed to hinge at the hips in a shallow bow. "Sir."

"Kyokotsu… I thought I told you to check on Kagura and Kagome." Naraku's eyes narrowed and his attention was drawn to the scroll that seemed to capture everyone's attention recently. He turned to the small, pale girl at his side, "Where are Kagura and Kagome?"

Soundlessly and impassively, Kanna rotated her mirror so that he could look into it and the reflection shimmered away, morphing into a fuzzy, grainy, ghost of an image of the two women, far less quality than what the demon was used to watching from the tiny mirror. Naraku's fingers twitched and he fought the urge to smack both the girl and her insipid mirror, for fear of what breaking the powerful relic would cause. Instead he growled viciously and stormed away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Damn that whore! The witch put up a barrier around them—she'll warn the girl and ruin my plans. Fuck you, Midoriko."

Kyokotsu and Kanna stood in the empty hallway long after the echo of Naraku's rantings had faded away. The larger turned to the smaller, "What's his problem?"

Monotonously, the pallid girl replied, "I do not know. And Naraku does not wish to share the information with us."

"You're a strange little girl…"

Kanna continued staring straight ahead with lifeless dark eyes and Kyokotsu's eyes widened when she appeared to move farther away from him though she didn't move herself, her white frame fading into darkness, much like her master and father.

Kyokotsu continued down the hall, turning several corridors until he reached Kagura's room, which he had received instructions to check. However, the wind bitch had also threatened him never to enter her room, not even on her deathbed. He pressed a deformed ear to the wooden door and held his breath, hearing only the stable breathing of someone, presumably Kagura sleeping. He stalked off, eager to find sleep himself.

Inside, Kagura was kneeling by her own bed which was occupied by Kagome. She held the girl's hand and screwed her eyes shut, trying to hush her sobs. Kagura strongly hoped that Naraku would not want to see them anytime soon and was near hysterics out of fear for both of their lives. She wanted to desperately tell Sesshomaru but was bound by the promise she made Kagome because even though she had broken plenty of promises before, something was different in the one she made with Kagome and it made her realize that breaking it would hurt a lot more than any other promise. An unusual cloud of calmness and peace of mind came over Kagura, which she immediately wanted to fight in case it was a trap.

A woman's voice was comforting as she echoed around Kagura's room. "Don't fight it, Kagura. Just relax and be calm; find peace. Do not fight me. I am not one of Naraku's tricks. I am really here and intend to help you and Kagome."

"How?"

"I have put a barrier around the two of you so that Naraku cannot see you through your sister's powerful looking glass."

Kagura's eyes widened and she looked around her room, hoping to find someone to yell at. "No! Then he'll kill her! I can't let that happen!"

"He knows it is not your doing and that it is mine. Naraku is powerless against my will. He can't do anything about it and I will _not_ let any harm come across the two of you while you're in his presence. Not while I have the power to prevent that, so find peace in knowing that the two of you are safe as long as you listen to my advice. Sleep, Kagura. I have to talk to Kagome about why this is all happening."

Shaking her head slowly, Kagura tried to respond but found her head too heavy to hold up, falling onto the soft edge of her mattress, still holding onto the younger girl's hand.

Kagome's form shifted, her still eyes began shifting rapidly underneath their lids and the crease between her eyebrows appeared again. In her mind's eye, Kagome struggled to keep running, her chest burning with exhaustion. Even as she fell and tripped, Kagome wouldn't allow her body to win and pushed herself to keep running.

"Kagome, you're safe here. No one will harm you."

Kagome whipped her head around, her obsidian locks twisting in the slight wind. "How can I trust you and what you're saying?" she yelled back, although she stopped where she stood, her instincts telling her that it was the best thing to do.

She found herself in a familiar yet strange setting. Kagome was in a beautiful clearing with tall grass and wildflowers, surrounded by tall, green trees on the outside edges of the clearing. The wind blew around her again and her hair was swept up in front of her. Once the wind settled and Kagome pulled her hair back, her honey eyes widened in recognition of a weathered, wooden well situated in the center of the clearing, ivy snaking its way up and over the well's mouth. She stepped forward to place her hands on it, leaning into the darkness which she was surprised she was not afraid of. Kagome had never seen the well like this before… the Bone Eater's Well. Ever since her birth, the well was always boarded shut, littered with several sutras and spells to keep it that way and Kagome was sure that that had been the situation for generations. Still, she found herself trusting the well and sensing a power emanating from it that was friendly and familiar.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Kagome's mind went back and she realized that the woman's voice was the very one that she had heard after fainting during Sango's party so many years ago and again after that, when she and Inuyasha were alone at her house after Naraku had attacked Kikyo. It was all so long ago…

"I'm glad you remember me Kagome. Follow my voice and I'll tell you what I want you to see. But yes, I did want you to see the Bone Eater's Well. It's a big part of you, Kagome— whether you remember it or not."

Kagome followed the voice fearlessly into the dark woods, shaded from the bright sunlight of the clearing by the thick canopy of tall trees surrounding her, casting both shadow and light in the woods. "'Whether I remember it or not'? Meaning, that I've had my memory wiped from before Naraku did it to me?" Kagome continued following the sound of the woman's voice, which somehow always left her in the faint trail of sunlight.

"Yes, but by a much stronger power. This is what I want to share with you."

Kagome came across another clearing, but it was much, much smaller than the one the well was situated in. In the center, a large, beautiful tree and its giant roots was planted. It was easily the largest tree for what Kagome could guess to be a few miles and much more ancient. Like the Bone Eater's Well, she could also sense that it had a large immense of power, though she had a feeling that she could only acknowledge that because of her realized miko powers.

"It's also because you have a deeper connection with this tree, Kagome. Think about it. How do you know this tree?"

Kagome stepped up to the tree and gasped, a smiling curving her lips and she felt moisture coat her eyes and blur her vision. "Goshinboku… the Sacred Tree at home. This is it!" Without any hesitation, she reached out her palm and softly touched the tree, feeling its life force somehow. Kagome closed her eyes and her smile grew at the familiar touch.

"Yes, it's your Sacred Tree from your time." The woman's voice sounded much closer and Kagome opened her eyes to see the woman from the scroll in the flesh before her, though she certainly held an air of being otherworldly, her aura emanating so brightly that Kagome had to squint to look at her directly. She was also not substantial, seeming as though she could fade away at any moment. "As you may realize, I am the priestess Midoriko and I have to share with you something important that will help you in your goal to end Naraku."

"Midoriko… I know that name." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she searched through her memories, her grandfather's voice echoing in her mind as he told her folk lore. "The powerful miko, Midoriko. You fought and slayed thousands of evil demons to keep so many people safe until you faced Magatsuhi, who even to this day, your spirit is still battling. So how are you here?"

"I've been able to separate part of my spirit to help you and guide you. Kagome, Naraku is truly a despicable demon who wants nothing more than to simply watch the world burn by his hand and this is only possible if he destroys you and all the good you stand for. You must make sure that he also does not capture Kichirou, or else he will gain much more power."

Kagome fought the urge to growl in frustration. "I know that…I'm already doing that! How does this help?"

"It would be much easier for you to understand if you saw it for yourself. Find a spot on the tree that you think is most important to you—don't look for it, feel for it."

Kagome turned back to the tree, her palm still connected to the large trunk. She smoothed her hand around, stepping carefully across the protruding tree roots, wary of any possible tripping. She sighed and inhaled deeply, concentrating on the tree and its life force again, this time feeling the immense power it held. Kagome came across an area on the tree where the top bark was stripped off, or not allowed to grow. Slowly dragging her fingers across it, she touched the exposed bark and gasped. Memories flashed by her eyes and she found that each picture seemed to awaken dozens more in her mind before moving on. Inuyasha dressed in traditional priest garb, Sango in both traditional kimonos and a taijiya outfit, Miroku wearing a Buddhist monk's robe, complete with prayer beads and a staff. Herself, leaping into the Bone Eater's Well numerous times and Inuyasha always waiting for her at the edge of the well if he wasn't already with her.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks at the memories of several battles in which she was scared for Inuyasha's life, which he was willing to sacrifice for the safety of her and their friends. And a wave of red hot anger came over her as she came across memories of Naraku upon their journey and she was surprised to feel such strong envy and anger at Kikyo and she audibly gasped when she came across Inuyasha's and Kikyo's story in her mind. The final thing to enter her mind was being alone in the darkness and a brightly light before the vision swiftly morphed into a modern day hospital room, her mother laughing and crying happily as a nurse handed her a quickly cleaned, still slightly bloody baby.

With another gasp, Kagome opened her eyes and felt the impact and felt something that she could only describe as when she was with Inuyasha. She felt like she was whole. Her memory now fully complete, Kagome had retrieved another piece of her soul. Her fingers tingled, triggered by her environment and her memories.

Midoriko's voice interrupted her thoughts as she spoke softly, "By your feet."

A weathered wooden bow and a quiver of arrows were suddenly nestled among the gnarly roots of Goshinboku and Kagome hopped down to get them.

Kagome picked up the long, thin wooden rod and pulled it across the bow tightly. She turned towards the seemingly never ending forest, which she now recalled was named 'Inuyasha's Forest' by the villagers of Kaede's village nearby. She held the arrow at eye level, her hand that was gripping the bow extending its index finger to help with her aim. She lifted her elbow, keeping it parallel to the ground and inhaled, pulling back on the arrow even further, and exhaled, releasing the arrow which began to gain momentum and spiritual power as it struck a faraway tree, pinning a small lower level demon to it, which immediately vanished at the touch of the arrow. Kagome's honey irises widened in shock.

"I've never done archery a day in my life… not like that," she breathed. "I don't… I didn't even know that the demon was there." Kagome stared at the bow in her hands and felt the familiar grip and noticed the area where the wood was slightly worn from the constant connection with her hand. The wear and tear fit her fist perfectly.

Kagome turned back to Midoriko with a small smile on her face, sadness still lingering in her eyes. "I remember everything now. Is that why you brought me here?"

"Yes. And also to tell you what you do not know." Midoriko gestured for Kagome to follow her as she sat down on the soft grass. Kagome sat across from her and set the bow down at her side reverently. "You remember the final battle with Naraku?" At Kagome's slight nod, Midoriko continued, "Knowing that he was about to be destroyed, he sought to curse you and have you and him take my and Magatsuhi's place as trapped souls within the Shikon Jewel. You did not want to make any wish, knowing that all wishes, no matter how good its intention, would become a curse sooner or later due to selfish reasons. While you were trapped in the darkness, your friend Miroku had died from his Kazaana and left Inuyasha and Sango fighting for their lives. However, Inuyasha was intent on finding you, so the brunt of fighting went to the taijiya."

"Your life, your friends' lives, all of what you know from the modern world was caused by the Shikon Jewel, which has disappeared since that day five hundred years ago. It seems the spirits have taken favor with you due to your pure heart and had decided to reward you and everyone who helped you with a second chance. Therefore, this time, as you were born, you were not a reincarnation of Kikyo as you have just seen, but rather a reincarnation of _yourself_. Everyone was reborn into themselves again to have a second chance at a happy life. Because of all the good you accomplished and your close relationships, your life forces evolved and became intertwined this time, resulting in how you each knew each other for so long and share closer bonds than ever."

Kagome's mind fleetingly went back to how Inuyasha and Sango were cousins as opposed to merely being friends and fighting companions and how Inuyasha had his parents back and a strong, if not slightly acidic relationship with Sesshomaru. Miroku had his mother, as did Ayame. Kouga and Ayame had each other this time. Sango had her entire family. Kagome and Kikyo were now related and were not so antagonistic towards each other. Kagome smiled happily, especially at the rewards Inuyasha had been given, no doubt for everything he had done.

Tears in her eyes, she stared into Midoriko, her broken voice whispering, "Thank you."

"You and your friends and loved ones deserved it. Tell me, you don't feel any anger that you were not able to have your father alive?"

Kagome shook her head. "My mom has Shoji now and she's happy and in love. He wasn't there last time. I think that would make my dad happy. Shoji was the gift to my family."

Midoriko looked at her as though she did not want to continue, but she sighed. "Unfortunately, for reasons I do not know, Naraku was not destroyed as was intended. He was able to live these past centuries to what he is now, with full recollection of everything."

"That's why he said that… we'd been 'friends for five hundred years'. That fucking bastard!" Kagome blushed and Midoriko chuckled.

"It's okay Kagome, I won't chide you." Her small smile faded away and Midoriko allowed a frown to mar her features. "Now that I've told you all that you need to know, I'm afraid I can't help you much more than how I've been helping you silently."

"Huh? 'Helping me silently'?"

"I'm only able to sacrifice so much of my spirit at one time, Kagome. I'm still fighting, after all of this time. So, this might be the last time that we speak, unless I manage to get into your head like you remember. Even then, it's difficult. So I've decided to use my energy to protect you and Kagura from Naraku as long as you both are housed with him."

Kagome timidly reached forward, scared that she might disappear, but gently touched her hand to Midoriko's, slightly squeezing. "Thank you. For everything."

"Kagome, it's your destiny to defeat Naraku, but I have to warn you, you can't do it alone. You need Inuyasha, even if it means risking his safety. You have to join together if you want to save everyone from Naraku."

Kagome's mind flashed back to when Inuyasha and she had woken up from having their memories returned to them the first time. Izayoi's words echoed through her ears. _'A miko has to concentrate her time and energy on her duty. Kagome's destiny is to stop Naraku and I'm guessing that you're part of this destiny, Inuyasha.'_

"I've always needed Inuyasha, in more ways than one," Kagome revealed.

Midoriko offered a comforting smile. "Your love is beautiful, Kagome. Don't lose sight of it and don't try to fight it. Surround yourselves in it for it will be your two's relationship that will give you strength. Find Inuyasha." Her image began to fade and Kagome understood that she was leaving her, possibly for good.

"Thank you, for everything. I'll find my way back to him."

Kagome blinked and her eyes slowly opened to a dark room, Kagura sleeping at her side. She sat up and held a hand to her forehead, groaning. Gingerly, she shook the older woman's shoulder in an effort to wake her up. "Kagura," she hissed.

Kagura blinked twice and sighed with relief when she saw Kagome was awake. "So? What happened? Who was that woman?"

"Midoriko."

"_Midoriko_?"

Kagome clapped a hand over Kagura's mouth. "Shh!" she hissed. "I'm not saying her name anymore…" She mouthed, "Naraku," and Kagura immediately understood. "Remember that promise I told you to make for me? It's okay for you to break it, if you have to at least. But you won't have to worry about that. I'm going to tell him."

"Really Kagome? Even if it puts Inuyasha in danger?" Kagura had caught onto Kagome's hidden meaning, but continued talking that way so that anyone eavesdropping would draw some other conclusion. She shrugged. "Then I won't tell him. It's all on you."

"Thanks, Kagura." Kagome hopped down from the bed. "And I really don't want to take your bed. I remember earlier _he_ said I had my own room?"

"Mmhmm. It's the room next to mine." Kagura led the way out of her room and when Kagome passed her, whispered, "Once the door is locked, take a good look at yourself in the mirror."

Kagome stared at her with wide eyes but nodded and felt Kagura's eyes on her as she left her room and entered the bedroom right next door. She didn't take the time to look around and concentrated on making sure that she was alone in the room and locked the door behind her. Kagome whirled around searching for a reflective surface.

"'Take a good look in the mirror. 'Take a good look in the mirror'…. Where the fuck is this mirror?" she hissed.

She opened a door and found an empty walk-in closet. In frustration, she realized, with a tiny pang in her heart, that she let out a growl that sounded dangerously close to the one she often caused from Inuyasha. Kagome opened another door and let out a small squeak of happiness when she saw it was a spacious bathroom, complete with its own space for a vanity. The vanity held a large, ornate mirror and Kagome searched it, hoping for something but groaned when she realized that besides its beauty, there was nothing special about the mirror.

"Maybe Kagura just thinks I could use a bath," she moaned.

She had rushed straight from her apartment to the meeting place she and Kagura had set up when she called her while Inuyasha was busy with Kichirou. Then, she had been blindfolded until she had boarded a small plane that landed in the middle of nowhere.

Kagome left the bathroom and plopped down onto the bed, pondering her current situation. She noticed her singular yellow pack haphazardly thrown aside to a corner of the room and made to pick it up and search through her things, but felt fatigue washing over her. Ready to throw it into her closet, a gleam reflecting the soft light caught her eye. She felt along the walls for the switch and turned on the lights in the closet, her honey eyes twinkling with delight when she saw the tall, more than full length mirror spanning the opposite wall of the closet. Kagome put her pack down and stared into her reflection closely.

Simultaneously, her small hands felt the mirror and she gasped when her fingers caught onto what was an inconspicuous latch. It was something no one would notice unless they already knew it was there. She pulled it and the mirror swung out and Kagome saw her reflection again. Kagome reached out her hands only to find that it fell flat against the glass, a dead end.

Kagome jumped when she heard her name being whispered and she whirled around to make sure that no one was in her room.

"Kagome!" the voice hissed. "Are you there?"

"Kagura?"

Kagome continued feeling the glossy, untouched surface and she heard something similar to a latch being pulled on the other side. Quickly, she realized that the second mirror was the back to Kagura's.

Sure enough, the mirror swung away from her and Kagura poked her head through the hole and Kagome could see the woman's closet behind her as her background.

"Nice." Kagome gestured to the passageway between their two rooms. "Does Naraku know…?"

Shaking her head, Kagura replied, "Not that I know."

"Then should we really be talking here?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. She imitated Naraku's voice as she recalled, "'And it would be in your best interests if you two don't attempt to make a plan.' Doesn't exactly sound like a frickin' open invitation!"

"You're right, but we need to figure out a way to tell him. Otherwise, we're fucking screwed." Kagura's thin eyebrows furrowed as she narrowed her ruby orbs in deep thought. "Tell him as soon as possible, Kagome. That's the only way that the bastard will—" Kagura cut herself off in case Naraku _was_ watching, but Kagome understood where she was going.

Luckily, Kagome was also able to differentiate the _he_ and the _bastard_ as Inuyasha and Naraku, respectively. "You're right. I'm just going to sleep on it." There was just the slightest arch in one of Kagome's dark eyebrows as she spoke and Kagura smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome."

The two women each swung their particular mirrors shut, making sure to secure the latch. Kagome turned off the switch and closed the closet door behind her, taking her yellow pack with her instead of unpacking it. She sat down fluidly on the floor and rummaged through it, finding several articles of clothes similar to what she had on, what she considered camping clothes. Thick flannel, plaid, long sleeved shirts, hoodies, and thick, dark washed jeans or sweatpants and one pair of sneakers. Kagome sighed contentedly when she pulled out a small weathered photograph that Sesshomaru had taken the day Miroku proposed to Sango, four years ago. The memory of that day and that moment was still fresh in her mind.

_Kagome turned around and pulled him to the shallow water. "Come on, puppy. We need to dry off. Ugh! You're too heavy….." she struggled to drag him across the sand._

_Inuyasha chuckled and got up quickly, taking Kagome by surprise and causing her to fall backwards on her butt. He laughed when she got up, sand all over her butt._

"_Ahhh..that's your fault."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "How so miss?"_

_She smirked. "Well, monsieur, if it wasn't for your fat ass knocking me off balance, I wouldn't have gotten all this sand over my butt."_

_Inuyasha feigned an expression of sorrow. He bowed and looked up. "Let me make it up to you!" He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder._

_Kagome squealed and chuckled. While, beating his shoulder, she laughed out, "Put me down!"_

"_Nah. I'm having too much fun."_

_She pouted her lips. "Pretty please?"_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "Just for you." He carefully put her down and walked back to the hotel with her, side by side, simply enjoying her being there._

Holding the picture in her hands, Kagome lied down on the floor, pulling out a sleeping bag and burrowing deep into it. Her thick eyelashes fluttered as she finally slipped into unconsciousness and found herself seeing with amazing clarity, a familiarity that she knew so well. Kagome recognized the layout of her apartment and smiled softly.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome! Where the fuck are you?"

Kagome's vision separated from Inuyasha's and they weren't merely two voices anymore, just like the first night they had done something like this. Both were standing in the empty, moonlit clearing in the woods behind Kagome's childhood home and though it was still an illusion, they felt real to each other. Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt as though he had gotten the wind knocked out of him when she did that. He shook his head to clear it and made a point of not staring at her directly.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's tawny eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wench, you know that's not what I mean." His resolve started to waver. "You're not with Sango and Miroku and you haven't been checking in with me. Kagome, if you're not calling me on your cell phone, then it's because you can't!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. She sighed and fingered the pendant hanging in the hollow of her throat—the silver moon crest of the Takashi family. It was a new habit that she had before she lost it and had recently taken up again. Placing her other hand on her hip, she sighed disbelievingly.

Inuyasha's hands went up and he shook his head. "No, don't play that shit with me, Kagome! This isn't one of those moments where I'm overreacting and don't fucking try to give me that bullshit! Because I sure as hell won't take it."

"Fine." Kagome's almond eyes mirrored Inuyasha's and narrowed into tiny slits. "But it's not like I came here for a make out session, Takashi," she hissed.

His eyes and face softened and he sighed, letting his arms hang at his side lifelessly. "I…" Inuyasha sighed again. "I know. I'm just…"

"Worried?"

When Inuyasha nodded, Kagome moved into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. She laid her head on his chest and could faintly hear his heartbeat. Without hesitation, Inuyasha returned the gesture, resting his chin on the crown of her head, his silent affirmation.

"So why are you here?"

"You said you'd join me, didn't you? And I need you Inuyasha. I can't do this by myself, no matter how much I want to protect you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! That's my job, wench. So you were always going to tell me where you headed off to?" When Kagome slightly tensed in his arms, Inuyasha understood. "Okay, but why the change of heart then?"

"Midoriko came to me and she showed me something amazing."

"'Midoriko'?" Inuyasha scoffed. "The miko from those old fairy tales your grandfather spews at the shrine?" He shook his head slightly. "Okay, what did Midoriko say?"

Despite his skepticism, Kagome could tell that he did believe her, to which she responded with a smug smirk before continuing. Inuyasha noticed and pouted, flicking her nose playfully. They pulled apart and slumped down to the ground, the tall grass swaying around them in the light wind. She told him about Midoriko's revelation. She went into detail about how they were currently reincarnations of themselves, rewarded with a second chance at a life with no strife.

"But for some reason, Naraku wasn't destroyed like he was supposed to be during our final battle and he's been alive for five hundred years and with full recollection of everything." Kagome's eyebrows knit together as she tried to understand why. Turning to look at Inuyasha, she sighed. "You still don't believe me?"

"I think I do…. it's just a lot to take in."

Kagome knelt in front of Inuyasha, straddling his outstretched legs. She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned in so that their foreheads touched. Their eyes met, gold and honey, and Kagome touched her lips against Inuyasha and Inuyasha eagerly responded, his lips massaging hers slowly, his teeth slightly nipping her full bottom lip. Inuyasha wasn't prepared for what happened next. His mind was filled with flashes of the memories Kagome had just been shown herself and they pulled apart breathlessly, their chests heaving rapidly from more than the kiss.

"Do you believe me now?" Kagome panted.

Inuyasha looked back at her as if she had come from the grave and Kagome realized how the memories of them before must have affected him. "Bitch…" he teased.

Kagome grinned back. "Dog boy."

She slid her hands around his neck and lowered her lips onto his again, feeling his hands slide up her thighs, her hips, and secure themselves tightly around her waist. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha's lips left hers and moved down to the junction between her neck and collarbone, lightly sucking. She closed her eyes in bliss when Inuyasha's fangs grazed her skin and nipped at it, flicking his tongue at the tender skin right after, which she could tell would be bruised. Kagome pulled his face back to hers and his nipping continued on her bottom lip, asking. Both could feel their hearts pounding in their chest, about to break out of their ribcage, their blood rushing through every vein in their body, how their skin seemed to heat on their own accord. Kagome parted her lips slightly and Inuyasha wasted no time. His arms around her waist pulled her tighter so that she was flush against him, her hands limply pressed against his chest as she straddled him. Continuing to mold his lips against her own, Inuyasha felt a deep, husky growl rumble from somewhere deep in his chest and get lost between their lips.

Kagome couldn't take it much longer. Warm heat radiated from her stomach, spreading to the ends of her limbs. Inuyasha felt as if his lungs would explode and he pulled away from Kagome, lightly letting his lips brush her jaw line, move up to her right temple, and stop with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Smirking arrogantly, Inuyasha teased, "I thought you didn't come here for a make out session, _sweetie_. That was twice now that you started attacking me." His lips brushed her slightly swollen appendages. His forehead touched hers and both of their eyes still closed, the only sound their slowing breathing. "Could have fooled me."

Shaking her head, Kagome responded lamely with "Shut up."

"Is that how Midoriko returned your memories to you?" Inuyasha's amber eyes twinkled with mirth and he raised his eyebrow suggestively, causing Kagome's cheeks to turn bright red and earning him a punch. He grunted and chuckled right after. "I'm just teasing."

"Asshole… you've been spending too much time with Miroku these last few years."

"So are you ever going to tell me how exactly I'm going to get to you?"

Kagome answered his question with one of her own. "Kouga and Ayame have arrived right?"

"They're sleeping in the room next to Kichirou's. Hopefully, that's all the mangy wolves are doing." He shuddered. "But yeah, Kichirou's in safe hands— roaming, horny hands, but safe."

"Then come and get me, Inuyasha. I need you. But… you're not going to like where I am." She bit her lips nervously. "I'm with Naraku." Kagome screwed her eyes shut in anticipation of his inevitable blow up thanks to his infamous temper.

Kagome cracked open one eye and frowned. It was worse. Inuyasha's eyes had darkened from a bright gold to a shade resembling a field of wheat. His fangs were bared and a feral growl was slowly escaping from his curled lips.

"NARAKU?" he roared. "You went to that motherfucking bastard! After all that you've gone through in the past three years? All of that goddamn time when we could've been together…. You—you threw it away, Kagome! Everything, like it was just shit to you!" Inuyasha leapt agilely to his feet and turned away, his clawed fingers twisted in his thick silver tresses and Kagome curled into herself.

At the same time, most likely due to the fact that their minds were currently linked, the same memory came to mind. It was from the first night they had discovered they had a link.

_With vigor in his voice, Inuyasha promised, "Kagome, I'm coming to get you. We need to separate for now. You get some sleep, but I'm coming to get you." Looking her square in the eye, he swore, "And we're going to kick Naraku's ass together. I'm not going to try and act like the asshole I was, trying to do this on my own."_

Kagome's face fell. "I wasn't _trying_ to take down Naraku on my own, Inuyasha. I was trying to protect Kichirou because we agreed, a long time ago, that _that_ was what's most important."

When Inuyasha didn't say anything, she stood up and didn't make any indication of moving towards him. Her honey eyes were cold and her voice was full of steel. "Inuyasha, I didn't throw _anything_ away. I did it for _you_. I gave up my fucking freedom for _you_. I have to deal with that bastard and I do it for _you_. It was to make sure that _you_ were safe. I sure as hell couldn't bring you with me! And do you see this? _This!_ Right now! This is why I couldn't tell you, because of your fucking temper! Inuyasha, you can insult me all you like and that wouldn't matter to me, but to say that I threw it away is too much for me to take!" Kagome's voice broke slightly and Inuyasha's nose twitched as he picked up on the slight scent of saltwater. She laughed humorlessly. "Inuyasha, I love you," she said simply. "I don't know how many more times I have to say it, or prove it to you, but I do. And right now, you saying that by my trying to do what I thought was best was my way of _not_ loving you… I don't know anymore. I honestly don't."

Inuyasha's back was frozen and Kagome scoffed. Inuyasha could hear the subtle changes in her tone, her very pitch. It was slightly thick, with emotion. His ears perched on his head slightly turned in her direction when he heard a muffled sound that sounded like a choked back sob.

_Ah… fuck._

Inuyasha hated it when crying was involved, especially when girls cried, especially over him, especially Kagome, _especially_ when Kagome cried over him. Resigned, he turned around and his amber irises met Kagome's hurt, honey almond eyes. Immediately, he felt horrible and moved swiftly to her side, and wrapped his arms around her but Kagome pushed on his chest. Inuyasha held onto her even tighter and refused to let go, and Kagome's hard shoves became weaker before she cried into his chest, holding on to the thin, grey t-shirt Inuyasha was wearing.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Her apology caused Inuyasha's chest to constrict and he forced himself to breathe. She shouldn't have had to apologize for anything. He buried his face in her thick hair, both relishing in the smell of fresh honeysuckles, lilies, and vanilla and wanting to rip something to shreds at the scent of Naraku, faintly lingering on her. With another tentative sniff, he also realized that Kagura's scent was on her as well. He growled when he realized Naraku had touched her face.

"He hit you?" Inuyasha's quiet voice scared Kagome more than when he roared at her. "That lowlife piece of shit had the fucking nerve to hit you?" Inuyasha was incensed when a primal instinct inside of him began to rage with fury that someone would touch his mate and his vision began to bleed red.

Kagome took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Worry about that later, I'm going to have to go soon. Leave Kichirou with Kouga and Ayame and find me. I have no idea where I am… you can probably ask Sesshomaru to ask Kagura. Inuyasha I can't do this without you, but I need _you_. My Inuyasha…" She tiptoed and their noses brushed while Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in his comforting, masculine scent that she was so attracted to. As sandalwood, spice, and mint filled her senses, she brushed her lips against his cheeks. "Come back to me," she pleaded.

Inuyasha's scarlet eyes receded to their normal gold and Kagome was relieved to see them shine back at her in the moonlight of the clearing. It never occurred to her how safe they were at night, underneath the gentle moon and twinkling stars. She had also been more of a night person, felt more at home in the dark. Kagome caught herself remembering falling asleep wondering which star Inuyasha was sleeping under. Her slender fingers found the pendant hanging around her neck again and everything fit into place for her. It was inevitable.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She hugged him tightly, whispering, "Don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't know what would happen to me if…" Kagome sighed. "Just promise you'll be by my side soon, okay? While I'm there, I'm going to try and find Kikyo and Suikotsu. Hopefully Kagura can help."

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome's face fell and her dark eyebrows caused lines to appear on her forehead as they scrunched together. "Why?"

"About earlier—" when Kagome opened her mouth, Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm still sorry about that. And I'm sorry that I can't—"

"Inuyasha, it's oka—"

"No but I—"

"You don't have to aplo—"

"Why won't you just le—"

"Because I don't want to—"

"Woman, let me apologize!"

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter!"

The young couple stared at each other indignantly, fuming. Kagome had her hands on her hips and her lower lip jutted out in a small pout while she glared at the equally stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest arrogantly, his nose turned up in the air. He looked away from her and muttered a small, "Keh!"

Defeated, Kagome threw her hands in the air with a sharp sigh. "Why do we always fight?" she muttered. "I really need to go, so when you've grown up, you'll grab Tetsusaiga and tell Sesshomaru to contact Kagura, right?" She spoke in a patronizing tone that had Inuyasha's eyebrow twitching in irritation. She counted on her fingers. "And you have to make sure that Ayame and Kouga don't spoil Kichirou too much. Oh! And everyone needs to know what Midoriko told me. That's got to be important…" Kagome smiled sweetly. "Oh, and Inuyasha…? One more thing, you nee—"

"Grr…wench." Before she could nag him any further, his arm shot out in a dizzyingly fast motion that Kagome's eyes couldn't catch and he roughly pressed his lips to hers, a kiss that wasn't meant for romance but for dominance. Inuyasha's hands trailed down Kagome's spine in a way that had her shivering under his touch. He smirked against her lips and pulled her closer, tighter. Inuyasha's body betrayed him when her small hands stroked the furry appendages on top of his head and he moaned into her mouth, his hands squeezing her posterior as punishment. Kagome slapped him lightly for that but he ignored the handprint-shaped pain on his cheek in order to continue molding his lips against hers. Once his lungs felt as if they were on fire, he pulled away from her, her pink lips beginning to swell again.

"I really wish I had those beads again…"

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm free!"

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Kagome folded her arms, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Sit boy," she tried. She frowned when nothing happened, eliciting another cocky grin from the hanyou in front of her, which both annoyed the hell out of her and turned her on. As a result, her cheeks colored pink from both anger and lust.

The grin fell from Inuyasha's face and he put a hand on her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking the soft skin (whoa, major alliteration). His face grave, Inuyasha promised, "I'll come for you, Kagome."

Leaning against his large, rough hand, Kagome smiled. "You always do."

Inuyasha jerked awake, immediately regretting it when we woke up and ended up slamming his head into a corner of Kagome's wooden coffee table. "Fuck!" he whispered. The impact of his skull against the furniture caused several magazines to slide off the edge and land next to his head. He sighed and lifted himself to check on Kichirou when Ayame bumped into him.

"Oof! Oh, Inuyasha. Was that you making all that noise?" Ayame tucked a fiery lock of hair behind one of her elfish ears. She closed the door behind her and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the boy sprawled out on his bed. "I was just checking on him… Are you okay?" Her emerald eyes stared at him with concern. Nevertheless, she didn't bother him when he didn't respond. "Kouga just went out for some food. We would've asked you what you wanted, but you were pretty knocked out." She slightly shrugged her shoulders. "…and we found some ramen in the cupboard so…"

When Inuyasha's face didn't soften, Ayame scoffed. "Okay. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Keh! What are you talking about, Ayame? I'm fine." Inuyasha leaned against the hallway wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his head hanging down.

Another scoff escaped Ayame's lips and she mirrored his posture on the opposite wall, save for bowing her head. Instead she tilted it slightly, squinting at him. "Doesn't seem like it."

An irritable sigh left Inuyasha and he glared at her through his thick bangs. Ayame annoyingly grinned back at him, her fangs glinting at him. She stretched her arm across the hall and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Come on. I've been secluded with you and everybody else for three goddamn years. I think I know by now when you're a little pissed off."

"No one asked you tag along, Ayame," Inuyasha snapped. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index finger. "And I'm _not_ pissed off. I'm fucking furious!"

The front door slammed close and they stepped out into the living room to see Kouga with a large paper bag in his arms full of the take out he and Ayame ordered. He put the bag down onto the kitchen counter and shivered, tiny white flakes falling off of him and melting once it touched the floor. "It's like a blizzard out there…New York—it's so fucking cold! Even when it snows in Japan, it's nothing like this." Kouga looked up from unpacking the various Chinese containers and turned his arctic orbs to Ayame and Inuyasha staring at him, eyebrows raised. "What? What'd I miss?"

Ayame made her way to his side and kissed him on the cheek, wrinkling her nose when her lips touched the scratchy stubble of his chin. She slapped him playfully. "A good shave, that's what you missed. But I think what you're talking about is the fact that Inuyasha's pissed off— no, more than that. He's 'fucking furious'!" She rolled her bright green eyes at him and turned her attention to a container, unfolding the box and picking up a pair of chopsticks. While she placed a piece of her spicy spring roll in her mouth, she continued talking, "I think he knows something," she swallowed, "and he's not telling."

Kouga turned his icy blue eyes to the hanyou's. "Seriously? Inuyasha, come on, I know we may not always be so nice to each other, but I like to think that in the last three years we've spent together hunting that bastard, you'd at least start to trust me a little."

"You guys won't believe me…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them. "You guys are mates." He ignored Ayame's chopsticks dropping food back into the container and the rosy color her cheeks took, as well as the blush on Kouga's face while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Spare me. Despite how much you guys make fun of them, my ears _do_ hear as well as yours, if not better. And like you said, I've spent the last three years with you… the last year being fucking unbearable for me at night." Inuyasha shuddered for effect.

"Okay, so we've been mates since last year. We're grown adults." Kouga raised his eyebrows. "What are you getting at, mutt?" His eyes discreetly moved to the mark nestled at the junction of Ayame's neck and collarbone—three intricate spirals, the mark of the three Wolf Clans, of which only two now existed— Ayame's of the North, and Kouga's of the South. Kouga looked back at Inuyasha, "Are you really telling us this to complain about how good I am in bed?"

Ignoring Kouga, Inuyasha continued, "Then you guys have tried that link thing between you two, right?" Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the excited tone his voice was getting and how he got louder. "You've heard me talk about having it with Kagome and how Sesshomaru and Kagura use it to communicate!"

"Inuyasha, what's your goddamn point?

"I just talked to Kagome and—"

Ayame rolled her eyes and picked up the spring roll again. "So _that's_ why you're so moody. Did you guys have a fight again?"

"Agh, will you just listen to me?" he demanded. "If you believe that I can communicate with Kagome, then will you believe that I'm not crazy despite what I say next?"

Kouga grumbled, "I've always thought you were crazy as fuck when I first met you and your temperamental, jealous ass." He sighed. "But I still believe you."

Ayame put her hands on her hips. "What exactly is so hard for us to believe Inuyasha?"

Just as Kagome had done earlier, Inuyasha answered her question with one of his own. "Do the both of you have any crap that your ancestors might have had about five hundred years ago?"

_Maybe touching one of their things from before will jog their memory…_

Scowling, Ayame replied, "Yes, but it's not crap, Inuyasha!" She exhaled forcefully. "I have a necklace that's been passed down for a while. My mom had it for a couple hundred years until I was born. Now it's mine until I have my own daughter." Kouga gulped nervously at that and Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'll go get it." On her way to her room, she slapped the back of Kouga's head, forcing him to hunch his shoulders and cringe away.

"How about you flea bag?"

Kouga snorted. "Annoying mutt. Calling _me_ a flea bag…" He sighed and shook his head, his long, dark ponytail swaying with the movement. "Yeah I have my Goraishi… it should be from about that time."

Inuyasha's mind flashed back to the devastating and awesome power of his Goraishi. Kouga's own claw would transform and infused with the power of Goraishi, the power of all of thousands of his ancestors'' souls in order to help him defeat Naraku and avenge his friends' death.

"It is from that time. But no… don't transform your claw into Goraishi. We should wait until we're kicking Naraku's ass to release that kind of power." Inuyasha smirked and Kouga smirked back.

"Fine… but I think the little puppy's just afraid of my Goraishi."

The smirk from Inuyasha's face fell and he lunged for Kouga, who narrowly avoided him, leaping backwards to behind the couch. "Still so slow after all these years, huh dog shit?" Kouga's cocky grin fell from his face after his taunting. Inuyasha lowered his claws, and stared wide eyed at the wolf demon, whose sky blue irises disappeared as the black of his pupil expanded.

"Okay, I've got it, Inuyasha! And I heard you two fighting so don—" Ayame gasped and dropped her emerald necklace, the three pendants thudding to the hardwood floor. "What's happening to Kouga?" She ran towards him, but Inuyasha was quicker and pulled her back. "Let me go! Don't keep me away from my mate, Inuyasha or else I can't be held accountable for any shit that happens to you!" she wailed.

"Ayame, he's not in pain… I think he's _remembering_."

"He's…he's what?" Ayame panted in Inuyasha's arms. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha picked up her necklace and fisted her hands over the delicate jewelry. "Listen to me, Ayame. Do you remember your grandfather? You lived with him and the other wolves in the Northern Mountains. You were betrothed to Kouga under the lunar rainbow but the bastard forgot and started lusting over Kagome. Do you remember?"

His tawny eyes met her emerald eyes as she struggled to comprehend what he was saying before she let out a small gasp, and just like Kouga, her pupils expanded, until there was a rim of emerald in her eyes, eclipsed by black. Inuyasha dropped her hands and stared at the two wolf youkai in his room, sighing heavily.

"Only me… Shit likes this only happens in _my_ world. Hell, this one and the one before it." He pulled out his phone and called his older brother. Sesshomaru answered after one ring.

"What, Inuyasha?" he demanded.

"Listen, Sesshomaru, I don't have time for your bullshit— this is important!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Why, what happened? Did something happen to Kagura or to Kagome?" Sesshomaru's tone had lost some of its edge and began to soften.

"You hate me," Inuyasha began.

Uncharacteristically, Sesshomaru snorted into the phone. "Inuyasha, that's ridiculous. I may not exactly get along with you, but I don't hate you." Even more aberrantly, he added, in soft tones that Inuyasha could only perceptibly pick up on, "You're my brother, half-brother or not. Blood runs deep in our family." Sesshomaru sniffed arrogantly, "And I don't plan on being the first to betray such a bloodline."

Groaning, Inuyasha gave up on that plan. Jogging his memory won't work for him like it did for Kouga. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him get a damn word in edgewise. He opted for using the same technique he used with Ayame, who were now out of their stupor and staring at each other with wide eyes. "Get Tenseiga and wake up Miroku and Sango. Put them on speaker."

There was a rustling sound in the background and muffled conversation before Miroku's voice came out the speaker groggily. "Inuyasha? What the hell's the matter with you? It's three-fucking-thirty in the morning."

"Shut up and stop complaining. Sango, you brought Kirara and your hiraikotsu, didn't you?"

Sango scoffed. "Of course, considering that there's a pretty good chance we're going to be getting in a fight."

"That's fine. Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha knew that it was testament to their friendship that he knew when the pervert was falling asleep, even over the phone.

Miroku grunted in response and Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru sigh before Sango hissed, "Wake up, idiot!" Inuyasha and Kouga raised an eyebrow when the sound of a thud and groan while Ayame giggled but stifled it behind her hand.

"Oi! Wake up, you asshole. Do you have any crap that's old and spiritual from like… oh I don't know… five hundred years ago?" Inuyasha threw his phone to Kouga and threw his hands in the air, making his way to the kitchen.

"I—five hundred years ago? Inuyasha, do you hear yourself? What kind of shit would I have saved for five hundred years. What did Kouga and Ayame have?"

"I have a necklace that's been passed down by my mother and she's much older than five hundred years…and Inuyasha kind of said some things," Ayame offered.

Kouga shrugged even though Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku couldn't see. "Inuyasha and I chased each other around the room."

"Yeah, and you're too far for me to do that, so think!" Inuyasha ordered. He struggled to remember Miroku from before and screwed his eyes shut. Suddenly, he took the phone back from Kouga, crossing from the kitchen to the living room in a blur. "Miroku, do you have any of those special prayer beads?"

"I don't know Inuy— my _what_? You never gave a damn about my spiritual training. How do you know about my rosary?"

"So you have it?" Ayame pressed.

"Yes, but—"

"No buts," Inuyasha roared. "Just all of you grab whatever you just told me you had and we'll get started."

The process was much more tedious and wasted valuable time for no reason, but Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when everyone was now caught up with what Kagome had shared with him earlier that night. Inuyasha hung up the phone with direct orders, disappointed when Sesshomaru already told him that Kagura had contacted him and that Naraku has them secluded somewhere in the wilderness in Maine. He turned to the now cold take out on the kitchen counter and looked back at Ayame. She laughed and nodded.

"Sure, Inuyasha. I think after all you went through tonight, you can have some food. But I thought you would've raided Kagome's pantry for ramen." She joined him in the kitchen and opened up the wooden cupboards when she heard the kettle whistling with the boiling water.

Slurping down some noodles, Inuyasha swallowed and smiled toothily. "Who says I won't?"

The three of them sitting down in the kitchen, Kouga swallowed his mouthful and asked, "So now what? We've been hunting this bastard for half a century and besides that time when we almost had him, this is the closest we've come to actually getting the little fucker."

"That's easy. You two watch Kichirou. Just in case Naraku tries to go after him. The rest of us will find our way to Kagome and the rest of them and get them away. Then…we kill the little shit." Inuyasha shrugged as if there was no question about it. "So I'll leave once Kichirou wakes up and I say goodbye."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Since when do you like children?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kichirou's not a child." His tone was embedded with a minute amount of sadness at the fact. "He's had to grown up so much. But I've never _not_ liked children, Ayame."

"Really? Because the way you used to treat Shippo before was far from fatherly," she pointed out.

Kouga smirked. "Yeah, but the little runt looked up to this asshole anyway." He took another bite of his food and asked, "Sho whhanf ahhh oooh gwing tuh do?"

Inuyasha stared at him as though he had grown another head. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Ayame rolled her emerald eyes. "He said 'So what are you going to do?'. I assume he means once you leave us and you find Kagome. How exactly do you expect to do that?"

"Well Kagome's been claimed as my mate… shouldn't be too hard. Can't you guys just…_feel_ wherever the heck you are if you really need to?" Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but we're full blown mates, dude. Claimed each other, marked each other, _and_ fucked each other." Kouga winced when Ayame punched his arm, her face bright red. "What? Fine. We _made love_ to each other. Happy? OW!" He rubbed his jaw and got up to get ice from the freezer.

Scowling, Ayame yelled, "You're a youkai, it doesn't hurt that badly and it won't even bruise."

"Yeah, but you're a youkai, too, Ayame! Therefore, that fucking hurt and therefore, I need some goddamn ice!" Kouga winced again when he put the paper towel of ice to his jaw and hissed softly.

Inuyasha got up and made his way to Kagome's room. "Okay, well I'll leave the marital problems to yourselves while I go and talk to Kagome and try to figure out how to find her." As he walked away, Inuyasha continued his taunting, "I don't know Kouga… I think that the bond that I have with Kagome is pretty strong. Stronger than any bond she would have had with _anyone_ else, especially a smelly old wolf." He narrowly avoided the steamed bun hurled at him and chuckled, his sensitive ears picking up the higher frequency of laughter that came from Ayame.

He threw himself onto Kagome's bed, his arms splayed out in the shape of a 'T' and the soft down comforter melded to his form. He stared up at her ceiling and closed his eyes, thinking of her and when he blinked, he was in a strange room that smelled too much like Naraku. Inuyasha saw something out of the corner of his eye and he was drawn to a weathered photograph of himself and her on the beach. He didn't need to think for long to remember every detail about the second that photo was taken. Inuyasha felt his heart tug a bit when he noticed that Kagome had it clutched in her hands while she slept. He knelt down next to her sleeping body and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Oi, wench," he muttered, though there was no hard edge to his tone, only a gentleness that he rarely showed anyone besides maybe his mother. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, he whispered, "Kagome…wake up, Kagome."

Kagome mumbled something and turned away, snuggling deeper into her sleeping bag.

The golden eyed hanyou chuckled affectionately and placed soft kisses on the top of her head, trailing down her temple…her jaw… her chin…the corner of her mouth…and he rested his lips on hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Wake up Kaggy-chan."

"Ugh. Don't call me that. I barely tolerate it when Sango and Ayame tease me with that." Kagome's thick eyelashes fluttered and her eyelids slowly lifted. "Inuyasha?"

Snorting, he retorted, "Who else would it be?" He grunted when she threw herself into his lap, crushing him with a vice grip around his neck. Inuyasha grinned at her in response. "So what have you found out?"

"After we talked, I talked to Kagura and she knows where Kikyo and Suikotsu are being held but there's not much we can do." The corners of her lips tugged down into a frown and Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together. He took a clawed finger and tried pulling up the corners of her mouth, causing her to smile for real. "I'm out of my element here. I have no control and leaving is the hardest thing to accomplish right now. We've been searching to find a way out of here and Kagura's been sneaking around at night from before I decided to come here. I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I think that he's getting suspicious. He called for her… she hasn't come back to her room yet." She stepped away from him and into the closet and showed him the mirror. "This other mirror is the back to the one located in her closet. I can hear if she's come back and she hasn't."

Gold met honey and Inuyasha asked, "What does your instinct tell you?"

"He knows Inuyasha. And if somehow he knows that I'm talking to you right now… we're screwed. So you need to go and just come and find us."

"That's why I'm here. I found a way." He grinned at her arrogantly and Kagome rolled her eyes. "I've learned something about you, Kagome. When you don't want to be found, you really don't want to be found. So before I gave you the necklace, I—"

"Let me guess. There's a tracking device in this?" She held up the pendant of the Takashi family crest, the silver glinting in the soft light.

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't believe I forgot... anyway, I came here so that I could activate it." He shrugged when Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking. "I didn't do it before because I didn't want to resort to that unless I had to."

Kagome understood his words to mean that he truly valued her and her opinion and that he trusted her, even if he was overprotective. He waited until it was absolutely necessary for the tracker to be activated… for her, despite how helpful it would have been to activate it from the very instant he returned the necklace to her. Inuyasha lifted the pendant with a finger and pulled something out of his back jeans pocket and Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it was a long chain with a pendant of the Takashi crest hanging off.

Inuyasha followed her gaze and a small smile appeared on his face "Everyone in the family has the crest on some sort of jewelry they own. Dad has a ring, Mom has a necklace like you, and Sesshomaru…actually, I don't know what Sesshomaru has. But I was given the pendant a while ago and I just put it on this jewelry chain I found and keep it in my back pocket."

He held the two crescent moons together and explained, "They're a matched set. They can only be activated or deactivated once they're next to each other." Kagome noticed that the molten gold of Inuyasha's eyes seemed to flash with emotion and his words suddenly took on a much deeper meaning for the both of them. Inuyasha blushed, stammering, "Some kind of magnetic pulse thing…I wasn't really paying attention when the guy explained it to me. Just wanted something that was easy to use."

Kagome blinked when Inuyasha let the pendant fall back down onto her chest. "Inuyasha, how are you here?" She scoffed incredulously. "I know that we can talk, but that's all in our minds. This…is corporeal!"

"Your mine. And I'm yours." Kagome's heart leapt at his words— it was the closest he had come to admitting what he felt for her. "We don't need to be full blown mates to have all the perks like some couples. Besides, I'm a Takashi. I tend to get what I want." He smirked. "Maybe I'll tell you when this is all over."

Kagome smirked back. "You have no idea," she deduced. She laughed and slapped his arm when his smirk disappeared, revealing the truth. "You should go and hurry and get yourself over here for real. Stay safe."

"Keh! You should really start taking your own advice." He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Kagome sighed sadly and pressed her head against the mirror, listening for Kagura's return. She heard the door open and Kagura gasp and then a thud. The door shut and Kagome was frozen at her spot. The sound of a latch being opened traveled to the other side and Kagome leaned away when the mirror swung away. Kagura came into sight, her creamy skin looking even more pallid, resembling her sister. The contrast between her complexion and her dark hair and vivid eyes was so alien to Kagome.

"He knows! The bastard _knows!_" she growled.

"What? How?" Kagome could feel her heart sink to her stomach. Her stomach, however, felt as though it was lodged in her throat and she couldn't breathe. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"No. Everyone we know is currently walking into a death trap." Kagura looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. "We could always tell them not to come," she suggested.

Kagome shook her head. Adamantly, she rejected the idea, "No way in hell." Pursing her lips, she acknowledged her friends' loyalty. "If we tell them to back off, they'll wonder why and there isn't any lie good enough. We would have to tell them the truth and the truth would only have them rush even faster here— especially Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"So we just _let_ them hurry to their deaths?"

"We let them come and join them and we _fight_." Biting down on her bottom lip, Kagome knit her eyebrows together in worry. "By my guess, they'll be here by today. What time is it now?"

"A little after five in the morning."

"Then we'll be fighting for our lives before the day ends. Unfortunately, that's something I feel in my gut."

* * *

Inuyasha ignored the biting feeling of the freezing wind against his skin as he raced through the thick, dense forest. As he came down from the apex of his jump, Inuyasha sprinted several meters before he lunged back into the air, nearing the top of the green trees that smelled like Christmas. With a quick glance to his peripheral vision, Inuyasha could see the navy blue of the night mix with a pearly gray before the bright orange light of the sunrise hit him. It was coming down to it. Deep in his gut, he knew that the day would bring them one step closer to downfall, whether it be his or Naraku's he didn't know. What he did know was that Kagome wouldn't suffer anymore and he would give his life to make sure of that.

In the back of his mind, Inuyasha thought back to Kichirou and Kouga and Ayame back at Kagome's apartment in New York. There was just this look of knowing in his burgundy eyes when Inuyasha said goodbye to him and to listen to Ayame and Kouga. When he hugged him tightly, Kichirou held on with a vicelike grip and Inuyasha knew that the kid was scared he was about to lose his family.

He pushed his thoughts all the way to the back of his mind and he vaguely acknowledged his name being called. Inuyasha turned to his right and saw Sesshomaru's form in line with him, leaping from tree to tree until he landed with a loss of momentum. His nearly identical amber eyes were, as usual, impassive but they held a strange drive that Inuyasha hadn't seen before. The two brothers understood. Inuyasha nodded stoically and Sesshomaru faced forward again. Behind them, Kirara carried Sango and Miroku. They had suggested that Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu go to New York and help Kouga and Ayame keep watch as Kichirou was most likely the target out of all of them.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from Kirara. "How much farther?"

"Not much… I haven't had to use Kagome's pendant in a while. It's reeked of Naraku and his fucking cronies for the last couple of miles," Inuyasha announced. He looked back to Sesshomaru. "From what Renkotsu told us, Naraku's only got one real lackey left— Kyokotsu."

"Kagura's informed me that he's also gotten rid of many others or that they've died trying to get Kagome and Kichirou. And his own resources in the past three years have been exhausted, making the little girl his only follower besides Kyokotsu." Sesshomaru's eyebrow slightly ticked upwards. "Apparently, she does everything Naraku orders her to without question and without emotion."

"Sounds like you and Dad." Despite the tense situation, Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to take a jab at his older brother.

Glaring at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sniffed and continued, "Yes, but I don't have a powerful mirror that can suck your soul and use your body as a puppet, now do I?"

"Nope." Inuyasha shook his head. "But your teeth are sharp as fuck. I guess that's pretty scary."

"Is this your way of trying to act arrogant as you usually do, Inuyasha? Because I think the stress is getting to you."

Inuyasha made a face and sneered, "Yeah, I've got a bunch grey hairs sticking out of my head." He caught his brother's eyes and the two smirked. Inuyasha chuckled as they made their way through the forest, his mirth dying as he came to an empty, circular clearing. "This doesn't make sense."

Miroku leapt off of Kirara and nodded. "The demonic aura it just…"

"Vanished," Sango finished. She stroked the top of Kirara's head affectionately. "What about his scent trail?"

"It's gone." Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the clearing, along with everyone else. He narrowed his eyes at the center suspiciously. "A barrier…." he mused.

"So we're in the right place," Inuyasha declared. He grinned and unsheathed the sword at his side, a light surrounding the blade as it exited the sheath so that it emerged as a gigantic sword, resembling the fang that his father gave to forge the sword. Tetsusaiga began to glow red and Inuyasha boasted, "A barrier won't be any problem for us."

With a yell, Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga over his head and brought down to the air in front of him, the red blade stopping midair when connecting with the barrier, the impact rippling throughout the entire clearing so that the group could see the shimmer of the sprawling mansion Naraku was keeping hidden. However, they were only allowed a glimpse as it disappeared after a few breaths. Sango and Miroku stared agape at the now empty-appearing clearing and the invisible mansion. Inuyasha snarled dangerously.

"What?" Sango gasped. "Naraku's barrier… Red Tetsusaiga wasn't able to shatter the barrier!"

Miroku nodded. "Is it just me or is anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu right now? This happened before when Naraku strengthened his barrier five hundred years ago."

"You're right. And I know just what to do!" The Tetsusaiga pulsed and the red returned to the shining blade. "I'll hit it with the wind scar and the barrier should go down for longer than a couple of seconds. Then we charge in." Inuyasha rushed at the arc and slashed the blade, bringing it down to the ground so that three large waves of demonic youki charged from him towards the barrier, causing three large crevasses in its wake. Once the barrier went down, they ran through and with another quick swing of his blade, Inuyasha aimed the wind scar at the house, destroying an entire wall.

"Naraku, you bastard! Come and face us!"

"Inuyasha!"

They all turned up and saw Kagome with Kagura, along with two other shadows coasting along on one of Kagura's huge feathers. Kagome jumped off lithely and landed on her feet, a few feet from Inuyasha, and grunted at the hard landing. She ran to his side while Kagura lowered the feather gently to the ground before locking eyes with Sesshomaru. Their attention was now drawn to Suikotsu groaning in pain in Kikyo's arms, his body covered in blood.

Kikyo stroked him softly as even the slightest pressure caused him pain. She turned her dark brown eyes to her cousin and nodded gratefully. "What you and Kagura did… Kagome, I can't thank you enough."

"I still wasn't able to keep him from hurting Suikotsu… I couldn't stop him."

"But he's alive— he wouldn't have been if you hadn't gotten in the way, Kagome. So thank you."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and turned her back towards him. "Got in the way of _what_ attack, Kagome? Didn't I tell you to take your own advice and stay safe?"

"If you weren't so hot headed and took the time to stop and realize that I'm not hurt at all then maybe you'd realize that I _did_!" She let out a shrill cry of frustration. "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. I think we have some more important things to deal with."

"Fine," Inuyasha grudgingly conceded, "but just stay back a little bit."

"No. I'm staying with you."

"Bitch…"

Kagura's voice intercepted their argument and though Kagome and Inuyasha didn't stop their glare contest, Kagura advised the hanyou, "Inuyasha, what if you were in your weak state right now and Kagome told you to stay behind?"

"I would listen to her."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Bullshit!"

"I'm not having you so close to danger!"

"Inuyasha, if you truly want to have Kagome as a mate, then I suggest you better prove that you would be able to protect you, her, and your family. So stop your whining and let her fight," Sesshomaru interceded.

Inuyasha groaned and looked back into Kagome's eyes, fierce with determination and, resigned, stated, "You know it's impossible to say 'no' to you, right?"

"Then why do you keep fighting me?"

"Ego."

Everyone looked at Miroku who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Inuyasha don't glare at me like that. You know it's true."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break up such a touching moment. Maybe I should come back later?"

Inuyasha immediately settled into a defensive posture, holding the large blade in front of him while Kagome stood to his side, notching an arrow into her bow. Kyokotsu grinned eerily in response. Looking over Kagome, he commented, "You were the only target I've failed to capture, girl. And when you willingly walk into Naraku's hands, you expect me to let you go?" He laughed derisively. "Naraku wants you dead, I'll do it myself. The bastard never does his own work anyway."

"You're going to have to get through me first asshole and I don't guarantee that that's going to happen anytime soon."

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Jazzie Fizzle: **Thank you! I like to think that music is the one thing that everyone can relate to. I'm glad to see that my story hasn't caused people to lose interest, especially yours. Thanks for the awesome review.

**Sorokuluvr1: **I messaged you about this, but I just wanted to reiterate. Inuyasha and Kagome _are_ together! Yay. Except, per usual, Kagome sacrifices _everything_, even her own happiness in order to save the ones she loved so while they are physically separated, they are very much, emotionally (and after all, isn't that more important?) bonded and together. As you probably saw in the last chapter, that whole mate psychic link think helps with the physical stuff, too.

**Diamond369:** I like to think that I'm doing an awesome job. Hell, I think I'm doing awesome when I manage to update, regardless of how I feel about how I wrote the chapter. Haha, thanks for the review.

**Everyone**: YES! Somehow, as I was writing it into the last chapter, I had funny feeling that _Remembering Sunday_ by All Time Low (SQUEEEE! Alex Gaskarth :3) would go over quite well. Glad to see my instincts were right.

Read. **Review.** Wonder.


	22. Adjustments

Chapter 22: Adjustments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_Inuyasha, if you truly want to have Kagome as a mate, then I suggest you better prove that you would be able to protect you, her, and your family. So stop your whining and let her fight," Sesshomaru interceded._

_Inuyasha groaned and looked back into Kagome's eyes, fierce with determination and, resigned, stated, "You know it's impossible to say 'no' to you, right?"_

"_Then why do you keep fighting me?"_

"_Ego."_

_Everyone looked at Miroku who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Inuyasha don't glare at me like that. You know it's true."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break up such a touching moment. Maybe I should come back later?"_

_Inuyasha immediately settled into a defensive posture, holding the large blade in front of him while Kagome stood to his side, notching an arrow into her bow. Kyokotsu grinned eerily in response. Looking over Kagome, he commented, "You were the only target I've failed to capture, girl. And when you willingly walk into Naraku's hands, you expect me to let you go?" He laughed derisively. "Naraku wants you dead, I'll do it myself. The bastard never does his own work anyway."_

"_You're going to have to get through me first, asshole and I don't guarantee that that's going to happen anytime soon."_

* * *

Kagome lightly sidestepped towards Inuyasha and he managed to keep his cool as soon as she pressed her body flush against his side, their silent way of communicating that they were in this together. Inuyasha ducked his head a fraction of an inch, nodding at her and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her pink lips twitch into what he guessed was a smirk before settling back into a hard mask. He inwardly chuckled at how much he seemed to be rubbing off on her before the gravity of the situation roughly pushed away his small moment of mirth.

Inuyasha scoffed and rested the large blade over his shoulder, his lips curving up into a cocky smirk. "Understand this, you oversized, ugly ass ogre," he began. "You just made the wrong fucking choice to listen to Naraku and you dug yourself into a bigger hole when you decided to hunt down Kagome and attack her…" Inuyasha's voice was a snarl at this point. "And by threatening to kill her, you've just signed your own fucking death certificate!"

The large fang gracefully curved in the air as Inuyasha swung the gleaming Tetsusaiga from its position on his shoulder blade to in front of him, gripped tightly between his two hands. As before, three blinding strikes of the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar cut through the earth, leaving behind jagged trails as they made their way towards Kyokotsu.

There was a collective gasp when the dust of the clearing settled and Kyokotsu's grotesque form stood before them, entirely whole with a smirk that caused Inuyasha's insides to turn uncomfortably. He snorted and ignored the ill feeling in his gut and without any sort of thought process, charged towards him and bared his fangs and a guttural growl rumbled up his throat. He faintly heard his friends' calls for him for being too rash, too stubborn, and too hot-headed. Inuyasha roared in anger, ignoring them and swinging the large sword at the smug looking behemoth staring him down. As the world around him obliterated into a cloud of rock and dust, illuminated by the bright light of Tetsusaiga's power, Inuyasha felt as though he threw his entire soul and being into this strike, listening to the shrill of the high, soprano of Kagome's voice cutting into the mayhem. A sharp ray of light shot through the dust cloud— a quick blaze of soft, pink blush whizzing by that joined the curl of Tetsusaiga before the two collided into Kyokotsu.

Inuyasha gracefully leapt away from him, and turned his back to the force of the collision, quickly enveloping Kagome in his arms, her head buried deeply into his chest just as they felt the force of the explosion wash over them in a forceful gust, carrying dust over them. The light still shone through their tightly shut eyelids. When the environment around them was silent and the air around them was still, Inuyasha loosened his grip so that the both of them could lift their heads. They peered around them to glance at their friends and comrades, who were safe, though in several states of injury, the worst being Suikotsu.

"Well that was anti-climactic."

Everyone shot Miroku a dirty look and he shrugged, chuckling nervously.

Kagome gasped lightly and pulled away from Inuyasha, rushing to where Kyokotsu stood just moments before and crouched down to the ground, holding several tiny, glinting objects in her palm. She stood up and turned back, holding her palm out to them.

"Three sacred jewel shards…"

Kagome looked up at Sango, nodding solemnly. "That's why it was so difficult to get rid of him…" Her honey eyes stared at the seemingly harmless jewel shards, lost in an unfathomable expression. It was as if a spell had been cast over her. "It doesn't make any sense!" she muttered to herself.

A soft groan had Kagome tear her gaze away from the shards and towards Suikotsu, still bleeding profusely near Kikyo and Kagura. Kikyo's hands were stained with fresh crimson red with a morbid under layer of black, dried blood. They were pressed on one of his more grievous wounds while Kagura tore parts of her clothing to serve as makeshift bandages on his other lacerations. Suikotsu had a sheen of sweat on his forehead while his skin was stark white. His grey green eyes rolled back as he bit out another groan through his teeth.

Inuyasha grimaced in sympathy. "We need to get moving. We should regroup with everyone and move Kichirou again." He turned to Kagome expectantly, who nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled, we meet up with everyone and start from scratch." His ocher orbs turned back to where Kyokotsu was supposedly obliterated. "Doesn't feel right… that was pretty easy," he murmured in a voice less than a whisper.

While everyone turned their attention to Suikotsu, Kagome rubbing his upper arm reassuringly as she passed by him, Sesshomaru stepped closer to his younger brother. "Kagome found the jewel shards… that usually means that you killed the vermin doesn't it? The presence of the jewel shards would explain why it wasn't so easy until Kagome joined your attack. After all, he was only human."

"No… that's exactly my point. Kagome would've sensed them!" Inuyasha was adamant, casting a steely gaze into the surrounding trees. An uneasy feeling settled back into his stomach. "We have to leave this place now; I'm getting the creeps." A crease appeared in between his eyebrows and Inuyasha's mouth barely moved while he continued in a hushed voice, "Sesshomaru, we need to leave or else some nasty shit is about to happen."

Nodding with a minute tilt of his head, Sesshomaru retorted, "Suikotsu needs to get to a real medical facility, as well. However, we can't go to a hospital— Naraku might check for his medical records… leading to our location." Lifting his head, he gestured towards Kagome and Kikyo. "It's not as if these sorts of injuries haven't been treated successfully without modern medicine, though. With this whole fiasco of memories and reincarnations, Kikyo must know how to take care of him."

"We just need to find cover." Inuyasha moved towards the group hovering around Suikotsu, whose eyes were now screwed shut and his breathing was labored. Kagome looked up at him with a grim expression, shaking her head solemnly. "That bad?" he murmured.

"It's definitely not good," Kagome murmured, biting down on her lower lip. "This is a lot of blood loss and we can't risk exposure by going to a hospital."

"Kikyo, could you fix him up?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I'll need time to find the right herbs and we need actual bandages— Kagura can't keep tearing off shreds of her clothing." It was obvious as she spoke that she was reluctant to leave Suikotsu's side.

Immediately understanding, Kagome sighed. "I can find them while you stay with him. Comfrey roots and lavender should work, right?"

"They're about the only ones you can find in this area… we'll make do." Kikyo's eyes never left Suikotsu's face.

"We need to be on the move. It's not safe here— we're still surrounded by Naraku's miasma and it would be best to try and find a way out of this atmosphere." Sesshomaru shared a long glance with Kagura, no discernable expression painted on his face. "I'll go on ahead…" Sesshomaru was suddenly enveloped in a bright glow that dimmed into a large orb that zipped off into the sky.

The trance that the trailing light caused was broken by Kagome's no-nonsense voice. "Sango, can you put pressure right where my hands are?"

The young woman blinked and nodded with a soft 'mm-hmm'. She knelt down to Suikotsu and placed her palms above Kagome's, who slipped her hands out from underneath. They, like Kikyo's, were already crusted over in a macabre sight of dried blood. Kagome stiffly curled her hands into fists that she kept at her sides, resisting the urge to wipe her hands on herself— she didn't need any more reminders of this day wiped onto her clothes. Taking a shaky breath to calm herself, Kagome turned back to Kikyo.

"I'll try and be quick."

"Just take care of yourself, Kagome," Kikyo urged.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Kagome snorted and waved away Kikyo's overprotectiveness. "Okay, mom."

She turned away quickly and began walking into the thickening edge of the clearing, screwing her eyes shut and biting down on her bottom lip, trying to push back the saltwater that threatened to spill over. It had been three years since she had seen her mother, her entire family. To say that she was starting to feel the stress was more than an understatement. She scanned the forest floor for any hint of the medicinal herbs that she needed but the task got harder as her vision became blurry before she tripped over a root and fell.

Kagome groaned and tried to wipe off the crushed leaves that were sticking to her bloodstained hands. "Damn it…" She sighed and sniffled as she stood back up, keeping a hand on the trunk of the tall pine trees that towered over her. Kagome tried to keep walking to look for the herbs but she slowed down as her sniffles grew to sobs and she leaned onto the tree closest to her.

She felt something creeping up behind her and she felt a familiar glow surround her hands when she whipped around to see who was trying to sneak up on her. There was a shuffling sound as the pale blue light shot out from her hands and a grunt followed.

"Goddamn it! What the hell are you trying to do, Kagome?"

The glow disappeared from Kagome's hands and she scoffed incredulously. "Inuyasha?" She groaned and raised her eyebrows at him as he stepped into the sunlight. "What are _you_ trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Her breathlessness decreased the severity in her tone.

Frowning, Inuyasha replied, a melancholy tone to his voice, "Don't bullshit me, Kagome. It won't work on me."

"What bullshi—"

Letting out an _oomph_, Kagome breathed in Inuyasha's scent when he crushed her to him. In a soothing tone, Inuyasha stroked her hair, whispering, "It's okay, Kagome." With those three words, Kagome allowed herself to let go and sob into Inuyasha's chest. After several minutes, she pulled back and her eyes were downcast.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you hate it when I cry."

"I only hate it because you shouldn't have to cry…" He took notice of her hands that were clenched tightly at her sides. Inuyasha made to wrap her arms around him, but noticed Kagome's reluctance.

"I'm covered in blood—"

"Keh!" He disregarded her unwillingness and put her arms around his waist while he took her in his arms. "Idiot… How many times have you run to me even when I was covered in my blood. Or how many times have I pulled you to me, even with a gaping hole in my stomach?" Inuyasha squeezed tighter and Kagome felt herself start to tear up for a different reason. "You've never cared. Why should I?"

"Inuyasha…"

Kissing her softly on the crown of her head, Inuyasha let Kagome go and reminded her, "We need to find those herbs soon— Suikotsu's getting worse." He took her small hand in his and began leading her through the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"That's why I came looking for you. It'd be easier to find those herbs if I did it— my nose after all, is much stronger than your human nose." Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, the bravado faded and he added, "I might have also wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Oh no, what have I done?"

"What?" Inuyasha stopped walking to turn and look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

A small smirk graced her lips and she replied sweetly, "I've turned the great Takashi playboy from a smooth talking jackass into a doting, loving jackass." Shaking her head in mock shame, she continued, "What will the female population do now?"

Inuyasha's gold eyes narrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line. "Just hurry up." He moved ahead and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend when she caught up and wove her arm through his. Kagome giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Looking down at her, Inuyasha's face softened and he smiled to himself. _'What she's done to me is amazing_—she's_ amazing.' _Inuyasha tensed for a moment and his face fell. _'I'm whipped.'_

The stunned hanyou didn't even register when Kagome disentangled herself from him and bent down to pick up handfuls of plants. She straightened up and turned to him, "This should be enough to last us until we get some real medical supplies… Inuyasha?" Kagome made a face and waved a hand in front of his face. "What's the matter with you?"

Shaking his head slowly, he murmured, "So… fucking… whipped."

Managing to cradle the bunches of herbs in one arm, she put a hand on her hip. "Excuse me?" Darkly, she muttered, "You are so lucky that I don't have those prayer beads around your neck or I would have _osuwari_'d your ass."

Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha scowled at her and pouted, nearly causing Kagome to break out in a coo over his adorability. However, she managed to keep her own scowl in place. Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, Inuyasha sighed and took her slender wrist in his hand.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. "Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" she protested. She managed to keep her upper body upright while Inuyasha dragged her over the various roots and foliage. Kagome was able to duck her head before it hit one of the low branches and felt Inuyasha release her wrist and she looked in front of her to see a gentle creek flowing slowly past them.

Sighing, she breathed, "Oh I definitely needed this," as she knelt down and washed her hands in the cold but refreshing water. Kagome let out another sigh as she splashed the cold water onto her face, freeing it of sweat, dirt, and blood.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted. "It's not like it's a hot spring or anything, Kagome. Keh! Silly woman…" He turned his back to her, turning to the trees, his sharp eyes never wavering in their observations.

Ignoring him, she ran her wet hands through her dark hair and swept it back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She gathered up the herbs back into her arms and turned back to Inuyasha, "Well are you going to bring me back or what? Suikotsu's got to be in a lot of pain. I don't have time to argue with you."

Frowning, Inuyasha nodded minutely and crouched to let her climb onto his back and he flew through the forest, the dark trees becoming brighter as the growing sunlight cast more and more rays into spaces between the canopy of foliage above them. They had made it back to the clearing in almost no time and Kagome leapt off Inuyasha's back before he had even stopped, nearly falling over in the process. She rushed to Suikotsu and handed Kikyo the herbs. She also pulled out a small flask that Inuyasha hadn't noticed she carried. He then noticed the familiar yellow backpack thrown carelessly to the side. She poured small volumes of water over his wounds, cleaning the area to the best of her abilities before Kikyo packed in the herbs and wrapped it up with ripped pieces of cloth. Kikyo lifted Suikotsu's head and Kagome slowly poured the remaining liquid into his mouth, but Suikotsu couldn't even find the strength to swallow correctly, coughing.

Kikyo shook her head and her voice wavered as she spoke. "He's not going to make it." A shiny film came over her dark brown eyes and trickled down her bloodstained cheeks.

Kagome took off the flannel shirt she wore and folded it, putting under Suikotsu's head to serve as a makeshift pillow. She shivered slightly as a winter morning breeze blew past, left only in a thin wife beater.

"Oh Kagome, don't— you'll freeze to death!" Kikyo admonished. "I'll just put him on my lap and—"

"No, it's okay. You aren't in such great shape, either, Kikyo…". She stroked back her cousin's matted bangs from her face and frowned at the scars and new wounds evident even on her face. "You should rest… your pretty porcelain skin looks like a cracked china doll's."

Chuckling softly, Kikyo commented, "Well at least your insults have gotten a little bit better in the last few years… There's a real change I have to adapt to."

"I try, cuz."

Though she was half asleep and in a considerate amount of pain, Kikyo still made a face at the so-called term of endearment. "I hate it when—"

"—I call you that… I know."

Sango's expression softened at the tender moment between the young women. She offered, "Kikyo you and Suikotsu can take a nap with Kirara. I'm sure the warmth would help."

Kikyo returned a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sango."

Nearly immediately, the large neko stopped circling the large clearing and lied down near Kikyo and Suikotsu while the couple settled themselves against her soft, warm body. Kikyo affectionately pet Kirara's side, murmuring her gratitude before she finally drifted off into her first bout of peaceful sleep in three years. Kagome placed her hand delicately on her cousin's head and sighed before sparing a look at Suikotsu, still grossly covered in his own blood.

Kagome diverted her attention to Kagura. The older woman's appearance was so different to what Kagome remembered. Her hair was disheveled; no longer kept neat in her usual bun but with various strands of her long hair loose and tangled. Her crisp grey blouse was ripped, both by their breakout from the mansion and from providing dressing for Suikotsu's wounds. Kagome walked over to where she concentrated her ruby gaze to the sky above them. She put a hand on her shoulder, retracting it immediately when Kagura flinched. Looking at her palm, she noticed fresh blood. The stain was not from Suikotsu.

"Oh, Kagura, I'm so sorry."

Kagura turned to her. "Don't worry Kagome. I had forgotten about it… it's not what hurts the most anyway." Her eyes shifted back and forth on the ground. "What do we do now?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. She hadn't been expecting or even began preparing to think past getting home somehow. "I… I honestly don't know. But we won't be hiding anymore… there's no way that we'll be giving that bastard the satisfaction of driving us away like rodents."

Chuckling wryly, Kagura nodded. "I figured it would be something like that," she murmured.

Taking one of her wrists in both of her hands, Kagome pressed, "He's not going to get away with this for long… I can feel it! It's going to be all over soon." Her honey eyes were set in their determination She insisted, "It's going to be alright, Kagura." She took in her appearance again. "Come on, I know what you need."

Kagome dragged Kagura behind her and grabbed Sango as they passed her. She led them back into the trees and deep into the forest.

"Kagome?" Sango cocked an eyebrow at her best friend's peculiar behavior. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well…" Kagome led them through trees, weaving through the thick trunks and protruding roots. "It's not much, but I figure you two could use it. Oh, duck!"

Sango and Kagura both dipped their heads just as a low branch came into view. When they straightened, they saw the small creek that Inuyasha had brought Kagome to. Sango knelt and mimicked Kagome's previous actions at the creek, cleaning off the dirt, sweat, and blood on her face and arms. Kagura stood impassively, staring at the stream of water before nodding at Kagome with a small half-smile before she began cleaning her wounds.

Kagome sighed and leaned against one of the tree trunks while she let her friends allow themselves to relax. _'This is… it's— I don't even know what this is! It's all too complicated, too dangerous… I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm supposed to be an average twenty-two year old with a successful career in the media and public imaging! Oh Kami… I'm really losing it now…'_ She put her face in her hands and tried to fight off the headache that was slowly creeping up on her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome was taken out of her reverie when Sango stared at her worriedly. Kagura stood behind her with her delicate eyebrows knit together in slight worry. Sango put her slightly wet hand on Kagome's forehead and frowned. Kagome let out a small gasp at the contact because to her, Sango's hands felt like ice.

"Kagome," Sango began worriedly, "You're burning up… and you're looking a little red." Looking back at Kagura, she decided, "We should head back now, maybe something happened that none of us noticed… Like maybe Kyokotsu was able to save some of Mukotsu's poison." She took Kagome's protesting form and draped one of her arms over her shoulders. Kagome could only groan and kept her eyes shut.

Kagura took Kagome's other arm and assured Sango, "I doubt it… Mukotsu was pretty secretive about his concoctions. I think it's the fact that the idiot is wearing a sleeveless shirt on a winter morning in Vermont… and that the two of us haven't really had much rest in a couple of days. I don't think I saw her sleep for more than an hour."

She looked to her left and connected her gaze with Sango and looked down at the feverish young woman in between them and rolled her ruby eyes. "Inuyasha's going to have a fucking fit over this. Come on, we better hurry up before he starts sniffing for us."

"Too late," Inuyasha quipped. Sango's head snapped up to stare wide-eyed at her cousin, genuinely shocked that he wasn't immediately roaring at them for his girlfriend's current state. The brash expression on his face softened into a mixture of concern and slight anger. "Stupid wench…," he grumbled, though there wasn't a hint of malice in his unusually soft voice. "I'll take her. You two go on ahead."

Inuyasha removed the fleece jacket he wore and wrapped it around Kagome before he put an arm underneath her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her with ease, cradling her body close to his. Kagome's face was flush against Inuyasha's chest and her black hair cascaded over his arm like a soft curtain. Due to their long separation, Inuyasha was still momentarily stunned by the overwhelming scent of lilies, vanilla, and honeysuckle that her closeness provide. This time, it was more concentrated, her scent no longer marred by blood or Naraku. He made his way back towards the clearing and struggled to keep his gaze on the forest floor to avoid hidden roots but found that his golden orbs were drawn to Kagome's still form. Inuyasha could saw that she wasn't feeling well from the moment he was able to really look at her, during their first trip into the forest, but he hadn't expected her to be overcome by it so quickly.

Just as he reentered the clearing with Kagome in his arms, he saw that Sesshomaru had returned and was conversing in quick whispers with Kagura. He got Miroku's attention and gestured towards the older couple. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, we might have booked a private charter back to New York and Sesshomaru's managed to make sure that nothing is on record."

Looking back at Kagura, who wasn't happy, Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah? Then what's her problem?"

"_That_, I believe is a matter between the two of them." Miroku raised his eyebrows at the scowling hanyou who stalked off towards his brother.

"Hey Sesshomaru! What's the deal? Are we getting out of this fucking hellhole or what? We're losing valuable time here while you two have a lovers' spat."

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration and cast an icy glare in his younger brother's direction. "Not that it's any of your concern, Inuyasha, but we aren't having a lovers' spat and we have a small problem with the aircraft."

"Of course. Miroku, you nosy gossiper…"

"'Problem with the aircraft'? How big of a problem?" Sango stepped forward and made a point of directing Sesshomaru's attention to Suikotsu, Kikyo, and Kagome. "They all need some sort of medical help, which we're not going to find in some goddamn forest in New England!" She shrugged off Miroku's hand from her shoulder.

Ignoring her outburst, Sesshomaru agreed and with a sympathetic tone, acknowledged the urgent needs of their friends, "You're right, but yelling facts in my face isn't going to help solve the problem. The problem is that the plane can't meet us here. We'll have to travel there, _inconspicuously_. With three passed out members of the group and the rest covered in remnants of dirt and blood, that's going to be difficult."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Sesshomaru? You're worried about our fucking _appearance_?"

"I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha. Surely, our safety is more important than what people might think about us," Miroku added. This time, when he touched Sango, taking her hand in his, his wife didn't pull away or brush him off. His amethyst eyes were narrowed in disbelief. "Besides, we have to resources to make sure that we aren't even 'remembered', right? I mean, it's just two pilots and a steward at most, along with takeoff crew, and people in the control tower…"

Sango slapped Miroku's back. Shaking her head slowly, she muttered, "You were doing so good but you just couldn't shut up."

Arching a perfect eyebrow at his family, Sesshomaru continued, "Just as you pointed out, that's a lot of Takashi resources to be handed out—"

"Who the fuck cares? Hand out the damn money!" Inuyasha insisted incredulously. Could their health really be sacrificed over such a petty argument over money? "We have enough!"

"Not unless we dip into our accounts, which we don't want to touch right now. So unless you have a couple thousand in your pockets, I can't ensure the security of our flight."

Kagura nodded. "And who knows if we can trust anyone? We all know firsthand that Naraku can virtually be _anyone_; the pilot, the man supposedly putting fuel in the tank, even something as mundane as the steward stocking the plane."

"A shape-shifting baboon? That's what you're worried about? Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." With a hard stare in his older brother's direction, Inuyasha barked, "Directions?"

The two silver-haired Takashi heirs glared at each other with cold, steely gazes with nearly identical golden eyes. Eventually, with an infinitesimal squint of his eyes and a clench of his jaw, Sesshomaru relented, "Keep heading east. I managed to locate a small abandoned runway that used to be used for cargo transport. The flight company's agreed to take off from there. And if you're going to be this stubborn, brother, then I have no choice but to accompany you."

Turning away, Inuyasha held Kagome's body closer to him. "Keh! Doesn't matter to me, Fluffy. Sango, Miroku, do you think that Kirara can carry one of them?" he nodded towards Suikotsu and Kikyo's still forms.

Sango softly pet her companion's furry head, the large neko purring contently. "I don't know Inuyasha… I don't want to push her. Four bodies are too much for her to handle— huh?" Sango looked down at Kirara, who was mewing, annoyed. "Kirara, I'm not doubting you. I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt." Kirara let out another throaty meow before she rested her head on her large paws.

"Don't worry, Sango. I can take one of them with me, or even both, if you prefer." Kagura demonstrated her point by plucking one of the ever present feather ornament kept in her dark hair. Immediately, the feather was enlarged and she knelt onto the levitating platform.

Miroku and Sesshomaru each took someone and carefully lowered them onto the soft, stable feather. "It's probably best that you do, Kagura. No offense to Kirara, but I think that this would be a less jostling ride and better for Suikotsu's injuries."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Kagura was lifted higher into the air. "Well we should start moving now."

Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara and then it was them who were lifted into the air. "Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku called out.

Sesshomaru's elegant face was unsurprised and he deadpanned, "He's already gone ahead. By now, I'd expect him to nearly be there."

"Then let's not waste anymore time," Sango concluded. "Let's go, Kirara."

* * *

Inuyasha growled softly to himself, feeling the vibrations in his chest as the sound rumbled through his body. With a deep sigh, he tried closing his eyes and relaxing into the leather seat but his mind kept racing, always finding a way back to the sleeping girl lying on his lap, her fever still not breaking. At last his mind finally calmed down enough to stop worrying and let him sleep, but that didn't mean he stopped thinking about Kagome…

'_You shed tears for me. Cried for me. Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, can I lay in your lap? '_

'_Huh? Uh-huh.' Kagome's cheeks turned a soft, warm shade of pink. 'How are you feeling? A little better than before? ' _

'_Yes.' A moment of silence passed between them before Inuyasha added, 'Kagome, you smell kind of nice. '_

_Making a face, Kagome looked down at him. 'Okay, that's it. You made a point of telling me before than you couldn't stand my scent. '_

'_I did…' Inuyasha turned his face towards Kagome, coming even closer. 'But I was lying.'_

…

_Sesshomaru sneered at him haughtily. 'When it comes to humans, I of course, bear no such weakness.' He unleashed the poison in his claws, with no doubt that his intended target was Kagome._

_Trying to dodge the attack, Kagome fell back and found herself frozen in the lime green light of the acidic death Sesshomaru sent towards her. 'Inuyasha! '_

_Forgetting about himself, Inuyasha's instincts had him jumping towards her, ready to take her in his arms. 'Kagome!'_

…

'_Inuyasha, we said we always wanted to be together right?'_

_Taking his silence as his response, Kagome sighed, resigned. 'I can't compete with Kikyo, because after all, I'm still alive.'_

_Inuyasha stared at her in wonder._

_A small smile on her face, she continued slowly, 'I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side.' Kagome looked down at laughed to herself. After a moment, she locked her eyes with his, no fear evident in her expression._ '_Inuyasha, may I ask you a single question? Inuyasha, will you let me stay?'_

…

_Inuyasha could hear and smell the monk as he moved through the tall grass that swayed in the spring breeze. Miroku stood next to him, standing at the well that Inuyasha had forced Kagome to go through, for her own safety._

'_Something wrong, Inuyasha?'_

_Inuyasha didn't look at him or answer him. Miroku frowned at looked back at the blocked well, understanding._

_Surrounded in his thoughts, Inuyasha knew that something was definitely wrong. 'Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural, having Kagome near.' He tried to get out of his thoughts, trying to convince himself that he did the right thing, pushing her away. 'As long as she's alive and well, that's all I hope for. I can't bear to see another woman die.'_

…

'_Kagome... save yourself.'_

_Kagome shook her head vigorously and ran to him, clutching him close to her. 'No chance.'_

_Inuyasha sighed in frustration and insisted, 'I'm serious, it's too late for me!'_

'_I'm not going to leave here without you! No way!'_

_Holding her to him, Inuyasha surrendered to her. 'I can't save you. I can't do anything to help you, except stay like this. If only I could stop time.'_

…

_She walked across the snow-covered courtyard, towards her Jii-chan, who was chanting loudly while throwing burning wooden sticks at the Sacred Tree. Her palm gently placed on the trunk of Goshinboku, she gasped. Kagome felt her eyes sting with tears as she saw Inuyasha slumped against the tree's base. 'Inuyasha? How are you? Are you okay?'_

'_Don't worry. This is nothing.' The smirk fell from his face and was replaced by mild confusion. 'I'm kind of surprised you're not here. '_

'_I came back.'_

'_Got scared, did you?'_

_Shaking her head, Kagome denied, 'No! I just...' Remembering that it was her that hurt Inuyasha in the first place, Kagome stopped mid-sentence._

'_You what?'_

'_Never mind. You're right. Maybe I ran away.'_

_Chuckling softly, Inuyasha teased, 'Stupid. You never change.'_

_A line appeared in between Kagome's eyebrows and she retorted, 'What do you mean 'stupid'?' The snow stopped falling around Kagome and it was just her and Inuyasha and Goshinboku. 'Inuyasha!'_

'_Hey, you _are_ here Kagome. So, what have you been worrying about?'_

_Hanging her head, she admitted, 'I just feel so worthless. I even ended up hurting you Inuyasha. I thought you'd be better off without me around.'_

'_Would you stop going on like that?' Inuyasha grunted as he got onto his feet and made his way towards Kagome before he stumbled. Kagome ran to him and held him up._

'_Don't move— you'll open your wounds.'_

_The hanyou tightly gripped onto Kagome's upper arms and pulled her to his chest, embracing her tightly. 'I need you with me, Kagome. Haven't you realized that yet?'_

_Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes again. Relaxing into his arms, Kagome nodded, 'Thank you.' Kagome was now alone in her own time, again in the middle of the unusual snowfall. 'Inuyasha?'_

'_Come on back Kagome.'_

…

_Feeling the corruption of his youkai blood filling all his senses, overthrowing all sense of compassion, Inuyasha felt himself fade. Unable to watch, Kagome broke through her bonds and ran towards him, ignoring the dangers of running into the open. She collided into him and his sharper, longer claws held her upper arms, digging into her flesh and drawing blood._

'_Inuyasha…' Kagome leaned up and kissed him._

_Inuyasha felt his disappearing humanity struggle to stay. _

'_I love you…' Kagome's face faded in and out of focus in his vision. 'I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha.'_

_His eyes turned amber and the red slowly bled away. Inuyasha's fangs and claws shortened and as he regained control over himself, he responded to the kiss and leaned in closer to her, drawing her into his arms. As they pulled apart, Inuyasha rest his cheek on the crown of her head._

'_Inuyasha... are you gonna be okay now?' her soft voice echoed in his ears as if she spoke through a bullhorn._

'_Kagome…' Inuyasha pulled her closer. 'Are you nuts? I could've really hurt you…' He whispered, 'I'll stay a half-demon for a while longer, just for you.'_

…

The plane jolted slightly and Inuyasha immediately woke up. His first priority was to make sure that Kagome was alright. He looked down and was horrified to see that his lap was empty. He stood up and surveyed the small jet for her.

"Inuyasha, I'm right here." Kagome's voice came from the large couch surrounding the television, Sango close by her. "I didn't want to bother you. I thought you should get some sleep." Sensing his distress, Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder, who nodded understandingly, and Kagome sat down on the seat next to him. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit."

Inuyasha involuntary cringed, causing a wry smile to curve Kagome's lips. Nevertheless, he sat down and looked at her, scrutinizing every part of her beautiful face. He could see that her skin tone was not as pink as before and when he touched his palm to her cheek, she wasn't clammy anymore. Inuyasha frowned as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the hollows under Kagome's eyes, nearly purple with lack of sleep.

"You should sleep."

Raising her eyebrows, she countered, "Like you should be talking." She narrowed her honey eyes at him carefully. "You looked like you were finally in peace." She frowned a little at that.

"I dreamt about us," he answered simply. Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kagome blush. "Not like that." Playfully, he ruffled up her hair and rolled his eyes. "Dirty hentai." He leaned in closer, his lips just brushing the shell of her ear. Huskily, he whispered, "Do you want to join the mile high club?"

Turning bright red, Kagome pushed him away, groaning. "You're impossible!" Kagome glowered at him. "Well you seem fine, so I think I'll go and actually enjoy myself with other people."

"Fine. I don't care." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly, daring her to leave. "Can't even take a joke."

Kagome took his dare and abruptly stood up and retook her place next to Sango in front of the television. Sango knit her eyebrows when she noticed the sour look on Kagome's face and turned around to face behind the couch and throw Inuyasha an exasperated expression.

"Be nice!" she mouthed.

"Fuck you," he mouthed back. Aloud, he muttered, "Mind your own goddamn business."

Sango urged him more fervently and Inuyasha conceded, walking over, picking up Kagome, and putting her over his shoulder.

"Huh? Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Takashi! I swear to kami, Inuyasha, you better put me the fuck down."

He continued carrying her until they reached two isolated seats in the opposite corner of the plane and Inuyasha was able to close the screen to at least try and ensure privacy.

"Kagome," he began, "I dreamt about us _then_. How I started falling for you… how you just came into my life and completely took over my entire being, charming your way into my heart." A small smile appeared on Kagome's face and Inuyasha shifted in his seat, the difficulty of expressing himself evident in his face and body. He took a shaky breath and continued, "If the last four years that we've been together plus what we went through centuries ago could prove _anything_, it would be how much you mean to me."

Kagome's face was impassive and she said nothing, driving Inuyasha crazy. He bit down hard on his tongue to keep him from saying something that would make her mad. She raised her eyebrows and widened her almond-shaped eyes impatiently.

"What no apology for calling me a pervert? Or for you being one?"

Inuyasha felt as though his jaw had suddenly dislodged from the rest of his skull and he gaped at her in disbelief. Kagome's look of indignation morphed into an expression of mischief and she wrinkled her nose and smiled at him while he nearly fell over in his seat.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha— we'll be landing in New York soon." Kagome fought the urge to both pet him and smile gloatingly in his face.

Twirling his index finger in the air while his other hand held up his face, Inuyasha deadpanned, "Whoop-de-fucking-doo."

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagome sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes and Inuyasha shifted in his seat so that she fell softly into his lap in a more comfortable position. Even though he wasn't as comfortable as he would have been if he didn't have a hundred ten pound girl in his lap, Inuyasha knew that he enjoyed this position much more. He noticed a glint off of her thin neck and he brought his finger to it, lifting the shiny pendant of the Takashi crest, the outline of the crescent moon encrusted with crystals. Inuyasha felt an immense amount of pride and possessiveness and knowing that she wore the mark of his family calmed the inner youkai in him that it was enough to relax him to fall asleep.

Sango looked back at the secluded corner where Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared. It was eerily quiet and had been since Inuyasha had pulled the screen closed and that had been a half hour ago.

The two hour flight was now landing in Teterboro, New Jersey, where there was a private runway. From there it would be a five minute drive into the city and Sesshomaru had already taken care of transportation.

Sango got up from her seat to check on the couple and make sure that they weren't angrily staring in opposite directions, each scowling with their arms crossed obstinately across their chests. She took a preparatory breath, her hand on the screen, and pulled it open with her exhale, ready to mediate the argument if it came down to it; they didn't have time for petty in-fighting.

"Are you guys still fighti—" Sango froze and stared at the two in shock. "That's the quickest that they've ever stopped fighting…" she murmured dubiously. Nevertheless, the proof was in front of her. Since they were landing soon and had to move as quickly as possible to pick up the rest of their group, she knew that they'd have to wake up now.

Gingerly, Sango reached out to put a hand on Kagome to wake her up, figuring her to have the more docile reaction. Just as the tip of her fingers were about to brush with Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Sango jumped and gasped at the sudden movement from what appeared to be a deeply asleep hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you scared the shit out of me!" she accused.

Opening one eye at her, Inuyasha let go of her wrist and snorted dismissively. He yawned and deflected any blame. "I sensed someone about to touch her, I stopped that from happening. Excuse me from being on edge considering recent events."

"Whatever. Just wake her up. We're landing soon and we've got to move quickly to grab Kichirou and the others. Sesshomaru's also got a plan to try and grab a doctor to bring onto the plane when we leave for Tokyo."

Kagome's eyelids twitched and she slowly blinked her eyes open. Sleepily, she rambled, "Kichirou? Is he okay? Is something wrong? "She immediately tried to shoot up from her position in Inuyasha's lap into a sitting position. "Is Kichirou hurt? Did Naraku attack them? How are Kouga and Ayame?"

Sango put a hand on her shoulder as Inuyasha adjusted her so that she was sitting properly next to him. "Calm down, Kagome. Kichirou's fine. Miroku and I called Kouga ourselves and they have everything under control. I was just saying that we're landing in a couple of minutes and we have to move quickly to get to him and get us home."

Kagome's shoulders lowered as the tension was released and she nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Thank kami. I've been worried…"

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll pick them up and take them with us and go home and then we'll hunt down that son of a bitch," Inuyasha assured her.

Miroku joined them in the back and immediately took notice of the slightly tense atmosphere. He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while he put on an over exaggerated grin. "So, we're starting our descent and I just came to check on you. Also, we've decided that to make things move more smoothly, only the two of you will go. Besides Kouga, Ayame, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu are more than enough back up. Kichirou will be fine."

The plane lurched as the nose angled downwards towards the runway and Sango was thrown off balance and into Miroku. She blushed a soft shade of pink when she locked eyes with Miroku's heliotrope irises and he smiled down at her. Wrapping an arm around her, they walked back together to their seats.

Inuyasha made a face and Kagome slapped his arm, and hissed, "Don't be such a four year old." She turned her attention back to the married couple and smiled gently. "They're sweet." She heard Inuyasha snort and she turned to him, snapping, "What?"

"Just wait for it," he smirked. "It's not going to be so sweet in a couple of seconds." A crisp smack resounded throughout the jet and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her. "Told you so."

"Honestly, did you _really_ think that that was the right time?"

"We're married now! I thought _any _time was the right time!"

Kagome hung her head, shaking it slowly. "Some things never change…"

"Some things change too much."

The two locked eyes, grave expressions on each of their faces. "Then you make adjustments." Kagome bit down on her lower lip and with confidence said, "But I know one thing that won't change." She took his rough hand in hers and held it tightly.

* * *

The trip to move Kichirou went smoothly and now the entire group was in the same, secluded country runway that Kagome had left Tokyo in three years ago, in a very similar situation— in the cover of night, holding Kichirou in her arms. The main difference that seemed to make all of it worth it for her was that Inuyasha was sitting next to her, keeping Kichirou preoccupied.

The plane rattled and vibrated as the landing gear made contact with the runway and Kagome unconsciously held onto Kichirou tighter, shutting her eyes tightly.

The little boy turned around, his burgundy eyes creased in concern. "Aunt Kagome? You're squeezing me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry about her, Kichirou. Auntie Kaggy is just a little scaredy cat." He let out a deep chuckle when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, causing Kichirou to laugh. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru make his way to towards them and took Kichirou out of Kagome's lap and suggested, "Why don't you go over to Sango and Miroku and pull on Miroku's hair?"

Kichirou raised his eyebrows at him but nodded and obediently went to the couch occupied by the married couple, who were packing up their small duffle bag. Distantly hearing Miroku's yelp of pain, Kagome glared at Inuyasha and shook her head. She noticed Inuyasha's gaze was on Sesshomaru who was making his way towards them as the runway crew readied everything to make a smooth transition onto the road.

"What's up?"

"Kagura, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and I are taking off to Osaka with Kikyo and Suikotsu and we're going to have our own doctor take care of them. Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, we may need you to come over frequently and try healing."

"It's no trouble at all." Kagome looked nervously out of the window and already saw the two being carried into a large SUV with dark, tinted windows. "Be safe."

Without a word, Sesshomaru left and stood by the plane's opening, waiting until Kagura passed him before he followed her out and into the car. Kagome and Inuyasha stood and watched the car disappear into the darkness. They could see everyone else loading into the other car. Kagome felt a tug on her sweater and she bent down to take Kichirou into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she held onto him with one arm, the other holding onto the metal railing of the staircase positioned next to plane. Inuyasha was close behind, an arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

The three of them settled in the car with the rest and Kichirou sat in Kagome's lap, playing with Ayame. Inuyasha took his place at the driver's seat and the engine revved as he sped off, racing on the country road.

Kagome turned to her best friend on her other side and wondered aloud, "It's nearly four years since I've seen everyone… Mama, Jii-chan, Shoji, hell— I even miss Souta. They don't know everything that's been going on— tell me the truth, Sango. What do they think happened to us when we left to go to America?"

Sango looked past her to stare at Ayame, unsure.

Widening her emerald orbs, the redhead nodded slowly. Ayame began, "Well, obviously they knew that you were going to America with Kikyo and Suikotsu." She smiled grimly. "But they just thought it was the two of them relocating and that you'd be back soon. When they started worrying, Inuyasha's father fabricated this whole story to explain why you wouldn't be back for a while… and eventually the rest of us when we went to catch up with you." Her voice trailed off and Ayame left her eyes downcast. "In any case, you'll be home in about an hour."

Kagome turned around and noticed headlights behind them. Immediately panic began to settle in. Inuyasha caught her eyes in the rearview mirror. "That's just Bankotsu. He's not going to the shrine with us so we brought a third car. He's got to get back to Haruka sometime. I've been telling her that I hired him for work at this new nightclub I've got started in Taipei."

As he spoke, Bankotsu's headlights swerved and faded away as the car turned onto a different exit on the highway they were on. Inuyasha kept the car going at an alarming speed, but Kagome didn't mind. Her heart ached to go back home, to her family.

Kagome became visibly excited, her growing energy level affecting everyone in the car, all eager to reunite with their family after a very difficult few years on the move. Inuyasha parked the car and Kagome was surprised to see other cars in the driveway. When they left the car, Kagome walked through the parking lot that was now her driveway. She saw, at the front of the line of cars, her silver Range Rover, immaculate, as if it hadn't been touched

'_I would've bet everything I had that Souta would try to take it out for a joyride.'_

"Kagome?" Kouga had noticed that she wandered off and offered to watch her while Inuyasha carried the sleeping Kichirou. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," she sniffed. Kagome was shocked to realize that she was actually crying. She touched her fingers to her cheek and was startled at the wetness. She wiped her cheeks. "Sorry, Kouga. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I just got overwhelmed."

Kouga returned a toothy grin at her, his icy blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Don't worry about it. I'd do anything to make my woman feel better."

Laughing, Kagome nodded, agreeing, "I expect nothing less from you. And I'm happy for you and Ayame, by the way."

Before Kouga could respond, the side door was thrown open and an elderly man dressed in a traditional priest's outfit. "Who's out there? The shrine is closed!"

"Dad, who is that?"

Kagome gasped, "Mama!"

Korai froze in the doorway and squinted her eyes as she searched in the darkness. Kagome's stepfather, Shoji, stepped into view, putting a hand on Korai's shoulder. He tried looking in the direction she was.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I heard Kagome!" Korai exclaimed.

A look of sorrow and pity came over Shoji. "Honey, Kagome's—"Shoji sighed, "Kagome's dead." Kagome's smile immediately vanished from her face and she froze where she stood, the color paling from her cheeks.

"No!" Korai yelled. She was about to run until Shoji held onto her. "No! No! No! She's here!" she continued screaming, violently thrashing against her husband. "She's here! I heard her!" Korai looked helplessly into the darkness.

Kagome, seeing her mother's distress, was taken out of her stupor and ran towards the open door and into the light. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "Mom!"

Shoji's jaw dropped open and his arms slackened, freeing Korai to run to her daughter and envelop her in a tight embrace. The two women began bawling and Shoji joined them, taking his stepdaughter in his arms and swinging her around happily. Soon, the side door was filled with shocked gasps and wide eyes as everyone saw Kagome Higurashi, alive and home. Souta bolted and joined his family with their grandfather standing shocked, whispering Kagome's name.

"Sis!" Souta now towered over Kagome's five-foot-six frame, almost at Inuyasha's height. "Where've you been? I knew you weren't dead. Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen."

"You're damn right I wouldn't. But you know your sister. It's a hell of a lot of work to try and keep her out of trouble."

Inuyasha and everyone else stepped into the light and Korai quickly ushered everyone into the house. There, Eri and Koji took their daughter and son-in-law into their arms. Miroku's mother, Rika, was also their and took her only child into her arms, kissing his cheeks and holding his face in her hands in disbelief. Ayame's mother, Megumi hugged her daughter tightly and gasped in shocked delight when she noticed the change in her scent and the marks that she and Kouga shared.

Kagome took Kichirou from Inuyasha and whispered into the little boy's ears before taking her to Kaede, "Kaede, would you like to see how big your grandson's gotten?"

The old woman caught her breath and she smiled happily before she opened her arms. Kichirou looked from Kagome to Kaede before he let Kaede take him. "It's almost four years since I last saw you. You're so handsome!"

"'Grandson?' You mean… this is Kikyo—? But… so he _wasn't_ a stillborn…" Korai's warm brown eyes filled with liquid. "He's… he's a beautiful boy."

Kichirou's cheeks flushed with color and he bit down on his lower lip nervously, a habit, Inuyasha noticed, he seemed to have picked up from Kagome. Questioningly, Kichirou turned to Kaede and asked, "You're my obaa-san?" When Kaede nodded, Kichirou looked at her skeptically, pouting his lips and knitting his eyebrows together. "You don't look like I remember," he accused. "Obaa-san wasn't wrinkly."

Everyone laughed and Kaede glared at Inuyasha, who seemed to be laughing the hardest. "Don't laugh too hard, Inuyasha. You might cough up a fur ball."

Inuyasha's face turned sour and he glowered at her through slanted eyes. "In your old age, you've confused me for a cat. It's _cats_ that cough up crap." He froze and tentatively sniffed the air. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he held his arm to his nose and exclaimed, "What's that smell? It smells… it smells like— like a cat!"

"Actually, I'm a panther youkai. But I suppose that since you're only a hanyou, your nose isn't as sharp as other mangy mutts." The voice did not have a malicious tone to it but she merely spoke with sass. "I'm Shiroi." (I don't mean Shiori, the bat hanyou; these are just _very_ similar names)

She smiled and held her hand out and Kagome shook it, with confusion written all over her face. Buyo leapt down from Shiroi's arms and rubbed her face against Kagome's legs and weaving in and out around them. Kagome picked her up without taking her eyes off of the girl. She was very petite, probably no taller than five feet, if she even was that tall. She had long dark hair that complimented her olive toned skin. She had, no surprise, catlike eyes that were a delicate shade of lavender or perhaps lilac.

"Shiroi?" Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't have expected that. 'White'? I would have thought maybe Murasaki, for the color of your eyes."

Shiroi returned the smile in understanding. "My mother and I would have, too. But my father isn't from Japan so I do have an English name. My mom fought with him but they took the Japanese equivalent of it for my first name. Murasaki ended up being my middle name."

Kagome tilted her head at Shiroi and nodded appreciably. "That makes sense. You had to get your tan from somewhere," she joked. "But if you don't mind me asking, and don't take this the wrong way… but what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Inuyasha muttered, "Finally!"

Shiroi glared at him with pursed lips but rolled her eyes. Souta stood next to her and draped an arm around her. With his other hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he explained, "Uh, Kagome, she's my girlfriend."

Kagome's mouth split into a wide grin and her eyebrows rose so high that they nearly disappeared into her hairline. "A girlfriend? Otouto has a girlfriend?"

Over exaggerating a grimace, Souta admitted, "I actually missed that horrible nickname, if you could believe it."

Kagome scrunched her nose and smiled before she jumped and tackled Souta, ignoring Buyo's indignant noises of displeasure at being sandwiched in between the two siblings. "Of course I could believe it. It was _my_ nickname for you, after all."

Souta's smile faded and he nodded before hugging his onee-san tightly, tears streaming down his face. Kagome was shocked when she heard him sniffle but let him crush her. "I missed you so much, Kagome!"

Korai put a hand over her heart and beamed at her children. "Souta…"

Shoji was the first to break the silence of the touching moment announcing, "I hate to interrupt, especially we're all overjoyed that everyone is back home and okay, but it's late and I think that what these kids need is a good night's sleep." He took in their— mostly Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango's— appearances, covered in dirt and faint traces of blood.

Koji added, "That means Souta, Shiroi, Kohaku, and Kichirou."

Kohaku complained, "Oh come on, Dad. It's break! I don't even have school."

"You have internship tomorrow," Koji reminded him. "But if you want, you can stay overnight if you're welcome."

"Which is always," Korai interjected.

"See? So I can stay."

"Fine, fine." Eri kissed her son on the crown of his head and kissed her daughter and son-in-law on the cheek. "I want you two over for breakfast tomorrow morning, do you understand?"

Sango smiled weakly at her mother. "Of course, Mom." She hugged her father and watched them leave through the side door, the light of their car visible through the kitchen window until it turned and faded away.

Miroku stood up from his seat on the couch and stretched. "Sango, we should be on our way home, too."

"Yeah, my dad's right. It _is _late."

Korai held onto Sango's forearm. "Oh, please, you two. Stay. You can't go home this late— you'll faint on the way there. This is your home as well. Just stay the night."

Sango hugged her warmly. "Thank you, Korai."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we've got our bags then."

Ayame grinned and shouted, "Sleepover!" All the men nearly toppled over and exchanged looks with each other warily. "I mean, we _do_ have our bags. Since we've been separated for way too long… I figure that this is the best way to catch up."

"And we haven't moved your stuff into my place, yet," Kouga prompted.

Megumi's eyes crinkled when she smiled in maternal delight. "Don't worry about that. We'll sort it out by the weekend. My daughter— mated. Amazing."

"It's not _that_ amazing, Mom," Ayame grumbled. "It's not as if I was _never_ going to be mated."

"You know that's not what I meant." Megumi hugged Ayame and kissed Kouga on the cheek, looking at the two of them happily before she waved to everyone else and disappeared out the door.

Kaede was on the couch with Jii-chan, cooing over Kichirou, who had fallen asleep again. Kagome smiled, "I bet you never thought you would see a great-grandchild, huh Gramps?"

"Bless the spirits!" he exclaimed.

"Kagome, leave Kichirou to us. You should really get some rest. Also, I'll give you a ride home, Shiroi."

"No Mom, it's okay. I'll do it," Kagome offered. She rolled her eyes at her mom's worried expression. "I'm okay to drive, Mama. I slept plenty during the fifteen hour flight. You, on the other hand, should get some rest. Come on, Shiroi."

Souta groaned, "Kagome, _please_ don't let this be an opportunity for you to share embarrassing stories!"

Feigning hurt, Kagome put her hand on her chest. "You really think I would do that?" She grabbed her keys from where they hung beside the side door and took Shiroi's wrist in her other hand. "Because I totally would!"

Kagome unlocked her Range Rover and settled into the driver's seat, exactly fine-tuned to her preferences. The mirrors were in the exact same position that they had always been in, also. She shifted the car into reverse and put her hand behind Shiroi's headrest, backing out of the driveway before turning onto the street.

"So where to?"

"Just outside of the city. It's about a twenty, twenty-five minute drive."

"That quick? Then we should just get to the good stuff. Tell me about yourself, you and Souta. It's all girl to girl."

"There's really not much to tell. I go to school with Souta and we've been dating for a little under a year."

"Both of your parents are panther youkai?"

"Yupp."

Kagome hesitated before continuing, "And they don't mind that Souta is human? Not that you're giving me any sort of vibe like that… it's just I know what Inuyasha's gone through before and…"

"I know where you're coming from and they don't mind. They love him. They even trust us enough to let me stay over sometimes."

Kagome apologized, "I'm sorry about the mess my room is."

"Oh, I stay in Souta's room."

"In his room?" Kagome repeated in amazement.

Shiroi blushed and amended, "He sleeps on the couch." She trained her lavender eyes straight ahead in embarrassment. As they slowed at a red light, Shiroi looked at Kagome and said earnestly, "I really do care about him, Kagome. It's not anything like that."

"I believe that. But why didn't just stay in my room?"

"It's been somewhat of a tense situation. I mean, Souta believed you were gone and it was really difficult for him. I didn't want to force anything. They treated your room and this car like a shrine."

"That's why everything is exactly like l left it… I feel horrible…"

"Well from what Souta has told me, it was for family, right? The reason why you left? They understood— it was just that they couldn't cope with your death."

"Uhh… if you wouldn't mind, could you not spread the word that I'm back? I'd like to enjoy some peace before I get bombarded."

"Of course. I realize that you might want some alone time with your family. I wasn't planning on announcing a personal matter, anyway. Take your time."

Kagome's dark eyebrows creased in frustration. _'And I'm off to risk my life again…but it's all worth it… isn't it?'_

"Kagome? The light's green."

"Huh? Oh."

The remainder of the car ride was spent in silence until Kagome parked in front of Shiroi's house. "Take care, Shiroi. I'll see you soon. Then we'll _really_ talk about embarrassing stories of Souta."

Shiroi smirked and did a little fist pump. "Take your time. But I _have_ been needing some blackmail. He's been teasing me for being a bit of a klutz."

"I have your back." Kagome waved at her and the car rolled slowly until she saw the young girl close the door behind her. Then she accelerated to well above the speed limit to rush home and sleep before she passed out behind the wheel.

The drive to Shiroi's and back took almost an hour. Kagome sighed and shut off the engine and entered the dark house. She could hear the deep rumbling snores from the living room that she thought were definitely made by the boys. She trudged up the stairs and bit her lip before opening the door to her room. Kagome closed the door behind her softly, not trying to wake up Sango and Ayame. She was surprised to see the curtains pulled open, allowing moonlight to softly light the room, and with no sight of Sango or Ayame. Shrugging it off, she decided that they'd want to be close to their husbands. Looking down at herself, Kagome frowned at her appearance and looked at her bathroom door with longing. She kicked off her sneakers, shimmied out of her jeans, and pulled Inuyasha's jacket and her sleeveless top over her head.

Tossing her dirty clothes into her laundry basket, left only in her bra and underwear, Kagome opened her bathroom door.

And came face to face to a shirtless, dripping wet Inuyasha. Rather, face to chest.

Turning a deep shade of red that covered her body from her face to her toes, Kagome shut the door in his face and pulled the blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around herself. She heard the bathroom door open and Inuyasha came out, but instead of a towel, he now wore sweatpants.

"Kagome?" He took in her cocoon-like appearance and smirked. "Never seen a man before, Kagome?"

Kagome's redness now originated from anger and she retorted hotly, "Nope. And I still haven't. And if I did, I didn't plan to in my fucking bra and underwear!"

Inuyasha took pity on her and sighed before he turned around, facing the opposite wall. "Okay, go ahead and take a shower." His triangular ears twitched when he heard the soft thump of the comforter onto the hardwood floor, followed by her light steps until she was right behind him.

She put her hands on his back and Inuyasha felt as though his skin had ignited on fire. Kagome tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go on, I'll wait up for you."

"No, Inuyasha, you're just as tired."

"Keh! I'm a little more durable than you humans."

"Fine. We'll see." Kagome disappeared into her bathroom and Inuyasha finally turned around when he heard the sound of the shower.

Inuyasha settled down on the bench of her windowsill, his elbow propped up on one of his knees while the other leg dangled down. He stared out of the window, waiting for Kagome, not noticing when his eyelids fell.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom, the steam from her shower, billowing after her. She peeked and saw that Inuyasha was asleep so she didn't rush to grab her clothes and run back into the bathroom like she had originally planned. Looking at him nervously, she dropped the towel and looked through her closet, pulling out underwear, a tank top, and a pair of sweatpants. She hurried to put on the clothes as the heat quickly left the water droplets on her body, causing her to shiver.

Throwing the towel into the laundry basket, Kagome sighed and put her hands on her hips, staring at Inuyasha. She knew he was exhausted. If their situations were reversed, he would pick her up and put her on the bed. There was no way that she could do that for him. She took the blanket and carried it with her to the windowsill. Kagome climbed up onto it and nestled herself in between Inuyasha's legs and rested against his chest. Inuyasha stirred slightly and Kagome pulled the blanket over the both of them, smiling at the moon bathing its light over them before she yawned, mumbled to him, and fell asleep.

Inuyasha vaguely registered Kagome snuggling against him and his sharp hearing picked up her, "I told you so," before she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Kagome lightly gnawed on her full bottom lip while she listened to Kikyo's instructions, teaching her to use the healing techniques that Kikyo had perfected centuries ago in another life, a life that had come back to haunt her. A small bead of sweat appeared as Kagome concentrated on channeling her spiritual powers to manifest in a small, light blue glow on her hands and she brought a hand to one of the scratches on Kikyo's cheek. When the injury came into contact with Kagome's hand, the jagged cut closed and turned to an angry red line before fading into a thin, slightly pink line that was hardly noticeable.

Kichirou watched his aunt while sitting in his mother's lap, fascinated by the magic that both woman possessed. Kagome let out a deep breath before rocking back, her weight shifting back onto her chair, instead of leaning over Kikyo. They had been working on Kagome's healing for the entire morning and Kagome was drained.

"Well that was exhausting." Kagome stood up and gripped tightly to the back of her chair. Holding a hand to her head, she marveled, "How the hell are you able to do this, Kikyo?"

"Well, suffice it to say, while you might have more raw talent, I'm the one who's had more training. At least in another lifetime." Kikyo attempted to boost Kagome's self-esteem by saying, "So this doesn't really count, I suppose."

Waving her off, Kagome gingerly released the chair and moved it to where Izayoi Takashi originally placed her furniture. Kagome surveyed the impressive living room again, still in awe of its majesty, no matter how many times she'd visit the Takashi mansion. She smiled gently at how Kichirou's eyes never seemed to stop roving the grand estate, as well. But mostly, she smiled at how quickly he formed a bond with Kikyo. Even though she had always tried to be as honest with Kichirou as she could, even about his family, Kagome still worried about whether he would feel close to Kikyo.

'_I suppose nature trumps nurture… especially maternal nature.'_

"I'm going to go check on Suikotsu and see if he's regained consciousness. Maybe try healing him." He had not been able to stay awake for more than a few minutes, waking up in random bursts of times.

"Kagome… if you see Inuyasha's parents, please thank them for their hospitality. I haven't got the chance to. And thank you for everything you've done for me."

Looking into her cousin's eyes, Kagome was bewildered at the sight of the dark brown orbs filling with moisture. Kikyo didn't cry— at least not for emotional reasons like this. Kagome offered a smile in return and nodded in understanding.

"You would have done the same."

"You have too much faith in other people, Kagome."

"Maybe," Kagome shrugged, "but I find that it's easier to be happy if I feel that way."

Kikyo cocked an eyebrow and suggested, "Perhaps if you tried having more faith in yourself, you'd realize that happiness would come easier." She rose and took Kichirou's small hand in hers. "Is it okay if we took a walk on the grounds?"

"Of course.. er… actually, I shouldn't be the one giving authorization."

Smirking, Kikyo replied, "You sure seemed at home being a Takashi."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pushed her towards the direction of the vast backyard, navigating her through the labyrinth of hallways. "Kichirou, tell your mother she's being ridiculous." When the two were outside and began walking in the brisk air, Kagome called after them, "I'll call someone to watch you guys, just in case." She leaned against the frame of the sliding glass door, laughing as she watched Kikyo try to catch Kichirou, running in circles.

"Just in case of what?"

Kagome gasped and stumbled as she turned around. Inuyasha promptly took hold of her upper arms in his and steadied her. Kagome found herself drawn to his passionate, molten pools of gold. Mentally slapping herself, Kagome blinked and tore her gaze away and tried to slow her beating heart, sure that his acute hearing could hear it pound in her ribcage. Noticing her slight distress, Inuyasha led her to one of the wicker chairs in their currently out of use conservatory.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just got startled." Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I blame you for this, you know. I never tripped this much before I met you." Kagome looked behind her through the glass walls of the conservatory and asked, "Could you ask someone to watch over them? I know we're on your estate, but I still want to be cautious."

"Of course." A deep scowl formed on Inuyasha's face. "It doesn't matter where we are. Don't you remember how Mukotsu was able to chase you though the forests here?" He walked to the opposite wall where there was an inconspicuous box that Kagome assumed was an intercom. Inuyasha pushed a button and spoke into the box, "Can we have security detail in the backyard?"

A masculine voice replied affirmatively and soon enough, Kagome could see two Inuyoukai hover near the back wall of the mansion, watching Kikyo and Kichirou while observing their surroundings, all while looking intimidatingly cool.

"So what are you doing here?"

Cocking his head slightly, Inuyasha responded, "I _do_ live here, you know."

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Kagome clarified, "You know what I mean, stupid. Why were you looking for me?"

"Something about Suik—"

Kagome jumped out of the chair. "Suikotsu! Shit! I forgot." She bolted through the house until she reached the grand, marble staircase to the second floor where the guest rooms were located. She opened Suikotsu's door slowly, trying to not cause too much of a commotion. Kagome was surprised to see Suikotsu conscious, sitting up in bed, and guffawing at some American sitcom he was watching that had a talking baby and talking dog. "You're awake?" she gasped.

Suikotsu's laughter slowly died down and he seemed to sober up in front of her. He grinned at her, "Kagome!" He then knit his eyebrows together and inquired, "Didn't you come up because you heard I was awake? I thought the doctor went to tell Inuyasha to tell you that I was awake."

"Oh."

Inuyasha scoffed, perfectly at ease besides chasing her through the mansion and up a flight of stairs. "I was trying to but then Speedy Gonzales didn't even bother waiting for me to finish what I was saying."

"Did you just compare me to a mouse?"

"Well you _are_ puny." He smirked and pointed out, "Ha! I didn't say little. So you can't bite my head off like before."

Kagome was about to retort when Suikotsu interrupted. "Guys? What was it that Kagome rushed up here for?"

"Well I was going to try and do some healing on you, but it doesn't seem like you really need any. The more serious wounds have had almost two weeks to heal. Are you feeling okay? Is anything painful?"

"Right now, my entire body hurts." Suikotsu winced as he tried to sit up more. Kagome immediately moved to his side and helped.

"Well since there's no real concentrated area, I'll just do a quick session all over."

"While you do that, I'll grab Kikyo and Kichirou and bring them up."

Suikotsu nodded gratefully at Inuyasha, who returned the gesture. He decided to take a quicker route to the backyard and went up one flight to the third floor where he opened his window and leapt down agilely in his backyard. The two youkai he had sent for shook their heads at the young Takashi's antics. Ignoring them, he caught Kikyo's attention and fell backwards with a heavy thud when Kichirou jumped on him. With a grunt, Inuyasha lifted the toddler and stood up.

"You're getting strong, squirt."

"Like my Uncle Inuyasha!" Kichirou declared happily. He waited until his mother stood next to him and took her hand while they followed Inuyasha into the house. "Mommy, don't you think that I'll be as strong as Uncle Inuyasha?" His burgundy eyes were wide with excitement and hope.

"Oh, much stronger. After all, you are _my_ son." Kichirou smiled proudly and practically skipped on their way to Suikotsu's room. "So, Inuyasha, where exactly are you taking us?"

"Well gee. I just thought you two might like to be there when Suikotsu's awake."

Kikyo froze. "He's awake?" Her face split into a wide grin and unsurprised, Inuyasha noticed how her pace had significantly quickened. "Did Kagome heal him?"

"Nope. It was all him; Kagome was on her way to heal him when she found out he was awake. He asked for you two."

As they neared the room, Kagome walked out. She crouched down and opened her arms in time for Kichirou to leap into her arms. The momentum had knocked Kagome backwards onto her rear end and the two laughed hysterically. She put him down and stood up, brushing herself off.

"You two go ahead, I just finished."

"You had to heal him," Kikyo asked worriedly. It was more of a statement, though.

"Not much. Sort of like a painkiller sort of healing."

Kikyo nodded and she and Kichirou went into his room eagerly. Kagome saw Kikyo hug her fiancé and kiss him tenderly while Kichirou watched, making a face at the side of the bed. Giggling softly, she closed the door softly behind her. She turned around, face to face with her favorite silver-haired hanyou.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"No reason."

"You're acting strange…"

"Actually, I think I'm acting just fine. You're the one who's acting weird, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured coyly. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at him.

Inuyasha looked over her appreciably and when he met her eyes, he blushed and sputtered idiotically, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, woman?"

"Messing with you."

Growling, Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder, eliciting a surprised squeak from her until she started pounding on his back with her fists, protesting. He went back up to the third floor, to his room, and shut the door behind him. He dropped her onto the bed and fought the urge to laugh at Kagome's incensed expression, her hair all over the place and her clothes rumpled up and bunched in places. Actually, the sight wasn't all that bad and Inuyasha fought to ignore the images coming into his head.

Trying to divert her attention from her anger, he challenged, "Can you keep up with me?"

Kagome snorted. "Are you trying to seduce me, Takashi-san?"

Inuyasha inwardly gulped. With her appearance and the way that she rose one eyebrow at him, her full lips curved into a slight half smile, it was more likely that it was the other way around. She just didn't realize. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "As if," he sniffed arrogantly.

"Okay? Then what is it that you'd like me to keep up with?"

"Just follow me, madam," he replied dryly.

Inuyasha climbed onto his windowsill and Kagome stood next to him, watching with bemused eyes. Inuyasha winked at her but before he could catch the slight blush on Kagome's face, he spun around and leapt gracefully into the air, landing on the widow's walk on the roof of the mansion. Kagome scoffed and stuck her head out of the window, facing up to yell at him.

"Seriously?"

"If you can't do it, then you can just walk up the stairs and come up through the attic." Inuyasha knit his eyebrows together, not wanting to goad her too much. His ocher eyes flew open when he saw her petite frame appear through his window. His heart squeezed while she grabbed onto the lattice work fence on the side of the house and started climbing up.

He heard Kagome's chiming laughter and asked, "What the hell could possibly be funny to you right now?"

"The look on your face."

She was able to climb up the side of the mansion nimbly and cleanly, with no hint of clumsiness. With a quiet grunt, Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the railing, swinging her legs over before she stood next to Inuyasha, a satisfied smirk etched into her face.

"This is nothing compared to those trips back and forth through the well with a forty pound backpack."

Kagome rested her elbows on the railing, leaning onto it as she watched the sunlight sparkle on the surface of Osaka Bay. A light breeze blew past them, blowing Kagome's hair away from her face. Inuyasha leaned against the railing and looked at her from the corner of his amber eyes. Their eyes met and Inuyasha snickered to himself.

"So I was thinking…"

"Shocker."

"Ha ha ha," he commented dryly. "I was thinking that maybe you move in with me at the loft. After all, we already sleep in the same bed. There's no reason for us to have separate homes. And it would be easier for us to work and more importantly, for me to keep track of you."

Kagome inclined her head, considering his offer. "Valid points." She fought a smile when she turned to him. "Also, it would be pretty easy since I have no stuff."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I left everything at the apartment back at the dorms in Taiwan. I doubt that they've kept my stuff there, especially when my class has already graduated." A frown marred Kagome's features. "Mei Lin and Hitomi… I wonder what they're doing now."

"Don't worry about your stuff. Takashi Corporations has had your things in storage. As for Mei Lin and Hitomi, all you have to do is ask and all of their information is at your feet. What's important is that you're stalling." Inuyasha straightened himself and looked at her sincerely. "So, seriously, what do you think?"

"You're sure about this Inuyasha? I'm going to be around a lot… the last time I stayed at your place, it didn't end well. And it was for less than a week." The corners of her mouth were tugged down in a frown and Inuyasha immediately knew what she was talking about, cringing.

'_What's your problem?'_

_Raising her eyebrows at him, Kagome repeated incredulously, 'What's my problem? Inuyasha, I should be asking you what your problem is. This is what we have to do to keep Kikyo and Kichirou safe. I would've thought that maybe you would give a crap and actually try and make this look convincing. Unless, of course, you want to look like a heartless-piece-of-crap-son-of-a-bitch who doesn't give a damn that his ex-fiancée just lost her son!' She gestured to his arms on either side of her head, his palms pressed against the wall behind her. 'Look, I don't appreciate this. And you're obviously unhappy here so you can just go leave, again, to look for Naraku. I'm used to it by now.'_

_Narrowing his eyes at her, Inuyasha retorted, 'And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?'_

_Kagome hissed, 'It means that ever since I've decided to stay, you've left! You're never home for more than fifteen minutes and you're out late at night and don't come back until the night after! Inuyasha, you said that you were scared to let me go but it looks like you're doing a damn good job of it!' She laughed sarcastically. 'Oh wait, you can't possibly have let me go. Because I'm caged in your loft!' She pushed his arm away and stomped past him._

"You know, I'd like to think that I've grown up since then."

"Then you're sadly mistaken," Kagome teased. She turned back to narrow her gaze at Osaka Bay, pursing her lips. With a sigh, she proposed, "Let's say I agree to move in with you." She eyed him carefully. "Can we handle it? It's just one more change after another… I just don't want us to be…"

"Now who's afraid of commitment?" Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes breathed deeply, absorbing her scent, the scent of the wind, and the scent of the saltwater. "Kagome, I'd never want to force you into anything or guilt you into something. It's okay if you don't want to."

"You're not doing that at all, Inuyasha, and—" As soon as Inuyasha revoked his suggestion, Kagome realized instantaneously that she was disappointed and already filled with regret, even when she hadn't refused yet. She turned around in his embrace and replied earnestly, "And I _do_ want to move in with you."

The wide smile on her face was infectious and Inuyasha's fangs glinted as he beamed back at her. He laughed raucously and lifted her into his arms, her slender legs wrapping around his waist. Kagome smiled at him gently, one hand stroking a cheek. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink under the gaze before she leaned down, her lips touching his tenderly in a soft butterfly kiss. She pulled back but Inuyasha removed one of his hands from her legs and set her onto the railing, his hand entangling itself into her thick hair, pulling her back to him, capturing her soft lips in his, molding their lips together until they lungs were ignited from a lack of oxygen. Inuyasha buried his head into the crook of her neck and swung her around happily until he put her down again, touching his forehead to hers.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Higurashi," he smirked.

* * *

Poignant chords rang throughout the Tokyo apartment, originating from the black grand piano situated in the open living room, overlooking the glass wall that offered a view of the Tokyo skyline. If anyone bothered to look through, they would see a young woman with wavy, jet-black hair make a face at the piano she sat at.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," Kagome tried. "If you help me find the next chords to this song, I won't play you for a week and let you rest." She glared at the benign instrument. "Stupid piano."

Her fingers took their places on the piano and repeated the chords. "I know there's something in the wake of your smile," she mumbled softly, her fingers dancing over the ivory keys. "I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah." Tilting her head slowly, she continued to sing, unsure, "You've built a love, but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark…"

The music swelled and the lyrics came easier now, pouring out from her heart and Kagome was able to purge all of the emotions that she had harbored since she took off.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

The same notes from the beginning echoed in the air as she played them one more time to close the song, effectively drained both physically and emotionally.

Kagome sighed and leaned away from the piano, her hands resting in her lap. Looking at the clock on the wall, she groaned and lifted her arms above her head, hearing the soft cracks in her back as she stretched. She walked to the side of the wall, drawing the curtains closed in front of the glass wall before shutting everything off and climbing up the corkscrew staircase, leading to the bedrooms.

She slowly cracked open the door to her bedroom, a sliver of light from the hallway entering the room and illuminating the figure on her bed, sprawled all over. Kagome rolled her eyes and flicked the switch to the hallway and navigated her way to the bed in the dark, making an effort not to stub her toe or walk into any boxes that she hadn't unpacked. Kagome hovered over the mattress and slowly settled in, pulling the covers over herself and burrowing closer into Inuyasha's side, letting fatigue take over.

Inuyasha opened his eyes the moment that he was sure Kagome fell asleep. He turned onto his back and folded his arms behind his back, staring at the ceiling. He had heard Kagome and listened to her song, unnerved at the prospect of her saying goodbye.

'_Fuck it all. I let her go before and that was my own fault. But damn it if I'm going to let her leave again.'_

He turned over and stared at her sleeping form.

'_Kagome… I'll prove to you that this is all worthwhile. That I mean everything I say to you, even if it's the last thing I do. Naraku's going to be finished and even though it's your responsibility, I'm staying with you.'_

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Yuti-Chan: **You seem to be a new reader. Well… ish. By now, you're not (sorry for SUCH a long update).Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.

**JazzieFizzle:** Oh! You're showering me with your adoration, too much of it undeserved, I think. I'm very grateful that you think of this story as one of your favorites and I'm glad I'm updating, too. Believe it or not, I'm not one of those mean, vindictive authors who _like_ keeping their readers waiting. (Especially those who require _n_ number of reviews while they hold the next chapter hostage.) _Ouran High School Host Club_ you say? Hmm… I can't say that I've been introduced to it, yet. I'll be sure to try and put some time aside to try it out. As for the Inuyasha series, it's started airing in Japan and VIZ better be hurrying up to get it over in the US… Until then, Hulu's got my back.

**Tiffany M:** Yes, the series :) That was the icing to the tiered, red velvet, creamy cake of my love for Inuyasha haha. I've been Hulu-ing that shit since series started lol. Thanks for the review.

Read . Review. Wonder.


	23. Rising Tensions

Chapter 23: Rising Tensions

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Kagome sighed and leaned away from the piano, her hands resting in her lap. Looking at the clock on the wall, she groaned and lifted her arms above her head, hearing the soft cracks in her back as she stretched. She walked to the side of the wall, drawing the curtains closed in front of the glass wall before shutting everything off and climbing up the corkscrew staircase, leading to the bedrooms._

_She slowly cracked open the door to her bedroom, a sliver of light from the hallway entering the room and illuminating the figure on her bed, sprawled all over. Kagome rolled her eyes and flicked the switch to the hallway and navigated her way to the bed in the dark, making an effort not to stub her toe or walk into any boxes that she hadn't unpacked. Kagome hovered over the mattress and slowly settled in, pulling the covers over herself and burrowing closer into Inuyasha's side, letting fatigue take over._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes the moment that he was sure Kagome fell asleep. He turned onto his back and folded his arms behind his back, staring at the ceiling. He had heard Kagome and listened to her song, unnerved at the prospect of her saying goodbye._

_'Fuck it all. I let her go before and that was my own fault. But damn it if I'm going to let her leave again.'_

_He turned over and stared at her sleeping form._

'Kagome… I'll prove to you that this is all worthwhile. That I mean everything I say to you, even if it's the last thing I do. Naraku's going to be finished and even though it's your responsibility, I'm staying with you.'

* * *

Kagome threw her keys on the small table next to the door, wincing at the loud jingle and clatter they made when they came into contact with the wooden table. She froze, trying to see if she had woken up the easily irritably hanyou but the loft was pitch black as she was coming home late from working with a new artist on Inuyasha's label. After taking two steps into the darkness and bumping into an end table that she did not remember putting there, Kagome stepped backwards, feeling the wall for the light switch. She was soon in awe of the sight before her when light flooded her home. She laughed and sent a quizzical stare at Inuyasha standing no more than three feet away from her with a goofy grin.

"Inuyasha, what is _this_?" Kagome gasped. She stared dumbfounded at the platters of delectable, mouthwatering food that filled their loft with an intoxicating aroma of flavor. She licked her lips eagerly as her eyes rested on a large bowl with mesmerizing swirls of steam floating upwards before disappearing. "Is that… udon?"

"Well it's not like we could have dinner without your favorite," he explained. "Go ahead and try it."

She closed the door behind her and set her bag down on the kitchen island. Inuyasha pushed her towards the dining table and sat her down. Kagome gave him a wary look before pouring the broth and noodles into her bowl, along with what seemed to be fried pockets of tofu. She twirled her chopsticks and picked up the noodles and slurped them, pleasantly surprised. Kagome picked up a piece of the tofu and chewed it thoughtfully, her eyes widening in surprise.

"This is really good!" Kagome narrowed her honey eyes at her boyfriend skeptically. "Are you sure you're the one who made this?" she accused.

"Keh! Idiot. You can't even appreciate it when I cook for you? I've cooked for you before, in case you don't remember," he reminded her.

"Breakfast doesn't count," she pointed out, her cheeks full and swollen with food. Kagome gulped loudly and sighed, shaking her head. "You've rubbed off on me. I eat like a slob, now." Ignoring the smirk on her face, Kagome continued to eat enthusiastically. Sinking back into her chair, Kagome sighed happily, her hands on her stomach. "That was delicious."

"It's a specialty around Osaka. It's called kitsune udon."

Kagome dropped the chopsticks in her hands and widened her honey brown eyes at him. "'Kitsune?'" Immediately, her mind was filled with imagery of tiny, defenseless foxes. The image of Miroku's little cousin Shippo came to the front of her mind, his emerald eyes wide and innocent.

"Not _real_ kitsune. It's called that because of the tofu. Traditionally, in Osaka, it's what's used as an offering to foxes," Inuyasha explained, with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes.

Pushing her food away, Kagome exhaled deeply and looked at Inuyasha with scrutinizing eyes, a small frown on her face. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She waved her hands around, gesturing at the spread on their dining room table. "This is all great, but it's not really you." Rising from her seat, Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Something's up and I demand that you be up front and tell me the truth." Her slender fingers pressed into his shoulders in order to emphasize her point.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to do something nice for you. What the hell is wrong with that?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome could see the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench. He growled in frustration and stood up suddenly, startling Kagome. "Look, I'll stop doing this if that's what you want." He made his way to the corkscrew staircase of their loft and Kagome knew that she would hear the slam of the studio door soon.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was calm and gentle. She was relieved to see Inuyasha freeze on the stairs and look down to where she stood. "I appreciate this— really I do. But this isn't you. You only do something this extravagant when you've done something wrong," she joked. When the mirth didn't reach the hangout's eyes, her own expression fell. "There's something wrong. Please tell me."

"Ahh…" Inuyasha mumbled, "fuck it." He leapt over the railing and landed neatly in front of Kagome. "It's just I heard your song the other night and I can't get past the thought of you trying to say goodbye. I—I…"

"You don't have to do anything to get me to stay," Kagome insisted. "That song— it was… it came from an emotional impasse I faced a really long time ago. I just… it was how I felt before I left after our last fight." She felt the slight warmth in her cheeks from the rush of blood as she blushed. "I know we haven't talked about it much because we've been avoiding it, but that was a dark point in my life. You were basically gone and Naraku was getting closer and I felt like everything in my life was out of my fucking hands and with all of that weight on my shoulders… It was just too much to handle." Kagome hung her head and looked at the toes of her boots.

She heard a small puff of breath and looked up at his face to see him with a cocky smirk on his face. Kagome scoffed incredulously. "I pour out my heart to you and you act like an arrogant bastard?" When his smirk grew more pronounced, she demanded exasperated, "Why are you so happy at my pain?"

Rolling his amber eyes at her, Inuyasha tucked away a dark, stray strand of hair behind her ears, muttering, "So melodramatic." He raised his voice and replied, "I'm happy because I know that I'm the one who's going to carry the weight for you and that I'm the one who's protecting you."

Returning his smirk, Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. "And if I never needed any of your help?"

"Then it's a good thing you get into trouble a lot." His expression darkened. "Too much trouble. You first had the fucking wolf lusting after you. Then came Bankotsu, that prick."

"You're just mad because his Banryu beat your Tetsusaiga once," Kagome interrupted.

Ignoring her, he continued, "And then you've got a bunch of fucking creeps like Mukotsu and Naraku chasing after you trying to kill you!"

Shaking her head, Kagome persisted, "I never worry."

"And why the fuck not?"

Staring at him as though he were dense to not realize it sooner, she answered, "Because I know that you'll be there to get me out of it." Holding her hands up to stop Inuyasha's interjection, she amended, "Okay, I realize that there have been moments that I've gotten into some dicey situations—"

"Deep shit, Kagome. That's what you've gotten into before."

"Well that's what my personal bodyguard is for."

"And I'm perfectly okay with that. The pay isn't all that great, but the benefits are pretty damn good, if you ask me." Seeing the confusion on her face, he clarified, "Hire me to be your bodyguard. That's all I've ever really wanted." He moved closer to her, so that Kagome was able to see the look on his face, in his eyes. "So I can be with you all the time, to watch over and protect you… and so that in time, you'll see that you've fallen in love with me."

Kagome turned bright red, the heat spreading from her cheeks down her neck and to her chest. Flustered, she pushed him away, looking everywhere except him. Inuyasha's quiet laughter was audible in the quiet apartment.

"Good line, eh?"

Pursing her lips, Kagome fought a smile and slapped his hands away again. "Yeah, I guess."

Still grinning at the slightly pink tone that Kagome's skin took, Inuyasha managed to become serious enough, as proven by the serious tone of his voice when he continued, "It might seem like a line, but I really mean it, Kagome. I'd give my life for you. So that when all of this is over, even if you don't need or desire it, I'm able to treat you like a princess, the way you're supposed to be treated."

Kagome lost her fight and let a grin break out on her face, giggling to herself. "Well, just so I don't keep you in suspense…" Her small hand took Inuyasha's larger one, interlacing their fingers and Kagome put her other hand on Inuyasha's cheek, causing goose bumps to appear on Inuyasha's skin and he shivered slightly at the gentle touch. Her smile softened and she whispered, "I love you."

Inuyasha fought back a strange choking feeling that had situated itself in his throat, most likely caused by his heart jumping into his throat from sheer happiness at the simple but profound words that she had just uttered to him. He felt like that if she let go of his hand, he would sink or disappear. She was his anchor. Kagome was the real reason he was put on Earth; she was the one who gave him real substance, a real purpose.

'_I was put on this planet for her sake and she was born for mine. I can honestly say that she was born to meet me and to change me.'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome concernedly squeezed the hand that she held in her own. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," he whispered back huskily.

Inuyasha lowered his head towards hers before hesitating, his tawny eyes observing every movement of her lovely face. How a rosy undertone filled up her cheeks. How her teeth lightly bit down on her plump bottom lip. How every touch between them sent a shock through both of their bodies. Most importantly, Inuyasha took notice of the openness and acceptance that was evident in her honey orbs and felt his stomach turn and twist in nervous knots. It wasn't so much a nervous flip than a habitual one that he had become accustomed to whenever Kagome looked at him. Suffice it to say, it was definitely a foreign emotion but he thrilled to it every time. A hand wrapped its away around the back of her delicate neck, holding the base of her neck and there were only mere centimeters between them. Kagome felt his warm breath wash over her, surrounding her in Inuyasha's masculine and comforting scent.

After what felt like an eternity, Inuyasha and Kagome's lips brushed past each other lightly before meeting again. It was a kiss that was much softer and gentler than the ones that they usually shared, but Kagome understood that it was Inuyasha's way of apologizing for everything that he couldn't verbalize, full of sincerity and affection rather than passion. After sucking lightly on her full bottom lip, his tongue swiped over her lip and Kagome gladly reacted with the parting of her mouth to allow Inuyasha enough access to languidly massage her tongue with his. As their tongues swirled around each other, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from Kagome, Inuyasha smiled against her lips before he pulled away to concentrate on nipping lightly on the skin located at the junction between her neck and shoulder, Kagome's eyes fluttering close in bliss. In a swift, fluid motion, he slid his arm around her neck down, settling it around her shoulders and let go of her other hand to bring his arm beneath her knees.

Kagome giggled and let out a delighted and surprised squeak when Inuyasha lifted her up and started carrying her up the stairs. Inuyasha continued his ministrations on her neck, trailing kisses up her neck, along Kagome's jaw line and to the shell of her ear before placing light kisses across her eyes to the other ear. With one arm casually slung around Inuyasha's neck, and trusting him not to drop her, Kagome reached up and began massaging the furry appendages atop the hanyou's silver-haired head.

Inuyasha stopped his kissing momentarily, pausing in front of their bedroom and rest his head on her shoulder, whimpering softly. Immediately, Kagome let go of his ears. Inuyasha looked up at her and complained, "What did you stop for?"

Kagome scoffed. "I thought I was hurting you!"

A low rumble shook through his body and Inuyasha carried her into their room, placing her softly on the bed.

"Inuyasha?"

The rumbling intensified, now shaking Kagome as well. Biting down on her lip nervously, Kagome's jaw dropped when instead of the fierce growling she expected, the hanyou exploded into raucous laughter, nothing but mirth in his golden portals. He descended upon her, then, and before she knew it, tears were falling from Kagome's eyes as she felt pain in her abdomen and gasped for air. His fingers knew exactly where to tickle her, dancing lightly over her ribcage.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. "Stop! I. Can't. Breathe!"

Finally relenting, Inuyasha settled next to her, a cocky grin on his face as she wiped the tears off of her face. "That was punishment for stopping."

Kagome turned her nose up and sniffed, "It's not my fault you whimper like a lost puppy."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, wary that he might attack her again. Instead, she let out a yelp of surprise when a strong arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her up so that she was straddling his lap. Sitting up, Inuyasha pulled her chin tenderly down towards him so that their lips touched again. Her dark hair draped over the both of them, tickling Inuyasha and he snickered lightly against her lips. Inuyasha started nibbling on her lips again when his ears twitched and he could hear his cell phone ringing obnoxiously in the music studio.

Reluctantly, Kagome sighed and pulled away from him, resting her forehead on his, not yet opening her eyes. Breathless, she urged, "You should probably get that."

"Hell no. Fucking cockblockers. Let them wait."

Opening her eyes, Kagome raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Go ahead. I'll still be here," she promised. Kagome slid off of his lap and fell back onto the bed, crossing her arms across her chest tenaciously. Purposefully, she reached for the television remote on the nightstand and turned on the large flat screen that Inuyasha absolutely, without a doubt, _had_ to have installed into the bedroom, flipping through the channels nonchalantly. Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded, shaking his head.

Running a hand through his thick hair, he grunted as he got to his feet, muttering, "Crazy woman. Doesn't want to have a make out session with _the _Inuyasha Takashi. Fucking unreal."

Blowing him off, Kagome replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go answer the phone. It might be something important."

Still grumbling as he got to the studio, Inuyasha saw the screen flashing, alerting him of a recent missed call. Staring at the inanimate, innocent object menacingly, Inuyasha saw that it was Sesshomaru who had called. Raising his eyebrows, he dialed his older brother's number and waited patiently to the best of his abilities for his brother to pick up.

He walked out of the studio and back down the wooden staircase to the living room, staring out at the view of the Tokyo skyline that the glass wall offered. Huffing, he began pacing back and forth across the large space.

"Inuyasha," was the predictable, deadpan reply when the ringing finally stopped.

"Yeah, what's going on, Sesshomaru? What's with the phone call?" Inuyasha demanded brashly. "You know, if it's just some business shit that you needed to talk to me about, it could have waited until tomorrow morning." Sighing heavily, he asked, uninterested, "So what's the problem?"

There was no way that Inuyasha could have steeled himself for Sesshomaru's next sentence.

Only after Sesshomaru revealed the problem would Inuyasha be able to decipher the slightly pained inflection in his older brother's tone. The solemnity and concern in his voice. The undeniable emotion that he could pick up was the unbridled anger expertly hidden, though Inuyasha knew it quite well after more than twenty years of living with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could also categorize this anger into the deadly column, a tone that he himself had only heard less than a handful of times when he had thoroughly pissed off Sesshomaru. His keen nose recognized the soft, feminine scent of vanilla, honeysuckle, and lilies. Soon after, Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of Kagome's light footsteps through the upstairs hallway and down the stairs until she stood next to him.

At the sight of his expression, Kagome's eyebrows knit together in confusion and fret and he could see the anxiety seep into her facial features. "What's wrong," she mouthed.

He frowned and took the phone away from his ear, holding it front of both of them and putting it on speakerphone.

There was a silence on the other end and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard the sound of a quiet sigh on the other end.

"Kagura's been attacked."

Kagome felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach as the air forced itself out of her lungs in a mixture between a gasp and a wheeze. Her palm came into contact with the cool glass wall and she leaned against it heavily. The silence in the loft suffocated her and Kagome tip-toed to reach the tall latch that allowed some of the taller glass panels to tilt open, allowing the cool, fresh night air to circulate throughout the apartment. Immediately taking notice of her strangled expression, Inuyasha put an arm around her waist, making a mental note of the drain of color in her complexion.

His own voice sounded strangled when he replied to his brother. Having had to put a ridiculous amount of trust and blind faith in the wind youkai, who had been their link to Naraku, and later on, his only way to make sure that Kagome was safe when she ran off to give herself up to Naraku caused the two become drastically closer. Add to the fact that the woman was his brother's claim as a mate; the situation became significantly more personal.

"'Kagura's been attacked'?" he sputtered out disbelievingly. "How the fuck did this happen? When?" he insisted into the phone. "How the hell could we have let this happen? How did that motherfucker get to her? Wasn't she staying with _you_ for the past month?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. She hissed deliberately at him, "It's bad enough that she was attacked but you don't need to go around acting like an asshole to Sesshomaru and accusing him when it wasn't even his fault!" She pulled her thick obsidian tresses up, and with a few twists of her wrist, managed to secure an elastic band into place, tightening her hair into a high ponytail. "Sesshomaru, how can we help? Can we see her?" she spoke to the phone.

"You do not have to defend me, Kagome. Inuyasha's right. This was all my fault…" Sesshomaru's icy demeanor sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and one of Inuyasha's eyebrows ticked upwards at Sesshomaru taking the blame and admitting fault.

"You can't possibly be deriving any sort of pleasure from this!" Kagome whispered.

"Keh! Of course not. Damn it all; Naraku's ruining everything. I can't even enjoy Sesshomaru's blow to the ego."

"In any case, you two can see Kagura sometime in the morning. I'm only informing you so that you two can take precautions and protect yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome pleaded, "No, wait Sesshomaru! Please, tell us, how bad is she? Is she conscious?" She vaguely remembered the older woman telling her about how dangerous it was for her to have betrayed Naraku so openly. "Oh no…. her heart."

All they could hear was Sesshomaru's slight grunt over the line in response.

"That bastard!" Kagome grit out. "How _dare_ he do this to her?"

"Come on, Sesshomaru, are we really going to just stand idly by and let the bastard get away with this? I say we go after him now." Inuyasha stole a glance in Kagome's direction. "The two of us can just—"

"No. It's not the two of you who are supposed to be finishing this. It's me. And wherever you're going, Takashi, I'm going with you." Her gaze was unwavering and Inuyasha fought back the urge to drive his fist through a wall. Sure, she might have been his entire world, but the woman was pretty damn frustrating sometimes.

"We're coming over now." He hung up before he could let Sesshomaru answer back. He reached up to secure the latch on the glass panel, closing it and locking it.

Kagome immediately hurried to the wall with an inconspicuous alarm system mounted on it. After pushing in a long sequence of a twenty digit code on the box, there was a loud groan and then rattling as a large sheet of metal slowly came down and covered the glass wall. Pushing another button, a simple curtain was drawn over the metal— an effort to distract from the feeling of claustrophobia and isolation.

The couple rushed towards the door, Kagome grabbing her bag from the kitchen island and slamming the front door behind them before rushing into the freight elevator, tugging the metal gate closed before the elevator lurched and lowered them down onto the ground floor. From there, they rushed out to the garage and quickly found Inuyasha's glossy, ink-colored, Bugatti Veyron. The mirror finished luxury car peeled out of the garage and blended into the streets of Tokyo in no time at all.

Coming close to the borders of Tokyo, Inuyasha pulled up and parked haphazardly in front of the tall skyscraper, whose top floor was occupied by Sesshomaru's penthouse. Rushing out of the car, Kagome clasped Inuyasha's hand and they hurried into the luxurious apartment building, at the same time trying to deter any attention their frazzled and troubled expressions may bring. As soon as a scantily dressed socialite teetered out of the elevator in her mile high heels, the couple charged past her, ignoring her exclamation of disbelief at their rudeness, the metal doors meeting before they rode up smoothly to Sesshomaru's floor.

Knowing that the inuyoukai felt it was beneath him to lock his doors, Inuyasha and Kagome stormed through the front door with ease but were immediately put off by the stench of the usually crisp, clean apartment. Even Kagome could smell the offensive, rank smell of blood, both fresh and old, with her sense of smell. Unfortunately, she had become acclimatized to it after their adventures.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Holding her wrist to her nose, Kagome grimaced as she entered and walked deeper into the seemingly normal dwelling. If the scent wasn't so strong, you would never have known there was something wrong. Sesshomaru's place looked as it always did, simple and clean.

Kagome noticed an apparent distinction, though. Whereas the place was monochromatic— all white with touches of silver and red— the cold white color scheme had been replaced with warm browns and beiges, with accents of black. The neutral color scheme had offered a more familiar atmosphere and Kagome took a double take. She quickly crossed the span of the living room and slid open the glass panels to the balcony to air out the smell while Inuyasha disappeared into the penthouse's hallway, searching through the rooms.

"Kagome!"

Kagome hastily followed after him and saw him crouched down in the corner of Rin's room. Standing behind him, she saw the little twelve year old girl hugging her knees to her chest, her cheeks tear stained. She nodded at Inuyasha and crouched down and enveloped Rin in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetie. Uncle Inuyasha and I are going to help Sesshomaru and Kagura and fix this." The girl relaxed in her arms and the sound of her soft voice. She stroked Rin's hair comfortingly. "What happened, Rin?"

Shaking her head slowly, as if to rid herself of the memories, Rin replied softly, "I was home alone because Sesshomaru and Kagura were working late, but I knew that they'd be home soon." A frown marred her youthful features and she elaborated, "When they got him, something was different. As soon as he walked in the door, Sesshomaru called for me and when he saw me, he told me to come to my room and lock the door. He had a weird expression on his face and so did Kagura… I did what he told me to and as soon as I shut the door, I heard glass breaking and Kagura screamed."

Kagome took in a sharp intake of air and nodded silently, urging the girl to keep on going. "I knew that it would be better if I did what they wanted me to and stay out of their way so I hid here, but I heard everything."

Noticing how Rin turned her eyes down, Kagome prodded, "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Rin?"

Meekly, she responded, "I peeked. Just a little bit. When everything was quiet, I opened my door and stuck my head out a little bit." Her brown eyes widened in fear.

"What did you see, honey?"

"A scary man. He was a real monster! With dirty, scarred skin and wild hair. His eyes were mean."

"Kyokotsu!" Kagome gasped. She stood up and Rin followed. Kagome kept her close to her side and she walked out of the room and further down the hall, coming across the broken glass. She grunted and stooped low to the ground, instructing, "Rin get on my back. You're barefoot and I don't want you stepping on the glass."

Nodding, Rin wrapped her small arms around Kagome's neck and Kagome held on to her legs as her boots crunched over the shards of glass littering the hardwood before the stench of blood became unbearably strong. She felt Rin bury her face into her hair and Kagome lightly pressed the tips of her fingers to the door that was slightly ajar. The feathery touch was enough for the door to swing open enough so that she could see the guest room completely destroyed with broken furniture and splatters of blood on the walls and floor. Instantaneously, Kagome ducked away from the door and swung Rin around, holding the back of her head as the girl now buried herself into Kagome's collarbone. She could feel the wet tears falling onto her skin.

Walking back to the living room, she sat on the couch with Rin on her lap, rubbing her back soothingly, whispering words of optimism.

In her own mind, Kagome was still reeling from the grotesque image of the room drenched in blood, as were the rest of the rooms down the hallway, she was sure. Hearing footsteps, Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha enter, his face grave. He held his arms out and Kagome handed him the mute girl. She knew what Sesshomaru was asking of her. As Inuyasha took the girl out onto the terrace, Kagome ventured back down the dark hallway and into a guest room that she saw was not devastated by Kyokotsu. The smell of blood was not so strong and she saw Kagura lying down on the bed, dangerously pale, her milky white skin now resembling chalk.

The wind sorceress' breathing was ragged and she had spots of dried blood over her face, neck, and arms. Sesshomaru sat next to the bed, his head cradled in his hands as he hunched over in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees. Kagome was taken aback by the site. Surely, this wasn't the same Sesshomaru; the older son of the great Inutaishio who was always so refined, calm, unemotional.

He didn't look up but still acknowledged her, "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." She glanced back at Kagura and shuddered. "Rin told me what she knows but… What happened?"

Shaking his head slowly, he deflected her inquiries. "If you don't mind, I'd rather discuss the matter in the morning. But since you're here, could you try and ease her pain?"

"Of course…" Kagome already felt the familiar warmth swathe her hands, along with the slight glow and she ran her hands along Kagura's limp body. Kagura stirred and grunted slightly when Kagome's healing came in contact with her body. As soon as she hissed in pain, Kagome immediately retracted her hands. "I don't understand…"

Chuckling darkly, Sesshomaru murmured, "That bastard. He's made it so that any form of healing, no matter how minute or diminutive, it would purify her."

The incapacitated woman's eyelids stirred and quivered as she struggled to open her eyes. Even then, her eyes were cloudy and dimmed, the fiery hue of her crimson irises muted by weakness. "Sesshomaru, forgive me," she croaked. Kagura attempted to alleviate her dry throat but had difficulty swallowing, instead coughing violently. Kagome put a small cloth to Kagura's lips, shocked at the fresh blood staining it when she moved it away. "I did what I thought I had to do to protect you. It was my mistake. You ended up being hurt, anyway."

"There _is_ a way you could heal faster."

Trying to vehemently repudiate his suggestion, Kagura's head could only shift slightly from side to side, even that motion requiring a lot of effort. "I'm heartless. It would be useless to try." Though she was weak, the tension in her jaw and the way the woman tried to clench her fists conveyed that her inner strength was not yet as broken as her body was.

Kagome shifted her eyes nervously between the two. "Kagura, I'm sorry I can't help. I can try and dress your wounds, but that's the best I can do."

"That's more than enough, Kagome. But you don't need to worry. I'm a youkai; I can heal quickly."

Kagome's eyebrows came together skeptically. She had seen Inuyasha walk away from life threatening injuries so it shouldn't have been that hard to believe. But there was something off in the way Kagura's body was reacting to its mutilation. Nevertheless she nodded and made to leave the room before she turned around, beckoning to Sesshomaru.

The white-haired man followed Kagome out and into the hall, closing the door softly. "You've also noticed that, too, I suppose. She's not healing. Her body is refusing to react. I think that Naraku's equipped Kyokotsu's weapon with some of his own miasma to deter any regeneration. She's dying and I'm helpless to stop it."

Knowing that any form of objection would immediately earn her Sesshomaru's wrath, Kagome tried, "You two are claimed… if you were to… consummate the claim, she could be healed because of the bond that you two share, right? That's what you were talking about?"

Sesshomaru grunted in affirmation. "It's a double edged sword. She could either heal or I would die with her. That's not what I'm worried about."

"She thinks that it wouldn't work because Naraku has her heart," Kagome answered. She sighed. "Look, Inuyasha and I can take Rin and leave her with my parents or yours if you prefer. You two need time alone."

Sesshomaru turned his aloof gaze behind Kagome and they saw his younger brother coming towards them. "Rin's asleep on the couch," he explained. "Kagome's right. We'll take her to someone else's place while you two try to sort this mess out. But you know what this means, Sesshomaru. The smug bastard's trying to play hardball with us."

The liquid gold of Sesshomaru's eyes froze and turned to stone. "The lot of you will have to take care of Naraku." His lips curled back and he fought to break into a snarl. "I'll handle Kyokotsu myself."

Holding his arm out, Inuyasha swore, "This is all going to be over, soon." Sesshomaru clasped his forearm and the two brothers came closer to meet in a quick hug. "Make it painful, Sesshomaru."

"I intend to. And you make sure to get rid of Naraku for good this time." After a pause, he added, "I'll be there to support you… the best way I know how."

Inuyasha scoffed, "That Dragon Strike of yours should definitely finish the job."

They broke apart and Kagome nodded at Sesshomaru before she and Inuyasha left the apartment, Rin still sleeping. Kagome went into the passenger's side and held her arms open for the little girl. Carefully, Inuyasha passed Rin over to her and made a face at the tight squeeze Kagome was in, trying to fit an extra body in the two passenger car. Nevertheless, he hurried to the driver's side and cleanly peeled out onto the road, to Kagome's childhood home.

Kagome managed to squeeze her hand around Rin and reach into her bag, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number quickly and was relieved to hear Souta pick up without much delay.

"Souta, I'm coming over."

"Aw, sis. It's like two thirty in the morning. How in the world could you and Inuyasha have had a fight this late?" he complained. Inuyasha snorted but kept driving silently, for the most part.

"We didn't have a fight. This is important. I know that Mom and Dad went with Jii-chan to Hokkaido but I'm going to need you to handle this, now."

Souta immediately went on the defensive. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Souta, right now I don't give a fuck!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "I know that you probably have Shiroi over, and I'm trusting that you two aren't doing anything that Inuyasha could sniff out the second we walk into the house." Taking his flustered sputtering as his confirmation, Kagome continued, "We're here now, anyway. Get dressed."

The inky, black car pulled up onto the street that the Higurashi shrine was located. Inuyasha was quick to open Kagome's door and take Rin into his arms.

"Here, I've got her. I'll take her up the steps."

Kagome yawned, "Thanks, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked her over, and she scowled. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Seeing how she didn't accept that response, he deflected, "We'll take about it later. Come on!"

Kagome rushed up the shrine steps, muttering curses about Inuyasha's hanyou abilities and how he could leap up the stairs in less than two bounds. As she neared the plateau at the top of the stairs, Kagome could see the illumination from the side porch light and three figures huddled together, talking in quick whispers.

Souta saw his older sister and waved his arm over his head. "Kagome! Come on in."

Putting her hand on her hips, she replied sarcastically, "As if I was planning to stay outside all night!" Kagome hurried into the house and hugged her younger brother tightly, later taking in the petite panther youkai into her arms. "Sorry to barge in on you guys, but we needed a place for Rin to stay for tonight at least."

Shiroi wrinkled her nose and took a step back from Kagome. "You reek of blood," she grimaced. "What happened?"

Glancing at Souta with eyebrows raised, Kagome silently asked if Shiroi knew the delicate situation of their family. Seeing this, Shiroi, proclaimed, "We don't have many secrets between us."

Smiling appreciatively at the younger girl, Kagome nodded. "First, we need to take care of Rin. Inuyasha, let's put her into the living room." The hanyou followed her and put Rin down gently onto the futon and noticed her shiver.

Shiroi held a hand up, her sharp eyes catching the slight movement in the darkness, as well. "I can take care of that." Crouching down by the fireplace, she snapped her slender fingers, a purple flame appearing in her hands and she casually threw the flame into the hearth.

Warily, Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "Does she remind you of anyone?"

"You mean, Karan, the fire starter from the tribe of panther devas we fought before?"

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha replied, "Yupp." He stared at Shiroi warily and Kagome chuckled softly, kissing him on the cheek gently.

Souta made a face at the display of affection between his sister and his idol and Kagome responded with her own face. Shiroi walked over to Inuyasha's side, whispering in tones that only their keen hearing could pick up, "Did you realize what kind of family you were getting into when you met Kagome?"

Looking at her with raised eyebrows, Inuyasha shook his head before a rumble of laughter escaped his throat. "Not at all."

Both Higurashi siblings looked at them with identical expressions and their respective significant others laughed heartily. The amusement was disrupted when the sound caused Rin to stir before she sighed and went back to sleep. Frowning, Kagome gestured that they follow her into the kitchen. She put a kettle on the stove and prepared four mugs before sitting next to Inuyasha at the small, homey kitchen table.

"We were just at Sesshomaru's because Kagura was maliciously attacked." Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "The entire place reeked of blood and parts of the penthouse were completely destroyed or dripping in blood— or both. Kagura's not doing well and Sesshomaru's staying with her for the most part. Inuyasha and I decided to take Rin and keep her safe for as long as Sesshomaru needs our help."

"We're going to take her to my parents in the morning. It's probably the safest place for her to be right now." Inuyasha ground his teeth together. "Damn that motherfucker! Naraku has something planned. There's no way he'd have the balls to attack Sesshomaru unless he had something up his sleeve. Something's not right."

"_Nothing's_ right, right now."

The four young adults were left in silence, the apprehension hanging over them like a thick fog. Once the kettle started whistling, Kagome moved from her seat, pouring steaming water into the mugs, filling hers and Inuyasha's with coffee while giving Shiroi and Souta tea.

"You two should rest soon. I'm sorry we had to wake you up," she apologized while she handed them their cups. Kagome took a sip from her mug, not bothering to put in cream or sugar as she usually did. She made a face before exhaling.

"Sis, you never drink your coffee black."

"I need all the caffeine I can get right now. We've got to meet up with the others and figure out what our next step is, now that Naraku's starting his attack. As a matter of fact, Inuyasha, maybe we should relocate all of our family members."

Inuyasha set down his cup, already empty, and chewed over her suggestion. "I don't think we should. Would we really want everyone together, like a perfect target for Naraku?"

Exhaling heavily, Kagome agreed, "I suppose you're right. I still wish that everyone wasn't so spread out, though. Miroku's mom is all by herself… and so is Ayame's mother."

"We could always get Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu to help out again."

"But we've already asked so much of them."

"They wouldn't refuse."

"Which is exactly what I'm worried about."

Shiroi and Souta shared a look, uncomfortable with the mature topics presented before them. Sheepishly, Shiroi recommended, "Inuyasha, there _is_ strength in numbers. Maybe it would be better for everyone to stay together."

_Suddenly, a cloud of dust appeared by the staircase. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the dust settled, they could plainly see Inutaishio with Sesshomaru. The look on Inutaishio's face was stern and quite frankly, pissed off. He growled and when he spoke, his voice was a resounding boom. He roared, 'Naraku, you miserable low-life, inhuman piece of shit! How dare you intrude my family's home and injure my mate?'_

_Naraku smirked and bowed deeply and Sesshomaru's upper lip curled upwards in disgust. He tossed off coolly, 'Half-breed, show some real respect.'_

_Naraku stated mockingly, 'I'm terribly sorry, _Lord_ Sesshomaru.'_

_In the blink of an eye, all three of the Takashi men descended upon Naraku. Even Kouga hurried into the fray. Ayame called out for him but Kagome restrained her, grabbing her arm to hold her back. 'Ayame. We need to move our mothers out of the way. Come on, they'll be fine.' But in the back of her mind, Kagome couldn't help but doubt her words. They ran over to their respective mothers, checking their pulse and breathing._

_Miroku called out, 'Kagome! Bring them outside.' Kagome watched Miroku carry his mother over his shoulder and outside while Sango and Ayame dragged their mothers. Kagome felt a wave of panic crash on her. She grunted and held one of her mother's arms in one hand and gripped Izayoi's in her other hand. She groaned and hurried to get them out of the house. Kagome looked behind her shoulder and saw that Kouga's cheek was bleeding and was heavily bleeding from his shoulder. Before she could try and get a look and anyone else, she felt something brush by her leg. She looked down and saw Sango's companion, Kirara._

'_Kirara, help me!' The small feline was immediately embodied in a burst of flames and emerged with fangs and was now larger than Kagome herself. Kagome grunted while trying to lift Izayoi onto Kirara. She ordered Kirara to fly out of the house, which was now shaking from all the chaos. Kagome bent down and struggled to get her own mother over her shoulder. Once she had, she hobbled outside with the others. She carefully set her mother down in the grass. She stared back at the house, nearly demolished and ready to crash. She gasped and ran back inside._

_Sango called after her, 'Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back over here!' Kagome ignored her and ran into the house. Sango whistled for Kirara, who she climbed up on and raced after Kagome. 'Kagome, what the hell—'_

'_We forgot Shippo!'_

'_Get on Kirara. I'm not leaving you in there alone.'_

_Kagome complied and jumped on to the flying feline. They rushed into the mayhem and up the stairs. Sango and Kagome jumped off Kirara, knocking down all the doors to search for the little kitsune. Kagome opened Sango's room and found him hiding in the closet. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Shippo jumped into her arms and Kagome ran out of the room and handed him to Sango. Just then, then a loud boom reverberated from the walls and shook the house, causing a beam to fall and pin down Sango. Kagome dropped to her knees, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall while she struggled to lift the wooden beam off of Sango's leg. She heard a cry of pain downstairs from one of the guys and choked back a sob, still trying free Sango._

'_Kirara get out of here!' Kirara hesitated but left with Shippo, leaving Kagome alone to help Sango._

_Sango started, 'Kagome..'_

_Kagome shook her head vigorously, 'No. I'm staying here. I'm going to get this fucking pole off, okay? Now push!'_

_Kagome strained once more to unpin Sango but her mind raced and her head started to throb from the tears cascading down her cheeks._

Kagome could feel the tears fall down her cheeks as she relived the memory. Shaking her head vigorously, she whispered, "No, no, Inuyasha's right. We can't do that. The last time…" Kagome felt a soft pressure on the crown of her head and she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha pressing his lips gently into her hair. She put her hand on top of the hand he put on her shoulder as he stood behind her chair.

"Inuyasha's right," she reiterated. "We'll just have to figure something else out. Otherwise, the outcome would be too devastating."

Mumbling, Inuyasha suggested, "You two should probably get some rest. If you don't mind, could you—"

"We'll sleep in the living room with Rin."

Inuyasha stared at Shiroi with gratitude in his eyes and Souta smiled proudly at his girlfriend. "We'll be back by early morning to pick her up so that you two could go to school."

"Don't worry about it."

"Souta," Kagome began, her tone overwrought, "You're not going to play hooky tomorrow."

"Kagome," Souta's tone mimicked Kagome's parental one, "we're already accepted into university. I think we can afford a day off. You, on the other hand, need a day to yourself."

"Yeah, well I was planning that earlier tonight until we were interrupted." Inuyasha announced.

Kagome blushed and Souta made a face while Shiroi giggled behind her hand. Making another face, Souta amended, "Okay, well then I guess we're going to sleep while you go do your _adult_ things."

"Shut up, twerp." Kagome pulled the front of her brother's shirt, pulling him to her and hugged him tightly while he pet the top of her head patronizingly.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

Kagome hugged Shiroi and pulled open the door, Inuyasha leaning against the door frame with a half smile on his face. "Take care, you two."

"Listen to your own advice, okay?" Souta prodded.

Winking at the two of them, Kagome and Inuyasha left and Souta could see the light of Inuyasha's car flare up and fade away as they drove off.

Kagome suppressed a yawn and offered, "Inuyasha, you've been driving all over Tokyo all night. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I saw that yawn, idiot." _'And all of your other ones…'_ he remembered. "Besides, you've been awake all day. You should get some rest."

"It's only a forty-five minute drive to your parents. It's not like I'll—"

"I'll drive slower."

"Those three words were just an attack on your own personality," she muttered dryly.

"I'll take detours."

"Better."

"Just sleep, Kagome." Inuyasha released one hand from the steering wheel and reached for hers and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The gesture was enough for Kagome and she closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantaneously. Inuyasha's tawny orbs left the road and took in her peaceful expression. His foot eased off of the gas pedal and applied slight pressure to the brakes, slowing the car down. "I told you, I'd slow down for you, baka."

* * *

Kagome groaned and turned herself over onto her stomach, stretching herself across the bed. _'Wait? Across the bed?_' Groaning, she held a hand to her forehead and turned her head towards the irritating light source. She rested her head on the dark red pillow and stared at the similarly colored walls that she recognized to be Inuyasha's room at his parents' mansion.

Sitting up slowly, she held her face in her hands and took a deep breath. "Didn't even wake me up to talk about this with his parents…"

"Well, dear, I think my son was more concerned about your well being."

Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, sitting serenely on the edge of her son's bed. On a nearby table, Kagome saw a tray with a glass of orange juice, a cup of hot tea, and a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs, sunny side up. She also managed to spot a tiny bottle of Tabasco sauce and laughed softly at Inuyasha's knowledge of her eating habits.

She turned sheepishly to Izayoi, her mouth open, but she closed it and smiled instead. Izayoi returned the smile warmly. "I know. He's being overprotective. I married his father— believe me when I say I know where he gets that from." They shared a laugh, the light sound resembling tinkling bells or wind chimes.

Inuyasha strode into his room with a wary look on his face, apprehensive of his mother and girlfriend laughing together in his absence. Kagome took note of his fresh clothes and reinvigorated scent. "You're finally awake." He kissed Izayoi on the cheek respectfully and with adoration before settling down on the bed next to Kagome, who smirked at his rare expression of affection; at least rare when it came to anyone else besides Kagome.

"Yeah… when I should've been awake hours ago when we got here."

"I was completely hell bent on waking you up but Mom insisted that I let you sleep." Inuyasha widened his eyes, feigning innocence.

"I go through hours of labor for you to put all the blame on me." Izayoi mockingly shook her head in dismay before laughing gently and leaving the room. "You should eat, Kagome. You must be exhausted."

"I will, Izayoi. Thank you."

Izayoi hesitated, as if wanting to say more, but simply grinned kindly at her son and his girlfriend before disappearing out of the room.

Inuyasha leapt out of bed and brought the tray to her. "My mother's right, you know. You were… are pretty exhausted." He held the cup of orange juice to her lips and Kagome complied, parting her lips to let the sweet liquid nourish her sore throat.

Kagome coughed to clear her throat and waved off his concern. "I got enough sleep. When did you go to sleep, hm?"

"Well if you _must_ know, I pretty much collapsed from fatigue not long after you. I drove here, told my father immediately about what happened, brought you to my room and fell asleep." Inuyasha shrugged and took a piece of toast from her plate. He glared at the tiny bottle by her plate. "I don't understand how you can stand that shit."

Smirking, she replied smugly, "Perks of not having sharper senses."

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Miroku and Sango were here, along with Kouga and Ayame. When I woke up this morning, they were already driving up and so we talked about what we're doing to keep our families safe."

"And?"

"Sango knows her parents. Aunt Eri and Uncle Koji are taijiya. They're not going to back away from a fight." He watched Kagome nod as if she already expected that. "Ayame's mother is a youkai. She might not be young anymore, but it's not as if she's Totosai's age or anything. She's not going to hide." Another nod from Kagome. "Rika was a different matter. Miroku insisted that something be done about her and she agreed. She knows her own limitations. She'll be staying with relatives."

Kagome frowned. "This can't be easy for her— having to be separated from your loved ones, knowing that… you might not ever see them again."

"Don't be idiotic. We're all going to be fine." His bravado quickly faded and Inuyasha stared uncomfortably out the window. "Uh… finish up and get dressed. We've got to pick up Rin."

Kagome pushed the nearly empty tray away and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, landing onto the plush carpeting. Stretching her arms above her head, she knit her eyebrows together and her cheeks flushed with color. "Inuyasha? Where are my goddamn pants?" She turned around to see the hanyou grinning mischievously though he shrugged innocently.

"'Pants', you say? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Moaning in annoyance, Kagome swung a fist at his arm and Inuyasha adeptly dodged her fist, instead reaching for her waist and pulling her closer. It was easy since she was also concentrating on trying to pull the masculine, oversized shirt down. He chortled huskily at her expression and Kagome felt her knees buckle at the way he was staring at her.

"Inuyasha!" She tried to be stern but found it difficult under his gaze. "Where are my clothes?"

Snickering, Inuyasha pointed to the bottom drawer of a nearby dresser. Kagome scoffed at him and walked over to the dresser, pulling out the bottom drawer. "There's nothing here except your socks and underwear!" she complained.

"Yeah, but I've got a nice view, now."

Kagome immediately put her hands over her rear end and whirled around, fuming at him. Inuyasha nearly cackled with hilarity and he pulled open the drawer above it, revealing some feminine articles of clothing for whenever they decided to spend the night at the Takashi mansion. Kagome grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a tank top before she started trudging off into Inuyasha's bathroom, ignoring how he whistled at her retreating backside.

She could hear his laughing intensify as she grumbled, "Arrogant, oversexed playboy."

Kagome sighed as she exited the bathroom, a rush of steam chasing after her while she rubbed a towel through her damp hair. Her bare feet were tickled by the plush carpeting and she opened Inuyasha's closet, pulling out something of his— a light blue flannel button up shirt and put her arms through it. She buttoned the bottom buttons and tucked in the large shirt before her eyes rested on the silver haired Adonis, stretched out on the bed.

She saw that one of the servants and taken the messy tray and managed to clean up around the slumbering hanyou.

'_Probably from years of practice,'_ she noted with a cocked eyebrow.

The twitching limbs on top of his head piqued her interest again and she bit down on her lips to contain her laughter. Attempting to move stealthily, Kagome proceeded with the speed of a slug while she climbed onto the bed and reached for the dog ears. Managing to pinch one in between her thumb and index fingers, Kagome suppressed the urge to coo loudly while she marveled at the softness of the fur around the ears.

Looking down, she saw Inuyasha stare at her with one eye open, his eyebrows raised. "You see, this is why they said curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh… because the big bad puppy dog chased after it?"

"Little minx."

"Aw, I thought I was your bitch."

"Keh! That's a title you need to earn."

"So I need to '_earn_' the right to be referred to as your property?" Appearing to mull it over, Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Nah. I'd rather not be."

"Yeah, well, you don't have a choice. I wanted you— I had to fucking fight for you because apparently, for some reason, you seem to be a hot commodity. Therefore, I have you." He grunted as he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder, grinning swaggeringly (can you believe Spell Check would accept that as a word?) down the stairs, past the living room, and through the front hall and foyer. "Kagome and I are leaving. We'll be back with Rin, soon."

A middle aged servant raised his eyebrows at the two of them in carefully placed masked that hid his amusement. "Of course, Master Takashi. We'll be ready for the girl by then."

Kagome tensed and avoided eye contact with him and felt the heat hurry to fill her cheeks as she blushed. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Mean? I'm just having fun." He snorted and put her down as they neared his far too expensive Bugatti. "We better hurry up and get there. I'm sure that Rin's going to be starving."

"With your driving, I'm sure we'll get home in no time at all."

"Have it your way, princess." Inuyasha increased the pressure on the gas and the engine revved and lurched as the car sped forward, becoming a dark blur on the surprisingly empty highway.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" He nonchalantly leaned back into his chair and rested his elbow on the open window and Kagome shook her head at him in disbelief. "Come on, nothing's going to happen. Stop worrying."

"You know, I remember doing a paper based on Sigmund Freud's theory about men's preoccupation with size and speed. It suggests that they're trying to overcompensating for lack of ability when it comes to sex!"

Kagome knew that Inuyasha's durability was like that of steel, but it appeared that it was also quite rare for his ego to bruise.

"Like you would know."

Refusing to let another blush color her cheeks, Kagome was pleased to see an eyebrow arch inconspicuously at her lack of color. Coolly, she replied, "Like _you_ would know." She threw him a smug smile before turning to face out the window, chuckling to herself once after she saw the pout that appeared on the now bruised hanyou's face.

Thoroughly surprised to see that the drive that should have taken them forty-five minutes now seemed to only take twenty minutes due to the lack of other cars and Inuyasha's insane driving, Kagome shot Inuyasha an impressed look, which he returned with an arrogant smile. However, both were shocked to see two extra cars parked near the Higurashi shrine.

Walking to the top of the steps, Kagome saw four of their closest friends sitting or leaning by Goshinboku. Sango stood up and Kagome was curious as to why her milk chocolate colored hair was pulled up into a high ponytail instead of being left down as it usually was.

"Your door is locked," she stated matter of factly. In her arms, Sango stroked Kirara's head while the tiny cat purred contently.

"Really? Wow, perish the thought that my younger brother might have thought to lock the door after what Inuyasha and I told him last night. Good going, Sherlock." Kagome rolled her eyes and managed to unlock the door and let everyone though before passing through the threshold herself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched while Ayame announced, "All three of them are still asleep in the living room."

"Well, I don't blame them. And after the shit Rin experienced last night, I say we just let them sleep in."

Ayame took Sango's arm and disappeared, calling behind her, "The two of us are going to go check on them!"

Kouga and Miroku sat down at Kagome's kitchen table and sighed heavily. "We _just_ got back from a goddamn manhunt in the States and now we're back at it again a month later." Kouga crossed his arms and leaned back, putting his feet on the table.

"Ugh!" Kagome smacked his legs off and put her hands on her hips in a very matronly way. "That's disgusting. People eat on this table. You know, unlike _you_, the rest of us weren't raised by wolves."

"I take offense to that!" Ayame came back and flashed a brilliantly bright smile at the trio. "But then again…"

"It's the truth," Kagome finished for her.

"Right. So, come on, you two, you're helping me set the dining room table for lunch."

Scoffing, Kagome demanded, "And who's cooking this lunch?"

"Sweetie, of course it's going to be you."

"Of course. Well it's not going to be anything more sophisticated than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Souta and Shiroi seem to have eaten everything in my mother's kitchen besides the utensils."

Miroku laughed sheepishly, a hand on his stomach that was rumbling in hunger. "I'll take it. It's better than nothing."

The trio walked off and Kagome stared after them, her jaw dropped. "Really?" she called after them. "We're all at least twenty-two years old and _none_ of you can manage to pull out a credit card and call for food?"

Just then, Inuyasha walked in, a puzzled smile on his face. "Well _I_ could, if you really wanted me too."

Kagome could feel the vein pulsing at her temple. "Don't bother," she deadpanned. "I just wanted them to at least offer. But that's what I have you for, I guess," she joked. She groaned and searched through the cupboards. "I don't even think we have enough jelly," she groaned. "Hmm…"

While she searched for the jar of jelly, Inuyasha blew air up into his bangs through pursed lips before he resorted to searching for the rest of the ingredients, easily finding a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. In the time that it took Kagome to find the one jar, Inuyasha had spread peanut butter on enough slices for all of them, each plate containing a bare slice of bread waiting for Kagome to slather on jelly.

"No fair. You have a freakishly strong nose to help you find ingredients." Kagome opened the jar and took the small cheese knife spreader and attempted to scrape some onto the rounded blade. "Ugh, there's almost nothing left— oh shit!"

There was a light ping as the small knife slipped out of her grip and landed in the sticky purple goop at the bottom of the jar. Kagome attempted to pick it up again, forcing her hand deeper and deeper into the small opening.

"Oi, Kagome. You're going to get stuck."

"No I won't. That's something _you_ would do. I can take my hand out anytime." Kagome tried to prove her point by retracting her hand but her face fell when her hand refused to move any further out of the jar. "Oh shit." She laughed nervously and glanced at Inuyasha. "Help?

Telling her 'I told you so' with his eyes, Inuyasha gently held her thin wrist in his hand and tried pulling it out. He heard her small cry of pain and growled. "You couldn't listen to me. Maybe if we push your hand back in again…"

"That's not going to work!"

In the midst of their arguing, Inuyasha and Kagome failed to recognize the sound of conversation coming from the other room and that Shiroi and Souta had woken up and made their way to help Inuyasha and Kagome in the kitchen. The two teenagers first made their way to the bathroom upstairs before they began to hear the bits of conversation trickling upstairs.

"Wench, just be patient and let me get it in!"

"Will you just hurry up? I can't wait much longer. You take forever! OW!"

"Shut up! Wait, okay, here we go."

"Ow! Inuyasha, that hurts!"

"It's not my fault you can't work a fucking jelly jar."

"Maybe if you try it again, but a little faster."

There was a loud popping sound and Souta and Shiroi shared an incredulous look from the stairwell. They walked into the kitchen cautiously, and raised their eyebrows when they saw Kagome rubbing her hand which had a bright red mark around it and Inuyasha holding a nearly empty jar of jelly.

Souta let out a sigh of relief. "Thank kami. I was hoping that 'working a jelly jar' wasn't new slang." He narrowly avoided the loaf of bread aimed for his head. When Souta raised his head, he took the plates of sandwiches from Shiroi, who was helping Inuyasha finish them while Kagome washed the sticky substance off of her hand. "You sure do blush easily, Sis."

Still running the water over her hand, Kagome threatened, "You're lucky I don't throw a plate at you."

During the time that Souta and Shiroi took the plates to the others, Inuyasha simpered at Kagome and took her hand. "Ridiculous," he murmured. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand in a charmingly fairy tale-like way and Kagome fought a smile.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

Scoffing, he replied, "Don't worry about it. Saving you is all part of the job, remember? Whether it's from pricks like Naraku or evil jelly jars."

"To be honest, I think I was more terrified of the jar than Naraku."

"Well Naraku's a little pussy compared to that monster. But I faced it down." Inuyasha puffed up his chest and stared haughtily at the glass jar still on the table.

"In hindsight, it would've been easier if we just smashed it."

"You would've cut yourself."

"But I'm always hurting myself, as you so plainly pointed out before." Kagome's smile faded and her body tensed up. She burst into the dining room, Inuyasha at her heels.

As she slid open the door, three bodies jumped away and Kouga, Ayame, and Shiroi sat at the table, with almost identical postures— arms crossed over their chests, shaking their heads. Rin sat next to Shiroi, smiling shyly at the scene while she ate her sandwich.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we tell you three that we could hear the two of them coming this way." She brushed away a strand lock of red hair and cupped her cheek in one of her hands. "But do you listen? Nope. Silly humans, spying is for youkai."

Kagome ignored her friends and tossed her keys to Souta. "Souta, you and Shiroi take Rin to Inuyasha's parents' in Osaka. You know where it is?"

"Uh…"

"Do you know?"

"No b-b-but I can call Kohaku on the way and he'll give me directions."

Kagome took napkins from the table and wrapped the uneaten sandwiches, tying up the napkin into a knot and gave the bundle to Rin, whose innocent brown eyes were wide with confusion and fear. Putting her hands on her shoulders, Kagome instructed, "Stay close to Souta and Shiroi. They're going to take care of you, okay?" Turning to the teenagers, she warned, "I'm holding you two personally responsible for Rin. Keep driving, don't stop. There's a full tank of gas in my car."

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, what's going on? What's with the urgency?"

Paying no attention to the monk at the moment, Kagome repeated herself, "Do you two understand me? You're responsible for her." She gently touched Rin on the top of her head. "But take care of yourselves. Go!"

Shiroi took Rin's hand and Souta ushered the two out and soon, everyone could hear the engine of Kagome's Range Rover roar and Souta raced off, waving hand through the car window before disappearing down the street.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on with you?" Sango stared at the frantic look in Kagome's eyes anxiously.

"Kagura… she's been moved to your parents', too… right? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru was quick to take care of that. Kagome, calm down."

"No, no. I can't… I-I-I can't because we need to get Sesshomaru here. Right now." She looked at her friends faces and explained, "I sense sacred jewel shards. And it's tainted, I can tell."

"Shit!" Inuyasha's eyes immediately went to Sango, whose own chocolate orbs widened in fear. "You're not staying for this."

Sango's eyes hardened. "The hell I'm not, Inuyasha. This is my family, too!"

"That's my fucking point!"

Ayame gasped, "Sango you didn't tell—"

Kouga interrupted her, "Ayame, it's not our business to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Miroku roared. "Sango? Sango, what didn't you tell me? What's the big secret?"

Gears began clicking in Kagome's head and she gasped, "Sango-chan… you should've gone with Souta."

Miroku's violet eyes widened and he nearly toppled over in shock. "You're… you're pregnant!" he gasped in shock. "You… Sango, you can't be with us when this happens!" He rounded on Inuyasha. "You knew this! You could smell the change in her scent! Why couldn't you fucking tell me?"

"It's not my business to tell. She said she was going to tell you!"

"Everyone, just stop yelling." Sango was able to remain calm and she rubbed her temples in frustration. "Inuyasha, just do what Kagome says and call Sesshomaru over here." Her gaze fell on Miroku and she looked down shamefully. "I was planning on telling you sooner, but I was scared. This definitely isn't the best time to be pregnant." Her hand landed on her still flat abdomen. "But women before me have been able to fight without even realizing they were pregnant."

"Sango, this is different! It's _you_. You're _my_ wife, and you're carrying _my_ child. I should have at least had some input into this decision."

Kagome shook her head. "It's her body, Miroku." Seeing the incensed glare that was directed at her, Kagome stood her ground. "You can hate me all you want, but that's not going to change anything. You can't ask Sango to change her family history, her customs, her way of life. This is her decision and if she believes that she'll be okay, then you have to support your wife and your wife's judgment." Her honey orbs landed on Sango and Kagome let out a shaky breath. "But _you_ also have to acknowledge that you're not Wonder Woman and have to take it much easier than you normally would."

Inuyasha re-entered the room, putting his cell phone into the back pocket of his jeans, but his expression was unhappy. "Sesshomaru's practically half way over here." His golden eyes surveyed the room's occupants, his ears hearing everything. Inuyasha's gaze landed on Sango and reminded her, "Anytime you start to get overwhelmed…"

"You have my back," she finished.

"As do the rest of us," Kouga promised.

Taking an uneven breath, Kagome tried to stop the emotions that were threatening to bubble up and engulf her. "We need to wait for Sesshomaru. We might as well wait outside."

Without waiting for their agreement, Kagome hurried out of the house and stumbled into the fresh air, breathing deeply. She came to her origin of solace, Goshinboku, and touched her palm to the uncovered bark that marked the spot where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years. Kagome whispered a quick prayer, asking the tree and spirits to bless her friends and keep them safe.

"You forgot someone important." Inuyasha's voice permeated through her trance. "Yourself."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to waste a prayer on myself."

Puckering his brow, Inuyasha lightly bonked her on the head. "Baka. Don't you realize how much you're hurting everyone with all of the self-sacrifice bullshit you're pulling. Kagome, with you gone, everyone would be devastated."

"I'm willing to risk that for your safety," she retorted determinedly.

"Isn't that what that priestess Midoriko warned you against? Kagome, you need to let me help you."

"I _am_!"

"No, you're not. It's my job to protect you. Let me do it."

"I just don't want to lose you," Kagome admitted with a hiccup, trying to fight back a sob. "But I have to," she relented softly.

'_Kagome, it's your destiny to defeat Naraku, but I have to warn you, you can't do it alone. You need Inuyasha, even if it means risking his safety. You have to join together if you want to save everyone from Naraku… Your love is beautiful, Kagome. Don't lose sight of it and don't try to fight it. Surround yourselves in it for it will be your two's relationship that will give you strength…'_

"I'd also make my mother very angry if I didn't protect you," Inuyasha joked.

Kagome half-laughed in response, remembering Izayoi's comforting words to Inuyasha.

_'A miko has to concentrate her time and energy on her duty. Kagome's destiny is to stop Naraku and I'm guessing that you're part of this destiny, Inuyasha.'_

"We're stuck together, fool."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I guess we're just meant to torment each other for all eternity." A shiver passed through Kagome's body again and her body broke out in chills. "Miroku!" she cried out.

"I feel it, too," he replied solemnly. "This is it."

A tall, leonine figure appeared through the rooftops and landed gracefully in front of them. "Kagome, you've sensed a jewel shard?"

"More than just one."

"Kyokotsu," Sesshomaru snarled. "Where?" His usual smooth voice had reverted into its base origins, resembling a gravelly bass undertone.

Without thinking about it, Kagome turned away from Goshinboku and squared her shoulders at the sealed wooden structure that held the Bone Eaters' Well. The well had, for the most part, remained seal in her timeline, skewed from what had already happened.

"I'm sure of it."

Ayame turned to the raven haired girl skeptically. "Kagome, no one except you and Inuyasha have been able to pass through the well."

"I'm sure of it," she repeated.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" Inuyasha charged towards the well, the structure's doors opening before the hanyou approached it— an ominous warning. The seven young adults surrounded the mouth of the dark well, nearly all with uneasy expressions on their faces. "You ready?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and their eyes locked. In Inuyasha's gaze, Kagome felt her resolve strengthen and her fear dissipate. Nodding, she grunted in affirmation. Inuyasha leapt onto the edge of the well and lifted Kagome up onto it with him, holding her in front of him, wrapping an arm around her waist. He managed to touch his lips to her head before he threw the both of them into the darkness of the well.

Feeling Inuyasha's strong arm wrapped securely around her waist and his body effectively enveloping hers, Kagome felt invigorated and felt at home in the familiar blue lights that had often accompanied her on her journeys between the past and present.

The breeze that came from nowhere lifted her hair away from her face, just as she remembered. It seemed to tickle her, encouraging her, and assuring her that everything would be fine. It seemed that Inuyasha interpreted it the same way, since he squeezed her body closer to his reassuringly.

As the bright lights disappeared, Kagome instinctively reached for the vines adorning the sides of the ancient well, climbing up and pulling herself over the edge while Inuyasha leapt up and out, helping her onto her feet.

The couple gasped and once again, Kagome felt her emotions begin to take over as she was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia in the clearing the surrounded the Bone Eaters' Well. The wind rustled the leaves in the nearby forest, as well as the tall grass tickling their lower legs. It wasn't long until they were rejoined by everyone else, who also appeared to be affected by their return to the Sengoku Jidai.

"This place… it's as if being here is refueling me with energy."

Miroku nodded understandingly. "This is a time where spirituality and belief in the supernatural were much more accepted and honored. More than just accepting youkai. The energy in the atmosphere is much stronger than it is in the present."

Sango shook her head disagreeing. "I feel it… this _is_ the present. This is home." Kirara leapt from her arms and stood edgily, quickly enveloping herself in flames to transform into her larger form.

The sound of a twig breaking had everyone snap their heads quickly to the sound and the group relaxed at the sight of a withered, half-blind Kaede, with a familiar eye patch over her left eye. She was wearing the familiar white and red miko's robes and she gasped in astonishment.

"It can't be…"

"Kaede, old hag, what are you going on about?" Inuyasha was shocked at how natural the sentiment left his lips.

"It _is_ you. You've come back!"

"'Come back'? Kaede, what are you saying?" Kagome took a step towards the older woman but stopped when she backed away.

"Please, Lady Kaede. It's an urgent matter."

Still skeptic of the group of strangers, Kaede's tone was guarded as she explained, "You've been gone for the past year. It was a terrible fight and so many of you had died." Her aged eyes began to shine with tears that had yet to fall as they took in the sight of Sango and Miroku, along with Kouga. "So many more…"

"Does this mean that there are others who are willing to help us?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Yes. But first, you have to come to the village. There's been much disturbance in the past year and the dark miasma has been growing stronger."

Kouga whispered, "Only a year's gone by…?"

Ayame scoffed. "That's not what's important. All of this time passing and time travelling and time being forgotten is too much. We just need to understand that we're here and it's _that_ time."

Kaede led them to her hut and there was a collective gasp. She had managed to save and store all of their old weapons, even Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. Inuyasha took his rusty Tetsusaiga into his grasp, the blade immediately transforming into its formidable state.

Sango was much more cautious as she lifted her hiraikotsu, feeling everyone's gaze on her back. Kaede noticed this and stared at the young woman. She seemed to have dropped the subject, however, and take everything for what it was.

"You have many friends who have come to this village in your honor— both youkai and ningen, alike. Jinenji, Shiori, the red and white priestesses, and two young taijiya who claim to have been trained by Sango, along with many more."

"They all came for us?"

Kaede nodded and offered a small smile. "They all said it was the least they could due to repay the kindness that you've shown them. Many of them often talk about your generosity, Kagome. And how you were the only to have helped them the most though you weren't the one to swing around a sword."

"Hey, I don't 'swing around' Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha protested.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. What matters is that the evil aura is spreading and darkness is coming over this village."

There was a devastating explosion heard from outside the hut and everyone rushed out to see where the blast came from. A large group of friends and comrades also appeared throughout the village, who exclaimed in joy when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

A huge pillar of smoke appeared from the edge of the forest, close to where the well was located and cold fear pierced through Kagome's heart. "He's trying to keep us trapped here. We have to go!"

Completely in sync, Inuyasha crouched just in time for Kagome to leap onto his back and he immediately began running before pushing off of the balls of his feet, soaring into the air, giving the illusion that he was flying.

Behind him, everyone followed, Sango and Miroku close behind on Kirara. They stopped short at the clearing that they had just left, stationary at the sight before them. All vegetation had been obliterated, leaving only brown earth that was dead and would no longer support new growth.

The crater was covered in dust and Inuyasha's eyes adjusted to the obscurity in his vision while his nose was overwhelmed by the stench of Naraku. A grotesque figure could clearly be seen and the glint of his bared teeth sent shivers down Kagome's spine while he looked at her with glee, imagining her death at his hands.

"You, girl," he began, "A worthless bitch like you isn't going to be the one to escape me."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, snarling. "You're not going to touch her. You're going to be dealing with _me._"

Kyokotsu laughed mercilessly. "You? The man who couldn't even protect his own mate? The 'man' who had to have a woman save him?" His eyes darkened with bloodlust. "I'll enjoy this fight."

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Uramazing: **No, you are! Haha, bad joke, sorry. In all serious, thank _you_. Honestly, I'm glad to spend my extra time writing. And I truly, truly, truly appreciate all the feedback I get.

**LoVe23:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you're not disappointed by my latest updates.

**Yuti-Chan:** You were the first reviewer of the last chapter! Kudos! You get a lifetime supply of my gratitude. No really, it was nothing— you deserve it all :)

Happy **read**ing! Please leave a **review**! Stay **wonder**ful!


	24. Finality

Chapter 24: Finality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_"You have many friends who have come to this village in your honor— both youkai and ningen, alike. Jinenji, Shiori, the red and white priestesses, and two young taijiya who claim to have been trained by Sango, along with many more."_

_"They all came for us?"_

_Kaede nodded and offered a small smile. "They all said it was the least they could due to repay the kindness that you've shown them. Many of them often talk about your generosity, Kagome. And how you were the only to have helped them the most though you weren't the one to swing around a sword."_

_"Hey, I don't 'swing around' Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha protested._

_"It doesn't matter, anyway. What matters is that the evil aura is spreading and darkness is coming over this village."_

_There was a devastating explosion heard from outside the hut and everyone rushed out to see where the blast came from. A large group of friends and comrades also appeared throughout the village, who exclaimed in joy when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome._

_A huge pillar of smoke appeared from the edge of the forest, close to where the well was located and cold fear pierced through Kagome's heart. "He's trying to keep us trapped here. We have to go!"_

_Completely in sync, Inuyasha crouched just in time for Kagome to leap onto his back and he immediately began running before pushing off of the balls of his feet, soaring into the air, giving the illusion that he was flying._

_Behind him, everyone followed; Sango and Miroku close behind on Kirara. They stopped short at the clearing that they had just left, stationary at the sight before them. All vegetation had been obliterated, leaving only brown earth that was dead and would no longer support new growth._

_The crater was covered in dust and Inuyasha's eyes adjusted to the obscurity in his vision while his nose was overwhelmed by the stench of Naraku. A grotesque figure could clearly be seen and the glint of his bared teeth sent shivers down Kagome's spine while he looked at her with glee, imagining her death at his hands._

_"You, girl," he began, "A worthless bitch like you isn't going to be the one to escape me."_

_Sesshomaru stepped forward, snarling. "You're not going to touch her. You're going to be dealing with me."_

_Kyokotsu laughed mercilessly. "You? The man who couldn't even protect his own mate? The 'man' who had to have a woman save him?" His eyes darkened with bloodlust. "I'll enjoy this fight."_

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't respond. The only hint of a reply was the deep scowl set in his face. Kagome shivered as a measurement of her human nature's instinct for self-preservation when she saw the pure, scathing hatred that Sesshomaru's eyes were conveying. His whole being almost seemed to glow with the anger consuming his aura. Kagome's eyes shifted from the refined inuyoukai and the grotesque monster smirking arrogantly in his face. A low rumble came from Kyokotsu when Sesshomaru didn't reply and continued to glare at him.

"I don't get it…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Huh? Get What?"

"The bastard may be a stupid monster but it's pretty obvious that he's done some serious shit. You don't attack mates. Even humans know that. This son of a bitch has got to have some sort of fucking death wish. He can't be this confident."

Kagome looked from him back to Kyokotsu and she felt the familiar sensation, as if a puzzle piece finally fit into place in her mind, sending off an alarm. "A shikon shard?"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes— no. No. It doesn't feel right." Kagome found herself staring at Kyokotsu's form, trying to figure out where she felt the jewel's pull. She managed to focus on his neck, where her unique eyes were able to recognize the faint aura of a shikon jewel fragment. At the same time, it wasn't. "It's not…" Realization dawned on her. "A fake?"

"Fake jewel shards? What's Naraku planning?" Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of the standoff between his brother and Kyokotsu, the tension mounting quickly, but it quickly lost his attention, Kyokotsu's taunts fading away into the background. "He doesn't know— that's why he's acting like such a prick. He thinks that Naraku's actually given him real shards."

"I don't think he even realizes that the ones we found back in the forest were fake. They had to have been. That's why I couldn't sense them at first. Not until Kyokotsu's evil aura had disappeared."

Miroku, having overheard the entire conversation, interjected, "So now what? How can you sense the jewels now? Kyokotsu's aura is dissipating?"

Shrugging, Kagome blinked quickly in shock. "I…"

Kagome's honey eyes met Inuyasha's, who understood immediately. "Fuck! Naraku's stealing his aura to fuel his own, isn't he? These fake shards are just props. They're some sort of contraption to suck away his aura. He doesn't expect Kyokotsu to really win against Sesshomaru. He just wants him to fight us and tire us out because he's too much of a fucking pussy to face us."

"And when Kyokotsu's defeated, at least he'll have absorbed his evil energy to sustain him," Miroku continued. "He's trying to ensure a win-win situation for himself."

"Like hell, I'll let him get away with that. We might as well finish this motherfucker off so we can move on."

Miroku reached out a hand to stop the hot-headed hanyou. "No, Inuyasha! Let Sesshomaru finish this— he's more than capable. There's more to his scheme. Naraku's deceitful and cunning. He has something up his sleeve."

Kagome gasped suddenly, the rough intake of air causing her voice to become strained and ragged as she spoke. "Kichirou!" she choked out. "He's completely destroyed the well. The fake shards— they were to lure us through the well and Kyokotsu's just supposed to keep us busy! We have to get home. I have to get to Kichirou!"

"Kagome, calm down. Your parents and grandfather took Kichirou and Kaede to Hokkaido, remember?" Miroku widened his amethyst eyes at her innocently, trying to persuade her to believe him.

She shook her head and continued, "We have to get back to our own time." She turned to Inuyasha, entreating him for his help. As was to be expected, he was helpless to refuse her.

Inuyasha nodded once when he turned his attention to the two cyclones rushing towards them. Kouga and Ayame appeared and were already roughed up, their clothing torn and with slight gashes of blood over their arms and legs. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kouga tossed a familiar piece of red clothing to him and Inuyasha recognized it as his old Robe of the Fire Rat. "Kaede said that it was one of the things she had kept as a memento after we… After last time." Kouga seemed to have difficulty swallowing. Ayame averted her eyes, having more difficulty with the knowledge that the last time they fought this fight, her mate had died.

Kouga cleared his throat and nodded at the crimson cloth. "Anyway, she said the crappy robe would help you out."

Inuyasha draped the robe over Kagome's shoulders, despite her protests. "It will. Now what the hell happened to you?" They all heard a howl of pain and turned back to the confrontation between Sesshomaru and Kyokotsu. Sesshomaru was merciless and Kyokotsu was now begging for death.

"Beg all you want. Do you think that I would show compassion to a worthless waste of life such as yourself? Especially when you've injured my claimed mate?"

Kouga tore his icy eyes away from the scene. As a full-fledged youkai, he knew better than to interfere in a fight with a youkai defending his mate. He continued, disgruntled, "A whole fucking load of Naraku's lower level demons have swarmed the village. We need some help. Badly."

Ayame's eyes darkened. "We've already lost so many villagers. Woman and children, too. The men are trying to help, but we've been trying to persuade them to run. Jinenji and Shiori have been trying to erect a barrier and move them deep into the forests where they can hide, but there are so many demons…"

The small group turned their eyes back towards the direction of the village, solemnly watch the smoke swell around the settlement. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger. "We should get going and help them before we try and find a way back home."

"Leave that to me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's usually unfeeling voice was laced with an edge of malice and bloodlust. "I can easily dispose of them. Just finish this." His hard golden eyes turned to Sango and he cautioned, "Don't over exert yourself, Sango. Take good care of my niece or nephew."

Inuyasha stared at his older brother in awe before his own face set in determination and the two nodded at each other before Sesshomaru took off. They noticed the smell of rank, fresh blood nearby and Kagome cringed before turning away. She instead turned her attention to the barren patch of dirt that used to be a field of tall grass and wildflowers.

"Come on!" she instructed. "We need to see if the well's completely destroyed!"

Kagome sprinted across the field, whipping her head around to see the others following close behind her. The sky that was already clouded with smoke and miasma became even darker. The black appeared to swallow them whole and ominous, thick, dark grey clouds blocked all measure of light as thunderclaps rumbled above them. The wooden well was completely destroyed but Kagome could still see a hole lined in stone that they could jump into.

"It's still there," she breathed.

She felt a rough palm touch hers and Inuyasha's fingers laced with hers. She turned to him and he nodded back at her, tightening his grip on her hand while they ran towards the mouth of the well. Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist, preparing to jump into the mouth of darkness but stopped short with another loud boom, not from thunder this time. Instead, as soon as they were within reach of the well, there was an explosion that sent Kagome and Inuyasha back several feet, landing hard on the dirt.

Inuyasha grunted slightly but managed to get up quickly. His first priority was to check Kagome, who groaned, nursing her right thigh, gingerly pulling out a twig that had managed to puncture it. She tore at the shirt she was wearing, tying it tightly around her leg. Inuyasha started to snarl and put her behind him, waiting for the dust to settle.

"Everyone else okay?" he barked. "Sango?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Sango's faithful companion, Kirara, had managed to transform quickly so that she caught the taijiya before she hit the ground roughly like Inuyasha and Kagome.

Casting a glance at Kagome's bloodied leg, Inuyasha's testosterone seemed to exponentially grow in abundance, coursing through his veins. His heart was throbbing in his ribcage and he flexed his claws, itching to release all his fury.

A soft scoff caught his attention. A familiar, silky voice froze everyone in their tracks, their attention fixated on the tall, pale man before them with triumphant crimson eyes and long black hair. He sneered at them haughtily. Naraku wore a dark suit, still in his outfit meant so that he could blend in, in the present. He stood in front of the desecrated well while the lightning periodically provided a shock of bright light that blinded them. Naraku stayed perfectly dry, protected by a barrier.

"Inuyasha, you don't seem happy to see me." Only receiving a low growl in response, Naraku smiled. "You know, you are truly your father's son. He had a similar expression when I paid them a visit just now. I have to say, he is a lot older than I thought. Not as fast, not as strong. And your mother… well she's only just a human, isn't she?"

"You sick motherfucker! What have you done to my family?" Inuyasha roared.

"Nothing that they didn't have coming to them!" Naraku's mouth twisted into a distorted snarl as he raged, "Your disgusting father showed weakness and fell in love! And with a human, no less. How could he stand to be so powerful after displaying such vulgarity?"

In a low voice, Naraku threatened, "Your father is a piece of shit that got what he deserved and that disgusting whore of a wife did, too."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, lunging towards him, the blade turning crimson. "Bastard!"

Naraku didn't flinch and instead leered at the hanyou who was soaked in rain, furiously swinging the large fang repeatedly against his barrier. "Me? _You're_ the disgrace— a piece of shit hanyou."

"That's fucking hilarious, Naraku. You're calling me shit just because I'm a hanyou! Well then, what the fuck are you? At least my human mother was powerful, upper-class, and accepted. What do you have to show for yourself being a hanyou between a pathetic robber and low level demons that even a three year old could slay?" Inuyasha yelled.

He held Tetsusaiga with both hands and the blade's scarlet color faded and instead became coated with hard diamonds and Inuyasha swung the blade once more in Naraku's direction, throwing diamonds that pierced his barrier. Naraku's smirk morphed into a furious scowl. Holding Tetsusaiga at his side, Inuyasha ordered, "Come on, Naraku! Let's see what you're really made of then, if you're above us filthy hanyous now. Will the real Naraku please stand up?"

"Funny. Be careful what you wish for, Inuyasha. If anyone should know the danger of wishes, it should be you. You coveted the Shikon no Tama to turn into a full youkai but you fear the power that you hold as a full demon! You coveted the Shikon no Tama to turn into a human for that stupid whore, Kikyo, but instead, she kills you!" Naraku's goading was cut short, however, when he groaned in pain, his left arm pierced by a sacred arrow, becoming purified. He looked at his missing limb in shock, realizing that it wasn't regenerating like it was supposed to.

Kagome quickly grabbed another arrow from the quiver on her back, notching it into place, holding the bow taut. "You bastard!" she hissed. "_You're_ the one at fault for Kikyo and Inuyasha's pain! All because of that horrible man you came from. You can change yourself as much as you want, but all you really are is just a wretched, hated deviant."

"You say that you despise all human emotions… but you're actually terrified of them. You think they make us weak, but they make us stronger, Naraku."

"Kagome… you also lack the ability to know when to shut up. Emotions are a hindrance. Go ahead and shoot me."

"My pleasure."

"But first…" Naraku's body seemed to swell and he was lifted into the air until his familiar armor covered him as he became a torso, his legs disappearing and instead replaced with monstrous tentacles that resembled thorny vines as they were riddled with spikes. As he transformed, his miasma strengthened, the poison now tangible in the atmosphere. "I'll kill you!"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha turned on his heel and bounded towards Kagome, getting in Naraku's way so that the tentacle headed for Kagome now constricted around him. He grunted and dropped his Tetsusaiga, the formidable blade now reverting into a rusty katana. Kagome hurried to pick it up.

Inuyasha continued to fight against his bindings but with every struggle or slash of his claws against the limb, it tightened its hold on him even more, its spikes piercing and biting into Inuyasha's skin. He already began to see thin trails of blood coating the limb and dripping down his body.

"So, Kagome, go ahead and shoot me. Just realize that by now, I'm connected to Inuyasha and that if you purify me, it would be as if I've absorbed him into my body. He'll be killed, too. There's no doubt of it. My body's extensions have dug into his flesh and are covered with his blood."

Kagome was frozen and kept her bow and arrow in her hand, down at her side. She had a pained expression on her face, her eyes steady on Inuyasha. "I can't…" she whispered. "I can't…" Her eyes closed tightly and she silently prayed.

'_Please, Midoriko, help me. You told me that my love for Inuyasha would help us. It's only condemned us…'_

A gentle, soft voice echoed faintly in Kagome's ears.

'_Kagome, what I said is true. I can't help you anymore. Naraku's possession of the Shikon no Tama… Due to his possession of the jewel and its being tainted, I'm weakening. I'm using all the power I have left to sustain my own battle. Listen to my words, Kagome. Trust in your love.'_

Opening her eyes frantically, she cried out, "No! This can't be it!"

"Kagome, just do it! Fucking shoot me!" Inuyasha barked. "I don't care. Do what you have to do!"

Her voice hysterical, Kagome cried out, "Inuyasha, shut the fuck up! Don't tell me what to do!" Her tears mixed with the rain dripping down of her face, blurring her aim, along with her shaking hands. One hand held the arrow back, taut and ready for release. It would take one simple motion and everything could be over. But without Inuyasha. "I can't do it, Inuyasha!"

"Do it!" Inuyasha struggled against the tentacles that wrapped around his body, trying to ignore the pain of the spikes that pierced him while he fought. Naraku only tightened his hold, laughing in pleasure.

"Yes, Kagome. Shoot the arrow and kill both myself and the love of your life. After all, you're a miko— bound to your duty." Naraku scoffed mercilessly. "All of you are the same. Both you and Kikyo. So self-righteous that you'd do anything, even kill the one you love for your pathetic sense of duty!"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "I'm not Kikyo!"

"You're right. She would've already killed me by now."

Kagome ignored him and looked at Inuyasha, her expression pained and desolate. He closed his eyes once and nodded at her, letting go of the tentacles that were slowly pulling him into Naraku's body. Kagome's resolved strengthened and with a pain-filled cry, she let go of the arrow, falling forward when the tension left her body.

The arrow began to glow with a familiar light as it cut through the air. On her knees, Kagome let the rain continue to wash over her, her honey eyes following the arrow when it finally struck Naraku. She found Inuyasha's golden irises and couldn't stand it. She lifted herself up and ran to him, ignoring the shouts of everyone, even Inuyasha. Kagome threw herself onto the tentacles, struggling to pull them off, the poisonous spikes cutting into her easily broken skin and causing her to hiss in pain with every movement.

Taking another arrow from her quiver, Kagome charged it up and jabbed at the tentacles, which retracted with every stab but wouldn't relinquish their hold. She then grasped the rusty katana and slashed at the tentacles until Inuyasha fell out of its hold but not before the first arrow finally made contact with them. Inuyasha took the sword from Kagome, allowing it to transform again and he picked her up with his other arm and began running away. However, the collision between Kagome's spiritual energy and Naraku's demonic aura thrashed and flared until the fighting energies burst in a large explosion, throwing back everyone once more.

Kagome landed hard on the dirt and slid, her left side getting scraped with the jagged rocks, Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat shredding with every foot that she traveled. Groaning in pain, Kagome tried to lifted herself up but her arms gave out and she fell back down.

On the ground, she saw Ayame crouched protectively over Sango, who was fighting to run to Miroku, laying midway across the clearing, unmoving. Kouga was busy trying to keep Naraku's attention, leaping high into the air and kicking at him, now that he was weakened by the sacred arrow to keep up a barrier. Crying out as she stood, Kagome could feel the throbbing of her pulse and the blood dripping down her left side.

"Inuyasha!"

Her usually crisp, soprano voice was raspy and dry. It cracked and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't scream any louder. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was alone, separated from everyone by a few hundred feet. The closest ally was Kouga, who was busy in his fight against Naraku.

The dark sky was momentarily illuminated by a bright orb of light that transformed into Sesshomaru, completely unharmed, and minimally disheveled. He unsheathed his Bakusaiga and joined Kouga against Naraku, who taunted them.

Kagome's eyes frantically surveyed the field, searching among the bodies of the demons that they had fought.

"Kagome, look out!" Kagome turned around and saw a demon dive for her. Before she could do anything, it was severed in half by a large boomerang. Hiraikotsu swung back, returning to Sango's outstretched arm. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Kagome yelled back hoarsely, "Thanks, Sango." She watched the brunette then swing around her weapon at other demons, slowly making her way towards Miroku's still body. Kirara was helping her partner, butting and biting any demon that Sango couldn't get. With the neko's help, Sango was able to rush to Miroku, cradling his head in her hands. The feline then took off again, fighting off any youkai that tried to come near her companion. "Miroku? Miroku? Goddamn it, Miroku! Don't do this. Miroku!"

When she saw Kagome motioning to run towards her, Sango looked up and shook her head. "No, Kagome! Find Inuyasha! The two of you need to finish this!"

"Sango, I— alright." With another look in their direction, Kagome continued running through the remains, searching for Inuyasha.

Sango stroked Miroku's dark hair softly. "Miroku," she cried, "Don't. Don't leave us. Our baby needs a father. He's not just someone to carry on your name and duty, Miroku! He's your son! You're not going to let him grow up like you did— without a father! I won't let you!"

She gasped when Miroku groaned and turned his head. Weakly, he retorted, "You're barely two months pregnant. How could you possibly know we're having a son?"

Sango shook her head, ignoring him, and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. "You died on me the last time we fought this battle. I'm not letting that happen again."

Miroku grunted roughly as he sat up and held his wife's hand. "I have no intention on dying, either. Believe me." He tried smiling at her, but Sango still looked at him with sadness. "It's going to be different this time," he promised.

Lifting her up to her feet, he whistled and Kirara landed in front of them. He helped Sango onto Kirara's back and watched them levitate several feet into the air. "Take care of her, Kirara!" he ordered.

The feline looked into the monk's eyes with understanding before roaring and jetting upwards, Sango swinging her hiraikotsu above her head. His eyes found Kagome, running through the melee of youkai and miasma and saw a demon dive for her. He hurried closer to her, but upon realization that he wouldn't get to her in time, threw his staff towards the demon like a spear or javelin.

Just as the youkai had gripped Kagome's shoulders, the staff just barely grazed it and Kagome landed back on the ground, running away from the angered demon. She quickly pulled an arrow and notched it into her longbow before releasing it in its direction, quickly purifying the demon.

"Kagome!"

"I'm fine, Miroku. Thank you…" she called back breathlessly. She wrenched the staff from where it dug into the ground, the rings jingling happily among the bedlam that surrounded them. Kagome pulled her arm back and threw the staff so that it landed at Miroku's feet. The two nodded at each other and Kagome continued running through the field to find Inuyasha's body.

Kagome tripped and fell onto her hands and knees. The saltwater dripped down her nose, falling down onto the ground, mixing into the puddle of mud."Stop crying, Kagome. He's fine. Inuyasha's always fine," she told herself.

Inuyasha didn't feel much after that last explosion. He remembered trying to hold Kagome to him to shield her from the blast but they were separated. He landed roughly and was almost immediately descended on by a horde of Naraku's demons. He managed to dispose of them quickly enough but the poison from the spikes that held him was affecting him. He was slower; his vision, smell, and hearing were becoming duller. Inuyasha could still hear Kagome's desperate voice calling out his name and that was the drive he needed to hold on and keep on fighting his way to her. He managed to find her in all of the chaos when he saw a demon go for her but saw that Sango's hiraikotsu took care of it.

Kirara charged towards the returning boomerang and as soon as Sango caught the weapon in her hand, they touched down near Miroku. He was panting and pulled out the golden staff from the body of another demon. "We can't even get close enough to Naraku to touch him! His hordes of demons are everywhere and they're all going after Kagome! That's the third one in less than five minutes."

Miroku nodded breathlessly. "Naraku is Inuyasha and Kagome's concern. We have to make sure that they're safe."

Sango held out a hand and Miroku sat behind her on Kirara's back. "Then we might as well do it together. Kirara! We constantly circle Inuyasha and Kagome, okay?"

Snarling back in agreement, Kirara rushed upwards and Sango and Miroku continued their defense against the youkai intent on Kagome. Sango sent a worried glance downward to her cousin, who was making his way to Kagome when her heart constricted and her blood froze at the scene below.

Inuyasha was overcome with relief until he felt a world of pain when he was impaled in his lower abdomen. He gasped and collapsed, holding tightly onto his stomach, curling into himself. Inuyasha saw Ayame hurry over to him and pull the demon's attention onto her, leading him farther away from Inuyasha. The poison was also inhibiting his demon blood's ability to heal as fast as it usually did. Hearing Kagome call his name again, Inuyasha rolled over and saw her fall and stay down, the heavy rain beating down on her back.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
But your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call…_

Inuyasha grunted and winced, feeling the tear in his abdomen widen with every movement. He put the searing pain into the back of his mind and unsteadily got to his feet. If there was anyone that Inuyasha would kill himself for, it was Kagome.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help…_

He trudged across the field, dragging Tetsusaiga behind him, breathing heavily and with effort, one hand still clutched over his stomach, becoming stained with his lifeblood.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Because of you I made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use, if you're killing time?_

Inuyasha yelled as he tried to break into a sprint, his body shutting down. He panted and took a labored breath, yelling out, "Kagome!"

Kagome's head snapped up and she scrambled onto her feet, dashing to Inuyasha, seeing him struggle. Inuyasha was grateful to see that she had no major injuries and slowed his pace, not able to take the pain for much longer. He leaned heavily on Tetsusaiga, fighting the heaviness of his eyelids. He turned them back to Kagome and they widened as he saw everything in slow motion.

His older brother swung at Naraku, using Bakusaiga to hurl a Dragon Strike at him but somehow Naraku managed to put up a barrier in enough time. The barrier swayed and shuddered as it absorbed the hit before throwing it back, though at a much weaker level, which wasn't saying much because it was still fatal.

The force of energy was narrowly avoided by Sesshomaru but he still received some of the blow, being thrown back, but managing to land on his feet, sliding backwards. During this time, Naraku took the opportunity to send a feeler at Kagome, the spiked tentacle aimed straight for her heart. Seeing that she was distracted and vulnerable, Naraku let out a maniacal laugh. "Little, insufferable bitch! It's time that I got rid of you!"

Inuyasha, using his will and determination to dig into his reserves for a last burst of strength, leapt off of the balls of his feet to jump the rest of the distance, landing in front of Kagome, his arms outstretched.

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always_

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw his pained expression as the tentacle pierced through his chest. With a grimace, he gave her a shaky smile. "You're okay."

_Because you live, I live_

His amber eyes rolled into the back of his head and closed as he let out a choked wheeze.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome caught his body as he fell forward and lowered him onto the ground. Sesshomaru snarled and charged at Naraku, easily dodging the writhing limbs that were aimed for him while Sango threw hiraikotsu at the limb that pierced Inuyasha's chest, severing the connection between him and Naraku. Kagome then gingerly pulled out the spike and pressed her palm into his chest, applying pressure. "Why the hell would you pull a stunt like that, Inuyasha?"

Without opening his eyes, Inuyasha whispered back, "To save you."

Kagome's hands began to glow a soft blue and she pressed her other hand onto the invasive wound in his lower abdomen. The restriction in her chest began to loosen slightly when she saw the two wounds close and the bleeding subsided gradually, but he was still so weak.

"Inuyasha, leave! This isn't your destiny. It's not your job. I can do this on my own," she pleaded. "I can't see anyone get hurt— especially you."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "Are you fucking crazy? No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be near me. You only get hurt when I'm near you…" she pushed back his bangs, which were plastered to his face. She looked down at her hands, watching the rain wash away his blood, still warm and fresh.

"Shut up."

"Huh?" Kagome lifted her head.

"Don't you ever say shit like that again, do you hear me? Kagome? Kagome, don't ever say that to me. Don't you understand?" Inuyasha's voice was thick with emotion. Kagome looked away, refusing to listen.

"No, Inuyasha, it's true…" she said in a small voice.

"Kagome, listen to me. Kagome." Weakly, Inuyasha lifted a hand and cupped her chin, turning her head so that he forced her to look at him. He gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek, careful not to press into the gash and scrapes. "Kagome." Inuyasha said her name with so much affection that Kagome couldn't help but stare into his captivating golden pools. "Kagome, I love you."

Kagome felt her heart squeeze in joy and her chest rise with her sharp intake of air. Putting her hand on top of his, she pressed her cheek into his hand warmly. "It takes a near death experience for you to finally say it," she teased quietly.

"I needed to make sure that you knew how I felt— that you hear me say it." Inuyasha moaned at the ache in his chest as he sat up, the wound threatening to tear and reopen. He held up a hand so that she wouldn't tell him to be careful and unsteadily got to his feet. Kagome stood up and held his shoulders, trying to support as much of his weight that she could.

"As long as you knew, I could die happy. I wouldn't change a thing. I'd rather die right now in order to save your life than spend hundreds of years, living out my extended life without you… worst of all, without knowing what we could have been. What we're meant to be."

Letting out another happy sigh, Kagome flung herself onto Inuyasha, immediately springing away when she heard his grunt of pain. "Inuyasha!"

"It's nothing. Come here." He pressed a hand against her back, holding her securely to his chest. "I love you. It's taken me over five hundred years to say it but I love you."

"Better late than never," she murmured.

There was another loud explosion behind them and the two lifted their heads, watching the dust clear again while Kouga groaned in pain.

"You see Kagome? Emotions make you weak." Naraku sneered. His hand wrapped Kouga's throat, lifting him up. Kouga's legs kicked as he clawed at Naraku's hand, though his arctic blue eyes were fixated on Ayame's lifeless form. "Kouga saw his mate get hurt, got worried, and got distracted. Now the lovesick fool is going to die a slow and painful death at my hands."

"Over my dead body, you son of a bitch!"

Kagome took this moment as her cue, firing another sacred arrow at Naraku's remaining arm, effectively saving Kouga, who now easily removed the grip around his neck. He rubbed his throat gingerly but rushed to Ayame's body, Kagome following him. She knelt by Ayame's side, her hands already glowing and hovering over the redhead's motionless body.

"I don't think it's anything too bad… she's just knocked out." Kagome looked over her shoulder and felt her heart squeeze in anxiousness when she saw Inuyasha lunge towards Naraku, the cut forcing him to dive backwards due to the expulsion of miasma. He held his forearm over his nose, trying not to inhale.

"Kouga, you should get her out of here. Go back to your own time. You guys were able to move everyone away from the village and into the forest right?"

Kouga nodded affirmatively. "They're safe behind Shiori's barrier. But how are we going to get back home? And you don't honestly expect me to leave you and mutt face by yourselves, do you?"

"Don't worry about us. Inuyasha will take care of me and we'll take care of Naraku." Kagome turned her gaze to the sky. "Sango! Miroku!"

She waved an arm over her head and yelled, "The four of you follow me!"

Kagome took off, away from the scene in the clearing, followed by the four of them. Naraku laughed at Inuyasha, speaking with derision. "The woman that you've just declared your love for has left you to fight. How does it feel to be rejected again, Inuyasha?"

"Nice try, Naraku. But I know that she didn't abandon me." Inuyasha looked through his peripheral vision towards Sesshomaru, who locked eyes with him and understood instantly, now taking the offensive against Naraku. While he was distracted, Inuyasha took a minute to concentrate on linking his mind with Kagome's again.

'_Kagome, what's going on? Where are you guys going?'_

'_Ayame's pretty knocked out and it's not safe for her to stay here. I have an idea on how to send her back to our time. Naraku is our business, Inuyasha. I can't risk anyone getting hurt, or worse.'_

_Inuyasha sighed and agreed. 'Fine, but let Sango stay with Ayame when you send them back. Tell Kouga and Miroku to get their asses over to your place and move your family to my parents'. Something tells me Naraku's pulled some fucking stunt to try and get to Kichirou.'_

'_I'll be back soon.'_

'_Take your time…'_

'_Inuyasha, you're not keeping me away. We've had this conversation before.'_

'_Can't blame a man for trying— oh fuck!'_

'_What happened?'_

'_Don't worry, it's just a scratch.'_

'_Inuyasha…' Kagome warned._

'_Just hurry up, woman.'_

Kagome sighed and continued running through the thick forest, glaring ahead of her. "Damn him," she muttered.

Kouga called, "What did dog shit say now?"

"That as soon as you get back you two need to get your asses over to my place and make sure that my family safely gets to Inuyasha's parents. Naraku said that he dealt with them, but I highly doubt it. He's got no one else. The only person left to deal with would be Kanna. Inutaishio will be able to keep the situation safe. Our main priority is Kichirou. I swear, if he's hurt in any way, neither of you will be having any more children."

"That's not fair, Miroku's got one!"

"Then don't mess up!"

"And what the hell am I supposed to do in this scheme of yours?" Sango inquired.

With a worried look at the unconscious woman in Kouga's arms, she answered, "Take care of her."

Kagome stopped short at the imposing tree in front of them. She stared at the familiar mark on tree where its trunk was missing bark.

Sango questioned, "Goshinboku? Kagome, we need the Bone Eater's Well. How is the Sacred Tree going to help?"

"This is also a Tree of Ages, Sango," Kagome explained gently. She smiled at the tree as if meeting up with an old friend. "The Bone Eater's Well was made with the wood from this tree. Since we can't access the well because of Naraku, we'll have to resort to using roundabout methods."

Sango and Miroku got off of Kirara's back, allowing her to transform back into a small kitten. Holding out her arms, Sango welcomed Kirara to leap into her embrace. She stepped closer to the tree and looked at Kagome expectantly. "What are we supposed to do?"

With a small half-smile, Kagome suggested, "Make a wish." She rolled her eyes when she received the predicted looks of exasperation. "Trust me, this tree is much more powerful than it looks. Make a wish."

Biting down on her lip, Sango stepped away from the tree and hugged Kagome tightly. "Be safe," she whispered.

Kagome nodded and stepped back from the four of them. "I love you guys."

"Yeah, well I knew that. You _are_ my woman."

"Take care of her, Kouga."

"You can count on it. And tell that useless dog that he better take care of you otherwise I'll kick his ass into the next five hundred years myself."

"I will. Now go!" Taking a shaky breath, Kagome watched as her friends touched a hand to the trunk and bowed their heads, as if in prayer. Then, as if they were a dream, they slowly faded away and Kagome was left alone in the downpour, surrounded only by the trees.

"Okay. They're going to be fine. They're going to be fine," she muttered to herself.

With a final look of gratitude to the Sacred Tree, Kagome silently thanked her father, suddenly overcome with his memory.

'_Dad… I miss you. But I know that you're my guardian angel and I'm asking you to watch over my friends for now. They need you more than I do. I love you.'_

A warm breeze passed over Kagome and the rain began to let up, the blackness of the sky giving way, slowly turning into a shade of dark grey. The atmosphere was still marred by the blackness of Naraku's aura.

Darting through the trees, Kagome ran past the shrubbery and out of the dense forest and back into the bleak clearing where she saw the two Takashi sons taking on Naraku by themselves.

Inuyasha glowered at Naraku defiantly, watching with satisfaction as he watched Naraku stare at him in a mixture of surprise and hatred as Inuyasha was able to land a blow. His attention was diverted by the smell of honeysuckle, lilies, and vanilla and upon immediate recognition of the sweet scent, made his way to Kagome's side.

"So, what was the rest of your master plan?"

Scoffing, Kagome replied, "'Plan'? Now's not the time to be cracking jokes, Inuyasha."

"Hmph. I was always good at improvising, anyway."

"Well it's not like thinking things through were really your forte, either."

Fighting the urge to glare at her, Inuyasha smirked. "Well I have an idea, but it's going to take a little teamwork."

"Well I have an idea too, but you're going to have to get Naraku to attack you."

"Keh! No problem! That was my idea." Inuyasha made certain to separate himself from Kagome, keeping her at a safe but accessible distance from him. "You're pathetic, Naraku! You spend all your time thinking up ways to tear people apart and cause misery because it's the only way you can get over your own miserable, fed-up life."

Kagome murmured, "Come on, Inuyasha. You can do better than that."

"You've been trying to get rid of Onigumo's heart but you hate the fact that you can't seem to get along without it. You know, for someone who hates emotions, you sure are acting like an fucking emotional wreck! You say you despise Kikyo but it's just your sick, twisted way of trying to avoid the fact that you're desperate for her love!"

Kagome watched the incensed expression on Naraku's face.

'_This might work, Inuyasha. Naraku's demonic aura is spread out all over the place. If you get him mad enough, he'll try to direct it in your direction in an attack.'_

'_Then I can use the Backlash wave.'_

Just as she predicted, Naraku shot out his youki towards Inuyasha, who wasted no time in swinging the Tetsusaiga, the two demonic energies fighting for dominance. As Inuyasha's demonic aura was about to be swallowed up by Naraku's, Kagome adeptly notched an arrow, holding the bow parallel with her line of sight before releasing the arrow. As it sliced through the air, the arrow took on a glow and curved slightly, entering the center of the vortex of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave.

Their combined attack was able to surmount Naraku's youki and consumed him. Sesshomaru, sensing his role, swung Bakusaiga at Naraku, joining Inuyasha and Kagome's attack so that his sword's abilities could be utilized. Bakusaiga's properties would prevent Naraku from being able to regenerate. Though he had failed to do so with Kagome's sacred arrows, Sesshomaru deduced that it was a safer measure and the reason why the couple wanted him to stay with them.

As his body disintegrated in front of him and he was being overcome with the force of his own youki, Naraku took his last moment to gloat, "I'll always have won and I'll do what Kikyo failed to do and take the Shikon no Tama with me into the afterlife!"

"No chance!" and "Not in your fucking life!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted at the same time, respectively.

Kagome's eyes were able to see the faint glow of the Shikon no Tama, hidden within Naraku's body. Quickly preparing another arrow, Kagome whispered, "Please. If there's ever a time that I actually hit the target, let it be now."

Nervously gnawing on her bottom lip, Kagome watched as the arrow soared in the dark air and its sharp tip pierced the rose colored jewel. Thankfully, instead of shattering as it had the last time, there was a bright light that mixed with the light of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru's combined attacks.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome held a hand up and turned away from the light before she felt Inuyasha take her into his arms and turning his back to the blast. They both could see the bright light washing over them, even behind their closed eyelids.

When the light eventually faded, Kagome creaked one eye open before she gasped in surprise and opened both eyes, lifting her head from where it was nestled in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha also raised its head from where he buried it into Kagome's hair.

Kagome scoffed in incredulity and wonder. The storm, both figurative and literal, had passed. A blue sky was revealed with comforting, soft-looking, white clouds. The sun illuminated the sky and brightened everything.

Kagome's thoughts went out to Midoriko and her centuries long battle against Magatsuhi in the jewel.

'_Kagome, this is the last time you'll hear from me. The jewel has been eliminated from all forms of existence, as has Naraku. You've set me free and allowed my soul to rest. Thank you. Your destiny and responsibilities have been fulfilled. You're free to live the life you wish. Live well, Kagome.'_

"Thank you, Midoriko. For everything," she spoke softly.

Kagome smiled at the warm suns staring down at her. She blushed under Inuyasha's gaze, causing him to flash a cocky grin before she playfully pushed him away.

"You love me," she sang.

"Yeah, you're right. I do." Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction at the way Kagome's eyebrows lifted high up, nearly disappearing into her hairline.

Unable to retort, Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back into his arms.

She saw Sesshomaru staring (more alliteration!) at her and Inuyasha. She smiled back gently and Inuyasha nodded at his brother.

Smirking back, Sesshomaru gestured at the hole in the ground that used to be the Bone Eater's Well. "I take it this is my way back home?"

"You would be correct," Inuyasha quipped.

"Then I guess I'll see you back home."

"We just have to finish up and tie up some loose ends."

Sesshomaru acquiesced with a simple nod and strode off in the direction of the well. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and jumped onto his back easily, his hands gripping the back of her knees while her arms wound around his neck familiarly.

Kagome rested the side of her face comfortable on Inuyasha's shoulders in silent contentment as he ran back to the village. He stopped in front of Kaede's hut and lifted Kagome down. The couple sighed in relief when they saw many of the villagers being returned to their homes and greeted their former comrades who inclined their heads towards them respectfully.

Kaede's weathered face soon appeared in the crowd and Kagome ran forward to hug her mentor. "Kaede, is everyone okay?"

"We are all fine, Kagome. Shiori's barrier was effective in keeping us safe. While we've experienced some losses," her smile wavered slightly, "we're still thankful."

"Is there anything we can do? I'm sure we can help with some repairs or dig graves."

"No, child. You and Inuyasha don't belong in this time, not anymore. It's best that you two go back to your home and join everyone else. That's where you're meant to be and that's where you'll be happiest."

Kagome hugged the old woman once more. "I'll send your regards to Kikyo."

"I know that you don't have much time left, but tell me, is my sister happy?"

"She's happy," Kagome assured her. "With a family of her own."

"Thank the spirits… You won't be easily forgotten."

"Neither will this place, or its people."

Inuyasha, grudgingly added, "I'll miss you Kaede-baba." He groaned when he felt Kagome's elbow jab into his side but the elderly woman laughed it off.

"It's fine, Kagome. I've missed him calling me that. It's sad to think that it's the last time I'll ever hear that."

"Don't start getting sentimental, old woman."

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was starting to be overwhelmed with sentimentality himself. She grinned as she watched Inuyasha embrace the old priestess in a rare show of affection for anyone other than herself.

Then, she climbed onto Inuyasha's back and rested her chin on his shoulder while he took them back to the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha comfortingly patted Kagome's leg when he felt the droplets fall onto his shoulder.

"I'll miss this place, too," he admitted. "After all, this was my home first."

"At least we know that they're safe."

Inuyasha swung Kagome to his front and put her down next to him. They stared at each other and at the Sengoku Jidai one last time before leaping into the well, engulfed by the fantastic blue lights for a final time.

They climbed up the well and instead of a clearing were in a well house made of wood. Kagome pushed open the sliding doors and she and Inuyasha walked out into the Higurashi courtyard. They walked to the Goshinboku where there were a crowd of people. Among them were their families.

Korai rushed forward to engulf the two in her arms. "Oh thank Kami, you're both safe!"

Sesshomaru's voice broke through the hysteria. He stood by the tree with a slightly exasperated expression. "I tried telling everyone that it was over and that you'd be coming back any minute."

Kagome pulled away from her mother and asked tentatively, "Inutaishio and Izayoi and Kikyo and Kichirou and everyone else? They're all okay?"

"I think we can speak for ourselves when I say we can handle anything." Inutaishio's baritone voice broke through the silence and Inuyasha let out a breath of relief when he saw his parents smiling at him and he draped an arm over Kagome's shoulders peacefully.

Kagome let out a small squeak of surprise when she saw a dark headed blur rush into her leg and she jubilantly lifted Kichirou up into her arms.

Kikyo appeared, Suikotsu at her side, still bandaged in certain areas and walking with a slight limp, reinforcing Inutaisho's sentiments. "I could say the same for us."

Souta grinned at his older sister. "And us." He gestured to Shiroi, who grinned as well.

"That little pale girl? It was no problem taking care of her," she boasted.

An eyebrow ticked upwards, "Souta, I think we have the same taste in relationships."

The group let out an appreciative chuckle and Kagome and Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's arms when Kichirou tugged on both of them.

"Does this mean that I don't have to keep moving all over the place now?"

Smiling down, Kagome nodded. "Yupp. You get to stay wherever you want, Kichirou. It's all over."

* * *

_Two Months Later…_

Kagome laughed freely as she watched Inuyasha fiddle with the mask, having trouble putting it over his ears. Without turning around, Inuyasha grumbled, "Quit laughing at me. It's not my fault I have adorable ears."

"Well aren't we full of ourselves?"

Snickering quietly, Inuyasha retorted, "Your words, not mine." He sighed and threw the mask on the bed. "Do we really have to go to this thing, Kagome? I've been sick of balls, galas, and benefits since the first time I've had to put on a tuxedo at the age of three."

"Your parents are throwing this ball. I would have thought that maybe you'd be a little more inclined to go, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was gentle, still with a hint of amusement coloring her soothing voice.

"Still don't see why we have to wear these crappy masks."

"It _is_ a masquerade ball. Come on. Just get in the spirit of it. Everyone's already downstairs and they're waiting for the troublemaker, younger Takashi to make his appearance." As an afterthought, Kagome added, "Especially a group of scantily-clad, made up, tall, leggy, youkai women who are absolutely gushing about what a hunk Inuyasha Takashi is." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and Inuyasha could practically hear her roll her eyes from behind him.

"You're so hot when you're jealous."

"And you're trying to delay this. Honestly, Inuyasha, what could be so bad about tonight? Come on, I'll hold your hand all night." Kagome fought the urge to laugh when she saw how Inuyasha's ears seemed to perk up at her suggestion. "Don't be so stubborn tonight. It's a celebration. And you haven't told me how pretty I looked yet. In fact, you haven't looked at me once."

Inuyasha sighed and craned his neck around to see nothing. He was the only one in his room. "Kagome?" He exhaled sharply. "Tricky bitch… Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"Come back here!"

He heard her tinkling laughter and he sighed again when he realized that it was further than before. "I'm actually a little busy, right now Inuyasha. You see, these guys have been telling me how pretty I look and I think I'm going to go dance with one of them," she called back.

Kagome bit down on her lip to keep her mouth from splitting into the wide grin that it threatened to form.

"That's a dirty trick, Kagome. You know how jealous Inuyasha gets." Inutaishio was jovial and rumbling with laughter. He looped his arm through her own and led her down the staircase, completely at ease in such a formal atmosphere, even in front of an elegantly dressed crowd of the elite, both youkai and ningen alike. On his other arm, Izayoi leaned back slightly to talk to Kagome behind her husband's back.

"Where does he think Inuyasha gets it from?" she whispered playfully.

Having excellent hearing, Inutaishio replied proudly, "Like father, like son."

Before the trio had even made it halfway down the staircase that led from the private section of the Takashi mansion to the grand ballroom, a silver-haired blur appeared, narrowing his amber eyes at Kagome in a threatening glare.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Izayoi chided gently. She smiled at the young couple and Inutaishio relinquished Kagome's arm. The older pair donned their masks and nodded at them before disappearing into the faceless crowd.

"Why are you so mean?" Inuyasha folded his arms and began to pout.

"Me? Mean? Inuyasha, you're the one acting like a spoiled brat!" Kagome looked down and saw the mask in his hand before taking it and maneuvering it around his ears so that the top half of his face was obscured. She knit her eyebrows together and bit down on her lip.

"What? I look like a total idiot, don't I?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Actually, you look mysterious and handsome." Inuyasha's cheeks colored slightly. "But I don't like how it hides your eyes."

Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her thin waist and he began leading her down the staircase. He leaned in closer, his lips just slightly brushing against her ear. "You look beautiful, Kagome." He smirked at how the simple but honest compliment caused a lovely shade of pink to appear on her cheeks, making it appear as if her skin glowed. She looked almost angelic.

Inuyasha was able to lead them down the stairs and into the crowd without taking his eyes off of her. She was more than beautiful— she was perfect. And his.

Her soft, dark hair tumbled down her back in soft waves but was pinned away from her face, showing off its loveliness. The ball gown was a simple ivory but shimmered with a transparent fabric. The bodice followed the swell of her chest to the curvature of her waist and hips before billowing out into the skirt. The bodice had very pretty beading done all over it and there were straps that fell off her shoulders in sheer fabric. He noticed one of his mother's favorite accessories, a crystal tiara, a tiny little thing, was pinned on the crown of her head. His favorite accessory had to the long chain that draped around her neck, the pendant swinging near her navel—a crescent moon outlined in crystals— the Takashi family crest. A symbol to let everyone know that she was his.

Kagome had been concentrating on where she was walking, making sure she wouldn't trip over the hem of the gown. On the other hand, she was somewhat confident that Inuyasha wouldn't let her fall and embarrass herself. Somewhat. Now that they had stepped onto the flat dance floor, she lifted an eyebrow at him when she saw him staring at her with a small smile.

Smiling quizzically, she inquired "What?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Forget it." His amber eyes swiveled from the crowd back to her. "How are your cheeks?"

Raising a hand to touch the tips of her fingers to her left cheek, she responded, "My cheeks?"

With his free hand, Inuyasha cupped her cheek, his thumb tenderly rubbing her soft skin. "Get ready for a shit load of fake smiling. Watch me schmooze." A smirk appeared, showing off a white set of teeth, including his sharp fangs.

As they entered deeper into the socialite jungle, Kagome couldn't help but feel happiness swell inside of her chest like a balloon as Inuyasha moved around the ballroom from couple to couple, to the Takashis' important guests, introducing her as his girlfriend. The youkai he introduced her to, however, needed no introduction. They understood completely with one glance at the pendant swinging low on the chain around her neck. Still, she also saw the looks from the same beautiful, long-legged, female youkai she mentioned earlier, who looked at her skeptically.

Inuyasha turned her away from their direction instead leading them towards a familiar group, Inuyasha whispered, his warm breath tickling the shell of Kagome's ear, "Don't worry about those bitches. They're just pissed that they didn't even get a chance to try and take my name. It's not like I would've paid any real attention to them."

The raven-haired woman looked at him from the corner of her, fighting to suppress the wide smile but she gave up and let the toothy grin appear and beamed up at Inuyasha. He pressed his lips into her hair and twisted his arm out of her hold before wrapping it securely around her thin waist. He led them straight to their closest friends and Kagome immediately gushed.

"Oh you two look beautiful!" she fawned, looking over Sango and Ayame appreciatively. Kagome eagerly put a hand on Sango's stomach that only showed a hint of a baby bump and wrinkled her nose as she asked, "Am I acting stupid?"

Sango shared a look with Ayame. Ayame raised her fiery eyebrow and nodded, closing her eyes in mock defeat. "I'm afraid so, just as usual," she sighed. "She's only four and a half months pregnant. I don't think the baby even has legs to kick."

Kagome's face turned sour and rolled her eyes.

Chuckling, Sango intervened, "Actually, I'm pretty sure he does."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Ayame, sneering, "See, Ayame? He does have— HE?" Her eyes widened and she turned to Sango excitedly and exclaimed, "You found out the baby's sex and didn't bother telling us?"

"Well I'm not completely sure. My mother and I just did some old tricks— wives' tales. You know, like which end I pick up a key with, if a ring on a thread spins around my hand or if it swings. Stuff like that. Also, there also hasn't been a girl born in the Mizuno family in what seems like forever. But I _feel_ like he's a boy." Sango affectionately placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't explain it, but I know he's a boy."

Seeing that her best friends still weren't appeased, she rolled her eyes, "I have an appointment next week with the doctor to find out for sure. You two are perfectly welcome to come and find out with Miroku and me." Sango scoffed when Kagome and Ayame smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

In the meantime, Inuyasha looked away from the girls and noticed his father waving him over. Inuyasha slapped Miroku and Kouga on the shoulder, beckoning them to follow him.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a bit," he mumbled absentmindedly.

Sango and Ayame kissed their husbands on the cheek before turning back to the trio excitedly. They rolled their eyes when they noticed Kagome's expression as she watched the men walk away.

Ayame sighed again. "Honestly, Kagome. What the hell are you looking so worried about?"

"Inuyasha's just been acting strange ever since this whole thing's been over with. I've heard him talking to Yuki about some arrangements they made together. And he's had appointments that I haven't even been included on. I don't even know if I'm supposed to know about them. And I heard him and Miroku talking about expenses."

Her honey eyes locked with Sango's chocolate orbs, silently asking. "Miroku hasn't told me anything," she insisted. "Kagome, I think you're overreacting. Inuyasha may have been a womanizing playboy, but that was high school. He's grown up a lot. And he loves you. Have a little faith in my cousin."

Ayame made a face and leaned in closer to Kagome, murmuring, "I don't know, would you really trust that bloodline?"

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I guess you two are right. I just feel like he's hiding something from me, though."

Ayame pulled her mask over her face and waited while Sango and Kagome mimicked her actions. "Well, then, in an effort to prove that you're overreacting, it's up to me to get your mind off of it, even though it's most likely nothing. Let's dance!" the bubbly wolf youkai grabbed their forearms, pulling them into the dense crowd.

Inutaishio watched the trio of women talk for a little bit and disappear into the mass of people occupying his ballroom while waiting for his son and his best friends to reach him. Turning to his side, he put a hand on his older son's shoulder and sighed heavily. "Did the both of you have to do this at the same time? Give your old man some time to adjust to his boys growing up into men, would you?"

Sesshomaru glanced at his father and raised an eyebrow. He countered, "Well you've already had a couple of centuries to get used to the idea. If anything, you've wasted your time."

Sesshomaru's eyes surveyed the throng of guests, finally finding his mate and their adoptive daughter laughing joyously on the dance floor with his step-mother. Allowing himself a rare smile, he continued, "If you were really a great father, you'd let us enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Inuyasha stood in front of them expectantly, flanked by Miroku and Kouga. "What's up, Dad?"

"I noticed some activity in your bank account including a purchase at the family jewelers." Inutaishio didn't look at his son, expecting a reply. When he didn't receive one, he turned sharply and pressed, "Well? What did you buy?"

"Keh! If you went through all the trouble of checking my bank records, why couldn't you dig a little deeper to check the receipts? You would've seen exactly what I bought." He reached into his pants pocket and Inutaishio grinned at Inuyasha proudly. Inuyasha opened his fist and revealed an ostentatious, personalized platinum key chain for the car keys to his Bugatti Veyron.

The smile immediately disappeared from the Lord of the Western Lands' face and his jaw nearly unhinged. Sesshomaru simply stared at his younger brother in amazement. "You… bought a platinum key chain for your car?" Inutaishio gasped.

"Well yeah, what did you think I bought? A ring?" Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe your mother's right. You _are_ too much like me."

"Well did you?"

"Yes! I thought you bought a ring for Kagome." He shook his head. "Well maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru deadpanned, "He was having a midlife crisis about how we were growing up so quickly since I now have a mate and daughter."

Inuyasha nodded. "And because I'm going to ask Kagome to marry me."

"Yes! But now that I know I was wrong."

Miroku guffawed. "No offense, Inutaishio, but I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha wasn't trying to fill in the blanks." In return, he had a pair of gold eyes stare at him. "Uh…"

"What he means is... Inuyasha wasn't just saying that. He was telling you," Kouga offered.

"'Telling me'? What do you mean he was tellin—" The older man broke into raucous laughter and enveloped Inuyasha in his arms, lifting him up before putting him down, clapping him on the back. "That's my boy!"

His cheeks turning a slight shade of red, Inuyasha reminded his father, "She still has to say yes, Dad."

"Congratulations!"

"You're not listening to me at all, are you?" he shook his exasperatedly.

"I really don't know where you got that stupidity from. Must be from your great uncle… I remember he nearly gave away half of our land for something about a magic scroll or other… Anyway! Of course Kagome's going to say yes!"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, but I mean, she _does_ have some feelings for me, I imagine. I mean, she was my woman for—ow!"

Retracting his fist, Inuyasha muttered, "She was never your woman. Son of a bitch…"

"So let me see the ring!"

Seeing Inuyasha nod in his direction, Miroku, the soon to be father, reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo and pulled out a mahogany box, holding it out. Inutaishio took the small object into his large hand and opened it, smiling impressively at the significant piece of jewelry.

Sesshomaru glanced at it and smirked. "When did you decide that you were finally mature enough to even consider asking Kagome to marry you?"

"Keh! I knew she was mine as soon as I saw her— after I got over that ridiculous cootie phase," he joked. "Then I put on the charm."

"So you began acting like an arrogant asshole… I remember."

Taking a champagne flute off of one of the platters that the servers were parading around, Inuyasha gulped down the bubbly liquid, not yet satisfied. In another attempt to quell the chaos that seemed to churn his stomach, he headed off in the direction of the open bar. Miroku and Kouga elbowed each other with identical, knowing smirks.

Miroku commented, "I don't think I've ever seen him act so _un_-Inuyasha."

"Pretty fucking hilarious if you ask me."

"Amen to that." Taking their own champagne flutes, they touched glasses and downed the liquid in a similar fashion to Inuyasha.

"Actually, don't you remember the nervous wreck he was when he was asking Shoji for permission?"

Inuyasha gripped the glass even tighter, feeling his veins throb as his sensitive ears picked up Kouga and Miroku's conversation that he certainly did not find as amusing as they did. He signaled the bartender to pour him another glass as he tried to forget the mess that he was when he approached Shoji.

_He blew out air forcefully through his puckered lips and ran his clawed hands through his thick silver mane. Craning his neck, he tilted his face towards the open, blue sky, letting the summer sun warm his face, which had started to feel numb, as did the rest of his body. Inuyasha blinked a couple times, exhaling again while he walked towards the large tree that had brought him and Kagome together so many times, even across time._

'Goshinboku… you were my prison for fifty years… but then you were the special place where I first met Kagome.'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes gently and smiled to himself. _'And for that, I'm indefinitely grateful to you.'

'_Inuyasha?'_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes, turning around to see Korai step out of the side door of their simple house. She showed him a confused, but warm smile while she approached him. Inuyasha leaned down to allow the older woman to reach her arms around him in a hug._

'_Kagome's not home right now. I think she went out for a girls' day with… well the girls.' She chuckled softly, the action causing laugh lines and crow's feet appear. 'Aren't you all meeting up later this afternoon at the beach, anyway?' Korai turned her brown eyes to the sky, nodding appreciatively. 'It's such a warm, breezy summer day. You guys lucked out.'_

_Chuckling politely, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Actually, I came over because I wanted to ask Shoji something— well you, too. But mostly Shoji.'_

'_Oh? I'll go ahead and get him then. You're welcome to come in, Inuyasha.'_

_Declining, Inuyasha replied, 'If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could bring him out here, instead?'_

_Raising her eyebrows at the hanyou, Korai agreed and disappeared back into the house. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his hands together anxiously and shook his head, trying to rid himself of nerves._

_Korai came back out, this time followed by Shoji. Inuyasha beckoned them to have a seat on the bench conveniently placed in front of Goshinboku. He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks warm as a rush of blood flooded them._

'_I just want to thank the two of you.' He took another deep breath and continued, 'You two have been so understanding and considerate these past few years, which, I'm sure, are far from what you imagined they would be. Thank you for trusting me with taking care of Kagome. I hope that I've shown you how far I'd go to keep her safe, to keep her happy.' A small curved into his mouth. 'Korai, you and Akira have been blessed to have had Kagome has a daughter. I'm sorry that he wasn't there to see her become the beautiful person she is now.' He touched his palm to the trunk of Goshinboku, Kagome having told him how it was how she used to talk to her late father— through the tree. _

_Korai smiled and felt her eyes fill with water, her heart both hurting with the loss of her first husband and swelling with joy at Inuyasha's words and actions, recognizing the familiar movements that she witnessed her first born make when she was younger and particularly missed her father._

'_Shoji, as Kagome's father, I want to prove that Kagome would be happy with me. I… I definitely don't deserve her and there are probably millions of other guys who would fight with her less, make her upset less, and make her laugh more, but in my soul, I know that I was meant for her. I wish I knew how, that I understood, but I don't need to. Somehow she _wants_ to stay with me.' He laughed incredulously. 'I could never deny her anything she wants,' he joked. 'I love her and I'm going to ask you to give me permission to spend the rest of my life proving that while I might not be the best choice, I _am_, hopefully, the choice she wants. She was born for my sake and I was born for hers. I'd like your permission to ask her to marry her.'_

_Shoji stood up, looked Inuyasha in the eye, and reached out his hand. Inuyasha let out a relieved breath and gladly shook his hand before being pulled into a warm hug. Korai, who by now was letting the tears fall down her cheeks, kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and hugged him tightly, as well, an elated squeal escaping from her._

'_Inuyasha, you're perfect for Kagome. She couldn't find anyone better,' she insisted. She leaned in closer and whispered at a decibel too low for human ears, but fine for Inuyasha's hearing, 'I know that because Kagome's father proposed to me right in front of this tree. This tree also has significance to you and Kagome. I see it as a blessing.'_

_They pulled away and Inuyasha looked at her with an unfathomable expression at her disclosure before nodding in understanding before turning towards Shoji._

_Grinning at the hanyou, Shoji warned, 'If you thought this was nerve wracking, wait until you actually propose.'_

Inuyasha smiled to himself and looked back towards where he had left his father and friends. They were still laughing, holding glasses in their hands.

'_Just get it over with and stop acting like a fucking baby.'_

He left the bar and strode confidently towards them, nodding at Miroku, who smirked back in return. Miroku tossed the box at Inuyasha, who caught the object easily.

"Have you decided how you're going to do it?"

"Yupp." Inuyasha's amber eyes surveyed the crowd before they locked in on a familiar head of wavy, midnight colored hair. He vaguely felt his father clap him on the back supportively before he met up with Kagome, who was dancing with someone. Because of the mask, Inuyasha couldn't tell who, but he decided not to ruin the moment and to let it slide. For now.

"Can I cut in?"

Kagome and the other man stopped dancing and she smiled politely at him before easily settling into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha frowned. The mask she wore obstructed the view of her eyes, which he wanted to see.

Kagome commented, "I'm surprised…"

"At?" he pressed.

Bluntly, and without any circumvention, she replied, "The fact that you didn't punch the guy in the gut."

Smirking at her frankness, he deflected, "I'll worry about that later. I already have his scent imprinted in my mind."

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome replied, "I really hope that's just a joke."

The song ended and she watched the smirk on his face widen even more. She made to leave the dance floor as the dinner was beginning to start, but Inuyasha wouldn't budge. "What's the matter? You've been acting weird all night." The smile faded away from her face and she held on to his arms with an even tighter grip. Kagome found it hard to look him in the eye as she confronted him.

"I've heard you planning appointments with Yuki and talking about money with Miroku…?"

Even though Inuyasha didn't have a good view of her eyes, he could clearly picture the disbelief and hurt in them. "Kagome, it's not—"

The couple had noticed that they were the only two left on the dance floor and that they were surrounded by all of the guests occupying the Takashi summer house, seated, waiting for their appetizers and cocktails. He cursed to himself when the spotlight focused on them

Kouga's baritone voice echoed through the ballroom and reverberated in Inuyasha's eardrums. "Ladies and gentlemen, Takashi Corporations, and more importantly, the Takashi family greatly appreciate your support and effort put into donating to the charity that we are celebrating tonight. Inuyasha Takashi and his girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, will entertain you while you wait for your food with a lovely dance."

Inuyasha glared daggers at the wolf demon grinning back at him arrogantly. Kagome widened her eyes and stared at Kouga open mouthed. He ignored the couple and signaled for the small orchestra to begin playing a soft, romantic song. Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head but moved her hands so that her right hand rested on his shoulder and her other hand was placed on his bicep. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his body so that they were flush against each other. Kagome gasped at the rough movement and blushed but let him lead her across the floor, twirling and swaying together.

The way that they moved together and the fact that out of all of the people in the crowd watching them, many of them considered by most to be better choices for an eligible upper-society bachelor like himself, he only cared about one person's opinion helped alleviate Inuyasha's concerns. He only cared about one person's opinion… One person.

She wasn't a politician or a golden-hearted philanthropist or anyone that anyone wanted to particularly impress.

But Inuyasha knew better. She was kind, selfless, forgiving and trusting, even when she shouldn't be. At the same time, she was headstrong and stubborn and was in no way weak. All of this still wouldn't be enough to explain why Inuyasha loved her. She wasn't at all perfect but she was perfect in all the right ways. It was inexplicable.

Kagome fought the urge to lose herself when she was moving with him, but even through the mask that hid his face, she could feel the power of his gaze as he concentrated his eyesight on her. She had to address the heavy weight that was sitting on her chest.

The entire time he held her lithe, feminine body in his arms, Inuyasha couldn't even concentrate on that fact because he was stressing out about the fact that she thought that he was fucking cheating on her.

'_Goddamn it!'_

Ignoring the fact that he knew Kagome was currently mad at him and that his surreptitious actions was causing her to hurt, he stopped moving and held her close to him, burying his face in her hair and clutching her tightly.

The music ended and Inuyasha and Kagome shared an ambiguous look of mixed feelings before Kagome put on a smile and nodded her head gracefully at the applauding crowd while Inuyasha sulked.

Lounge-like, ambient music began to play. This time, when Kagome motioned to go to the table, Inuyasha didn't stay put, but rather, he pulled her in the opposite direction. They disappeared, hurrying up the grand staircase and Inuyasha continued leading her through yet another labyrinth of hallways that Kagome suspected to be a staple of Takashi households. He took her through a pair intricately carved, wooden double doors with decorative glass panels and into a large, wide balcony that alone, Kagome suspected to be larger than the first floor of Higurashi shrine.

It was completely open and carved out of stone. Kagome scoffed at the sheer grandeur of the mansion and its grounds, awed at the garden below them. Before she could comment on it, Inuyasha cleared his throat. Once she turned her attention back towards him, he brought her over to an ancient looking staircase that seemed to be made out of the same stone and in the same style as the entire balcony and its railing.

Stopping and removing her arm from his grasp, Kagome demanded, "Inuyasha, really. Just tell me what's going on."

"It's not what you're thinking. Kagome, you know me. I wouldn't do anything like that…" Inuyasha's eyes showed the pain he felt in her believing that he would really stoop that low.

Immediately, Kagome felt remorse and though she wasn't completely convinced, she held her hand out from him to take again.

They traveled in the moonlight, down the stone staircase and through the vast assortment of flowers, trees, and statues in the garden and into a secluded clearing, paved with old stone. The circular stone mosaic was surrounded by a trellis covered in green vines with blooming hydrangeas.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Kagome, I love you. I know that it's been a hell of a long time for you to hear that and I'm sorry, but I love you."

Kagome waited patiently, realizing that the hanyou had something up his sleeve. Raising an eyebrow at him, she half-smiled, encouraging him to continue. "Well get on with it."

Chuckling through his nose, Inuyasha stepped to the center of the stone clearing where Kagome noticed a dark object and Inuyasha crouched down to unlatch something. While he crouched down, he also picked up something that rustled as it moved.

She realized it was a bouquet of her favorite flowers arranged and wrapped in cellophane, complete with a very pretty ribbon with curling tendrils. It held her favorite flowers— stargazer lilies, lilacs, and white orchids.

Kagome looked away and smiled before turning back towards him coyly. She accepted the bouquet and laughed quietly. "They're beautiful."

Looking at the bouquet, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and said matter of factly, "I went through hell to get them, too. Florist at the flower shop wouldn't shut up about what they symbolized and kept trying to sell me more expensive stuff."

"Oh yeah? So what do my favorite flowers mean?"

Inuyasha came closer and looked at her before pointing to each separate flower. "Well these stargazer lilies, they represent innocence, purity, honor, and ambition. Lilacs represent new love. The white orchids represent rare and delicate beauty." He threw her a pointed look and Kagome blushed.

"One of the things the crazy bat also told me was that vanilla is actually made from orchids. Or they are orchids, something like that. Funny, since your scent has a mixture of vanilla."

"Well maybe favorite flowers are indicative of the person," Kagome suggested. She brushed her nose against the soft petals, inhaling happily. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha. They're beautiful. They must have cost a lot."

As if he was reading her mind, Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "They did, but they're not exactly the investment I was talking about with Miroku." He knelt back down and Kagome could now see that the dark object he unlatched earlier was actually a familiar guitar case that she was certain she saw in his studio in their loft.

Kagome heard a click and he stood up, holding an acoustic guitar while maneuvering its strap around his neck.

Inuyasha began strumming and, as if he could talk to nature, the thick clouds parted, revealing a clear sky with twinkling lights, their surroundings illuminated by the silvery rays of the full moon. She grinned at him, showcasing most of her teeth as she laughed.

_There's something in your eyes  
Is everything all right?  
You look up to the skies  
You long for something more…_

_Darling  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again_

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars_

_So tell me how it feels  
And if I'm getting near  
You'll tell me where to stay  
I'll tell you where to steer_

_Da-da-da-darling  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown that holds  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to Earth and do it all over again_

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars_

_Come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night, no one will ever know  
No, no… darling_

_I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
You're free to fly_

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars_

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, no, no, no  
I know by the end of tonight  
We're looking down upon them from heaven_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome bit down on her bottom lip and walked towards him slowly. As she sauntered to him, Inuyasha removed the guitar from around his neck and placed it gently on the ground before being taken aback by the force of a hundred ten pound girl rushing into him, petals floating to the ground, the bouquet falling from her hands. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and smiled, leaning her cheek against his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. "Thank you. This night has been wonderfully romantic."

Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly and tenderly pushed her away. "That's not all of it, Kagome." He took several deep breaths, garnering a concerned expression from Kagome. He felt her soft hands affectionately caressing his face, practically feeling the worry radiating off of her. He took her hands in his and pulled them away. "I'm fine. Really." With another shaky breath, he continued, "Just let me try and get this out."

Inuyasha took off his mask and Kagome did the same. Closing his eyes, Kagome watched him take one more deep breath before he opened his eyes again and she saw everything in his amber orbs. They were a molten pool of gold, filled with swirling passion, determination, sincerity, and love.

"No matter what happens, I just can't seem to get away from you. I can't keep _myself_ away from you. No matter what, we've always managed to find our way back. _You_'_ve_ always come back to me— more times than I've deserved. You sacrificed so much of yourself, in the past and now, to make me happy. I've always asked so much from you and I rarely reciprocate."

Interjecting, Kagome was adamant, "Inuyasha, you've done more for me than I can even remember."

"I might have been the one to get dirty and save your life. But while you can't even fathom how much I've fought to keep you safe, you've saved my _soul_. We might have lived two different lives together, but in each one, you've done the same thing. Kagome, I would've been so lost… actually I would've been an asshole."

"Who says you aren't?" she teased.

The two chuckled and Inuyasha insisted, "Really." Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome, still grinning at her. "I love you. It might have taken me over five hundred years to tell you, but I love you. I don't deserve you and this is a long shot, but…"

Inuyasha turned his head away but Kagome could still hear the slight sniffle and though she wasn't quite sure why, was overwhelmed with emotion and immediately began to well up with tears. She started smiling and Inuyasha knelt down on one knee.

"Kagome Higurashi, I know that your favorite color is cobalt blue, that your favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_, your favorite author is Jane Austen, that if you could talk to anyone in the world, it would be your father, that your favorite band is Muse, that you hate it when I leave my dishes in the sink." Inuyasha paused to clear his throat, and quickly tried to blink away his own tears. "I know that you hate when people don't recycle and you both hate and love it when I call you 'koibito'. I know that you love sleeping outside, where you can fall asleep watching the stars. Most of all, what I know is that I love you and that no matter what, I'm always going to love you. And that I would become suicidal if you don't say 'yes' to my next question."

Smiling at her with such gentleness that Kagome had rarely seen grace his features, he asked, "Kagome, will you marry me? Will you agree to be my mate for the rest our lives?"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out the mahogany box and opened it. Inside the box, it was lined with black velvet and in the center was a silver band with a square cut diamond that twinkled in the pale light. Surrounding the diamond were three tiny flowers that wove around the band, whose petals were made of shimmering moonstone— one of Kagome's favorite stones— that surrounded tinier diamonds.

Kagome's cheeks were streaked with her tears and she knelt down onto the ground so that she was level with him. "First of all, that was two questions." Breathlessly, she continued, "Secondly, I love you," before she placed her hands on his chest, leaning forward and touching her lips to his.

Inuyasha responded eagerly, leaning in towards her to increase the pressure and ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip, gaining entrance into her mouth and their tongues danced together while Inuyasha's free hand tangled itself into her silky tresses.

He felt Kagome lean onto him more as she pushed for more, trying to get closer until he was supporting both of their weights on his knees. They broke apart, gasping for air and Kagome started laughing giddily, new tears starting up when Inuyasha took her shaky hand in his strong one and slipped the ring onto her fourth finger.

"Am I taking that as a 'yes'?" he smirked at her.

"Yes, it's a goddamn yes!"

When the ring was finally on, Inuyasha stood up with Kagome, hugging her tightly around the waist and twirling her around, her ball gown swinging when he finally put her down to touch his forehead to hers, their lips brushing slightly as they breathed together.

They turned when they heard applause, cheering, and wolf whistles from around them. Both of their immediate families, along with Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, and Shiroi were there, with varying levels of tears and with overwhelming exuberance.

Izayoi and Korai were both talking together animatedly and kissed each other on the cheeks while Inutaishio and Shoji shook hands and hugged each other quickly, clapping each other on the back.

Inuyasha began chuckling and explained to Kagome, "I just heard Souta bragging to Kohaku that while I'm only his cousin, I'm Souta's new brother."

Sniffing haughtily, Kagome dramatically turned her nose up in the air. "I win. You're my new husband."

Inuyasha scoffed and playfully ruffled up her hair, earning a smack in the shoulder. As she retracted her hand, Kagome smiled proudly at the snug ring on her finger and ran her other hand through his hair, holding his hand close to her heart, and closing her eyes blissfully as their lips met.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**LoVe23:** You have too much faith in me! I'm sure I've disappointed, haha. I think I've got all the surprises out of me… maybe ;)

**Jiayou!:** Haha I understand that! What up? Yes well, my chapter titles definitely aren't that hard to figure out. What you see is basically what you get. Ahh… the jelly jar. That is an unfortunate (but apparently amusing to others) event of my life. And I felt _horrible_ for nearly killing Kagura, but I could never! And I agree— I think I did rush the end of the last chapter, too but it's because I knew where I wanted to go and it wouldn't fit in that last chapter and I had to move on. But thank you for understanding :)

**musa uchiha:** Thank you! I can't tell you how happy I get when I see my story being added on Favorites/Story Alert Lists. Thank you for your support!

As always, read, review & wonder.


	25. The End of a Fan’s Feudal Fairytale

Chapter 25/Epilogue: The End of a Fan's Feudal Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else not a figment of my own imagination.**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out the mahogany box and opened it. Inside the box, it was lined with black velvet and in the center was a silver band with a square cut diamond that twinkled in the pale light. Surrounding the diamond were three tiny flowers that wove around the band, whose petals were made of shimmering moonstone— one of Kagome's favorite stones— that surrounded tinier diamonds._

_Kagome's cheeks were streaked with her tears and she knelt down onto the ground so that she was level with him. "First of all, that was two questions." Breathlessly, she continued, "Secondly, I love you," before she placed her hands on his chest, leaning forward and touching her lips to his._

_Inuyasha responded eagerly, leaning in towards her to increase the pressure and ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip, gaining entrance into her mouth and their tongues danced together while Inuyasha's free hand tangled itself into her silky tresses._

_He felt Kagome lean onto him more as she pushed for more, trying to get closer until he was supporting both of their weights on his knees. They broke apart, gasping for air and Kagome started laughing giddily, new tears starting up when Inuyasha took her shaky hand in his strong one and slipped the ring onto her fourth finger._

"_Am I taking that as a 'yes'?" he smirked at her._

"_Yes, it's a goddamn yes!"_

_When the ring was finally on, Inuyasha stood up with Kagome, hugging her tightly around the waist and twirling her around, her ball gown swinging when he finally put her down to touch his forehead to hers, their lips brushing slightly as they breathed together._

_They turned when they heard applause, cheering, and wolf whistles from around them. Both of their immediate families, along with Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, and Shiroi were there, with varying levels of tears and with overwhelming exuberance._

_Izayoi and Korai were both talking together animatedly and kissed each other on the cheeks while Inutaishio and Shoji shook hands and hugged each other quickly, clapping each other on the back._

_Inuyasha began chuckling and explained to Kagome, "I just heard Souta bragging to Kohaku that while I'm only his cousin, I'm Souta's new brother."_

_Sniffing haughtily, Kagome dramatically turned her nose up in the air. "I win. You're my new husband." _

_Inuyasha scoffed and playfully ruffled up her hair, earning a smack in the shoulder. As she retracted her hand, Kagome smiled proudly at the snug ring on her finger and ran her other hand through his hair, holding his hand close to her heart, and closing her eyes blissfully as their lips met._

* * *

Sango huffed and put her hands on her hips as she screwed her eyes shut, waiting for Ayame to finish pulling the zipper up her back, the dress effectively becoming tighter with every inch the zipper climbed.

Ayame knit her eyebrows together and pursed her lips, her fingers forcing the zipper up, the metal tab digging into her fingers and leaving an impression. When she finally fastened the hook, Ayame blew out air and clapped her hands together. "Finally!"

She stepped back from Sango, looking her over. "Our last fitting was less than two weeks ago. How is it possible that your stomach was able to grow that much over fourteen days?"

Tilting her head at her reflection in the full length mirror, Sango rolled her chocolate brown eyes at Ayame's reflection behind her. "Tell that to _him_!" Sango gestured to her swollen stomach and sighed. "I could swear he got his appetite from his Uncle Inuyasha."

The redheaded wolf youkai placed her hands over her mouth in an attempt to hide the smile. "You better hope not. Otherwise, you'll explode by the reception."

"You know, it could just be the fact that Sango's a fatass."

Sango and Ayame turned around and squealed in delight when they saw Kagome walk into the large suite, her hair and make up finally completed. She flashed a wide grin at her two best friends and matrons of honor, her straight, white teeth practically glinting in the sunlight that poured in from the windows. Kagome held her hands over her mouth and continued smiling excitedly at them.

Kagome's long, blue-black locks of hair were pinned back and the waves were transformed into soft curls that cascaded down her back. Her usually unruly bangs were cleanly swept to the side, allowing more of Kagome's face to be seen. Her cheeks were given a rosy glow and there was a hint of shimmer all over Kagome's face. Kagome's plump lips were colored a soft nude pink and shined with the gloss. Her almond shaped, honey colored eyes were lined by black eyeliner and were framed by the thick, long, naturally curled eyelashes that were coated in mascara. Her lids were dusted in a light champagne shadow and edged with a sage hue of green to provide a contrast.

"You two look beautiful!" she fawned. Taking notice of Sango's stomach, Kagome raised her dark eyebrows and giggled. "_You_ look a little uncomfortable there, Sango."

"Why… _why_ did you have to choose such tight styles?" Sango whined. "This is ridiculous."

"They weren't so tight when you first tried them on and you fell in love with them!" Kagome rebutted.

Taking Kagome's counterpoint into consideration, Sango rubbed her palms along the silky fabric, admiring the texture and rich, red wine color of her dresses. "I did… Ayame you lucked out. You didn't get pregnant six months early."

"Yeah, but I still have the morning sickness and mood swings to prove it."

Sango lifted an eyebrow. "The only difference I've noticed is that you puke more often. I'm used to the mood swings."

Kagome quickly pulled the pillow out of Ayame's hand before it flew across the room towards Sango's head. "Come on guys, you still need to finish getting ready and getting the other bridesmaids ready. Oh! And you need to help Rin— she said something about losing a headband?"

"Relax, Kagome. Sango and I have everything under control. You know what's funny? Sango got married, then I did, and now you. Then she got pregnant first, then I did, and you're probably next. It's actually funny once think about because it's also in chronological order. Sango's birthday is August twenty-nine, mine's the thirty-first, and yours is on September second."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and took several deep breaths. "Ayame, I'm about to break the chain and make sure you die first."

Ayame let out a low whistle and continued her teasing, enjoying riling Kagome up. "Touchy. Are you sure you aren't pregnant, either, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't even begin saying that. If anyone heard, they'd assume that this was just a quickie wedding."

Sango hugged Kagome comfortingly, careful not to wrinkle her dress or mess up Kagome's hair. A flash went off and Sango blinked, wide eyed at the photographer smiling genially at them. She smiled back and held Kagome's shoulders, looking her in the eye.

Meanwhile, Ayame walked to the photographer's side. "Really? You found this a moment to capture, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned towards her, his camera still lifted up in his hands. "It's not as if you'll remember why Sango's hugging Kagome. It's still a nice moment."

Ayame pursed her lips skeptically before she jokingly punched Sesshomaru's shoulder, laughing at the annoyance on the older man's face. They continued watching Sango and Kagome, Sesshomaru lifting the camera to his eye.

"Kagome, everything will be fine. Calm down. The wedding will go perfectly. You just continue your pictures and then Ayame and I will join your mother to help you out of the bathrobe and into your gown."

Ayame interpolated, "At least it's a pretty satin bathrobe instead of the embarrassing, fluffy bathrobe she usually uses. You know which one I'm talking about, Sango. Doesn't it have Hello Kitty plastered all over it?"

"Okay, that's it! Bye, bye. You guys go help the other girls get ready. You look gorgeous. I love you. Bye!" Kagome pulled open the bedroom doors and ushered them into the suite's living room, throwing Sesshomaru a look of exasperation while he shrugged in return. As Sango and Ayame left, Korai appeared.

"Kagome! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Mama, I'm so excited!" Kagome's honey eyes widened and her pink lips split into another wide grin. "I'm getting married!" Kagome let her mother's hands cup her face while she placed her own hands on her mother's.

Another flash from the camera went off and Kagome's smile faded while she looked at her mother. "Don't get me started," she warned. Kagome sniffed and turned her face away when she saw the glassiness in Korai's eyes.

"I told you that if I see one person cry, I'll turn into a mess!"

There was a soft knock and the bedroom door opened again, Izayoi peeking in her elegant face. "Then maybe I should come back another time," she proposed. Kagome could see her soon to be mother-in-law's indigo eyes filling up with their own tears.

Kagome shook her head and welcomed her into the group hug between the three women.

Izayoi broke apart and held her index fingers under her eyes, gently wiping away the tears without smudging her make up. Kagome reached for the box of tissues on the dressing table that was adorned with the jewelry she was supposed to wear.

Sniffling, Izayoi explained, "I was wondering if you needed any of my help getting ready."

Korai gently took her in law's hand into her own and smiled warmly. "We'd love your help."

Sesshomaru snapped another picture of the three of them holding hands together and lowered the camera, looking back through the memory card. He had managed to take close up shots of Kagome and the other women of the bridal party getting their hair and make up done. There were frames of close ups of the bouquet and wedding dress that rested on the bed. The tall youkai turned around and took a shot of the jewelry draped on the vanity and sighed satisfactorily.

"Maybe I should start taking pictures of you holding the bouquet and getting dressed," he suggested. "Then I can get over to the men and check on how my assistant is doing."

Kagome nodded and Izayoi stood by her stepson, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder while she watched admiringly.

Taking the bouquet in her hands, Kagome stood by the bed, closing her eyes and touching the fragrant flowers to the tip of her button nose. The bedroom was silent except for the sounds of Sesshomaru's camera, clicking after each shot was taken. Kagome then lowered her hands and turned to give a half-smile to her mother, who delicately wrapped a bracelet around her daughter's wrist— another moment captured by Sesshomaru. Sango and Ayame crept back into the room, followed by Rin and the other four bridesmaids, Kikyo, Kagura, Mei Lin and Hitomi.

Stepping back, Sesshomaru was able to capture the instant when all of the women gathered around Kagome and began helping her set up her jewelry and her gown. He turned and smiled softly at his adopted daughter sitting at the table, her cheek resting on her hand while she watched the older woman. Once she saw her father turn to her, she gave him a wide smile and he raised his camera to take a picture. He then caught Kagura's crimson eyes and she smirked at him, the smirking replaced by the raising of her eyebrows when Sesshomaru took a picture.

She mouthed, "Stop it!"

Chuckling, Sesshomaru announced, "I'll step out so that you can get dressed. Just call me when you're done."

Ayame held an arm out. "Oh, wait! We're about to give Kagome her 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue'! I'll go first." Ayame went to her bag and pulled out a small shopping bag filled with tissue paper. Kagome took the bag from her warily and rolled her eyes as she pulled out the lace, light blue bra and underwear. Ayame laughed, "I figured that Inuyasha would appreciate it." She welcomed Kagome into her arms and they both laughed while Kagome stared, dumbstruck, at the provocative lingerie.

Izayoi stepped forward and beckoned for Kagome to lower her head. Her hands were gentle, Kagome likening the sensation to a hummingbird resting on a finger. "As for your 'something borrowed', I noticed how beautiful you looked the night Inuyasha proposed to you, especially with this on. I supposed that you should wear the tiara again." After successfully pinning the sparkling diadem into Kagome's dark hair, Izayoi hugged her daughter-in-law and whispered her congratulations.

Sango declared, "Well… I _am_ giving you a new nephew, so…" Kagome shook her head in amusement and Sango waved off her joke. "Actually, your 'something new' is…" Sango's voice broke and she covered her mouth with her hand and fought the tears in her chocolate eyes. "Your 'something new' is," she began again, "… it's not actually _new_ new, but it's new to you." Sniffling, she continued, "It's an old friendship bracelet that you gave to me when we were six years old— oh shit! I can't believe that I'm crying…" Waving her hands over her eyes, Sango gratefully took the tissue that Mei Lin handed her, dabbing at the wetness under her eyes. "You gave it to me when we were six and I wore it all time until I thought I lost it when we were like twelve or something. Well, after more than ten years, I found it while I was picking some stuff up at my parents' place." Sango took out the worn thread and tied it around Kagome's right wrist and tied it tightly. "So I'm giving it to you this time because you've been the most amazing friend, Kagome, and you deserve it. You're like my sister and I love you and I wish you and Inuyasha all of the happiness in the world."

Kagome sniffled with Sango and wrapped her arms fiercely around her, careful to not be too aggressive. "I love you, Sango," she whispered.

Nodding in Kagome's hair, Sango returned the sentiment, "I love you, too." They pulled apart and laughed, clearing their throats.

Kagome looked at her mother and could feel her tear ducts working again, the supply of saltwater renewing. It didn't help that Korai's eyes were, yet again, filled with more tears. Kagome could feel her lip quivering as she fought to hold back the tears. Korai sighed and looked down at her hands and then smiled at Kagome. "You're my firstborn and you're my princess, darling. When I found out I was pregnant, your father and I were the most ecstatic people on the planet and when you were born, we knew that we were blessed with such a special little girl. And sadly, your father was robbed of getting to know you, but I know that he's been watching over you. And the hole in my heart was eased and able to heal because of you, and your brother. Kagome, you are so much like him. He's in your smile… and in all of your little quirks. Now you've grown up into such a beautiful, strong, compassionate young woman and I know that he couldn't have been prouder, as Shoji and I are. Kagome, I consider myself and everyone who knows you _lucky_ to know you. You're such a gift, sweetie."

Ignoring the streams falling down her cheeks, Kagome cried into her mother's arms. Korai rubbed her back soothingly. "And because I know that he'd want to be here and that you'd want him here, I thought that maybe you'd like this for your something old." Korai opened up her hand Kagome saw a familiar piece of jewelry. It was Akira's wedding band. It was the ring that Kagome saw when he ruffled her hair, that she felt when he held her hand, that she held on tightly to during the funeral when his body was being lowered into the earth. "I had it resized for you."

Turning over the metal in her hands, Korai paused and read the inscription engraved on the inner circumference of the ring, _'Yours only'_ , along with the date of their wedding.

Korai took Kagome's right hand and slipped it onto her ring finger there. She gave her daughter a teary smile and held her face in her hands. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Mama."

Ayame smiled at the emotional scene in front of them and offered, "We'll leave now so that you can finish getting ready, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and soon, it was just her and Izayoi and Korai left. Kagome took Ayame's gift into the bathroom and changed into the lacy blue lingerie. As she exited the bathroom, Kagome let her mother help her step into the snow colored fabric, the silk slipping past her body easily. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice's empire waist was accentuated and adorned by the delicate beading of swirls that flourished near her chest before gradually thinning out towards where the dress hit her hips. The rest was plain until the hem, which just grazed her feet. The fabric was pinched at the back, allowing the fabric to pool behind her in a small train. The slim, but loose fitting of the skirt showed off Kagome's shape without revealing too much.

Rin, who had stayed in the room, stared awestruck at Kagome. "You look like a princess," she gasped.

Smiling at the young girl, Kagome admitted, "I feel like one. Can you get your father so we can finish pictures?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Rin hopped out of her chair and burst out of the suite, yelling, "Daddy, Aunt Kagome's ready for you! She looks like a princess!"

The trio of women in the bedroom chuckled and Sesshomaru reentered, smirking.

"What?"

"I get to see you before Inuyasha."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to torture him, are you?"

"I would think that we're too old for that, Izayoi."

Izayoi agreed, "Yes, one would _think_ that. But I know you two, and together, the two of you certainly don't act your age." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just take the pictures."

Sesshomaru directed Kagome towards the large window. Kagome gently touched her fingertips to the glass, staring down at the hotel's front entrance. She could see the two dark limousines intended to drive them over to the shore, where the ceremony would take place. Looking back up, she asked, "Have the guys finished their pictures, yet?"

"Most, not all. Why do you ask?"

"They're outside."

"Probably for some outdoor shots. But I think we should get you away from the window soon, then so no one sees you."

Moving away, they walked into the living room of the suite, where Kagome took additional pictures with Korai and Izayoi.

Kagome continued smiling and laughing in the hotel suite, being photographed with her wedding party, both posed and candid. Kagome was sitting on a chair with Sango and Ayame standing beside her, both of them with a hand on one of her shoulders. Kagome's hands reached up and touched them. The flash just went off when she looked up when she saw a hotel employee enter the room, smiling politely at the group.

"Ms. Higurashi? We're ready for you downstairs," he announced. "We're just waiting for you now."

"Thank you. We'll be down soon."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a rare moment of public affection, chastely touching his lips to Kagura's cheek and adoringly patting Rin's head. "I'll go with the men. If you want, I can have my assistant send you the pictures that he's taken of them getting ready. It's all digital so…"

Izayoi voiced her acquiescence. "That'd be great— if it's not too much trouble for him."

"He works for us. It better not be." With another nod, Sesshomaru strode out of the room while Sango and Ayame followed.

Ayame turned her head and called back, "We'll just make sure the guys have left before you go downstairs. We'll call when it's safe from doggy eared hanyous."

Kagome's phone began to vibrate on the table and she read the text message. "The pictures have been emailed." Hitomi turned on Kagome's laptop on the coffee table and opened up Kagome's email.

"How do they look?" Korai asked anxiously.

The first was a simple shot of the boys in their room, each in various stages of dress, laughing.

"Look at Souta and Kohaku! They look so grown up!" Kagome praised their appearances in the tuxedos and the women continued expressing their delight in seeing the groomsmen. There was especially excitement when a frame came up, showing Suikotsu holding Kichirou in his arms, dressed in his small tuxedo and holding his ring bearer's pillow.

A rush of silence came over the room when the pictures of Inuyasha getting ready came up. All eyes turned away from the computer screen to Kagome, who felt a familiar sensation of butterflies floating in her stomach. She could feel her heart thumping in her ribcage and her pulse quickening.

The first picture was a shot of Inuyasha buttoning up his shirt, his head bowed down as he looked at the front of his shirt, his fingers in the middle of fastening a button. The next picture was of him fastening his cuffs, this time allowing his profile to be caught in the picture. He had an expression of serenity and peacefulness on and Kagome smiled to herself. The next was of Inutaishio helping Inuyasha with his tie, Inuyasha tilting his head up but smirking at the camera while Inutaishio seemed to be in deep concentration.

"He can't even tie his _own_ bow tie," moaned Izayoi before she began to chuckle softly with the other women.

Kagome continued to scroll through the pictures, the next of Inuyasha's back with his arms stretched out while he slipped on his tuxedo jacket. The next shot was of Inuyasha staring out his own window while he buttoned up the jacket. In the next picture, he was joined by his father, who held a hand on his shoulder.

Sango and Ayame came back into the suite and Ayame proclaimed energetically, "They've left and it's safe for us to go downstairs— ooh, what's this?" She came around the edge of the couch, staring at the pictures over Kagome's shoulder.

"I love how everything is in black and white," Ayame said in hushed tones, quietly admiring the photography in contrast to her recently boisterous attitude.

Another image appeared, this time with Inuyasha standing in between his best men, Miroku and Kouga. He stood with his hands in his pants pockets while Kouga and Miroku each rested an elbow on his shoulders. Miroku and Kouga both had similar expressions of joy on their face, grinning at the camera, nearly showcasing all of their teeth. On the other hand, Inuyasha gave the camera a half-smile with one eyebrow slight raised. The three men looked particularly handsome and Inuyasha continued his appearance of tranquility and composure.

"How can he not be nervous at all?" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Probably because he has nothing to be nervous about," Kikyo interposed. "I'd take this as a good sign, Kagome."

They continued going through all of the photographs until the last one. It was a shot of Inuyasha getting into the limousine. In the background, the camera caught all of the groomsmen cheering and raising a flute of champagne while Inuyasha had his attention diverted onto the camera. He grinned at Kagome from the photograph, the cocky smile causing her to smile in return. Inuyasha had one foot inside of the limousine and one arm resting on the door. His other hand was raised up in the air in a salute to the camera. Gently, Kagome closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. With a deep breath, she nodded and smiled at everyone.

"Let's get married, guys."

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the white, pristine chapel located by the ocean. The Coralvita Chapel was the perfect place, Kagome and Inuyasha decided, to have their wedding. The close proximity to the beach was perfect for the June wedding and the rust-colored pavement of the roads, along with the palm trees lining the street accented the theme well. The couple found it hard to believe that such a tropical setting was only hours from Tokyo, in Okinawa.

The chapel contradicted itself as it was anything but small. From the front, it had a familiar looking steeple and a modest entrance, but once inside, the chapel held a large, open space for a ceremony. The ceremony room was accessible to the outdoors due to its walls made of glass, with only several white beams serving as a support. The high, vaulted ceilings were white and met at a point. The back of the chapel was also made of glass, with the characteristic beams of wood painted white.

At the chapel's back, there was an entrance from the chapel to the outside, where there was a balcony with a double staircase. The two staircases formed at the two sides of the balcony and fanned outwards before curving back in at ground level, where whoever descended would be mere feet from the warm white sand.

Kagome leaned forward in her seat, trying to see through the heavily tinted windows. Squinting, she could see the crowd of people waiting in front of the entrance. Izayoi and Korai left the limousine, kissing Kagome on the cheek quickly and stood in the front, where Izayoi hugged her son.

Seeing Inuyasha, Kagome's mouth split into a grin. She watched as Izayoi urged her son to go inside of the chapel, effectively pushing him inside and peeking in the door to make sure that he went all the way to the back of the church, waiting by the altar.

There were no more guests coming, as far as Kagome could tell. The only ones still not in the chapel were the wedding party and the parents of the bride and groom. The car door opened and Sango and Ayame exited first. Kagome could hear them talking to the groomsmen quickly.

"Are you sure he can't see?"

Kouga sighed. "Ayame, I went back there myself, I can't see anything. There are double doors inside anyway, and they're closed. He's not going to see Kagome until he's supposed to."

Sango ducked her head back into the car. "Okay, everyone can come out now. Kagome, just wait a second."

Calling out to her, Kagome reminded her, "I didn't make you wait in a car during your wedding!"

"That's why you're the nicer one!" Sango shot back.

Kagome pouted and leaned back into her chair, watching as Sango shut the door now that everyone else was out. She could hear the orchestra begin to play soft music from within the chapel and Inuyasha stepped back outside. Quickly, he was swarmed by groomsmen and bridesmaids, who were frantic to keep him from looking into the windows of the limousine. He held his hands up in defeat and turned around, facing the entrance of the chapel. He linked his right arm with Inutaishio and Izayoi wrapped her arm around his left. Behind them, Kagome could see everyone pair off. Her matrons of honor stood next to their husbands, Inuyasha's best men. Behind them, Sesshomaru and Kagura, Kikyo and Suikotsu, Souta and Shiroi, Kohaku and Hitomi, Mei Lin and Jin. Once the couples had been able to successfully line up behind each other, Kichirou stood behind them, carrying the pillow in his hands that held the two silver wedding bands. Rin stood not too far behind him with her basket of flower petals, her wide eyes looking at all the adults eagerly.

The doors of the chapel opened again and Inuyasha entered, leading the procession while he walked down the aisle with his parents, the soft orchestral music still playing lightly. As soon as they made it halfway down the white marble aisle, Sango and Miroku made their way down the aisle, the pattern being followed by everyone who followed.

When Rin reached the halfway point of the aisle, Kagome was finally allowed to get out of the limousine and stand in front of the chapel. When Rin finally arrived at the altar and turned to her seat, the orchestra stopped playing their song and changed songs. Akeno got up from his seat and gave his boss a thumb's up. Inuyasha smiled in return and turned his attention back to the aisle.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…_

Everyone stood up and turned around, watching as two ushers pulled open the double doors, revealing Kagome with her parents on either side of her. Kagome didn't even notice all the attention put on her, content to have the attention of just one person. She beamed back at Inuyasha, his smile growing.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

Inuyasha thought that his heart was going to jump out of his chest with the way that it was pounding. The entire day, he had been able to keep his equanimity and remain calm, but all of his self-control went damn near out the window the second the doors opened. He felt all the wind rush out of his lungs when he saw her, the sunlight glowing behind her exquisite silhouette. When she started walking towards him, Inuyasha could feel his grin growing wider and his palms begin to itch. He wanted to hold her so badly, it almost hurt. He couldn't take his eyes away from her eyes, the honey-brown orbs twinkling at him in delight.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Kagome paced herself as she walked down the aisle in what felt like it took forever. Her cheeks became even rosier as she felt embarrassment in her eagerness.

Now reaching the halfway point of the thirty meter long aisle, Kagome no longer had a vague image of what she thought Inuyasha's expression was. Looking clearly at his face, she saw that he held the same expression and countenance of peace and tranquility. When they made eye contact, he winked in her direction. Laughing to herself, Kagome could see that Inuyasha truly had no qualms about this and that this was going to happen. Their past didn't even matter. The fact that they had been mind warped and lost time together because of Naraku's schemes or because of time's inconvenience didn't matter. Even the former fact that they absolutely detested each other meant nothing to either of them. It was happening. They were being allowed happiness.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

With Kagome finally reaching the altar, Inuyasha stepped down from the steps and shook hands with Shoji and hugged him before hugging Korai. Together, Korai and Shoji let go of Kagome's arms and held her hands before placing them into Inuyasha's waiting hands. Their hands laced together, Kagome turned around to kiss her parents on the cheek before facing the altar.

_Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Uh-uh. Not at all."

The two grinned at each other, enamored with the other until the officiator's voice broke through.

At the same time, they thought _'I know that this is right and that—'_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

The minister smiled, and nodded, allowing everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome to stand, along with the matrons of honor and best men, sans Sango, who couldn't handle staying on her feet for the duration of the ceremony. Instead she smiled from her seat, periodically rubbing her stomach.

The officiator gave the crowd a friendly smile and announced, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Inuyasha and Kagome in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. Therefore it is not— by anyone— to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Satisfied with the silence, the priest began, "Inuyasha and Kagome, you have come here to embark on a new adventure together, unlike one you have faced before." Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look with each other out of the corner of their eyes, their eyebrows raised skeptically. "In the years that you have spent together, your love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, culminating in your decision to live together as husband and wife. After you partake in this rite of passage, the two of you will return to your lives as different people— a combined soul. Your ties will be stretched and strained but it is in hope that your love is fed to keep strong and last. If you two could, could you please recite your vows that demonstrate your devotion to the other?"

The old man nodded towards Kagome and she turned to Inuyasha and spoke only to him from her heart. Her tone was personal and genuine, speaking to Inuyasha casually as if they were sitting on the couch in their loft, watching television together. Knitting her eyebrows, she began, "I was never the type of girl who had her dream wedding sorted out at the age of ten. You know, the type who imagined the dress, the color scheme, the music, or even the wedding cake, but I always thought that I would end up marrying my own prince charming— someone who was a gentlemen, polite, loyal, trustworthy. And I ended up with you." Kagome laughed, taking a few minutes to suppress the wide grin on her face and to let the laughter from the guests quiet. Smiling at him, she recollected, "When I told you this, I remember you told me that I had described a dog." With a slight inclination of her head and the raising of her eyebrows, she added, "Well." Once more, laughter erupted and she beamed at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Like I was saying, I was never sure that this day would ever come for me. But you were, Inuyasha. I wasn't sure that love, especially ours, could survive everything that we put it through. Even through all everything we've been through and had to fight through, you were. You were… _are_ always strong and confident. And now I'm sure that I've always known that I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That's what I'm sure of. I love you."

Miroku took this moment to step down from the altar and into the pew where Kichirou sat, the pillow still in the little boy's lap. "I'm just going to take this off of your hands, okay?"

The little boy nodded and handed him the pillow, amidst more chuckles.

After taking the pillow, Miroku patted Kichirou's arm. "Thanks, buddy." He turned around and unwound the rings from the pillow, handing Kagome the larger of the platinum bands. She took Inuyasha's left hand and placed the ring at the tip of his bare fourth finger.

"Kagome, if you could." Gesturing to the ring, he asked, "Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." As she slipped the ring onto his finger, Kagome "I, Kagome Higurashi, give you, Inuyasha Takashi, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love, devotion, and commitment. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Inuyasha."

Taking the smaller ring from the pillow that Miroku held out, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and mimicked her motions, keeping the band at the tip of her finger until he began speaking his vows.

"Ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world. And I never understood anything that's happened in my life. I always thought that I knew everything and certainly acted that way but I think everyone can vouch that I've had a confusing life and one that wasn't always headed down the right path… it was in all of the confusion and changes that I had gone through as I grew up that I never really understood much, especially love. But then I met you and… The only thing that ever made sense to me was you. And how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known. And that's enough. It was enough for me to change from the, how did you put it once? 'Arrogant playboy'?" Ignoring the murmurs of concurrence, especially from his groomsmen, he continued, "Your love is enough for me for the rest of my life, Kagome. You've done so much for me, Kagome. You've done more than love me and I'm forever grateful to you"

Inuyasha smirked when he heard several women sigh happily and he snickered to himself. "If I could sum up how much you mean to me, it would be in this phrase that you explained to me a long time ago: 'Your love shined my world when you came into my life and showed me the beautiful side of me that I thought I lost forever. Say you love me and let me live again'."

"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." While he finished placing the ring onto Kagome's slim finger, he continued, saying, "I, Inuyasha Takashi, give you, Kagome Higurashi, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love, devotion, and commitment. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Inuyasha's amber eyes locked on Kagome's and burned with intensity and Kagome smiled back weakly, her knees threatening to give out on her.

"Now is the time when Inuyasha and Kagome will light a candle of unity together."

Akeno stood up from his seat and returned to the microphone, this time accompanying himself with his acoustic guitar that leaned on the piano. He started strumming and sang the song Inuyasha had written for the wedding.

_It always occurs to me how lovely you look today  
Just how you smile that way makes my heart melt  
Seemed like just yesterday when you stole my breath away  
You walked into my life, you completed my soul  
When you walked into my life, you completed my soul_

Ayame brought a large candle up front and tilted it in the priest's direction, him having his own smaller candle. He lit his candle and held it above his head. Miroku handed Inuyasha and Kagome their own smaller candles while the officiator spoke, "Everyone, please light your individual candles and allow the flame to travel to everyone before it comes to Inuyasha and Kagome."

_Now I'm in peace yeah, yeah  
I'm in peace  
I'm in peace when I'm with you  
You set me free  
You're all I need  
Lift me off my feet_  
_Beauty Queen_

While Inuyasha and Kagome waited for the flame to circulate around the room and get to them, they talked together quietly.

_Where did you find that soul of yours?  
You must have traveled through heaven  
And searched through the garden of love  
I swear there's a light when your eyes touch me  
It's like the sun, like the sun is reaching down from the sky  
When you touch me with your eyes, love, it's like the sun from the sky_

"Any regrets?"

Kagome shook her head. "Why do you keep asking me if I'm nervous? I'm telling you, Inuyasha, I actually _do_ want to marry you."

Inuyasha fought a smile but lost and insisted, "I'm just making sure. I don't think I ever thought that anyone could really want to marry me."

"Well I do."

"So I heard."

The music paused when the flame finally made its way to Miroku's candle and he lit Inuyasha's candle while Ayame lit Kagome's.

The priest once more commanded the attention, declaring, "Dearly beloved, bless this couple and those who support them in their journey together. In the passing of the flame, the unity has been shown in this community and I ask you to watch over Inuyasha and Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome took their candles to the large candle that Ayame had originally taken the flame from and then blew out. At the same time, they tilted their candles towards the larger one's wick until it caught on fire.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Turning to Inuyasha, he bowed slightly. "You may now kiss your bride."

At his pronouncement, Akeno began playing again.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave their candles away right before Inuyasha smirked at his new wife, cupping her face in both of his hands and touching his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes fluttered close and wove her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. As their lips moved against each other, Inuyasha moved his hands to her waist and lifted her up. Kagome was able to move her hands from his shoulders to his face while her legs hooked around his waist.

_When you kiss me  
Really, truly kiss me  
Connected by our hearts  
We are one_

Hearing the whistles and cheers, Inuyasha smiled against Kagome's lips and lowered her into a dip, one hand at the back of her head and the other one on one of her legs wrapped around him, garnering more cheers before he lifted her upright and let her down, her cheeks radiant with a rosy shade of pink.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as they walked back down the aisle again towards the front entrance, followed by the rest of the members of the wedding party.

Outside, they were bombarded by several families who wished them congratulations. They made their way around the church to the side of the building and up the side staircase to arrive on the back balcony, being met with applause. Their guests lined both of the staircases and shouted for another kiss between the newlyweds.

Inuyasha gently caressed Kagome's cheeks and touched his lips to hers in a much tamer kiss before he surprised her by picking her up, carrying her bridal style down one of the staircases, being showered by uncooked rice and flower petals, laughing together with her.

_Now I'm in peace yeah, yeah  
I'm in peace  
Whoa  
I'm in peace when I'm with you  
You set me free  
You're all I need  
Lift me off my feet  
Beauty Queen_

* * *

_Five Years Later_…

Kagome rushed through the seaside mansion, her wrists busily twisting as they pulled her thick, long hair through a hair band so that it was put into a high ponytail near the crown of her head.

"Guys? Come on, we have to go!"

She stepped past the kitchen and onto the deck, squinting her eyes while she tried searching for her children. Kagome looked down and giggled when she saw her youngest rolling in the sand with his father.

"Inuyasha, hurry up. Otherwise, we'll miss our flight!"

Holding the feisty two year old in his arms, above him, Inuyasha got to his feet and put his son on his shoulders, holding on tightly to his hands.

"We're already packed. We're just waiting for the two princesses! Come grab Akira and I'll load the suitcases into the car." Inuyasha began making his way up the staircase and lowered his head so Kagome could take Akira into her arms.

He kissed her on the cheek and ruffled up his son's silver hair before walking through the grand house, leaving a trail of sand behind him on the hardwood floors. Kagome groaned and walked back into the house after him, shutting and locking the glass door and drawing the blinds.

Kagome put her son in front of the television where she knew he would stay put and started making her way to the second floor of the house.

"Girls? We need to leave soon. Girls?"

She peered into the room that her one daughter lived in and upon noticing it was empty, stepped into the girl's bathroom that adjoined her room with her sister's. "Yuritsuki? Yoruki?"

Walking into Yoruki's room, Kagome let out a shriek when she was suddenly forced backwards by two identical dark haired hanyous, giggling in high pitched voices as their mother sat up and growled, taking them into her arms, squeezing tightly. They stopped wriggling in her arms and Kagome noticed the triangular ears perched on the top of their heads twitch slightly. Much like their mother, the twin girls bit down on their lower lip excitedly.

"Dad's done loading the car!" they yelled animatedly. They each grabbed one of Kagome's hands and pulled her out of Yoruki's room. Kagome pulled back and let go.

"You girls go ahead, I'll just make sure we haven't forgotten anything." Kagome watched her two girls hold each other's hand instead and blast down the staircase where she heard a familiar masculine _oomph! _She laughed to herself quietly, recognizing the sound of her four year olds running into their father, and went through the bedroom of the houses, making sure that nothing would be left behind during this trip, especially any stuffed toys that any of her children absolutely, could not, without any _doubt_, sleep without. Kagome shut Yoruki's door and moved through the adjoining bathroom into Yuritsuki's room, satisfied with its relative cleanliness compared to Yoruki's.

Yuritsuki was born just under a minute before her sister, but somehow, those few seconds of time had managed to instill a much more subdued, ladylike behavior into her that contrasted with her rambunctious, tomboyish twin. Walking down the hallway, Kagome peeked into Akira's nursery, right next to her and Inuyasha's bedroom. She checked her mental inventory of all of his necessary toys and pleased, moved into the master bedroom, double checking the dresser to make sure she didn't leave any important paperwork, passports, or wallets behind.

Kagome could hear the front door open again and just as quickly, a blur manifested behind her, stopping next to her. Inuyasha held an arm around her waist and looked around the bedroom. "Do we have everything? I already have everyone buckled up and ready to go."

"Yupp. We're fine. I'm just glad that we managed to charter another private plane back to Japan. I don't think I could handle the three of them on a commercial flight. And the flight attendants might be inclined to toss us out of the plane." Kagome raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha, who smirked back. "Yoruki gets her behavior from you, that's for sure."

Snorting, Inuyasha retorted, "Are you kidding me? She reminds me of you. Yoruki's acting just like you did when we were teenagers." At Kagome's expression, he sighed and relented, "Well both of the girls look like you, so I guess at least one of them had to act like me."

Both parents' eyes went to the array of picture frames adorning their room, mostly of their young children. Like Kagome, Yuritsuki and Yoruki both had long, thick raven hair that poured down their backs in waves. They both had nearly identical features, with the exception of their eyes. While both had Kagome's almond shape, the colors were slightly different. Yuritsuki had darker, honey-brown irises like her mother whereas Yoruki had the clearer, lighter golden hue that her father had. Their youngest and only son, named after his late grandfather, continued the Takashi trait of silver hair but he had the violet eyes of his paternal grandmother, and occasionally, of his father on the night of the new moon.

As far as Inuyasha and Kagome could tell, he was going to give them the least trouble as he grew up. He was stubborn at times and liked to sulk like Inuyasha when he didn't get what he wanted, but he was free from the emotional mood swings that came with Yuritsuki and Yoruki.

"Come on, we better go. I bet everyone's waiting for us back home."

"And as usual, we'll be extremely late," Kagome sighed. "Better to be late than never go back home, I guess."

With Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders, they walked out of their California beachfront mansion that they had called home for the last couple of years, locking the door behind them and getting into the dark SUV that Inuyasha had called to pick them up. The car drove off, taking them closer to their home. Kagome whispered to Akira, taking his small hand in hers and waving it at their former house.

"Say 'bye-bye'."

* * *

Sango took a deep breath, maneuvering around her apartment. Her hand kept firmly on her expectant stomach. Miroku peered from the kitchen and rushed to help his wife to the dining room table. He brushed stray stands of hair from her face and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, Sango? The doctor said to make sure that you don't overexert yourself otherwise you'll go into early labor."

Shaking her head, Sango scoffed. "This is my fourth baby. I think I know by now how to take care of myself. Meanwhile, we should get going to the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha are bound to arrive soon. I can't believe it's been two years since we last saw them. Video chatting doesn't count, either. Yuritsuki and Yoruki probably don't even remember us and we haven't even met Akira in person."

Miroku nodded while he took her purse and slung it over his shoulder before helping her back up. "Do you think they even remember their Japanese names? I'd think after living in the States, they'd be more used to their English names." Continuing without waiting for a response, he said, "But then again, Inuyasha and Kagome have been teaching them Japanese. And if they're moving back, then I suppose they'll have to get used to them again. Actually, maybe they've been using their Japanese names this whole time. Do they even have English names? I wonder where that came from, I—"

Sango tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "Shut up and help me to the car."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He opened the door to their apartment and let Sango pass through first and closed the door behind them. While they left the lobby of their apartment building, Sango saw Kouga get out of his car and open the rear door while Sango and Miroku made their way.

Ayame helped pull Sango into the vehicle while Miroku closed it softly behind her before getting into the front passenger's seat. He turned around and shook his head exasperatedly at the five young children who were squirming in the very back of the car. Miroku turned back around when Kouga began driving to the Higurashi shrine.

"So Kagome and dog breath are finally coming home… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually miss the idiot."

Ayame snorted in the background. She turned to Sango, rolling her emerald eyes, whispering, "It's as if they've been best friends for their entire lives. I'm telling you, now that Inuyasha's back, it's going to be a fucking bromance between them!"

"It's the same with Miroku. Honestly, sometimes I wake up and hear them on the computer laughing over something stupid they saw on the internet."

Kouga cleared his throat and Ayame lifted an eyebrow at him. "It's true, Kouga. You and Inuyasha… I swear, Kagome and I don't know what to do with ourselves."

"I'll tell you what, Ayame. The three of us are going to be watching over _their_ children while they go off and have fun. You know what? I don't remember when I _haven't_ been pregnant over the past five years."

Kouga called back, "Well maybe you and Miroku should learn how to use a condom!"

Ayame reached forward and smacked Kouga in the head. "Will you shut up? I'd hate for us to go to Kagome's parents' and have the kids yelling the word 'condom'." She held her head in her hands, muttering, "And it's just going to get even worse when the three of you guys are reunited."

Miroku placated, "Well, Ayame, at least the children are all roughly around the same age. I don't think you're going to have to worry about them too much. After all Sango and my twins are the same age as Inuyasha and Kagome's. And Naoki, Yukio, and Kazuhiro are roughly the same age, so our sons won't be overwhelmed by all of the girls."

Sango and Ayame shared a skeptical look. "Miroku, do you just not remember all of the summers at my house and how much you and Inuyasha would torture me, Ayame, and Kagome when we were our kids' ages? The fact that we have boys versus girls teams isn't exactly a great thing."

The smile fell off of Miroku's face and he raised his eyebrows. "You're right… Inuyasha and I _did_ love to bother you guys."

Ayame laughed raucously. "Sango do you remember when the three of us threw their underwear off of the pier when we went down to the beach?"

"While they were in the showers?" Sango joined in on her laughter. "That was hilarious."

Kouga whistled lowly. "Sounds like the two of you got whipped pretty badly by the girls."

Snickering, Miroku countered, "But the stakes got higher in our early teenage years. This time, when we went to the beach, Kagome was flirting—"

"_Talking_!" Sango and Ayame yelled.

"—_flirting_ with this guy she met there and while they were in the water, Inuyasha swam up behind her and completely undid her top."

Fighting her grin, Sango shook her head and admonished her husband, "That was horrible! Kagome really liked that guy."

Widening his dark purple eyes, Miroku defended, "Yeah! And Inuyasha helped Kagome out! The guy couldn't keep his eyes off of her the rest of the time that we were at the beach!"

"Yeah but he wasn't looking in the right spot!"

Nodding, Miroku tried speaking through his laughter, "And you guys might not have noticed, but Inuyasha was brooding the rest of the day. I didn't realize it back then, but now I think he might have been sulking out of jealousy. I guess his plan backfired."

The three adultscontinued their stories of their antics when they were younger until Kouga parked in front of the shrine. Miroku helped Sango out of the car and Ayame offered to carry her up the stairs and Sango gratefully accepted.

Kouga, Naoki, and Yukio were able to easily leap up the many stairs and Miroku stared after him, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Kazuhiro, hold Mirai's other hand." He waited patiently while he climbed up the stairs with his three children, watching as Sesshomaru pulled up. The refined taiyoukai opened the door for his wife, who nestled the sleeping silver haired baby in her arms.

"Miroku."

"Sesshomaru, Kagura."

Kagura looked up from the sleeping infant and smiled pleasantly at him before turning to her mate, "Help carry Mirai and Isamu up the stairs, would you?"

"I don't think that—"

"Really, Kagura, it's fine."

Kagura held Sesshomaru's gaze and he conceded, taking the twin girls into his arms and easily put them down on the landing after a single bound. He looked back and saw Miroku climbing the last bit of stairs at a much easier pace with only Kazuhiro. Kagura merely plucked a small feather from her hair and was able to float upwards to the landing, getting off of the large feather easily, without jostling the baby.

"So where's Rin?" Miroku looked back down at their car, seeing no more inhabitants. "Isn't she coming?"

Pursing his lips, Sesshomaru answered tersely, "She's with your brother-in-law."

"Oh, she has another date with Kohaku?"

Sesshomaru's icy suns glared at Miroku, who chuckled nervously. Kagura scoffed. "Ignore him. He's just having issues with letting our seventeen year old have a life."

"They're related…"

Lifting an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, Kagura countered, "Kohaku is Inuyasha's cousin since Izayoi and Eri are sisters. Izayoi isn't your biological mother and furthermore, Rin is adopted, too. I don't see why you're being such a sourpuss. She's really happy with him."

"He's twenty-two," he grumbled.

"And what were you doing when you were twenty-two?"

"…"

"Well Kohaku's been a perfect gentleman, as always. Just drop it."

"You've always had a soft spot for Kohaku. You're not thinking like a mother should…"

Miroku watched wide-eyed as they walked away and entered the house, murmuring quietly, shaking his head slowly. He let go of his son's hand and watched him run off to join his sisters and Kouga and Ayame's sons, Yukio and Naoki. The four of them ran around Goshinboku, giggling as one of them tried to tag the other three. Korai and Izayoi came out of the house carrying trays of food that they put down on the picnic table set up by the tree, in the shade and out of the hot July sun. Their husbands followed close behind with their own plates of food laughing boisterously.

Ayame and Sango laughed, immerse in their own mirth, while they drank lemonade at the table. Kouga joined in with the kids, growling loudly as he chased them around the courtyard. Everyone froze, however, with the sound of an engine revving and being cut off, along with the sound of doors slamming.

Disappointment slightly marred the atmosphere when they saw it was Kohaku, Rin, Souta, and Shiroi. The four young adults blinked at the frowns that greeted them. They shrugged and Souta opened his mouth to ask when the sound of another engine cut him off.

Inutaishio, Kouga, Ayame, and Shiroi all took a tentative sniff before coming closer to the edge of the stairs to take a closer look at the car pulling up on the driveway. Everyone waited with baited breath when the doors opened but erupted in cheers when they saw Kagome come out of the front passenger's seat, waving widely to them. She opened the back doors and Yuritsuki and Yoruki jumped out, running up the stairs and waiting for their parents while staring at the adults who stared back at them with huge grins.

Sango and Ayame cooed at the ears on the top of their dark heads. Their squeals intensified when the two wriggled their noses, sniffing. Yoruki walked up to Inutaishio and looked at him through squinted eyes and pursed lips.

"You smell like my daddy."

Yuritsuki walked up to Korai and tilted her head slightly. "And you smell like Mommy."

Inuyasha and Kagome then got onto the landing, Kagome holding Akira in her arms. "That's because she's my mommy and that man is your father's father." She shared a look with Inuyasha with a confused expression.

Nodding his head at her, he confirmed, "Yeah, that made sense."

She laughed and playfully hit his arm. Her eyes turned to the smaller faces looking at the strangers who had appeared. Smiling gently at them, she asked, "And who are they?" Seeing her parents look at Akira, she handed them the silver-haired toddler, who was being doted upon by both sets of grandparents. Kagome hugged Sango and Ayame and Miroku while Kouga lifted her up and twirled her around, much to Inuyasha's irritation.

In any case, Inuyasha hugged his older brother and Miroku before glaring at Kouga. Kouga smirked back in return and the two shook hands enthusiastically. His eyes were drawn to the only two boys among the group of children that had the telling mark of being full youkai, their pointed ears. The older boy had dark auburn colored hair that, like his father, was long and kept neatly in a high ponytail. Currently, he had a sour expression on his face, much like Kouga did when he argued with Inuyasha. The younger one had his hair in a similar style, but the color was even closer to Ayame's, a dark copper. Both had teal colored irises.

"Are those two yours? I could smell mangy wolf all over them." He jerked his thumb towards Yukio and Naoki.

Kouga nodded. "Naoki was at your wedding," he joked. "He's a little under five and Yukio's three."

"And I'm guessing that huge litter is yours?"

Sango looked up from her conversation with Kagome, smiling at her three children. Kazuhiro was laughing with Naoki while they sat on a tree branch, pointing at the glowering girls who stood below them, their arms crossed. Yukio made a face and Naoki sighed, jumping down to lift his little brother into the tree before jumping back up without helping the girls. Yuritsuki and Mirai harrumphed and strode off together towards another tree. Naoki cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her storm off. Yoruki was able to jump up and land on the branch above them, kicking Kazuhiro and Naoki in the head while Isamu made quick work of climbing the trunk and high fiving her.

Kazuhiro was a clone of Miroku, with the same jet black hair and wide, amethyst eyes. Isamu and Mirai both had short, chocolate colored hair, though Isamu preferred to keep her hair in a short ponytail and Mirai liked to put hair pins in her hair. Their facial features were an amalgamation of their parents. They had Sango's feminine, delicate facial features but the shape of their eyes was like their father's, wide and open. They had hazel eyes, with flecks of dark blue.

Sango groaned and gestured at her stomach. "Plus one." She smiled when Kagome elatedly put her hand on her stomach. "Kazuhiro was the one at your wedding. He'll be five in a couple of weeks and we'll be meeting Yasahiro within the next month or so. Those are our girls, Mirai and Isamu. They're about four, just like your girls, who are absolutely gorgeous."

"Well duh. They look like their mother, thank goodness." Kouga narrowly missed the cup of water aimed for his head.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "We've missed so much in the past few years."

"That's what you get for moving away to another continent for five years!" Ayame widened her emerald green eyes. "Please promise me that you're staying in Tokyo for good, now."

Inuyasha nodded. "We've kept our old loft. We knew that we weren't going to stay in the States forever— just long enough for me to set up the American branch of the label. Now that that's over with, I'm perfectly happy to stay here."

"We just have to keep hoping that all of our stuff gets shipped over in time. All we took with us were just clothes and necessities," Kagome added.

Kagome's eyes twinkled and danced when she saw Yuritsuki and Yoruki quickly bond with Isamu and Mirai. She laughed out loud when she saw Naoki pull a lock of Yuritsuki's black hair and run away.

The little girl turned around and made a face at the boy, picking up a pebble and throwing it at the back of his head, the small stone hitting its target with a satisfactory thump. Naoki groaned and rubbed the back of his head, shocked at her retaliation, his aquamarine colored eyes widening at her. She turned her nose up and crossed her arms defiantly before turning back towards the other girls.

Inuyasha made a face. "Hey Kouga, you better tell that little twerp of yours to keep away from my princess."

"Calm down, mutt. It's probably just because he likes her."

His face falling, Inuyasha groaned, "Don't even joke about things like that. The thought of being related to you…"

Inuyasha's face grew even more forlorn when he saw Ayame and Kagome nodding together enthusiastically, glancing between their kids and at each other suggestively.

* * *

_Twenty Years Later…_

Kagome grunted while she carried the heavy photo album down the wooden, corkscrew staircase. She looked over the railing and called out, "Do you think you girls can move your drinks aside?"

The four young women quickly cleared enough space for Kagome to plop down the wedding album and she clapped her hands together, waving away the dust. Kagome sat down on the couch, flanked by her daughters , then by their best friends, the daughters of her best friends.

"I haven't looked at the album in ages…"

She opened the cover, the book's binding creaking in protest at the activity. Kagome let a small smile curve into her mouth while she touched her fingers lightly over the laminated pages, admiring the black and white photography of her wedding day.

Yoruki gasped. "Mom, you look gorgeous. Oh, Yuritsuki, you look just like she did." She looked up and glanced at her mother, who didn't seem to age. "Actually, the both of us look like her from back then and now. Hey mom, it must be great to be married to a hanyou, isn't it? The whole 'no aging' thing that happens when you become mates?"

"That's not why I married your father… though it does have its advantages."

Yuritsuki shook her head in amazement at the still shots of Kagome holding her bouquet and glancing out the window. "Uncle Sesshomaru's great. I wonder why he why didn't want to photograph Rin's wedding."

Snorting, Isamu and Yoruki shared a look, muttering together, "Probably because he didn't like Kohaku."

Ignoring them, Yuritsuki fawned over more of the pictures, "Oh Dad looks so cute! Look at Uncle Miroku!"

Isamu and Mirai leaned in closer to look at their father, their jaws dropping. "He really looked that young?" Isamu wrinkled her nose in disbelief and laughed with Yoruki.

Mirai squeezed Yuritsuki's hand excitedly. "I can't believe we're sitting here planning your wedding."

Kagome widened her honey eyes. "_You_ can't? Try being her mother!"

Yoruki nodded, adding, "Yeah, sis. I can't believe you're getting married at twenty four. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Scoffing, Yuritsuki countered, "Mom got married at twenty two."

Waving her off, Yoruki replied, "Yeah, but that was the normal thing to do in those days, wasn't it? Getting married really young?"

Hugging her daughter tightly, Kagome muttered, "You are truly your father's daughter. We aren't _that_ old."

"That's not the only reason why I'm marrying him. I'm actually in love with him." Yuritsuki rolled her eyes at the way Yoruki mocked her.

Sensing an argument in the making, Kagome interrupted, "I'll leave this here for you to pick up tomorrow. Aren't you girls going out?"

Yoruki and Isamu stood up and threw their bags over their shoulders. "We're planning on checking out the new club downtown, which reminds me. Mom, can I borrow that belt that goes with the dress from your spring collection?"

"As long as we don't have another incident like we did with the shoes from my last collection." She giggled while she watched Yoruki dash up the stairs and into Kagome's office, where she kept some of the articles from her shows and lines.

"Are you two going to go out?"

Yuritsuki nodded absentmindedly, still leafing through the pages of the wedding album. "We're meeting up with them later. Mirai offered to help me look for wedding dresses in some of the boutiques near the club. But we wouldn't have to if I knew this amazing designer who would make me my wedding dress." She raised her eyebrows at Kagome.

Waving her hands in front of her, Kagome denied her, "Oh no. I'm not designing your dress. The last time I designed a dress specifically for someone, I ended up having to change the design a million times because certain girls weren't satisfied and kept changing their minds. And they were your prom dresses! After that, I promised myself I wouldn't design anything specifically for you and your sister."

"Please, Mom? It's my wedding dress."

Caving in, Kagome yielded, "I'll think about it. But you have all the time in the world to worry about that. Naoki _just_ proposed to you. Right now, you girls should just go out and have a good time."

Walking them to the front door, Kagome hugged each of them and leaned against the door, watching them enter the freight elevator. "Call me when you get home, no matter what time it is."

Yuritsuki and Yoruki smiled back at Kagome, calling out in unison, "Love you, Mom," before they disappeared while the elevator lowered them down.

* * *

'_Why do they have to call it _giving away_ your daughter?' _Inuyasha thought. _'It's not as if I want to get rid of her.'_

He turned to his left and looked down at his firstborn, who was smiling and only had eyes for the young man waiting for her at the altar. Inuyasha stared at Naoki, easily recognizing the expression on his face to be similar to the one he had when he married Kagome.

Naoki grinned widely at Yuritsuki and Inuyasha thought he felt his daughter tug on his arm, as if she wanted to hurry towards him.

'_I guess she wants to be given away,'_ he thought lamely.

At the altar, he placed her hand into Naoki's and hugged the boy tightly before kissing his daughter on the cheek and taking his place next to Kagome. She gave him a watery smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha snickered softly when he remembered how the gesture would have easily made him blush before. He gulped loudly to try and squelch the emotion that had gotten caught in his throat.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and remembered the morning after their wedding night.

_Inuyasha's eyes cracked open at the bright rays of sunlight that entered into the room through the blinds of their sliding glass door, the waves crashing in the background. He lifted his head and looked down at the dark hair that covered his shoulder and part of his bare chest. With one hand, he gently ran his fingers through Kagome's hair, brushing away the thick locks of hair from her face, sweeping them behind her, smiling at the peacefulness of her expression and the mark of the crescent moon on the juncture between her neck and collarbone._

Don't you wake up yet  
Give me some time to watch you asleep  
Oh, angel of mine  
And I will be fine  
As long as you're near me  
Oh, angel of mine

_The gesture seemed to cause her to stir and Inuyasha's hand instantly stilled in its ministrations. It was too late, however, and Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open, moaning as she stretched. Inuyasha tried to ignore the way it felt to have her press her body to his, especially considering that they were naked underneath the sheets._

Here in this cozy room, just me and you  
Cuddling and kissing, making sweet love,  
Shooting star wishing, and watching the sun come up

_He chuckled when he saw her glare at the sunlight that shone over them. She snuggled in closer and rested her head on his rumbling chest, draping an arm across his chiseled abdomen. Inuyasha pulled the thin sheet of fabric up over them, covering up Kagome's bare back._

And then we'll sleep all day  
Meet in our dreams and live life our way  
Drop it all off and we'll fly away  
Dip through the stars and wake up slowly

_Inuyasha leaned in closer, holding her tightly. He took a deep breath, his nose buried in her hair, and knit his eyebrows together. He knew that her scent was going to change slightly after they had fully mated, but there was something else that was off. There was too much of a concentration of his scent. His golden eyes widened and he felt and heard his breath catch in his throat._

'No way,' _he thought incredulously._

_The next nine months were a dizzying blur of big news for Inuyasha and Kagome. First, Inuyasha had to tell Kagome she was pregnant and if that wasn't a daunting enough task, they had to tell everybody else._

_Then, while he was busy worrying and stressing out about being a father, he had to find out halfway through that they were having twins. And to make things even more stressful, they were twin _girls_._

'Really fate? You couldn't at least give me one boy? I had a fifty-fifty shot. Boys, I understand and can deal with. But no, you had to give me two girls, at the same time.'

_Finally, the night that Kagome went into labor._

_Their loft had been relatively quiet, peaceful even. Kagome didn't have any insane cravings that Inuyasha had to go and get up for and she was granted a rare night of tranquility from her bladder. He was in blissful sleep, his arm protectively wrapped around his mate and her swollen stomach when he woke up before she did._

_In that second, Inuyasha was allowed what fate deemed an appropriate amount of time to wake up so that he could hear Kagome start moaning in pain and breathe heavily. His eyes took several moments to adjust to the darkness, the only light source being the full moon shining outside their window. The sheets suddenly became moist and Inuyasha panicked for a moment before he picked up his wife and helped her up while he quickly grabbed the hospital bag that they kept by their bed._

_It had been a long eight hours, but Kagome fell back onto the elevated pillows of her hospital bed, smiling and panting among all of the hustle and bustle around her. The two sets of screams were surprisingly soothing to her and allowed her to relax knowing that her babies were okay._

_Kagome felt Inuyasha brush her sweat-soaked hair away from her face and kiss her temple comfortingly._

'You did great, Kagome.'

'Inuyasha, I love you.'

'I love you too, koibito.'

_Inuyasha smirked at the glare he received from Kagome and continued stroking her hair. He helped her to sit up and watched with proud eyes as one of the nurses gently handed one of his daughters to Kagome. Another nurse handed him his other daughter. Both girls were quiet, only gurgling and saying gibberish but while Inuyasha stared into the honey eyes of his firstborn, he fell in love immediately. Kagome watched him stare adoringly into the girl's eyes and laughed to herself— not surprised at the tears that started streaming down her cheeks happily. Inuyasha smelled the tears and leaned down, kissing her cheek. Together, they looked at both girls lovingly. Kagome laughed at the brooding expression of the one in her arms, as if her little golden eyes glared at them for disrupting her sleep._

'I can tell this one's going to be trouble.'

_Inuyasha nodded dumbly, still staring in amazement at the tiny creatures they held in their arms._

_A nurse came back with a clipboard and smiled at them genially._ 'Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but have you figured out names?'

_Kagome gestured to the sassy baby in her arms,_ 'This one is Yoruki.'

'And the other one?'

_Inuyasha looked back at the honey eyed sweetheart and murmured,_ 'She's Yuritsuki.'

Now Inuyasha laughed heartily while Kazuhiro, Yukio, Akira, Yoruki, Mirai, Isamu, and Yasahiro stood up from their seats, each giving toasts to the newlywed couple. They sat in tables arranged in the vast courtyard of Higurashi shrine, the couple wanting a simple ceremony and celebration. They lit torches and lanterns to give off a warm glow.

Kazuhiro cleared his throat and raised his glass towards Naoki and Yuritsuki and projected his voice loudly. "Now as Naoki's best man, I decided that I shouldn't be the _only_ one to be giving them a congratulatory toast." He waved his arm around him, gesturing to his friends. "The nine of us have grown up together and we're definitely close, so we chose to each say something about the happy couple."

Yukio added, "But since we couldn't figure out what to say, I decided to go through Naoki's scraps from when he was writing his wedding vows. Sorry, onii-san. That's what little brothers do." He laughed raucously at the way Naoki shook his head and buried his head in Yuritsuki's shoulder. "We figure the best way to convey how much you two love each other is to use your own lines."

Each of them held up a piece of paper, eliciting more laughter from the guests. Kazuhiro read, his voice overdramatic, "It takes a second to say 'I love you,' but a lifetime to show it." He bowed and sat down, gesturing to Yukio.

Looking over the paper, he made a mock puppy face and said, "The best thing about me is you." Amid all of the 'awws' in the audience, he sat down and let the spotlight be held by Akira.

"This one seems familiar… 'I'd rather die tomorrow than spend a hundred years without knowing you.' Hey Dad, isn't this the line you used on Mom?"

Inuyasha laughed and nodded. "Yeah but Naoki was having such a difficult time, I thought I'd let him use it!" He winked at his new son-in-law, who shook his head in embarrassment.

Handing the microphone to Yasuhiro, the youngest one, he read it over, commenting, "Wow, Naoki. This one's really deep. 'The love we have is a gift from God. What we do with it is our gift to him.'"

There was more laughter while he gave the microphone to his older sister. Isamu smiled kindly at the couple before reading, "Love is like the air we breathe. It may not always be seen, but it is always felt, used, and needed."

Her twin sister then spoke. Mirai smiled at the paper in her hand. "This is a sweet one. 'If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I'd use my last breath to say 'I love you.'"

Yoruki then took the microphone and recited, "Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you've never met." Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "And why would you be trying to forget about my sister, hm?"

"I'm not!" Naoki cried out exasperatedly. He laughed along with everyone else and lifted his glass at Yoruki.

Yoruki smiled tenderly at Yuritsuki. "I love you, Yuri. We've definitely gotten in our fair share of fights but you were always the more mature person and apologized, even if it was my fault— which was plenty of times. I know I've been teasing you about getting married, but it's just because… excuse me." She laughed while Isamu handed her a tissue. "It's just because I don't want to lose my big sister. Granted, it's only by less than a minute, but it's a role that you've always embraced and executed perfectly. I love the two of you and wish the both of you all of the happiness in the world."

All of the guests lifted their glass and toasted to the couple and drank. Naoki turned to his side and gently turned her face towards him. She closed her eyes and softly touched her lips to his. Cheers erupted and Inuyasha sank in his chair while Kouga yelled, "That's my boy!"

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand comfortingly before she left her seat to stand by the band, taking the microphone. "Now if the happy couple could please get onto the dance floor to have their first dance as husband and wife." She winked at her eldest child and smiled as Naoki took Yuritsuki's hands and they began swaying gracefully while Kagome began singing softly.

_She grew up on the side of the road  
Where church bells ring and strong love grows  
She grew up good, she grew up slow  
Like American honey_

_Steady as a preacher, free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get going  
But wasn't quite ready to leave  
So innocent, pure, and sweet  
American honey_

"Could we have the father of the bride and the mother of the groom please join their children in their dance?"

Inuyasha and Ayame stepped onto the dance floor, embracing their respective children. While Naoki laughed with his mother, swirling magnificently around the dance floor, Inuyasha chose to hug his daughter closely.

_There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey_

"You know, I remember the night you were born perfectly. It seems like I was holding you in my arms just last week. You think you could go back to being a little girl again?"

Sniffling, Yuritsuki shook her head and smiled at her father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

_Get caught in the race  
Of this crazy life  
Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind  
I just want to go back in time  
To American honey_

They continued moving together, relishing the tender moment. Kagome felt her throat close up as she became overwhelmed with emotion. She felt a tap on her shoulder and let Yoruki continue singing the rest of the song while Kagome stood next to her, beaming. The song closed and Yoruki invited anyone to join them on the dance floor. Yuritsuki hugged Inuyasha tightly and let Ayame kiss her on the cheek while Naoki hugged Inuyasha. Ayame and Inuyasha let their children continue dancing together while they stepped off of the dance floor.

"Can you believe it?" Ayame raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, her emerald eyes glassy and reflective.

"No, but I guess I'm going to have to. Naoki's a great kid." He was taken aback when the petite redhead flew into him in a happy embrace.

"I'm happy that he chose her."

"Yeah well, I guess good taste runs in your family," he joked. He nodded at her before joining Kagome at the edge of the crowd.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the dancing couple. Yuritsuki had her head resting against Naoki's shoulder, her arms secure around his shoulders while his arms wrapped around her waist. They swayed together slowly, their eyes closed in happiness.

Inuyasha looked down to his mate and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. "Stupid, you're not supposed to be crying at your own daughter's wedding." Inuyasha's own voice cracked slightly and cleared his throat.

"They're happy tears!" she justified.

He nudged her and nodded behind him. Kagome raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "We are _not_ having sex in the woods during Yuritsuki's reception."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant." He grinned at her suggestively and his voice took on a husky tone. "But if that's what you want…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Just come on!"

He pulled her hand so that they disappeared in the darkness, away from the Higurashi Shrine's lights and the lanterns they had strung through the trees for the wedding reception. Now, their only illumination was the pale, grey light of the moon. Inuyasha took her into their clearing and held her closely.

"Do you remember the first time we were in here?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Keh! It was when you basically told me you'd love me, no matter what."

_Inuyasha frowned and turned his face away from hers. "Do you like me better when I'm like this?"_

_Kagome frowned in return. Her voice was a mixture of shock and sincerity when she replied, "No. Of course not. Being human or demon or half doesn't change who you are. You're Inuyasha. I like Inuyasha… regardless of what he is." She shook his shoulder, "What, you don't believe me? Inuyasha! C'mon look at me." Inuyasha held her hand in his and held a finger under her chin. He stared straight into her eyes, searching for any iota of mendaciousness. Kagome immediately understood. She promised, "I'd stay with you, no matter what you are. As long as you're still Inuyasha." She held the hand under her chin and lowered it. She teased, "And as long as you have those adorable doggy ears."_

"I don't remember it quite like that, Inuyasha."

"Well, it's okay. You're only human. I don't expect much."

Scoffing, Kagome hit his chest with her palm. After his laughter died down, she leaned her cheek against his chest again and quietly asked him a question.

"We've spent the last twenty five years together. Now, we're middle aged, cranky, and not quite as attractive as we used to be." Turning her honey eyes up at him, she asked, "Do you still love me?"

Tenderly caressing her cheek, Inuyasha answered Kagome's question with his own, but he knew that it would answer everything that she ever needed to know.

"First of all, you're sexy as hell and every day I find you even more beautiful. Secondly, you're not that cranky. All things considered, you've done pretty well concerning your anger management. And thirdly, do you even have to ask? Kagome, I can't even begin to explain how much I love you and for how long I will love you."

"Take a guess," she joked.

Inuyasha's hand slowly slid down the line of her jaw, sending shivers down Kagome's spine and little goose bumps to appear in his finger's wake. Pinching her chin in between his fingers, Inuyasha lifted her face and knit his eyebrows together, lowering his face towards hers.

"Kagome, eternity isn't enough time spent with you. Infinity isn't enough time to know you."

"And to love me?" she breathed.

Inuyasha leaned in closer and Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation. Their foreheads touched and their lips grazed past each other. Closing his own eyes, Inuyasha placed butterfly kisses on Kagome's forehead, down her nose and once to her lips. Kagome sighed happily and her lips parted.

"Forever's not enough," he murmured before taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Notes:**

The children's names have specific meanings to them, they aren't just random, Japanese-sounding, generic names. Much like Kichirou's name, they all have symbolization.

**Takashi family: **  
Yuritsuki: yuri- lily; tsuki- moon  
Yoruki: yoru- night; ki- life essence/ life force  
Akira: named after Kagome's father, but it means intelligent  
*Both girls have mention of the moon/night because as you just read during Inuyasha's reminiscing, they were born on the night of a full moon. Also lilies are some of Kagome's favorite flowers and she is the more girly side of Kagome. Yoruki is represents the spunky, feisty side of Kagome, hence she is definitely full of life.

**Mizuno family: **  
Kazuhiro: peace (Sango and Miroku named their firstborn after the newfound peace they got after getting rid of Naraku)  
Isamu: energetic (why she's such great friends with Yoruki)  
Mirai: future (Sango and Miroku had high hopes for their children and their future)  
Yasahiro: peaceful, calm, wise (with their backgrounds from Sengoku Jidai, Sango and Miroku really sought out a peaceful, worry-free life for each of their children)

**Kawasaki family: **  
Yukio: literally means 'snow-child', but figuratively, it means someone who gets his own way. Doesn't that make sense for a child of Kouga and Ayame's?  
Naoki: straightforward, honest, blunt (also makes a lot of sense for a child of theirs)

**Acknowledgements:**

**please update:** I have! Yay! And I _had_ to end it there because what had to follow just didn't make sense in that chapter. It had to be in the next one. And I hope I've given you your fill of 'Sesshomaru action' lmao. Hmm… I might just use that another time. Maybe I'll edit this chapter to add it in somewhere. Thank you!

**LoVe23: **Okay, you have been on fricking _fire_ dude… eh… dudette. I give you major, major props for being on the ball and being the fastest reviewer. I swear, you've been able to notice that I've updated, read the chapter, and left me a review, all less than an hour after I've updated. Well actually, I might be exaggerating but you're still awesome! Thank you so much for your appreciated reviews.

**purplefirestarter: **You're fucking awesome, dude! Haha. Through this entire experience that I've had, you've always been a constant reminder that I should stop being emo and get over myself and keep doing what I love to do and so I salute you. You've been a wonderful companion for the past like year or so (maybe more) and it's been a delight reading your reviews and amazing insight. I absolutely forgive you for your late reviews. It's better than no reviews from you at all. And the make-out scene? Ahh… psh. Jkay. I kid. I really wish that I was able to put in more Shiroi for you but I'm glad to see that you're happy with what I managed to do. And I hate bugs, too, lol. Kagura— after what that poor woman's gone through, I'm happy to say that her misery has finally ended, in a good way. Sesshomaru will have his happy little family :) As for Sango's babies, as you've seen, I've tweaked the offspring of all the characters a bit. (they're like rabbits, eh?) As for the procrastination, I forgive you… though I think that you _should_ finish that research paper. Yikes. As for my emotional issues, haha, well I've declared it over the internet so I might as well accept it! (And don't tell anyone but I cried a little writing this chapter) But I like your reasoning. I'll blame it on my big heart :) So for now, I'll be a hypocrite when I say you should go to sleep earlier for class while my clock says 2:53 am. Lots of love to you, too :3

(Okay, wrote this chapter in one day. See what no procrastination can do?)

I'm sad to say goodbye but the silver lining is that it leaves me more time to raise new stories. A million times thanks.

Love, mangx3.


End file.
